


Idol Omega-Una historia de amor

by IzakaAi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 175,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzakaAi/pseuds/IzakaAi
Summary: La vida de un idol es dura, no puedes enamorarte libremente, no puedes hacer lo que deseas, y tienes a sufrir odios de algunos fans. Xiao Zhan es un Omega que ha vivido esa difícil rutina por años, soportando en secreto hasta que un día encuentra a un Alfa como confidente.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Capítulo 1 “El mundo no es perfecto”

En el mundo un segundo género y subclases ¿Cuál es la más cotizada? ¿Quién no querría seguir a la criatura más bella de todas? 

La calidad de vida y buena descendencia, fuerte como resistente ejercía más poderío. El segundo género se divide en Alfas (α), Betas (β)y Omegas (Ω), siendo los Betas un total de población mundial en 78%, mientras que el 22% restante entre Alfas y Omegas, sin embargo la evolución y la ciencia a fraccionado a estos dos últimos, por el poder de sus genes, en este caso; los Omegas Recesivos (Ω-) y Omegas Dominantes (Ω+), sus diferencias cabían dentro de un esquema en que los Recesivos no lograban concebir fácilmente y eran susceptibles a enfermedades hereditarias, por otro lado, los Dominantes, cuyos genes alcanzaban alta resistencia, su belleza sobresaliente y no eran afectados fácilmente por el celo de cualquier Alfa, los hacia más poderosos entre sus especie.

Así como los Omegas, también existían; Alfas Recesivos (α-) y Alfas Dominantes (α+) , entre ellos se podría decir que los Recesivos al igual que los Omegas Recesivos su genética no ayudaba mucho a la proliferación de anticuerpos para evitar enfermedades, su carácter es pésimo, tendiendo a enfurecer y no controlar sus emociones, algo que los Dominantes suprimían, su fuerza y agilidad, hasta su elegancia destacaba entre ellos.

Desgraciadamente por ese gen recesivo, no obtenían mucho de la sociedad, eran tratados casi como un Beta o en algunos casos peor. 

Y en círculo del entretenimiento, los Omegas Dominantes, lograban alcanzar la cima de forma inmediata, si obtenías una oportunidad, tendrías una vida segura, llena de lujos, ropa de marca, joyas, dinero y, sobre todo, fama. Lamentablemente, había algo que debías sacrificar y eso, Xiao Zhan lo sabía muy bien. 

Xiao Zhan es un Omega Dominante con un futuro prometedor a su edad madura, el escogió esa dura vida tras un giro del destino. Sus amigos en la universidad lo alentaron a entrar a un programa cuyo propósito era escoger a los Idols del futuro, aunque él se sentía mayor para eso, no podía negar que cantar era una de sus pasiones, tanto como el diseño, así que lo intento quedando dentro de los primeros lugares.

La oportunidad toco a su puerta con un protagónico en un drama casi de forma inmediata, no pensó que fuese a ser así, pero se esforzó cada día para actuar de manera que sus fans estuvieran satisfechos, así como el mismo. La fama nunca fue su meta, el amor a su trabajo lo alentó a seguir en ese mundo, sus padres estaban orgullosos, sin saber que posiblemente se arrepentiría.

—¿Cómo se llama?  
—“The Wolf”, ahí interpretaras a un Alfa, sé que con tu estructura podrás hacerlo, ¿no?—el director le vio de arriba abajo.  
—Si, claro—sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
—Darren Wang está muy entusiasmado que seas su coprotagonista.  
—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo—dijo Xiao Zhan a los directivos.

La junta con su empresa respecto al siguiente trabajo finalizo, y solo esperaría a iniciar esa filmación en un par de meses más, por lo que se concentraba aun en el drama “Joy of life”. Donde interpretaba a Yan BingYun un Omega espía en otra nación, no era el protagónico, pero el personaje le agradaba, puesto que se suponía era frio y distante, además había algo interesante, el protagonista del drama Zhang RuoYun era un Alfa muy agradable y enamorado de su esposa, una Omega que como él se dedicaba al espectáculo, así que cada que los veía juntos o que Zhang RuoYun le hablaba de ella, le hacía pensar en finales felices, incluso para ese medio.

Esa noche filmarían casi hasta la madrugada, Xiao Zhan a guardaba al equipo de maquillaje, cuando sonó su alarma, una aplicación en el móvil que le indicaba sus periodos de celo, por lo que debía tomar sus supresores. Mientras bebía el agua para pasar las capsulas, dos jóvenes del staff entraron, una de ellas apenas se sostenía, el de inmediato le ayudo a sentarse.  
—¿Qué paso?—le pregunto a su compañera.  
—Xiao laoshi, es que entro en celo en el comedor y había Alfas ahí, se asustó mucho.  
—Por Dios, ¿tienes tus supresores? Puedo darte de los míos, si no.  
La jovencita asintió y le pidió a su amiga que fuera a su maleta, al verlo Xiao Zhan le quito la caja.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—No tomes esos, ¿no lo sabias? Producen efectos secundarios—le advirtió el.  
Las dos jóvenes se vieron entre sí.  
—Yo no puedo consumir de otros, son algo caros—le dijo ella, apenada.  
Xiao Zhan saco la caja de su bolso y se la dio, las chicas se sorprendieron.  
—Toma estos, y si necesitas más, solo avísame—le sonrío, dejándolas solas para calmarse, así que fue al baño.

Ellas se sintieron conmovidas por su acto, no cualquier Omega Dominante como él tendría ese acto con un Omega Recesivo. 

Mas tarde circulo la noticia de lo que hizo, Zhang RuoYun palmeo su hombro al terminar una escena.  
—¿Qué fue eso?  
—Me sorprende cada día.  
—¿Por qué?—Xiao Zhan se sentó a su lado, esperando la siguiente escena.  
—Bueno, es que todos hablan de la manera en que trataste a esas chicas.  
—¡Bah! Yo no creo en eso, ellas son Omega como yo, y más que eso, son humanas.  
Zhang RuoYun le sonrío.  
—Sabes, si no estuviera enamorado de mi linda esposa, podría cortejarte.  
—¡Ja, ja! Sería un honor.  
Los dos comenzaron a reír bromeando, claro que Xiao Zhan no tomaría en serio su comentario, dado que Zhang RuoYun estaba demasiado enamorado de su esposa, misma que Xiao Zhan conocía porque ambos actuaron en la película “Jade Destiny”.

Para las 5 de la mañana y con una sesión de fotos por delante, Xiao Zhan subió a su camioneta, al menos tendría tiempo de dormir un par de horas antes de ir al estudio. Cerro los ojos para descansar en el camino hacia el hotel, colocándose los audífonos, pero cerca de cuarenta minutos la camioneta freno bruscamente, asustándolo.  
—¿Qué paso?—miro a todos lados.  
—¿Esta bien?—su asistente verificándolo.  
—Si, ¿y tú?  
Ella asintió, fue cuando Xiao Zhan se asomó hacia el frente, viendo al conductor, dado que había golpeado a otro vehículo, una motocicleta para ser exactos.  
—No se bajen—dijo el conductor, que junto a un guardaespaldas salieron del vehículo para ver lo que paso a la persona de la motocicleta. Xiao Zhan no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, rápidamente le dijo a su asistente que llamara a emergencias y fue tras ellos.

Frente a la camioneta un joven se levantaba del pavimento, al parecer su motocicleta fue alcanzada por la llanta delantera, orillándolo a volcarse hacia un costado, debido a la velocidad, salió enviado a tres metros, pero no lucia tan tranquilo, al menos tenía la protección adecuada.  
—¿Estas bien?—le pregunto el conductor.  
El chico hizo una seña con la mano, la luz de la calle parpadeo un poco mientras se acercaba a ellos, Xiao Zhan estaba preocupado por el estado de este, por lo que se asomó también, una vez ante ellos, se quitó el casco y los guantes, fue cuando al fin vieron su rostro. Se trataba de un joven castaño no mayor de 25 años.  
—Fue mi culpa—les dijo, inclinándose un poco—.Pensé que podría superar la luz del semáforo—señalo.  
—¿Seguro que no estas herido?—salió Xiao Zhan detrás de su guardaespaldas.  
Justo en ese instante, ambos se vieron a los ojos, claramente podía notarse que el joven quedo impresionado con la belleza de Xiao Zhan, abrió la boca y cerró como si quisiera contestar algo, pero no pudo.  
—Debería volver—dijo su chofer, pero Xiao Zhan hizo caso omiso y se acercó al joven, mirándolo de arriba abajo, notando un corte en su cabeza, era pequeño, pero sangraba, sin el menor miedo, toco su cabeza, acercándose para ver la herida, el chico aún más sintió que no era normal esa clase de acercamiento, quedando un poco abrumado, puesto que era más alto que él.  
—Llame a emergencias, deberías ir al hospital para una revisión completa.  
—Ah…no, estoy bien—retiro su mano con una mediana sonrisa.  
—No, es necesario un accidente, independientemente de quien tuvo la culpa—la mirada de Xiao Zhan estaba puesto en el joven, quien sintió una presión de su parte, era una sensación extraña, lo cual provoco que asintiera.  
—Tu motocicleta sufrió un daño—señalo el guardaespaldas, al escuchar eso, el joven fue hasta su vehículo, viendo la llanta delantera dañada y el faro también.  
—¡Demonios!—mascullo el chico.  
La ambulancia llego en ese instante, los paramédicos decidieron que era mejor llevarlo al hospital dado que podría presentarse un cuadro después por el golpe. El joven solo vio como una grúa se llevó su motocicleta, lamentándose por ello.

Mas tarde, en una sala privada de emergencias del hospital, el chico fue examinado hasta descartar cualquier tipo de secuela, así cuando el medico se presentó ante ellos, dio las noticias.  
—La tomografía no muestra signos de traumas, se dieron dos puntadas en la herida, esta sanara normalmente solo no olvide lavar bien y regresar para quitar los puntos, así que puede irse cuando quiera—le dijo el médico, más el joven parecía estar distraído con la elegante sala privada, puesto que tenía una cama suave, un sofá y un baño—¿Señor?—le llamo el doctor.  
—¿Ah? Si, si, gracias—tomo el bolígrafo para firma del alta, pero al ver el recibo al lado quedo impactado—.Espere, ¿esto costo todo?  
—Si—dijo el doctor con una enorme sonrisa.  
—Pero, no puedo pagarlo—el chico estaba realmente impresionado.  
—No se preocupe, ya está pagado.  
—¿Cómo? No tengo seguro médico—alego.  
—Fue pagado por la persona que vino con usted—señalo hacia la puerta, donde recién entraba Xiao Zhan y su asistente. El joven firmo y el medico se retiró, no sin antes recibir el agradecimiento de parte de Xiao Zhan, seguido por la asistente, dejándolos solos en la sala privada.  
—Me alegro de que estés bien—le sonrío al joven.  
Este en cambio se le quedo mirando sospechoso.  
—¿Por qué pagaste todo?—le pregunto, antes que nada.  
—¿Qué? Era mi deber, yo…  
—Fue mi culpa, no tuya—el chico tomo su chaqueta, y otras cosas.  
Xiao Zhan lo sintió como un gato erizado, así que lo tomo con calma.  
—Lo sé, pero cualquiera ayudaría a una persona cuando está herida, es sentido humano, ¿no es así?  
El chico se dio la vuelta y ladeo un poco su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.  
—Que bonitas palabras ¿Quién eres? ¿Pagaste todo eso por sentido humano? ¿Quieres que me hinque para agradecer? Dime.  
La fuerte reacción del chico no se la esperaba para nada, era como si hubiese hecho algo malo, aun cuando Xiao Zhan solo hizo lo que sus padres arraigaron en él, ayudar a los demás.  
—No, no quiero nada—contesto, ya un poco sorprendido por su tono.  
—Bien—el chico respiro hondo y le paso su móvil—.Toma.  
—¿Qué?—Xiao Zhan se le quedo mirando sin tomarlo.  
—Dame tu número telefónico y el de tu cuenta, cuando tenga el dinero te lo devolveré.  
—No estoy pidiendo que lo hagas—contesto Xiao Zhan, pero el chico sujeto su mano y coloco el móvil en ella.  
—No me gusta deberle nada a nadie—le dijo, sin dejar de tomar su mano, Xiao Zhan no podía creer que hubiese alguien tan orgulloso, al menos no se había topado con una persona así. Los dos se miraron mutuamente por un rato, hasta que sintió como apretaba su mano, un ligero movimiento en la ceja del joven le indicaba que perdía la paciencia, de tal manera, que finalmente cedió dejando grabado su número de teléfono y cuenta bancaria, regresándoselo—.Gracias, te lo devolveré cuando pueda—le dijo con una brillante sonrisa tras eso, mientras se retiraba de la sala.

Xiao Zhan se quedó ahí, pensativo, miro al costado de la cama donde se encontraba la etiqueta del paciente, con el símbolo (α-) y su nombre.  
—Wang YiBo—murmuro.


	2. Capítulo 2 “Yo no creo en el destino”

Llamada…  
—Si, YiBo ¿Qué paso? Me quede esperándote en la pista en la mañana.  
—Lo siento, He Laoshi, tuve un accidente.  
—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?  
—Si, pero mi motocicleta tiene algunos detalles, ¿crees que puedas revisarla y ver cuánto saldrá?  
—Claro, tráemela al taller.  
—Gracias, iré para allá.

Aquel joven motociclista es Wang YiBo, un Alfa Recesivo que adora las carreras en moto y desea ser un corredor profesional algún día, con solo 22 años ha hecho de todo, a los 14 se fue a vivir un tiempo a Corea del Sur, por lo que aprendió el idioma. YiBo siempre ha tratado de valerse por sí mismo, aunque adora a sus padres, siente que por ser un Alfa debe ser independiente.

Mientras estuvo en Corea se dedicó al baile, una pasión que, desde muy niño arraigo, lamentablemente en su tiempo allá no le fue muy bien, la discriminación en algunos países hacia los de su gen (Recesivo) es muy fuerte, trato de internarse en algunos grupos de baile, pero perdió toda oportunidad, claro ¿Quién podría competir con hermosos Omegas o Alfas Dominantes?

Al volver decidió seguir su sueño, entrando como probador de pista junto a su amigo, un veterano en el circuito de Asia, quien ahora es mecánico, diseñador y coleccionista, un gran hombre y al que admira mucho. 

YiBo veía como había quedado su motocicleta, misma que obtuvo tras ganar una apuesta con Alfa presumido hace dos años, amaba esa moto, y ahora estaba dañada. Pago con su último salario el depósito y también una grúa para llevarla a la pista, donde su amigo la revisaría. Mientras acompañaba al hombre de la grúa, recordó el incidente y saco su móvil, viendo el número que había registrado.  
—¿Xiao Zhan?—murmuro, sentía que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes.  
Desde su fallido intento el mundo del espectáculo no volvió a ver nada relacionado, así que estaba un poco desinformado en cuestiones de ese tipo. Mas el conductor de la grúa lo escucho y con una sonrisa le dijo.  
—¡Oh! ¿Te gusta también? Adoro sus canciones, canta como los ángeles.  
—¿Quién?  
—Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Qué?  
Justamente el hombre encendió su radio y ahí estaba, es voz a la que llamaba angelical cantando “Closet to you”, YiBo escucho atentamente, dándose cuenta de que se había topado con un Idol. 

En el camino, le hablo de Xiao Zhan puesto que era un gran fanboy, YiBo no podía pararlo y cuando llego a su destino estaba aliviado de que no hablara más de lo maravilloso que era ese Omega. Guardo su móvil en su bolsillo trasero, no sin emitir una sonrisa sarcástica en cuanto el destino tan extraño.

Tras revisar el daño en su motocicleta, espero el diagnostico de su amigo.  
—¿Y?  
—Tal vez unos 4500 yuanes.  
—¿Qué? ¡He Laoshi, por favor!—se agacho sobre sus rodillas con las manos en su cabeza.  
—Lo lamento, tendré que pedir las refacciones por catálogo, es una moto de colección—palmeo el hombro del joven.  
—Ni todo el salario del mes podría pagar eso, dime—levanto su cabeza, sin levantarse—¿Crees que puedas aguantar un poco?  
—Puedes dejarla aquí, pero no haré nada sin las partes, lo siento.  
—Si, tendré que tomar otro empleo, gracias por todo.

Conforme salía de la pista, dejando a su bebé atrás pensó en que todavía orgulloso dijo que devolvería el dinero del servicio médico, ahora mismo YiBo se sentía como un idiota, sabía que para Xiao Zhan pagar 4500 yuanes, alrededor de 600 dólares americanos, no era nada. Pedir prestado sería un suicidio, así que no, esa idea salió rápido de su cabeza, odiaba a toda esa clase de prestamistas que sometía a las personas con prestamos e intereses desorbitantes, si había que pagar, solo tenía que trabajar más, después de todo era joven para hacerlo.

Tres días después del incidente, un amigo le envío una convocatoria de bailarines temporales para un programa conocido, por lo que se presentó al casting esa mañana, la paga al menos lo acercaría a reparar a su bebé y luego, la cuenta del hospital.

Conforme hacia la fila para entrar, vio una camioneta negra entrar al estacionamiento, algunas de las chicas y chicos comenzaron a gritar y sacaron sus móviles, grabando lo que pasaba. YiBo simplemente ignoro eso y se dedicó a revisar su cuestionario, al menos tenía algo de experiencia de su tiempo en Corea.

Solo que el destino le trajo una pequeña sorpresa, de esa camioneta bajo precisamente Xiao Zhan, YiBo lo reconoció de inmediato, ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad si despedía un aura diferente de otros, sin querer se le quedo mirando, fue un instante cuando sus miradas se encontraron, YiBo de inmediato desvío la vista hacia su teléfono.

Xiao Zhan por otro lado, no solo vio a ese joven Alfa, sino que se sorprendió verlo ahí y le reconoció del hospital.  
—¿Para qué es la fila?—le pregunto a su asistente.  
—Creo que es un casting de bailarines—contesto ella.  
—Ya veo—asintió Xiao Zhan y siguió su camino.

Su asistencia a las instalaciones era meramente una pequeña entrevista y ver una presentación el siguiente domingo, el programa era conoció como “Day Day Up” y el conductor principal, Wang Han, lo atendió personalmente.  
—Se que tienes una agenda apretada, me alegra que hicieras un hueco para venir.  
—No, es un placer venir a este programa.  
—Bueno, tengo un calendario, pero, me gustaría que participaras como conductor invitado, Da Zhang Wei no podrá estar.  
—No veo el problema, será algo nuevo, pero me encantaría hacerlo—le sonrió Xiao Zhan, dado que sería una experiencia para él.  
—Bien, en ese caso te pasare el guion de ese día, dime si tienes dudas y te las aclarare—Wang Han se levantó del sofá donde estaban, Xiao Zhan lo siguió por el set para verlo—¿Recuerdas cuando viniste aquí la primera vez?  
—Oh, claro, apenas salía con el grupo de XNine.

Mientras paseaban, los primeros grupos de baile salieron para mostrar su talento, Wang Han se detuvo para verlos, Xiao Zhan sentía curiosidad por cierto joven que vio en la fila. Y precisamente ahí estaba el, en el segundo grupo.

La encargada los hizo pasar, ordenándoles que los Omegas pasaran al frente y los Alfas atrás, YiBo fue uno de ellos, para cuando la música comenzó uno a uno hicieron su mejor esfuerzo.  
—Wang YiBo—dijo ella, mirando en la tabla su hoja, la cual venia el género, rápidamente leyó dándose cuenta de que era un Alfa Recesivo, siendo el primer Alfa en la línea, solo desvío la mirada, sin siquiera verlo. Xiao Zhan lo noto.

YiBo bailo tan bien que se llevó las miradas de otros Omegas y Alfas, pero no de la encargada, este finalizo su presentación y fue por su bolso, acomodándose su gorra, al levantar la vista al fin vio a Xiao Zhan al otro lado, de inmediato le dio la espalda, para irse. No esperaba mucho, pero no podía competir contra los Omegas como él.

Al final del recorrido, Xiao Zhan y Wang Han regresaron a la sala, donde ya habían escogido a algunos bailarines, pero YiBo no estaba entre ellos.  
—¿Pasa algo?—pregunto Wang Han al ver su mirada insistente entre los bailarines.  
—No, bueno ¿no vio a ese chico?  
—¿Cuál?—Wang Han busco con la vista.  
—Cuando pasamos por aquí hace rato, lo hizo muy bien, el de la gorra negra—dio seña Xiao Zhan.  
Wang Han se quedó pensativo y llamo a la encargada, la cual le presto las hojas de vida, donde estaban las fotografías.  
—Es este—señalo Xiao Zhan.  
—Oh, si lo vi, lo hizo bien—le dijo a la encargada, quien solo hizo una mueca.  
—Si, creo que sí, pero…  
—¿Pero?—su jefe le miro insistente.  
—La producción dijo que los Alfas Recesivos eran complicados, difíciles de controlar.  
—Pero esto no es una escuela militar, es baile—sonrió Wang Han, pasando a Xiao Zhan—¿Lo conoces?  
—Algo así—contesto, sin decir que casi lo atropella.  
—Si Xiao Zhan lo conoce, creo que está bien para mí, contrátalo.  
—Si, eso hare—la mujer inclino un poco la cabeza y se fue.

Wang Han no dijo nada más, solo sonrió hasta despedirlo del edificio. Xiao Zhan de pronto se sintió un poco mal, jamás pensó usar su estatus para ayudar a alguien, pero el tan solo recordar la cara de esa mujer al ver el género de YiBo, lo molesto. En el pasado alguna vez fue tratado mal por ser Omega, sin importar si eres Dominante o no, ciertas personas solo los veían como productos o como futuras madres.

Fuera, yendo hacia la calle principal para tomar un autobús, Wang YiBo recibió la llamada de que fue elegido bailarín temporal, eso no podía creerlo, puesto que con solo ver la cara de la mujer Beta, realmente pensó que lo había desechado. De igual manera le pidieron que regresara de inmediato para firmar un contrato. YiBo no lo dudo ni un segundo, corrió hasta ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Justo al cruzar la calle para ir por la entrada trasera en el estacionamiento, se tropezó con la camioneta negra donde Xiao Zhan iba, de hecho, por un instante, los dos intercambiaron miradas.  
—¿No es el chico de la motocicleta?—pregunto la asistente.  
—No lo sé—dijo Xiao Zhan regresando a su móvil, pero lo que no quería es que supieran que lo ayudo a obtener la plaza.

YiBo subió por elevador e ingreso en la sala de ensayos, ahí se vio con Wang Han, quien animosamente palmeo su hombro.  
—Chico, tienes un buen apoyo.  
—Señor—inclino un poco la cabeza para saludarlo, pero al escuchar eso no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuando el conductor se fue tras desearle buena suerte, la encargada se acercó a él con el contrato.  
—Firma aquí por favor.  
—Si—el joven pasaba el bolígrafo.  
—Si conoces a Xiao Zhan, debiste decirlo—le comento ella.  
—¿A quién?  
—A Xiao Zhan, ¿no lo conoces?  
Recordando su nombre, y ese rostro, simplemente no podía creerlo, recibió su ayuda. Miro el contrato y por un instante quería retractarse, aun así, necesitaba el dinero para pagar los daños de su motocicleta. Tras agradecerle a la mujer por contratarlo, se despidió.

Esperando en un semáforo, el teléfono de Xiao Zhan comenzó a sonar, el numero era desconocido, pero tenía un presentimiento, así que contesto.

Llamada.  
—Hola, diga.  
—Tú me ayudaste hoy, ¿cierto?  
—¿Quién…?  
—Soy el chico de la motocicleta, el que choco con tu camioneta.  
—Eres Wang YiBo.  
—¿Así que conoces mi nombre?  
La agresividad con la que hablaba no alteraba a Xiao Zhan, era sabido que los Alfas de su tipo tenían un temperamento algo explosivo y Xiao Zhan sabia manejarlos.  
—Lo leí en la tabla de información del hospital. Lamento si de alguna manera te importune, pero no me pareció bien que te rechazaran por tu género.  
—Espera, ¿me rechazaron por eso? Que bien, lo sabía—bufo YiBo.  
De cierta manera, Xiao Zhan sonrío, lo que llamó la atención de su asistente, preguntándose con quien hablaba, dado que se dio cuenta que era un numero desconocido.  
—Tal vez no debí hacerlo.  
—¿Por qué me ayuste?—le pregunto YiBo muy serio.  
—No lo sé, solo quise hacerlo, y además vi tu baile, fue increíble, no he visto a alguien bailar como tú.  
—Gracias, supongo.  
Ya bajando el tono de su voz, YiBo pensó que tal vez fue un poco rudo.  
—Debo colgar, tengo otra llamada, lo lamento.  
—Ah, y voy a pagarte lo que te debo.  
—Dije que no era necesario…  
—No vemos—dijo YiBo, colgando antes de que Xiao Zhan terminara de hablar.

Pero justo después de colgar se dio cuenta de las palabras que uso “Nos vemos”, tanto el cómo Xiao Zhan se sorprendieron de cómo se trataron.  
—¿A caso somos amigos?—dijeron al unísono.

Xiao Zhan regreso a su otra llamada, la cual era de la producción de “The Wolf”, así mismo, YiBo tomo el autobús para ir a la pista de carreras y hacer su trabajo.


	3. Capítulo 3 “Encuentros persistentes”

La filmación de “Joy of life” termino, y la producción preparaba una cena con todo el elenco. No sería nada elegante, simplemente para disfrutar entre todos.

La tarde del evento iniciaba a las 5 por lo que los actores comenzaron a llegar 15 minutos antes, siendo recibidos por parte de la producción, Xiao Zhan fue uno de los primero, tras saludar al director y productores, paso a la sala principal, la cual estaba adornaba con referencia al tema de la novela, varias mesas redondas con etiquetas con los nombres de cada actor, Zhang RuoYun llevaba consigo a su esposa y al ver a Xiao Zhan extendió su mano al aire para llamarlo y saludar. Su esposa trabajo con Xiao Zhan en la película de “Jade Dynasty” por ella estaba emocionada de verlo de nuevo.

Xiao Zhan de inmediato cruzo la sala para hablar con ellos, cuando un mesero se topó de frente con él, llevaba una charola consigo y casi se derrama.  
—Lo siento, lo siento, no lo vi ¿Esta bien?—Xiao Zhan se preocupó por casi golpearlo.  
—Esta todo bien—dijo el joven, que al levantar la vista ambos quedaron sin habla.  
La persona ante Xiao Zhan no era otro más que el chico motociclista, quien estaba trabajando de mesero en el evento, y claro que no esperaba ver a Xiao Zhan ahí.  
—Tu eres—lo señalo sin importar las miradas inquisitivas de varios que escucharon su choque además de que su voz sonó un poco alta, YiBo se dio cuenta al ver el rostro de Xiao Zhan mirando a alrededor que dejo de apuntarle.  
—¿Trabajas en el evento?—viendo la charola.  
—Si—ofreció una botella de agua, pero Xiao Zhan solo negó con un gesto.  
—¡Hey chico!—le llamo a YiBo, uno de los encargados. Mientras que a Xiao Zhan le volvió a hablar, Zhang Ruo Yun. Tras otra mirada mutua los dos tomaron caminos diferentes.

En el transcurso del evento, con anécdotas, así como discursos, todos disfrutaron de una gran cena y música. El pastel fue cortado por el protagonista acompañado de su coprotagonista, pero en todo momento, Xiao Zhan sentía la mirada de YiBo al pasear en la sala sirviendo bebidas o comida, así como también notaba como otros Omegas y Betas lo observaban, en un punto no sabía si era el quien estaba atento o el joven Alfa.

Por fin el evento finalizo y todos comenzaron a despedirse, Xiao Zhan decidió ir al baño para refrescarse un poco antes de irse, y justo al entrar cuando salía, casi era una escena de comedia romántica, al menos eso cruzo por la mente de Xiao Zhan, riendo enseguida. YiBo no entendió porque la risa, así que solo alzo la ceja, tal vez pensando que su cierre estaba abajo, llevándose la mano a ese lugar.  
—No, no es eso—le dijo Xiao Zhan. El joven Alfa volvió a hacer esa cara extraña de no comprender nada—.Es que la manera en que nos encontramos hoy, bueno se ve como un drama de comedia romántica.  
—¿Ah?—asintió YiBo—.No veo dramas, pero si tú lo dices—contesto muy serio.  
Xiao Zhan comprendió que ese joven no tenía sentido del humor, al menos no como el suyo. Así que solo borro su sonrisa y tras un saludo leve paso a su lado para seguir su camino al baño.

Para cuando salió, YiBo estaba recargado en la pared, jugando con su teléfono, Xiao Zhan solo paso al frente para regresar a la sala principal.  
—Espera—le detuvo YiBo—.Voy a pagarte la cuenta del hospital.  
—Si, bien—Xiao Zhan trato de seguir su camino, pero YiBo se interpuso.  
—Solo voy a pagar las partes, la reparación de mi motocicleta, y te devolveré el dinero.  
—Dije que está bien, no te preocupes—Xiao Zhan dio un paso atrás, como Omega Dominante tenía la capacidad de controlar sus feromonas y no alterarse por las de otros, pero en ese momento, ese chico emitía feromonas de Alfa, aunque sutiles, y su aroma lo perturbaba un poco, como un perfume que no te agrada, Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño y evito a toda costa cubrirse la nariz, para no ser grosero—.Bien, adiós.  
Aun así, alguien se dio cuenta de su expresión y se olfateo, levantando el cuello de su camisa.  
—Mierda—murmuro—¡Oye!—YiBo fue tras él, no quería que tuviera una idea errónea—¡Espera!

Le dio alcance justo en la entrada de la sala, donde su asistente y un guardaespaldas ya lo esperaban para irse, YiBo no midió sus acciones y tomo a Xiao Zhan del hombro, aquel acto no paso desaparecido para el guardaespaldas y de inmediato retiro su mano, alejándolo.  
—Espera—Xiao Zhan se sorprendió del acto.  
El altercado llamo la atención de varias personas, YiBo realmente lo sintió como una agresión y de inmediato se enfrentó al guardaespaldas.  
—¿Cuál es tu problema?  
—Señor, no creo que sea la manera.  
—¿Hice algo malo? Solo quería hablar con el—señalo YiBo a Xiao Zhan.  
Desgraciadamente los Alfas Recesivos eran famosos por su mal temperamento.   
—Todo esto es un malentendido—le dijo Xiao Zhan ante el carácter explosivo del Alfa. Pero su guardaespaldas no se retiraba del medio.   
—¡Tsk!—YiBo tenía todas esas miradas sobre si, por lo que simplemente salió corriendo, sin importarle su paga.  
Xiao Zhan lo vio partir de esa manera y se sintió mal por él. El encargado del personal del evento de inmediato se inclinó ante el para disculparse por lo ocurrido.  
—Descuide, le descontaremos su salario, solo era temporal.  
—No, no, espere, el trabajo arduamente, esto no tiene nada que ver, por favor, envíe su salario correctamente—ahora era Xiao Zhan quien hizo una leve inclinación hacia el encargado, quien estaba impresionado.

Al día siguiente, YiBo movía las banderas de la pista de carreras cuando le llego una alerta de depósito, al revisar era de la empresa del evento, completando su pago por el servicio. No podía creerlo, estaba resignado a que no le pagarían nada por lo que paso.   
—¿Qué es YiBo?  
—Oh, He laoshi, me pagaron por el trabajo de ayer.  
—Que bien, ¿Cuánto?  
—750 yuanes, eso me acerca a la meta, pero…  
—¿Pero?  
—No, nada, terminare para subir la ayudar en el taller—le sonrío, más animado que en la mañana cuando vio su rostro algo sombrío, sin contarle lo que realmente había pasado.  
—Claro, ve—sonrío el hombre mayor.

La jornada en la pista termino y se dispuso a pintar las partes dañadas de su motocicleta, cuando recibió una llamada para asistir al programa del domingo Day Day Up, como bailarín de reemplazo. 

. . .

En el hotel, Xiao Zhan se preparaba para salir hacia el programa, solo como conductor invitado además de cantar un par de canciones, donde seria acompañado de bailarines, por ello debía ir temprano para un ensayo previo.  
—Ya está lista la camioneta—le dijo su asistente, Xiao Zhan tomo su maleta y salió, olvidando algo en la cama, que se cayó del bolsillo de la maleta.

Al llegar al edificio, vio ingresar a parte del equipo por la puerta de personal, viendo a la distancia a ese joven Alfa, recordando el altercado que tuvieron antes, desvío la mirada para no encontrarse con la suya. YiBo también logro verlo, pero como el, solo entro al set.

Una vez en los camerinos, Xiao Zhan fue llamado para los ensayos previos, al abrir la puerta se topó con el grupo de bailarines, entre ellos YiBo.  
—Tu—le dijo Xiao Zhan sin poder decir nada más, se sentía culpable de que saliera corriendo de esa manera en aquel evento.  
—Yo—YiBo también estaba apenado por el escándalo que hizo.  
—Je, je, ¿recibiste tu paga?  
—Si, lo hice. Espera, tú me ayudaste de nuevo, ¿cierto?  
Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta que toco su punto sensible de nuevo, pues resulto ser un chico muy orgulloso.  
—No, yo solo dije que fue un accidente.  
YiBo comenzó a sonreír, aunque esta no lucia del todo amable.  
—Deja de ayudarme, terminare con más deudas hacia ti.  
—No te pido que me pagues—contesto Xiao Zhan al escuchar el tono altivo del otro.  
—Solo no acerques a mi—YiBo alcanzo al grupo corriendo entre los camarógrafos.  
Por otro lado, el Idol se sentía ofendido, como si realmente hubiese hecho algo malo, cuando solo trato de ayudarlo.

El ensayo transcurrió perfectamente, para suerte de Xiao Zhan, YiBo solo asistió en las interpretaciones de las otras presentaciones, otro grupo se haría cargo de acompañarlo en sus actos. 

El programa inicio muy bien, tan bien como se esperaba.  
—Bienvenidos, como ven hoy no tenemos a Dan Zhang Wei como siempre, así tendremos un conductor invitado que nos estará ayudando, así que demos aplauso a Xiao Zhan. El grito de los fanáticos inundó el lugar, después de todo, era el Idol más popular de toda China.   
—Gracias por invitarme, hare mi mejor esfuerzo.  
—Esfuerzo, solo con tenerte aquí creo que ya es un éxito, ¿creen que deberíamos despedir a nuestro hermano Zhang Wei?—bromeo el conductor.  
—Podría pensarlo, Zhang Wei debes traerme algo de tu viaje—dijo el otro conductor.  
Los asistentes comenzaron a reírse, volviendo un ambiente tranquilo. El programa se trató de profesiones peligrosas, presentaron a varios especialistas entre ellos un corredor de carreras en NASCAR, el cual quedó fascinado con Xiao Zhan, y en pleno escenario lo invito a salir.  
—Tan bello Omega, ¿me gustaría invitarlo a cenar?  
—¡Ja, ja! Voy a considerarlo.

YiBo veía cada movimiento de los conductores, entrando al escenario por primera vez en la presentación de un comercial. Su parte del baile lo hacía colocarse al frente del grupo, llamando la atención debido a su talento.  
—Ese chico sí que es bueno—dijo Wang Han a sus compañeros.  
—Si, ¿fue quien recomendó Xiao Zhan?—le preguntaron.  
—Exactamente.

Xiao Zhan estaba en el backstage recibiendo retoques de maquillaje, claro que vio su baile, pensando en lo bueno que era, poco conocía de ese chico y de alguna forma sentía curiosidad por él, pese a su carácter. Mientras lo veía comenzó a sentir una incomodidad, de esas que solo los Omegas conocen, un leve dolor en su vientre y calor emergiendo, agito el cuello de su camisa, de inmediato vio su móvil y se dio cuenta que la aplicación estaba en alerta, debía tomar sus supresores, por lo que llamo a su asistente para los trajera.

No tardó mucho en volver del camerino con una mala noticia.  
—¿No están?  
—Las busque en su bolso, pero nada, recuerdo que le dio sus supresores a esas chicas Omegas el mes pasado. Lo siento, debí comprar más—se disculpó varias veces la chica.  
Él había olvidado comprar más, y no podía culpar a su asistente por surtir la receta, respiro hondo para estabilizarse.  
—Bien, tranquila—Xiao Zhan la calmo un poco.  
El grupo de baile salió del escenario, YiBo paso justamente cuando la asistente se inclinaba varias veces para pedir disculpas, observo el rostro de Xiao Zhan y de alguna manera tuvo un mal presentimiento y no sabía la razón.

Unos minutos después, YiBo vio a su asistente salir a toda prisa del edificio, lo que intensifico más su presentimiento. Pero el final del programa se acercaba así solo faltaba la canción que cantaría Xiao Zhan y seria todo.  
—¡Wang YiBo!—la encargada del grupo lo mando llamar.  
—Aquí, dígame.  
—El jefe me pidió que intercambiaras con Yu, ¿podrías subir al escenario con Xiao Zhan?  
—Si, claro—asintió YiBo, mirando de reojo a Xiao Zhan, quien hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse tranquilo.

Siendo un Omega Dominante tenía la capacidad de soportar su celo más que la mayoría, pero no entendía en donde poso su cabeza que olvido comprar nuevos supresores, de pronto su vista paso en dirección de YiBo, sus miradas se encontraron, más su discusión anterior hizo que ambos voltearan hacia otro lado.

La última presentación dio comienzo “A smile in the sea” seria interpretada por Xiao Zhan con el grupo de bailarines. Para cuando todos tomaron sus puesto, Xiao Zhan vio a YiBo entre el elenco. Xiao Zhan cantaba con tan alegría que todo el público hacia segunda voz junto a él, levantando pancartas con su nombre y animándolo. 

Las luces del escenario como rayos láser atravesaban todo el lugar, Xiao Zhan hacia el esfuerzo por no decaer ante el celo que intentaba controlar, se decía así mismo que podría lograrlo, pero al llegar a la parte del rap, su voz flaqueo, mirando por un segundo al público, no quería decepcionarlos y menos que se dieran cuenta sobre su descuido, casi podía sentir como el micrófono se resbalaba de sus manos, fue entonces que entre los bailarines uno de ellos emergió y tomo el micrófono, colocándose al frente, y de la nada comenzó a rapear.

El resto de los conductores se quedaron impresionados, no vieron eso en el ensayo y ciertamente el joven Alfa cantaba muy bien. Xiao Zhan podía ver su espalda y de alguna manera percibía sus intenciones así que respiro varias veces para calmar su cuerpo. YiBo vio de reojo que había logrado sobreponerse y le regreso el micrófono, colocándose a su lado para bailar, el joven Alfa hizo unas piruetas con una sola mano sobre el escenario, saltos y hasta movimientos que no parecían humanos, eso desvió la atención un poco de Xiao Zhan y así, finalizo el espectáculo. Xiao Zhan volteo a mirar a YiBo, quien estaba completamente empapado de sudor, pero el Alfa ni siquiera le regalo una mirada.

Despidieron a todos y la gente se retiraba, Xiao Zhan desapareció tan rápido como pudo hacia su camerino, donde su asistente ya lo esperaba con los supresores. Le solicito que hablara con Wang Han para disculparse por no quedarse, deseaba poder retirarse para pasar su celo en casa.

Xiao Zhan al salir quería ver a YiBo y agradecerle que lo haya cubierto durante el espectáculo, pero no logro verlo por ninguna parte. Incluso le pidió a su asistente que preguntara por él, pero le dijeron que dejo el lugar en cuanto termino el programa. 

De camino en su camioneta tomo su móvil para llamarlo, en esos momentos YiBo tomaba un autobús a casa, cuando vio la pantalla de su teléfono, decidió no contestar, apagándolo.

Wang YiBo vive un departamento cerca de la pista de carreras, pequeño y modesto, la renta es lo bastante buena para dejarlo pasar. Tras el sonido de la puerta al entrar, fue a directo al baño, se quitó la ropa y tomo una ducha fría. Recargando la frente la pared, balbuceaba un poco.  
—Su aroma—murmuro recordando que solo por un instante pudo olfatear el aroma dulce de Xiao Zhan en celo, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y la mejor manera fue, bailar con todo lo que tenía para gastar energía, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad salió huyendo.

Al salir del baño, se recostó en el sofá de su sala, con una toalla enredada en el cuello y solo una playera con pijamas, aun podía percibir como su cuerpo manifestaba esa atracción, la cual odiaba, si, YiBo la odiaba, esa parte de Alfa que solía controlarlo, se decía muchas veces que no le gustaría ser como un animal guiado por el instinto de su interior, no mordería de un Omega solo por el calor, aun cuando trataba de ser racional todo el tiempo, a veces esos molestos síntomas aparecían.

Junto al sofá había una cajonera, saco de ella una ampolleta y la coloco sobre su brazo para inyectarse, tan pronto se relajó, quedándose poco a poco dormido.  
—No debería acercarme mucho…

El teléfono en la mesa seguía vibrando, en la pantalla seguía el nombre de “Idol Omega” así era como se refería a Xiao Zhan.


	4. Capítulo 4 “Compensación”

En casa, Xiao Zhan estaba recostado mirando la pantalla de su móvil, había llamado tantas veces a ese Alfa que no entendía porque seguía insistiendo, si, lo ayudo a no ser una burla ante todos. Un Omega Dominante como el, que no supo manejar su celo en plena presentación, sería la uno de los tópicos más buscados en Weibo durante días o tal vez más.

Ya se sentía mucho mejor, los supresores hicieron bien su trabajo y simplemente se sentía un poco adormilado, no recordaba la última vez que dejo que llegara su celo sin que tomara sus supresores a tiempo. Aun así, podía controlarlo debido a su condición de dominante, por lo que el incidente quedo atrás.

Un mes y medio después de lo ocurrido, no volvió a toparse con ese Alfa, salvo las veces que solo lo veía por televisión, al parecer llamo mucho la atención y se presentaba más seguido en el programa de Day Day Up a petición de Wang Han y los demás, eso era bueno, supuso Xiao Zhan, si tanto quería conseguir un trabajo.

. . .

Por otro lado, YiBo por fin podía conducir de nuevo su motocicleta. Esta vez por la calle principal hacia las oficinas de Yue Hua Entertainment que le habían recomendado para hacer casting de baile y acompañar en un concierto a uno de sus grupos de idols. En realidad, nunca pensó que eso pasaría, así que estaba un poco emocionado. Las puertas que habían estado cerradas por mucho tiempo comenzaron a abrirse, gracias a ese Omega. Cuando estacionaba su motocicleta, se encontró con alguien conocido, bajando de una camioneta, este también lo vio y no dudo en saludarlo.  
—¿YiBo?  
—¿Wen Han?  
Este prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos, los que iban con él se quedaron un poco pasmados.   
—¿Cómo es que?—YiBo lucia una radiante sonrisa.  
—Trabajo para esta empresa, ¿lo olvidaste? ¿Cuándo estábamos en Corea?

En su tiempo en Corea del Sur participo en varios casting para ser reclutado como bailarín, pero termino por ser rechazado debido a su género. Li Wen Han por otro lado, fue aceptado no solo por su talento, sino porque se trataba de un Alfa Dominante, en aquella época fue de los pocos que apoyo a YiBo durante su trayecto y se lamentó mucho cuando tuvo que volver.  
—Vaya, me alegro por ti—le dijo YiBo.  
—Es imposible que ya no me hablaras, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Vine por un casting de baile.  
—¡Ah! Ya sé, te vi el otro día en ese programa, esperaba encontrarme contigo. No has perdido el ánimo, me alegro tanto—revolvió sus cabellos, algo que a YiBo no parecía molestarle. El resto del grupo al cual pertenecía Wen Han se acercaron a ellos, presentándolo como un amigo muy querido.  
—No sabía que eras amigo de un Alfa de su tipo—dijo uno de ellos, su tono no fue muy agradable, pero YiBo solo sonrío.  
—Hey, él es mi amigo, no te permitiré que le hablas así—lo regaño Wen Han.  
—Oye, solo decía, no quise decirlo en ese tono, amigo—dijo, ahora mirando a YiBo—.Los Alfas de tu clase son buenos, tú sabes…  
—Ya cállate—le regaño otro del grupo, golpeándolo con su gorra.  
En el acto todos comenzaron a reírse, YiBo junto con ellos. 

Uniq es un grupo de Idols como ningún otro, compuesto enteramente por Alfas, se había abierto camino en el mundo del espectáculo, Yue Hua aposto por ellos de una manera impresionante y hasta el momento su popularidad iba en aumento, incluso cuando había otros grupos idols como BTS compuestos por Alfas y Omegas o EXO que tenía el mismo semblante, además de otros viejos como Super Junior, con solo un Omega en su grupo, todos ellos con su base en Corea, pero Uniq era el único de China—Corea. YiBo se sentía bien por su amigo, después de todo, nunca lo trato diferente, viéndolo casi como un hermano mayor.

El casting fue de manera individual, para su sorpresa Wen Han estaba entre los entrevistadores y eso fortaleció su confianza de hacerlo bien. Tras dos horas en el lugar, salió con la carta de aceptación y un contrato del evento para el concierto.

Sentado sobre su motocicleta listo para arrancar, YiBo leía lo que pagarían al finalizar el evento y si era suficiente para terminar sus deudas con cierto Omega. Mas, Wen Han salió del elevador para darle alcance, solo que en ese momento un auto se atravesó y de este bajo una persona que YiBo no esperaba ver ahí. Al levantar la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron, se trataba de Xiao Zhan, recién bajaba cuando vio al chico, sin más se acercó a él.  
—Wang YiBo—le saludo con una gran sonrisa, por fin le veía desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Wen Han al ver eso, se detuvo y por alguna razón decidió observar en silencio. YiBo recordó lo último que paso entre ellos, no solo la pequeña discusión, sino aquella vez cuando olfateo sus feromonas se vio un poco afectado después del espectáculo en Day Up, aun haya sido por corto tiempo, sin duda alguna las feromonas de un Omega Dominante eran muy diferentes al de uno común.  
—Hola, me alegra poder verte, aquella vez no pu…  
—No fue nada—corto YiBo la conversación, dándole la espalda.  
Xiao Zhan no entendía el carácter de este chico, y eso lo molestaba, por lo que decidió adelantarse esta vez, dando la vuelta para verlo de frente, sujetando el manillar de la motocicleta.  
—¿Qué haces?—alzo la ceja el chico ante la mirada del mayor.  
—¿No sabes lo que es saludar?—le pregunto.  
Las personas que venían con Xiao Zhan se mantuvieron al margen, YiBo miro a todos lados como si mágicamente algo apareciese y lo sacaría de ahí, cuando vio que no pasaría regreso la vista con Xiao Zhan.  
—Hola—dijo sin mucho sentimiento.  
Xiao Zhan suspiro y soltó el manubrio, decepcionado.  
—Entiendo, no te molestare—se alejó para seguir su camino. Wen Han pensó que todo había acabado, pero repentinamente YiBo fue tras él, sujetando su mano.  
—Espera.  
Su guardaespaldas dio un paso para retenerlo, pero Xiao Zhan le dirigió una mirada que lo detuvo, sintiendo como su mano cálida abrazaba la suya.  
—Dime.  
YiBo lo soltó de inmediato, ocultando su mano detrás, luego jugo con su cabello un momento.  
—Lo lamento, fui grosero. La verdad aquella vez me vi un poco afectado por tus feromonas—le confeso, fue bastante directo, ningún Alfa diría eso tan fácilmente.  
—Yo—Xiao Zhan se sintió un poco avergonzado, ahora sabía que era su culpa.  
—Por eso me fui rápido, no quise contestar tus llamadas por lo que dije antes—explico YiBo.  
—¿Antes?—Xiao Zhan lo recordó.

“Solo no te acerques a mi”

—Oh, oh, entiendo—dijo, claro que YiBo lucia algo avergonzado—.Así que no fue solo por mi celo, sino eso—le sonrío.  
—No te rías, me siento como un idiota ahora mismo—suspiro YiBo.  
—¡Ja, ja! Lo siento, es que ¡Ja, ja!  
—Basta—reclamo el menor.  
Xiao Zhan se calmó y pronto le dirigió una amigable mirada, que impresiono no solo a YiBo sino a Wen Han, quien venía la escena oculto.  
—Déjame compensártelo—dijo Xiao Zhan repentinamente.  
—Espera, yo te debo mucho ¿Por qué querrías compensarlo?  
—Eso y esto es otra cosa, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—le dijo Xiao Zhan, tomando por sorpresa a YiBo.  
—Yo—YiBo no podía querer nada, dado que Xiao Zhan fue quien lo ayudo a obtener todos esos trabajos y logro arreglar su motocicleta.  
—Lao Xiao tenemos una junta pendiente—le interrumpió su asistente.  
—Ah, entiendo—asintió Xiao Zhan—.Wang YiBo piénsalo y dime más tarde, ¿quieres? Adiós—se despidió con gesto también.  
—Si, adiós. 

Tras entrar al elevador, Xiao Zhan miro a Wen Han mirándose en el espejo de un auto, le saludo con apenas un gesto. Y de inmediato de entrar en el elevador, fue con YiBo.  
—¡Hey!  
YiBo aún seguía pensando en lo que dijo, así que lucía distraído cuando Wen Han lo abrazo por los hombros.  
—Te estoy hablando, no me digas que tienes algo con ese Omega.  
—¿Qué? No, para nada—le dijo YiBo al fin reaccionando.  
—Es uno de los más cotizados en esta época, nos ofrecerán hacer una cooperación con él en un video, pero no sé.  
—¿Con Xiao Zhan?  
—Si, dime ¿Cómo se conocieron?  
—Es una larga historia—suspiro YiBo.  
—Como sea, mantente alejado, por lo que se es un Omega con gran demanda, hay muchos Alfas tras él, claro que será imposible si quiere mantenerse en esta vida. Bueno, vine porque no tuve oportunidad de despedirme, espero que me llames.  
—Si, lo hare—se despidió YiBo.

Mas tarde, mientras comía en un restaurante callejero, veía su móvil, esta vez buscando a Xiao Zhan en Weibo, dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo le hablo. Si, Idol muy cotizado, con gran número de seguidores, pero también tenía “Haters” que hablaban cosas horribles de él, claro que YiBo no podía creer nada de eso.  
—¿Cuánto es?—pregunto a la señora encargada, volviendo a la pantalla. Después de pagar la cuenta, regreso a la pista para ayudar con el trabajo en el taller y más tarde una prueba.

Cuando entro escucho una voz muy conocida, provenía de la televisión, todos ahí estaban escuchando una actuación de Xiao Zhan.  
—¡Wou! Es hermoso, ¿no creen? Que daría por conocer a un Omega así.  
—Cállate, seguro que ni te vería—comento otro.  
—¿Cómo sabes?   
—Chicos, los Idols son como las monjas, están casando con algo más grande.  
—¡Ja, ja! Eso fue gracioso.  
YiBo escucho sus comentarios, pero no hizo ninguno al respecto, fue directo a trabajar en la moto que dejo antes. Su jefe se paró a su lado y señalo.  
—No olvides apretar esa tuerca.  
—Si, He Laoshi.  
—YiBo, YiBo—los demás se acercaron a él, incluso uno lo rodeo por el cuello.  
—¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría un Omega así?—le preguntaron.  
—No sé, de que hablan.  
—Eres un Alfa, creo que podrías darle a un Omega así—se rieron varios, el comentario estaba fuera de lugar, su jefe de inmediato llamo su atención.  
—¡Hey! Dejen eso y regresen a trabajar.

Se dispersaron cual, si fueran ratas, YiBo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la tuerca.  
—Estos chicos, solo piensan en eso, y eso que son Betas.  
—No los juzgo—dijo YiBo concentrado.  
—Pobre chico.  
—¿Qué?  
—Digo, todos los que son como el, por lo que dicen no pueden casarse, tener una vida común, como ir de compras o a una tienda sin ser rodeados por miles de esas fans locas. Y peor aún, un Omega varón.  
—He Laoshi, piensa mucho—le dijo YiBo.  
—¡Ja, ja! ¿Tú crees? Bueno—el mayor volvió a su mesa para arreglar una tarjeta de circuitos de un tablero de velocidades.  
YiBo se quedó pensando en todo eso. Mas tarde, tras la prueba de manejo de uno de los equipos en la pista, aun sentado sobre la motocicleta, saco su móvil y envío un mensaje, el cual decía:

“Quiero mostrarte algo, ven a la dirección que te envíe a las 10 de la noche si tienes tiempo, el próximo sábado”

No tardó mucho en que fuese contestado.

“Espero poder ir, gracias por dejarme compensártelo. YiBo”


	5. Capítulo 5 “Un Alfa arrogante”

El lunes lectura de guiones con el elenco de su nuevo drama “The Wolf”, Xiao Zhan ya había conocido a Darren Wang en una película, aunque su papel fue pequeño en ella había sentido que ambos podrían actuar juntos bien. Y la protagonista femenina, una hermosa Omega llamada Li Qin es muy profesional, así que el director tenía un elenco de primera clase y con los cuales, debido a sus géneros, no tendría ningún problema.  
—Ahí esta—señalo una de las actrices secundarias, al lado de Xiao Zhan cuando Darren Wang llego, claro que levanto la vista para verlo, había muchos actores Alfas, pero especialmente Darren llamaba mucho la atención por su gran carisma, claro que se trataba de un Dominante.

Cuando Darren vio a Xiao Zhan no dudo en ir a saludarlo, después de todo tenían como un año de no verse tras la película “The Rookies”.  
—Xiao Zhan ¿Cómo has estado?—extendió los brazos y lo estrecho, la acción no fue esperada por el Omega, pero igual contesto el gesto mientras reía.  
—¡Ja, ja! Bien.  
—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar—la gran sonrisa de Darren Wang siempre ha sido contagiosa y Xiao Zhan le agradaba mucho, pero debido a que Darren es muy abierto a veces podrían colocarlo en situaciones comprometedoras, aun así, cada que había un malentendido era el primero en salir para desmentirlo o en su defecto, disculparse. 

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa principal, el director ya les había dado con anterioridad el guion, así que simplemente era para disipar las dudas. Tras leerlo, entre risas, llanto y hasta sentimientos encontrados, tras salir con los horarios de filmación de escenas, Xiao Zhan fue directo a su camioneta, cuando Darren le dio alcance.  
—Xiao Zhan.  
—Dime.  
—¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde? Digo, me gustaría ponernos al corriente, he pasado fuera de China, así ¿Qué tal una comida?  
—Eso—Xiao Zhan no estaba seguro de verse con Alfa a solas, pero Darren de inmediato aclaro que también había invitado a Li Qin, así que, aliviado de eso, vio su horario y no había nada así que acepto—.Claro, solo después de las 5.  
—En ese caso, te envío la dirección.  
—Si.

De camino vio el mensaje con la dirección del lugar, había hecho una reservación en una sala VIP para los tres.  
—Marcare ese horario dentro de sus actividades—dijo la mujer, sacando su móvil para grabarlo, fue cuando Xiao Zhan recordó esa cita.  
—¡Ah! ¿El sábado no tenemos que viajar?  
—No, podrá descansar, aunque el domingo iremos al primer día de la filmación.  
—Si, lo entiendo ¿Sera en la mañana o tarde?  
—Creo que, a medio día, ¿Por qué pregunta? ¿Tiene una cita que no me ha dicho?—la mujer se apresuró a revisar toda la agenda por si había omitido algo.  
—No, no, solo preguntaba, un descanso, si, necesito dormir un poco más.  
—Si, en ese caso puede dormir hasta tarde, le hare la reservación de vuelo el domingo a las 2:00 p.m. ¿Le parece?  
—Perfecto—Xiao Zhan levanto el pulgar.   
El no podía decir nada sobre la “cita” que tenía con cierto Alfa, sería mejor para YiBo que se mantenga en secreto. Y había cierta emoción, desde que lo conoció en circunstancias no muy favorables y aunque los roces fueron constantes, sentía que había un alma tan diferente en lo que ese Alfa demostraba ¿Cuál era su verdadera identidad? Xiao Zhan se preguntaba cada que Wang YiBo dado que algunas veces lucia tan genial y otras no tanto, un Alfa como el, su capacidad de baile y esa manera de cantar, no podía considerarse un Recesivo. 

. . .

El taller del circuito fue visitado por una de las estrellas del mundo del ciclismo, Mikael Kum de Suecia quien daría una demostración en esa pista el domingo y quería verse precisamente con el jefe de YiBo.  
—Es un placer conocerlo—estrecho la mano del hombre mayor—.Es una leyenda en las pistas.  
—¡Ja, ja! Me hace el honor.  
—He laoshi—lo llamo Mikael de la misma manera en que lo hacen todos sus subordinados—.En la demostración me gustaría usar su taller como base durante la carrera.  
—Claro que sí, ¿su jefe de mecánicos vendrá?  
—Si, dijo que quería trabajar con usted directamente.  
—Ya veo, lo veré entonces—el mayor acepto la propuesta, mirando a YiBo llegar después de probar varias motocicletas—.Por cierto, me haría el favor de ver a un corredor.  
—¿Un corredor? Si He laoshi tiene un corredor que quiere que vea debe ser un gran prospecto—sonrío el hombre.  
—¡YiBo!—llamo al joven Alfa—.Es el, trabaja conmigo desde hace un par de años, es joven, pero puedo garantizar que no le fallara.  
—¿Qué pasa?—YiBo que al mirar bien al otro Alfa quedo boquiabierto, se trataba de alguien sumamente bueno en el circuito. Mikael estrecho su mano y su jefe le dijo que saliera a la pista de nuevo, esta vez tendría un espectador muy importante.

YiBo no desperdiciaría su oportunidad, así que lo hizo. Salió a correr con todo lo que tenía, sus movimientos, cambios de carril, estabilidad en la motocicleta, ese Alfa estuvo atento a todo, y al final se reunieron en los pits.   
—Eres bueno chico.  
—Gracias—YiBo emocionado.  
—¿Cómo un Alfa como tu pasa desapercibido?—pregunto Mikael.  
—Eso—YiBo no quería mentirle, así que, tras respirar hondo, contesto—.Es que soy un Alfa Recesivo.  
—¿Qué? No lo pareces. He laoshi, ¿dice la verdad?—cuestiono al mayor. Este le miro con cierta impresión, dado que no esperaba que YiBo le dijera la verdad en esos momentos, solo asintió—¿Tomas medicamentos?  
—Si, bueno—acomodo el casco sobre el asiento—.Tomo mis medicamentos y estoy completamente controlado—al decir eso, YiBo sabía que le darían la espalda, como siempre. 

Wang YiBo era del 60% de los casos de Alfas Recesivos que debían administrarse medicamentos cada cierto tiempo, no solo para controlar ese carácter explosivo, sino otros para mantener su sistema inmune fuerte para atacar enfermedades. A diferencia de los Omegas Recesivos, quienes no solo tomaban supresores, sino también esa clase de medicamento para fortalecerse en caso de enfermedades.

Esto era algo que YiBo no solía decir a nadie, pero si alguien como Mikael Kum preguntaba, debía decirlo. Él sabía que no existía una regla que regulara a los géneros dentro de las carreras, sin embargo, la discriminación siempre estaba a la orden del día.  
—He Laoshi, voy a guardar la motocicleta—dijo a su jefe, ya tomando la negativa por parte del ace del circuito.  
—Ah, si—asintió el mayor.  
—Espera—lo llamo Mikael—¿Querrías hablar conmigo de tu futuro?—le pregunto a YiBo.  
—¿Eh? ¿Habla en serio? Soy un Recesivo.  
—No hay reglas sobre eso, tus medicamentos no son drogas que vayan en contra de las leyes, ¿o sí?  
—No, para nada—sonrío YiBo.  
—En ese caso, ¿los invito a comer?—les dijo a ambos.  
Desde atrás, el resto del equipo de mecánicos levanto las palmas por YiBo, puesto que era una oportunidad muy grande de ser apoyado por alguien como Mikael Kum.

Las 5 de la tarde en uno de los restaurantes exclusivos de la ciudad, YiBo esperaba junto a su jefe a su anfitrión. Jamás había estado en un lugar así, el lujo podía apreciarse por todas partes y era bastante famoso por sus cenas VIP.  
—¿Emocionado?—le pregunto He laoshi.  
—Claro que sí, gracias a usted—le dijo YiBo.  
—Oh, mira ahí viene su asistente—señalo el mayor.  
YiBo volteo a ver a la mujer, pero detrás de ellas estaba otra persona conocida, se trataba de Xiao Zhan, y justo en ese momentos sus miradas se encontraron. El Omega le sonrío y disculpándose con la actriz que lo acompañaba camino lentamente hacia YiBo, mientras tanto, el simplemente se quedó en su lugar, pensó que no había nada de extraño que alguien como Xiao Zhan fuera a un restaurante tan caro como ese, y justo cuando estaba por llegar, Darren bajaba las escaleras.  
—¡Ya llegaste!—abordándolo por completo.  
—Si, llegamos—dijo Xiao Zhan pasando de la vista de YiBo hacia Li Qin.  
La Omega también se acercó a ellos, Darren la saludo y luego se hizo un lado para dejarlos pasar primero, solo que Xiao Zhan seguía esperando poder saludar a YiBo, quien aún mantenía cierto contacto visual con él.  
—¿Pasa algo? ¿Alguien conocido?—Darren sin intención paso la mano por su cintura, apenas rozándolo sin que se diera cuenta de su acción.  
—Si, es que—Xiao Zhan solo desvío un momento su mirada de YiBo y cuando volvió a buscarlo, ya no estaba. No entendía lo que pasaba, pensó que al menos eran conocidos para saludarse si llegaban a verse en cualquier lugar.

Darren llevo a sus invitados a su sala para comer y platicar sobre el drama, después de todo trabajarían por unos meses juntos. Por otro lado, YiBo estaba sentado delante de una gran mesa, con el centro giratorio lleno de comida, He laoshi platicaba con Mikael sobre la carrera de demostración ese fin de semana, pero cuando llamaron a YiBo este no los escucho la primera vez.  
—YiBo.  
—¿Ah? Lo siento, yo…  
—¡Ja, ja! Chico, le decía a tu jefe que tienes una excelente técnica, imagino que tanto tiempo viendo las carreras aprendiste cosas, pero si tuvieras una oportunidad para correr seria grandioso, ¿Qué dices?  
YiBo aún estaba pensativo, así que su jefe tuvo que patear su pierna para que reaccionada.  
—¡Si! Si, claro que si tuviera una oportunidad seria grandioso—asintió YiBo.  
—Bueno, en dos meses iré a una carrera en Japón, me gustaría saber si quisieras ir, podría llevarte a ver y conocer gente.  
—Eso, wou—YiBo estaba sorprendido.  
—En este mundo debes conocer gente, entre mejor conectado estés podrías obtener patrocinios—explico Mikael.  
—Entiendo, gracias por la oportunidad.  
—Bien, en ese caso se ha dicho, le diré a mi jefe de mecánicos que te llame una vez se acerque la fecha, te unas a mi equipo y puedas viajar con nosotros, claro si He laoshi no tiene problemas.  
—Claro que no—dijo el mayor, orgulloso de su joven aprendiz.  
—Bueno, dicho esto, comamos—les dijo Mikael.  
Una oportunidad entregada en charola de plata, no podía desperdiciarla por nada del mundo, YiBo sabía que si lograba resaltar podría conseguir algún patrocinador y ser el piloto que desea. Sin embargo, entre sus pensamientos seguía el presente con ese Omega idol y la manera en que ese otro Alfa lo tocaba, no sabía la razón, pero veía como su mano derecha se apretaba y cada que cruzaba esa imagen en su mente.

En la otra sala, Xiao Zhan escuchaba la plática de Darren mientras prácticamente picaba la comida, sin comer nada completamente.  
—¿Pasa algo?—le pregunto Li Qin.  
—Oh, no, todo bien, esta deliciosa la comida—sonrío Xiao Zhan tomando otro bocado y esta vez termino en su boca.  
—Antes dijiste que viste un conocido, ¿será que no pudiste saludar lo que causa tu falta de atención?—pregunto esta vez Darren, quien podría decirse que es bastante perceptivo. Xiao Zhan casi se atraganta al escuchar que adivino todo, bebió un poco de agua para pasar la comida.  
—Pensé que era alguien, pero no—dijo sin saber porque mentía ¿A caso se sentía avergonzado de ser ignorado? ¿Qué paso por su cabeza? ¿No estábamos siendo un poco cercanos?

Una tras otra preguntas invadieron su mente, pero siempre mostrando a sus compañeros una sonrisa, para que no sintieran su ausencia.   
—Me disculpan—Xiao Zhan movió la silla suavemente para levantarse, Darren también lo hizo, como decoro ante el Omega—.Debo ir al baño.  
—Está bien—asintió el Alfa.

Al salir de la habitación para dirigirse al baño precisamente la puerta de la otra sala se abrió, se trataba de YiBo, ambos se encontraron de frente. Xiao Zhan solo le concedió una pequeña sonrisa, pero por parte del Alfa, fue un ligero gesto con la cabeza antes de pasar a su lado.

Se sintió como una corriente de aire frio entre ellos, Xiao Zhan simplemente se quedó ahí, por un momento, si bien sabía que su carácter era especial por ser un Alfa Recesivo, no esperaba un trato tan hostil entre ellos a esas alturas.

Después de ir al baño regreso a la sala, justamente vio como YiBo entraba a la suya, quería llamarlo y preguntarle si había dicho algo que lo molestara, pero justamente cuando pensó eso se dijo a si mismo ¿Por qué debería excusarse el mismo? 

Mas tarde, mientras se despedía de Li Qin y Darren Wang, vio a YiBo y compañía bajar las escaleras, Xiao Zhan desvío la vista y sonrío a Darren diciendo.  
—Me retiro, gracias por la invitación.  
—De nada, espero que trabajar contigo muy bien como hasta ahora.  
—Si—asintió Xiao Zhan, pero Darren tan efusivo como siempre palmeo su espalda, Li Qin por su parte reía con los gestos graciosos de ese Alfa actor.

YiBo no quito la vista jamás de ellos, y de hecho Darren pudo sentir una aura amenazante de parte de un Alfa extraño, así que se giró para ver a YiBo y luego a otros Alfas en los alrededores, mas YiBo de inmediato volteo hacia otro lado.  
—Qué raro, pensé que…  
—¿Qué sucede?—le pregunto la actriz.  
—Nada, solo que por un momento sentí la feromona agresiva de un Alfa, fue escaso de nada.  
—Oh, alguien esta celoso por ahí cuidando a su Omega, que tierno—sonrío la mujer—¿Cierto?—se dirigió a Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Ah? Si, si—asintió, aunque de reojo observo a YiBo.

La velada termino, todos tomaron su rumbo y Xiao Zhan volvió a su hotel, tendría que viajar a la ciudad vecina para una sesión de fotos para Baazar, este traslado seria en auto así que no tenía que pasar por el bendito aeropuerto, ya que el lugar era un museo donde había un templo donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión.

Mientras tomaba la ducha recordó lo que Darren dijo, sobre un Alfa emitiendo feromonas agresivas, en ese punto los Omegas Dominantes no percibirían eso, así que se preguntaba de donde pudieron venir, aunque según Darren debió ser su imaginación, ¿y sí?

Al salir de la ducha vio que su móvil estaba sonando, al leer la pantalla se trataba de él, no iba a contestar, su manera de actuar su odiosa hasta cierto punto, solo que pensándolo bien debía saber lo que había pasado en realidad.

Llamada…  
—Si—contesto calmado.  
—Voy a enviarte el saldo de mi deuda, ya no te deberé nada—dijo YiBo, por su parte Xiao Zhan pensó que no tenía que hablarle para eso, así que continuo.  
—Gracias, quedamos a mano entonces.  
—Si, bueno me despido—justo YiBo colgaría cuando Xiao Zhan reacciono.  
—Espera, sobre este sábado…  
—Lo lamento, estaré ocupado, otro día será, igualmente tu no tendrás tiempo con tu trabajo—dijo YiBo.  
Finalmente lo entendió, algo paso en ese encuentro fugaz en el restaurante, por más que pensaba que era ,solo lo hizo enojar.  
—Bien, no quiero molestar más. Gracias por todo—contesto y colgó.

Ahora se sentía como un adolescente en su primera pelea con el novio, incluso arrojo el móvil a la cama, sentándose para terminar de secar su cabello. 

¿Por qué se comportaba así con un desconocido? En especial, un Alfa, ni Xiao Zhan entendía, de alguna manera solo sentía un poco de empatía con él, respecto a su género y como era rezagado.

En su pequeño departamento, YiBo veía la pantalla de su móvil, apretando la mano, preguntándose del porque reacciono de esa manera. Para distraerse, encendió el televisor y mientras cambiaba de canal se topó con un programa de dramas, en donde mostraban las próximas filmaciones y entre ellas salió el, Xiao Zhan junto a los dos protagonistas, reconociendo enseguida a ese Alfa Dominante en el restaurante.  
—Ellos saldrán en un drama juntos—murmuro ¿No sería normal que socializarán? Bueno, no lo sabría dado que jamás en su vida había hecho un drama.

Volvió a su teléfono y entro a Weibo para ver las noticias del espectáculo, topándose precisamente con el avistamiento de los actores, Darren Wang, Li Qin y Xiao Zhan en un restaurante, todos comentaban en las parejas hermosas que podrían formarse, incluso Xiao Zhan con Darren Wang, al leer eso, YiBo recordó lo que He laoshi le dijo, sobre lo difícil de ser un idol Omega, y se sintió un idiota. Se convirtió en uno de esos tontos que les gusta inventar escándalos en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente trato de seguir sus actividades, después de todo ya todo estaba hecho, incluso si trataba de hablarle para disculparse, solo se vería como un Alfa celoso. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué podría ser?. De pronto uno de sus compañeros, que se consideraba fan de Xiao Zhan mostraba a sus amigos algunas fotografías, no solo eso, platicaba de que próximamente tendría una sesión de fotos en el Monte de Heng a unos 160 kilómetros de la ciudad.  
—¿Regresara a la ciudad?—le pregunto YiBo, dejando a sus compañeros un poco confundidos.  
—¿Por qué de pronto te interesa un idol?  
—Solo curiosidad—le sonrío y les dio la espalda, en serio se sentía tonto.  
—Estará ahí hasta el sábado, eso creo—le contesto finalmente el joven.  
—Ah—contesto YiBo como si no le interesara.  
—Y siempre se hospeda en el hotel de Changsha, según el grupo de fans que sigo.  
«¿Estará en ese hotel?...» pensó YiBo, dado que conocía el lugar por ser uno de los más lujosos y exclusivos de la zona.

Si estuviera el sábado ahí, significa que no iría a su cita, en ese punto creía que también había sido timado por el idol, pero no sonaba así cuando le hablo por teléfono. 

. . .

El sábado como lo había ajustado antes con su asistente, Xiao Zhan tendría la tarde y noche libres, aunque sus planes cambiaron súbitamente, pensó que podría quedarse en el hotel y descansar al menos.   
—Llegamos—su asistente bajo de la camioneta, encaminándose para llevar los obsequios de la marca que venían atrás.  
Xiao Zhan acomodo sus cosas y al bajar se topó con una escena cotidiana, había muchas de sus fans en la puerta, con carteles y fotografías, gritando su nombre. Este claro les sonrío a todas y se acercó para tomar los obsequios, así como cartas que suelen escribir. Mientras hacía eso, paso la vista hacia la calle, donde sorpresivamente YiBo se encontraba estacionado con su motocicleta, recargado en ella.  
¿Qué hacía ahí? Era la pregunta que Xiao Zhan se hacía, su reciente comportamiento no era razonable, pero menos razonable el que se encontrara de pronto frente a su hotel. Le miró fijamente por unos instantes, antes que sus fans se dieran cuenta, se dio la vuelta para ingresar al hotel, donde ya no podían seguirlo.

Fue entonces que su asistente se encargaba de que llevaran sus cosas arriba, que este tomo un momento para alejarse y hacer una llamada. Fuera, YiBo veía el mar de gente alrededor que aún no se disipaba, aunque estaba ahí no tenía idea de cómo hacer que hablaran, mas no pensó demasiado cuando sonó su móvil, se trataba de él.

Llamada…  
—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto un poco rudo, Xiao Zhan.  
YiBo se quedó callado un momento, en realidad no había pensado en que le diría.  
—¿Wang YiBo?  
—Si, yo vine a disculparme—al decir eso, parecía que hubiese comido algo malo, una mueca en su cara se mostraba como tal. Decir que “iba a disculparse” fue lo único que pensó en esos momentos.  
—¿Hiciste algo malo?—pregunto esta vez el idol.  
Ya estaba avergonzado así que YiBo perdió la paciencia.  
—¿Vas a venir o no?—dijo sin más preámbulos—.Estaré esperando aquí hasta la noche, cuando se hayan ido todos estos fans.

Tras eso colgó, Xiao Zhan se sorprendió un poco, pero era digno de un Alfa así que simplemente sonrío. Ahora comenzaba a entender la razón de porque quería acercarse a él, se trataba de su manera tan arrogante de ser, pese a su clase.


	6. Capítulo 6 “Zhan Ge y Bo Di”

Las 10 de la noche y por fin se fue el último fan, después de todo se trataba de un hotel por lo que no los dejarían permanecer bloqueando sus puertas. YiBo vio la entrada del estacionamiento al hotel y condujo su motocicleta hacia ahí, pero el guardia de la pluma lo detuvo.  
—¿Puede mostrar a llave de su habitación?  
—¿Llave?—YiBo alzo la ceja sin entender, al parecer solo los huésped pueden ingresar, era obvio para mantener la privacidad de sus clientes.  
Pero, mientras hablaba con él una llamada llego a su caseta, la cual atendió de inmediato y unos minutos después regreso con YiBo.  
—Pase por favor.  
YiBo solo sonrío un poco antes de entrar con su motocicleta, y al pasar frente al elevador pudo ver como las puertas se abrieron dejándose ver al idol, quien avanzo lentamente hacia él, pero al estar frente a YiBo. Xiao Zhan se le quedó mirando, era como si tratara de descifrar lo que pensaba, después de todo había sido un poco brusco esos días.  
—¿Vas a venir o no?—pregunto el Alfa.  
—¿Así tratas a tus mayores?—dijo Xiao Zhan al verse agredido.  
—Es cierto, eres mayor que yo, a veces lo olvido, luces tan joven a pesar de ser tan viej…  
—Cállate—Xiao Zhan lo empujo para que no terminará la frase, subiendo en la parte de atrás. YiBo solo sonrió y le pasó el casco extra.  
—¿Listo?—pregunto.  
—Vamos—contesto Xiao Zhan.  
Arranco la motocicleta y apenas lo sostenía de la chamarra, pero al subir la rampa del estacionamiento hacia la calle, un tope le hizo abrazarse de su cintura un momento.  
—Lo siento—dijo el Omega.  
—Sostente—le dijo YiBo.  
Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta que no le molestaba su cercanía, como lo había escuchado de algunos Alfas Recesivos, que buscan no tocar a los Omegas por miedo a perder el control, y ya lo había notado antes. Aun así, como un Omega trataba de mantener la distancia con todos, sabía que su naturaleza era codiciada, y más siendo un idol.

Condujeron cerca de una hora hasta llegar a su destino, Xiao Zhan no estaba seguro, al principio pensó que solo navegarían por ahí, pero al ver la reja enfrente y como YiBo simplemente entró sin miramientos. Al momento de estacionarse a mitad de lo que parecía una carretera sin ninguna luz, Xiao Zhan se sintió intranquilo.  
—Esto es…  
—La pista de carreras.  
—¿Me trajiste a una pista de carreras de noche?—Xiao Zhan bajo de la motocicleta, todo estaba obscuro. YiBo acomodo su moto y fue a un panel a un lado y jalo la palanca, así todas las luces se iluminaron, Xiao Zhan pudo apreciar el circuito completo, hasta los pits. YiBo veía su rostro, el de un niño ante un juego nuevo. Se emparejo a él y golpeo un poco su hombro con el suyo.  
—¿Quieres correr un poco?  
—¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, no, nunca he conducido una motocicleta—negó Xiao Zhan con un gesto también de las manos.  
—¡Ja! No es difícil—YiBo regreso por su moto y con una sonrisa—.Te daré tu primera lección.  
—¿Aquí mismo?  
—Si, en el día la pista casi siempre está ocupada—contesto YiBo—.Ven.  
Xiao Zhan hizo caso y se acercó a él, YiBo le mostro cada parte de la motocicleta, el encendido, acelerador, frenos, así como también como debe dirigirse en la pista. El Omega le miraba muy interesado.  
—El peso de la motocicleta debe ser equilibrado con el tuyo, es fácil si sabes bailar, es casi lo mismo.  
—Dudo que sea lo mismo, YiBo—Xiao Zhan se montó en el vehículo, sosteniendo con sus piernas el suelo. El joven le miro a la cara—¿Qué pasa?  
—Me llamaste YiBo—le sonrío este.  
—Sí, bueno, eres menor que yo, no tengo que usar honoríficos.  
—¡Ja, ja! En ese caso, podría llamarte “Zhan Ge”, ¿te parece?—le dijo el menor, ante eso, Xiao Zhan casi pierde el equilibrio de la moto dado que nadie lo había llamado de esa manera, como si fuese un hermano mayor, en sentido Omega masculino no era común llamarlos así, solo a los Alfas o Betas.  
—¿Estás bien?—YiBo lo sostuvo fuerte. Tal incidente dejo a Xiao Zhan tan cerca YiBo que podía oler el aroma de su cabello, al darse cuenta de la cercanía volteo hacia otro lado—¿Qué pasa?  
—Nada, nada, solo me sorprendió que me llamaras así.  
—Entonces, ¿no puedo?  
—Considerando que soy mayor, y que casi te atropello una vez, está bien, puedes hacerlo—asintió Xiao   
Zhan—.Bo Di—poniendo énfasis en esas últimas palabras. YiBo ahora era el sorprendido, volteo a mirarlo, era como si quisiera reclamar, una cosa era tratar a una persona mayor como tal, pero que se refirieran a él como un “Didi” no le parecía agradar mucho, pero cuando vio el rostro de Xiao Zhan y la satisfacción de llamarlo así, simplemente lo dejo pasar.  
—Sí, sí, seré tu “Didi”. Bien, ahora inténtalo—YiBo dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda del otro.  
Xiao Zhan sintió un poco brusco su gesto, pero no le pareció mal le gustaba ser tratado como un chico más. Se acomodó de nuevo y encendió la motocicleta.  
—Entonces, debo acelerar poco a poco, y no perder el equilibrio, ¿sí?—estaba nervioso por conducir una cosa así, pero emocionado también movió la manija derecha para acelerar, pero al estar moviéndose con cierta velocidad, presiono el freno—¡Wou! Espera…  
—Hazlo poco a poco, porque si frenas de golpe podrías caer—le dijo YiBo.  
—Bien, ya entendí.  
—Vuelve a intentarlo—lo alentó YiBo, quien sostenía el vehículo cual si fuese un niño ayudándole a su hijo a usar la bicicleta.  
Entre varios intentos, solo hasta el décimo logro avanzar sin casi caer. Aunque fue solo unos cuantos metros, ya conocía lo básico y Xiao Zhan estaba emocionado de poder conducir una motocicleta.  
—¿Lo hice bien?—el mayor volteó para ver a YiBo, pero no estaba—¿YiBo?  
—Aquí—este llegó con un par de cervezas, ofreciéndole una—¿Bebes?  
—Un poco—asintió Xiao Zhan.  
Los dos se sentaron a mitad de la pista, viendo las luces como un hermoso espectáculo, bebiendo cervezas. Era tan pacífico y relajante, Xiao Zhan no podía visualizar el lugar lleno de personas para ver las carreras.  
—Mi sueño es correr en esta pista, no como probador, sino como piloto. Un día lo haré—bebiendo un gran trago.  
Xiao Zhan se le quedó mirando, admirando su perfil, si le preguntarán, diría que ese joven realmente es apuesto, si fuese un Alfa Dominante, seguro que tendría todo a sus pies—¿Y el tuyo? No, espera lo están viviendo.  
—No en realidad—suspiro Xiao Zhan dejando la botella medio beber a un lado—.Llegue a ser idol por el apoyo de mis amigos y mis padres. Si preguntas a una persona común si es un sueño, te diría que sí. En mi caso...  
YiBo recordó lo que He laoshi le comento sobre la vida de los ídolos, al ver el rostro de Xiao Zhan en esos momentos, comprendió una cosa importante.  
—Te sientes como un ave enjaulada—suspiro YiBo.  
—Sí, así es—los dos se vieron a los ojos.  
—Me siento igual, sé que puedo hacer muchas cosas, tengo la energía para hacerlo, pero mi gen me retiene.  
—Igual, podré tener la fama que deseo, puedo ayudar a mis padres, aun siendo un Omega. Sin embargo, a veces siento que quiero algo más, o algo menos.  
—¿Menos? Jamás pensé que escuchara eso.  
—¡Ja, ja! Es tonto no, querer ser normal—le miro Xiao Zhan, mirando el cielo.  
—No, para nada, te entiendo—YiBo tomo un trago más de cerveza, luego se levantó y estiro un poco—.Dime ¿Qué quieres en estos momentos?  
—¿Qué quiero? Mmmm—el mayor se levantó y comenzó a reírse por debajo—.Sonara raro, pero quiero un amigo.  
—¿Eso?—YiBo encogió los hombros—.Zhan Ge eres un poco raro.  
—¿Tú crees?  
El chico se dio la vuelta hacia él, e inclino un poco la cabeza, y dijo, tras extenderle la mano.  
—Mucho gusto, soy Wang YiBo y desde hoy seré tu amigo.  
Tal expresión dejo sin palabras a Xiao Zhan, era la primera vez que alguien le era tan sincero para ser su amigo siendo un idol ¿En serio seria amigo de uno? Sin embargo, la propuesta le era muy atractiva, en especial porque estaba muy interesado en él. Su presencia le agradaba, y podía ver lo talentoso que era.  
—Sí, Bo Di—por fin estrecho su mano—.Con una condición.  
—¿Cuál?—siendo extraño para YiBo, pero luego pensó que siendo una estrella, claro que tendría condiciones, tal vez como no divulgar nada de su relación o algo así.  
—No quiero que seas cerrado conmigo, háblame de lo que te pase, si tienes alguna duda, lo que sea—una amplia sonrisa en su rostro dejo impresionado a YiBo—.Si tu serás mi amigo, deseo ser tu amigo de verdad, ¿lo quieres?  
—Zhan Ge, tu—YiBo no podía creer que este Omega fuese tan raro ¿Sera que los Omegas Dominantes son así?

Después de dos botellas, YiBo se le quedo mirando, dado que tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.  
—¿Zhan Ge?—pasó la mano frente a su rostro—¿Estas ebrio?  
—¡Ja, ja! Bo Di, yo…  
No dijo más, desmayándose hacia atrás. Ni siquiera YiBo pudo retenerlo, así que lo vio caer en el suelo. 

A la mañana siguiente, Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un sofá, cubierto con una manta y rodeado de cojines. Su primera reacción fue asustarse, puesto que estaba en un lugar extraño.  
—¿Ah?—miro a su alrededor y pudo notar fotos de motocicletas, se levantó para dar una vuelta, y darse cuenta que estaba en casa de YiBo, al mirar su móvil apenas eran las 7 a.m., su asistente llegaría hasta las 11 a.m. al hotel por él. Se relajó un poco, dado que ahora se encontraba en la casa de un amigo, pese a que era su primer amigo Alfa después de ser idol.   
—Ya despertaste, ¿quieres comer algo?—YiBo entro a la casa con una bolsa, en la cual traía huevos, yendo directo a la cocina, mirando fijamente la sarteneta. El Omega por fin lo recordó lo que había pasado, resulto ser que no era muy tolerante al alcohol, era su culpa por beber sin cuidado—.Un jugo—ofreció YiBo.  
—Si—Xiao Zhan se sentía avergonzado por lo que paso. Por extraño que pareciera, no se sentía amenazado para nada.   
—Lo siento, tuve que traerte aquí a mi casa, no podía llevarte en ese estado a tu hotel, pensarían…  
—Entiendo, gracias y lamento molestarte—fue cuando Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta que YiBo seguía viendo la sarteneta—¿Qué haces?  
—Quería hacer el desayuno, pero…  
—¿Sabes cocinar?—pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—En realidad no—YiBo tras un largo suspiro. Xiao Zhan fue hasta la cocina y con un gesto le dijo que lo dejara.  
En cuestión de minutos, batió un par de huevos, los vertió en la sarteneta, y preparo omelet. YiBo ya tenía un poco de arroz en el horno de microondas.  
—Wou, sabes cocinar.  
—Claro, mi madre y mi abuela me ensañaron—sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
—Veo que Zhan Ge puede hacer de todo—probando un poco—.Por cierto, ¿quieres que te lleve de regreso?  
—No, le llamare a mi asistente y le pediré que me encuentre en algún otro lugar, no quiero levantar sospechas.  
—¿Y qué le dirás?  
—Pues…no lo sé, tal vez que salí temprano por ahí—le sonrío terminado de comer.  
Los dos lucían como bueno amigos, YiBo le veía extrañado de compartir de esa manera con un Omega como Xiao Zhan, pero se sentía muy bien. En poco tiempo se dio cuenta que su trabajo era tan difícil, y ambos eran aves enjauladas, un amigo así, tendría que valer oro.

Después de llevarlo a un lugar cerca del aeropuerto, YiBo se despedía, aun montado en su motocicleta.  
—Si necesitas algo, solo llámame.  
—Igual tú, estamos a mano—Xiao Zhan extendió la mano, el menor la estrecho.  
—Si—bajo la careta—.Adiós, Zhan Ge.  
—Adiós, Bo Di.

Un día como una persona normal, Xiao Zhan estaba encantado, tenía también un amigo, algo que lo alegro mucho. 

Una amistad entre Alfa y Omega acababa de iniciar, una historia que podría ir más allá.


	7. Capítulo 7 “¿Un Alfa es mi mejor amigo?”

Las filmaciones para el drama de The Wolf iniciaron sin percances, Xiao Zhan paso por la caracterización de su personaje, la peluca y maquillaje más que nada tardaría un poco. Así que mientras dejaba que trabajaran en él, revisaba sus mensajes en WeChat, donde tenía algunos de su nuevo amigo.

“Tendré una presentación de baile próximamente en un concierto de un grupo, Uniq. Me dieron la oportunidad de unirme a la compañía. Creo que hasta que pueda ir a Japón quiero ahorrar dinero, así que seguiré con el baile”

Después de leer, Xiao Zhan sonrío pensando que no había muchas personas que no fuesen del medio con los cuales pudiera hablar de otras cosas.   
—Traje la fruta—su asistente le llevo un recipiente además de un tenedor.  
—Gracias—viendo el contenido, era un poco de naranja y manzanas. Mientras lo maquillaban lograba meter un poco en su boca, lo que hacía reír a la maquillista.  
—Sr. Xiao si quiere lo dejo comer.  
—No, no, está bien. Espero no le moleste.  
—¡Ja, ja! No, claro que no.

Tras terminar el maquillaje, tendría una reunión con el director para sus primeras escenas, las cuales serían filmadas esa tarde. Por el momento tenía un tiempo libre, así que fue a sentarse en silla bajo una sombrilla, sacando su móvil para contestar el mensaje.

“Bo Di, recuerdo bien sobre tu oportunidad en Japón, creo que es bueno que quieras ganar un poco de dinero antes de ir, pero no te sobre esfuerces. Conozco poco de ese grupo, pero si bailas con ellos, seguro será aún mejor. Por cierto, te mostrare mi personaje, serás el primero en verlo”

Se sacó una selfie, y la envío junto a su mensaje.  
—¿A quién se la envía?—pregunto su asistente al traerle su botella de té. Xiao Zhan guardo su móvil de inmediato.  
—A un amigo—dijo desviando la mirada y tomando un poco de té.  
—¿Amigo?—la mujer sonrío—¿Lo conozco?  
—¿Eh? Sí, claro que lo conoces, tu sabes casi todo de mi—le sonrío forzado. Como dijo el, su asistente sabe todo lo que ocurre en su vida para poder administrar sus horarios, así como comunicarle todo a su manager. Aun así, Xiao Zhan no estaba mintiendo, era su amigo y ella lo conocía.  
—Bien.  
Xiao Zhan volvió a su móvil para ver si YiBo había leído su mensaje, pero al parecer no.   
—Sus supresores—le entrego unas capsulas para que las tomara.  
—O sí.  
—De ahora en adelante, tratare de mantener una caja conmigo.  
—Espera, no es necesario, yo…  
—No quiero que pase lo que de Day Day Up—dijo ella con un tono algo severo. El entendía que era por su seguridad dado lo que ocurrió ese día. De no haber sido por YiBo, hubiese pasado una gran contrariedad al verse expuesto en esos momentos tan débiles de su cuerpo.

Conforme esperaba, veía a los asistentes de filmación ir y venir colocando el escenario para grabar, entre sus pláticas podía escuchar sus problemas, chistes e incluso sobre sus relaciones.   
—Le dije que no puedo ser su amiga—dijo una de los extras a otra.  
—¿Por qué? Dices que es lindo, ¿no es así?—pregunto la otra.  
—Bueno, es simple. Él es Alfa y yo Omega, y un Alfa y Omega no pueden ser amigos.  
Xiao Zhan no era de los que les gustaba meterse en conversaciones ajenas, solo que esta vez no pudo evitarlo.  
—Disculpen ¿Por qué no podrían ser amigos? ¿Un Alfa y Omega?  
Las dos chicas se le quedaron mirando, fue cuando reacciono que tal vez no debió haberse metido en su plática, solo que ellas, se sentaron a su lado como si fuesen buenos amigos. Su asistente que seguía viendo su horario simplemente sin darle mucho énfasis a su conversación, no era como si controlara sus pláticas.   
—Sr. Xiao es realmente difícil, digo, un Alfa siempre será un Alfa, es como entrar dentro de la jaula de un león—contesto la chica.  
—Yo digo que no, todo el tiempo estamos rodeados de Alfas ya sea Dominantes o Recesivos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia tener un amigo Alfa?—dijo la otra.  
Xiao Zhan veía de un lado a otro la conversación, mientras estaba en medio.  
—Sí, sí, eso es válido—digo él.  
—Esperen, entiendo que siempre estamos expuestos nosotros como Omegas frente a los Alfas. Pero, imaginen que vayamos a un lugar con nuestro amigo Alfa y resulta que otro Alfa se muestra interesado en nosotros, y no se acerca porque teme a nuestro amigo o en otra situación, compiten por nuestra atención. Los Alfas son celosos por naturaleza.  
—Pero, no hay ninguna relación—reclamo la otra chica.  
—Sí, lo sé, pero nadie más lo sabe. Y si lo que nuestro amigo Alfa quiere es que bajemos la guardia.  
—No, imposible, es un amigo—esta vez Xiao Zhan hablo.  
—Él tiene un punto—señalo la chica a favor.  
—Ahora bien, si entramos en celo ¿Qué pasa si el está presente? Podría atacarte, solo seguir su instinto—alego la chica en contra.  
—Oye, entiendo esa parte, pero debes tener cuidado.  
—Significa que vivirías con el alma en un hilo, como dije, es peligroso ¿Y si luego alega que solo te ataco por eso? ¿La ley no los obliga a ser responsables si quedas embarazada? Si quieres tener un amigo Alfa, solo mantenlo lejos o no lo tengas.  
—Bueno—la chica a favor comprendía las cosas.

El simplemente no podía creer que un Alfa y Omega pudieran ser amigos, pensando que incluso se quedó a dormir en su casa y YiBo jamás intento nada, de hecho, lo trato amablemente. Así que les dijo.  
—Creo que, si no lo han intentado, es imposible saber la realidad.  
—Sr. Xiao, lo dice como si tuviera un amigo Alfa.  
—Lo tengo—asintió el, con cierto orgullo.  
—¡Wou! ¡En serio!—incluso la chica que estaba en contra de ese tipo de relación se impresiono.  
—¿Cómo es?—preguntaron.  
Xiao Zhan sonrío y cuando se preparaba para contarles un poco de YiBo, sin decir su nombre, su asistente lo llamo para la junta con el director.  
—Lo lamento, debo irme.  
—¡Ah! No, por favor—ellas se lamentaron el no poder escuchar lo que sería una buena historia.

Conforme caminaban al lugar de la junta, su asistente no dejaba de verlo, fue entonces cuando le pregunto.  
—¿Qué es? ¿Se corrió el maquillaje?  
—No, solo me preguntaba quién ese amigo Alfa de quien habla.  
—Eso…  
—¿Tiene que ver que lo recogiéramos hace 3 días cerca del aeropuerto?-inquirió la mujer.  
El Omega encogió los hombros, sin duda alguna ella no podría ser engañada por mucho tiempo.  
—¡Je, je! A Jie no se la pasa ninguna—dijo él.  
—Así que es ese Alfa, pensé que no lograban llevarse bien.  
—Eso no es así, Bo Di tiene un carácter extraño, como…como un gato malhumorado, pero no es tan malo cuando lo conoces. Además, debes conocer todo tipo de personas.  
—¿Bo Di?—ella sonrío—.Tiene ya esa clase de relación con él.  
—Basta, no es lo que crees, soy mayor que él.  
Tras un largo suspiro, ella dijo.  
—Bien, pero no espere que lo vuelva a dejar solo con él, un Alfa es un Alfa.  
Ahí iba de nuevo, Xiao Zhan se sintió un poco deprimido con la insistencia de que un Alfa y Omega no podían ser amigos. Él estaba seguro de que rompería ese estigma y lograría ser el mejor amigo de YiBo.

La junta se llevó acabo y Darren le saludo, acercándose a él y tomándolo por el hombro, tenía una gran sonrisa.  
—Oye, te ves genial.  
—No tanto como tú—le contesto Xiao Zhan, pero al ver a Li Qin con su vestimenta, solo pudieron soltar un gran ¡WOU! Dado que lucía especialmente bella. Los dos aplaudieron y ella se sonrojo un poco.  
—No sigan, para mí “Ji Chong”—refiriéndose al nombre del personaje de Xiao Zhan—.Es más hermoso.  
—Bueno—Darren entrecerró el ojo y volvió a abrazar a Xiao Zhan, esta vez por la cintura—.Siempre ha sido hermoso, pero honor a quien honor merece—inclino un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

Durante la junta les dijeron que dividirían los equipos para filmar escenas simultáneas, Xiao Zhan estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que no tendría ningún problema. 

El día fue casi eterno además de frio dado que hubo escenas en un bosque en el cual estaba helado un poco. “Ji Chong” tendría su primer encuentro con la protagonista, donde quedaría impresionada con ella. Detrás de escenas, Darren Wang veía todo junto al staff, sin embargo, se acercó un poco a la asistente de Xiao Zhan.  
—A Jie, dime ¿Cuándo es su próximo día libre?—mirando con profunda atención a Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Día?—la mujer, ella reviso su agenda—.Tendrá la tarde libre del próximo sábado.  
—Bien, gracias—sonrío Darren y al ver que termino la escena, se dirigió hacia ellos.  
—Espere—la asistente se quedó un poco contrariada.  
Tras felicitarlos por terminar las escenas del día, iniciando filmación hasta el día siguiente a las 4 de la mañana. Darren abordo a Xiao Zhan mientras se abrigaba un poco por el frio de la montaña.  
—Hey, adivina—mostrándole su teléfono.  
—¿Qué es?—Xiao Zhan observo la pantalla y se una invitación para un concierto—.Ah, ya veo.  
—Algunos artistas fueron invitados, y podemos llevar a un amigo—sugirió Darren, golpeando su hombro contra el suyo.  
—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ¡Ja, ja!—tras reírse y ver la seriedad de su rostro, borro la sonrisa—¿En serio?  
—Si, será parte de la promoción, puedo sugerir al productor esto, ¿te parece?  
—Espera, no creo que…  
—¿Nunca has escuchado su música? Uniq—al decir eso, Xiao Zhan recordó que YiBo seria bailarín en ese concierto.  
—Está bien, iré—dijo rápidamente sin dejar que Darren dijera algo más.  
—¿Sí?  
—Si, dije que sí, pero habla con el productor, será más fácil si esto ayuda a la promoción de la filmación—Xiao Zhan le apunto.  
—¡Genial!—Darren levanto el puño en el aire y se fue.

Los dos caminaron lado a lado para dirigirse a los autobuses para quitarse el maquillaje y dormir un poco antes de despertarse en 5 horas. Dado que estaban un poco lejos de la ciudad más cercana, la producción rento estos autobuses donde podrían descansar.   
—Me siento como Tarzán—bromeo Darren.  
—¡Ja, ja! Si, algo así.  
—No, en serio, creo que tengo más maquillaje que tú, mira—tomo la mano de Xiao Zhan y la llevo hasta su rostro, tomándolo por sorpresa. Darren seguía sonriendo, mientras que Xiao Zhan observo como los demás los veían, retiro su mano lentamente.  
—Si, ya veo—desviando la vista.  
—¿Qué pasa?—Darren echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba—.Oye, somos amigos, ¿no?  
Al decir eso, Xian Zhan asintió, si YiBo era su amigo ¿Por qué no, Darren? Aunque no estaba tan seguro.

Esa noche, mientras intentaba dormir, encendió su móvil, trataba de mantenerlo apagado durante la filmación para no molestar entre escenas, fue entonces que vio el mensaje de YiBo, el cual iba acompañado de varios emoticones de risas.

“ ¡Ja, ja, ja! Zhan Ge se te ve bien el cabello largo, ¿es una peluca? ¿No es molesta? Como sea, me gusta cómo te ves, ¿debería llamarte Zhan Jie?”

Al leer eso, Xiao Zhan se sintió ofendido, así que cuando se disponía a contestar, una llamada llego a su móvil, se trataba de YiBo.

Llamada…  
—¿Parezco una chica?—lo regaño Xiao Zhan.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Te enojaste?—le dijo YiBo, quien estaba en casa, mirando unos videos de carreras en la televisión, pero lo apago de inmediato.  
—Claro que no, pero deberías cuidar tus palabras.  
—Ah, lo siento, lo siento—sonrío YiBo, recostándose en el sofá—.Pensé que no contestarías, son las 12 a.m., ¿no es así?  
—Acabo de terminar de filmar—contesto Xiao Zhan.  
—¡Wou! Significa que estabas trabajando.  
—Es un día normal, leí tu mensaje sobre el concierto.  
—Ah, sí, será este sábado.   
—Te veré ahí—le dijo Xiao Zhan, tomando por sorpresa a YiBo—.Me invitaron a ir, así que poder verte bailar en vivo.  
—¿O sea que no vas a escuchar a Uniq, si no a verme bailar a mí?—al decir eso, sonaba algo presuntuoso, y eso lo entendió Xiao Zhan.  
—Si, si, veré tu asombrosa participación, que genial es Bo Di—se burló Xiao Zhan.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Basta—YiBo teniendo toda la atención de su Gege—.Por cierto, ¿te gustan los videojuegos?  
—Claro, me gustan, pero no soy tan bueno.  
—Perfecto, así será más fácil ganarte—riéndose el menor.  
Xiao Zhan entrecerró los ojos y tras retirar el teléfono de su oído, alzo la voz y dijo.  
—¡No seré fácil!  
—¡Ja, ja! Bien, te invitare a jugar unas partidas.  
—En ese caso, nos veremos en mi casa—dijo Xiao Zhan.  
Al decir eso, YiBo se volvió a sentar, nunca espero que dijera fuese a su casa.   
—¿Tu casa?  
—Si, veré que tengo en la agenda la próxima semana.  
—Genial—asintió YiBo—.Y, por cierto, después del concierto ¿te gustaría cenar algo? Conozco un bien lugar, no, espera no creo que puedas ir…  
—¡Iré!—Xiao Zhan no tenía idea del lugar, pero con YiBo podía experimentar una vida normal, la cual no disfrutaba en años.

Después que conversación durara casi hora y media, lograron despedirse, aun sin ánimos de hacerlo. Y a las 3 de la mañana para el maquillaje y arreglos para filmar, Xiao Zhan bostezaba, siendo Darren quien lo noto más, dado que estaba sentado a su lado en la sesión de maquillaje.  
—¿No pudiste dormir?  
—¿Ah? No es eso, estuve hablando con amigo por teléfono.  
—¿Amigo?—Darren un poco extrañado—.Vaya, debió ser una buena conversación.  
—Solo tonterías, ya sabes—fue entonces cuando Xiao Zhan decidió preguntarle—.Dime, ¿Qué opinas entre la amistad de un Alfa y Omega?  
—Oh, eso—Darren se quedó pensativo y luego le sonrío—¿No somos amigos nosotros?  
Xiao Zhan permaneció callado, la verdad nunca lo había visto como un amigo, si, lo apreciaba, pero como compañero actor y del medio. Al escuchar ese silencio, Darren se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo la pantomima como si le hubiesen disparado.  
—¿Significa que no me ves como un amigo?—completamente ofendido.  
—No, no pretendo eso, yo solo que…—Xiao Zhan se sintió apenado.  
—Entiendo, entiendo, dime ¿tienes un amigo Alfa?—le pregunto, tras asentir, Darren se vio interesado en el—¿Lo conozco?  
—En realidad—Xiao Zhan recordó la cena en el restaurante, no podía decirle que era esa persona—.No, pero es un excelente bailarín, y le gustan las motocicletas.  
—Suena bastante genial, debe ser un Alfa Dominante del medio.  
La palabra “Dominante” salió de nuevo, Xiao Zhan pensó que si le comentaba lo contrario que se trataba de un “Recesivo” podría llevarse descontento, incluso para su ahora, Didi.  
—No es del medio.  
—Ya veo, espero conocerlo un día—le guiño el ojo Darren.

. . .

En el taller, Wang YiBo aceleraba una motocicleta para escuchar su motor y ver si no había un ruido extraño.  
—¿Cómo la ve?—le pregunto a He laoshi.  
El mayor ajusto un poco unos tornillos y con una seña le pidió que volviera a acelerar, acción que realizo el menor, luego levanto el pulgar arriba, indicándole que estaba perfecta.  
—Vamos a comer—les llamaron los demás mecánicos, reuniéndose en una mesa del taller, puesto que compraron algo de pollo y bebidas.

YiBo se sentó al lado de su jefe, probando un poco del pollo picante, resaltando de inmediato que estaba demasiado picante.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! YiBo no soporta mucho—se burló uno de ellos. Así que le tiro una servilleta en la cara.  
—¡Tonto!  
Entre risas su móvil sonó, llegando un mensaje, tras leerlo sonrío y volvió a guardarlo. Los demás se le quedaron mirando, esperaban una explicación.  
—¿Qué?—se detuvo YiBo tras beber un trago de cerveza.  
—Llevas días metido en tu móvil, y no creo que sea de motocicletas—le dijeron.  
—Es solo un amigo—contesto.  
Volvieron a verse entre sí, riéndose.  
—¿Omega, Alfa o Beta?  
—¿Por qué tendría que decirles a ustedes? ¿Y tendría algo de malo que tuviera un amigo Omega?—reclamo, aunque tomándolo con humor.  
Tras un minuto de silencio, los cuatro dijeron al unísono.  
—¡Claro que sí!  
Wang YiBo casi tira su pollo ante la sorpresa. Por otro lado, He laoshi solo se quedó observando.  
—No se puede ser amigo de un Omega, digo, son Omegas—comento uno de ellos.  
—Tonterías—dijo YiBo.  
—Solo piénsalo de esta forma, estar al lado de ellos sería muy tentador. Son bellos, perfectos, su aroma y…vaya, solo pensaría en como cogérmelo.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja!—soltaron la risa los demás.  
—No sería así, yo no lo veo como objeto sexual, montón de pervertidos—YiBo sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas imágenes. Más uno de ellos, lo abrazo por el cuello.  
—Eh, eh, dime ¿Cómo es el?  
Se le quedaron mirando en silencio, esperando que lo describiera. YiBo retiro su brazo y lo empujo, para luego levantarse de la mesa con sus porciones de comida.  
—No les diré—y se fue a comer a otro lado.

Mas tarde, sentado en las gradas vacías, mientras uno de los pilotos entrenaba en la pista. He laoshi fue a sentarse a su lado.  
—Chico, no los tomes en cuenta.  
—No lo hago.  
—Pero, permíteme darte un consejo—dijo He laoshi—.La amistad está basada en la verdad y el respeto, si tu amigo Omega te acepto como tal, no trates de ocultarle nada.  
—He laoshi, yo no…—YiBo trato de reclamar, pero ya no lo hizo—.Entiendo, seré más sincero.  
—Bien—palmeo su espalda—.Cuando termine, sigues tú en la pista.  
—¿Qué?  
—Les dije a los directivos que te dieran tiempo para entrenar, después de lo que dijo Mikael, sería bueno que practicaras un poco más.  
—Gracias, He laoshi.

Las palabras del mayor dejaron un poco inquieto a YiBo, puesto que había parte de su historia que no relevaba a cualquiera, y su decidió ser amigo de Xiao Zhan, tenía que ser sincero con él. Sin importar lo que los demás digan, un Alfa y Omega pueden ser amigos.

. . .

La noche del concierto al fin llego, Darren Wang vio a Xiao Zhan en la entrada de los VIP, donde había varios fans tomando fotografías. En todo momento, Xiao Zhan mantuvo su distancia, aun así, algunos reportes les pedían que se tomaran fotos juntos, Darren aprovecho el momento para acercarse y abrazarlo por la cintura, aquella acción no fue muy cómoda para el Omega.  
—Por aquí, una sonrisa—la fotógrafa profesional.

De pronto, parte del staff entro por una puerta cercana, entre ellos, el grupo de baile, Wang YiBo los seguía, mirando hacia el alboroto y flashes, mirando la escena. Xiao Zhan se apartó de Darren un poco, pero este lo seguía y posaba a su lado, tales acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para YiBo, en especial al recordarlo en el restaurante.   
—Hey, nos esperan—le dijo uno de sus compañeros.  
—Es claro que no le gusta—murmuro YiBo.  
—Hey—volvió a llamarlo su compañero, pero YiBo camino hasta el grupo y dejo que Xiao Zhan lo viera, haciendo un gesto para indicarle que estaba ahí. Al verlo, Xiao Zhan le sonrío y de alguna manera se sintió más cómodo.

Una vez en la sección frente al escenario, donde los invitados especiales verían el concierto, Xiao Zhan saco su móvil, enviándole un mensaje a YiBo.

“Estaré en primera fila, lúcete”

Después de recibir el mensaje, YiBo le contesto.

“Lo hare, nadie es más genial que yo. Solo obsérvame”

El concierto dio inicio con una de las canciones más famosas del grupo “EOEO”, el grupo de baile salió al escenario en medio de explosiones y YiBo dio una pirueta en el aire, llevándose los aplausos y gritos del público, se notaba que llamaba mucho la atención, al darse la vuelta, vio de reojo hacia Xiao Zhan, guiñándole el ojo.  
—Presumido—murmuro este.  
—¿Cómo?—Darren apenas escucho, pero vio como su mirada estaba fija en ese bailarín, de cierta manera le pareció conocido.

El grupo continuo con el espectáculo, dejando a sus fans encantadas, por lo que, llegando al final, al momento de despedirse, cantaron una canción más, fue entonces que, en medio de la escena, Wen Han invito a YiBo a hacer un duelo de baile, ambos emocionaron a todos, pero era claro que YiBo lo sobrepaso.  
—¿No es asombroso?—dijo Wen Han al micrófono a sus fans.  
Y todas gritaron emocionadas “Si”, YiBo solo bajo la cabeza, tomando aire, pero sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Bueno, les presento a mi mejor amigo ¡Wang YiBo!

Eso no se lo esperaba nadie, el que lo presentara ante el público, no era normal que tomaran en cuenta de esa manera a un bailarín, pero Wen Han sentía que debía tener su crédito.   
—¡GRITOS PARA EL!—levanto el micrófono hacia el público.  
—¡WANG YIBO! ¡WANG YIBO! ¡WANG YIBO!

Este solo pudo responder con un par de movimientos increíbles, dejando a todos anonadados. YiBo sonreía tan abiertamente que sorprendió a varios, tanto Omegas masculinos como femeninos. El paso la vista hacia ellos, algún día deseo tener esa vida, pero ahora mismo no lucia tan mal, paso la vista hacia Xiao Zhan y le dedico una mirada, así como una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

Después del concierto, los idols invitados se despedían y Xiao Zhan había quedado con YiBo de cenar con él, así que le envió un mensaje de verlo en estacionamiento. Solo que, al despedirse de Darren, este lo invito también a cenar.  
—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?—Darren hablo fuerte, dado que había mucho ruido y al ver que Xiao Zhan no lograba escuchar.  
—Perdón, ¿Qué?—pregunto, haciendo la seña que no podía oírle, por lo que Darren se acercó para hablarle al oído. Justo en ese momento, YiBo los vio conforme bajaba del escenario, se detuvo un instante, Wen Han por otro lado, se paró a su lado, guiando su mirada hacia donde tenía su atención, fue cuando vio a ese Omega de nuevo, el mismo que en estacionamiento aquella vez.  
—Es el de nuevo—le pregunto, mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello.  
—¿Eh?—YiBo salió de sus pensamientos.  
—Te dije, los Omegas como él tienen muchos pretendientes, en especial Alfas como Darren Wang, por lo que se, es un gran tipo.  
—Si, bueno, me alegre por Zhan Ge si es así—le sonrío YiBo como si nada, bajando completamente.   
Wen Han se quedó pensando «¿Soy yo o lo llamo “Zhan Ge”? No sabía que tenían esa relación…» completamente asombrado.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Xiao Zhan fue acompañado por su seguridad y por su asistente, el lugar era más calmado así que no había reporteros o fans, dado que se cerraba al público. Al salir por la puerta exterior, vio a YiBo recargado en su camioneta, claro que sus guardaespaldas intentaron decirle algo, pero Xiao Zhan los detuvo, y le saludo, chocando sus manos y hombros.  
—Eso fue increíble, y lo sabes.  
—¿Tú crees?  
—No dudaría que mañana tuvieras tu club de fans—le dijo el mayor.  
—¡Ja, ja! Zhan Ge, no traje mi motocicleta hoy, ¿podrimos ir en taxi? Está un poco lejos—señalo hacia la salida.  
—Mmm…

La asistente como los guardaespaldas y conductor se les quedaron mirando, no sabían en que momentos su relación se tornó tan amistosa, en especial con un Alfa como YiBo.  
—Claro, espera—Xiao Zhan se internó en su camioneta y saco un gorra, así como cambio su saco por una chaqueta y un cubrebocas.  
—¿A dónde cree que va?—su asistente lo tomo por el brazo.  
—A cenar, quedamos que iríamos—le contesto mirándole de manera inocente. Mas la mujer suspiro y dijo.  
—¿Cree que podrá salir por ese mar de personas? No lo creo, además no podemos dejarlo ir solo con un…—ella no quería decirlo, pero veía a YiBo.  
—Es su seguridad—agrego uno de los guardaespaldas.  
—Bien, si tanto les molesta, ¿Por qué no vamos todos?—dijo Xiao Zhan, a lo que YiBo solo encogió los hombros, no importándole la compañía.  
—Lao Xiao, yo—la asistente no sabía que decir, ahora entendía porque preguntaba tanto sobre tener un Alfa como amigo, dado que se volvió amigo de uno. Aun así, ella debía cuidar su imagen como integridad—.Bien, si desea cenar algo, ¿Por qué no pedimos algo a su hotel?  
—¿Pedir algo? Bromeas, ¿verdad?—Xiao Zhan quería experimentar más de un poco de libertad.  
—Espera—YiBo intervino, mirando a la mujer directo a los ojos—.No pasara nada, solo somos amigos, y te juro que voy a cuidarlo, al lugar al que iremos, es remoto y nadie imaginaria que alguien como el iría, y sumamos el hecho que venden las mejores costillas de la ciudad—explico YiBo.  
—¿Las mejores?—cuestiono Xiao Zhan.  
—Las mejores—señalo con el pulgar arriba.

Los dos se le quedaron mirando a la mujer como niños pequeños suplicando por dejarlos salir a jugar a su madre, al voltear con los guardaespaldas ellos asintieron, al parecer las costillas los motivaron.  
—¡Ah! Está bien, pero iremos todos juntos—señalo ella—.Aun me preocupa, dejarlo solo con un Alfa  
—¡Si!—YiBo y Xiao Zhan chocaron las manos.  
—Aunque no es la pr…—Xiao Zhan estaba por revelar que pasaron una noche juntos, pero YiBo lo cubrió la boca, cuando la mujer volteo a mirarlos, los dos reían nerviosos.

Para cuando la camionera salió del estacionamiento, ocultaron a YiBo con la misma gorra y chaqueta, así como cubrebocas, para evitar que alguien más lo viera. El lugar como dijo el Alfa era bastante remoto, mas no lucia deteriorado o sucio, así que bajaron, esta vez, Xiao Zhan fue quien se cubrió para no levantar sospechas, pidiendo una mesa en el rincón. Los guardaespaldas y la asistente los dejaron solos, mientras ellos comían en otra mesa. Fue entonces que YiBo le pregunto sobre Darren, después de lo que dijo Wen Han tenía curiosidad.  
—¿Sales con él?  
Xiao Zhan casi se ahoga con el agua que le acababan de servir, en espera de la orden.  
—No ¿Qué te dio esa idea?  
—Bueno, lucían bien juntos.  
—¡Ah! Bo Di, no es así, solo estuvimos ahí para la futura promoción del drama.  
—Zhan Ge no debería sentirse apenado, entiendo que es difícil para ustedes salir con la persona especial, pero no es como que tengas que engañarme—YiBo jugando con las servilletas—.Soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que sea.  
Xiao Zhan sonrío y súbitamente se sintió conmovido.  
—Bien, solo te diré que no me interesa de esa manera, pero hace cosas que llaman mi atención.  
—¿Cómo cuáles?—YiBo interesado.  
—Se acerca demasiado, digo no es que me moleste, solo que me…  
—¿Incomoda?—agrego YiBo.  
—Si, eso, un poco. Además, la manera en que pone su mano en mi cintura es como—trato de explicarlo, YiBo salto de su asiento frente a Xiao Zhan para sentarse a su lado, rodeándolo por la cintura con su mano, eso sorprendió un poco al Omega.  
—¿Aquí?—presiono justo detrás de su espalda baja, eso hizo que Xiao Zhan casi saltara, pero extrañamente no se sintió incómodo con él, y no sabía la razón, dado que se trataba de un Alfa también.  
—No—respondió Xiao Zhan, mirándolo a la cara sin hacer gestos.  
—En ese caso—YiBo deslizo su mano hasta el otro lado, apretando un poco al costado de su cintura.  
—¡Ahí!—reacciono Xiao Zhan.  
—Bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido—dijo YiBo.  
—¿Sentido de que?  
—Tú le gustas—revelo YiBo.  
—¿Qué? No, no creo que eso—sacudió la mano Xiao Zhan.  
—Mira, ningún Alfa te tocaría de esa manera, sin intenciones, en especial cuando te atrae hacia él quiere decir que eres suyo, sentido de pertenencia, es básico para cualquiera Alfa, ya sea Recesivo o Dominante.  
—Ah, entiendo—asintió varias veces Xiao Zhan—.Pero, tú lo hiciste.  
—Es diferente, no me interesas—contesto YiBo cortante, pero acerco su rostro al de Xiao Zhan—.Zhan Ge, aun así, no dejes que nadie te toque de esa manera, ¿entendiste?—se veían a los ojos, volviéndose un momento de pronto un poco incomodo, dado que YiBo respiro hondo y volvió a su asiento, mientras que Xiao Zhan desvío la vista.  
—Buen punto—entrecerró los ojos Xiao Zhan, luego comenzó a reír—¡Ja, ja, ja! Debo admitir que soy un poco lento en estas cosas.  
—¿Qué? ¿Relaciones?—extrañado el menor—.Pero ¿no eres demasiado vie…grande?—cambio la última palabra, dado que Xiao Zhan lo miro de una manera asesina.  
—Nunca he tenido pareja, esa es la verdad—contesto el mayor.  
—Espera, pero eres un Omega Dominante, se supone que ustedes pueden controlar sus feromonas y no entran en celo fácilmente, así que les permite tener parejas, no como otros Omegas que caen fácilmente ante los Alfas.  
—Bo Di, haces sonar a los Omegas Dominantes como fáciles—un poco contrariado por lo que dijo, al ver esa cara, YiBo de inmediato se corrigió.  
—No, Zhan Ge, no quise decir eso.  
—Aunque entre tarde al medio y cuando estaba en XNINE uno de mis compañeros me dijo que le gustaba, yo nunca he salido con nadie. Incluso en la universidad, siempre trate de ser precavido, mis padres me educaron para protegerme a mí mismo debido a mi naturaleza.  
Mientras lo escuchaba, YiBo sentía lo mismo, su naturaleza Recesiva lo hacía explosivo e incluso tomaba medicamentos para controlarse, pero la vida de un Omega era aún peor, ya sea Dominante o Recesivo.  
—Bo Di ¿YiBo?—Xiao Zhan vio que se perdió en la plática, paso su mano un par de veces hasta que hubo reacción, notando que estaba sudando mucho, sin hacer nada de calor—¿Estas bien?  
—Si—paso la mano por su frente y noto el sudor—.Iré al baño, espera.

Pasaron 30 minutos y no volvía, Xiao Zhan se preocupó de que algo le hubiese pasado, así que fue al baño, sin avisarles a sus guardaespaldas. Cuando entro pudo olfatearlo, se trataba de un aroma muy fuerte, de un Alfa, aunque como Omega Dominante podía controlarse y no entrar en celo.  
—¡YiBo!—lo llamo.  
En uno de los cubículos se escuchó a alguien vomitando y jadeando, alertado por eso fue hasta ahí, tocando.  
—¿YiBo eres tú?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el joven Alfa cayo en sus brazos.  
—¿YiBo?  
—Zhan…ge—apenas estaba consciente, Xiao Zhan noto su frente más caliente y al mover su pie por el peso de YiBo, vio una ampolleta en el suelo, junto al canasto de basura, podía leer la etiqueta “ELDC Supresores para Alfas”  
—YiBo—Xiao Zhan trato de arrastrarlo para poder sacar su mano después y llamar por ayuda para sacarlo de ahí, pero se tropezó inesperadamente, dejando caer su cuerpo justo debajo de YiBo, sus labios rozaron su cuello, sintiendo un estremecimiento—.Vamos, YiBo despierta—le rogaba por lo pesado que era. Por un instante parecía recobrar la consciencia, levanto su rostro mirando directamente a los ojos a Xiao Zhan, lucia como un ebrio, debido a la droga tan fuerte que se había inyectado.  
—¡Je, je! Qué lindo eres—le dijo e inmediatamente después lo beso.  
Sus labios se sellaron con un beso superficial, Xiao Zhan quedo impactado por unos instantes, alejándolo después, lo empujo tan fuerte que rodó por el piso y se golpeó la cabeza.  
—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Bo Di!—se apresuró a recostarlo sobre sus piernas para ver si no se había herido la cabeza, igual aprovecho y llamo a su asistente. Mirando los labios de YiBo no pudo evitar sonrojarse—.Bese a mi amigo Alfa—se cubrió la boca, luego para golpearse en la frente.

Minutos de confusión para Xiao Zhan en medio de ese enredo, acariciando la cabeza de YiBo por el golpe que se dio, trataba de no de pensar tonterías y ayudarlo para tener asistencia médica, se abofeteo mentalmente para regresar a lo que apremiara. Aun así, guardaría eso en su mente y grabado en sus labios.


	8. Capítulo 8 “El secreto de YiBo”

YiBo despertó en una habitación de un hospital, un poco contrariado vio a su alrededor y ahí estaba Xiao Zhan, cabeceando en una silla junto a la cama, el reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana. ¿Era posible que se quedará toda la noche cuidándolo? YiBo no podía creerlo, solo un amigo de verdad haría tal cosa, en especial por su agenda de trabajo.

Se levantó y lo arropo con una manta, yendo al baño a mitad de la noche, acarreando el suero con él, poco recordaba lo que paso salvo el hecho que tuvo un celo durante la cena y solo algunas visiones, así que debería esperar al médico para averiguarlo. En el baño se miró al espejo, tenía gasa en la cabeza, al tocarse le dolió un poco «¿Un golpe? ¿Cuándo me herí así?...».Para cuando regreso, tirando del carrito con el suero, lo tomaron por sorpresa con un abrazo.  
—¡Bo Di! ¿Estas mejor?—Xiao Zhan casi había entrado en pánico al despertar y no verlo.  
—Zhan Ge—este palmeo un poco su espalda—.Estoy mejor, lamento haberte preocupado. Creo que deberías irte, ¿no tienes escenas mañana?  
—No, hasta medio día, pero eso no importa, realmente me asuste ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?  
—¿No te dijo el médico ya?  
Xiao Zhan suspiro, ayudando a recostarse en la cama de nuevo y volviendo a su silla.  
—Solo dijo que tuviste una episodio de celo, no tenía tu historial así que no podía saber si tenías alguna enfermed…—Xiao Zhan guardo silencio, era como si hubiese tocado un tema delicado, dado que el rostro de YiBo lo decía todo, bajo la vista y apretó el puño.  
—Zhan Ge, hay algo que tal vez debería decirte—se podía notar en su tono la seriedad del asunto.  
—Bo Di, estoy aquí, eres mi pequeño hermano, ¿no?—Xiao Zhan le quiso sonreír y de hecho, YiBo al levantar el rostro también lo intento, pero parecía lastimar.

Wang YiBo se mantuvo callado por un momento, revelar sobre ello a otras personas realmente era difícil, dado que no muchos querían a los Alfas Recesivo, y menos a alguien como él. Esto se le revelo por un médico en Corea un poco antes de ir a su prueba como bailarín.

Hace 5 años…  
Todos los trainee debían pasar por rigurosos exámenes médicos, esta vez YiBo tenía su primera oportunidad tras tanto tiempo practicando. Muchas veces le habían tomado muestras y siempre salía normal, dentro de los rangos de los Alfas de su gen, sin embargo esta vez fue llamado al hospital para una segunda revisión.  
—¿Enfermedades inmunitarias?—YiBo sabía que algunos Alfas y Omegas Recesivos las llegaban a desarrollar, pero nunca pensó que él podría tener una.  
El medico leía el examen en la pantalla y solo asintió.  
—No es grave, tiene que tener cuidado y tomar sus medicamentos como es debido, le recetare un supresor que no solo ayudara a calmar su celo cuando pase o sus cambios de humor, sino que ayudara también a su sistema autoinmune. La droga podría provocarle algunos síntomas secundarios, pero dependerá de su dieta. Si su cuerpo está ingiriendo la comida que es debida, serán mínimos.  
—Entiendo—YiBo seguía sin creerlo.  
—Es joven, podrá superarla. Algunos llegan a desarrollar refuerzos con el tiempo.   
Aun así, era como una pesadilla, como si le hubiesen dicho que su vida no sería normal. Si su género sufría rezago social de algunos, todavía tener una enfermedad así lo haría peor, aun cuando no afectase su vida cotidiana.   
—Por cierto, debe cuidarse mucho en cuestiones—el medico aclaro su garganta, YiBo tenía solo 17 años, así que se le quedo mirando sin entender—.En cuestiones de sexo—al fin dijo el doctor.  
—¿Sexo?  
—Bueno, no creo que un joven como usted tenga mucha experiencia, ¿o sí?—el mayor se acomodó sus anteojos—.Imaginemos que aún no.  
—¡Claro que no!—reclamo el menor, un poco ofendido.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Está bien, está bien, solo cuídese mucho y siempre sea sincero, protección—le guiño el ojo el doctor.  
El rostro del aquel entonces joven YiBo se sonrojo mucho, era como hablar de sexo con su padre así que fue vergonzoso. 

Le relato a Xiao Zhan sobre su historia y como a veces sus propios medicamentos jugaban en su contra. El mayor por supuesto escucho atento y tras terminar, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de YiBo, y cuando el menor volteo a mirarlo, vio como Xiao Zhan estaba soportando no reír.  
—¿Es divertido?—le reclamo.  
—¡No! Bo Di, no quiero que pienses eso, ¿solo que ocultabas en serio eso? No tiene nada de malo.  
—Zhan Ge, tu que vas a saber. Adema no quiero que me vean como Alfa débil.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! YiBo siendo YiBo—le dijo el mayor.  
—¡Ya basta!—le tiro la almohada, luego los dos comenzaron a reírse.  
Una vez que se calmaron, Xiao Zhan respiro hondo y le dijo.  
—Así que sufriste un celo cuando estábamos cenando, fuiste al baño para inyectarte el supresor y vinieron los síntomas secundarios.  
—Algo así, me sentí mareado y nauseas. Solo que hay algo que no me queda claro, creo haberte visto antes de desmayarme, Zhan Ge, ¿trate de hacerte algo?  
—¿Algo?—Xiao Zhan recordó el beso y tras aclarar la garganta, dijo—.No, nada, solo te desmayaste en mis brazos.  
—Bien, me sentiría mal si tratara de hacerte algo. Es lo que odio de ser un Alfa, estos instintos—se llevó la mano al pecho, luego recordó la herida en la cabeza—.Por cierto, ¿Qué me paso aquí?  
—Eso—el mayor se levantó de la silla—.Lo siento, te deje caer un poco.  
—¡¿Qué?!—YiBo trato de levantarse pero se mareo un poco—.Zhan Ge, ¿me tiraste?  
—No, fue tan cómo te tire, solo resbalaste, creo—claro que Xiao Zhan no le diría lo que paso, YiBo no se dio cuenta pero sus orejas estaban rojas, signo que prefería ocultar sobre ese beso sorpresivo.  
—¡Zhan Ge!

Por la mañana, el medico encargado llego para ver al paciente, así mismo la asistente de Xiao Zhan, que le indicaba que su manager quería una videoconferencia con él, lo más pronto posible. Tuvo que despedirse antes de terminar su revisión.  
—Nos veremos después, me llamas si algo pasa—Xiao Zhan hizo la seña con el teléfono.  
—Sí, descuida Zhan Ge—le vio irse. Una vez que se fue, volvió con el médico—.Se lo que dirá.  
—Sr. Wang debería hacerse exámenes regulares, ese medicamento esta…  
—No es como si estuviera interesado en tener descendencia, sé que no será para mí—recalco YiBo dándole la espalda para buscar sus pertenencias.  
—Ese medicamento lo está dañando, si sigue tomándolo terminara por dejarlo imposibilitado para procrear.  
YiBo tomo sus cosas y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para irse.  
—¿Cree que quisiera tener hijos de esta forma? Solo quiero vivir una vida al menos lo más parecida a mi ideal.  
—¿El Sr. Xiao lo sabe?—cuestiono el médico, viendo la relación estrecha que parecía tener. Y sobre todo, saber que era un Omega.  
—No tiene que saberlo.  
Resulta que YiBo no pudo decirle toda la verdad a Xiao Zhan, era cierto que tenía una enfermedad autoinmune, y que debía tomar medicamento muy fuerte. Sin embargo, uno de los efectos de un químico en los medicamentos que tomaba podría imposibilitarlo en tener hijos. 

Esto YiBo lo sabía a la perfección, por eso casi no lo tomaba, solo en casos de emergencia aunque cuando lo mencionaban solo colocaba la barrera de “No me importa” odiaba que las personas ajenas le dijeran que hacer. Tal vez parte de su carácter Alfa resaltaba en ello.  
—Puede tomar un tratamiento experimental de…  
—Lo sé, pero ¿sabe lo caro que es? La transfusión de células madres de Alfas Dominantes, no gracias—dijo de manera despectiva. El doctor aun así quería persuadirlo al tratamiento experimental lo cual, YiBo lo ignoro.

Después de cambiarse, agradeció su cuidado y se fue. Las únicas personas que sabían de ello, eran por supuesto sus padres que varias veces le decían que tratara otros métodos, otra personas, por supuesto que He laoshi, dado que no quería sentirse menos que os demás. Al menos que quería vida lo más normal posible para los de su clase.

. . .

Durante el camino hacia la locación, Xiao Zhan recibía la video llamada de su manager. Solo que esta llamada no sería para darle trabajo, sino un levantamiento de voz. Resulto ser que la ida al concierto fue algo que su empresa no había previsto.   
—La prensa y los cibernautas nos llenaron de preguntas sobre tu relación con Darren Wang, claro que de inmediato enviamos un comunicado para aclarar que todo se trataba sobre su próximo drama, solo que hay un vacío después del concierto, ¿puede decirme que hizo después? Según sus fans lo esperaron frente al hotel, pero usted no llego.  
Al escuchar eso, Xiao Zhan volteo a mirar a su asistente, aparentemente ella tampoco dijo nada de lo que sucedió, tenía que pensar rápido para que no descubrieran que paso la noche en un hospital.  
—Yo…  
—Lao Xiao tuvo un ligero resfrió después del concierto no se sentía bien, así que decidí llevarlo a un hospital para mejorarse, no era nada de cuidado y llegamos tarde al hotel, por ello no había ninguna fan cerca. Lo lamento, debí avisar al manager Gao—inclino la cabeza.  
Xiao Zhan sentía que ya debía un aumento a su asistente por ayudarlo en tal predicamento.  
—Entiendo, vi una factura de hospital. Lo pasare por alto por el momento, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.   
—Sí, si—la mujer se disculpaba.  
—Lao Xiao—ahora se dirigió a Xiao Zhan—.Por favor, tome en cuenta lo sucedido.  
—Sí, si—asintiendo igual que su asistente.

Una vez que colgaron, los dos respiraron aliviados, recargándose uno junto al otro.  
—Estuvo cerca—dijeron al mismo tiempo. Luego ella se giró hacia él.  
—¡Lao Xiao!—le llamo ella—.No vuelva a hacerme mentir, es fue aterrador.  
—No, no lo juro que no.  
—Se aprovecha de esta pobre Beta—suspiro la mujer.  
Xiao Zhan junto las manos de inmediato.  
—Dime lo que quieres, ya lo sé, un pay de limón con un té de chai y frutos rojos de esa tienda del centro de Shanghai, ¿cierto?  
—Y si agrega un trozo de pastel de chocolate de la tienda suiza, sería mejor—ella le guiño el ojo.  
—Hecho—sonrío Xiao Zhan.

Después de un rato, este se encontraba suspirando, ella le mostro una fotografía donde estaba el documento de la alta de YiBo.  
—El Sr. Wang está bien.  
—Gracias, es la primera vez que tengo un amigo después de hacerme idol, la verdad no quiero perderlo.  
—Y es un Alfa, sigo pensando que debería tener cuidado—le recordó ella.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Descuida, YiBo es como un…hermano pequeño para mí—resalto el, pero inmediatamente recordó el beso que se dieron y desvío la vista hacia la ventanilla, mirándose en el reflejo cuan sonrojado estaba. Sacudió su cabeza para regresar su mente a la realidad, no podría verlo de una manera diferente, solo era un amigo, solo eso.

. . .

En el taller, YiBo lucia algo apesadumbrado incluso algo ausente, todos se dieron cuenta y era debido a lo que ocurrió esa noche. Quería pasar un rato con su nuevo amigo y su celo lo interrumpió, debido a que entreno con el grupo de bailarines para el concierto no se dio cuenta que el cansancio no era debido al esfuerzo físico, sino a su celo.   
—Idiota—murmuro para sí mismo.  
—¡YiBo!—uno de los mecánicos entro con una gran canasta de frutas—.Llego esto para ti.  
Todos corrieron a ver, saboreándose las frutas exóticas que contenía.  
—Eh, ¿Quién lo envió?—le preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
—Ya, no molesten—les quito la canasta.  
Wang YiBo tenía idea de quien era, así que sonrío ante el obsequio. He laoshi vio la tarjeta y la tomo.  
—He laoshi, dinos quien es—rogaron los demás.  
YiBo corrió para quitársela, pero He laoshi se ofendió por ello, solo sonrío y agito su mano.  
—Ya, todos a trabajar.  
Tras un respiro por lo sucedido, YiBo leyó la nota.

“Mejórate pronto, de tu Gege”

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Ahora se sentía culpable de no confesarle la verdad, pero se juró que si había otra oportunidad lo haría.


	9. Capítulo 9 “Humillación”

Una noche de gala para la premiación de actor del año a la cual Xiao Zhan fue nominado junto a otros 5 actores, la alfombra roja se cubrió de varias luminarias llegando una a una para con trajes impresionantes y llenas de belleza. Los fanáticos los esperaban afuera para tomar algunas fotografías de sus idols.

Los periodistas estaban en primera línea para las tomas increíbles que llenarían las redes sociales, la página oficial del evento quien transmitirá por la web. Esa misma noche, YiBo tenía un evento con el grupo del autódromo y sus patrocinadores, claro que el equipo de mecánicos de casa eran los invitados especiales dado que He laoshi, quien fue después de todo, un corredor famoso en sus días recientemente había creado un nuevo mecanismo frenado que se daría a conocer al año siguiente.

En las pantallas gigantes del evento mostraban los comerciales de los patrocinadores. Varios corredores asiáticos se presentaron por lo que muchos de los invitados se tomaban fotografías con ellos. YiBo los veía, mientras bebía un poco en la barra, cuando una chica se le acerco.  
—¿Eres corredor?—le pregunto.  
Este la vio y tras terminar la copa dijo.  
—Solo soy un mecánico, con permiso—le sonrío, tomando otra copa de uno de los meseros y tras alzarla para ella se alejó. La mujer solo se quedó ahí mirándole sin saber que decir, después de todo YiBo era un Alfa apuesto, aunque no mostraba mucho interés en cuestión de coqueteo con otras personas.

Este camino por ahí sin socializar veía a los demás de sus compañeros prácticamente observando a las Alfas bellas del salón, pero sin acercarse. Por su parte, He laoshi lo veía desde la distancia y solo podía pensar que ese chico trataba siempre de permanecer alejado de todos, no solo era su condición sino como un complejo del cual no fácil deshacerse, pero quería creer que podría hacerlo recapacitar, puesto que tenía mucha fe en él.

De pronto uno de los pilotos paso al lado de YiBo, chocando el hombro contra él, los dos se vieron y el otro, un Alfa le sonrío.  
—Ah, eres tú—le dijo, pero tenía ese cierto tono despectivo—.El Alfa Recesivo que trabaja con He laoshi, el mecánico, ¿no?—lo señalo, riendo.  
Las personas que iban con él voltearon a verlo. He laoshi los vio y sintió que podría presentarse un problema y con YiBo a punto de subir un escalón con Mikael debía calmarlo lo antes posible. Los ojos de este se le quedaron fijos en ese piloto, apretando su puño, la sensación de reto entre ambos Alfas era más que obvio para verse a lo lejos. De hecho, las personas alrededor se alejaron.  
—Ah, YiBo—He laoshi intervino, pero la mirada fiera del muchacho al ser sobajado de esa manera, sujetándolo del codo—.Los inversionistas quieren verte, después de todo eres uno de los me ayudó a crear el nuevo sistema—miro al corredor.  
—Si, claro—por fin se fue con sus acompañantes.

YiBo estaba temblando de ira.  
—Cálmate—le dijo He laoshi.  
—Ese…—YiBo bebió toda la copa y les dio la espalda hacia la pared.  
—Chico, eres mi esperanza no lo arruines.  
—Quisiera romperle la cara.  
—Guarda todo eso para cuando compitas contra el en las pistas, no ahora—le advirtió el mayor. Aunque aún podía sentir como su brazo temblaba.  
En las pantallas gigantes apareció uno de los comerciales y el protagonista de este no era otro más que Xiao Zhan, cuando YiBo escucho su voz su cuerpo tenso se relajó, He laoshi volteo a mirarlo y el chico Alfa estaba atento a las pantallas.  
—¿Todo bien?  
—Si, gracias—YiBo se soltó y el mayor lo dejo—.Voy al baño—le dijo YiBo.

Tenía que lavarse la cara para olvidar a ese idiota, mientras el agua del lavado corría y mojaba su rostro, el mismo corredor entro hablando con otro tipo.  
—¿Viste la cara de ese Alfa Recesivo?  
—Si.  
Al volver su rostro vieron a YiBo, quien no volteo su cara hacia ellos, simplemente tenía su mirada fija en el reflejo del espejo. Ellos por un momento se callaron, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, el corredor continuo sur burla.  
—Eh, Recesivo—el corredor se acercó a él, abrazándolo por el cuello—.He laoshi te protege mucho, ¿no?—el otro sujeto que iba con él, se mantuvo callado—.Imagino que sigues pensando en que puede hacerte un corredor.  
YiBo se apartó de este y retiro su mano.  
—¿Tienes miedo?—le pregunto este.  
El hombre comenzó a reírse, mientras su amigo veía hacia la puerta esperando que nadie entrara y los viera.  
—¿Miedo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Para nada, solo que al ver tu nueva profesión abandonarías el circuito—saco su móvil enseñándole un video donde estaba bailando. Casi nadie sabía sobre eso, en especial de ¿Quién se fijaría en un bailarín que también trabaja en una pista de carreras? Pero, a raíz del concierto con Uniq se había ganado cierta fama y había videos circulando sobre el—.Ah, ya veo, ¿tu salario no te alcanza? Si quieres puedo prestarte, digo no creo que ganes mucho siendo un edecán.  
Al escuchar eso, YiBo bajo la cabeza, pero solo para soportar la risa.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!—mientras que el Alfa Dominante se le quedo mirando, extrañado—.Perdón, es que ¿edecán? Ni siquiera conoces la diferencia ¡Ja, ja!  
Eso no solo lo molesto, sino que el corredor intento intimidarlo exponiendo su aroma dominante, YiBo pudo sentir la presión, pero no se amedrento y mantuvo firme.   
—Yun Qing—le llamo su compañero, tratando de calmarlo, puesto que no quería verse involucrado en la pelea entre dos Alfas.  
YiBo respiro hondo y aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo.  
—Descuida, bailar es un hobby, aun puedo vencerte en la pista algún día, Yun Qing—seco sus manos y se fue.

Para entonces el Alfa Dominante dejo de despedir sus feromonas y el que un Recesivo no bajara la cabeza ante él, siendo como algunos piensan, superiores, lo dejo furioso como frustrado.  
—¡Alto!—quiso ir tras él, pero su amigo Beta lo detuvo.  
—No vayas, no vale la pena.

YiBo decidió salir de la fiesta, su autocontrol no duraría mucho, y al pasar por el salón, el comercial de Xiao Zhan se repetía en las pantallas, de alguna manera logro calmarse al escuchar su voz. He laoshi lo vio irse, pero debido a las circunstancias prefirió dejarlo solo.

En el evento de premiación, Xiao Zhan fue el ganador en su categoría y subió al escenario por el premio, llevándose el aplauso de todos los presentes. Dio un pequeño discurso para agradecer al equipo de la filmación de la película, así como las personas que lo apoyaron en el trayecto.

Y las redes sociales inundaron las publicaciones sobre ello y de videos de fanáticos felicitándolo y etiquetándolo en su Weibo. YiBo esperaba en un semáforo cuando vio en la pantalla de su móvil las notificaciones, además de verlas en las pantallas de los edificios, se sentía orgulloso de que su amigo ganara un merecido premio.

De pronto un auto se emparejo a su lado, un convertible color gris.  
—¡Hey idiota!  
Resulta que Yun Qing le dio alcance, completamente furioso. Al parecer algunos Alfas Dominantes no podían superar que un Recesivo los retara, pese a su gran autocontrol a diferencia de los otros, Yun Qing no logro sobrellevarlo aunado a su gran ego. YiBo le vio, pero solo bajo la careta y al cambiar la luz avanzo, sin más.

Aun así, Yun Qing lo persiguió por la avenida, ya era bastante tarde y el tráfico no era muy pesado, pero YiBo sabia lo peligroso que sería si provocaran un accidente, así que se orilló. Yun Qing bajo del auto fue hasta él, tomándolo de la solapa.  
—¿Cuál es tu problema Recesivo?  
Este le miro directo a los ojos, desafiándolo.  
—¿Te dices “Dominante”? Solo mírate, viniste hasta aquí para atacarme—le contesto.  
—Los de tu clase deben bajar la cabeza ante mí.  
—Yo no lo creo así—tanto YiBo como el Yun Qing dejaron salir sus feromonas.  
Los poco peatones que pasaban por ahí, sacaron sus móviles para grabarlos, YiBo aún tenía el casco puesto así que no lograban ver su rostro como el de Yun Qing.  
—¡Abajo!—Yun Qing alzo su voz de mando, típica de los Alfas.  
YiBo pudo sentir la fuerza de su voz y como su cuerpo se paralizaba poco a poco, si había algo que odiaba más que nada en el mundo, era cuando los Dominantes usaban su voz de mando sobre los suyos, aunque podria lucir como un alarde de su superioridad, para los Alfas Recesivo, era una humillación ser controlados por ella.

La voz de mando solo pertenecía a los Alfas Dominantes y era su manera de suprimir a un Alfa Recesivo o competir contra otro Dominante por una pareja. Desgraciadamente el órgano vocal no se desarrollaba en los Recesivos y eran susceptibles a ella. Pero, YiBo no se dejaría caer tan fácil, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se mantuvo erguido.

Fue entonces que Yun Qing le tiro un golpe en el estómago, de una manera u otra o haría caer. YiBo se dobló y el casco cayo de su cabeza, eso lo aprovecho Yun Qing para golpearlo en la cara, rompiéndole el labio inferior.  
—¡Abajo!—volvió a usar su voz.

Eso dejo a YiBo en el suelo, aunque sus manos se sostenían con fuerza para levantarse. Los transeúntes que no se vieron afectados, ósea los Betas seguían grabando el altercado. Mientras que los Omegas se alejaron lo más rápido posible antes de caer ante el Alfa.

Pronto, un vehículo de la policía paso al otro lado de la carril logrando apreciar un pelea, cuando Yun Qing vio eso, subió rápido a su auto y dio la vuelta en la esquina para desaparecer. Cuando el oficial se detuvo, ya había personas rodeando a YiBo, quien seguía afectado por la voz de mando del Alfa Dominante, sino que humillado por lo que paso.  
—Aquí la unidad 7345, tengo un 10—15 en la calle de Xing Jin—dijo el patrullero. Tras eso, se dirigió a YiBo—¿Se encuentra bien?—el asintió y después le pregunto si conocía al agresor.  
YiBo no quería más problemas, y menos con un corredor como Yun Qing, su futuro también seria afectado, así que lo negó.  
—Bien, aun así, debo llevarlo a la comisaria para levantar un acta, ¿entendido?

Una vez en la comisaria paso por la declaración de los hechos, alegando que solo fue un lunático quien lo ataco de la nada. Los policías vieron el video que subieron los internautas en las redes sociales, y ninguno mostraba su rostro, así que lograron salvarse de ser expuestos. Tras eso, lo dejaron irse con una advertencia, dado que siendo un Alfa Recesivo pensaron que él había provocado todo. 

YiBo volvió a casa y furioso consigo mismo por no lograr hacer nada, pateo la mesa de su sala, derribando todo lo que tenía. Era bastante frustrante tener que doblegarse ante otro Alfa, y ahora más ante ese idiota.

La mañana siguiente era su día libre, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de levantarse temprano pensado que podria dormir hasta tarde, solo que llego un visitante no esperado. El timbre de la puerta sonaba una y otra vez.  
—¡Ah!—YiBo molesto se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a despedir a quien sea que lo llamara de una manera brusca—¿Cuál es tu maldi…?—al abrir la puerta sin saber de quien se trataba, se mordió la lengua al ver que era Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Vine en mal momento?—Xiao Zhan sorprendido por la actitud de YiBo, pero luego vio su mejilla roja, así como el labio reventado—¿Qué te paso?—entrando al departamento.  
YiBo no esperaba que fuese a su casa de pronto, así que se quedó en silencio, puesto que le había gritado a su mayor.  
—Yo…  
La mano de Xiao Zhan sobre su mentón fue aún más inesperado.  
—¿Tuviste una discusión?  
El Alfa de inmediato retiro su mano y se alejó.  
—No es nada—caminando por la sala—.Zhan Ge ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Lo lamento, creo que debí llamar primero, solo que recordé cuando quedamos en pasar un día jugando video juegos.  
—Ah, eso—YiBo fue por una botella de agua. Xiao Zhan podía observar su manzana de Adán subir y bajar mientras la bebía, así como sus labios húmedos después, recordando el beso, desvío la mirada hacia la ventana.  
—¡Je, je! Tienes buena vista.  
—Si, bueno no es tan malo—YiBo se paró a su lado mirando la calle y un pequeño parque al frente donde los niños solían jugar, solo que ahora era día de escuela por lo que había ancianos caminando.  
—Si estas ocupado, mejor me iré—Xiao Zhan se encamino hacia la puerta, pero YiBo se adelantó.  
—No, espera, lamento la recepción, no fue una buena noche, creo que puedes verlo—señalo su labio roto.  
—Si, eso lo puedo ver—asintió el mayor—.Dime ¿Quieres que lo golpee por ti? Tu Gege debe defender a su pequeño Didi.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Zhan Ge no durarías ni un minuto contra un Alfa.  
—¿Fue un Alfa?—Xiao Zhan bajo los puños. Eso hizo reír más a YiBo, alejado su mal humor.  
—Voy a cambiarme para irnos—le guiño el ojo y fue a su recamara.

Xiao Zhan se quedó ahí esperándolo, pensando en que tal vez debería decirle lo que paso aquella vez en el baño, se trataba, después de todo, de un malentendido por su celo. Y era que cada vez que lo veía lograba imprimir delante suyo. Para cuando el Alfa salió, le vio pensativo.  
—¿Todo bien?  
—¿Eh? Si, no pasa nada, vamos—Xiao Zhan tomo la delantera. Había ido en un auto compacto, mismo que le pertenecía y rara vez conducía, si llevara la camioneta llamaría mucho la atención. Uno de los guardaespaldas lo esperaba en el auto.

El mayor insistió en conducir hacia su casa, la puerta del garaje se abrió y YiBo pudo ver el lugar, una casa de dos pisos, no muy elegante pero lo suficiente para impresionar, tenía un jardín con una fuente.  
—Pasa—Xiao Zhan entro primero y dejo las llaves en una mesa junto a la entrada. YiBo traía consigo una mochila de la cual Xiao Zhan tenía curiosidad—¿Qué es eso?  
—¿Ah?—YiBo le mostro una patineta dentro, ante la mirada confundida del mayor, le explico—.Pensé que sería divertido, suelo patinar cuando me siento un poco molesto.  
—Entiendo, no sabía que también usabas patineta.  
YiBo la dejo junto a la mesa, no sin antes sacar los videojuegos que coleccionaba, mientras daba una vuelta por la sala, Xiao Zhan fue por un par de botellas de agua para ofrecerle, encontrando al menor observando una fotografía de su familia.  
—¿Son tus padres?  
—Si.  
—¿Tienes hermanos?  
—No, no tengo. Fui el clásico hijo único, por eso me llenaron de amor y una buena educación, ¿y los tuyos?  
—Lejos, pero voy a visitarlos cada que puedo—dijo YiBo, tomando la botella de agua.  
—¿Hermanos?—pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—No—YiBo encogió los hombros y fue a sentarse para revisar los videojuegos—¿Tienes algo de comer?  
—¿Ah? ¡Es cierto! No has desayunado, ahora mismo—Xiao Zhan fue a la cocina y se colocó un mandil rosado con dibujos de “Bob Esponja”, al verlo YiBo comenzó a reírse.  
—¿Qué es eso?—siguiéndolo para sentarse en la barra.  
—Esto, es un regalo de mi madre, me gusta este personaje.  
—¿Bob Esponja?  
—¿No lo conoces?  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno, sí pero no es algo…tonto—comento el menor. Xiao Zhan aclaro su garganta y comenzó a imitarlo, YiBo se carcajeo ante la ocurrencia del mayor.  
—Divertido, ¿eh?—Xiao Zhan le mojo un poco la cara con agua tras lavarse las manos. Claro que el Alfa no podía quedarse atrás ante el reto, así que fue hasta la llave y lo salpico también. Iniciando una lucha entre los dos, las risas no paraban y sin pensar, YiBo termino por atrapar a Xiao Zhan por detrás, rodeándolo por la cintura.  
—¡Ya basta!—le dijo el menor.  
—Bien, bien, me rindo—Xiao Zhan alzo las manos, sin sentirlos YiBo lo presionaba contra barra y recargando su rostro contra el brazo del mayor, dado que era más alto. La cercanía entre los dos la percibieron al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de lo que hacían, Xiao Zhan se asustó primero, dado que ese “beso” seguía presente en su mente, solo que, al mover su brazo, rozo sin querer la herida en el labio de YiBo.  
—¡Ouch!—se llevó la mano hasta su boca.  
—¡Ah! Lo siento—Xiao Zhan se apresuró mirar si había abierto la herida, de nuevo pasando su mano por su mentón. Sus mirada se cruzaron, los dos se quedaron sin moverse puesto que no podían reaccionar ante la acción del otro, y era YiBo quien lucía aún más confundido, y, sin embargo, simplemente dijo.  
—Zhan Ge, la comida.  
El mayor salió de sus pensamientos y le dio la espalda para ponerse a cocinar. Lo que había sucedido, prácticamente fue ignorado por ambos, como si hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para no hablar al respecto.

Mas tarde, tras un buen desayuno y algunas cuantas botanas en la mesa de centro de la sala, lo dos hicieron un pequeño torneo de videojuegos, siendo el ganador el Alfa.  
—No, no puede ser, no te gane una sola partida—Xiao Zhan se recargo hacia atrás en el sofá.  
YiBo se llevó a la boca una tira de dulce, sonriendo triunfante.  
—No puedes culparme, eres realmente malo en esto.  
—Cállate—Xiao Zhan le lanzo un cojín.  
—Bueno, perdiste así que debes invitar la comida.  
—Ah, está bien—Xiao Zhan saco su móvil para pedir a domicilio, dado que acordaron una pizza tras jugar. Solo que, al desbloquear su teléfono, varias notificaciones le llegaron y una de ellas llamo su atención, la cual tenía como título “Pelea entre Alfas, un motociclista cayo primero”, no sabía porque, pero lo abrió y el video se cargó.

YiBo guardaba los controles cuando escucho gritos y hasta el “¡Abajo!” de Yun Qing, claro que siendo por video no tenía el mismo efecto, de inmediato le arrebato el teléfono.  
—No lo veas.  
Xiao Zhan se quedó con la mano extendida donde tenía el móvil en esos momentos, ahora veía a YiBo confundido.  
—¿Eso fue lo que paso? Es tu motocicleta la que estaba junto a la acera, ¿cierto?—este se acercaba a YiBo, quien hacia una mueca sin mirarlo a los ojos—.Bo Di, ¿eres tú?  
Pensaba que era una broma sobre la pelea que había tenido con un Alfa, no es que fuese inocente, solo que una persona que aprecias envuelta en una pelea de esa manera, en serio molesto a Xiao Zhan.  
—Maldición—soltó YiBo, el móvil en el sofá, aun cuando tenía ganas de tirarlo lejos.  
—Hey, si alguien te lastimo de esa manera, yo…  
—¡Ya basta Zhan Ge! Tú no tienes idea de lo que es—le dio la espalda paseando molesto por la sala, como un león enjaulado. Xiao Zhan sabía que debía tener cuidado con un Alfa en ese estado, pero se trataba de su amigo.  
—¿Quién era?—insistió en el tema.  
—Un idiota, solo eso.  
—Bo Di—le hablo tratando de calmarlo para que hablara con él.  
—Un corredor profesional, Yun Qing, pero eso no importa.  
—¿Qué hizo que hiciera eso?—tocando con pinzas en tema.  
—Solo no quise bajar la cabeza ante él, el muy desgraciado uso su voz y fue tan humillante ¡Ah!—YiBo estaba más molesto consigo mismo que con el otro Alfa, sentándose en el escalón hacia el comedor, bajo la cabeza, en esos momentos no quería ver a la cara a Xiao Zhan.  
—Si uso su voz de mando, puedes levantar una denuncia, se supone que no debería.  
—Claro, voy a denunciar a un corredor profesional con una gran trayectoria, seguro que me creerán. ¿Viste el video? Ni siquiera muestra su cara, nadie sabrá que es el.  
—Bo Di, pero tu…  
—No, Zhan Ge, sabes, tengo que irme—fue por su patineta para salir de la casa, más Xiao Zhan fue tras él.  
—Espera, entiendo, entiendo, no digas nada si no quieres. Solo que esto es—Xiao Zhan apretó los puños y de la nada, golpeo la mesa junto a él. YiBo se sorprendió por la fuerza que ejerció, tirando todo lo que había sobre ella—.Maldición, eres mi hermanito, ¿no? Claro que me molestaría que te hicieran daño.

Era la primera vez que YiBo tenía ese sentimiento de protección de otros, siempre un león solitario, ahora un simple conejito quería protegerlo, si lo pensaba bien, daba risa. Sin embargo, Xiao Zhan es mayor y realmente se sentía como un hermano mayor. Bajo la patineta y relajo los hombros, tomando su mano, viendo una herida en sus nudillos.  
—Entiendo, Zhan Ge quiere protegerme—le sonrío YiBo—.Pero, no te lastimes. Pronto le hare morder el polvo a ese idiota, en una competencia justa en el autódromo.

Los dos se vieron, en realidad había una conexión entre ambos que se hacía más fuerte cada día. El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, se trataba de la asistente de Xiao Zhan con dos cajas de pizza y una bolsa con bebidas.  
—¿Paso algo?—los miro raro.  
Cuando vieron la pizza alzaron las manos y al unísono dijeron.  
—¡Jie!—abrazándola.  
—¡Ah!—la pobre mujer los alejo a ambos y hasta regaño a ambos por la herida en la mano de Xiao Zhan.  
—Jie, ¿esta pizza sabe raro?—le dijo YiBo.  
—Claro, es una pizza vegana, sin gluten, con gran cantidad de vegetales y sin queso, debo cuidar la alimentación de Lao Xiao—les sonrío. Los dos suspiraron, pero aun así se comieron la pizza.

. . .

Los dos meses estaban finalizar y como lo prometió, Mikael Kum envío a uno de sus allegados a invitar a YiBo a su competencia en Japón. La oportunidad de su vida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Con la invitación hecha, solo quedaba esperar a que fuese la fecha para alistar sus maletas e ir.


	10. Capítulo 10 “Club de fans”

Los días siguientes a la presentación del concierto, YiBo comenzó a tener más llamadas para unirse a programas en donde mostraba su estilo de baile, trabajos que tomaba para ahorrar e ir a Japón, puesto que no me gustaría depender totalmente de Mikael. 

En uno de los programas de domingo de Day Day Up, YiBo firmaba la hoja de salida con la encargada cuando Wang Han le vio dirigirse al estacionamiento.  
—YiBo—le saludo el Alfa.  
—Ah, Sr. Wang—YiBo de manera cortes le saludo y una sonrisa, puesto que esta vez recibiría un pago mayor.  
—¿Cómo te ha ido?  
—Muy bien, gracias a usted tengo más llamadas para asistir.  
—Chico, eres muy talentoso, ¿no te lo han dicho?—le sonrío Wang Han.  
—Gracias—YiBo siendo un poco tímido, cuando un Alfa como Wang Han se comporta con el de esa manera, realmente le agradaba. Era de los pocos Alfas que no quería suprimirlo por su superioridad.  
—Me gustaría hablar contigo de un contrato más largo, ¿estas interesado?  
—¿Contrato?  
—Si, hemos recibido llamadas preguntando por ti, te has vuelto una figura más del programa y bueno, no soy de los que desperdician talento. YiBo, si tú lo quieres puedo ayudarte, podrías iniciar con un segmento.  
—Sr. Wang, solo soy un Alfa Recesivo, conseguí este empleo parcial con ayuda del Sr. Xiao, no creo que…  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! YiBo, tu brillas por tu propia estrella, no tiene nada que ver con Sr. Xiao, créeme—Wang Han palmeo su hombro.  
—Piénsalo, ¿quieres? La verdad no sé qué haces fuera de aquí, pero este mundo puede ser flexible, al menos para quienes inician.  
—Si—YiBo finalmente se despidió y se fue.  
Qian Feng se acercó a Wang Han.  
—¿Qué dijo el chico?  
—Que lo pensaría—contesto el mayor.  
—¡Ja, ja! Es gracioso, cualquier diría que si al instante.  
—No, YiBo—sonrío Wang Han.

Estando en estacionamiento, algunos de sus compañeros de baile se despidieron con gesto, YiBo tomo el casco, revisándolo para ponérselo cuando dos chicas Betas aparecieron frente a él. Sus ropas eran bastante coloridas y traían abanicos con su cara. Se les quedo mirando, y ellas tímidamente estiraron sus manos con los abanicos hacia él.  
—¡Por favor un autógrafo!  
—¿Autógrafo? No se estarán equivocando—les dijo.  
—No…no—una de ellas se armó de valor, dado que YiBo podía ser algo intimidante—.Somos su fans, de hecho, creamos un club para usted.  
—¿Ah?—YiBo quería ignorarlas, coloco las llaves en el tablero para encender la motocicleta, cuando la segunda de ellas saco su móvil y le mostro la pantalla, se trataba de una página de Weibo, que decía “YiBo Fans” además de su cara y un video de uno de sus bailes—.Están bien de sus cabezas—murmuro este.  
Ellas asintieron varias veces y seguían con los abanicos al frente.  
—Después de verte cantar con Xiao Zhan y en el concierto con Uniq, pensamos que eras muy talentoso.  
—Tan bien, apuesto—le sonrío la otra.  
—Y no somos las únicas, algunas que subían los videos de tus bailes al lado de idols y en programas, bueno, nos unimos, ahora somos cerca de 20 fans—la chica apunto al número que mostraba en Weibo.  
—20 fans—YiBo seguía creyendo que era ridículo.  
—Si, si, por favor, déjanos seguirte.  
—¿Y si nos dejas hacerte una pequeña entrevista? Ayudarías a solidificar nuestro club, por favor, Sr. Wang.  
—¿Sr. Wang? No, solo Wang YiBo—este un poco contrariado. La verdad pensaba que eso de ser fans era molesto y solo quitaba el tiempo, el jamás fue fan de algo en su vida, salvo las carreras, pero no era lo mismo. Admirar a un piloto a estar dentro de un club de fans. Luego recordó lo que Xiao Zhan pasaba con ellas y menos ganas tenia de hacerles caso—.Lo siento, pero no—se colocó el casco. Una de las chicas le dio una tarjeta.  
—¡Por favor, si cambias de opinión llamanos!—la coloco de manera osada en el tablero de su motocicleta y se alejaron.

. . .

La noche de Cosmopolitan seria ese fin de semana y Xiao Zhan había trabajado mucho esa durante esos días y había dormido tan poco, que tomaba siestas en la camioneta. Ese día la filmación termino a las 3 de la mañana y al día siguiente tendría una sesión de fotos a las 9 a.m. por lo que no tendría mucho tiempo para descansar.

Llegaron al hotel y se cambió de ropa tras tomar una ducha e ir a la sesión, mientras se dirigían al estudio, veía su móvil encontrándose con algo inesperado, videos de YiBo siendo la sensación en las redes sociales, al parecer muchos apreciaron su gran forma de bailar y, de hecho, había uno cuando canto en escenario 

Tras una sonrisa decidió darle like a la página y de hecho comenzó a seguirla lo que provocó qué varios internautas se sorprendieran un poco. ¿Cómo es que seguía un grupo de fans de un chico completamente desconocido? Claro que para él no era un desconocido y la verdad sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado durante todo ese tiempo, conocía muy bien su talento y por lo tanto quería darle un poco de apoyo después de todo eran amigos, aunque nadie sabía de eso.

Y viendo su club de fans decidió llamarlo por teléfono quería felicitarlo por ser un ídolo e inspiración para alguien más lo cual era satisfactorio. 

Llamada...  
—Hola, Zhan Ge.  
—¿Estás ocupado?  
—De hecho, acabo de terminar una prueba de pista no hay problema ¿Como estas?—YiBo usado el manos libres de su móvil, mientras movía la motocicleta hacia la revisión.   
—¿Cuánto falta para que vayas a Japón?  
—Dos semanas, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente así es que ha pasado tiempo rápido, pero tú dime, ¿cómo estás?  
—Trabajo, ya sabes. Te llamaba para felicitarte por tu club de fans.  
—¿Cuál grupo de fans?  
Fue entonces que el recordó a las chicas del estacionamiento del set en Day Day Up, que se dio cuenta que realmente hablaban en serio sobre el club de fans, lo cual lo hace sentir avergonzado en especial cuando Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de ello.  
—Ah, eso.  
—Bo Di, es grandioso significa que hay más personas que aprecian lo que haces y el esfuerzo que, ¡felicidades!.  
—No creo que sea para tanto de hecho esas chicas me encontraron fuera del estacionamiento del set el otro día, y me comenzaron a decir que eran mis fans y querían mi autógrafo, pero eso era realmente imposible.  
—¿Por qué imposible? Bo Di, yo también soy tu fan, la manera en que bailas, es impresionante.  
Al escuchar decirle eso, le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, aunque ya lo había comentado antes, ahora que se hicieron cercanos valía mucho más.  
—¿Qué sugieres?  
—¿Qué? Deja que ellas te sigan, un día serás el piloto más hábil de todos y habrá más personas que se sientan orgullosas de eso. Lo mereces, amigo.  
—Es extraño.  
—Tal vez lo sea al inicio, pero hay quienes necesitan una figura para inspirarse, yo creo que tú puedes serlo.  
—Lo…intentare—suspiro YiBo.  
—Solo lamento una cosa—se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la bocina—.El que no sea tu primer fan.  
—¿No lo eras ya?—le cuestiono YiBo, logrando que Xiao Zhan se riera.   
—Bien, bien, sí.

Después de colgar, YiBo termino de acomodar la motocicleta para la revisión y regreso a su mesa de trabajo, mirando la tarjeta que le dieron esas chicas, la tomo y trataba de decidirse.  
—¿Qué es? ¿Un numero de alguna chica?—le pregunto uno de los mecánicos asistentes.  
—Ya, no es—YiBo guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo trasero.  
—¡Hey!—otro de ellos corrió hacia YiBo y le mostro un video, era del concierto—¿Eres tú?  
—A ver—el resto se acercó.  
YiBo no les había comentado sobre su otro trabajo, así que lo tomaron por sorpresa.  
—¡He laoshi! ¿Usted lo sabía?—le preguntaron al mayor.  
Este se encamino hacia ellos y vio el video, sonriendo.  
—Si, lo sabía, no hay nada en contra de tener otros trabajos—les dijo a todos.  
—¡Wou! ¿En serio conoces a esos idols?  
—¿Me puedes conseguir un autógrafo?  
Haciendo un escándalo al enterarse de la manera en que YiBo trabaja fuera del taller y la pista.  
—¡Yo quiero una foto! ¿Conoces a un lindo Omega?  
—Omegas, es cierto, como ese Xiao Zhan, es sexy—dijo uno de ellos sin miramientos, pero justo en ese instante, YiBo golpeo la mesa con un desarmador, de hecho, lo encajo en la madera. Los otros se quedaron pasmados.  
—¿YiBo?—le llamo uno casi atragantándose.  
El Alfa tenía la mano sobre el desarmador, temblando y mirando fijamente la mesa. He laoshi intervino de inmediato.  
—¿Por qué no van a descargar el camión de partes que llego?   
—Si, He laoshi—los chicos un poco abrumados por lo que paso.  
El mayor se dirigió a YiBo y palmeo su hombro.  
—Relaje, chico.  
Wang YiBo respiro hondo y soltó el desarmador, siendo He laoshi quien lo quitara de la mesa.  
—Lo lamento—dijo YiBo.  
—No, está bien, pero ellos no lo saben, tu relación con ese Omega, no los culpes.  
—Lo sé, solo que—miro su mano, la cual seguía temblando. No entendía porque lo afecto tanto que dijeran eso, claro que no le gustaría que hablaran de un amigo de esa manera, pero al menos les diría algo, no al grado de casi dejar salir sus feromonas—.Voy a tomar un poco de aire—asintió y se fue.

Dos días después decidió llamarles a las chicas que lo contactaron, quienes tuvieron una conferencia con él por medio de WeChat.

Videollamada…  
—Primero que nada, gracias por llamarnos. Yo soy Sui Mei y yo, Yi Jie—saludaron al mismo tiempo por la pantalla. YiBo saludo con un gesto de su mano, logrando que ambas sonrieran.  
—Si, bueno alguien me convenció—dijo YiBo.  
—Oh, le debemos el cielo a esa persona—dijeron ambas.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?—pregunto YiBo.  
—Claro, solo son unas pequeñas preguntas, para conocerte más y poner más detalles en el grupo—le explicaron muy emocionadas.  
—Suéltalas—YiBo les dio permiso.  
—¡Genial! ¿Estudiaste baile?  
—Si, en Corea, solo diré eso.  
—Ya vemos, ¿tienes hermanos?  
—No.  
—¿En serio conoces a Uniq?  
—Si, alto así—suspiro YiBo, maldiciendo internamente a Wen Han.  
—Que genial, nos dimos cuenta de que sabes rapear, ¿puedes cantar lo que sea o tu música favorita?  
—Nada en especial, me gusta de todo.   
—¿Planeas hacer alguna carrera del baile?  
Al momento de preguntarle eso, vino a su mente lo que Wang Han le propuso, una vacante en el programa, al menos en una sección para iniciar.  
—No lo sé.  
—Entendemos, ¿tienes alguna aspiración próxima?  
—Correr.  
—¿Correr?  
—Si, quiero ser piloto de motocicletas profesional.  
—¡Wou! Eso no lo esperábamos, ¿ya tienes planes sobre eso?  
—Si, es mi sueño, pero puede que haya más.  
Las chicas se emocionaron con esa respuesta, y ni YiBo sabia porque lo dijo ¿En realidad le llamaba la atención ese medio? Si, alguna vez lo había intentado, pero lo dejo tras lo sucedido con su estado.  
—Una última pregunta ¿Tienes novio o novia?  
—No—contesto tajantemente.  
—Gracias, gracias—las chicas se agitaron aún más, pero YiBo pensó que hubo algo que no preguntaron sobre su género.  
—¿No preguntaran sobre que soy?  
—Eso—las chicas se miraron entre sí, luego negaron con un gesto—.No, como fans debemos admirar al idol por sus trabajos y logros, no por su género.  
Al escuchar eso, YiBo les sonrío abiertamente, relajándose incluso.  
—Bueno, ¿algo más?  
—Nos diste tu Weibo, así que te anexamos a cada publicación y si deseas compartir algo con nosotras, estamos abiertas.  
—¿Cómo qué?  
—¡Fotos!—dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! No.

Después de cortar la videollamada, extrañamente se sintió bien, no fue tan malo como lo había pensado antes. Y tardo solo una hora antes que sus respuestas aparecieran en la página de fans, y el mismo Xiao Zhan las viera, sonriendo mientras era maquillado para una entrevista.  
—Jie, mira—Xiao Zhan se la mostro a su asistente.  
—¿Eso es nuevo?—pregunto ella.  
—Si, ya sigo su página.  
—Espere, no creo que…  
—Es mi amigo, claro que es correcto—Xiao Zhan sin importarle las consecuencias.

. . .

La noche del sábado, todo el equipo de mecánicos se quedaría en el taller puesto que había unos retoques que debían hacer a una motocicleta de pruebas con el nuevo sistema, YiBo se quedó también para probarlo en la pista, puesto que fecha límite para los prototipos estaba cerca.  
—¿Y si pedimos la cena?  
—¡Algo picante!  
—Tonto, ¿quieres que YiBo se nos muera?  
Discutían los demás, mientras que uno de ellos encendió la televisión para escucharla conforme armaba unas piezas, He laoshi estaba en su laptop revisando el diseño digital de la pieza que su invención, dando indicaciones a la máquina de torno para la fabricación.  
—No pidan nada grasoso—les dijo a los jóvenes.  
—He laoshi, llegaron los tornillos que pediste—YiBo colocando la caja sobre la mesa de trabajo, cuando miro el televisor, que, aunque el volumen no estaba alto, el tan solo ver un rostro conocido llamo su atención. Se trataba de la alfombra roja de la noche de Cosmopolitan, Xiao Zhan apareció y firmo la pared, los flases de las cámaras sobre él.  
—¡Wou! Esos Omegas idols, vaya que son de otro mundo—comentaron sus compañeros.   
—Lucen como hadas, ¿no?—dijo el chico con el teléfono en la mano revisando la aplicación para elegir la comida.  
YiBo al menos ya no escucho comentarios “subidos de tono”, puede que en gran medida por la manera en que uso ese desarmador la última vez.   
«Si, luce bien, aunque…» pensó YiBo había cierto brillo en sus ojos, como si tuviera sueño, He laoshi también lo noto, después de todo siempre ha sido un buen observador.  
—Chico, tu amigo es un hombre trabajador.  
—¿Eh? ¿Zhan Ge?—YiBo sorprendido que le hablara de esa manera, pero entre todos, era el único que sabía que tenían una amistad.  
—Por lo que he visto, no sale de dramas, entrevistas, conciertos y noches de premiación, me pregunto si descansara lo suficiente—hablaba sin dejar de introducir datos—.Un Omega es un Omega, no importa que sea Dominante o Recesivo, su cuerpo es más débil que el de un Alfa, debe ser extenuante a veces.  
—No lo sé, yo—miro la pantalla una vez más, la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que trabaja, de hecho, los ratos que se ven solo son los pocos que tiene libre, ahora si sus descansos los pasaban juntos, ¿Cuándo realmente tomaría un momento para sí mismo?—.Sabes, voy a hacer una llamada—le indico YiBo al mayor.

Salió del taller, junto a las bodegas, la noche era bastante fría. YiBo tomo su teléfono y observo todas las notas del evento, y pronto llamo a alguien.

Llamada…  
—Asistente de Xiao Zhan…  
—Jie, soy yo.  
—¡Oh! Pequeño YiBo, dime—la mujer estaba en los pasillos del evento de Cosmo, observando como entraban y salían las celebridades, y esperando a Xiao Zhan para llevarlo a su lugar para la premiación.  
—¿Cómo esta Zhan Ge?  
—¡Ja, ja! Que pregunta, ahora mismo estamos en una premiación en la noche Cosmo.  
—Lo sé, lo veo por televisión, solo que luce algo cansado.  
—¿Cansado?—la asistente se asomó por el arco y lo vio tomándose videos con el dron—.Esta semana hemos tenido un horario de locura, que tonta, debí programar más descansos—se lamentó la mujer.  
—Seguro que no es tu culpa y Zhan Ge lo sabe, ¿puedo sugerir algo?  
—Claro, dime…

Durante la cena en grupo en el taller, todos veían la televisión y observaron la premiación, Xiao Zhan ganó el premio a la “Persona del año”, después de terminar la transmisión, pasaron a ver videos musicales, YiBo se levantó de la mesa y recibió un mensaje por WeChat de la asistente, era una fotografía de Xiao Zhan recargado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados:

“Tienes razón, nos veremos ahí en una hora”

Después de tirar la basura, YiBo vio la hora y ya casi pasaban de las 11 de la noche, volteo con He laoshi.  
—¿Terminaremos hoy?  
El mayor se le quedo mirando y al parecer se dio cuenta que algo tramaba.  
—Vete, nos veremos el lunes, prefirió hacer pruebas antes de que lo uses en la pista.  
—Gracias—YiBo le sonrío y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar. Se quito el overol y tomo su chaqueta para despedir de todos.

Condujo hasta una intersección donde se estaciono a un lado, se quitó el casco y espero, casi una hora después, la camioneta de Xiao Zhan se estaciono detrás.  
—Jie… ¿Dónde estamos?—Xiao Zhan apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero pudo sentir cuando se estacionaron, viendo por la ventanilla. De pronto, tocaron a la puerta y se trataba de YiBo—¿Bo Di?  
—Ven—estiro la mano hacia él. Xiao Zhan no entendía nada, se suponía que tendría que filmar para un comercial para el día siguiente, debía ir al aeropuerto.  
—Ya lo arreglé, saldrá mañana por la tarde, descuide, debe descansar—le sonrío su asistente.  
—Pero…  
—Pero, nada—YiBo tomo su brazo y tiro de este hasta que lo llevo sobre su espalda, cargándolo.  
—Bo Di, soy pesado.  
—Si, un poco—se estaba riendo, pero Xiao Zhan apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, recargándose en su espalda. Tras colocarle el casco, condujeron hasta la casa del Alfa.  
Xiao Zhan paseaba por la sala, y estaba a punto de caer en el sofá cuando YiBo lo tomo de la mano y lo lleva hasta la habitación.  
—¿Qué hago aquí?—el Omega se cubre con los brazos al frente, pero recibe un golpe suave en la cabeza.  
—Idiota, duerme aquí, yo lo hare en el sofá, necesitas descansar.  
—¿Eh?—el mayor entonces poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba—¿Me viste?  
—Si, parecías gallina dormido parado ahí—se burló YiBo.  
El Omega dio tremendo suspiro, sentándose en la cama.  
—No he dormido bien, pero es que estos días tengo mucho trabajo.  
—Lo sé, pero este domingo descansaras en mi casa, sin interrupciones, solo dormir hasta que no puedas más—le sonrío YiBo.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bo Di, podria dormir por 3 días.  
—Pues hazlo—encogió los hombros mientras se sentaba a su lado, chocando su hombro contra el suyo—.Zhan Ge, eres un Omega y debes entender que tu cuerpo te exige descansar.  
—Vaya, no esperaría esa platica contigo—Xiao Zhan regreso el golpe el hombro—.Si, sí, soy un pobre Omega.  
—Sabes que no quise decir eso—la mirada de YiBo se volvió un poco severa.  
—Bien—se tiro hacia tras, con los brazos extendidos, no esperaba dormir en la cama de YiBo, ni que esta fuera tan suave o tal vez era el cansancio hablando—.Dormiré.  
—Me iré—YiBo se disponía a levantarse, cuando Xiao Zhan sujeto su mano y lo hizo caer a su lado, justamente sobre su brazo. Eso no lo esperaba, y YiBo volteo a mirar a Xiao Zhan.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Atrapado—le dijo el mayor.  
—Zhan Ge, no juegues, soy un Alfa, no lo olvides—intento levantarse, pero Xiao Zhan lo atrapo con sus piernas y brazos, lo abrazaba como un oso de peluche.  
—Bo Di, ¿dormirías conmigo?  
—¿Eh?—YiBo se quedó tieso como una tabla, sentía que si se movía algo malo podria suceder—.Zhan Ge, suéltame.   
—No podria dormir sin ti—se acercó y olfateo un poco su cabello—¿No lo sabes? Un Omega dormiría mejor con un Alfa a su lado—mientras hablaba su voz se perdía, estaba quedándose dormido.  
—Que tonterías, solo funcionaria con su Alfa—le dijo YiBo, cuyo rostro se podía mostrar una incomodidad, pero al mirarlo a la cara, Xiao Zhan se había quedado profundamente dormido—.Mierda—susurro YiBo.

Permaneció un rato así, no falto mucho para que comenzara a roncar.  
—¿Es en serio?—YiBo oía sus ronquidos en su oreja, por lo que decidió moverse lentamente para no despertarlo, primero una pierna, luego la otra, hasta que pudo mover su brazo, arrastro su cadera un poco para alejarse, solo que Xiao Zhan volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez quedando justo encima de YiBo—.No, Zhan…ge…Zhan ge—hablándole en voz baja—.Despierta.

Dándose cuenta de que sería imposible en esa posición, YiBo decidió ver el techo que el rostro dormilón de Xiao Zhan, estirando su cuello para no rozar sus mejillas, al menos se alegraba que ya no roncara, paso cerca de una hora y ya sentía parte de su cuerpo adormecerse. Como dijo el mayor, era muy pesado, así que YiBo sabía que debía hacer algo, antes que de alguna manera comenzara a reaccionar algo.

No podía creer la confianza que Xiao Zhan, siendo Omega le tenía, no podía defraudarlo por lo que, decidió ser un poco más agresivo, respiro hondo y luego aguanto la respiración, empujando al mayor y dar vuelta a sus posiciones, fue así como lo logro, ahora YiBo estaba sobre Xiao Zhan, sosteniéndose con los brazos en los costados. Sonriendo triunfante de salir de tal embrollo, solo que mientras se reía en voz baja, observo ese bello rostro del Omega, su cabello cayendo sobre su almohada, su piel bien cuidada y suave, luego su mirada viajo hacia sus labios, notado ese lunar justo debajo del labio, pronto soltó la respiración y cerró los ojos, el aliento de Xiao Zhan sobre su rostro, el aroma de su perfume y entre todo eso, una ligera mezcla de otro ¿Eso era? YiBo se asustó y de un salto cayó al suelo, arrastrándose lejos, cubriéndose la nariz.  
«Maldición, maldición…» se dijo para sí mismo, buscando con desesperación el cajón de su cómoda, su inyección de supresión. Aunque sabía que eso le haría mal, era mejor que tratar de atacar a su mejor amigo.

De un solo golpe, la inyecto directo en su muslo, y como lo pensaba, le cayó mal, cuando pudo ponerse de pie corrió hacia el baño, las náuseas provocaron que vaciara su estómago. Aun así, fue menor dado que pudo mantenerse de pie, y al salir del baño incluso arropo a Xiao Zhan antes de ir al sofá.

La mañana siguiente, cuando YiBo despertó ya el sol entraba por su ventana, molestándole la luz, rápidamente reviso la hora en su móvil, y eran las 9 de la mañana, al parecer Xiao Zhan seguía dormido. Ya su cuerpo no temblaba por el supresor y fue a tomar una ducha, abrió la llave del agua y sintió el agua caliente en su rostro, relajándose. Tras un largo baño, sacudió su oído al sentir molestia por el agua en él, y al deslizar la puerta de la ducha, justamente la del baño se abrió también. Al levantar la vista, Xiao Zhan estaba bajo el marco, mirándolo, YiBo se quedó estupefacto puesto que aún no tomaba una toalla, por lo que estaba mostrando todo.  
—¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!

Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo, Xiao Zhan cerró la puerta de golpe mientras que YiBo se cubrió con ambas manos.  
—¡No vi nada, no vi nada! ¡Te lo juro Bo Di!  
—¡Oh! ¡Ya cállate!—YiBo completamente avergonzado.

Para cuando salió del baño, Xiao Zhan estaba hincado en la alfombra, con la cabeza gacha.  
—Lo siento.  
—Está bien—YiBo tomo un gran suspiro, después de todo, no podía hacer nada—.Ya, deja eso—lo ayudo a levantarse.  
—Como recompensa, hare el desayuno—Xiao Zhan corrió a la cocina.

Después de comer, se quedaron un rato platicando, YiBo le hablo sobre el sistema que He laoshi desarrollaba, además sobre las chicas locas que se hacían llamar sus fans, pero pronto vio como Xiao Zhan se quedaba dormido, así que lo llevo de nuevo a la cama.  
—¿Mas?—el mayor realmente estaba cansado.  
—Si, duerme todo lo quieras, estaré cuidándote—una ligera sonrisa de parte del Alfa conmovió a Xiao Zhan.  
—Hablas como si fueses mi…Al…fa—este se quedó dormido al fin.

YiBo se alejó lentamente, puesto que podria actuar de nuevo como un niño y no quería volver a pasar los mismo que esa madrugada.

No fue hasta que su asistente acudió por el para llevarlo al aeropuerto que despertó, YiBo velo por su sueño sin hacer ningún ruido por la casa, de hecho, se quedó dormido la parte de la tarde en el sofá con el móvil en la mano.  
—Jie, pasa—YiBo dejo entrar a la Beta que llevaba un poco de ropa consigo para su jefe, solo que YiBo ya le había prestado algunas prendas.  
—Ah, llegaste—Xiao Zhan lucia una radiante sonrisa al salir de la habitación—.Bo Di, ¿te gustan mucho los legos?  
—¿Cómo?—este se asomó dentro de su habitación y efectivamente tenía varios armados sobre la repisa en la pared—.Si, me gustan.  
—Ya veo, gracias por todo—Xiao Zhan se despidió tras eso.

Por fin el día del viaje al Japón, todo el equipo de Mikael estaba en el aeropuerto, He laoshi despedía a YiBo junto a sus compañeros.  
—Buena suerte, chico.  
—Gracias—YiBo lo abrazo y se dirigía a la puerta de abordaje, cuando vio a lo lejos un grupo de chicas con letreros que decían “Buena suerte, Wang YiBo” con algunas fotografías juntas. No podía creerlo, así que avanzo hacia ellas, eran cerca de 50 chicas, quienes gritaron de emoción—¿Qué hacen aquí?  
—Supimos de tu partida, vinimos a desearte suerte.  
—Ah, sube fotos a tu Weibo, por favor.  
—Si, sí.  
—Eres tan guapo.  
Las chicas tomaban con sus cámaras video, estaba tan conmovido por su esfuerzo que les dijo.  
—¿Quieren una foto en grupo?  
—¡SI!—al unísono.  
Se acomodaron justo detrás y se tomaron una foto.  
—La compartiré en mi Weibo.  
—Gracias, gracias—la presidenta de su club fascinada.  
En esos momento llego una persona con una bolsa de regalo.  
—¿Wang YiBo?  
—Si—asintió este.  
—Le envían esto—le entrego el repartidor, las chicas se le quedaron mirando, alguien le envío un obsequio y no sabían de quien se trataba, cuando YiBo mostro el contenido era un juego de lego para armar una motocicleta.  
—¡Wou!—no podía contener su sorpresa, fue cuando supo de quien venía, sonriendo.

Mas tarde, en el estudio donde ensayaría una nueva canción, en la hora del descanso, recibió una notificación en su WeChat, era una foto de la caja y un gracias como pie en ella.  
—Me alegra que te gustara.  
Además, podía ver como su club aumentaba en número, ya tenía cerca de 1500 seguidores desde la última vez que reviso, además de un comunicado que decía sobre rumores de ser contratado como conductor en Day Day Up.

En esos momentos, Xiao Zhan recordó cuando despertó en su habitación, el aroma de YiBo en la almohada lo hacía sentir tan seguro ¿Sería posible que inconscientemente lo tomara como su Alfa?


	11. Capítulo 11 “Sentido de pertenencia”

La competencia en Japón duraría cerca de una semana y media, dado que Mikael no solo tenía pensado competir lo cal seria en el último día, por lo que antes de iba a verse con algunos fabricantes de la marca Yamaha y su CEO Yoshihiro Hidaka para un nuevo contrato. Y como dijo, Mikael, dejaría que YiBo lo acompañara para que se abriera paso en ese mundo.

Videollamada…  
—¿Conociste al CEO?—pregunto Xiao Zhan, quien lo llamo para ver su progreso en la tierra nipona.  
—Si, Mikael me presento directamente con él, mañana asistiré a la prueba de un equipo nuevo en la pista.  
—¡Ja, ja! Bo Di, suenas muy emocionado.  
—¿Tú crees? Ver todo un almacén lleno de motocicletas ¡Wou! Zhan Ge, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí—le sonreía YiBo cual si fuese un niño en una juguetería. Xiao Zhan estaba feliz por él y su sueño.  
—Ahora que me doy cuenta, Bo Di, necesitaras un logo como piloto profesional.  
—¿Qué dices? Aun no lo soy.  
—¡Eso no importa!—el mayor golpeo su pecho—.Yo lo hare, déjame diseñarlo para ti.  
—¿Tu?  
—Claro, soy Diseñador Gráfico, ¿lo olvidas?  
—No, por supuesto que no lo olvido, Zhan Ge es un Omega privilegiado—asintió el menor—.Si quieres hacerlo, sé que será perfecto.  
—Gracias.  
—Pero, Zhan Ge debe prometer que no trabajaras de más, tienes que descansar—regaño YiBo—.No quiero tener que secuestrarte para descanses adecuadamente.  
—Bo Di—no cabía de emoción cuando lo recordó—.No había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo, gracias a ti.  
—Bien, descansa—agito su mano YiBo y colgó la llamada.

Xiao Zhan que estaba en su casa, después de una larga semana, dejo el sofá para ir a su estudio, donde tomo papel y lápiz, sonriendo mientras dibujaba el logo que le prometió a su hermanito.

. . .

La mañana siguiente en las instalaciones de Yamaha Japón, YiBo conoció al mecánico en jefe del más grande taller que había visto en su vida, juraría que He laoshi estaría feliz de ver ese lugar. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo conoció alguna vez.  
—Te presento, él es Tomoaki Misato.  
—Un gusto—el hombre se inclinó y YiBo lo imito, para luego tomarse de las manos—.Me dicen que eres buen piloto, ¿quieres probar?  
—¡Wou! ¿Puedo?—YiBo al ver la motocicleta que montaría.   
Lo llevaron a ponerse el equipo para correr, Mikael y los demás directivos esperaban en las gradas mientras hablaban de negocios y nuevos patrocinios. YiBo se preparó para correr, Tomoaki le mostro el sistema de esa nueva motocicleta y los ajustes nuevos.

Una vez lo hizo, Misato pidió que lo grabaran para verificar el estado del vehículo. Siendo un éxito, puesto que su manera de moverse en la pista era única, la manera en tomaba las curvas con tanta gracia, en serio llamo la atención necesaria.

Esa tarde durante la comida, Misato le hablo sobre un contrato con Yamaha en China, conocía muy bien al encargado y dado que su sucursal en el país tuvo problemas con su corredor últimamente, YiBo podria ser contratado si lograba estar entre los primeros cinco lugares.  
—¿Me está diciendo que me dejaran competir?  
—Si, en el Circuito Internacional de Zhuhai, ARR 250 en julio, tengo entendido que acepta pilotos nuevos, siempre y cuando pasen los estándares—dijo el hombre.   
Cuando escucho eso, YiBo bajo un poco su emoción, dado que al hablar de estándares implicaba exámenes rigurosos, donde ser un Alfa Recesivo corría en tu contra. Mikael lo noto y de inmediato le dijo.  
—Calma chico, si tienes un mentor será mucho más fácil.  
—¿Quién? Se supone que debe ser un corredor del mismo circuito—al decir eso YiBo saltaba a relucir que Mikael no podía ayudarle.  
—Tienes 8 meses para conseguirlo—Mikael palmeo su hombro para animarlo.  
—Si, puedo hacerlo—le sonrío YiBo.

Tomando un día libre por las calles de Kawaguchi en Saitama, YiBo paseaba para comprar algunos suvenir para sus compañeros del taller, así como He laoshi, y claro que llevaría algo para su hermano mayor. Los pensamientos sobre la carrera que se llevaría a cabo en julio y lo cerca que estaba por obtener un contrato, solo debía encontrar un mentor.  
Se encontró con un centro comercial, maravillado decidió comprar ahí mismo, de pronto una niña pequeña tomo su mano de la nada, YiBo no esperaba eso.  
—Niña, ¿estás bien?—le pregunto, hincándose ante ella.  
La pequeña con el pulgar en la boca, le dijo.  
—Perdí a mi mamá, señor ¿me ayuda?—sus ojos estaban llorosos. Jamás le había pasado algo así, no le desagradaban los niños, pero debido a su gen no solía atraer a los pequeños.   
—Bien, vamos—sujeto su mano fuertemente y busco una caseta de vigilancia para reportar a la pequeña. Mientras caminaba por el lugar, ella tiro de su pantalón, señalándole un puesto de helados—¿Quieres uno?—ella asintió dos veces. YiBo pensó que lucía adorable, y lo compro para ella.

Para cuando llego a la caseta, una mujer gritaba como loca que había perdido a su hija, se trataba de la pequeña que YiBo llevaba consigo.  
—¡Nari!—la mujer corrió para abrazar a su hija.  
El guardia de seguridad se acercó a ellos también para ver lo que paso.  
—Ella dijo que estaba perdida—comento YiBo—.Yo la traje aquí.  
No termino de hablar cuando la mujer lo abrazo.  
—¡Gracias, gracias por encontrarla!  
El guardia se sorprendió y YiBo se quedó callado, ante la felicidad de la mujer.  
—No fue nada, de hecho, ella me encontró—YiBo sonriéndole, la pequeña le volvió a tomar la mano.  
—Pensé lo peor, solo me descuidé un segundo—la mujer más relajada, levando a su niña.  
—Señor, gracias—el guardia se inclinaba una y otra vez.  
—Si, muchas gracias—la mujer también se inclinó.  
—No, está bien—le sonrío este, mirando de reojo a la niña de 4 años, que le decía “Adiós” con un gesto de su mano.  
—Por favor, tome esto—el guardia le dio una cuponera—.Es para descuentos en todo el centro comercial.  
—Gracias.

Una experiencia muy linda, esa niña dejo una sensación muy cálida para YiBo, pensando por primera vez en lo hermoso que sería ser padre, pero claro que eso se borró de su mente, por lo que sucedía a su cuerpo, un Alfa como el, sería difícil tener descendencia. 

Realizo todas las compras que haría, excepto una.  
—¿Cuál sería el regalo perfecto para Zhan Ge?—murmuro para sí mismo. Se canso de recorrer el lugar sin llegar a ninguna decisión, por ello fue a sentarse frente a la fuente, mirando el agua subir y bajar con un espectáculo de luces, donde hologramas formaban personajes de anime. No podía pensar en lo que le gustaría, dado que se trataba de un Idol que simplemente podria tenerlo todo, respiro hondo y llego a su mente los días que no estuvo descansando bien, y luego cuando le hablo sobre su pequeño gato en casa de sus padres, la idea vino como un foco encendido, busco en su móvil las conversaciones y encontró la fotografía de su gato, luego paso la vista y al otro lado de la fuente estaba una tienda de Dakimakuras personalizadas, sonriendo por la grandiosa idea fue hasta ahí con lo que creía era el obsequio perfecto para Xiao Zhan.

Cuando llego al hotel se topó con parte del equipo racing de Mikael, el cual lo invitaba a cenar, los jóvenes vieron todo lo que traía, en especial el de Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Es para tu Omega?  
—¿Eh?—YiBo un poco contrariado—¿Esto? Es para un amigo.  
—¡Ja, ja! Amigo, si claro—rieron.  
—¡Ya vamos! YiBo, estaremos en el restaurante de enfrente.  
—Si, iré después de dejar esto—los despidió para subir a su habitación. En el elevador, veía el obsequio—.Para mi Omega, bueno es un Omega, pero no es m…

“¿No lo sabes? Un Omega dormiría mejor con un Alfa a su lado”

Lo que dijo Xiao Zhan en esa ocasión, la verdad no lo había pensado hasta ese momento.  
—¿Por qué diría eso?—pensó en voz alta.

. . .

En Shanghai, Xiao Zhan salía para una filmación de un comercial de Estée Lauder cuando recibió una llamada de sus padres, la cual tomo con mucho gusto, siendo una videollamada.  
—¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?  
—Hijo, muy bien, ¿y tú? Te ves muy delgado—dijo su madre.  
—¡Ja, ja! Estoy bien, voy a filmar un comercial.  
—Que bien cariño, te esfuerzas mucho.   
—Dile…dile—su padre apenas salía en la pantalla, pero lo escuchaba muy bien.  
—¿Qué le pasa a papá?—pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—Ah, hijo—la mujer no sabía que decir, sacándole rodeos, hasta que su padre se asomó dentro del cuadro de la pantalla.  
—Si no la harás tú, lo hare yo—dijo el hombre—.Hijo, nos preguntamos ¿Cuándo te darás un tiempo para ti?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?—extrañado por la pregunta tan repentina.  
—Lo que tu padre dice es ¿Cuándo conseguirás un Alfa?—al soltarle eso tan pronto, Xiao Zhan miro a su asistente al lado, quien miro hacia otro lado, imaginando que no escucho nada—.EL reloj biológico corre, no eres tan joven.  
—Mamá, papá no soy viejo.  
—Un Omega promedio se embaraza antes de los 30 años al menos dos veces.  
—¿De dónde sacaste esas estadísticas?—Xiao Zhan riendo por las ocurrencias de sus padres.  
—Lo dicen en “Salud Omegas Mensual”—dijo la mujer.  
—Tu madre tiene razón, hijo sé que tienes una carrera exitosa, pero si no tienes con quien disfrutar el éxito, ¿no te sientes vacío?  
—Papá, yo estoy bien. Entiendo que se preocupen por mí, pero por el momento no he pensado en eso—trato de calmarlos.  
Sus padres suspiraron al mismo tiempo, al parecer su intervención no funciono como querían.  
—Bueno, al menos dinos que tienes a alguien especial en tu vida—le dijeron.  
Xiao Zhan se quedó pensativo.  
—¿Especial?  
A su mente vino cierta persona.

“Este domingo descansaras en mi casa, sin interrupciones, solo dormir hasta que no puedas más”

“Zhan Ge debe prometer que no trabajaras de más, tienes que descansar”

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sus padres lo vieron y pensaron que si lo tenía.  
—¿Quién es?  
—¿Quién es quién?—Xiao Zhan saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
—Hijo—su madre se quejó.  
—No es lo que creen, es un amigo nada más—contesto.  
—¿Amigo? Bueno, un amigo debe tener nombre—su madre emocionada.  
—¿Es Alfa?—su padre buscando una gran descendencia como todos.  
—Su nombre es Bo Di.  
—¿Bo Di?—al unísono sus padres.  
Xiao Zhan no quería decirles más, dejándolos con la duda se despidió de ellos.

Después de colgar, miro a su asistente quien paso la vista hacia su pantalla.  
—Se lo que dirás, que les di falsas esperanzas—comento él.  
—No, nada de eso Lao Xiao, aunque me sorprendió que, con solo pensar en él, su sonrisa se volviera tan brillante.  
—¿Qué? ¿En serio?  
—Si, si, hasta está un poco sonrojado—señalo ella. Xiao Zhan se miró al espejo y era cierto. ¿Por qué se sonrojo al pensar en YiBo? ¿Y por qué le dijo eso a sus padres? 

Durante la filmación del comercial, la directora de publicidad de Estée Lauder, una mujer Alfa Dominante muy hermosa y altamente competitiva se acercó a él, puesto que sería su rostro de ahora en adelante.  
—Mucho gusto, Angela Xin—se presentó ella.  
—Mucho gusto.  
—Adoro su trabajo, para ser un Omega es demasiado perfecto.  
—Si, entiendo—Xiao Zhan no le agrado para nada su tono, pero seguía comportándose paciente, no era la primera vez que se encuentra con Alfas así. La mujer se acercó a él, moviendo su cabello como si fuese una estilista, aunque de pronto uno de sus dedos toco su oreja, eso fue demasiado incomodo, pero simplemente bajo la mirada.  
—Con un Omega como tú, sé que nuestra marcará se venderá muy bien. Un incono de la belleza eso era lo que quería, Sr. Xiao permítame decirle que una Alfa como yo, estaría complacida de tenerlo—ella bajo hasta su hombro, hablándole muy cerca del oído—¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo?  
Las maquillistas solo se giraron para dejar la habitación, Xiao Zhan se levantó de inmediato y saludo a la mujer.  
—Gracias por su invitación, mi agenda es muy apretada, lamento declinar—se despidió con un gesto para ir al set, pero la mujer tomo su mano.   
—Es una lástima, espero que otro día si tenga tiempo, podríamos ser amigos—le sonrío ella, acariciando su mano. Xiao Zhan no podía ser grosero con ella, trago saliva y cuando intentaba pensar en que decirle, su móvil sonó. No iba a contestarlo, durante una filmación estaba prohibido, pero Angela lo tomo por él, pasándoselo, claro no sin antes echarle un vistazo, leyendo el nombre.  
—Gracias—Xiao Zhan miro la pantalla.  
—¿Bo Di? ¿Es tu hermanito?—pregunto ella.  
—No, con permiso—Xiao Zhan decidió contestar ahí mismo.

Llamada…  
—Zhan Ge, ¿adivina qué? Te compre el regalo perfecto.  
—Mn.  
—En jueves estaré en Beijing, estaba pensando en tomar un tiempo para visitar a mis padres en Luoyang, pero te enviare lo que…—YiBo tuvo un presentimiento en esos momentos, nunca estaba tan callado—¿Pasa algo?  
—No.  
—Lo sé, pasa algo, dime—YiBo sentía que su pecho se agitaba. No sabía que Xiao Zhan era vigilado por esa Alfa muy de cerca—.Bien, pon el altavoz.  
—¿Qué?  
—Solo hazlo—ordeno YiBo, Xiao Zhan quería sonreír y tras pasar la vista hacia la mujer que seguía en su camerino, puso el altavoz—.Zhan Ge, Japón es hermoso, pero no tanto como tú. Espero que las flores que te envío cada mañana te lleguen, ya te extraño, bebé.  
—Ah, si…son hermosas—siguió la corriente, aun sin creer lo que escuchaba.  
—Mi aroma ya debió desaparecer de ti, pero, aun así, no dejes que ningún otro Alfa se te acerque, ah, por cierto, te he comprado una almohada con la forma de tu gatito, sé que lo echas de menos. Bueno, me tengo que ir, el equipo va al domo para la carrera, y Zhan Ge.  
—¿Sí?—Xiao Zhan sorprendido de lo bien que actuaba YiBo para ayudarlo, pero no esperaba que eso ultimo sonara tan natural.  
—Te amo.  
Colgando el teléfono, Xiao Zhan subió lentamente la mirada hacia la mujer, esta camino hacia él, esperaba alguna represalia por lo que paso, pero no, ella simplemente dijo.  
—Es un gusto trabajar con usted, Sr. Xiao, dígame si necesita algo más.

Cuando se fue, su asistente entro con unas botellas de agua, sorprendida de la gran altura de la Alfa.  
—Vaya, siempre me sorprende las piernas largas que son las Alfas—murmuro ella, y al mirar a su jefe, lo vio sentado frente al espejo, sosteniendo su cara—¿Paso algo?  
—No, esta todo bien—Xiao Zhan sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso tan a la ligera? Estaba pensado. Aunque su motivo era deshacerse de esa Alfa al darse cuenta de que pertenecía a otro, fue demasiado para su corazón.  
El teléfono volvió a sonar, era YiBo de nuevo.

Llamada…  
—¿Se fue?  
—Si—contesto Xiao Zhan tratando de calmar su corazón.   
—Lamento lo que dije, espero no incomodarte Zhan Ge, pero no sabía qué clase de Alfa te topaste y debía ser agresivo, ¿estás bien?  
—Yo, estoy bien, me alegra que te dieras cuenta.  
—No lo sé, solo lo presentí—se escuchó reír—.Creo que estamos más conectados de lo que esperábamos.  
—Si, debo irme, espero que la visita a tus padre sea buena.  
—Gracias, cuando regrese al Autódromo me gustaría verte, ah, y revisa los videos del club, hice anoche algo para ellas, fue divertido, supongo fue la primera vez que hice un live. Nos vemos.

Una vez que colgó, Xiao Zhan pudo relajarse, era cierto, solo lo hizo para ayudarlo, no debía haber nada más que eso, pero algo picaba en su pecho.

Mientras tanto, alejado de la pista donde entrenaban, Mikael lo escucho hablar con alguien y cuando colgó, se acercó, viendo de reojo la fotografía de Xiao Zhan en la pantalla antes de apagarse.  
—Oye, es apuesto—dijo mencionándolo.  
—¿Eh? Si, lo es—sonrío YiBo.  
—¿Es un Omega acaso?—había cierto tono él su pregunta que denotaba el interés, pero YiBo borro su sonrisa, al hacerlo, Mikael levanto las manos—.Calma, no me meteré con el Omega de otro. Te espero afuera, debes dar una vuelta, Britton te prestara una de mis maquinas—tras decir eso, se fue.

Fue cuando YiBo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ¿Cuándo cambio su mentalidad a ver a Xiao Zhan como Omega y no como un amigo? 

El viaje a Japón fue productivo, tenía una oferta y solo debía demostrar su valía en la pista, tenía 8 meses para buscar un mentor y participar en esa carrera. Las buenas noticias debían decirse, por ello viajo de Beijing a Luoyang para visitar a sus padres, ya que tenía más de dos años sin ir.

Al momento de bajar del taxi, fue recibido por ellos.  
—¡Amor!—su madre lo acogió en sus brazos y beso su frente.  
—Papá—YiBo saludo a su padre.  
—Hijo, bienvenido.

Se quedaría solo un par de días antes de volver al trabajo, así que descanso cuanto pudo, comiendo la comida de su madre y pasando el rato con su padre. Solo que, durante la cena del segundo día, vino esa conversación de nuevo.  
—Solo digo que…  
—No, sabes que no me someteré a ese tratamiento, ya—alzo la voz sin querer, su temperamento Alfa lo traiciono. Su padre de inmediato se levantó de la mesa, agito sus manos.  
—Está bien, está bien, solo queremos lo mejor para ti.  
—Lo siento—YiBo volvió a sentarse, su madre acaricio su espalda.  
—Tu padre tiene razón, solo nos preocupamos por ti. Si tan solo te enamoraras, un lindo o linda Omega, tal vez un Beta, eso te animaría.  
—No es tan fácil, los Recesivos como yo—suspiro YiBo, dejando los cubiertos en la mesa.  
—Mi hijo es muy apuesto, mereces lo mejor.  
—Mamá—le sonrío YiBo.  
—Ya se, tengo una conocida en Beijing, tal vez puede presentarte a alguien.  
—¿Qué? No—se negó YiBo.  
—Por favor, solo una vez, si no te parece, te vas y ya—la súplica de la mujer y esa mirada no podía ser más desgarradora, YiBo sabia lo mucho que sus padres se sentían por su condición, no esperaban tener un Alfa Recesivo, no podía culparlos por intentarlo, por lo que acepto la oferta.

. . .

En un hotel de Beijing, Xiao Zhan ingresaba tras un fanmeeting y el encargado le dijo que dejaron un paquete para el en su habitación.


	12. Capítulo 12 “Cita”

Ahí estaba la almohada con la imagen de su gato, era tan linda y tierna, pero había algo más, una nota que decía:

“Para que puedas dormir mejor, una dulce compañía… ¡Ja, ja! Suena tonto y cursi, lo sé. Pero como amigo debo decirte ¡Duerme más! Cuídate mucho. Atte. Bo Di” 

Xiao Zhan la tomo entre sus manos y no pudo evitar abrazarla, su aroma seguía ahí, ese perfume que siempre usaba, lo sabía perfectamente dado que fue portavoz de esa marca, a pesar de ser un chico común, YiBo usaba un perfume caro, solo que había algo más dentro de ese aroma, lo podía sentir, eran sus feromonas de Alfa, pero justo en ese instante se asustó de sí mismo, alejando la almohada.  
—¿Qué estoy haciendo? No, no—rodando por la habitación, llevándose la mano hasta la frente—¿Me gustan sus feromonas? Xiao Zhan debes estar demente, eres un Omega Dominante y no puedes ser afectado por las feromonas de ningún Alfa, a menos que… ¡No! ¡Ja, ja, ja!—su risa llego a oídos de su asistente.  
—¿Qué hace?—su asistente atravesó el umbral de la puerta y lo vio con la almohada de nuevo, este se apartó de ella, tirándola sobre la cama.  
—¡Je, je! Jie, yo…  
—Es linda—sonrío la mujer, mirando la nota a su lado—.Oh, es de Sr. Wang.  
—Si, lo trajo de Japón para mí—contesto Xiao Zhan con cierto orgullo.

De pronto la mujer entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo atentamente, Xiao Zhan estiro su cuello y se giró de un lado a otro.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?  
—No lo sé, por un momento pensé que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.  
—¿Ah? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es tu imaginación—bostezando y estirando sus brazos—.Tengo mucho sueño, mejor me iré a dormir.  
—Está bien, mañana tendremos una sesión de fotos para los stands de las tiendas comerciales, será rápido antes de volver a la filmación.  
—Si, como diga—Xiao Zhan le regalo un saludo militar, despidiéndola en la puerta.

Cuando volvió a la habitación y vio la almohada de nuevo, quería sostenerla, pero mejor retrocedió, metiéndose a la ducha. Esa noche, la acogió entre sus brazos, durmiendo pacíficamente sus feromonas extrañamente lo relajaban.

Paso cerca de tres semanas y Xiao Zhan no tenía noticias de Wang YiBo, ni siquiera una llamada o mensaje, y él no quería molestarlo en llamarlo, tal vez se sentía tonto, puesto que se supone eran amigos ¿Por qué no se animaba a hacerlo? Cada que sonaba un teléfono o timbre de mensaje revisaba el suyo.  
—Nos llaman de Beijing para una junta, se habla de un proyecto de canto, ¿quiere que programe el viaje?—le dijo su asistente que, al voltear a verlo, este tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono—¿Pasa algo? ¿Espera una llamada?  
—¿Yo?—guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo.  
—Está muy raro últimamente—la mujer dejo el set para hacer cosas.  
Xiao Zhan no entendía lo que pasaba por su mente y sabía que debía entretenerse en algo para dejar de pensar en ello. Después de todo solo eran amigos, no era normal que los amigos dejen de verse por un largo rato y luego encontrarse como si nada, ¿cierto?

. . .

Por otro lado, Wang YiBo tenía tantos problemas por la situación de encontrar un mentor y poder participar en esa carrera, hablar con Xiao Zhan solo lo molestaría o preocuparía, porque había cosas que solo uno podria resolver. He laoshi no debía ayudarlo, ya había usado sus contactos con Mikael y sería demasiado para hacerlo de nuevo. YiBo debía obtenerlo por su propia cuenta o no se sentiría digno de correr.

Llamada…  
—Chico eres terco—suspiro He laoshi.  
—Lo sé, pero por ello sigo aquí. Así deba tocar la puerta de cada corredor en China, lo haré—asintió.  
—Bien, y buena suerte, hijo.

Tras colgarle entro a un edificio donde trabajaba el representante de uno de los corredores del área del de Hangzhou, si lograba impresionarlo podria obtener una entrevista. Cuando llego le dijeron que tenía una junta con uno de los patrocinadores. YiBo fue a la sala de espera, tras casi una hora lo vio salir, lo había visto en varias ocasiones y hablado con él, tal vez 3 o cuatro veces, pero estaba seguro de que conocía su cara.

El hombre al verlo de reojo, le hizo una seña al guardia, quien lo intercepto justo cuando YiBo se preparaba para hablar con él.  
—Disculpe, no se aceptan personas sin cita.  
—¿Qué? Pero hice una cita—contesto YiBo.  
—Lo siento, fue cancelada.  
—¿Cuándo?   
—Ahora mismo—dijo el guardia, YiBo quería pasar, pero el hombre se interpuso.  
—Esto no tiene sentido, lo verifique esta mañana, solo debo hablar con él un momento, yo…—el guardia lo empujo—.Joven, los Alfas Recesivos son problemáticos, si hace un escándalo, ¿creen que lo tomaran en cuenta?  
Su tono era despreciable, YiBo lo sabía, retrocediendo un momento, soporto que su gen saliera a flote y creara problemas. Alzo las manos al aire.  
—Bien, me iré, sí.

Mientras que el representante, se despedía en la puerta de una mujer Alfa que de pronto vio lo que pasaba detrás, el representante se dio cuenta.  
—¡Je, je! Descuide, no es nada—hizo un gesto para indicarle la puerta, solo que ella lo hizo un lado.  
—No, espere, ¿no es Wang YiBo?—dijo ella.  
—¿Quién?—el representante sin tener idea de cómo es que la mujer sabia su nombre. No obstante, fue hasta el YiBo.  
—No puede ser, ¿Wang YiBo es usted?—llamando de la manera formal.  
YiBo se le quedo mirando, claro que nunca la había visto en su vida, y lo sabría, dado que era muy hermosa y bien vestida, se notaba que era una Alfa Dominante muy bien posicionada. De pronto, ella busco en su bolso y saco una libreta y bolígrafo.  
—¿Podria darme su autógrafo?  
—¿Disculpe?—YiBo completamente confundido.  
El representante llego ante ellos, el guardia se inclinó para disculparse.  
—Lo siento, no pude sacarlo como dijo.  
—¿Sacarlo?—la mujer le miro extrañada.  
—Ya debo irme, no me quieren aquí—YiBo sabía que quedarse era un error, solo provocaría que llamaran a la policía.  
—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—la mujer estiro su cuello, dejando ver su altivez con gran elegancia.  
—No es nada, solo…que…—el representante no sabía que decir.  
—¿No sabe quién es?—señalo ella muy molesta. El hombre no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, puesto que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde salió todo eso—.Wang YiBo es el bailarín principal de Day Day Up, también es un profesional que participa en eventos de conciertos, conoce a celebridades, incluyendo a Uniq y Xiao Zhan, el Super Idol Omega del momento.   
—Pero, el solo es un mecánico en el Autódromo, tal vez lo confunde con alguien más—dijo el hombre tratando de salvarse—.Además, es un Alfa Recesivo—insistiendo en ese tono al final.  
—Claro que lo es, ¿crees que sería un pretencioso como otros Alfas? Se todo sobre Wang YiBo, soy parte de su club de fans—se giró con el—.Por eso me gustaría tu autógrafo, ¿y una foto?  
YiBo estaba boquiabierto, lo hizo ver como todo una celebridad, no cabía en emoción.  
—Claro…sí, claro—se acercó a ella y se tomaron una selfie juntos.  
—Y dígame, ¿Qué hace por aquí?—pregunto ella.  
—Tenía una cita, pero creo que se canceló.  
—Ya veo, tal vez fue mi culpa, yo vine sin aviso—ella se disculpó amablemente, pronto entrego su tarjeta—.Se que quiere ser piloto, si un día necesita un patrocinador, por favor venga a verme.  
Cuando YiBo tomo la tarjeta se dio cuenta que era la Directora General Quaker State, ella se despidió tras eso.

YiBo se quedó con la tarjeta en mano, tras agitarla un par de veces la guardo en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando el representante al que supone vería le dio alcance.  
—Disculpe, Sr. Wang, tal vez pueda…  
—Oh, gracias por todo, debo irme—le saludo con respeto y se fue sin decir nada más.

El hombre pateo al aire molesto por escaparse de una buena oportunidad, el orgullo de YiBo fue prácticamente enaltecido y se sentía muy bien. Pese a los problemas que tenía para buscar un mentor, no estaría con un hombre que lo juzgara por su gen recesivo, y humillarse por ello, jamás.

Conforme caminaba por la calle para ir a donde estaba estacionada su motocicleta, recibió una llamada de su madre.

Llamada…  
—Hola, mamá.  
—Hijo, te tengo la cita lista.  
—¿Cita?—por un instante YiBo se quedó pensando, luego lo recordó la promesa que hizo—.Ah, esa cita.  
—Si, le dije que te llamaría primero para saber si tienes tiempo esta semana.  
—Eh, sí, claro.  
—¡Que bien! Entonces el sábado en el café del Bai Lian Hua, dicen que es muy famoso en la ciudad, como a eso de las 2 de la tarde.  
—Si, está bien mamá.

Después de colgar, conecto su teléfono al tablero de su motocicleta, arranco después de colocarse el casco, era solo él y el ruido del motor por las calles. Llego a un semáforo cuando volvió a sonar su teléfono, presiono la pantalla y contesto usando el auricular.

Llamada…  
—Zhan ge, eres tú—sonando muy alegre.  
—Bo Di, lo lamento, ¿estas ocupado?  
—¡Ja, ja! No, estoy conduciendo—al decir eso, apretó el acelerador cuando el semáforo cambio a luz verde—.Dime.  
—Si estas conduciendo, no quiero molestar. Yo solo…  
—Oye, sé que no te he llamado, pero hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer. Y tú también estas ocupado, ¿no, Zhan Ge?  
—Bo Di, solo quería escuchar tu voz y que estabas bien, además no pude agradecerte por el obsequio—le dijo sin pensar.  
En esos momentos, Xiao Zhan estaba en un descanso en medio de una filmación, y lo llamo tras tanto tiempo de pensarlo.  
—¡Wou! Pues si quieres escuchar mi voz, solo llámame ¡Ja, ja!—riéndose ante la ocurrencia del mayor—.Y no tienes que agradecer.  
—¡Je, je! Si, gracias. Colgare para que puedas conducir con seguridad.  
—Espera, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Si, claro—Xiao Zhan se acomodó en su silla.  
—Para una primera cita, ¿es necesario llevar algo?—le pregunto, Xiao Zhan tuvo un pequeño salto en su pecho.  
—¿Bo Di tiene una cita?—pregunto con cuidado.  
—Si, mi madre me pidió que saliera con esta persona, no la conozco.  
—Ya veo, sabes debo irme, me llamen, adiós, Bo Di—Xiao Zhan le colgó sin decirle nada más.  
—¡Espera, y la pregunta…!

YiBo se hizo un lado en la acera y tomo su móvil, la llamada se había cortado o Xiao Zhan colgó, eso fue algo extraño para él, pero no se preocupó, después de todo eran amigos y sabia del trabajo pesado del Omega.

En el set, el director les indicaba una escena de beso con la protagonista, el personaje de Xiao Zhan debía besarla a la fuerza y luego recibir un puñetazo del otro actor para defenderla.  
—Cuando la beses, ella debe empujarte en el hombro, tú vas a moverte hacia tras un solo paso y justo en ese instante, Darren llega y tira de tu hombro y le golpea en la cara, ¿entendido?—le dijo el director, imitando la escena con uno de los extras, pero Xiao Zhan lucia distraído—.Lao Xiao—volvió a llamarlo.  
—¿Eh? Si, lo siento, ella me hace hacia atrás y luego el me golpea, ¿debo tirarme al suelo?  
—No, solo será un golpe, luego pondremos la sangre en el labio.  
—Si, entiendo—Xiao Zhan bajo la vista, las palabras de YiBo seguía rondando en su cabeza, preguntándose ¿Por qué lo afecto tanto? ¿No debía darle consejos a un amigo? Y, sobre todo, le había colgado el teléfono.

Todos tomaron sus lugares, Darren con atención la escena listo para entrar, pero había algo diferente en la mirada de Xiao Zhan, lo podía sentir.  
—¡Acción!—grito el director, la pizarra se cerró y los actores se pusieron en movimiento. La protagonista entro en la escena, peleándose con Xiao Zhan, este seguía el guion perfectamente.

“No voy a casarme contigo, lo amo a él”—dijo la actriz.

“ ¿Lo amas? ¿Es por qué ahora sabes que es el verdadero príncipe?”—dijo Xiao Zhan.

“Claro que no, lo amo desde antes. Por favor, su alteza quiero estar a su lado”

“Eso no pasara, los reinos son eternos enemigos, mi padre mato al suyo”—Xiao Zhan tomo su mano.

“Ustedes eran amigos, incluso antes de saber que estaban destinados a ser enemigos, ¿no sientes nada?”

“Somos amigos…si, lo estamos, hasta que me enamore, si tengo que pasar por todos por ti, lo hare”

La palabra “Somos amigos” resonó aún más en su cabeza, cuando tiro del brazo, Xiao Zhan respiro hondo y se acercó para besarla, y al hacer contacto con sus labios, abrió sus ojos, el rostro de YiBo estaba ahí. La actriz tal como lo dijo el director, lo empujo, Xiao Zhan seguía aturdido por su visión, Darren llego por detrás y tomo su hombro, al girar su rostro hacia él, el puñetazo fue directo a su mejilla, solo que Xiao Zhan se movió un poco, lo que provocó que fuese un golpe real.  
—¡Corte!—todos corrieron para auxiliarlo.

Darren se sorprendió, y de inmediato se acercó a Xiao Zhan, había un rasguño en su cara, además de una herida sangrante, no era mucho, pero al tratarse del rostro de un Omega como él.

Mas tarde, en el tráiler de su camerino, su asistente se despedía del médico que lo atendió, había puesto una bandita en su mejilla y ahora, Xiao Zhan estaba sentado mirándose al espejo, no era que le importaba su rostro, sino lo que había visto durante el beso.  
—¿Cómo se siente?  
—Bien, no fue nada, seré un Omega, pero también soy hombre, un golpe así puedo resistirlo—le dijo con una gran sonrisa—.Por cierto, dile a Darren que lo siento, debió asustarse.  
—Lo hare, pero debe descansar, el director pospuso todo hasta el próximo domingo.   
—¿Qué? Pero, solo un poco de maquillaje y…  
—No, me temo que no está a discusión, no sé lo que paso ahí, pero no lucia como usted mismo, no lo ha hecho desde hace días, creo que el director se dio cuenta de ello—la asistente era bastante perceptiva, pese a que no lo demostraba mucho, sabía que algo le estaba preocupando. Xiao Zhan entendió que los demás se sintieran así y fueran afectados por sus acciones, así que asintió.  
—Descansare, iremos al hotel.  
—Si, llamare a la camioneta—dijo ella, yéndose de inmediato.

Una vez que se quedó solo, se recostó en el sofá, mirando el techo. Tenía el pecho hecho un lio, y que decir de su mente. De pronto se cubrió la cara con la mano.  
—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Desde ese beso—se llevó la mano a los labios, recordando lo que ocurrió en ese baño cuando YiBo entro en celo—.Bo Di es muy amable conmigo, se esfuerza tanto y todavía me ayuda, se supone que soy mayor, y actúe como un niño al colgarle de esa manera—tomo un gran respiro—.Un cita, sí, claro que puede tener una cita, ¿no? Es mi deber apoyarlo para que sea feliz.

Sin embargo, no paso una noche muy buena en el hotel, aunque debido al incidente y debía descansar, su mente seguía ocupada. Al llegar el sábado tenía que despejarse, pidió pasear un poco por la ciudad. Mando rentar un automóvil y conducir solo por ahí, claro que su asistente le hizo llevar un guardaespaldas con él por si algo ocurría, después de todo era un idol muy famoso y un Omega.

Al llegar a un semáforo, Xiao Zhan observaba las tiendas, usaba un cubrebocas y gorra para evitar ser reconocido.   
—Señor, ¿quiere beber algo? Ahí hay una cafetería, dicen que es buena, ¿podria comprarlo por usted?—dijo el Beta un poco emocionado.  
—Una cafetería—Xiao Zhan le dio una mirada y justamente vio a YiBo entrar en ella—¡Si quiero!—dijo sorpresivamente, el guardaespaldas se asustó un poco, frenando el auto.  
—Bien ¿Qué desea?—se disponía a bajar.  
—Yo iré, de hecho, me tomare un café ahí mismo—dijo Xiao Zhan, solo que el guardia negó con un gesto.  
—No puedo dejarlo bajar, es contra las reglas. Si, Jie lo sabe moriremos los dos—dijo el hombre.  
—Solo esta vez, nadie sabe que soy yo, si quieres puedes ir conmigo, sentarnos en la misma mesa, ¿te parece?—suplico.

Era difícil hasta para un Beta resistirse a los pedidos de un Omega Dominante como Xiao Zhan, sucumbiendo a su estado, después de estacionar el auto cerca, los dos entraron a la cafetería.  
—Bienvenido, ¿una mesa?—una amable mesera les dio la bienvenida, Xiao Zhan acomodo su gorra y solo asintió—.Por aquí por favor.

Ella los guio por el lugar hasta una mesa en el rincón, justamente a espaldas de YiBo a unas cuantas mesas, mismo que vio estaba solo por el momento.   
—Señor, ¿no es…?  
—¡Shsss! Se que es el, pero no quiero molestarlo en este lugar—le dijo sonando muy sensato.  
—Bien.  
La mesera tomo su orden y se marchó, Xiao Zhan le veía a lo lejos, cruzando por su mente lo estúpido que se veía espiándolo, hasta al punto de remorder su consciencia. Y cuando estaba decidido en irse, llego alguien más a su mesa.  
—¿Wang YiBo?—se trataba de una mujer muy bonita, sus ropas lucían muy caras y hasta cierto punto, tenía una sonrisa agradable. YiBo se levantó para saludarla y con un gesto le pidió que se sentara.  
—Debes ser, Li Hua Ling, es un gusto.  
—Vaya, tu madre te describió, pero no pensé que fueras tan apuesto.  
—¡Je, je! Claro—YiBo no lucia emocionado, pero tampoco quería verse antipático, dado que se lo prometió a su madre.  
—¿Ordenamos?—pregunto llamando a la mesera con un gesto.

Por otro lado, Xiao Zhan recibía sus órdenes, mientras que su guardaespaldas comida un gran helado de café con crema batida y nueces, Xiao Zhan solo bebía un café late caliente, sonriéndole a su guardia por verse como un chico con esa bebida.  
—El corazón de un niño se lleva dentro.  
—¡Je, je! Mi novia un día me invito uno de estos.  
—¿Novia?—sorprendido Xiao Zhan.  
—Si, es una linda Beta como yo, nos casaremos en junio.  
—Ya veo—Xiao Zhan tomo otro sorbo del café, cuando volvió a mirar a YiBo y esa chica Beta, aunque no podía escuchar lo que hablaban, quería estar ahí un rato.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de YiBo, la mujer no paraba de hablar de su trabajo y amigos.  
—Es una de las revistas más importantes, aunque solo trabajo en el área de ventas, es muy buen empleo, no me quejo.  
—Si, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?  
—Marie Claire.  
—Ah, ya veo—YiBo comiendo un trozo de pastel con fresas, ella comenzó a reírse—¿Qué pasa?  
—Bueno, eres lindo. La mayoría con los que salgo, no lo son tanto.   
—¿Yo? Lo dudo mucho—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Para ser un Alfa Recesivo, no eres tan malo. Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos, digo, los que son como tú.  
La conversación comenzó a tornarse diferente, YiBo soltó el tenedor y se le quedo mirando.  
—¿Qué dicen?  
—Que son agresivos, pero tu mamá me dijo que tú eras tranquilo y buen chico—ella le guiño el ojo.  
—¿Qué más te dijo de mí?—YiBo tomando la defensa.  
La joven se acomodó el cabello y con una sonrisa contesto.  
—Que trabajas en el Autódromo y te gustaría ser piloto, eso es una buen sueño.  
—Ah, sueño—YiBo se recargo hacia atrás, esta vez la chica pudo sentir su antipatía.  
—Si, no es como que sea tan fácil ser uno, imagino que tienen muchos Alfas Dominantes en el lugar—trato de explicar.  
—Si, los Alfas Dominantes—torció la boca un poco, tomo un sorbo de su café, mirando a todos lados, como si viera las salidas.  
—No te preocupes, soy muy autosuficiente, gano muy bien no me preocupo por eso. Solo que, también me dijo que tenías ciertos problemas—ella se detuvo, aclarando la garganta—.Yo estoy bien con eso, la verdad, no me gustan los niños, y no pienso tenerlos, por eso…  
—¿Por eso pensaste que era una buena opción?—YiBo tratando de visualizar lo que ella quería en realidad.  
—Mira, es un favor solo eso, podemos estar sin compromiso, ¿no es bueno? Un Alfa como tú y una Beta como yo…—sugirió la chica.  
—¡Ja! Sin compromiso, ¿solo quieres tener sexo casual o qué?—dijo YiBo un poco molesto.  
—¡Ah!—ella se levantó y tomo el vaso de agua, estaba a punto de tirárselo, cuando una mano tomo la suya—¿Qué?—al mirar, se trataba de un joven muy alto y de aspecto brillante, aunque lo escondía bien bajo la máscara y gorra.  
—Señorita no debería hacer esto aquí—la chica se sintió acorralada y agito su mano, dándole un manotazo en el rostro sin intención, fue cuando le quito la máscara ante todos y también la gorra, para cuando cayó al piso, YiBo y todos en el café se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba.  
—¿Es Xiao Zhan?  
—¡Xiao Zhan!  
La chica se quedó pasmada, por su parte, Xiao Zhan recogió su gorra, ya no podía seguir fingiendo, saludando con una leve sonrisa a los presentes, quienes sacaron sus teléfonos para fotografiarlo, la encargada del café se acercó a él.  
—Sr. Xiao es un gusto tenerlo aquí.  
—Si, yo—no sabía que decir.  
La cita de YiBo cambio su semblante y le sonrío emocionada, para cuando Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta, se volvió la atracción, y Wang YiBo ya no estaba en la mesa.

Su guardaespaldas fue por el para llevarlo al auto, no sin antes repartir algunos autógrafos y fotografías. 

Una vez en el auto, se encogió en el asiento, justo cuando estaba por arrancar, tocaron a su ventanilla, al levantar la mirada, era YiBo, presionando el botón para bajarla.  
—Bo Di—le sonrío nervioso.  
—Supongo que debo decir gracias, me sacaste de una mala cita—dijo el.  
—¿No estas molesto?—le pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—No, estamos a mano, ¿cierto?—le sonrío, colocándose el casco para que nadie más lo viera con el—¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?  
YiBo había notado su herida, Xiao Zhan se llevó la mano hasta la mejilla.  
—No es nada, solo un incidente en la filmación.  
—Ya veo, en ese caso, me retiro—cuando iba a caminar hasta su motocicleta para irse, Xiao Zhan salió del auto por un instante.  
—¿Quieres comer algo?  
El Alfa se dio la vuelta, y tras un minuto, asintió.

Una hora después estaban en la habitación del hotel, sentados en la alfombra, comiendo pollo frito y cerveza, aunque YiBo tomo todas las botellas de cerveza, salvo una.  
—Vamos, no soy bueno bebiendo, pero no tienes que tratarme como un niño.  
—Zhan Ge no debería beber—le sonrío YiBo.  
Viendo las redes sociales, comenzó a circular que Xiao Zhan había salvado a un chica de un tipo malo. Cuando leyó los encabezados de las publicaciones, no podía estar más molesto, puesto que al que salvo fue a YiBo de esa mujer grosera.  
—Que tontería—bufo Xiao Zhan ya sintiéndose un poco mareado por el alcohol.  
YiBo tenía la cerveza en la boca, cuando la bajo lentamente.  
—Zhan Ge ¿Qué hacías ahí?  
—Solo bebía un café—le sonrío, mirando hacia otro lado.  
—Claro—el Alfa se recargo el sofá a sus espaldas.  
—Bo Di no debería tener citas con esa clase de personas—suspiro el mayor, bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de cerveza.  
—Fue mi madre la que me hizo una cita a ciegas, lo siento, no quería involucrarte—le explico YiBo.  
—¿Cita a ciegas? ¿Quieres casarte?—el rostro de Xiao Zhan lucia sorprendido.  
—No es que quiera casarme, solo que mi madre está preocupada por mi problema.  
—¿Problema? ¿Bo Di tiene un problema? ¡Je, je! No lo creo—Xiao Zhan se arrastró en la alfombra hasta sentarse pegado a su hombro, YiBo se dio cuenta que, aunque sea una cerveza ya estaba un poco ebrio, por lo que mejor debía dejarlo solo para que descansara.  
—No es nada, mejor me voy—cuando estaba por levantarse, Xiao Zhan tiro de su mano, fue en ese instante que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, para YiBo fue una sorpresa que decir del Omega cuyos sentimientos estaban siendo confusos. Xiao Zhan desvío la vista de sus ojos hacia sus labios, besándolo.

YiBo no esperaba eso, trato de alejarse solo que sus labios eran muy suaves, además del gusto amargo de la cerveza, y aunque era un beso torpe, y Xiao Zhan solo presionaba sus labios contra los suyos, despertó el Alfa en él, YiBo paso la mano tras su nuca y abrió su boca, pasando su lengua sobre el labio inferior, Xiao Zhan probo su saliva abriendo la boca un poco más. Xiao Zhan se alejó un momento para tomar aire y le miro a los ojos.  
—Creo que me gustas—le confeso el mayor, sus ojos se encontraron y fue YiBo quien al escucharlo decir eso, se levantó tan rápido como pudo, dejándolo en el suelo, corrió hasta la puerta, sin mirar atrás y se fue.

Xiao Zhan se quedó ahí, maldiciéndose internamente por lo que acababa de hacer, no solo lo beso, sino que también le dijo que le gustaba, provocando que huyera, se golpeó la frente en varias ocasiones.

En el ascensor, Wang YiBo saboreaba aun el beso, sin embargo, saco de su bolsillo el supresor, sin saberlo, Xiao Zhan lo ataco con sus feromonas y eso lo afectaron, para cuando las puertas se abrieron, uno de los empleados lo vio sentado en el suelo, respirando agitado.  
—Señor ¿Esta bien?  
YiBo se levantó, sosteniéndose del barandal del ascensor, con la cabeza gacha, asintió un par de veces, antes de irse.


	13. Capítulo 13 “Almas rotas”

Se acercaba las fechas de navidad y las mayores tiendas en las principales ciudades se adornaban de estas hermosas fiestas decembrinas. Y una de ellas era “Rose Only” con su hermosa variedad de productos para esa persona especial. Xiao Zhan era la imagen principal de sus anuncios y por lo tanto, la sesión de fotografías para esa época estaba agendada. Aun así sus retratos se exhibían en todas las tiendas, y era visto por los transeúntes. Incluso los conductores en la calles, como Wang YiBo en su motocicleta, que una sorpresiva lo hizo salir del taller. Cuando el Alfa puso atención a los letreros, le hacía recordar ese beso que ambos se dieron, desviando la mirada, aun sentía la suavidad de sus labios y cuando Xiao Zhan le susurro.

“Creo que me gustas”

Desde ese día no tenía comunicación con Xiao Zhan y tampoco había recibido nada de parte de este. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que sucedió realmente, su mente estaba confusa por esa noche, sus feromonas se descontrolaron y si esperaba un minuto más, no hubiese detenido sus instintos y lastimaría a Zhan Ge, algo que no deseaba. Ahora mismo, solo no quería verlo a la cara, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por casi dejarse llevar con el Omega ebrio.

Llego en su motocicleta al restaurante de la cita, para cuando se estaciono, resulto que el lugar también usaba a Xiao Zhan como su portavoz. Al quitarse el casco, vio claramente su gran sonrisa en ese poster enorme, algunas personas pasaban y tomaban fotos.

Se dirigió adentro y ya estaban esperándolos, vio su rostro solo pudo mostrar un desagrado, dado que la persona quien vería era Yun Qing, el mismo Alfa Dominante y prepotente con el cual tuvo una pelea en la calle. A su lado estaba su representante, una mujer que con un gesto llamo a YiBo, este fingió una sonrisa y fue hasta ellos.  
—¡Hola!—saludo YiBo, pasando la vista de Yu Qing a ella. Era obvio el desagrado de Yu Qing por YiBo.  
—Hola ¿Cómo has estado YiBo?—la mujer Beta le sonreía ampliamente, Yu Qing solo rodo los ojos, se notaba que no quería estar ahí—¿Quieres algo? Lo que sea, nosotros invitamos.  
—¿Eh?—YiBo miro el menú en la mesa y tras un leve vistazo pidió un jugo.

Para cuando la mesera lo trajo, entablaron conversaciones. A ella la conocía desde que inicio el trabajo en el Autódromo, una Beta muy trabajadora y que sabía moverse en ese mundo aun siendo mujer, muchos la conocían por ser agresiva con sus negociaciones y obtener siempre lo mejor para su cliente. Yu Qing tenía lo que quería por ella, por lo que decían lo mimado que estaba por la Beta. Por lo tanto YiBo la respetaba y mejor guardaba su distancia, aunque solo habían cruzado pocas palabras en el pasado.  
—Iré al grano, sé que estás buscando un mentor.  
—Si—YiBo dejo la bebida aun lado, puesto que no sabía que el tema seria ese.  
—Eres un chico muy trabajador y sé que tienes talento, te he visto en la pista cuando sales a probarla. Además—ella miro a su corredor, a quien sujeto de la oreja tan fuerte que sus gafas y gorra casi se caían, puesto que Yu Qing debía mantener un perfil bajo—.Este sujeto te hizo pasar un mal rato la otra noche, ¿no es así?  
—¡Ouch! Jie—este se quejó del dolor.  
—Bueno, no pasó nada mas—YiBo le miro con cierto resentimiento.  
—Sí, pero lo cubriste, pudiste decir que este idiota—señalándolo abiertamente, cosa que no le agrado al corredor, pero tuvo que soportar—.Te golpeo y uso su voz de mando para retenerte. Por suerte el video no mostro bien sus caras, aun así, no lo delataste.  
—No soy de esa clase de persona—contesto YiBo tomando sus precauciones ante las insinuaciones.  
—Así es, no eres esa clase de persona—ella le mostro una gran sonrisa—.Por ello, Yu Qing ha decidido ser tu mentor.  
—¡¿QUÉ?!—tanto Yu Qing como YiBo saltaron ante la noticia.  
La mujer seguía tan tranquila, pero Yu Qing se levantó.  
—No pienso hacerlo, no a este Alfa Reces….  
—Voy a cortar tus fondos, así que cállate y siéntate—advirtió ella a su cliente muy molesta. Yu Qing obedeció.  
—Yo, la verdad no creo que…—YiBo sentía que había algo mal en todo eso.  
—Espera, se lo que dirás, y déjame decirte que será beneficioso para ambos, no es solo para expiar los pecados de este tonto—volviendo a señalar a Yu Qing, que solo hizo una mueca—.Sino que he visto lo que puedes hacer fuera de la pista—la mirada de la mujer cambio, YiBo ya entendía por dónde iría el asunto a tratar realmente—.Los contactos que tienes y hasta un club de fans, ya son 5000 y créeme, eso es algo importante para una persona como tú. Bueno, el punto es que ganas tú y ganamos nosotros, a Yu Qing le hace falta publicidad, últimamente he tenido que limpiar sus desastres y escándalos, así que es una oportunidad ¿Qué dices?  
YiBo no sabía que contestar ¿Era una oportunidad o solo era por mantenerlo callado por el incidente y usarlo? Ellos también recibirían algo por el trabajo que YiBo había realizado en Day Day Up como bailarín, así como en otros conciertos ¿Sería justo? Viéndolo dudar, la beta se levantó de la mesa y le dejo la tarjeta.  
—Piénsalo, es mejor así. Si te decides, solo llama, vamos—tiro del hombro de su corredor.  
—Ya voy—Yu Qing iba tras ella, pasando la vista sobre YiBo, frunciendo el ceño. Aun así, YiBo lo despidió con un gesto de la mano, quedándose al fin solo en el restaurante.  
—¿Qué debo hacer?—tomo la tarjeta en su mano, dándole vueltas. El tiempo se vendría encima y todavía necesitaba algunas cosas para prepararse en el circuito. Luego al levantar la vista ahí estaba el retrato de Xiao Zhan en forma de cartón a tamaño natural, era como si lo observara.

«¿Qué debo hacer, Zhan Ge?...» le pregunto en sus pensamientos.

Tenía dos difíciles situaciones, la oportunidad de correr doblegando su orgullo y ayudar a su enemigo o rechazara y seguir buscando, cuando el tiempo ya se viene encima y debía entrenar como era debido. Aunado a eso, su relación con Xiao Zhan la cual cambio drásticamente en el momento menos propicio. 

El Idol Omega más cotizado en una borrachera de pronto le decía que le gustaba y lo besaba. No sabía la razón, pero YiBo tenía una sensación muy extraña al respecto ¿Sera que Xiao Zhan también la siente? Los gritillos de las fans llamo su atención.  
—Una foto—unas chicas se acercaron para una selfie con el retrato de Xiao Zhan. YiBo se les quedo mirando, cuando una de ellas lo noto.  
—Esperas, ¿no es ese bailarín de Unig y Xiao Zhan?  
YiBo miro hacia otro lado y realmente le estaban apuntando a él. Ellas corrieron hacia él.  
—¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo? ¿Conoces a Xiao Zhan?  
—Yo…  
—Tonta, claro que lo conoce, ¿recuerdas que canto con él?  
—Ay, ya se.  
Wang YiBo se levantó para irse, eso sobrepasaba su paciencia. Las chicas trataron de seguirlo, pero al salir del local, ya no estaba.

. . .

El Idol Omega finalizaba con las filmaciones de ese año para darle seguimiento el siguiente, por lo que tomaría solo su rol en el programa de canto “Our Song” muy enserio, ya que se transmitiría todos los domingos y esa noche, conocería a algunos de los participantes, entre ellos un famoso actor de teatro y cantante, Ayanga un Alfa Dominante muy conocido en su ramo.

Todos se saludaban en los pasillos detrás del escenario, la asistente de Xiao Zhan fue a buscarlo, puesto que no tardaba en entrar.  
—Lao Xiao—la mujer lo vio sentado en la silla mirándose al espejo, su maquillaje termino hace una hora y seguía ahí—¿Lao Xiao?—toco su hombro, era como si no la hubiese escuchado.  
—Ah, ¿Jie?—le sonrío débilmente.  
—Es hora.  
—Si—se levantó para ir al escenario, pero lucia desorientado, ella señalo la salida y este le contesto con un gesto de la cabeza antes de dejar el camerino. No podía evitar estar preocupada, veía y hacia días que lucía decaído, y por más que intentaba hablar con él al respecto, este no decía nada, sonriéndole para sacar otro tema. Sin embargo, eso ya había sobrepasado a la asistente, debía encontrar la manera o terminaría afectando su trabajo. Tomo su teléfono y decidió llamar a alguien. 

Mientras tanto, Xiao Zhan se movió por los pasillos saludando con un gesto a todos, aunque llevaba esa sonrisa en su rostro, por dentro estaba tan devastado que nadie podría imaginarlo.

Aquella noche…

Cuando vio a Wang YiBo irse de la habitación se quedó solo en la alfombra, en total shock, se cubrió la boca y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, comenzó a restregarse con su palma para limpiarse, sintiéndose desagradable incluso para el mismo.  
—¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? Soy un idiota, yo—se repetía una y otra vez, cuando logro ponerse de pie, apenas pudo sostenerse de la pared, su pecho golpeaba tan fuerte que podría pensarse que se le saldría el corazón, una falta de aire lo doblego cayendo de rodillas, no podía fijar su mirada, sentía náuseas y un leve dolor en la nuca—.N…no te vayas—colapsando.

En esos momentos su asistente entro a la habitación, y al verlo en tal estado, llamo a un médico. Una media hora después, estaba en cama.  
—¿Qué le paso? ¿Fue el celo? Nunca lo había visto así—su asistente hablaba con el doctor sumamente preocupada. Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos solo para verlos hablar a sus espaldas, podía escuchar todo lo que decían.  
—No, no se trata de su celo, es un colapso hormonal, la sintomatología es común, ataque de pánico, náuseas, fiebre y dolores en el área de la nuca.  
—¿Colapso hormonal? ¿De qué habla?  
—Los Omegas sin marca o pareja son muy susceptibles cambios bruscos feromonas a las que son expuestos, en especial los Omegas Recesivos, en ellos puede ser peligroso, necesitarían ser hospitalizados y tomar un tratamiento hormonal para nivelar su estado, pero es raro en Omegas Dominantes—el médico pasaba la mano por su barbilla.  
—¿A qué se debe?—la asistente se quedó pensando en algo que no vio antes.  
—Para los Betas puede ser inadvertido—el médico sonrío—.Esto es lo que comúnmente llaman búsqueda de vinculo. ¿Puedo preguntar su edad?  
—Tiene 29—contesto la mujer.  
—Entiendo.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?—al ver el gesto del médico.   
—Se dice que cuando los Omegas llegan a cierta edad, su cuerpo tiene ciertas necesidades, no está comprobado 100% y sin ser un psiquiatra, me atrevo a decir que el reloj biológico podría estar llamándolo, lo que significaría que buscara vincularse con un Alfa. Que tome los medicamentos y trate de hablar con él, sería mejor para su salud mental o llame al especialista—asintió el hombre, pasando a escribir la receta en la sala.  
—Espere, ¿me dice que mi jefe desea vincularse?  
El hombre mayor asintió.  
—No se puede decir con seguridad—suspiro el hombre—.La necesidades del cuerpo y la mente son confusas para muchos Omegas, sus feromonas a veces trabajan en su contra.  
—Entiendo—ella pasó la vista hacia Xiao Zhan, quien cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir—¿Qué podemos hacer?  
—Solo puedo darle algo para los malestares físicos, pero para lo otro, creo que, si vuelve a presentar este tipo de cuadro, debe consultar a un especialista. Aunque siendo honesto, para un Omega Dominante como Sr. Xiao, esto se superara rápido, sus feromonas son fuertes no necesitaría de un tratamiento.   
Xiao Zhan se quedó en la habitación, al estar solo, abrió los ojos para ver el techo, recordando la última vez que hablo con sus padres.

“El reloj biológico corre, no eres tan joven”

“Mamá, papá no soy viejo”

“Un Omega promedio se embaraza antes de los 30 años al menos dos veces”

Apretó sus manos contra las mantas, mordiéndose el labio, ahora creía que lo que sentía por Wang YiBo no era real, solo su cuerpo pidiendo algo que él no le permite tener, un Alfa. Quería llorar, pero no podía, era como si sus ojos se contuvieran, cerrando su pecho.  
—No tengo derecho—murmuro para sí mismo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, cerró los ojos nuevamente y su asistente, coloco una charola en el mueble junto a la cama, contenía algunos medicamentos, los vio de reojo y noto que había hormonas ahí, maldiciendo su cuerpo Omega en esos instantes, ni siquiera un Dominante podria deshacerse de esas molestias.

Volviendo al presente, Xiao Zhan estaba justo en la línea de salida hacia el escenario, se escuchaba a todo el público emocionado, trataba de tomar aire para calmarse y seguir mostrando esa sonrisa a todos, cuando una mano rozo su hombro, justo al voltear se encontró con un rostro muy agradable, de hecho muy apuesto.  
—¿Nervioso?  
—¿Yo? No, no—Xiao Zhan le dio la espalda de inmediato, podía sentir esa presencia de un Alfa Dominante muy fuerte.

De hecho, era sabido que los Omegas Dominantes no podían ser afectados por las feromonas de un Alfa, pero no significaba que no lograran percibirlas. Esto era para la llamada “Selección natural” que era como elegir al más apto para impulsar la evolución de la especie, un instinto básico.  
Pese a sentir esa clase de atracción hacia ese Alfa, se reprimió por completo.  
—Soy Ayanga, un gusto, debes ser Xiao Zhan—estiro su mano para estrecharla, el Omega la vio y podía verse en su rostro su resistencia, algo que Ayanga no pudo evitar percibir—.Me disculpo, lamento afectarlo—dio dos pasos hacia atrás, fue así que Xiao Zhan se calmó—.Descuide, solo en unos días se sentirá más cómodo conmigo, para los Omegas Dominantes les cuesta solo un poco, yo me siento igual cuando estoy con un Omega Dominante como usted.  
Xiao Zhan solo inclino un poco su cabeza, sí que era fuerte. Luego le sonrío y cuando trataba de contestarle, el conductor los presento.

Mientras tanto, la asistente tras bastidores por fin pudo comunicarse con él.

Llamada…  
—Sr. Wang.  
—¿Sr. Wang? Jie, soy solo YiBo—este subía a su motocicleta para ir a casa tras finalizar el trabajo en el taller y la pista—¿Paso algo con Zhan Ge?—no podía no preguntar por él, después de todo sus sentimientos complicados no había sido aclarados.  
—De hecho…

La mujer Beta solo le dijo que Xiao Zhan tenía días sin sentirse bien, se notaba muy distraído y tenía que tomar algunos medicamentos, de los cuales no le gustaría que nadie se diera cuenta. Le pedía que solo intentara hablar con él, como su único amigo cercano, podría animarse a decir lo que pasaba.

YiBo no lo dudo, sabía que debía enfrentar esa situación tarde o temprano, así que condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al final del programa. 

En el programa los eventos fueron para el entretenimiento del público y la mejor manera de conocer a sus compañeros. Había otras dos mujeres, una Alfa y una Omega, ellas tenían distintos estilos pero lucían muy cómodas una con la otra. 

De pronto el conductor, hablo con Xiao Zhan.  
—Recibimos preguntas de nuestro público y una llamo la atención de todos. ¿Quiere saber cuál?  
Xiao Zhan les sonrío a todos y asintió.  
—Claro.  
—Un Omega como usted ¿No se ha encontrado un Alfa especial?  
Los gritos de los fans se dejaron ver de inmediato, Xiao Zhan veía a todos lados, tratando de concentrarse, puesto que ese pánico volvió a surgir. Se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y se pellizco para mantenerse alerta. Ayanga logro ver lo que hizo, evitando que otros se dieran cuenta y presintiendo que esto de algún modo lo incomodaba, se paró a su lado y dijo.  
—Todos nos preguntamos por un Alfa u Omega, pero nadie te pregunta ¿Cuál es tu alma gemela?  
El conductor comenzó a reírse.  
—Es un romántico, me gusta su respuesta—mirando al público, dijo—¿Almas gemelas? ¿Quién de aquí quiere una?  
—No, no, el punto de un alma gemela no es querer una—agrego Ayanga—.Sino de encontrarla.  
—¿No estamos hablando de instintos?—pregunto Mimi Lee la Omega también compañera de “Our Song”  
—Claro que no, ¿cierto?—golpeo Ayanga el hombro de Xiao Zhan, quien seguía un poco sorprendido de la reacción de todos—.Todos esperamos por esa persona yo hablo de amor, de ese sentimiento mutuo, como la música de tu corazón. No de instintos más allá del raciocinio.   
Los Omegas y Betas del público suspiraron pensando en el amor.  
—En un mundo lleno de instinto, ¿Por qué no buscar a tu persona especial?—agrego Ayanga.

Xiao Zhan estaba impresionado con sus palabras, pese a que sufría por la manera en que trato a YiBo y pensando que solo era su reloj biológico proclamando un vínculo con alguien, de todos era este Alfa Recesivo quien escogió su instinto ¿A caso sería su alma gemela?

Para cuando el programa finalizo, Xiao Zhan quería hablar un poco más con Ayanga, así que lo espero en el estacionamiento. Sus guardaespaldas seguían en la camioneta, dándole espacio a su jefe después de todo se trataba de un estacionamiento privado, ni los medios podrían entrar sin invitación, por seguridad de sus idols. Por otro lado, su asistente terminaba de revisar el camerino para ver si nada faltaba, luego topándose con una de las asistentes de otro idol, saludándola.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Ayanga venia solo con un bolso sobre el hombro, había decidido ayudar con sus cosas, al mirar a Xiao Zhan le dio gusto.  
—Sigues aquí ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?  
—¿Tu?—Xiao Zhan al ver que noto su problema, hablando con un poco del tema. Ayanga escucho atentamente-.Gracias por ayudarme.  
—No tienes que agradecer, una vez alguien especial para mi paso por lo mismo, creo que fue demasiada la presión que decidió tomarse un tiempo de los medios.  
—¿En serio? ¿Cómo esta esa persona?  
—Espero que mejor—bajo la vista un poco, había cierta incertidumbre en su mirada. Los dos caminaron por el estacionamiento, sin pensarlo, Xiao Zhan acompaño a Ayanga hasta su camioneta, no había nadie más ahí—.El pensaba que solo me había escogido por necesidad o porque todos nos veían como pareja, puesto que solo fue poco tiempo juntos, pero le dije que yo sentía lo mismo. Aun así, decidí darle un espacio.  
—Lo lamento.  
—Esperare lo que sea necesario—le sonrío Ayanga, aunque bajo la vista, era como mirar hacia atrás, su pasado con esa persona especial. De pronto, Ayanga coloco la mano en la puerta, rodeando la cintura de Xiao Zhan para tomar la manija, este retrocedió un paso para darle el espacio, pero podía verlo sufrir, era el mismo sentimiento, por lo que decidió abrazarlo, tomando por sorpresa al Alfa.

Wang YiBo ingreso al estacionamiento con el pase que tenia de sus trabajos en el ese escenario, los guardias ya lo conocían. Dejo su moto y casco para ir a esperar a Xiao Zhan, solo que cuando intento llamarle a su asistente, escucho su voz, era como un eco en su mente. Lo busco con la mirada y por fin lo vio.

Solo que no era lo que esperaba, puesto que se abrazaba con alguien más, un sujeto que tenía toda la aura de Alfa Dominante, y no fue eso solamente, ese Alfa de pronto beso su mejilla. En ese instante era como si algo quemara en su interior, una mezcla entre rabia e impotencia, tomo un gran trago de aire y se dio la vuelta, yéndose del lugar.

Pero ¿Qué realmente era lo que vio?

Xiao Zhan abrazaba a Ayanga, y al separarse, ambos sonrieron.  
—Lo necesitaba.—le dijo el Alfa.  
—Entiendo tu pesar, desearía que esto fuese real, pero no lo sé—su mirada se desvió como si recordara su tiempo con YiBo.  
—¿Hablas de un Alfa?  
—Es un Alfa Recesivo, y creí que mi cuerpo era quien trataba de atraerlo, solo que tal vez, solo tal vez es mi alma gemela—le sonrío Xiao Zhan, Ayanga sacudió sus cabellos e inesperadamente beso su mejilla.  
Tal acción lo tomo por sorpresa, se llevó la mano hasta ella.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Si mis feromonas ya no te afectan, significa que si estás enamorado de esa persona. Recesivo o no, una persona es una persona.

Xiao Zhan ahora lo entendía, no era que sus feromonas eran fuertes, sino que realmente había encontrado a la persona correcta.  
—Lo que dijiste de las almas gemelas. Cualquiera diría que un Omega Dominante no podría tener de pareja a un Recesivo. Solo que al decir eso, mi alma gemela es un Alfa Recesivo.

Dicho eso, Xiao Zhan se despidió de Ayanga, sin saber que en un momento erróneo y una mala posición, dieron a entender a cierta persona que ocurría otra cosa. Cuando su asistente subió a la camioneta, lo vio con una sonrisa normal, así que dijo.  
—¿Vino?  
—¿Quién?—pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—Lao Wang—contesto.  
Xiao Zhan saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y no vio nada, ella entendió que no lo había visto.  
—No lo vi ¿Él dijo que vendría? ¿Por qué?  
—Le llame para decirle que no se sentía bien, dijo que vendría para el cierre del programa.  
—Ahora que lo dice, vi una moto similar a la del Sr. YiBo—comento el conductor.  
—¡Para el vehículo!—Xiao Zhan ordeno, bajándose de este para correr por el estacionamiento y buscarlo. No había nadie más ahí, de pronto algo piso y al mirar un pase, la fotografía era de YiBo.

«¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Y si me vio con Ayanga?...» pensó, llenándose de terror su corazón. Rápido fue hasta su camioneta y les pidió que lo llevaran a su casa. Pese a su agenda, lo hizo todo un lado para ir, solo que pasando casi media tocando la puerta, nadie salía. Quería esperar toda la noche en su puerta, pero sus guardaespaldas y su asistente no se lo permitieron, prometiéndolo llevarlo al Autódromo al día siguiente.

Como dijeron, se presentó en ese lugar, pregunto por el taller de He laoshi, al menos ese nombre lo conocía de sus conversaciones con YiBo.

En el taller, la música a todo volumen los tenia a todos concentrados, He laoshi reviso por milésima vez el dispositivo que invento para llevar a la motocicleta a la prueba número 20.  
—YiBo deberías prepararte, llevare el equipo afuera.  
—Sí, lo hare, voy a ponerme el equipo.  
En breve una persona entro por la puerta, el primero en verla fue uno de los compañeros de YiBo, golpeando la espalda de otro, sin poder hablar.  
—¿Qué?—cuestiono su amigo, y de la misma manera se quedó sin habla.  
—Oigan, dejen de jugar, ese embrague no se reparara solo… ¡Wou!—el tercero quedo anonadado, solo pudo apagar la música.  
—Disculpen, estoy buscando a Wang YiBo—se trataba de Xiao Zhan, el famoso idol Omega, claro que estaría impactados, que de pronto se presentara en su taller.  
—Y…Y…YiBo—uno de ellos logro hablarle.  
Este salió detrás de una mesa donde guardaba sus herramientas, cuando lo vio.  
—Zhan Ge.  
—Bo Di, yo solo pasaba por aquí, y—camino entre todo el desorden. He laoshi también se dio cuenta de su presencia, al ver al mayor sabía que se trataba de la persona de la que tanto hablaba, estiro su mano para saludar—.Un gusto, soy Xiao…  
—¡Zhan!—dijeron los otros tres mecánicos, aglomerándose a su alrededor.  
—YiBo ¿Lo conoces?  
—No puede ser, nadie me va a creer esto.

Xiao Zhan no paraba de sonreír a los tres hombres, pasando su vista hacia YiBo este lucia normal, tal vez no había visto aquella escena, cruzo por la mente del Omega.  
—YiBo, deberías llevar a tu amigo a hablar en otra parte—sugirió He laoshi para darles privacidad.  
Wang YiBo asintió y le indico el camino a Xiao Zhan.  
—Con permiso—con un gesto más se despidió de ellos.

He laoshi los vio irse hacia los pits. Xiao Zhan admiraba el lugar e incluso tocaba algunas de las cosas, sin pensar.  
—Wou, desde que me dijiste de todo esto, he visto algunas carreras en video. Son impresionante lo que hacen en este lugar, ¿no?  
—Zhan Ge ¿Qué haces aquí?—la pregunta fue tan directa con un tono impaciente. Xiao Zhan volteo a mirarlo a la cara.  
—Yo quería decir que…  
—¿No deberías estar con alguien más? ¿Jugar con otro?—YiBo se recargo en la pared.  
—¿Qué?—no comprendía bien lo quería decirle.  
—Ah no, vienes a mí para intentarlo de nuevo, lo siento, no estoy de humor.  
—Bo Di, no se dé…  
—¿Bo Di? Seguirás con eso de tu hermanito, es obvio que no era eso lo que querías, ¿o sí?  
—¿Eh?—Xiao Zhan intento avanzar hacia él, pero YiBo comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla de la pista.  
—Sabes, debí pensarlo, ¿un Omega como tú de amigo? No puedo creer que fuese tan ingenuo, ¿solo fue un chiste para ti? ¿Te divertiste?  
—Bo Di, no es nada de eso, soy tu amigo, pero lo que quería decir es que yo siento que…  
—¿Te enamoraste de mí? Que broma Zhan Ge, no sientas lastima por mí, ¿no fue eso lo primero que te hizo acercarte?  
—¿Estás diciéndome que me acerque por lastima? Eso no es cierto, no soy una persona superficial—Xiao Zhan no podía soportar ser insultado de esa manera, sobre todo viniendo de una chico menor que él.  
—Ah no, bueno me alegro que no seas superficial ¿Qué soy para ti entonces?—YiBo fue hasta el de manera amenazante, todos los instintos de Xiao Zhan se pusieron en alerta.  
—Es lo que intento decirte, lo que paso en el hotel—razonando con él, bajo su molestia por su tono—.Lo que dije, es cierto.   
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!—la carajada de Wang YiBo sobrepaso todo.  
—¿De qué te ríes?—cuestiono el mayor, lucia como si fuese un chiste el estar ahí en contra de todo para decirle lo que sentía por el ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?  
—De que más va hacer, de que te gusto, vaya que perfecta actuación ¡Bravo!—YiBo comenzó a aplaudir—.Zhan Ge, eres un buen actor, en serio que sí.   
—Ya basta, no estoy actuando—Xiao Zhan impactado por esa actitud de YiBo.  
—¿No? ¿Demuéstralo?—el chico Alfa hizo un gesto para que viniera hacia él. Xiao Zhan odio es manera de tratarlo—.Aquí y ahora, Zhan Ge, bésame y dime que me amas, que soy lo mejor de tu vida, que no te importa que soy un Alfa Recesivo.  
El mayor negó con la cabeza, esa no era la manera de hacerlo. Pero, YiBo avanzo hacia él, tomándolo por la muñeca y besándolo en la boca.  
—Mmmm…Bo…Di, basta—Xiao Zhan sentía como sus labios se presionaban con los suyos, no solo eso, mordiéndolo logro que abriera la boca. Todo dentro de Xiao Zhan dolía, incluso una fuerte punzada en su nuca, ya no podía más, Xiao Zhan debía detenerlo, así que dejo salir sus feromonas de Omega Dominante, cuando YiBo fue golpeado por ellas, lo doblego al grado de caer sobre una rodilla al suelo, bajando la cabeza.  
—¡Arg!  
Era la primera vez que sentía las feromonas de un Omega Dominante en todo esplendor y tenían que ser las de Xiao Zhan.  
—Bo Di, lo siento no me dejaste alternativa—este intento ayudarlo, pese a lo que podría ocurrir si lo hiciera.  
—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aah! ¡Ugh!—YiBo apenas resistía, se llevó la mano al pecho, sus colmillos empezaron a punzar, por fin se vino abajo, sosteniéndose ahora con su mano derecha contra el suelo—¡Mierda!  
Xiao Zhan también entro en pánico, detuvo la dispersión de sus feromonas.  
—Lo lamento.  
—¡Mierda duele!—YiBo se mordió el labio para contenerse, había sangre recorriendo sus labios, eso asusto más a Xiao Zhan, se inclinó hacia el para buscar en sus ropas.  
—Tus supresores—pensaba que si lo ayudaba a inyectárselos se calmaría. Pero el otro lo empujo, golpeándose con un montículo de neumáticos.  
—No sabes nada de mí, si sigo tomando esas cosas yo…—soportando el dolor, miro a Xiao Zhan a los ojos—.No podre tener hijos, tal vez ya no pueda tenerlos. Desde que estoy contigo debo tomarlos más seguido ¿sabes lo que significa para mí? Zhan Ge tu provocas esto.  
Todo cambio en un segundo, Xiao Zhan no estaba seguro de lo que hablaba, miro la inyección en su mano, misma que saco de la chaqueta de YiBo.   
En esos momentos, He laoshi entro y vio a YiBo en el suelo, doliéndose.  
—¿Qué paso?—le pregunto a Xiao Zhan.  
—Yo…solo quería—mostrando el supresor.  
—No, si toma esas cosas será peor para él, por favor, váyase—le dijo el hombre mayor.

Xiao Zhan estaba desesperado, no tenía otra salida más que obedecer, alejándose tan rápido del lugar como podía. Al llegar a la entrada del Autódromo, se quedó ahí, en completa soledad, un golpe directo al pecho, de nuevo los síntomas, sus piernas le fallaron, náuseas terribles.  
—¡Lao Xiao!—su asistente logro verlo desde la camioneta, saltando fuera para ir a socorrerlo.

En los baños, He laoshi trata a Wang YiBo para evitar esos supresores tan dañinos, le pidió a sus compañeros de trabajo le trajeran un supresor normal, además de unos calmantes, luego lo metió a la ducha helada, claro que no sería fácil detenerlo, YiBo aún se ponía agresivo, incluso golpeo al mayor.  
—Tranquilo chico, tranquilo…  
—¡Arg! ¡Aaah!

“Desde nuestro primer encuentro, nuestros espíritus comenzaron a tocarse. Mi corazón te reconoció antes de que mis ojos entendieran quién eras” (Unk)

Xiao Zhan resonaban el uno con el otro, pero eso no quería decir que podían estar juntos. El camino era largo y doloroso, ¿podrían superarlo?


	14. Capítulo 14 “Corazones rotos”

Después de una tormentosa noche, Wang YiBo por fin despertó ya casi era medio día, He laoshi estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo.  
—Chico—le sonrío el mayor evitando que se levantara bruscamente. YiBo noto que tenía una vendita en la mejilla.  
—¿Yo lo hice?—le pregunto de inmediato, dada su peligrosidad al estar en celo. El trato de bajar de la cama para disculparse, pero este no lo dejo.  
—¡Ja, ja! No fue nada, aun este viejo tiene fuerza, después de todo soy un Alfa—respiro profundo tras calmarlo—.Chico, creo que esto no puede seguir así.  
—Lo sé, mi cuerpo es difícil, siempre lo he sabido—YiBo recordando el rostro de Xiao Zhan y todo lo que le dijo, apretó fuerte las mantas. He laoshi noto que parecía concentrado en otra cosa, tocando su hombro.  
—Se que tienes planes a futuro como piloto, pero si llegas a tener pareja, ¿no sería más fácil?  
—No, ¿cree que podría tener pareja así?—YiBo extendió sus manos ante el—.Incluso si la tuviera y se regulara mi ciclo de celo, no podría darle una familia he tomado demasiados supresores de esos—el rostro del joven Alfa era de desesperación y sufrimiento, en especial al recordar lo que hizo a Xiao Zhan, la manera en que le hablo, la furia interna por la que se dejó llevar ya no sabía si era el mismo cuando decidió atacarlo con todas esas palabras hirientes ¿Realmente estaba celoso? ¿Por qué debería estarlo si solo eran amigos? ¿No había sido suficiente solo alejarse? No podía gustarle a un Omega Dominante como Xiao Zhan.  
He laoshi veía su confusión y sentía empatía al verlo crecer durante tanto tiempo, lo sentía casi como su propio hijo.  
—No sé qué fue lo que paso ahí, pero cuando entre había feromonas en el aire, no me afectaron porque estoy casado y tengo esposa. Lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese lugar? ¿Por qué ese Omega te atacaría con sus feromonas de esa forma? No conozco en persona a ese Omega, pero lo vi en sus ojos, estaba asustado por ti—estiro su mano para tocar la de YiBo. Este le miro a los ojos.  
—Laoshi, yo—YiBo le conto todo, el anciano escucho con atención y de pronto abrazo al chico.  
—¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?  
—¿Qué?—YiBo sorprendido por la pregunta.  
—Ese dolor fue porque sientes algo por él, no fueron solo celos, si no amor, YiBo estas enamorado de verdad de ese joven.  
—¿Enamorado? No, es este maldito instinto—apretó la playera de su pecho—.Desde la primera vez que olfateé sus feromonas iniciaron mis problemas, tuve que volver a usar esos supresores, aun cuando sabia el daño que me hacían. Además, un Alfa Recesivo y un Omega Dominante no pueden estar juntos, mis feromonas no pueden afectarlo, no entraría en celo como con otros Alfas, sería inútil, todo esto es inútil.  
—Creo que no tomas en cuenta una cosa—le sonrío el mayor, YiBo levanto su mirada hacia el—.Estar enamorado no solo conlleva el deseo sexual, sino sentimientos y puede que no tomes en cuenta los suyos.  
—Zhan Ge…—pensó en el beso que se dieron—.No lo sé.  
—¿Lo odias entonces?  
—Cuando lo vi besar a alguien más, lo odié-dijo volviendo la mirada abajo-.Estaba seguro de que solo se había burlado de mí, se besó con un Alfa Dominante, le dije las cosas más hirientes que encontré.  
—YiBo—el mayor reganándolo, sin embargo, su carácter Recesivo sobresalía en todo momento—.Bien, puesto que por lo visto solo pueden hacerse daño por ahora, será mejor que te calmes y pienses con la cabeza fría. Te dejare, tomate unos días, ¿me oíste? Regresa después de las fiestas navideñas. 

YiBo asintió y lo vio partir, quedándose en la cama, recordando el momento que le grito a Xiao Zhan y todo lo que le dijo, de pronto, el mismo se dio una bofetada.  
—¡Imbécil! ¡Soy un imbécil!

. . .

En un hospital privado de la ciudad, los padres de Xiao Zhan llegaron tras volar 3 horas al saber que estaba hospitalizado, cuando vieron a la asistente hablar con el médico, no dudaron en acercarse a ellos.  
—¿Cómo esta?—su madre fue la primera en hablarles.  
—Son sus padres—presento de inmediato la asistente al médico, quien accedió a decirles lo que pasaba.  
—El Sr. Xiao Zhan está en tratamiento ahora mismo, sus niveles de hormonas bajaron poniéndolo en peligro, aún no sabemos la razón, por ello hicimos exámenes pertinentes, cuando estén listos los revisare. Solo puedo decir que su hijo está estable y consciente—mostrando la puerta de su habitación.  
—Muchas gracias, doctor—la mujer tomo su mano y luego fue con su hijo. El padre de Xiao Zhan se quedó unos momentos con el doctor para hablar con él y su asistente.

Cuando su madre cruzo la puerta, Xiao Zhan la vio y le sonrío.  
—Mamá, le dije a Jie que no les dijera nada—acomodándose en la cama, le colocaron una intravenosa y otro aparato de conteo de gotas. Su madre, lo abrazos—.Estoy bien—el seguía sonriendo.  
—Hijo, me asuste mucho—ella acaricio su mejilla y luego beso su frente—.Desde que eras niño que no te enfermabas, agradecía cuando supimos que eras de gen dominante, significa que tendrías buena salud, pero ahora.  
—Estoy bien, solo fue demasiado trabajo, mi estudio hablara con el programa de “Our song” para decirles que no me presentare por el momento a los ensayos previos, cancelara las sesiones fotográficas y me concentrare solo en el concierto de fin de año.  
—Pero, hijo no creo que…  
—No puedo cancelarlo, es importante para la televisora—este apretó la mano de su madre.  
Ella no pudo decir nada más, sabia a la perfección como era su hijo, un trabajador inalcanzable, y hacerlo cambiar de parecer, no era tarea fácil.

Esa tarde llegaron los resultados y todo estaba normal, el médico estaba sorprendido que fuese así.  
—El colapso hormonal puede ser causado en Omegas al ser expuestos a feromonas de Alfas agresivos, como saben algunos Alfas usan sus feromonas para paralizar a los Omegas, pero esto no ocurre con Dominantes, tal vez…  
—¿Tal vez?—la madre de Xiao Zhan a la expectativa, viendo como el médico veía la pantalla de su Tablet.  
—El Sr. Xiao Zhan dejo que las feromonas ajenas lo afectaran, normalmente solo es durante la copulación, pasa entre genes dominantes Alfa y Omega, dejan que sus feromonas actúen, es para estimularse y lograr anudarse llegando a la fecundación, por supuesto que es no implica que no lo han por placer—aclaro el médico—.Sin embargo, si su cuerpo pide las feromonas de un Alfa con el gen Recesivo, es completamente distinto, está comprobado que entre ellos es muy difícil la atracción, el instinto “del más fuerte” permanece en todo momento, un Omega Dominante buscara a al más apto para procrear. Su cuerpo entrara en una especie de deficiencia, al no ser estimulado como es debido. Sobre todo, porque sería difícil para el gen Recesivo acostumbrarse a las feromonas del Dominante, es igual de Alfa Dominante con Omega Recesivo. Los dominantes prevalecen.  
—¿Por qué mi hijo haría tal cosa? El que sea un Omega Dominante es lo que lo ha protegido todo este tiempo, controlar sus feromonas ante los Alfas es su modo de supervivencia, sería ridículo que…  
Mientras hablaba, Xiao Zhan bajo la vista, tanto el doctor como su asistente se dieron cuenta de ello, cuando su madre noto lo que pasaba de inmediato se dirigió a él.  
—¿Hijo?  
—Madre, lo siento…  
—Dudo que haya sido consciente, su cuerpo debió demandarlo, si pensamos en su edad y la vida reproductiva del Omega normal…—trato de agregar el médico.  
—¡No!—Xiao Zhan odiaba escuchar eso, los presentes se sorprendieron cuando les hablo de ese modo—.Si lo hice, si mi cuerpo reacciono hacia él, es porque me enamore—miro directamente a su madre—.Mamá, me enamore de un Alfa Recesivo.  
—¿Qué?—ella estaba realmente impactada.  
Su asistente observo lo que pasaba y al saber de quién hablaba, mismo de lo cual ya tenía sus sospechas, le pidió con un gesto al médico que dejaran la habitación, para que ellos hablaran. 

Xiao Zhan y sus padres se quedaron solos en la habitación, les conto sobre Wang YiBo, como se conocieron, sus rencillas y como es que llegaron a ser amigos, fortaleciendo esa amistad durante meses, misma de la cual, el comenzó a tener sentimientos hacia él.  
—Hijo, se trata de un Alfa Recesivo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?—le dijo su madre.  
—No lo conocen, es la persona más increíble. Bo Di es admirable, si lo conocie—el tan solo recordar lo que paso cambio sus palabras—.Lamento hacerlos pasar por esto.  
Sus padres se vieron entre sí, era claro que estaban decepcionados y preocupados por su único hijo.  
—Hijo, nosotros…  
De pronto, el levanto la vista y pudieron ver sus ojos brillosos, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas con tanta fuerza, pero, aun así, les sonrío dulcemente.  
—Ya no importa, él está mejor sin mí, no quiero hacer sufrir más a Bo Di—pensando en cómo sus feromonas lo lastimaron—.No se preocupen, son un Omega Dominante, ¿no? Puedo superarlo todo, soy la epitome de la raza ¡Je, je! Descuiden—aunque sonreía sus ojos decía otra cosa, su madre no pudo contenerse y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, mientras que su padre, sostenía su mano.

Al día siguiente, Xiao Zhan salió del hospital sin más problemas, se dijo públicamente que solo era cansancio por el trabajo y estaría de vuelta para él magno concierto de año nuevo. Los directivos de "Our Song" dijeron que lo esperarían y estaban encantados de su participación, por lo que no debía preocuparse. Sus padres lo acompañaron a casa, pero, aunque querían quedarse, Xiao Zhan les pidió que regresaran a su ciudad y no se preocuparan.

Esa tarde, pidió a su asistente que lo dejara solo, quería tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Se recostó en el sofá y veía la televisión sin dejar de cambiarle a los canales, la verdad era que solo tenía media hora en casa y se sentía ansioso. Dejando el control de lado, tomo su móvil moviendo los dedos sobre la pantalla, luego lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, levantándose para ir a la cocina, solo que no dio dos pasos cuando recordó como atacó con sus feromonas a YiBo y provocó su celo, eso lo lastimo. ¿Quería saber al menos que estaba bien? Regreso de inmediato listo para marcarle, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.  
—Bo Di—dijo sin pensar, fue hasta la puerta y abrió de golpe, pero su sonrisa se borró un poco al ver que no era la persona que esperaba.  
—Zhan Zhan.  
—Yue Yue—Xiao Zhan estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí.  
—No era a quien esperabas, supongo.  
—¿Eh?—el Omega salió de su sorpresa y se hizo un lado—.Pasa, yo...

Peng Chu Yue es Alfa Dominante y un amigo muy querido de Xiao Zhan, el cual lo conoció durante su tiempo en el programa de X Fire, donde el Omega fue el único participante de formación de idols, después de finalizar, todos se unieron al grupo XNINE el cual duro muy poco tiempo juntos separándose un par de años más tarde, solo para iniciar carreras solistas. Xiao Zhan obtuvo mayor éxito al ser un Omega, claro que su talento y duro trabajo también lo respaldaban.

En su tiempo en XNINE se rumoreaba que cierto compañero intento salir con él y convertirlo en su pareja, el foco de esos rumores era Peng Chu Yue, quien por el momento tenía una carrera en ascenso por medio de la música.  
—Me dijeron tus padres que te sentiste mal.  
—¿Mi padres?—Xiao Zhan no había pensado en eso, pero sus padres tenían una buena relación con él, y alguna vez pensaron que quedarían juntos.  
—Supongo que te enviaron como apoyo, ¿no?  
—¿Te molesta? Se que no somos amigos como antes, después de…  
Xiao Zhan le sonrío y fue a la cocina por una botella de agua, ofreciéndole una a Chu Yue, quien negó con un gesto.  
—Eso está en el pasado, fue un fanmeeting y todo quedo como parte del juego, no te guardo rencor, solo que, si fue un poco sorpresivo que hicieras eso, aprovechando el momento.

Regresando dos años atrás…  
El primer fanmeeting de XNINE dio lugar en un foro en Beijing, el grupo tendría un concierto la siguiente noche y su empresa decidió hacerlo para motivar más a los chicos. Como todo meeting, había juegos de preguntas y respuestas, así como concursos entre los integrantes. Así como una pequeña presentación previa al concierto, además de una firma de autógrafos en el escenario al final.

Esa noche, antes de subir al escenario para recibir a los fans, Xiao Zhan estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que estaría rodeado de fans y tan cercanas, siendo Omega solía sentirse cohibido un poco.  
—Listo, su maquillaje quedo—la encargada lo dejo solo en el camerino, dado que como Omega tenía uno para el solo. De pronto tocaron a la puerta, se trataba de Xia Zhi Guang Y Peng Chu Yue, saltando sobre Xiao Zhan para abrazarlo.  
—¿Nervioso?—le pregunto Zhi Guang.  
—No, bueno un poco.  
—¡Ja, ja! Vamos a protegerte, tienes a estos poderosos Alfas a tu lado—le sonrío Chu Yue, colocando sus manos en los hombres de Xiao Zhan.  
El resto del grupo llego, siendo Gu Jia Cheng quien le dijo en un tono serio.  
—Si, cualquier cosa, aquí estaremos.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué se creen? ¿Mis guardaespaldas?  
Todos rieron con él, su relación era buena, pero siempre mantenían una línea con su compañero para tener una sana convivencia. Aunque, Xiao Zhan jamás les demostró no tenerles confianza.

El evento inicio y todo iba perfectamente, hasta que el conductor, guiado por las preguntas del público, dijo.  
—Chicos, esta pregunta es para Xiao Zhan.  
—¡Si! Aquí—levanto la mano el, con su hermosa sonrisa.  
—Como Omega del grupo, ¿no ha habido algún pequeño romance por ahí?  
—¿Eh? ¡Ja, ja, ja! No, para nada, son como mis hermanos, y unos muy protectores—les contesto con suma confianza.  
—Si, muy protectores—reafirmo Chen Ze Xi, riendo todos.

Después los juegos comenzaron, las fans eligieron por estar cerca del día del Pocky, precisamente este. Eligiendo dos equipos de dos integrantes para jugarlo, estos competirían entre ellos, Gu Jia Cheng y Wu Jia Cheng, así como Peng Chu Yue y Xiao Zhan.

Los chicos apoyaban a sus compañeros, Chu Yue miro a Xiao Zhan y le dijo que fuese el quien guiara, para evitar cualquier malentendido, fue por lo tanto que Che Yue se colocaba el Pocky en la boca y Xiao Zhan comía de este. Todo iba perfecto, en realidad se estaban divirtiendo mucho, solo que cada que Chu Yue sentía a Xiao Zhan cerca su corazón se aceleraba, pese a las risas de este.

Cuando vieron que el equipo contraria estaba por ganar en la última ronda, Xiao Zhan le susurro a Chu Yue.  
—Intentare morder mas solo quédate quieto—asintió para darle ánimo. Chu Yue contesto el gesto de igual manera, colocando el Pocky en su boca, pero al acercarse, escucho a algunas fans gritar.

“¡Ya bésense!... ¡Beso! ¡Beso!”

Xiao Zhan comenzó a reír tímidamente tratando de calmarse para tomar el Pocky, solo que Peng Cu Yue al sentir su aliento dulce por la galleta y el chocolate, no pudo resistirse y cuando Xiao Zhan mordía el Pocky, lo sujeto de la cintura y este término de comer la galleta, uniendo sus labios a los suyos, no solo eso, llevándolo a sus brazos e inclinándose sobre el Omega, Xiao Zhan tenía los ojos abiertos y completamente impactado por lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque el público estaba emocionado, sus compañeros no lo vieron así, fue hasta que Chu Yue termino el beso que guardaron silencio, Xiao Zhan seguía un poco en shock, aun así, no quería que sus compañeros sufrieran por él, comenzando a carcajearse, tomándolo como una broma.

El incidente solo paso como una broma, pero cuando todo termino y bajaron del escenario, Xiao Zhan tomo la delantera, siendo Chu Yue quien trato de alcanzarlo y solo tomo su brazo, pero Gu Jia Cheng que interfirió entre ambos, obligando a Chu Yue que lo soltara.  
—¿Qué fue eso?—le cuestiono a Chu Yue.  
—Yo, lo siento, Zhan Zhan me deje llevar—mirando al Omega, quien tenía una expresión de molestia.  
—Oye, eso no se hace, sabemos que te gusta y todo, pero esto no es así—le dijo Chen Ze Xi.  
—Chicos—Zhi Guang al ver el ambiente tenso.  
Xiao Zhan pronto cambio su postura, mirando directamente a Chu Yue.  
—Olvídalo, estamos bien—asintió y se fue.

Todo había quedado en el olvido, aparentemente y su relación paso de un compañerismo a un poco más lejana. Sin embargo, sus padres tenían comunicación con varios del grupo y al parecer, Peng Chu Yue fue el elegido para hablar con él.

Pasaron el rato en la sala, Xiao Zhan no había hablado nada de lo sucedido, Chu Yue permanecía callado, abrazando un cojín, hasta que respiro hondo y fue a tomar la mano del Omega.  
—Vamos.  
—¿Qué?  
—Dije vamos, a pasear o algo más.  
—Sabes que no puedo, todos me reconocerían, y no tengo ánimos—Xiao Zhan volviendo a su asiento, pero Chu Yue tiro de su mano y lo llevo hasta la puerta.  
—Conozco un lugar, vamos.

El lugar era un Karaoke, Chu Yue hablo con el dueño y le reservaron una sala privada, llegando por la puerta trasera para que nadie se diera cuenta. Los dos pasaron la noche cantando, si había algo que calmaría a Xiao Zhan, era cantar y Chu Yue lo sabía.

Pasaron de la media noche, cuando tomaron un descanso, bebiendo un poco de jugo sin nada de alcohol y alguna botanas.  
—¿Mejor?—le pregunto Chu Yue.  
Xiao Zhan asintió, pero su rostro aun lucia decaído.   
—Ese Alfa…—al mencionarlo, Xiao Zhan se preguntó cuánto sabia, y Chu Yue se dio cuenta en su expresión—.No, no interrogue a tus padres, solo me dijeron que estabas así por un Alfa, y como no querías hablar más sobre él, yo solo…  
—Está bien—el Omega se acomodó en el sofá, abrazando sus piernas—.Si tienes curiosidad te diré que es un Alfa Recesivo.  
—Recesivo—ni Chu Yue podía entenderlo.  
—No lo sé, solo ocurrió. Las circunstancias en que nos conocimos ¡Je, je!—riendo al recordarlo—.Era como un gato erizado a punto de arañarte todo el tiempo. Pero, cuando lo conoces mejor, es una persona increíble, sumamente competitivo y tiene un aire de orgullo, y también, puede ser tierno, eso es…  
—Lo amas—dijo Chu Yue, a lo que Xiao Zhan levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos, luego asintió—.Pero, si lo amas ¿Por qué no decirle?  
—Se lo iba a decir, de hecho, le dije que me gustaba, pero las circunstancias no fueron las precisas, salió huyendo, pensé que me había rechazado. Solo que, quería comprobarlo, si él era mi alma gemela, y cuando había tomado la decisión, paso algo inesperado.

Cuando le revelo eso, Chu Yue lucia molesto.  
—¿Cómo puede creer que besarías a un tipo en un estacionamiento? Es un tonto.  
—Yue Yue…  
—Lo lamento, pero si te dijo todo eso, debió estar herido, celoso.  
—Me asusté, fui un idiota en reaccionar como lo hice—el Omega se abrazó la cabeza, a lo que Chu Yue se quedó con la mano estirada, pensando en sí o no, tocarlo. Al final, no lo hizo y solo le dijo.  
—Habla con el de nuevo, si fue un malentendido puede arreglarse—claro que esas palabras herían su orgullo al perder ante un Alfa Recesivo.  
—No, lo vi sufrir por mis feromonas, y…—Xiao Zhan mejor decidió no decirle sobre los supresores y lo que He Laoshi le dijo en ese momento—.Es mejor así.

Chu Yue sabía que la sonrisa en su rostro era forzada, aun así, contesto su gesto. 

Unos días después, Chu Yue revelo que también participaría en el concierto de año nuevo y, de hecho, grabaron juntos un videoclip para sus estudios en forma de promoción, esto fue subido a las redes sociales en China, como Weibo, dado que ambos eran antiguos compañeros en XNINE.

. . .

Wang YiBo estaba en paseando en su motocicleta para distraer su mente, dado que entre más lo pensaba, más difícil era. Cuando paro en un establecimiento, donde decidió comprar algo para beber, el mismo establecimiento donde tuvo la cita con esa chica Beta y Xiao Zhan lo ayudo. Al bajar de su vehículo y colgar el casto en el manubrio, una notificación llego a su móvil, era de Weibo, viendo el video con más vistas por el momento, se trataba de Xiao Zhan y Peng Cu Yue, no era de los que leían comentarios, pero solo paso la vista y había fans hablando de su antigua relación, como ellos hacían una pareja perfecta. YiBo guardo su móvil y entro a la cafetería, y el video pasaba por la pantalla del lugar, desvío la mirada y fue hasta el mostrador para ordenar.  
—Un jugo de cítricos, y una rosquilla de mantequilla—señalo en la vitrina.  
—Claro, ¿será para llevar?  
—Si, gracias—tras tomar el ticket fue a esperar. De pronto dos chicas arribaron al lugar y platicaba mientras esperaban en la línea para ordenar.  
—Oye, no viste el video, ¿recuerdas cuando decían que andaban quedando juntos?   
—Si, lo recuerdo, amo a mi GG, pero sería feliz si tuviera un Alfa tan exitoso como él.  
—¿Dices que Peng Chu Yue no es tan exitoso?  
—No digo eso, no te molestes. Solo que GG es super famoso y necesita a alguien a la par, así no se opacarían, ¿no crees?  
—Bueno, en eso tienes razón—cuando por fin iban a pedir algo en el mostrador, se dieron cuenta que YiBo las veía.  
—Su orden—la encargada pasándole sus cosas, este las tomo y tras agradecer, se fue.  
Esas chicas pensaron en lo apuesto que era, hasta que una de ellas, lo reconoció.  
—¿No era Wang YiBo?

Al salir del lugar recibió una llamada de Wang Han, era inesperado para YiBo, pero pensó en el trabajo de ese domingo. 

En el foro de Day Day Up, Wang YiBo fue en realidad convocado por los productores, claro que uno de ellos era Wang Han, en una reunión informal aun así para él no era demasiado cómodo. Los días que se había tomado trato de alejarse de ese mundo que le recordaba a Xiao Zhan, pero la insistencia de Wang Han lo orillo a asistir.  
—¿Pensaste en la oferta?—pregunto uno de directivos, en la oferta antes mencionada por Wang Han.  
—Señor, la verdad es que no entiendo ¿Por qué yo? Como deben saber, soy un Alfa Recesivo, no creo que pueda ser de utilidad—dijo YiBo muy serio.  
—Wang Han nos dijo eso, sin embargo, también nos dijo que desde que estas en el programa muchos preguntan por ti, has trabajado con otras compañías como bailarín y ahora tienes tu propio club de fans, Sr. Wang YiBo esta es una oportunidad de oro, si no la acepta podría arrepentirse.

Todos lucían muy amenazadores, YiBo sentía la presión de esos Alfas Dominantes, y fue Wang Han que intervino para hacerlo sentir cómodo.  
—Alto señores, el joven tiene una vida y aunque sea tentador, no hay que colocarlo contra la pared. YiBo—el hombre se inclinó en la silla hacia el—.Dinos, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?  
La pregunta parecía sencilla, claro que lo era ¿Quién no sabría cuál es su sueño? YiBo en realidad se sentía bien ante las cámaras, bailar era una pasión que siempre tuvo y alguna vez quiso ser profesional, y aunque la pista de carreras era lo que más adoraba ¿Por qué conformarse con solo una cosa? Fue eso lo que Wang Han pudo ver, una ambición muy grande en el brillo de sus ojos, una aún más grande que cualquiera Alfa que conociera, sonriéndole, palmeo su hombro.  
—¡Ja, ja! Chico, eres la clase de hombre que quiere tenerlo todo, ¿cierto?  
YiBo asintió y tras levantar su mirada, lo dijo.  
—Vine aquí por una persona—sonrío recordando esa noche del accidente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron con las de Xiao Zhan—.En ese momento pensé que solo era mala suerte, solo que el me recordó que puedo hacer más de lo que tengo enfrente. Cuando era niño deseaba bailar, gane un concurso a los 13 años, viaje a Corea para ser alguien, pero mi gen me detuvo. Solo que jamás me rendí, mi segunda pasión eran las carreras de motocicletas, comencé a trabajar para una leyenda de las pistas, He Tian Yun, aprendí mucho de él, y ahora estoy solo a un paso de ser profesional. Se que es mucho, sé que tal vez deseo más de lo que puedo tener—en su mente vio la sonrisa de Xiao Zhan—.Pero, si me ofrecen una cosa, no puedo tomarla, porque quiero todo.

Los productores se quedaron sorprendidos por la honestidad del chico, Wang Han comenzó a aplaudir y YiBo le veía extrañado, luego uno de los hombres le paso una hoja en blanco y bolígrafo.  
—¿Esto?—YiBo sin entender.  
—Chico, si un Alfa como tu puede hacerlo todo, nos gustaría patrocinarte. Solo pon las condiciones y las analizaremos, ¿te parece?

Por primera vez en su vida, YiBo era considerado más que un Recesivo defectuoso, sino como un hombre con ambición. Después de escribir sus condiciones, se despidió de ellos con una gran fuerza regenerada, tomo su móvil y llamo a He laoshi, contándole lo que paso.

Llamada…  
—¿Qué dijeron?  
—Que podrían patrocinarme, ¿entiende eso?  
—Lo entiendo, si un piloto te mira en la televisión podría aceptar ser tu mentor, eso sería una buena publicidad para su equipo.  
—Si, He laoshi aposte todo y solo falta que acepten, bueno debo colgar, tengo una cosa que hacer.  
—Bien chico, nos vemos.

Si un Sol es tan ardiente y resplandeciente en el cielo, una estrella quemante, YiBo sentía que en esos momentos solo era la Luna, solo brillando por el reflejo de sus rayos. ¿Por qué no convertirse en algo más brillante?


	15. Capítulo 15 “Año nuevo”

La resolución a sus peticiones seria contestada el primero de enero del siguiente año, aunque Wang Han le comento que era 100% seguro que estaría en el programa de manera definitiva y le darían un patrocinio para su carrera. Incluso lo invito a una fiesta el día de navidad con el grupo de Day Day Up, pero YiBo declino al tener planes con una cena en la casa de He laoshi.  
—¿Cómo te sientes chico?  
—Bien, gracias por la cena—dijo a la esposa de este.  
—¡Ja, ja! YiBo eres bienvenido cuando quieras—la mujer muy amable, luego ella miro a su esposo y este le sonrío.  
—Por cierto, pensé en tu regalo de navidad.  
—¿Qué? ¿Un regalo para mí?—YiBo se acomodó en la silla, He laoshi le entrego una cajita pequeña, YiBo los veía con una gran sonrisa, luego al abrirla se quedó boquiabierto—.No, no puedo aceptar esto.  
—Claro que puedes, eres como un hijo para mí, y si serás corredor profesional, vas a necesitarla.

Unos minutos después, He laoshi abría la cochera y ahí estaba una motocicleta para carreras completamente nueva, en color negro, no tenía ninguna marca porque todavía no tenía patrocinadores, pero en definitiva era una belleza. YiBo no dudo y abrazo al mayor, palmeando su espalda.  
—Gracias, no sé cómo podria…  
—Chico, gana la carrera, vuélvete profesional, cumple tu sueño—le sonrío el mayor.

Mas tarde, descansando en la sala de su casa, su esposa los llevo un poco de té caliente y aperitivos, justo frente al árbol navideño.   
—¿Qué has pensado sobre ese chico?—le pregunto He laoshi sobre Xiao Zhan.  
—Yo—encogió los hombros—.No soy competencia para él, en tan solo pensar como me doblego con sus feromonas dominantes, me sentí tan patético. Y ni siquiera tengo cara para pedirle disculpas, y no si deba hacerlo.  
—Chico—suspiro el hombre, sabía que estaba enamorado, pero no podía hacerle ver su valor, dejando de lado el ser Alfa u Omega, Dominante o Recesivo.   
—No debí aceptar acercarme a el—murmuro YiBo para sí mismo.

. . .

A tan solo dos días después de navidad para Xiao Zhan fue trabajo absoluto, pese que dijo descansar, debía ensayar su coreografía para el próximo concierto, pero hubo un pequeño accidente con el bailarín principal.  
—Lo siento, no puedo mover el tobillo, fue mi culpa—el joven doliéndose.  
—No debes preocuparte, la ambulancia estará aquí pronto—le dijo Xiao Zhan quedándose a su lado todo ese tiempo hasta que se lo llevaron.

El líder de la compañía de baile no tenía más disponibles, dado que, por los conciertos en varias televisoras, estaban acaparados, así que solo podía confiar en un sustituto, pero ¿Quién sería tan bueno para aprenderse toda la coreografía en tan poco tiempo?

Llegando un nombre de un chico famoso de apenas 22 años, el cual participa como bailarín en Day Day Up, el señor no dudo en llamarlo, y cuando Xiao Zhan escucho su nombre, pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía.  
—¿Quién?  
—Wang YiBo—dijo el mayor.

Xiao Zhan dejo el estudio de baile, subiendo al terraza del edificio, tenía una abrigo grueso y podía ver su aliento en el aire ¿El aceptaría en ir? ¿Podría verlo de nuevo? Aunque de inmediato alejo esos pensamientos, no quería lastimar a YiBo de nuevo, así que cuando se disponía a bajar y hablar con el encargado de la compañía, este lo encontró primero.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan, ya tenemos el sustituto, dijo que estaría aquí en un par de horas ¿Crees que pueda quedarse a ensayar un poco más?  
—¿Acepto?  
—Si, Wang YiBo dijo que lo haría.  
—¿Sabe para quien trabajara?—pregunto el Omega al Beta, este le sonrío y asintió. Xiao Zhan no podía creer que lo aceptara ¿Sera que lo perdono?

Pasaron cerca de dos horas cuando Wang YiBo llego al estudio, estaciono su motocicleta afuera y mientras caminaba a las puertas, Xiao Zhan lo veía por la ventana, su corazón latía muy fuerte. No quería admitirlo, pero deseaba que ese sentimiento de esperanza fuese real.  
—Ya llego el nuevo—dijo uno de los asistentes de la compañía, Xiao Zhan respiro hondo y al entrar por la puerta, vio a YiBo, prácticamente su corazón dio un tremendo salto.  
—El Sr. Xiao Zhan—presento el Beta, claro que los dos se conocían, sus miradas se cruzaron en esos momentos, pero cuando Xiao Zhan quería saludarlo, Wang YiBo miro al líder de la compañía.  
—¿Cuál es la coreografía?  
Xiao Zhan se quedó con la mano estirada, fue un duro golpe, desvío la vista y dejo la habitación.  
—¡Sr. Xiao Zhan!—lo llamaron, pero sin voltear les contesto.  
—Ya regreso—cerrándose la puerta tras él.  
YiBo despego la mirada del video para ver como desaparecía, luego regreso al video, no parecía sentir nada al respecto.

Pasaron cerca de unas 5 horas, se hacía tarde, casi las 10 de la noche y todos los directivos se había retirado. Todo ese tiempo, YiBo había practicado solo con el elenco de baile, Xiao Zhan no regreso al salón, solo con un mensaje el cual decía que estaría practicando en otra sala, a solas.  
—YiBo, muchas gracias, eres realmente bueno, mañana practicaremos con el Sr. Xiao Zhan.  
—Si, es un placer ayudar.  
—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Lao Wang?—la asistente de Xiao Zhan ingreso en la sala y en cuanto vio a YiBo, cerro la boca, su mirada lo decía todo.  
—Está en la sala 3 del segundo piso—contesto el líder de la compañía.  
—Ya veo, con permiso—ella bajo la vista y salió, pero no había llegado a las escaleras cuando YiBo la alcanzo.  
—Jie, tanto sin vernos—le dijo el con una suave sonrisa.  
—¡Je, je! Si, que bien verte, Lao Wang, yo…  
—¡Ja, ja! No te había dicho que solo me llamaras, YiBo.  
—Si, YiBo, entonces debo—tomo el pasamanos cuando YiBo le llamo de nuevo.  
—¿Cómo está el?  
Ella se quedó estática, no sabía que contestar y más que nada, no sabía si debía hacerlo, tras lo que sufrió Xiao Zhan, eso sería muy complicado.  
—Supe que estuvo un día y medio en el hospital, ¿está bien?  
La asistente respiro hondo y asintió un par de veces.  
—¿Podrías darle un mensaje de mi parte?—le solicito, la mujer se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo fuertemente el bolso en sus manos—.Dile que vine para ayudar solamente, su trabajo es importante para él.  
—Se lo diré, con permiso—ahora nada la detuvo.

Al estar en el tercer piso, se recargo en la pared, se sentía un poco agitada, no sabía si debía decírselo a Xiao Zhan, ya que no le gustaría verlo mal de nuevo.  
—Jie, ¿estás bien?—Xiao Zhan salía de la sala, secando el sudor de su frente con una toalla, la mujer fue tomada por sorpresa y casi da un salto.  
—Es que yo…yo vi a…  
—¿Bo Di? No viste mal, él está ahora en el grupo de baile para asistirme en el concierto.  
—Pero, eso no es…  
—No debes preocuparte, estaré bien.  
—Si, solo que…  
—Dije que no debes preocuparte—la sujeto de los hombros y fueron a la sala para tomar sus cosas e ir a descansar.

Afuera, YiBo se tomó un tiempo para irse, revisando su motocicleta, mirando las luces encendidas en el segundo piso, hasta que se apagaron.   
—¿Qué motocicleta es?—alguien le pregunto detrás, al girarse se trataba de Peng Chu Yue, lo reconoció por el video de Weibo.  
—Ah, es una Ducati XDiavel S 2016, con motor 4T, dos cilindros en L. potencia de 152 CV a 9.00 rpm, con 6 velocidades manuales—explico YiBo como si nada.  
Peng Chu Yue tenía una cara de total desconcierto, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma, así que solo sonrío y asintió.  
—¡Wou! Se oye genial.  
—Es más que genial, es una de las mejores motocicletas del mundo—YiBo se acercó a él, metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta, Chu Yue pudo sentir que su presencia era amenazante, algo que como Alfa Dominante no toleraría, mirándole directo a los ojos.  
—Yue Yue—Xiao Zhan salió justo en ese instante, la camioneta apenas se estaba estacionando, y al pasar la vista hacia YiBo, su rostro cambio.  
Por su parte, YiBo podía escuchar resonar en su cabeza como lo llamo Xiao Zhan “Yue Yue”, apretando sus puños dentro de la chaqueta.  
—Vine por ti, pensé en cenar juntos.  
—Yo…—Xiao Zhan se acercó a ellos, sin quitarle la vista a YiBo, que le miro de arriba abajo con una ligera mueca, Peng Chu Yue intuyo algo con esas miradas.  
—¿Ustedes se conocen?  
—Vamos—Xiao Zhan tomo su brazo empujándolo hacia la camioneta—.Nos iremos en mi van.  
—Espera, Zhan Zhan es que…  
Wang YiBo saco las manos de sus bolsillos y de pronto golpeo a en la cara a Peng Chu Yue, quien cayó a la banqueta, Xiao Zhan se inclinó para verlo, afortunadamente no había nadie cerca, salvo los guardaespaldas de Xiao Zhan que salieron para ver lo que paso.  
—¿Qué demoni…? ¡Bo Di!  
YiBo veía su puño y al otro Alfa, pero lo que más le causo impresión fue la mirada de recelo de Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Espera, ¿lo llamaste Bo Di? ¿Es el?—Peng Chu Yue lo señalo, al momento que se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre alrededor de su labio.  
—Bo Di, no puedes hacer eso—Xiao Zhan salto al frente para colocarse entre ellos, mirándolo directo a los ojos—¿Qué derecho tienes? ¿A caso soy tu pareja?—pero el otro no respondía, su respiración agitada y rasgos faciales le decían que estaba conteniéndose—.Sabes, déjalo, no tienes que venir al grupo de baile, le diré…  
—Vine por el dinero, nada más—contesto fríamente YiBo.  
—Ah, el dinero, si—el Omega sintiéndose un tonto al tener la leve esperanza que lo hacía por el—.Te pagara el salario, pero vete.  
—Sabes que no me gusta la caridad.  
—No es caridad, Bo Di.  
—¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera, maldita sea!—alzo la voz YiBo dando un paso hacia él, Xiao Zhan lo tenía justo a unos centímetros.  
—Está bien, Wang YiBo, es simple, no te quiero en mi presentación—su tono era frio, pero fue aún más frio como YiBo lo trato.  
Peng Chu Yue tomo el hombro de Xiao Zhan para alejarse, y cuando sintió que el otro Alfa daría un paso hacia ellos, se dio la vuelta y dijo.  
—¡Alto!—usando su voz de mando, YiBo se quedó paralizado en el lugar.  
Los dios subieron a la camioneta, la asistente fue en la de Peng Chu Yue, dejando solo a YiBo en la acera, parcialmente congelado por la orden del Dominante.

Esa noche en casa, Xiao Zhan salió de la ducha y pasar la mano en el espejo para remover el vapor que lo cubría, se miró en él, reviviendo la pelea.  
—¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar de esta forma?—recordando las risas y el tiempo feliz que pasaron juntos, deseaba poder volver en el pasado y jamás decirle sus sentimientos con ese beso, guárdaselos en su corazón para la eternidad.

Por otro lado, YiBo cerró la puerta tras él, llevaba consigo varias cervezas y algo más fuerte, tomando la primera bebiendo a fondo, para sentarse en el sofá.  
—¡Idiota!—se maldijo por no saber cómo actuar y golpear a ese Alfa, su cuerpo solo reacciono y nada más.   
Al día siguiente le llamaron de la compañía, curiosamente no tenía ninguna demanda o sabia de lo ocurrido, solo le dijo que Xiao Zhan decidió que no era necesario otro bailarín, declinando la oferta, ofreciendo disculpas por lo sucedido. 

. . .

Los días pasaron y por fin la noche de año nuevo estaba ahí, el público se preparaba para ir al centro de espectáculos para el evento. En casa muchas familias lo verían por televisión, y celebrarían todos unidos las fiestas. Las calles se vistieron de gala y los edificios más importantes mostraban en sus pantallas gigantes mensajes de felicidad para el año nuevo.

Había un video famoso en red de Douyin donde los idols se despedían de año y deseaban felicidad para el siguiente. Wang YiBo veía la pantalla de su móvil y en la página de sus fans ya tenía el rumor sobre su contratación como conductor en Day Day Up, no se molestó, pero se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Una llamada a su móvil, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…  
—Hola, hijo.  
—Mamá.  
—Hijo, ¿vendrás unos días a casa?  
—Yo, lo siento, no puedo ir, tengo algo importante que hacer en la ciudad, si todo sale bien estaré un paso más para convertirme en profesional, podria regresar todo lo que han hecho por mí, el pago al viaje de Corea…  
—¡YiBo! Deja de pensar en compensarlo todo, te amamos y somos felices de darte lo que quieras. Si no vienes a casa, solo déjanos decirte ¡Feliz año nuevo!.  
—¡Feliz año nuevo, mamá, papá!  
—Come bien, sí.  
—Si, adiós.

Después de colgar, recibió un mensaje de He laoshi, este tenía la casa llena con sus hijos que lo fueron a visitar, también lo invito, pero no quería molestarlo. Esa noche, decidió que era mejor pasarla solo, después de todo no se sentía con ánimos.

En el centro de espectáculos, Xiao Zhan llegaba en la camioneta de la compañía para ir a prepararse, el espectáculo iniciaría en 2 horas y todos debían dar los últimos toques al escenario, así como a los artistas que se presentarían.

Iba por el pasillo principal para su camerino cuando la asistente del grupo de baile lo alcanzo.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan, tenemos un problema.  
—Dime—tanto el cómo su asistente, siguieron a la mujer hasta un camerino grupal, uno de los chicos estaba lastimado de la espalda, resulto que al bajar del autobús donde todos viajaban se resbalo y se golpeó, se trataba de un accidente. El pobre estaba recostado en un sofá, siendo atendido por sus compañeras.  
—Lo lamento—dijo este.  
—Si era ya difícil con una falta, ahora son dos, necesitamos un reemplazo—dijo el encargado, lamentándose, Xiao Zhan no podía creer su mala suerte, si dejaba esto así solo podria causar molestias a su compañía, en especial cuando el mismo no dejo que contrataran a YiBo antes.   
—Tenemos a alguien—dijo Xiao Zhan, el hombre levanto la vista ante la expectativa—.Wang YiBo, dijo que aprendió la coreografía en una noche, ¿no? Yo, le llamare.  
—¿Qué? Sr. Xiao Zhan, pero…  
—No, está bien, también tomare mi parte de la responsabilidad.

Se alejo de todos para llamarlo, sabía que eso sería muy difícil después de la última vez que se vieron y dijo tales cosas. El timbre comenzó a sonar, una, dos, tres veces, Xiao Zhan ya estaba dudando que contestara, cuando la bocina se escuchó.

Llamada…  
—Soy yo—dijo Xiao Zhan, esperando que colgara, quien sabe.  
—Lo sé—contesto YiBo con cierto tono de pereza.  
—Te hablo porque hay un problema, el concierto será en unas horas y otro de los bailarines tuvo un accidente, la verdad te necesitamos.  
—¿Me necesitan o me necesitas?  
—YiBo, por favor no es momen…  
—Estaré ahí en una hora—dijo interrumpiéndolo y colgando.

Xiao Zhan vio la pantalla de su móvil, no sabía que fue eso, pero al menos había aceptado ayudar. Pasada la hora, Wang YiBo llego y fue a presentarse con el encargado, quien le dijo los últimos detalles, salió un momento del camerino para toparse con la asistente de Xiao Zhan.  
—Jie.  
—Gracias por aceptar—dijo ella, solo que, al darse la vuelta, este le corto el paso.  
—Espera, sé que me comporte como un idiota la otra noche, yo…yo al menos quiero disculparme con él.

Su mirada ansiosa y llena de arrepentimiento lograron que la mujer accediera a llevarlo, claro no sin antes decirle que no rompiera la concentración de Xiao Zhan para la presentación. Tras tocar un par de veces, claramente se escuchó de adentro al Omega darle el paso.  
—Jie, me puedes dar un poco de agua—le dijo Xiao Zhan sin mirar de quien se trataba, YiBo vio la botella en la mesa, la tomo para dársela, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no era su asistente—.YiBo.  
—Zhan Ge, lo siento—le dijo un poco dolido.  
Xiao Zhan se levantó de su silla para mirarlo de frente, aunque era un poco más alto, junto a él, no se sentía más grande, pese a la juventud del menor.  
—Está bien.  
—Tu amigo, ¿está bien?—pregunto por Peng Chu Yue.  
—Si, él no se molestó—le dijo, por fin estaban hablando sin pelear, Xiao Zhan se sentía tranquilo—.Gracias por aceptar venir, creo que no debía hacer que te sacaran del grupo, pero pediré que te den un bono por la llamada apresurada y…  
Sorpresivamente, YiBo lo estrecho entre sus brazos, el Omega se quedó impactado, sus ojos se ensancharon sin saber cómo reaccionar.  
—Bo Di—Xiao Zhan correspondió el abrazo, evitando llorar o todo el maquillaje se correría.  
—Zhan Ge—YiBo se alejó un poco—.Lo que dije…

“No podre tener hijos, tal vez ya no pueda tenerlos. Desde que estoy contigo debo tomarlos más seguido ¿sabes lo que significa para mí? Zhan Ge tu provocas esto…”

—Sobre de poder tener hijos, es algo que debí decirte hace tiempo, como amigo debí decírtelo, pero todo esto cambio y yo…francamente me siento un idiota.  
—No, si eres un idiota, pero es mejor hablar esto con calma, yo tampoco fui sincero contigo, paso algo que no te dije y luego…—también Xiao Zhan apresurándose, solo que YiBo le sonrío y pasando la mano por su mejilla, retirando la lagrima que estaba por salir.  
—Hablemos después, es momento de que brilles en el escenario.  
—Lo hare solo si estás ahí, Bo Di—golpeo su pecho con el puño, YiBo hizo lo mismo, dándose cuenta de que Xiao Zhan siempre le daba su lugar, sin importarle los géneros o apariencias, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

Los arreglos para subir al escenario estaban listos, Xiao Zhan se vio con el grupo de baile, todos estaban vestidos de blanco, chicos y chicas por igual, ellos se le quedaron mirando, lucia muy bien con su traje y ese colgante en su cabello en forma de fénix. sonriéndoles se topó con la mirada de Wang YiBo, a quien solo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, para luego sonríele abiertamente.

Afuera se escuchaban los más de miles de asistentes, los conductores que los animaban y presentaban el siguiente número. Xiao Zhan espero detrás de todos los bailarines, mirando de reojo a YiBo.  
—¡Con ustedes Xiao Zhan!—la llamada fue ovacionada, Xiao Zhan respiro hondo y comenzó a cantar “Magical” el escenario se encendió con luces rojas y llamas por todos lados, Wang YiBo siguió la coreografía y estaba a su lado en todo momento. De hecho, en una parte, era quien le regresaba el micrófono a Xiao Zhan después de una sesión de baile, al momento de rozar sus dedos, se miraron a los ojos, Wang YiBo movió sus labios.

“Me gustas”

Para Xiao Zhan era tan claro, pero no podían detenerse a averiguar lo que significaba exactamente, el espectáculo debía continuar.

La canción finalizo y los gritos y aplausos fueron bien recibidos, Xiao Zhan saludo al público para luego también al grupo de baile, y pronto dejar el escenario. Cuando Xiao Zhan bajo, mirando en todo momento como YiBo desaparecía con el grupo de baile, quería ir para hablar con él por lo que dijo en el escenario, ya que le fue difícil reaccionar cuando le dijo eso.

Recorrió los pasillos y aun cuando debía regresar para la ceremonia del conteo, tenía que resolverlo ya mismo. Al dar la vuelta en uno de los corredores, se topó con Peng Chu Yue, de hecho, se llevaron un golpe, el Alfa lo sostuvo en brazos.  
—Lo siento.  
—Descuida, debo—trato de pasarlo, pero Chu Yue sujeto su mano, Xiao Zhan se le quedo mirando—.Debo decirte algo importante.  
—Puede esperar, yo debo buscar a…—Xiao Zhan zafándose de su agarre.  
—¡Te amo!

Una confesión en medio de todo eso y con sus sentimiento a flor de piel, Xiao Zhan no podía aceptarlo, él amaba a alguien más y debía decírselo.  
—Lo lamento, pero sabes de mis sentimientos por otra persona.  
—¡Xiao Zhan! No puedes amar a un Alfa que ni siquiera podria darte una familia.  
—Tu ¿No escuchaste en el camerino antes?—regreso unos pasos—.No tenías derecho—le reclamo el Omega.  
—Lo sé, piensa que mi orgullo fue mancillado, escogiste a un Alfa como el, y yo…

Este retrocedió, el espectáculo afuera los llamaba, los gritos del público no tardarían en buscarlos, Xiao Zhan no podía perder más el tiempo, respiro hondo y le dijo.  
—Chu Yue, no puedo, solo sé que lo amo—quería sonreír para que no fuese doloroso, pero Chu Yue sentía como su alma quemaba, sin más, tomo a Xiao Zhan y lo beso, fue un beso torpe, tan rápido que cuando el Omega logro separarse, quería golpearlo, pero justo detrás de Chu Yue, estaba YiBo, mirándolos—.No, espera—Xiao Zhan dejo a Chu Yue ahí para correr tras YiBo, fue en esos momentos que el Alfa Dominante se dio cuenta que no había oportunidad alguna, que debía rendirse por completo, un Alfa Recesivo se llevó a su Omega.

Para cuando Xiao Zhan alcanzo en el estacionamiento, entre el mar de personas que participaban tras bambalinas, lo perdió.  
—Bo Di—murmuraba como si lo llamara, estaba desesperado por explicar lo que paso, pero también tenía miedo de ser rechazado de nuevo—.Por favor…  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan, lo están buscando—una jovencita con un auricular, la asistente del escenario.  
—Si, ya voy—se llevó la mano al pecho, estaba agitado por el baile y luego correr por los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

Justo cuando entre por los portales para ingresar de nuevo al edificio, una motocicleta salía por el túnel hacia el exterior, él ni siquiera logro verlo.

Las presentaciones terminaron, todos los artistas invitados se reunieron en el escenario para el conteo, había un globo gigantesco que usaban de proyector, mostrando los números. Peng Chu Yue se mantuvo lejos de Xiao Zhan desde lo ocurrido.  
—¡10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	16. Capítulo 16 “Amarte”

El confeti fue lanzado con cañones y todos los presentes se abrazaron para felicitar a los demás, ya había pasado una hora desde que Xiao Zhan miro por última vez a YiBo, y no, no podía seguir ahí, se quitó el auricular y bajo del escenario, las personas detrás lo vieron pasar, su asistente trato de ir con él, pero este no se detuvo.

Fue hasta su camerino y se cambió de ropa, se colocó una gorra y cubrebocas negro, cuando abrió la puerta, ahí estaba ella.  
—¿A dónde cree que va?  
—Jie, debo irme, cúbreme, di lo que sea.  
—No puedo dejarlo ir solo—ella coloco los brazos en alto, Xiao Zhan le miro con cierta angustia.  
—Necesito ir con él, por favor no me detengas.  
—Yo…está bien, le hablare al conductor.  
—No, afuera es un caos, no podria salir del estacionamiento, me iré en un particular, ya lo llamé—mostrando la pantalla de su móvil, con la aplicación en ella.  
—Es peligroso, no…  
—Solo esta vez—tomo sus manos, la mujer estaba conmovida, era la primera vez de todo el tiempo al estar a su lado que veía así.  
—Está bien…pero no apague su teléfono.  
—No lo hare—este beso su frente y salió corriendo.

Furtivamente, Xiao Zhan se escabullo entre los miles de fanáticos, ocultando su cara, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, puesto que hacía unos minutos lo vieron en el escenario. Cuando salió, un auto toco el claxon, era su vehículo.

YiBo llego a casa, tenía mucha llamadas perdidas en su móvil, de He laoshi, de sus padres, sus compañeros del taller y hasta de los directivos de Day Day Up, pero ninguna de ellas contestaria, tan pronto como llego, abrió la nevera y se sirvió una cerveza, una, dos, tres en un solo hilo y al no hacer el efecto que quería, fue tras la botella de baijiu, la destapo y se recargo en la barra, vino a su mente esa imagen de Chu Yue besando a su Zhan Ge, se mordió el labio y bebió un trago enorme, pronto hizo un gesto ante el fuerte alcohol de la bebida, pero le dio otro sorbo más.

El tráfico de las fiestas hizo que Xiao Zhan llegara cerca de las 2 de la mañana, bajo en el centro residencial donde vivía YiBo, lucia algo calmado, tal vez por la hora. Subió hasta el departamento y antes de tocar la puerta, respiro hondo, deseado que estuviera ahí.

Después de tocar, la puerta se abrió lentamente, Xiao Zhan tenía una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Bo Di, yo…—pero no tuvo que decir nada más, ya que en cuanto YiBo lo vio, atrapo su cuello y tiro de este para besarlo, golpeándolo contra la pared, fue un beso agresivo, sus lenguas se encontraron y saborearon la boca ajena como un delicioso manjar, poco a poco YiBo coloco su rodilla entre las piernas de Xiao Zhan, siendo un poco más bajo, aun sabia como dominarlo. Al separarse, entre sus labios había un delicado hilo de saliva, YiBo miro a los ojos a Xiao Zhan, quien aún saboreaba ese beso, lo dejo sin habla.  
—¿Lo amas?—le cuestiono el Alfa, a lo que Xiao Zhan negó con un simple gesto—.Es suficiente para mí, porque ya no puedo seguir así—le dijo, volviendo a besarlo.  
Esta vez sus manos jugaron un papel más importante, recorrieron su cintura hasta llegar hasta atrás, sin más, la fuerza de Alfa de YiBo jugó un papel importante, tras apretar un poco, lo levanto con un solo tirón y golpeo contra la pared, colocándose entre sus piernas, el movimiento logro que algunas cosas en la mesa junto a la entrada se cayeran.

Xiao Zhan estaba impresionado por su vigor, haciéndose de esos labios, quería aún más. Ambos habían estado suprimiendo tantos impulsos que simplemente los dejaron salir, YiBo dejo un momento los deliciosos labios de su amante, para deleitarse con la piel de su cuello, quería probar cada centímetro de esta, sintiendo como se erizaba al palparla con su lengua. El Omega lo abrazo fuerte, para que no dejara de hacerlo, pero Xiao Zhan no podía quedarse quieto, comenzó a tirar de las ropas de YiBo, cuando este se dio cuenta se alejó un poco para dejar pasar sus brazos, dejando su pecho y abdomen descubierto. Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta del increíble cuerpo de este, envidiando a los Alfas por ello. El siempre trataba de hacer musculo, pero su fisonomía Omega no le dejaba enmárcalos. Mientas lo admiraba de pronto sus miradas se encontraron, YiBo le sonrío y volviendo a besarlo, frotándose mutuamente.

Una larga sesión de besos y en una posición no muy cómoda, por lo que cargo a Xiao Zhan todo el trayecto hasta su habitación, mismo que el Omega fue dejando sus prendas en el camino. Al recostarse en la cama, YiBo terminaba desnudarse para él, Xiao Zhan observo pacientemente, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, nunca tuvo esos impulsos, tal vez debido a su gen dominante los controlaba a la perfección, pero en esos precisos momentos, solo quería que YiBo lo tomara. 

Al estar completamente desnudo ante él, YiBo se deslizo sobre las mantas, como si fuese un depredador a su presa, encontrando sus labios de nuevo, ahora su piel se rozaba entre sí, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo ajeno. YiBo recorrió sus dedos por sus hombros, hasta su cintura y muslos, llegando hasta su entrepierna.  
—¡Ah!—Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al tocar aquella parte sensible. Tomándolo entre sus dedos, la fricción entre ellos hizo que emergiera un poco de líquido. Por su parte, YiBo seguía probando cada parte de Xiao Zhan, su cuello, su hombro, donde no pudo evitar mordisquear un poco, pero lo más entretenido fueron sus pezones, los de un Omega eran más sensibles que los de una mujer, eso una vez escucho entre conversaciones de chicos, y ahora lo comprobaría. Jugando con su lengua en uno de ellos, Xiao Zhan se estiro, mordiendo su labio.  
—Bo…Di, no…  
Eso hizo sonreír a YiBo, quería escucharlo llamarlo una vez más, esta vez más osado, lo mordió, mientras que el otro era presa entre sus dedos. Xiao Zhan estaba siendo llenado de tantas sensaciones excitantes que no sabía si lo soportaría. Entre sus piernas no solo podía sentir el miembro de YiBo poniéndose duro, sino como el mismo estaba humedeciéndose. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos había liberado sus feromonas, Xiao Zhan se restringía porque no quería provocarle dolor a YiBo, pero entre más despertaban sus libidos, sería algo inevitable.

Un aroma un poco fuerte llego a las fosas nasales de Wang YiBo, eran sin lugar a duda las feromonas de Xiao Zhan. Por un instante, YiBo dejo de jugar con sus pezones y le miro a los ojos, su aliento estaba agitado, luego parecía como si algo lo molestara, sosteniéndose de la cabecera de la cama, quejándose.  
—¡Arg!  
—¿Qué pasa?—Xiao Zhan lo sujeto del cuello para que lo mirara a los ojos—¿Son mis?—no se había percatado que dejo salir un ligero toque de sus feromonas, pero se debía a lo excitado que se encontraba—.Lo lamento, Bo Di yo no…  
YiBo asintió, al parecer estuvo luchando contra el todo ese tiempo . Apretó fuertemente la cabecera, trataba de mantenerse bajo control.  
—No quiero lastimarte—le gruño a Xiao Zhan, dándose cuenta de que YiBo estaba entrando en celo, uno doloroso debido a sus feromonas dominantes. Tenía que asumir la responsabilidad, por lo que volvió a lograr que lo mirara a los ojos.  
—Descuida, no soy un hombre débil—le sonreía Xiao Zhan—.No te contengas.  
—Zhan Ge, puedo ser muy agresivo ¡Arg! ¡Demonios duele!  
—Lo sé, pero tomare todo, Bo Di, mírame—Xiao Zhan apretó su cuello para atraerlo hacia su rostro—.No te contengas.  
La sensación que tenía YiBo era como si su cuerpo se quemara de adentro hacia afuera, y su temperamento se elevaba exponencialmente, saltando su agresividad. YiBo respiro hondo y lo acepto, dejándose llevar, esta vez sus besos eran más agresivos, cada caricia estaba carga de una fuerza, Xiao Zhan podía sentir como su piel ardía en cada marca, de pronto, separo sus piernas, sujetándolas fuertemente, Xiao Zhan observo cada detalle del rostro de YiBo, estaba tan excitado que al momento de introducir solo una parte de su miembro en él, una mueca en su cara hizo que este se detuviera, asustado de lastimarlo, pero el Omega se quedó quieto, esperándolo, quería que lo hiciera. Xiao Zhan podía percibir el calor de su miembro, por lo que se humedecía más para recibirlo, fue una reacción ante el estímulo.

Fue así como el Alfa hundió toda su pelvis entre sus piernas, abriéndose paso en su interior, completamente lubricado, eran tan tibio y ajustado ahí dentro que YiBo estaba extasiado con todas esas sensaciones. Esta vez, Xiao Zhan olfateo algo, eran las feromonas de YiBo, su intensidad no era como un dominante, pero ante el dolor que sentía por su primera vez, lograban calmarlo como aquella vez que pudo dormir gracias a ellas. Un tenue ahora a peonia.

El rostro de YiBo era un mar de emociones, estaba tan excitado que embistió fuertemente a Xiao Zhan, quien solo pudo sostenerse de la cabecera de la cama para no ser golpeado contra ella, el Alfa quería más, así que sostuvo sus piernas y volvió a embestirlo, como si tratara de llegar más allá, una y otra vez, Xiao Zhan soporto cada una, pero no podía evitar doler.

YiBo volvió a besarlo, siendo estrechado entre los brazos de Xiao Zhan quien recibía de nuevo esos abatimientos.  
—¡Ngh!—los gemidos invadían la habitación, hasta que llego su primera eyaculación, el tibio liquido emergió sintiendo una gran satisfacción. Pero, no fue suficiente para YiBo, su celo aún estaba presente. Salió del interior de Xiao Zhan e hizo que se diera la vuelta, este obedeció, tomando sus caderas al aire, volvió a penetrarlo—¡Aah!—el Omega hundió su cara contra la almohada, esta vez el Alfa embestía con más fuerza, aferrándose a su piel y dejando las marcas de sus dedos en ella.

Entre los movimientos bruscos, los cuales Xiao Zhan apenas estaba soportando, YiBo trato de calmarlo, lamiendo su nuca, la sensación de su lenga en ese punto, asusto a Xiao Zhan, instintivamente cubriéndose con una mano. Siempre es un instinto natural de un Omega cubrir su cuello para no ser mordido, sin importar que estuviese con su pareja, ante esa reacción, YiBo se acercó a su oído y le dijo.  
—Mantén la mano ahí—suplicándole para no marcarlo. Xiao Zhan fue embestido una vez más, YiBo recorrió su espalda con besos, mientras que una de sus manos tomaba su miembro por debajo.  
—Espera…Bo Di, ahí ¡Aaah!  
Sin embargo, el poco razonamiento que le quedaba se perdió al volver a su cuello y morder su mano, Xiao Zhan mismo se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar. 

Una vez más, YiBo volvió a correrse dentro, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, dado que nunca podrían anudarse como lo haría con un Alfa Dominante.

La noche fue realmente eterna para ambos, hundiéndose en la pasión desenfrenada completamente, y no fue hasta que el calor del sol atravesó por una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas que YiBo despertó, notando que ya era tarde, debido a la posición del sol en esa sección del departamento. Se sentó en la cama, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y se llevó las manos a la cara, no se sentía cansado, de hecho, se sentía muy bien, cuando se percató de algo, deslizo sus manos de la cara hacia su pecho, luego hacia su abdomen, levantando las mantas para darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Imágenes llegaron a su mente cual, si fuesen fotografías, y se dio cuenta que había tenido sexo con Xiao Zhan toda la madrugada, pero no había nadie a su lado en la cama, por un instante pensó que huyo por todo lo que hizo con esa noche, cuando escucho ruidos en la cocina.

Solo se puso un pantalón y suéter para ir a ver, y ahí estaba Xiao Zhan preparando rollos de huevos, pero lo más atractivo, era que usaba un suéter suyo, uno con el logo de las carreras y nada más, de hecho, ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver un poco de lo que se escondía debajo.  
—¡Bo Di!—Xiao Zhan no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, y al notar lo que hacía se ocultó con la barra—.No hagas eso.  
—¿Por qué? Ya vi eso anoche, qué más da un poquit…—se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él.  
—¡Ya!—Xiao Zhan metió en su boca un trozo en su boca, YiBo comenzó a quejarse y soplando un poco—¿Esta caliente? Lo siento—Xiao Zhan dejo la seguridad de la barra y se acercó, pero era una trampa, puesto que YiBo lo abrazo por la cintura—.Tu…

La sonrisa pícara del otro dejo visto que lo había engañado, para observarlo mejor.  
—No sabes lo bien que te vez con eso.  
—No encontré mi ropa interior y lo demás está en la lavadora.   
—Usa uno de los míos.  
—¿Qué? No somos niños para compartir ropa interior, mejor la buscare, debe estar por aquí, no pudo desaparecer—quiso encaminarse hacia el pasillo por donde hicieron algunos destrozos, pero YiBo tomo su mano.  
—Vamos a comer primero, muero de hambre.  
—Si, si, está bien.  
Prestándole al menos unos pantalones deportivos, se sentaron a comer en la mesa. YiBo no podía dejar de ver a Xiao Zhan, era el ser más bello que había visto en su vida, descansando su cabeza sobre el brazo.  
—¿Qué?—le pregunto el mayor.  
—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo—le dijo sin miramientos, Xiao Zhan casi escupía su jugo.  
—¿Estás loco? Casi no sobrevives a mis feromonas.  
—Puedo arriesgarme—se burló YiBo a lo que Xiao Zhan se le vio molesto.  
—No, me dolió verte así anoche, debemos tener cuidado—lo señalo el mayor, dejando ver las marcas en su cuello, YiBo de pronto sintió pena en hacerle todo eso, luego se dio cuenta de algo, rápidamente busco en la nuca del otro.  
—No me marcaste—le contesto Xiao Zhan. Luego vio su mano detenidamente, tenía una marca de bandita, la tomo.  
—Espera, Bo Di—Xiao Zhan al ver que la retiraba.  
—Entonces, esa mordida es…  
—No pasa nada, tú me pediste que no te dejara.  
—Quería, en serio que sí, pero si te marcara, tu carrera…—YiBo golpeo la mesa con el puño.  
—Gracias por pensar en mi en un momento como ese, ya no te castigues, ¿sí?  
Tras calmarse un poco, YiBo le sonrío.  
—Bien, aun así, puedo pedirle a mi novio que me bese de nuevo—YiBo le hizo un pequeño puchero, pero Xiao Zhan fue tomado por sorpresa cuando le dijo “novio”, sonriéndole rodeo la mesa y beso su mejilla—.Espera, eso fue trampa—arqueo una ceja el menor, sosteniéndolo por la cintura para que sentara en sus piernas.  
—¡Hey! Respeta a tus mayores, ¿no te enseñaron eso?  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Anoche no quejabas por eso.  
—Pues no, pero por el momento mi cintura si duele un poco—le confeso Xiao Zhan, YiBo lucia tan pequeño ante los ojos del otro, tal vez no había mucha diferencia entre sus alturas, pero adoraba verlo así, pellizcándole la nariz. YiBo lo soltó muy a su pesar, solo porque se sentía culpable.

Pasando el rato en el sofá, siendo YiBo quien estaba recostado de espaldas contra el pecho de Xiao Zhan, quien jugaba con su cabello. Los dos hablaban de lo que paso en el concierto, claro que el mayor le explico todo sobre Peng Chu Yue.  
—No puedo creer que estuve celoso de él. Perdió la pelea contra mí—sonrío YiBo triunfante.  
—Lo aprecio, pero no de la manera en que quiere.  
—Zhan Ge—YiBo se giró un poco para mirarlo a la cara—.Pero ¿estás dispuesto a quedarte a mi lado? Tú sabes que yo no puedo…  
—Eso no importa, eres tú y solo tu a quien amo. Las cosas se resolverán solas—contesto muy serio el mayor, besando sus labios. YiBo continuo el beso y pronto se abrazaron sobre el sofá, hasta que el sonido de un timbre llamo su atención, era el móvil de Xiao Zhan—¡Espera!—se separó de este, corriendo hasta encontrarlo, estaba en cesto de la basura junto a la puerta—¡Lo encontré!—miro más a fondo y ahí estaba su ropa interior—.Y también lo otro.  
—Qué bueno, si—YiBo un poco molesto que lo dejara en plena beso.  
Cuando Xiao Zhan vio la pantalla, era su asistente, recordando que no le había hablado desde que salió del concierto a escondidas.

Llamada…  
—¡Por todos los cielos! Hasta que contesta, pensaba que algo malo le había pasado.  
—Estoy bien, Jie—regresando al sofá.  
—Me alegra, ¿pudo arreglar las cosas con Lao Wang?  
—Si, se arregló.  
—Qué bueno—suspiro la mujer—¿Cuándo regresara?  
—Creo que—miro a YiBo y tras una sonrisa, contesto—.Mañana.  
—Entiendo, solo llámeme para enviarle un auto por usted.  
—Lo hare, gracias.

Ambos pasaron todo el día juntos, pidieron comida a domicilio para evitar salir y aprovechando cada momento.  
—Zhan Ge, la comida ya llego—YiBo fue hasta el baño y al abrir la puerta, vio su cuerpo desnudo tras el cristal de la ducha, un poco de vapor cubría algunas partes, pero podía ver algunos moretones, lo cuales lo asustaron, fue hasta ahí y deslizo la puerta.  
—¿Bo Di?—Xiao Zhan tomado por sorpresa, puesto que no lo había oído entrar. Revelando más en todo su cuerpo, no había pensado que fuesen tantos.  
—Esos moretones—señalo.  
—No importa, no duelen.  
—Soy un bruto—YiBo se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, Xiao Zhan salió del agua para detenerlo.  
—No hagas eso, te digo que estoy bien.  
—Creo que si debemos contenernos.  
—Si—le sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
—Tal vez llegue a habituarme a tus feromonas, los Omegas lo hacen, ¿no?—le cuestiono YiBo, a lo que Xiao Zhan asintió. 

Durante la comida hablaron sobre la gran oportunidad de YiBo en el programa, no solo eso, también como iba la búsqueda de un mentor.  
—Wang Han tiene razón, si te haces famoso podria ser que un corredor te acepte.  
—Lo sé, cumplir mis metas, correr profesionalmente y ser bailarín, tenerte a ti—la gran sonrisa de YiBo lleno de satisfacción conmovió a Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Qué dices del canto? Me dejaste impresionado, esa vez—le dijo.  
—¿Tú crees?  
—Te apoyare en todo, creo en ti y sé que lo lograras—le sonreía Xiao Zhan, cuando tuvo una ligera inquietud en su pecho.  
—Además, si estas a mi lado—YiBo removió un poco su cabello, mirándole a la cara.  
—Bo Di, tal vez—Xiao Zhan pensando en esa inquietud y el futuro de YiBo—¿Deberíamos mantener esto en secreto?  
—¿Secreto? ¿Por qué?  
—No lo sé, tu estarás ante la vista pública y luego yo, este mundo es difícil, no sabes cuánto y lo que menos quisiera es hacerte blanco de algunos fans—tomo su mano.  
YiBo asintió, creía en las palabras de Xiao Zhan, no solo porque era la persona que amaba, sino porque conocía bien todo ese rubro. Si deseaba darle a Xiao Zhan un futuro después como lo merecía, debía empezar lo más rápido posible y hacerse del mundo si era posible.


	17. Capítulo 17 “Mi novio es un idol”

Wang YiBo dejaba la cede de la televisora de Hunan TV después de firmar un contrato por un año aprueba como presentador en el programa de Day Day Up, aunque era corto el plazo, ellos le dijeron que se renovarían automáticamente al pasar el tiempo y esperaban mucho de él. Dentro del contrato había una cláusula, la cual decía “El Sr. Wang YiBo se compromete a dejar todas las promociones de su carrera como bailarín, conductor y corredor a los directivos de Hunan TV y por tal motivo, la empresa se compromete con el Sr. Wang YiBo de apoyarlo en dichas actividades”

Los directivos fueron listos en crear dicho contrato, era prácticamente un “dando y dando” entre las partes involucradas. En cuanto a sus redes sociales, YiBo hizo un video para agradecer a sus fans de apoyarlo y que de ahora en adelante trabajaría inalcanzablemente para subir los escalafones de este mundo.

En la sala se espera en el aeropuerto, Xiao Zhan veía el vídeo con los audífonos puestos, sonriendo ampliamente por el logro, de su ahora novio en secreto.   
—Lao Xiao es hora—su asistente le llamo para ir al avión.  
—Ah, si—Xiao Zhan tomo su bolso para dirigirse a la línea de abordaje.

Durante el vuelo, que al menos duraría unas 4 horas, Xiao Zhan cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, recordando la increíble noche juntos de año nuevo, habían pasado cerca de una semana desde entonces y su trabajo no los dejaba volverse a ver, pero aun podía sentir sus manos acariciándolo, los besos en su piel y esa forma de sentirlo dentro, de pronto una leve comezón en su nuca lo molesto, abriendo los ojos solo para notar que varios estaban mirándolo, hasta que su asistente se acercó para hablarle al oído.  
—Lao Xiao, ¿sucede algo?  
—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo?  
—Sus feromonas—le susurro ella.  
—¿Ah?—Xiao Zhan no se había dado cuenta que había dejado escapar un poco sus feromonas, por suerte en esa sección VIP solo había Alfas Dominantes o Betas, y Jie solo supo lo que pasaba cuando la asistente de vuelo le comento.  
Él estaba tan apenado que solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza para disculparse, sellado de nuevo su aroma.

. . .

El humor de Wang YiBo en el taller fue muy obvio, sonreía por lo que fuera y se ofrecía para todo, algo que alertó a sus compañeros y más que nada a He laoshi, antes de año nuevo YiBo lucía muy retraído y ahora era todo lo contrario, algo paso en año nuevo que se le veía animado, pero no había dicho nada al respecto, pensando que era solo su nuevo empleo como conductor en Day Day Up, mismo que haría los fines de semana, por lo que redujo sus horas en el taller el sábado. 

Por el momento, YiBo no les había dicho nada a sus otros compañeros dado que el primer programa apenas saldría ese domingo, ya tenía todo el itinerario de lo que pasaría y tendría una junta con el grupo el sábado por la tarde.  
—YiBo ¿Quieres pizza para comer?—le preguntaron y el, les sonrió y dijo.  
—Lo que quieran está bien para mí.  
Los tres mecánicos vieron entre sí, luego lo rodearon.  
—¿Qué te pasa?  
—¿De qué?—YiBo terminando de revisar el cigüeñal de una motocicleta.  
—No pides cambios o nos dices que no quieres picante, algo te pasa.  
—¡Ja, ja! No es nada—YiBo encogió los hombros, tomando una llave para apretar unas tuercas.  
—Es que luces muy contento.  
—¿A si?—el menor dejando la llave para limpiarse con un trapo el exceso de grasa—¿Es malo?  
—No, pero…—los chicos tuvieron un repentino flash en su mente, fue entonces que saltaron para sujetar a YiBo contra la pared.  
—Es extraño, estás sonriendo todo el tiempo, te quedas embobado de vez en cuando y también luces relajado...es como...  
—¿Que hacen? Es normal—tratando de evadirlos.  
—¡NO!—dijeron al unísono—¡SERÁ QUE...! ¿ESTAS ENAMORADO?  
YiBo los vio y sonrío, empujándolos.  
—Están locos, Laoshi voy por aceite al almacén—para irse.  
—Si, luego sales a la prueba.  
—Si—YiBo alzó la mano al aire para que se diera cuenta que entendía.  
Los otros Alfas se quedaron pensando y recurrieron a He laoshi, quien, tras mirar sus caras, les dijo.  
—Yo no sé nada.  
—¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!—los tres se quedaron ansiosos por saber.

Estando en el almacén, YiBo buscada en aceite correcto para el modelo, cuando su móvil sonó, era Xiao Zhan

Llamada...  
—Hey Zhan Ge ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bo Di, bien, estoy a punto de entrar a un ensayo de Our Song.  
—Vi tu programa el domingo pasado—le dijo YiBo.  
—Si, Na Ying es linda y haremos un buen equipo. Estoy aprendiendo mucho de ella.  
—Eso debe ser, por cierto, Zhan Ge ¿Tienes tiempo?—YiBo pensando que no habían estado juntos desde año nuevo, y de eso habían pasado casi una semana y media.  
—¿Me estás invitado a una cita?—pregunto Xiao Zhan riendo emocionado.  
—Algo así...  
—¿Algo así? No entiendo.  
—Quiero mostrarte algo y también me gustaría llevarte de paseo, ¿si es posible?  
—¿Paseo?—Xiao Zhan no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que salió de paseo—.Lo veré con Jie, pero hare lo posible.  
—Si, te veo entonces.  
—Bo Di—lo llamo antes que colgara.  
—¿Sí?—el Alfa se apresuró a llevarse de nuevo la bocina al oído.  
—Buena suerte en tu primer programa este domingo, lo estaré viendo—Xiao Zhan sonriendo.

Una vez colgó, YiBo agito el puño en el aire, sin importar que era secreto o no, estaba sumamente feliz de tener a la persona de la cual se enamoró. Cuando salía del almacén, se topó con He laoshi, y lo asusto al salir de sorpresa.  
—¡Laoshi! ¿Quiere matarme del susto?  
—Chico, tenemos que hablar.  
—¿Eh?

Lo llevo hasta la pista, mirando como el sol se reflejaba en el pavimento y las banderas se agitaban con el aire, YiBo terminó por confesarle lo que paso y que ahora estaba saliendo con Xiao Zhan, aunque no era formal debido a que ocultarían su relación por sus respectivos empleos, estaba seguro de que funcionaria.  
—Así que era eso—sonrío el mayor, palmeando su hombro—¿Y le dijiste toda la verdad?  
—Si, Zhan Ge es increíble, es obvio que no es como le importara, solo que me dijo que me apoyaría en todo. Creo que tengo demasiada suerte ¿Qué dice?  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! La suerte la tiene el, por tener a alguien como tú.  
—Me encantaría presentarlos formalmente, ¿He laoshi querría?  
—Chico, claro que sí.

El mayor lo vio irse y podía notar esa aura, la seguridad que había forjado desde que conoció a Xiao Zhan y esa manera de sobresalir, no solo hacían una pareja inusual de Recesivo/Dominante, sino que era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

El domingo al fin llego y YiBo estaba un poco ansioso, sería su primer programa y desde ahí no había vuelta atrás en su nueva carrera. Wang Han lo vio detrás del escenario, y sonriéndole le dijo.  
—Solo se tú mismo, no hay guiones.  
—Si, gracias por todo.  
—No, chico, tu talento te trajo aquí, solo debes demostrarlo como hasta ahora—palmeo su hombro.

La música inicio y los conductores ingresaron al escenario, el público presente los animaba y fue hasta después de las presentaciones que Wang Han dio la noticia.  
—Un nuevo hermano estará entre nosotros a partir de hoy, ya muchos los conocen y los que no, pues lo conocerán, con ustedes ¡Wang YiBo!—eso ultimo los otros cuatro integrantes dijeron su nombre en voz alta.

Los gritos de algunas fans de YiBo entre el público que con pancartas lo estaban esperando, no esperaron para demostrar su emoción. YiBo espero a que las puertas se abrieran para ingresar, ahora era diferente, no solo bailaría en ese escenario, sino que sería parte de todo esa familia.

En Luoyang, su madre encendió el televisor, no solía ver ese programa, pero su hijo le dijo que lo viera particularmente ese día.  
—¡YiBo!—ella estaba emocionada mandando llamar a su esposo para que lo viera.  
—Pero ¿Qué hace ahí?  
La pareja fue a tomar asiento para ver el programa.

En el escenario YiBo fue bombardeado con toda clase de preguntas por sus compañeros, pero Wang Han intervino.  
—Bien, al menos déjenlo contestar, YiBo háblanos de ti.  
—Yo—tomo el micrófono y con una leve sonrisa se presentó ante todos—.Mi nombre es Wang YiBo, soy bailarín profesional, estudie en Corea del Sur durante unos años, aunque no me dedique a eso, puesto que adoro la pista de carreras.  
—¿Carreras?—Qian Feng hizo una pantomima de mover un volante, a lo que muchos rieron, especialmente YiBo.  
—No, de autos no, de motocicletas.  
—¡Wou! Genial, cuéntanos de eso—Zhang Wei.  
—Si, claro.  
En las pantallas traseras salieron videos de las carreras de la ARRC, YiBo describió a grandes rasgos lo que era, y su emoción por ellas.  
—¿Por qué el motociclismo?—pregunto Neil Gao.  
—Bueno, eso es una larga historia, pero todo inicio desde que vi correr a He Tian Yun, me dije que quería conocerlo y cuando regrese de Corea lo hice. Incluso aposte contra el en un juego, donde—mirando a la cámara dijo—.Le gane una Ducati XDiavel S 2016.  
—¡Wou!—los demás se quedaron impactados.

Poco a poco, YiBo se sintió bien en el escenario, para cuando termino el programa bailo para todos y quedaron encantados con el nuevo conductor.  
—YiBo, debemos ir a celebrar por nuestro nuevo hermanito—le dijo Qian Feng.  
—¿Hermanito?—viéndose rodeado por el brazo de Neil Gao.  
—Si, esta es una familia y eres el menor.  
—Claro, claro, además nos gustaría saber más de ti.  
—Chicos no lo asusten—Wang Han—.Pero, YiBo si nos gustaría llevarte a celebrar.  
—Bueno, está bien—contesto.

Él no era de las personas que confiaban de inmediato en los demás, pero tendría que trabajar con ellos, así que al menos debería tratar de conocerlos mejor.

Al día siguiente en el taller, YiBo llego como cualquier otra jornada normal, no sabía cuánto podria durar trabajando de esa manera, pero adoraba ir al taller y aprender de He laoshi, solo que ese día no esperaba sus compañeros vieran el programa.  
—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—lo asaltaron al entrar.  
—¿Ah? Yo…—YiBo volteo con He laoshi, al parecer este les dijo que vieran el programa del domingo en sus casas y ahora estaban enterados del otro trabajo de YiBo. En ningún momento, YiBo dijo al público que trabaja en el taller de pruebas del Autódromo para no molestar a los directivos, esperaría a que estos lo llamaran para cualquier decisión.  
—Supongo que lo vieron.  
—¿Desde cuando eres un Idol?  
—¿Qué? ¿Idol, yo? ¡Ja, ja! Para nada.  
—YiBo, pero te vimos, lucias tan genial.  
—Solo es un trabajo como otros, al principio solo era baile, es todo.  
—Nada, nada—uno de los mecánicos se acercó a él, con papel y bolígrafo—.Un autógrafo.  
—¡Ja, ja! Estás loco—YiBo le dio la espalda para trabajar, pero luego tenia a los tres frente a él con su propio papel y bolígrafo.

Esa noche en casa, hablaba por teléfono con Xiao Zhan, quien reía ante las ocurrencias de sus compañeros del taller.  
—¿Cómo te sentiste?  
—¿De qué?  
—En dar tu primer autógrafo.  
—No fue el primero—revelo YiBo.  
—¿A no?  
—No, fue el año pasado cuando buscaba un mentor, me tope con la Directora General Quaker State, ella pidió mi autógrafo—le explico YiBo, pero pronto Xiao Zhan se quedó callado—¿Zhan Ge sigues ahí?  
—Si, ¿era bonita?  
—Bueno, era un Alfa Dominante, pero…—pronto se dio cuenta del tono que Xiao Zhan uso, estaba siendo celoso—.Zhan Ge, pero solo fue eso, en serio.  
—Te creo—aunque no sonaba muy convencido.  
—Zhan Ge, te lo juro.  
—Si, está bien, ya basta—Xiao Zhan sintiéndose un poco tonto por tener celos—.Sobre ese paseo, el viernes terminare a medio día del ensayo y no tendré nada más hasta el sábado por la noche, ¿es posible?  
—¡Perfecto!—YiBo un poco más aliviado de que cambiara su tono de voz.

Tal como dijeron, a medio día Xiao Zhan se escabullo por una puerta trasera del hotel donde se hospedaba y YiBo lo recogió en una café cercano, tenía una gorra y cubrebocas, además de una mochila en su espalda. Subió a la motocicleta de su novio y condujeron cerca de 2 horas por la carretera libre hasta un parque nacional, el lugar era demasiado grande y solía ser sitio para visitas escolares, así como campamentos. 

Wang YiBo lo llevo a una sección algo solitaria, desempaco una casa de campaña, así como unas provisiones. Mientras montaba la casa, Xiao Zhan lo observaba, al parecer tenía ciertos problemas con ella.  
—¿Quieres ayuda?  
—No, puedo solo—YiBo tratando de lucir genial ante su novio.  
Xiao Zhan encogió los hombros y fue a recoger algo de leña, hacia un poco de frio, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar. El paisaje era hermoso y tomar aire fresco fuera del bullicio de la ciudad, en serio debía agradecerle a YiBo por eso, para cuando regreso vio al Alfa enredado entre un montón de tubos.  
—Pero ¿Qué? ¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
—No te rías—advirtió YiBo, que hizo un desastre en cuestión de minutos.

Xiao Zhan se calló y el tomo la labor en su lugar, solo tardo 15 minutos en armar todo, YiBo encendió la fogata para calentarse un poco, y sacando un pequeña estufa portátil.   
—Listo—Xiao Zhan se sacudió sus manos para mostrar la obra terminada—¿Qué tal?  
—Si, si, Zhan Ge es tan increíble.  
—¡Ja, ja! Ya, te enseñare a hacerlo.  
—¿Cómo es que sabes todo?—se quejó YiBo, Xiao Zhan lo abrazo por detrás.  
—Digamos que vine mucho a estos lugares en excursiones. No me gustaba depender de los Alfas de mi grupo y solía hacer todo yo mismo.  
—Entiendo—YiBo recostándose en su regazo.

Quien cocino sin dudas fue Xiao Zhan, prepararon unas brochetas y algo de maíz, todo lucia tan increíblemente delicioso que terminaron satisfechos. La noche estaba por cubrirlos con su manto, por lo que guardaron lo primordial y solo se sentaron al fuego.  
—Les hable a mis padres de ti—le confeso Xiao Zhan a YiBo, este se le quedo mirando.  
—¿Qué dijeron?  
—Que les gustaría conocerte.  
—Eso es…bueno, ¿no?—YiBo un poco abrumado.  
Xiao Zhan le sonrío y asintió.  
—No te preocupes, van a adorarte. Aunque todavía tienen un poco de miedo por ti, les dije que su hijo puede manejar lo que sea.  
—¿A si? ¿Puedes manejarme?—la mirada de YiBo recobro cierto brío, sujetando las manos de Xiao Zhan para recostarlo contra la manta donde estaban sentados. El Omega estaba sonriente ante la manera tan salvaje de ser su Alfa—.Veremos si puedes manejar esto—YiBo no dudo un solo minuto en besarlo, metiendo su mano bajo las ropas de Xiao Zhan para tocar sus pezones.  
—Mn… ¡Ngh! Espera…Bo Di…  
—¿Qué? ¡Ah!—YiBo bastante enérgico, mordiendo un poco su labio, se detuvo solo para besar su oreja—.Dime.  
—Dijimos que…tendríamos cuidado.  
—No te preocupes, traje condones esta vez—atacando su cuello.  
—¿Qué? Eso…—Xiao Zhan fue callado cuando sintió la rodilla de YiBo colarse entre sus piernas—.No me refiero a eso—dijo el mayor mirando las primeras estrellas en el cielo.  
YiBo dejo un poco sus acciones provocativas y le miro a la cara.  
—¿Tienes miedo?  
—No, solo que, mis feromonas pueden lastimarte y…  
—Estaré bien, debo acostumbrarme a ellas. Y traje los condones para que sea más fácil para ti, aun así, no puedo dejarte embarazado—le sonrío.  
—Bo Di, no es gracioso—Xiao Zhan tampoco podría soportar mucho, el calor del cuerpo de YiBo y esos sueños repetitivos que tenía con él, realmente lo encendían. Esta vez fue el Omega quien lo beso, y cambiando posiciones, YiBo lo veía emocionado.  
—Esto es…  
—Si es lo que quieres—Xiao Zhan se deshizo de su suéter, exponiendo su pecho torso, YiBo se mordió el labio saboreando ese cuerpo, tomo el cinturón del Omega para ayudarle a quitárselo.

Entre esas caricias y besos, ambos terminaron dentro de la tienda de campaña, con solo la luz de la lampara sobre ellos, YiBo entro en celo al olfatear las feromonas de Xiao Zhan, provocando que doliera bastante su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, desquitando todo eso con él. Entrelazados durante parte de la noche, ambos sucumbieron a sus deseos carnales hasta saciarlos.  
—No…—YiBo tranquilizaba su aliento un poco, solo que una abrupta nausea lo ataco corriendo hacia afuera, desnudo.  
Xiao Zhan tomo unas mantas y fue tras él, viéndolo hincado no muy lejos, lo cubrió con la manta y paso su mano sobre la espalda de este.  
—¿Te sientes mejor?  
—Si, lo siento—el menor le miro a los ojos.  
—Te dije que debíamos tener cuidado, mis feromonas son muy fuertes, además terminamos sin usar los preservativos—suspiro Xiao Zhan preocupado.  
—Ya, estoy bien. Y yo te dije que voy a acostumbrarme—le sonrío.

Después de enjugarse la boca volvieron dentro de la tienda para descansar, esta vez YiBo examinaba el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan, notando algunas marcas.  
—No pasa nada—le sonrío ahora el Omega.  
—Te preocupas por mí, pero mírate.  
—Puedo soportarlo, esto no es nada a lo mal que seguro debes sentirte—le dijo mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos.  
—¿Alguna vez has sentido el celo? Se que los Dominantes puede controlarlo, pero no sé qué tanto—le pregunto YiBo.  
—La verdad no, mis padres siempre me arraigaron desde que conocieron mi genero todas las precauciones que debía tomar. Aunque fuese un Omega Dominante no podía bajar la guardia, en pocas ocasiones solo siento un poco de dolor de cabeza o mareos, pero se pasa enseguida. Mis medicamentos son en gran medida lo que me ayuda.  
—Qué suerte—YiBo jugando con su cabello, luego beso su frente.  
Esa noche durmieron plácidamente hasta el amanecer, fue entonces que YiBo le dijo que antes de regresar había una parada obligatoria.

Y así lo era, puesto que un par de horas después estaban en el portón de la casa de He laoshi, el hombre vivía con su esposa en una residencia privada por lo que la seguridad es lo suficiente para que Xiao Zhan lograra quitarse el gorro.  
—Pero, Bo Di.  
—Descuida, es la persona en quien más confío.  
Xiao Zhan aun recordaba el rostro del hombre en aquella ocasión.

“No, si toma esas cosas será peor para él, por favor, váyase…”

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Xiao Zhan, así que al tenerlo al frente desvío la mirada.  
—Bienvenidos, pasen—dijo el mayor a ambos.  
YiBo llevo dentro a Xiao Zhan, donde le presento a la esposa de He Laoshi, una mujer encantadora que incluso abrazo al Omega con mucho cariño, invitándolos a almorzar.

Estando en la mesa, platicaron de su relación y como es que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan, yo creo que…  
—Solo Xiao Zhan, señora por favor—le sonrío este.  
—¡Je, je! Está bien, Xiao Zhan yo creo que hacen lo correcto en mantenerlo en secreto, pero también deberían pensar en el futuro.  
—Nosotros—YiBo tomo su mano, Xiao Zhan le miro a los ojos—.No hemos hablado de eso.  
—YiBo, sé que eres joven y tienes muchas cosas que hacer antes de pensar en una familia, pero ¿Xiao Zhan tu piensas lo mismo?  
—Yo—Xiao Zhan no sabía que contestar, ese año cumpliría los 30 años y aunque su carrera seguía elevándose, ya no era tan joven como antes—.Pienso seguir así por el momento, no quiero tomar una decisión precipitada, y más cuando Bo Di va iniciando. Aún debe lograr ser corredor, sus metas también son las mías—le sonrío a los mayores. He laoshi tomo la mano de su esposa.  
—Tienen razón, ustedes sabrán lo que les depara el futuro, el camino lo marcarán con el tiempo—dijo He laoshi.  
—Me disculpo si dije algo…—la mujer.  
—No, no, para nada—Xiao Zhan sabía que eso tarde o temprano lo enfrentaría.

Después de comer, YiBo llevo a Xiao Zhan para ver la motocicleta que He laoshi le había obsequiado, como no tenía una cochera donde guardarla, seguía ahí.  
—Es increíble—Xiao Zhan admirándola.  
—¡Cof, cof! Supongo que alguien olvido la promesa de hacer mi logo profesional—dijo YiBo tosiendo un poco, Xiao Zhan se levantó y le miro.  
—Si, si, lo recuerdo y no lo olvide, sigo trabajando con ello, te mostrare cuando esté listo.  
—Genial—YiBo le dio un beso.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron conversando y conociéndose, hubo un momento en que Xiao Zhan se quedó a solas con He Tian Yun, el hombre le ofreció una taza de té, sentados en una mesa en el jardín, mientras que YiBo atendía una llamada del estudio y su mujer iba por bocadillos.  
—Entiendo que tienes mucho trabajo como Idol, debe ser una carrera difícil.  
—Lo es, pero también es satisfactoria—le contesto Xiao Zhan un poco nervioso—.Yo quería agradecerle.  
—¿Agradecerme a mí?—He laoshi no entendía.  
—Ha cuidado de Bo Di, incluso de mí. Por todo lo que ha pasado, admiro mucho a Bo Di, tanto como lo amo. Yo espero que siga apoyándolo.  
—No debes preocuparte, el esta con amigos—le sonrío el mayor. Los dos parecían disipar ese mal ambiente—.Mi esposa hablo de su futuro, ella no sabe sobre YiBo, tu entiendes.  
—Ah, sí, si—Xiao Zhan entendiendo a la perfección.  
—Debería ser más difícil para ti, los Omegas siempre tienen ese instinto.  
—No importa—se apresuró Xiao Zhan a contestar—.Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, no importa.  
—Me alegro.  
Los dos se callaron por unos momentos, pero Xiao Zhan tenía una duda, en especial cuando veía a YiBo en celo.  
—¿Puedo preguntar algo?  
—Claro, dime—He laoshi se acomodó en su silla reclinable.  
—Sobre el celo de Bo Di, lo he visto un par de veces, sé que sufre mucho y más con mis feromonas cuando nosotro…—Xiao Zhan olvido por un instante sobre eso, avergonzándose.  
—¡Ja, ja! Vamos, sé que son adultos, no esperaría que no…pasaran tiempo juntos—sugirió el mayor.  
—Es que yo, no sé si haya una manera de ayudarlo.  
—En el caso de YiBo, ahora que son pareja debe acostumbrarse, ya que eres un Omega Dominante, le será mucho más difícil al principio, pero lo hará.  
—Si, gracias.

El móvil de Xiao Zhan sonó a eso de medio día, tenía que volver al hotel, YiBo lo llevo todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento, donde lo dejo justo al pie del ascensor.  
—Cuídate—le sonrío Xiao Zhan despidiéndose.  
—Siempre—YiBo le guiño el ojo antes de irse.

Xiao Zhan espero ahí hasta que perdió de vista a YiBo, luego tomo el ascensor para volver a su habitación. Para ir a los ensayos para el domingo siguiente en el escenario de “Our Song”, este hablaba con Na Ying cuando la alarma de su móvil sonó, al ver la pantalla era el aviso de su próximo celo, cuando vio eso se quedó pensativo. 

“¿Alguna vez has sentido el celo?”

En serio que lo afectaba ver a YiBo sufrir todo el tiempo, hundido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Na Ying trataba de preguntarle algo.  
—¿Crees que debamos mover la marca en el escenario? ¿Xiao Zhan?  
—¿Ah? Yo…  
—Disculpen, Lao Xiao—su asistente fue hasta el con una botella de agua y sus supresores, Na Ying le sonrío.  
—Lo lamento Na Ying, creo que, si estamos mucho en ese lugar, ¿y si nos movemos?  
—Eso sería grandioso—la mayor llamo a uno de los encargados, mientras que Xiao Zhan recibió las pastillas y el agua, su asistente esperaba paciente que las tomara, pero este se les quedo mirando y de la nada se las regreso.  
—Las tomare más tarde.  
—Pero…  
—Dije que más tarde, solo déjalas en la mesa, por favor—le sonrío Xiao Zhan regresando al ensayo.


	18. Capítulo 18 “Celo”

Durante la mañana de ese miércoles, Xiao Zhan tenía una junta con una producción que le ofrecía un corto para un anuncio publicitario, seria en formato de película, algo que llamo mucho la atención del Omega.

Temprano, su asistente toco a la puerta de su habitación de hotel, Xiao Zhan la dejo pasar mientras terminaba de arreglarse, conforme estaba en el baño, la asistente reunió sus cosas en el bolso, fue cuando vio los supresores en la mesa de centro, para cuando salió, se le quedo mirando al Omega.  
—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto él.  
—Lao Xiao, sus supresores—señalo.  
—Oh, eso, los olvide—los tomo y trago, dándose la vuelta para volver al baño. Un acto que le pareció extraño a la Beta. Lo que ella no sabía era, que no los había tragado de verdad, sino que fue a escupirlos en la taza del baño, cuando presiono el botón para deshacerse del agua, viendo como daba vueltas, sabía que lo hacía estaba mal, pero cada que en su mente veía la imagen de YiBo se sentía mal, como Omega Dominante era, por así decirlo, de la raza privilegiada, siempre había creído que no tenía nada malo, recibiendo bendiciones todo el tiempo, aun cuando trabajara tanto por ello, parte de su éxito era por eso. Así que, en esos instantes, solo por una vez quería saber lo que era el dolor de un Recesivo.

Mas tarde, en la reunión escuchaba atentamente de lo que se trataría el corto y que sería el único actor en el filme, era casi un monologo dado que estaría hablando con un celular en una llamada, representaría a un repartidor Omega que trabajaba duro para comprarle unos aparatos para los oídos de su abuela. En serio que al escuchar la historia era conmovedora.   
—¿Cuándo quieren filmar esto?—pregunto su manager.  
—Seria a finales de este mes, para que salga en año nuevo.  
—Perfecto, Xiao Zhan—el manager se giró con él, quien solo logro asentir antes que ellos hablaran de las fechas, siendo el llamado por la directora, explicándole lo que le gustaría promover.  
—Es una manera de provocar a los corazones de los demás—dijo ella.  
—Entiendo, me gusta mucho, creo que sería perfecto no usar maquillaje—Xiao Zhan indicándole su rostro.  
—¿En serio? Quería sugerirlo, pero no creí que aceptaría—dijo la directora.  
—¡Ja, ja! ¿Por qué no? Es un trabajo y debo hacerlo lo mejor posible—le sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
—No cabe duda de que lo que dicen de usted es cierto, es todo un profesional—la mujer extendiendo su mano hacia él, Xiao Zhan la estrecho para despedir de ella, solo que al darse la vuelta tuvo un ligero dolor en el vientre, llevándose la mano hasta ese lugar—¿Pasa algo?—ella se alarmo al ver su rostro.  
—No, todo bien, solo tengo hambre—se disculpó con un gesto y se retiró.

Conforme esperaba en la camioneta a su asistente y manager, Xiao Zhan recibió una llamada de su madre.

Llamada…  
—Mamá.  
—Hijo ¿Cómo has estado?  
—Bien, muy bien—veía por la ventanilla el amplio estacionamiento y a sus guardaespaldas como conductor esperando afuera.  
—Tu padre y yo, ¿queríamos preguntar sobre tu novio?  
—¿Bo Di? ¿Qué tiene el?  
—Bueno, dijiste que nos lo presentarías—la voz de su madre sonaba emocionada.  
—¡Ja, ja! Eso, tiene mucho trabajo ahora, pero te prometo que lo llevare.  
—Entiendo—sin embargo, ese tono de su madre cambio por algo, por lo que Xiao Zhan respiro hondo y dijo.  
—¿Pasa algo más? Dime.  
—Solo que…hijo ¿Tu estas…?—ella no sabía cómo abordar el tema, ni tampoco Xiao Zhan pensaba que le preguntaría eso—.Hijo ¿te ha marcado?  
La sola pregunta sonrojo a su hijo.  
—¡Mamá!—Xiao Zhan apenado, se agacho para que no vieran su cara, susurrándole—.No, no estoy marcado.  
—Ah, que alivio.  
—Mamá, Bo Di no es una persona que me marcaria solo así, digo, si quiero, pero estamos pensándolo.  
—Entiendo, entiendo, ya quiero conocer al Alfa que robo el corazón de mi hijo.

Tras colgar, Xiao Zhan se recostó un poco en el asiento, cuando una notificación de Weibo le llego, era del club de fans de YiBo, al leer la publicación esta decía que Wang YiBo estaba preparándose para hacer una demostración de canto en el próximo programa. En el perfil de Weibo de Day Day Up se mostró un avance.  
—Si, eso es… ¡Ah!—Xiao Zhan alegrándose por YiBo, solo que tuvo de nuevo ese dolor en el vientre, cuando su asistente abrió la puerta, lo vio encogido en el asiento.  
—¿Lao Xiao?  
—¿Ya vamos a casa?—le pregunto, sin mirarla a la cara.  
—Si, vamos.  
—Gracias—bajo la visto el Omega.  
—¿Le pasa algo?  
—No, solo tengo hambre—le sonrío ocultando su dolor.  
Sus guardaespaldas, conductor y ella eran Betas, por lo que no podían olfatear sus feromonas, y Xiao Zhan sabía que estaban esparciéndose en esos momentos, sin poder controlarlos.

Para cuando llegaron a su casa, se despidió de ellos, tomo su móvil y vio el calendario en la App, donde indicaba que su celo iniciaría al día siguiente. No había tomado ningún supresor días anteriores, él quería experimentar lo que era un celo para comprender lo que YiBo sentía cada que estaban juntos. No sabía si sería igual, pero al menos no quería sentirse tan culpable cada que tenían sexo.

Fue directo hasta la ducha, su vientre comenzaba a sentirse caliente, y también su cuerpo, Xiao Zhan no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que enfermo de algo, como Omega con gen Dominante, su cuerpo era resistente a las enfermedades así que no era seguido. Al salir de la ducha, apenas podía caminar, tenía la mano en su vientre con ese dolor que le provocaba nauseas. Era parecido al ataque que sufrió cuando YiBo lo rechazo, solo que esta vez, podía sentir como su libido se encendía como una mecha. 

Se recostó en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas, el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte.  
—¡AH!—se quejó al tocarse en el vientre, además podía percibir como ahí abajo se volvía más húmedo, metió sus manos entre las piernas para tratar de consolarse un poco, solo que no podía satisfacerse.

Había pasado la noche sin dormir, el dolor era tremendo y tenía una fiebre alta, deseaba tanto tomar sus supresores, pero en ese punto, ya no harían efecto. Y ni siquiera podía bajar las escaleras, sus piernas no le respondían. No sabía si llamar a su asistente, pero cuando pensaba en eso, solo podía visualizar su cara de enojo por no tomarlos como era debido.  
—¡AH! ¡ARG!—cada roce era doloroso, su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía cuánto tiempo podria soportarlo, sentía que se desmayaría.  
—Bo Di…esto…esto lo que pasa, ¿cierto?—murmuro. El cansancio y el dolor trabajaron en su contra, desmayándose en su cama.

. . .

Por su parte, YiBo salía del estudio ese día, había pedido permiso en el taller para ausentarse dado que sus primeros ensayos para su debut de cantante, Dan Zhang Wei había compuesto una canción y quería que este la diera a conocer en el programa, YiBo acepto y cuando la escucho pensó en una gran coreografía. Los dos hicieron un equipo esos días por las noches para no interponerse en los horarios de su trabajo en el taller, pero precisamente ese día tuvieron que presentar un avance a los directivos, incluyendo a Wang Han.  
—Sabía qué harías un gran trabajo, YiBo—le dijo Wang Han, el junto a Dan Zhang Wei salían del estudio.  
—Las modificaciones a la letra que hice, mejoraron todo—comento Zhang Wei.  
—¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer algo?—sugirió el mayor de ellos.  
—Yo…creo que debería volver al taller—dijo YiBo.  
—Oh vamos Han Ge pagara—dijo Zhang Wei.  
—¿Qué? ¿Pagare yo? Bueno, que así sea ¡Ja, ja!   
—Es que…—cuando YiBo estaba siendo convencido, recibió una llamada. Al ver la pantalla, se trataba de la asistente de Xiao Zhan, con una seña se alejó de sus compañeros para hablar con ella.

Llamada…  
—Jie…  
—Lao Wang algo paso…  
—¿Qué? ¿Es Zhan Ge?—se apresuró saltándole el corazón.  
—Creo que sí, descubrí que no tomo sus supresores y no contesta su móvil—dijo ella.  
—¿Qué? Pero, eso no debería pasar, Zhan Ge es muy cuidadoso.  
—Es que regrese al hotel por unas cosas que olvide y cuando entre el baño encontré una de sus pastillas en el piso junto al retrete, además el otro día me dijo que las tomaría después, ahora que lo pienso, no lo vi hacerlo. Ahora mismo le estuve llamando a su móvil, pero no contesta.  
—¿Dónde está el ahora?  
—En casa no tendría trabaja hasta mañana, iré ahora mismo para allá—contesto ella.  
—Espera—YiBo se apresuró a decirle—.Si está en celo podria ser difícil para él y para ti, déjame ir en tu lugar.  
—¿Qué? No, sé que ustedes son pareja, pero…  
—Jie conozco el dolor del celo, y no creo que Zhan Ge quiera que lo veas en estas circunstancias, déjame ir.  
—Yo…  
—confía en mi—dijo con una gran calma. La mujer Beta suspiro y luego contesto.  
—Está bien, confío en usted

El portón eléctrico se estaba abriendo, YiBo saco de su bolso una mascarilla y se la coloco.  
Hace media hora…  
YiBo se vio con la asistente de Xiao Zhan en un lugar cercano a su residencia, ella le entrego una bolsa.  
—¿Qué es esto?  
—Es una mascarilla, sirve para contrarrestar las feromonas de un Omega Recesivo, pero no sé qué tan efectiva sea con un Dominante, espero pueda ayudarle, y esto—saco una inyección—.Esto es un supresor de emergencia, me dijeron que ayuda a calmar los síntomas aun cuando ya se manifestaron—le temblaban las manos a la mujer, YiBo apenas rozo su mano, y ella levanto la vista.  
—Estará bien, yo lo cuidare no debes preocuparte.  
—Gracias—ella asintió y se fue.

No era como si pudiera contrarrestar completamente el aroma de las feromonas de Xiao Zhan, pero sería lo suficiente para poder asegurarse de que estaba bien y seguir racional. El conocía muy bien su efecto y no quería arriesgarse a exponerse a las feromonas de un Omega Dominante cayendo enfermo también. Por fin entro en su motocicleta y la dejo estacionada junto a la cochera, echando un vistazo a la casa.  
—Zhan Ge...—murmuro al comunicador de la puerta, recordando lo que dijo aquella vez.

"¿Alguna vez has sentido el celo?..."

Estaba seguro de que de alguna manera esa pregunta propicio lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. 

Al tocar el timbre solo esperaba que Xiao Zhan le contestara, pero no hubo respuesta, Jie le había dado la clave de acceso, así que la ingreso, y al poner un solo pie dentro de la casa, una presión muy fuerte lo ataco, no podía olfatearlas, pero sabía que se trataban de las feromonas de un dominante en celo.

Fue hasta las escaleras y al poner la mano en el barandal, se tranquilizó un poco, lentamente subió al segundo piso y camino hacia la habitación al fondo, la puerta estaba entreabierta, empujo un poco y ahí estaba sobre la alfombra, Xiao Zhan envuelto en una manta, en un estado deplorable, lucia pálido y su rostro mostraba el dolor que sentía, YiBo se asustó al verlo así, rápidamente lo levanto en brazos hasta llevarlo a la cama.  
—Zhan Ge…Zhan Ge—tocaba sus mejillas para despertarlo—.Zhan Ge, por favor…—rogaba una y otra vez, hasta que abrió sus ojos.  
—Bo…Di—trato de sonreírle, extendiendo su mano hacia su rostro, YiBo atrapo su toque y negó con un gesto.  
—Estoy aquí para ayudarte—YiBo soportando incluso la respiración en esos instantes, saco la inyección de su bolsillo y cuando Xiao Zhan la vio, comenzó a mover su cabeza en forma de negativa—.Zhan Ge, esto te hará sentir mejor.  
—No—el mayor lo sujeto de nuca para acercarlo a su rostro, era bastante fuerte, sea como sea, Xiao Zhan es un Omega Masculino, su fuerza sigue siendo de un hombre.  
—Zhan Ge no.  
—YiBo…YiBo por favor—comenzó a olfatear su cuello, tal sensación erizo la piel de YiBo, y sin darse cuenta, Xiao Zhan le quito la mascarilla. En el acto, se empujó hacia tras y cayo de espaldas contra la cama, Xiao Zhan perdido en el celo se acercaba a él.  
—Zhan Ge…no…yo—el tremendo aroma de sus feromonas lo ataco, el dolor era similar o peor que el de Xiao Zhan en esos momentos, pensaba que desmayaría del dolor, su estómago se revolvió, pero lo que realmente se manifestó en él, fue la necesidad de sexo. En el arrebato, sujeto la muñeca del Omega y lo llevo contra la cama, Xiao Zhan llevaba puesto una camisa blanca larga entreabierta, solo eso sobre su piel sudorosa, pese al frio que hacia afuera. YiBo hundió sus labios contra los suyos, aun cuando su mente le decía que no debía hacerlo, aprovecharse de su estado, su cuerpo solo respondía a los estímulos externos. El mismo Omega se restregaba contra él, tocándolo.

YiBo se sujetó de la cabecera de la cama, tratando de alejarse, su colmillos comenzaron a dolor y el Omega envuelto en su deseo, se frotaba contra su cuerpo, abriendo las piernas para recibirlo. Tal invitación en definitiva era muy tentadora. En un instante, YiBo hizo que Xiao Zhan se diera la vuelta, aflojando sus ropas para entrar en él, eso fue sorpresivo para el Omega que tuvo una ligera mueca de dolor, aferrándose a las mantas.  
—¡Ah! ¡Ngh!—aunque sentía tan bien, dolía de alguna manera, pero ¿Por qué? Si ya lo había hecho con el antes ¿Qué cambio ahora? No lo sabía. 

El Alfa Recesivo no pudo controlarse al estar dentro de ese tibio y escurridizo lugar, se sentía tan bien, embistiéndolo una y otra vez sin el menor cuidado, marcando sus dedos contra su piel, besando su espalda hasta dibujar un glorioso camino hasta sus hombros, y luego su cuello. YiBo pudo sentir como sus colmillos querían hincarse en ese lugar, morderlo y marcarlo para siempre como suyo, y, por otro lado, Xiao Zhan ya no se ocultó, entregándose para ser marcado.

Y justo cuando YiBo lo haría, la última gota de razón logro impedírselo, bloqueándose con su propio brazo, sangrando por la profundidad. Xiao Zhan logro ver su herida, atrapo su brazo.  
—Estoy bien…—le gruño YiBo dejándose llevar por fin por el deseo, tanto el cómo Xiao Zhan simplemente se envolvieron en el calor del momento. 

La habitación se impregno del aroma de las feromonas de ambos, enmarcándose por primera vez la de YiBo sobre la de Xiao Zhan, ese olor a peonias tan exquisitamente raro para un Alfa. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y sentidos, y en el amanecer del siguiente día, YiBo fue quien se despertó primero, mirando como Xiao Zhan seguía dormido a su lado, su celo por fin desapareció después de estar juntos, pero había algo que YiBo sentía diferente, y era que su cuerpo extrañamente estaba bien, ningún malestar o resaca, el único problema era que no recordaba nada, después de intentar marcar a Xiao Zhan, ya no había ni un solo recuerdo.

Dejo la cama sin hacer ruido, dirigiéndose al baño, se recargo en el lavabo para verse de cerca, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que había perdido la noción de su sucedido? Pronto, un dolor lo ataco en el brazo.  
—¡Ouch!—y no solo eso, su espalda ardía un poco, dándose la vuelta y viendo como estaba arañada—.Pero…—ni siquiera podía creerlo, en las otras ocasiones Xiao Zhan no hizo algo así, por lo que le sorprendía.

Rápido tomo una ducha, y al no tener ropa limpia, simplemente tomo algo del armario de Xiao Zhan, regresando a la recamara, donde seguía dormido plácidamente. Le miro detenidamente, sonriendo ante el hermoso ser entre sábanas blancas, acaricio sus cabellos, besando su frente. YiBo debía irse, por lo que llamo a Jie para que visitara a Xiao Zhan más tarde. Dejando la casa como a las 7:30 a.m. para ir a trabajar al taller, dado que tenía tantas llamadas perdidas de He laoshi, seguramente preocupado porque no se había comunicado la tarde de ayer tras el ensayo.

Dos horas después, Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos para sentir los rayos de sol en su cara, le dolía la cabeza un poco, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sintiendo un dolor terrible en las caderas y una sensación muy extraña en su vientre, llevándose la mano hasta ese lugar. Sin saber porque, se sentía feliz y tan bien, que simplemente sonreía, solo que al intentar recordar lo que paso y la razón de porque se sentía así, nada venía a su cabeza, salvo pequeñas imágenes. Cuando intento ponerse de pie, se tambaleo un poco, le faltaban fuerzas, mirando el reloj junto a la cama se dio cuenta no solo de la hora, sino del día, habían pasado 2 días desde que se encerró con su celo, y solo recordaba que YiBo estuvo ahí, pero ¿Dónde está ahora? El dolor que sufrió nunca lo olvidaría y sabiendo esto, trataría de cuidar más a su Alfa.

Una hora después, su asistente llego a la casa y Xiao Zhan le abrió la puerta, lucia pálido y ella se apresuró a ayudarlo a sentarse en la sala.  
—Le preparare algo de comer.  
—Jie ¿Los eventos de ayer, yo…?  
—Tuvimos que cancelarlos.  
—Lo sabía, ¿están molestos?—preocupado por lo que ocasiono.  
—Bueno…mejor hay que comer algo primero—le sonrío ella, nerviosa.

Mientras comía le dijo que hablo con su manager y le aviso que estaba en celo, sorprendiéndose por ello, dado su estatus, por lo que alego que era una falta de responsabilidad de ella por no administrarle sus supresores como era debido. Xiao Zhan se lamentó mucho que se llevara la culpa por sus acciones desconsideradas, pese a todo, ella nunca se quejó con él o regaño.  
—Jie, lo siento, no debí…  
—No sé qué lo impulso a esto, pero por favor debe tener cuidado con su cuerpo, nos preocupamos mucho.  
—¿Nos preocupamos?  
—Si, el equipo y también Lao Wang.  
—Bo Di, si es cierto, él estuvo aquí, pero—Xiao Zhan trataba de recordar y nada—.Supongo que nosotros…—se sonrojo un poco, luego se levantó de la mesa para ir arriba.  
—¿Va a descansar?  
—No, debo reponer todas mis actividades, disculparme personalmente por lo que paso, ¿hay algo en la agenda hoy?  
—Si, tenemos una reunión para el comercial de Olay y luego otra reunión con la revista de Baazar para el numero del próximo mes.  
—Bien, haremos todo eso y también buscare la manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido—le sonrío el, subiendo las escaleras.

Pese los días anteriores tan terribles que paso, Xiao Zhan se sentía renovado, era una extraña sensación que lejos de ser buena, lo incomodaba. Durante la hora de comida, en uno de los camerinos en el receso durante la sesión de fotos, llamo a YiBo.

Llamada…  
—Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?—YiBo se alejó de sus compañeros de taller para hablar con Xiao Zhan a solas.  
—Yo…Bo Di lo lamento, lo que hice, solo quería saber…  
—¿Lo que era un celo? Zhan Ge, no era necesario que pasaras por eso.  
—Lo sé, pero verte así, la verdad me preocupaba mucho.  
—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, Zhan Ge no tiene que protegerme, ¿lo entiendes?  
—Si, ahora fui yo quien causo problemas, no solo a ti, sino a Jie.  
—Solo asegúrate de no hacerlo de nuevo.  
—¡No! No lo hare, te lo prometo—Xiao Zhan sintiéndose un poco tonto, siendo regañado por alguien mucho menor que el—.Bo Di…  
—¿Mm?  
—Lo que paso ¿Qué fue?—Xiao Zhan apenado de cómo pudo verlo en ese estado.  
—¿No lo recuerdas?  
—No—Xiao Zhan cuyo solo imágenes aparecían en su mente, pero nada concreto—.Solo recuerdo que entraste a mi habitación, que vi tu rostro, y…  
—Trate de darte un medicamento, pero te negaste y luego me sedujiste—al decir eso, YiBo estaba sonriendo, recordando lo sugestivo que lucía.  
—¿Yo que?—Xiao Zhan completamente apenado—.Ese no era yo, si no mi…  
—Omega, lo sé. Aun así, Zhan Ge me sorprendió se veía tan sexy, aun cuando llevaba una máscara para evitar las feromonas, te las arreglaste para quitármela y nosotros…  
—¿Nosotros?—Xiao Zhan tragando saliva, esperando su respuesta.  
—La verdad es que yo tampoco recuerdo mucho después de eso—le revelo YiBo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?  
—Estaba demasiado embriagado por tus feromonas, supongo.  
—Yo también pudo olfatear las tuyas—dijo Xiao Zhan, sintiendo en esos momentos su aroma, era como si estuviese impregnado en su cuerpo.  
—Zhan Ge, te amo.  
Al escuchar eso de YiBo, se sonrojo a morir, y algunas personas que pasaban por los camerinos lo veían, Xiao Zhan acuño la bocina de su móvil y le dijo.  
—Te amo también, gracias por cuidarme.  
—Nos veremos después.  
—Si, adiós.

Cuando YiBo regreso al taller, sus compañeros le preguntaron por la venda en su brazo, de hecho, He laoshi también lo había notado.  
—¿Esto?  
—Si, ¿ayer te lastimas en el ensayo?  
—¿Cómo es que ustedes…?—YiBo extrañado que supieran de sus actividades. Pero al ver sus rostros preocupado, asintió—.Si, me lastime, pero no es nada, ya me conocen.  
—Cuídate la próxima vez—le dijo He laoshi.  
—Lo hare—sonrío YiBo.

El siguiente domingo, Xiao Zhan se dio el tiempo para ver el espectáculo que YiBo preparo en Day Day Up, cantando frente a todos su primera canción titulada “Fire”, misma que le revelaron seria la canción de introducción para un drama que estaba por salir el siguiente mes, fue todo una sorpresa para el mismo.

Tres semanas después…

Todo transcurría normal, solo que debido al trabajo atrasado que Xiao Zhan tenía y su participación en “Our Song” le fue imposible verse con YiBo, solo llamándose por teléfono en las noches. Además de carrera de YiBo avanzaba muy bien, y tenía en puerta una aparente llamada de un corredor para ser su mentor después del año nuevo Chino.

Pese a todo eso, su relación era estable y nadie se había enterado de ella, ambos estaban abriendo una brecha en sus agendas para pasar tiempo con su familia y también para conocerlos durante el año nuevo. Wang YiBo conocería a los padres de Xiao Zhan y viceversa.

Durante el ensayo en el escenario para el programa de “Our Song”, Na Ying y Xiao Zhan estaban cantando emotivamente y sonriendo entre ellos, su química en el escenario era muy buena y eso los favorecía mucho.

Terminaron de ajustar los detalles para su presentación, Ayanga también estaba ahí y cuando vio a Xiao Zhan sentarse en la orilla del escenario, se le unió.  
—¿Cansado?—le pregunto, pasándole una botella de agua.  
—No, bueno solo un poco, siento que no he dormido estos días.  
—¿No? ¿Se debe al trabajo?  
—No lo sé, tengo mucha energía—le sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
—Ahora que lo dices, luces radiante—Ayanga se acercó un poco, Xiao Zhan instintivamente se alejó—.Oh, una disculpa, no era mi intención, solo que…  
—¿Qué?—Xiao Zhan llevándose la mano al pecho por el amenazante Alfa.  
—No, solo creí olfatear algo, fue grosero de mi parte.  
—Descuida—Xiao Zhan se sintió un poco extraño, y cuando dejo el escenario un momento para ir al baño, estando solo se olfateo el mismo, sin encontrar nada diferente. Al regresar vio a Na Ying platicando con alguien de la producción, luego de verlo se acercó a él.  
—Todo quedo listo, trajeron comida para todos, ¿vienes?—le dijo ella.  
—Claro—asintió Xiao Zhan.

El grupo de “Our Song” se reunió en una sala adjunta a los camerinos, colocaron mesas y repartieron la comida, Xiao Zhan se sentó en medio de Ayanga y Na Ying. Era un poco de pollo con verduras, arroz y una sopa.  
—Aquí tienes—Na Ying amablemente le coloco el plato—.Esto es delicioso, pruébalo.  
Xiao Zhan olisqueo un poco y de pronto sintió una nausea, levantándose torpemente.  
—Disculpen—cubrió su boca y se fue.  
Ayanga miro a Na Ying y ella hizo lo mismo.  
—¿Qué le paso? ¿Se siente mal?—preguntaron los demás integrantes.

De vuelta en el baño, Xiao Zhan enjuagaba su boca, cuando Ayanga entro.  
—¿Todo bien?  
—Lo siento, espero no molestarlos.  
—¿Por qué? Pensamos que te sientes mal.  
—No, no, solo que no sé qué paso—le sonrío—.Tal vez porque no he comido nada desde las 7, más que una barra energética.  
Los dos salieron del baño y Na Ying los esperaba, rápidamente acogió al Omega.  
—¿Te sientes mal?  
—No, Na Jie estoy bien, creo que mejor comeré otra cosa—se disculpó con los dos, retirándose por el momento. Tanto Ayanga como Na Ying vieron como desapareció en el pasillo, preocupados de su reacción.

Para esa noche, su preocupación se borró al verlo cantar con toda esa pasión y energía que siempre lo hace, llevándose el cariño del público.


	19. Capítulo 19 “Asistente”

Esa mañana Xiao Zhan tenía la filmación del corto y la locación fue armada desde muy temprano y hacia bastante frio. La producción además quería que el filme saliera un día antes del año nuevo por lo que Xiao Zhan bajo de la camioneta con el traje de mensajero, todavía abrigándose un poco más para evitar enfermarse.  
—¿Algo de té caliente?—pregunto su asistente, este tomo un poco del termo que llevaba a todas partes, mientras releía el guion.  
La gente de producción hacia los últimos toques, para cuando la directora llamo a Xiao Zhan a la escena y explico los detalles finales, este tomo su puesto y espero a que la pizarra cayera para iniciar su actuación.

—¡Acción!

Todo debía hacerse en menos de tres tomas, querían que fuese lo más exacto posible, Xiao Zhan termino la primera toma y fue llamado por la directora para que viera las pantallas.  
—Iniciaremos con la segunda parte del dialogo.  
—Se ve bien.  
—Si, vamos a seguir con el mismo ángulo, así estarás más cómodo.  
—Está bien.

Una vez dijeron la palabra “Corte” por segunda ocasión, Xiao Zhan se llevó los aplausos de sus compañeros y la producción. 

El actor seguía con lágrimas en los ojos tras su escena, su asistente le llevo algunos pañuelos.  
—Felicidades, terminaremos antes por esto, eso dijo la directora.  
—¿En serio?— Xiao Zhan intentando sonreír, pero era como si tuviera los sentimientos aun arraigados, se alejó para llorar y para cuando logro calmarse, su asistente lo esperaba.  
—¿Se siente bien?  
—¿Eh?—aun con una nariz constipada—.Si, bien. Me siento un poco sentimental—le sonrío.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando iban de regreso al estudio de “Our Song” para preparar el último programa, Xiao Zhan había participado en el por dos meses y medio, era triste despedirse de ellos.  
—Tiene una invitación para un evento en vivo, es una obra de teatro del Spring Festival—indicaba su asistente, que, al mirarlo, este temblaba bajo una manta—¿Se siente mal?  
—No, solo tengo un poco de frio.  
—¿Cambio la hora de la reunión?  
—No, no, estaré ahí mañana, ¿significa que tengo la noche libre?—pregunto a su asistente, ella asintió.  
—Bien. Si todo sale de acuerdo con el horario, podrá ir a casa para el año nuevo.  
—Si, también quiero eso—suspiro Xiao Zhan y la ventanilla junto a él se empaño, dibujando un pequeño corazón con el dedo «Yo también quiero ir a casa y estar con Bo Di…» pensó Xiao Zhan.

. . .

En el edificio de Hunan TV, Wang YiBo fue llamado para una junta con la producción de Day Day Up, donde le hablaron de un proyecto precisamente para año. Querían hacer un live desde sus casas, algo que les permitía estar con su familia y trabajar al mismo tiempo.  
—Me parece una buena idea, tal vez podríamos llevar las cámaras en los alrededores y tal vez fomentar a la familia—Wang Han tan dedicado a su trabajo como siempre.  
—Es una genial idea, para YiBo sería su primer programa fuera ¿Qué dices?—pregunto Qian Feng.  
—Si, fuera bueno para variar ir casa—dijo este, pensando en cómo ocultar a las cámaras, dado que Xiao Zhan lo visitaría para conocer a sus padres.

Cuando pensaron que la junta había finalizado, una persona toco a la puerta de la sala, se trataba de un hombre robusto y con una gran sonrisa, que saludo a todos.  
—Que bien, llegaste—uno de los presentes y parte de la producción lo llevo ante todos—.YiBo quiero presentarte a tu asistente, su nombre es Chen Huang.  
—Mucho gusto—dijo el hombre.  
—¿Mi qué?—YiBo arqueo la ceja ante la palabra.  
—Si, con el trabajo que tendrás es mejor una persona que te ayude a administrar tus horarios y avisarte de los cambios, créeme que puede volverse un caos.  
—Pero, no creo que necesite uno.  
El rostro del jovial hombre se vino abajo al escucharlo decir eso, YiBo lo noto, y aunque no quería un asistente por varias razones, una de ellas claro su relación secreta con cierto idol Omega, además de que nunca se vio a si mismo siendo perseguido y ayudado por otra persona.  
—YiBo, prueba una semana, si para antes de año nuevo no te parece su asistencia, lo dejaremos, asignaremos a Chen Huang a otro Idol.  
La sonrisa de YiBo fue casi forzada y el asistente lo notaba, pero termino por aceptar, solo debía tolerarlo por una semana y luego lo asignaría a otro. 

Esa tarde salió del estudio para regresar al taller, puesto que los directivos del Autódromo irían a ver las pruebas del dispositivo de He laoshi, dado que querían iniciar su comercialización a finales de ese año. No había puesto un pie en la calle cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona lo seguía.  
—¿Ah? Esto—YiBo no sabía qué hacer con el—.Tengo que ir a trabajar—se dirigió al estacionamiento, y este lo seguía de nuevo—.Perdón, pero creo que no escuchaste, voy a…  
—Trabajar, lo escuche—luego extendió su teléfono móvil hacia YiBo—.Solo esperaba que me diera su número de teléfono para estar en contacto.  
—Ah, si—YiBo volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa forzada. Solo lo agrego como contacto en su WeChat y se dio la vuelta para irse.  
—Gracias por dejarme trabajar con usted, Lao Wang—asintió el hombre, con una gran sonrisa.  
YiBo se volvió para verlo y solo hizo un gesto antes de irse. 

La tarde transcurría muy bien, las últimas pruebas del nuevo dispositivo de He laoshi fueron perfectas y los directivos del Autódromo quedaron satisfechos. YiBo termino de dar la última vuelta y estaciono la motocicleta en los pits, viendo por encima del rabillo del ojo a ese asistente parado en la entrada. Sacudió su cabeza y fue hasta la malla que los separaba.  
—Que bien lo hace Lao Wang.  
—No me llames así.  
—Lao Wang es genial, creo que lo llamaría así—le sonreía con el pulgar arriba, hasta cierto punto lo sentía demasiado entusiasta y no era muy agradable.  
—¿Que hace aquí? Este es mi trabajo y le di mi número.  
—Ah, yo solo quería decirle una buena noticia en persona, es mi trabajo ser su asistente.  
—¡YiBo!—He laoshi lo llamo para que regresará a los pits, dado que los directivos le hablaban.  
—Tengo que volver—indico YiBo, el asistente asintió y con un gesto se despidió, esa sonrisa en su rostro seguía ahí.

El director del Autódromo, así como dos de los inversionistas más grandes, y también entre ellos el encargado de las relaciones públicas, algo raro para la ocasión.   
—YiBo—lo saludo personalmente el director, estrechando su mano—.Nos hemos dado cuenta de tu nuevo empleo.  
—Si, bueno.  
—El famoso Wang YiBo—el relacionista público se acercó a él para saludarlo también.  
—¿Famoso? Yo solo...  
—Es increíble que entre nuestros empleados hayamos tenido una persona tan talentosa, es un desperdicio. Dinos, ¿cómo llegaste a ese mundo?—pregunto uno de los inversionistas.  
YiBo sentía que la conversación iba por un rumbo extraño, miro de reojo a He laoshi, quien los irrumpió.  
—Vamos, el chico necesita respirar—le dijo al director, dado que ellos eran amigos de antes de ser un corredor.  
—¡Ja, ja! Tienes razón. Pero, la situación cambia—agrego el director.  
YiBo ahora estaba seguro de que había algo detrás de tanta atención.  
—Chico, sabemos que seguirás también tu sueño de ser profesional en este ámbito y que necesitas un mentor para asistir a la carrera de julio. Y queremos apoyarte.  
—Si—YiBo no le agradaba el tono que usaban.  
—Debes tener las mejores conexiones, y por ello decidimos dártelo con uno de nuestros más exitosos corredores—dijo el publicista, mostrándole una fotografía. Wang YiBo la vio y no pudo creer lo que pedían, incluso su rostro de volvió tan expresivo y demostraba su molestia. El publicista guardaba esa sonrisa de pronto parecía toparse con pared. Se trataba de él, Yun Qing, el conductor favorito de todos, pero lo que no sabían de su carácter prepotente con Alfas como YiBo.  
—Es un corredor en ascenso y ha ganado varias competencias, el próximo año planea competir en Europa, por ello, es la mejor opción.  
—¿Por qué el?—pregunto YiBo con cierto tono molesto. He laoshi se dio cuenta de ello y trato de intervenir de nuevo, solo que el director hablo primero.  
—Vamos, solo piénsalo no estamos obligándote a nada, ¿cierto caballeros? Sabemos que no tiene una buena actitud y es un Alfa bastante arrogante, pero ser arrogante en este mundo de las carreras es parte de su fama, aun así, por ello queríamos que de alguna forma contigo a su lado, tomara un poco de consciencia. 

¿Significaba que YiBo sería la cadena de un perro que le gusta morder la mano de su amo? No, para nada aceptaría tal cosa, en ese punto estaba molestándose aún más, su temperamento Recesivo podría apoderarse de él, fue entonces que su asistente llegó, tras agradecer al guardia que lo dejara entrar, saludo a los presentes.  
—Mucho gusto, soy Chen Huang, asistente del Sr. Wang YiBo.  
—¿Asistente?—miraron a YiBo, este tenía la garganta prácticamente cerrada por el coraje, recordando aquella cita con la representante de Yun Qing, al parecer metieron sus manos en la decisión de los directivos de alguna manera, la Beta era muy lista. 

El asistente rápidamente dio un paso adelante.  
—La televisora me asignó al Sr. Wang YiBo, por favor si desean contactarlo para alguna propuesta en el futuro, háganmelo saber.  
Los directores se vieron entre sí, el publicista le dio su tarjeta y viceversa, luego de eso se despidieron, YiBo solo hizo un gesto para hacerlo. He laoshi se asombró de la actitud del asistente, incluso la aplaudió, sobre todo por tratarse de un Alfa Recesivo que era difícil de manejar.  
—Chico, mejor ve a descansar.  
YiBo asintió para irse a cambiar de ropa.

En la salida, ya había olvidado completamente al hombre, y al salir por las rejas del Autódromo, lo vio a mitad de la noche en la parada de autobuses, por lo que se detuvo ante él.  
—Es raro que pase un autobús por esta zona a esta hora, esos horarios de la pantalla varían por día.  
—¿En serio? Tendré que pedir un conductor que pase por mi—el hombre veía la pantalla de su móvil algo ansioso, fue entonces que YiBo se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, y se ofreció a llevarlo.  
—¿Sube?  
—¿Eh?  
—Te llevaré—saco de su bolso otro casco—.Toma.  
—No, no puedo aceptar.  
—No pasa nada—estiro la mano con el casco y el hombre tras pensarlo un momento se acercó, vio la parte trasera del asiento, YiBo se colocó el casco de nuevo—.Sube, no te morderá.  
—¡Je, je! Es que jamás me he subido a una de estas.  
Con mucho cuidado monto el vehículo y se sostuvo de la parte trasera, solo que, al avanzar, la fuerte aceleración hizo que se inclinará hacia YiBo, tomándolo por los hombros.  
—Lo siento, lo siento.  
—¿Qué?—YiBo no se había dado cuenta—.No pasa nada.

La motocicleta se detuvo en un edificio residencial, nada elegante, pero lucía muy acogedor, el asistente bajo de la moto y se inclinó para agradecer a YiBo, entregándole el casco.  
—No debió molestarse Lao Wang.  
—No me llames así, solo YiBo—luego pensó en lo que pasó y suspiro para disculparse, pero antes de hacerlo la voz de un niño llamo su atención.  
—¡Papá!—llamo así a su asistente.  
Se trataba de un niño de 4 años con una playera de motocicletas y cuyo cabello era tan desordenado como el del padre.  
—¡Xi'er!—lo abrazo el mayor.  
—¡Wou! ¿Es una motocicleta de verdad? ¡Que increíble! Papá ¿El señor es tu amigo?  
—Xi'er no seas grosero, él es mi jefe, es una celebridad—coloco al pequeño detrás y se disculpó con YiBo.  
Pero el Alfa estaba fascinado con el pequeño.  
—Es tu hijo tan parecido a ti—le sonrío, luego se hinco en una sola pierna ante el—¿Te gustan las motos?  
—¡Si!  
—¿Quieres subirte?  
—¡Oh, no, no! Lao Wang no se moleste—dijo el asistente.  
—No me molesta, ven aquí—YiBo lo tomo en brazos y lo alzo—¡Aquí vamos! ¡Up!—colocándolo sobre el vehículo.  
—¡Wou! ¡Genial! Mírame, papá.  
YiBo le sonreía tan abiertamente, el asistente se inclinó con él.  
—Gracias, sabía que era una buena persona.  
Al escuchar eso, YiBo se giró con él, aun sosteniendo a Xi'er para que no cayera.  
—Es que, cuando supe que era un Alfa Recesivo no lo sé, pensé que si alguien como usted logro ser un idol debía ser alguien muy bueno y sabría de lo que otros normales como nosotros pasamos, pero—cuando dijo eso, el hombre vio el rostro de YiBo y pensó que hablo de más, disculpándose enseguida—.Por favor no haga caso, yo no quise...  
—Está bien, tienes razón, eres Beta, ¿cierto?—le dedico una mirada—.Este mundo es algo cruel con los que no son privilegiados, por eso resaltar es difícil, pero solo debes seguir fiel a ti mismo.  
El asistente lo veía como si fuese un gran fan, de hecho, mentalmente ya lo era.  
—Bueno, debo irme—bajo al pequeño, que inesperadamente lo rodeo por el cuello.  
—Gracias Gege—le dijo, luego para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
Era como si el corazón de YiBo se derritiera con esa acción tan linda e inocente, bajo al pequeño y sacudió sus cabellos.  
—De nada, campeón—miro al asistente y justo detrás estaba una mujer mayor.  
—Huang, llegaste.  
—Gracias, tía por cuidar de Xi'er.  
—No es nada, me voy a casa—la mujer se despidió con un gesto, luego al mirar a su jefe, el hombre dijo, justo después de cargar a su hijo en brazos.  
—Soy viudo, así que mi vecina me ayuda a cuidar a Xi'er.  
—Yo, lo lamento tanto—dijo YiBo, ahora se daba cuenta que no podría despedir a un hombre como él.  
—Buenas noches, que descanse Lao Wang.

YiBo subió a su motocicleta y condujo a casa. Su vida se complicó un poco, aunque la televisora Hunan TV le dio libertad en cuanto a su elección en las carreras. Y él no quería servir de trampolín para ese idiota de Yun Qing, aun así, los directivos del Autódromo son personas influyentes y seguían siendo sus jefes, no sería sabio discutir con ellos. Absorto en sus pensamientos llegó a casa y al abrir la puerta, escuchando el pitido de la cerradura, vio la luz estaba encendida, más que eso, olía muy bien ¿Eso era pollo agridulce? Camino por el pasillo hasta la sala y cocina, donde vio a Xiao Zhan preparando la mesa.  
—¿Zhan Ge?  
—Bienvenido, Bo Di—lo recibió con una gran sonrisa. En el acto, YiBo fue hasta él, abrazándolo y dándole un beso.  
—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Bo Di?—Xiao Zhan llenándose del amor del Alfa.  
—Lo siento, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, pero me alegro mucho Zhan Ge—YiBo recargándose en su hombro como un bebé.  
—Quería que fuese una sorpresa, tengo algo de tiempo hasta mañana temprano. Pero, no luces bien, ¿estas descansando como es debido?  
—Zhan Ge siempre se preocupa por mí, me hace feliz—gruño YiBo apretándolo por la cintura.  
—Bo Di—el mayor, lo estrecho fuertemente. No se habían visto desde el celo del Omega, pero no parecía que estuviesen separados del todo. YiBo vio la comida sobre la mesa, y sonrió.  
—Me gusta lo que has servido, pero más el postre.  
—¿Postre?—Xiao Zhan reacciono lento, dado que YiBo beso su cuello, justo al lado de su manzana de Adán bajando lentamente hacia su clavícula, hundiendo sus labios.  
—Bo Di...mmm...espera, debes comer antes... ¡Ah! La cena...la cena—trataba de hablar el mayor, solo que sus caricias y besos lo obligaban a callar, YiBo lo llevo contra la barra, cargándolo hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, frotándose un poco, mordió un poco su piel, desabotonado su camisa hasta llegar a los pezones del Omega, al momento de morderlos, fue una gran descargar de excitación que dejó salir sus feromonas.  
—Zhan Ge...—YiBo se vio embriagado por ellas, pero extrañamente no lo afectaron permaneciendo racional y prosiguiendo con el sexo justo ahí antes de ir a la recamara.

En la mañana siguiente, Xiao Zhan estaba impactado, YiBo le decía que ya no sentía esa furia y necesidad de sexo que a veces lo lastimaba, así como los dolores tras el proceso.  
—Me alegro—Xiao Zhan subió a su regazo, YiBo se sorprendió un poco, admirando ese bello y esculpido cuerpo sobre él—.Yo también me siento un poco diferente.  
—¿En serio?  
—Si, es como si me sintiera más relajado, seguro.  
—Estaré contigo siempre, ya no debes preocuparte por nada—YiBo le sonrío mientras acariciaba su cabello, luego noto algo en su pezón, de cierta manera lucía un poco inflamado—.Creo que debo dejar de obsesionarme con ellos. Xiao Zhan los tocó y sintió un leve dolor.  
—¡Ouch! Si duelen un poco—le sonrío, luego tuvo un poco de náuseas y bajo de la cama, sin tratar de alarmar a YiBo.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Solo quiero ir al baño—apenas podía sonreírle, cerrando la puerta tras él. Aun así, YiBo pensó que no era normal el color en el rostro de Xiao Zhan, y ya tenía tiempo adentro, toco a la puerta.  
—¿Zhan Ge?  
—¿Mmn?  
—¿Te sientes bien?—YiBo permaneció en la puerta, y cuando iba a pegar su oído en ella para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro, se abrió de golpe, con el Omega secando su cabello con una toalla.  
—Si, una urgencia es una urgencia, aproveche y tome una ducha rápida—la sonrisa de Xiao Zhan era como todos los días, así que YiBo ya no se alarmo.  
—Bien, tengo hambre y debo contarte algo—el Alfa se dio la vuelta para irse a cambiar, por su parte, Xiao Zhan respiro hondo y se llevó la mano al estómago, pronto una mirada de preocupación se mostró en su rostro.

Durante el desayuno, YiBo le platico lo que pasó en el Autódromo y como el, Xiao Zhan sentía la presión de parte de los directivos.   
—¿Que debo hacer?—suspiro YiBo—.Solo de pensar en la cara de ese idiota—frunció el ceño, a lo que Xiao Zhan coloco su dedo justo en el entrecejo y le sonrió.  
—Lo que sea que decidas, estaré apoyándote. Pero no olvides guardar un poco de ese genio, ¿Mm? Esto es el inicio, las cosas siempre se podrían complicar en cualquier momento.  
YiBo no pudo evitar sonreírle, en esos momentos pensó que podría enfrentarse al mundo entero si tan solo tuviera a Xiao Zhan a su lado.  
—Ahora es mi turno de una ducha—el menor beso su frente y se dirigió al baño.  
—Llamare a Jie para que venga por mi—Xiao Zhan fue a la sala por su móvil.

Finalizó la llamada y se sentó a esperar a que YiBo saliera, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.  
—Ah, Jie sí que fue rápida, seguro que ya venía en camino—riéndose un poco fue hasta la puerta y la abrió sin cuidado—A Jie, llegaste...  
El rostro de Xiao Zhan se quedó en blanco, puesto que no era su asistente, sino un hombre un poco mayor que él, con un bolso en la espalda y nota en la mano.  
—Este... ¿Sr. Xiao Zhan?  
Una tragedia ante ellos, el idol no esperaba eso, le cerró la puerta en la cara al no saber que hacer.  
—Estamos muertos, estamos muertos—dio una vuelta a la sala, recordando que le cerró la puerta en la cara, corrió de regreso—¡Por dios! ¿Lo lastime?—Xiao Zhan lo vio al rostro y se inclinó para ayudarlo, fue en ese momento, YiBo salió de la ducha con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura y al mirar con quién estaba Xiao Zhan en la puerta se quedó estupefacto.  
—¿Chen Huang?  
—¿Chen Huang?—repitió Xiao Zhan volteando con YiBo dándose cuenta de que lo conocía.  
—Lao Wang—lo llamó el extraño, Xiao Zhan regreso con el hombre.  
—¿Lao Wang?

Minutos después estaban todos en la sala, Chen Huang sentado frente a YiBo y Xiao Zhan, el Alfa ya se había puesto ropa y recargaba el brazo en el respaldo detrás de Xiao Zhan. Los tres estaban en absoluto silencio, hasta que YiBo aclaro su garganta y dijo.  
—Él es Chen Huang, la televisora lo envío para ser mi asistente.  
—YiBo ya tienes asistente, felicidades—aplaudió Xiao Zhan, pero al ver la cara del hombre, este dejo la sonrisa a un lado.  
—Yo...no debí venir sin avisar, Lao Wang, yo no sabía que usted y el Sr. Xiao Zhan—el hombre no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, fue cuando YiBo tras un largo suspiro dijo.  
—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?  
—¿Eh?—Huang se vio confundido, incluso Xiao Zhan.  
—Ayer dijiste que cuando supiste que era un Alfa Recesivo pensaste que si alguien como yo logro ser un idol debía ser alguien muy bueno y sabría de lo que otros normales como tú pasaban, y ahora me ves con Zhan Ge, ¿No cruzo por tu mente que fue gracias a él que lo logré?—su pregunta fue agresiva.  
—¡No, yo no!  
—¡Wang YiBo!—se sobresaltó Xiao Zhan al ver cómo atacaba al hombre. Pero, los abusos y vida que había llevado YiBo desgraciadamente le hacía pensar lo peor de los demás hasta que demostrarán lo contrario. Sin embargo, Xiao Zhan se molestó por su comentario.  
—Zhan Ge, yo...  
—¡No!—hablo un poco alto Chen Huang, llevándose la mirada de ambos idols—.No sé qué relación tiene con el Sr. Xiao Zhan, pero yo sigo admirando su trabajo.  
Ante sus palabras, YiBo ahora se sentía un idiota, Xiao Zhan se acercó al hombre y con una sonrisa le dijo.  
—Nosotros solo somos am...  
—Novios—interrumpió YiBo.  
—¿Qué?—dijo Chen Huang.  
—¿Qué?—también pronuncio Xiao Zhan.  
—Zhan Ge, si será mi asistente debe saber todo de mí, tú eres mi novio y estamos llevando está relación en secreto, esa es la verdad—al decirlo se enfocaba en su asistente, Xiao Zhan se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pensando en lo impulsivo que siempre era Wang YiBo, pero al mismo tiempo amaba esa parte de él.  
Tocaron al timbre de la puerta, ahora sí estaba seguro de que se trataba de la asistente de Xiao Zhan y fue YiBo quien fue a recibirla. 

Ahora los dos asistentes estaban sentados en la sala hablando de la situación en la que se encontraban, ella atentamente le explicó a Chen Huang el trabajo de un asistente. Mientras los idols esperaron en la cocina, detrás de la barra.  
—Somos la sombra de nuestro idol, ayudamos en todo lo que necesita y siempre guardamos su vida privada como un tesoro valioso. Por contrato tenemos prohibido hablar de su vida personal sin permiso de la televisora o del Idol, ¿seguro lo sabes?  
—Lo sé, no debe preocuparse por Lao Wang, yo protegeré su secreto—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tímida.  
—Bien—sonrío la mujer, luego asomo la mirada hacia la cocina—¿Escucharon?  
Fue entonces que, como un par de suricatos, los dos asomaron sus cabezas detrás de la barra. El fuerte carácter que a veces demostraba la asistente de Xiao Zhan los hacía temer a ambos, y ella lucia muy segura del nuevo asistente de Wang YiBo.  
—Lao Xiao debemos irnos—dijo la mujer.  
—Ah, si—el Omega se dirigió a ella, cuando lo atacó un mareo, fue YiBo quien lo sostuvo.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?—se alarmó el Alfa.  
—¿Eh? No, no estoy bien, solo fue un ligero mareo, debe ser la impresión que lleve está mañana ¡Je, je!—mirando de reojo al asistente de su novio—.Vamos A Jie.  
—Si, con permiso Lao Wang, Sr. Chen—se despidió ella.  
—Vayan con bien—Chen Huang se le quedó mirando a la mujer Beta, sus ojos parecían brillar, YiBo lo noto, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez solos, Huang reitero su fidelidad con YiBo y que no sería capaz de afectar su trabajo.  
—Voy al taller, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Oh, es que ayer con la emoción no pude decirle, tiene una cita el viernes con la revista Marie Claire, dijeron que les gustaría trabajar con usted.  
—¿Una revista?  
—Si, Hunan dijo que estaría bien si echara un vistazo, puesto que sería su primer contrato como modelo.  
—¿Yo modelo?—YiBo estaba sorprendido.

Las puertas seguían abriéndose para el Alfa, su mundo cambiaba constantemente y ahora tenia a alguien lo apoyaba tras bambalinas, un fiel asistente y padre viudo. YiBo comenzaba a creer que no era tan malo tener uno.

Por otro lado, en la camioneta hacia su cita con la empresa, Xiao Zhan veía por la ventanilla, cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a una farmacia, recordó lo que estaba pasando y antes de que avanzara, levanto la voz.  
—¿Podria detenerse cerca?—le dijo al conductor.  
—¿Lao Xiao?—su asistente le miro extrañada, luego este se inclinó hacia su oído y le dijo algo en voz baja—¡¿Ah?!—la mujer se impresiono con lo que dijo, abriendo la puerta de la camioneta—.Siga delante, los veré ahí—le dijo al conductor.  
—Gracias, Jie—le sonrío nervioso Xiao Zhan.


	20. Capítulo 20 “Un 2 % porciento”

Durante toda la junta sobre el festival, Xiao Zhan veía la puerta de vez en cuando, para ver si aparecía su asistente. La mujer con la que actuaría, una simpática actriz que conocía desde un programa llamado “Happy Camp” le sonreía muy linda, el por supuesto contestaba el gesto.  
—La obra será a mitad de la semana del año nuevo y cerraremos con un concierto esa noche, esperemos que el Sr. Xiao Zhan participe—dijo el productor del evento, mirando al idol, mismo que solo movió su cabeza aceptando la tarea.  
Aunque quería ir a casa temprano para visitar a sus padres en el año nuevo y presentarles a YiBo, tal parecía que el trabajo llamaba antes, solo que había algo más preocupante en su mente, no trabajar horas extenuantes como siempre lo hacía, desvelarse en ensayos o ensayar coreografías, sino lo que esperaba con tanto ansiedad.

Después de discutir los detalles y repasar las fechas de ensayo, Xiao Zhan por fin fue liberado de la junta. Aunque trato de irse rápido para buscar a su asistente, la actriz le dio alcance.  
—Sera un gusto trabajar contigo este proyecto.  
—Si, también para mí—asintió Xiao Zhan, cuando vio la vio llegar al fin—.Perdón, debo hacer algo importante, me disculpas—dijo este, sosteniendo sus manos. La otra Omega quedo un poco impresionada de su gesto, después de todo, se tratada de un Omega masculino muy apuesto.  
—Si, claro—se despidió ella.

Xiao Zhan corrió hasta el pasillo, donde su asistente le mostro el contenido de su bolso.  
—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?  
—Debo saber.  
—¿Aquí?  
—¿Tienes una mejor idea?—reclamo Xiao Zhan tan nervioso.  
—No, después de esto debemos ir a grabar los comerciales para Douyin de Budweiser—dijo la mujer.  
Los dos se vieron sin saber dónde y cuándo hacer eso tan urgente, Xiao Zhan tomo aire y saco la caja del bolso y la oculto en su abrigo.  
—¿Qué hará?  
—Tengo que arriesgarme, espérame en el estacionamiento.  
La mujer lo vio irse valientemente con eso entre sus ropas, aún más preocupada que antes, rogando que nadie lo viera.

El Omega fue al baño más cercano y al entrar había dos personas dentro, no eran conocidos, así que solo saludo con un gesto y entro a uno de los cubículos, tras colocar el seguro, por fin saco lentamente “eso” de su abrigo, sin hacer ruido. La caja blanca, con decoraciones rosas y el símbolo de Omega en el costado, puesto que se trataba de un producto especialmente para Omegas, era la única que podria producir miedo entre algunos, y en esos momentos, Xiao Zhan lo tenía.  
—Test de prueba de embarazo—leyó en voz baja.  
Al verla fijamente, sentía como todo su alma desaparecía, tomo una gran respiración, fue entonces que abrió la caja, sacando la paleta de prueba, cerro los ojos y como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, no pudo continuar, dejándola sobre la taza y mirándola fijamente.

«No puedo creer que esto haciendo esto, no puede pasar, se suponía que no podía, bueno no dijo que no podía, solo que era poco probable ¡Xiao Zhan! ¿Cómo fuiste tan descuidado? Bueno, puede que sea solo un malestar normal, remantes de tu celo, sí, eso puede ser…» sonrío para sí mismo.

Recogió la caja y leyó:

“Esta prueba es solo 99.9 % segura, pero puede variar dependiendo la fecha de tus celos o si son irregulares. Para una mejor opción, consulte a su médico”

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su celo, todo parecía normal, solo que comenzó a experimentar cambios sutiles, que al principio solo pensó que se trataban de mala alimentación entre filmaciones o de su sobre carga de trabajo. Mareos ocasionales, cambios de humor, sensibilidad en ciertas áreas, pero lo que esa mañana se presentó en casa de YiBo, eso nunca lo había experimentado antes, al menos no de esa forma.

Después de hacer lo que decía el instructivo, bajo la tapa y sentó a esperar, solo eran unos minutos, pero los más difíciles de su vida. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza como una cascada de malas ideas, no podía enfocarse y eso lo ponía ansioso. De pronto, la alarma de su reloj sonó, y tomo el dispositivo para mirar, había dos líneas rosadas en él, al lado una pequeña pantalla indicaba “3 Semanas”, lo que más temía se hizo realidad.

Se quedo impávido por un largo rato, volvió a leer el instructivo y repaso la información en su cabeza, el resultado no cambiaría, la prueba dio positivo. Sentado en la taza del baño, no podía visualizar nada en su mente, aun cuando hacía unos minutos miles de cosas vinieron a ella, y de la nada, comenzó a reírse.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!—su cubrió la boca para evitar que pensaran que estaba loco, pero la risa se convirtió en llanto, se sentía estúpido por reír y llorar, se quedó ahí para calmar ese mar de sentimientos. De pronto, alguien entro al baño.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan.  
Se trataba la voz de su guardaespaldas, se levantó rápido y limpio su cara.  
—Ya voy—contesto, aun con la voz quebrada.  
El guardaespaldas no noto nada raro y salió de lugar. Xiao Zhan al fin salió del cubículo y al verse en el espejo, tenía ligeramente los ojos rojos, lavo su rostro y acomodo su cabello, colocándose una gorra, misma que guardaba en su chaqueta.

En cuanto a la prueba de embarazo, la volvió a colocar en la caja y la llevo consigo, dado que no la tiraría casualmente en ese lugar.

Cuando la puerta de la camioneta se abrió, Xiao Zhan entro para sentarse, su asistente tenía la mirada en él, el idol bajo levanto lentamente la vista hacia ella y con un solo gesto, le dijo el resultado.  
—Eso…—la mujer no sabía que pensar, pero viendo el ligero rojo en los ojos de su jefe y como acomodo su gorra, recargándose en el asiento, para que no vieran su cara, entendía que estaba tan impactado como ella.

. . .

En el taller no dejaban de hablar la propuesta de los directivos, dado que fueron directamente a YiBo para eso. Mas, el Alfa Recesivo se concentraba en la reparación de una transmisión, revisando de vez en cuanto los dibujos en la Tablet, puesto que no encontraba lo que estaba fallando.

He laoshi lo observaba desde su lugar, la aparente calma de YiBo se debía que estaba molesto con lo que pasó la noche anterior. Y cuando se disponía a hablar con él, recibieron una visita inesperada, se trataba de Yun Qing.  
—Hola a todos—saludo, caminando hacia He laoshi—.Me da gusto verlo—su formalidad con el mayor era obvia.  
—Yun Qing—contesto el saludo.  
—Les traje la comida, espero les guste—regreso a la puerta y una persona entro con bolsas de pollo frito, así como bebidas.  
—¡Wou!—los jóvenes mecánicos estaban emocionados por la comida.  
Sin embargo, aunque la sonrisa escandalosa de Yun Qing inundaba el lugar, YiBo no se dignaba a mirarlo, concentrado en su tarea. El corredor se dirigió hacia él, observando la motocicleta que reparaba.  
—Vaya, es hermosa—dijo casual, pero YiBo no contesto—.Es una clásica, le pertenece a Zhen Rong, ¿cierto?—miro a He laoshi.  
—Si, YiBo acepto el trabajo de restaurarla—contesto el mayor.  
—Ya veo—Yun Qing tomo la Tablet para ver los planos—.Debe ser un daño muy pequeño para que nuestro querido YiBo no lo vea, digo, ¿no eres el mejor discípulo de He laoshi?—dijo, aunque su tono era algo ostentoso.  
Los otros mecánicos, quienes preparaban la mesa para comer, se quedaron callados de pronto, viendo a YiBo, sabían perfectamente de su carácter y más cuando desafiaban sus habilidades. De pronto una llave inglesa de ¾ golpeo la mesa, Yun Qing se sorprendió un poco. El Alfa Recesivo emergió detrás de la motocicleta y se le quedo mirando.  
—Uno de los engranes de la barra en la transmisión secundaria está dañado, por eso la caja de cambios no entra como se debe, el desgaste de uno de los dientes, por lo que debo mandar manufacturarlo en un taller de maquinado, no es algo que vendan en cualquier refaccionaria—dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, luciendo algo amenazante, pero tras decir eso, YiBo se volvió con He laoshi—.Voy a hablar con tío Luo, me llevare los planos y la pieza—dijo, quitándose el overol.

Yun Qing pudo percibir ese reto de Alfa, y lo detesto, tomándolo del brazo.  
—¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando de tolerar esto?  
—Pues no lo hagas—YiBo agito su brazo para deshacerse de su agarre.  
—¡Tu pequeño…!—Yun Qing lo sujeto ahora de la playera.  
—¡Hey!—los chicos de inmediato actuaron para separarlos.  
YiBo y Yun Qing no podían tolerarse el uno al otro, eso era bastante obvio. YiBo comenzó a forcejear pues quería golpearlo, mientras que Yun Qing se mantenía en su lugar por He laoshi.  
—Mira, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte calmo en una plática ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo en la pista? ¿Vas a golpear a tu contrincante? Un Alfa Recesivo, siempre será eso.  
—¡Yun Qing!—He laoshi les llamó la atención.  
—Laoshi, lo lamento, pero no estoy tampoco para lidiar con niños—dijo molesto.  
—¿En serio? ¿Venir aquí para desafiarlo es tu manera de no lidiar con esto? ¿Quién es el niño?—lo regaño el mayor—.YiBo es un profesional, ante todo, la pista o un escenario, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer.  
—¿Lo defiende?—Yun Qing lo señalo.  
—Lo defiendo porque no tolero a las personas como tú, solo buscan la fama y la atención. Solo mírate ahora, tu representante debe acudir a los directivos para no perder a su activo, eres buen corredor Yun Qing, pero tu actitud solo te ha buscado problemas—dijo tajantemente el mayor, siendo un golpe directo para Yun Qing.

—Laoshi ¿Sabe que también soy su admirador? Pero cuando hicieron esa apuesta, perdió contra él, y lo tomo como aprendiz, eso fue un duro golpe para mí—dijo Yun Qing—.Si, sé que soy un idiota a veces.   
—¿Entonces son celos?—YiBo por fin hablo.  
—¿Celos de ti? ¿Yo?—Yun Qing casi torció la boca por la afirmación, se dio la vuelta y se fue molesto.  
Wang YiBo comenzó a reírse, He laoshi se le quedo mirando.  
—¿Qué te ocurre hijo?—le pregunto.  
—Si, ¿Por qué la risa?—preguntaron sus compañeros.  
—¡Ja, ja! Lo siento ¡Pf! Es que nunca pensé que un corredor profesional como Yun Qing, un Alfa Dominante, tuviera celos de mí.

Ahora que todos lo escucharon, se soltaron riendo junto a YiBo. Después de un rato, He laoshi acompaño al menor hasta la puerta, pues iría al taller de maquinado.  
—¿Ya lo pensaste?—le pregunto, refiriéndose a dejar que Yun Qing sea su mentor.  
—Si, no es que tema a la decisión de los directivos del Autódromo, pero viendo a Yun Qing, sentía que era una amenaza, y no lo es. Yo lo soy para él, así que será divertido verlo perder en julio.  
—¡Ja, ja! Chico, eres realmente interesante.

Mientras caminaban, el mayor le pregunto por su novio, claro que YiBo sonrío con solo escuchar su nombre.  
—Zhan Ge está bien, trabajando duro y estos días de año nuevo espero conocer a sus padres.  
—Ya veo, así que los conocerás.  
—Si, también Zhan Ge ira a mi casa, aunque…  
—¿Aunque?—se le quedo mirando el mayor.  
YiBo pensaba en el programa que grabaría para Day Day Up, esperando poder resolverlo antes de Xiao Zhan lo visite.

Mas tarde, saliendo del taller recibió una llamada de su madre.

Llamada…  
—Hijo.  
—Hola, mamá.  
—Tu padre y yo estamos ansiosos por estas fiestas, me siento feliz de tenerte en casa. El año pasado no lograste salir de Beijing—suspiro la mujer.  
—Mamá, debo decirte algo.  
—Dime.  
—Los productores del programa Day Day Up quieren hacer un especial desde casa, ¿crees que puede hacerlo? Aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar…  
—¡No! Puedes hacerlo, será grato tenerlos aquí—dijo de inmediato la mujer—.Es tu trabajo y el que compartas con nosotros ese aspecto de tu vida, será lindo, hijo. Pero, sobre…  
—¿Mi novio?—YiBo tenía la ligera sospecha que ese era su tema principal.  
—No nos has dicho casi nada sobre él, solo que es un Omega Dominante, hijo no creo que sea justo. Dime si quiera sabe sobre tu problema.  
—Lo sabe, mamá. Cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta de la increíble persona que es, y sé que, al llegar el momento, ambos pasaremos la vida juntos.  
—Me alegra tanto escucharte hablar así, hijo. Y tal vez, cuando decidan tener hijos, puedas someterte el tratamiento, dudo que un Omega no quiera tener hijos propios algún día.  
—Mamá, a Zhan Ge no le importa eso—dijo YiBo sonriendo.  
—Bueno, cuando conozca a tu “Zhan Ge” lo sabremos.  
—¡Ja, ja! Me tengo que ir, bye.

. . .

En el set de grabación para Budwiser, Xiao Zhan termino de ser maquillado y el escenario estaba listo. El director explicaba lo que tenía que hacer, solo sería una toma de unos minutos, pero debían filmar la mejor posible.  
—Bien, vamos a entrar con el producto, tú lo tomaras y destapas la cerveza.  
—El productor quiere que bebas un poco—dijo uno de los asistentes de dirección.  
—¿Ah?—Xiao Zhan vio la bebida—¿No tengo que beber de verdad?  
—¡Ja, ja! Si no quiere no, pero sería más real.  
—Es que yo—Xiao Zhan desvió la vista hacia su vientre—.No tolero el alcohol—le sonrío al director.  
—Oh, ya veo, bien vamos a suplirla con otra cosa.  
—Gracias, gracias.—Xiao Zhan inclino la cabeza varias veces.

Todo el set estaba listo y el director dijo la palabra:  
—¡Acción!

Xiao Zhan entro en escena, completamente envuelto en su papel. La asistente logro acercarse para ver, trayendo consigo algo de comer, cortesía de Xiao Zhan para el grupo de filmación. Y al asomarse por encima del hombro de uno de los chicos del lugar, vio como Xiao Zhan bebía un trago de cerveza.  
—No—la mujer se alertó y se tropezó con el joven de enfrente, este a su vez golpeo una luz que cayo, provocando un ruido y arruinando la toma.  
—¡Corte! ¡¿Pero qué paso?!—el director y todos voltearon a ver lo que paso.  
Xiao Zhan vio a su asistente con las manos ocupadas, ella tenía el rostro rojo, era la primera vez que cometía un error así.  
—Disculpe director, pero ella me empujo—dijo el chico de la filmación.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tendremos que empezar de nuevo—la regaño el director.  
—Lo siento, lo siento—decía una y otra vez.  
—Jie—Xiao Zhan apenado también se disculpó con el director—.Fue un error, iniciemos de nuevo, por favor.  
—Si, vamos de cero—ordeno el Alfa.

La mujer se le quedo mirando a Xiao Zhan y luego paso la vista hacia la cerveza.

“N-O E-S A-L-C-O-H-O-L”

Xiao Zhan deletreo con sus labios para decirle y que no se preocupara. 

Al finalizar la filmación, repartieron la comida para todos, el equipo le pidió a Xiao Zhan que se quedara a comer con ellos, pero debía irse, una cita importante surgió para el Omega que no podía postergar. Y eso era, una consulta con el medico esa noche. 

Uno de los privilegios de ser un idol, era que los servicios médicos estaban a su disposición siempre, y aunque Xiao Zhan casi nunca iba en un horario extraordinario, había algo que lo ameritaba.

En el camino, el Omega seguía ausente, su asistente no le pregunto nada, ni dijo nada, simplemente esperaba a que este hablara primero del tema.  
—Ya llegamos—el conductor se detuvo frente al elevador del estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital, tomo su gorro y abrigo bien, su asistente lo siguió en todo momento.

Ambos subieron al elevador, ella le veía de reojo esperando alguna reacción del Omega, pero nada. De pronto, sintió como una mano sostuvo su manga, se trataba de Xiao Zhan, su mano temblaba mucho. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo, creía que no importaba lo que decía ya en esos momentos, sería lo correcto o aliviaría su preocupación.

Una enfermera los recibió fuera del elevador, dado que era una consulta privada y como VIP le daban trato especial.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan, por aquí, el doctor Guan lo espera—le dijo ella.  
—Gracias.

Guiándolos hasta un consultorio al fondo, donde la puerta estaba un letrero con el nombre del doctor, la enfermera la abrió y antes de pasar, Xiao Zhan respiro hondo. Como todo consultorio médico, tenía ese aroma a sanitizante mezclado con medicamentos, todo era blanco y pulcro, y ciertamente un poco aterrador.  
—Bienvenido Sr. Xiao Zhan—dijo el hombre, que con un gesto le ofreció asiento a él y su asistente, pero la mujer prefirió quedarse parada justo detrás. 

En su escritorio estaba la placa con su nombre y especialidad.

“Dr. Guan Ho — Medico Obstetra”

—¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?—pregunto el médico.  
—Yo…lamento que sea tan repentino—dijo Xiao Zhan para romper un poco el silencio incómodo.  
—No, descuida, para eso estamos—le sonrío el médico, el cual era un hombre Beta de aproximadamente 45 años, tenía una larga carrera en la especialidad de trato de Omegas.  
—Bueno, es que yo—nunca pensó que fuese tan difícil de decirlo, el doctor esperaba la respuesta del Omega—.Me hice una prueba de embarazo en la mañana, y salió positiva.  
—Ah, ya veo—dijo el hombre, abriendo en la pantalla el historial de Xiao Zhan—.Esas pruebas pueden ser confiables, pero es mejor un examen médico. Me alegro de que decidiera venir, primero que nada, ¿Cuándo fue su ultimo celo?  
—Hace tres semanas—Xiao Zhan trataba de ver la pantalla para saber que tanto escribía.  
—Imagino que tiene una pareja sexual activa, ¿Alfa, Beta?  
—Alfa—el tan solo decirlo, era una vergüenza extrema.  
—Bien, ¿ha tomado sus supresores normalmente?  
—Bueno, eso…  
—Es raro, como Omega Dominante no debe pasar nada si toma sus supresores—el médico le miro extrañado, pero no ondeo en ello—.Bien, ¿tuvo sexo sin protección de lo cual sospecha que sea embarazo? Específicamente durante ese celo.

Cuando el mayor no recibió respuesta, despego la vista de la pantalla para mirar a Xiao Zhan, este asintió dos veces.  
—En ese caso haremos un ultrasonido, es mucho más efectivo y rápido, enfermera Ling—llamo a su asistente, ella preparo todo para el examen.

Unos minutos después, Xiao Zhan estaba en bata y sentado en una camilla, junto a unas pantallas, todas conectadas con cables lucia como un drama. El Omega en silencio pasaba la vista hacia su asistente quien con una pequeña sonrisa le demostraba su apoyo, esperando al médico, que quien después entro con la enfermera. La mujer lo ayudo con los datos en la computadora y le indico con un gesto para que procediera.  
—Muy bien, Sr. Xiao Zhan recuéstese—le dijo el doctor, luego de hacerlo, lo ayudo a desabotonarse la bata justo en la parte de abdomen, aunque podía ver sus músculos no muy desarrollados gracias a su estructura Omega, el medico se dio cuenta, lo sano y en forma que estaba—.Este líquido es un poco frio—le dijo al momento que lo vertió sobre él. Xiao Zhan claro que tuvo un ligero escalofrió.  
Después de eso, paso el aparato por todo su vientre, luego de un minuto, se detuvo en una sección, emitiendo un “Umh” con su boca.  
—¿Qué significa eso?—pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—Significa que aquí esta, mire—le mostro la pantalla y aunque era una pequeño cosita sin forma, se trataba de un bebé, gestándose dentro de su cuerpo—.Sr. Xiao Zhan efectivamente está en gestación, por lo que veo, son 3 semanas—contesto el doctor.

Tanto Xiao Zhan como la asistente veían la pantalla impresionados, es cuando el médico, se volvió con ellos, girando la silla.  
—Puede limpiarse y cambiarse—le dijo.  
—S…si—Xiao Zhan seguía sin poder reaccionar.

El doctor miro a la enfermera y era como si le diera una seña, la mujer dejo la habitación. Para cuando, Xiao Zhan como la asistente regresaron a la silla del consultorio, la enfermera ingreso con una hoja y se la entregó al doctor.  
—Supongo por su reacción que no lo esperaba, ni usted o su pareja, ¿cierto?  
—Yo…no—Xiao Zhan encogió los hombros, aun tratando de asimilar lo que ya había visto en la prueba esa mañana y lo que vio en la pantalla.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan este tipo de incidentes pueden ocurrir, sino toma los anticonceptivos adecuados, uso de condón, etc. Sr. Xiao Zhan, hay algo que debo preguntarle y no espero que conteste de manera inmediata.  
—¿Eh? Si, diga—el Omega levanto la vista tras salir de su asombro.  
—¿Quiere seguir con el embarazo? Sr. Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Cómo dijo?—Xiao Zhan impactado por la pregunta del médico, no esperaba estar embarazado, pero tampoco había si quiera pensado en deshacerse de él.  
—La cláusula medica de acuerdo con la ley de protección a los Omegas, me permite hacer esta pregunta, esto debido a que son la parte más vulnerable de la sociedad. Aunque el aborto es legal para todos, y es una decisión propia, para los Omegas masculinos es un caso especial, debido a los abusos de los que puedan ser víctimas o explotación, por eso reitero Sr. Xiao Zhan ¿Desea seguir con este embarazo?

En ese preciso momento, Xiao Zhan se quedó en silencio, aunque le molesto lo que preguntaba el médico, tratándose de una vida, el tan solo pensar en deshacerse del bebé, le era impensable. De pronto visualizo el rostro de YiBo:

“Sobre de poder tener hijos, es algo que debí decirte hace tiempo, como amigo debí decírtelo, pero todo esto cambio y yo…francamente me siento un idiota”

«Pero, en realidad puedo darte un hijo, Bo Di…» pensó y sin sentirlo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
—Lao Xiao—su asistente al verlo así.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan—el doctor se alarmo también al verlo así.  
—El…el creía que no podía tener hijos—comenzó a murmurar—.Es un Alfa Recesivo con una enfermedad autoinmune, para contrarrestarla usaba supresores muy fuertes que…que…  
—Entiendo, hay una clase de supresores que provocan la esterilidad—dijo el médico, acercándose a Xiao Zhan, tomando su mano—.Sr. Xiao Zhan, en un 98 % de los sujetos que toman esa clase de supresores se vuelven estériles, la única manera seria por medio de un tratamiento muy caro que pocos Alfas Recesivos pueden pagar para tener hijos con su pareja. Si su novio es uno de ellos, ese 2 % logro la concepción de este bebé, si fue durante su celo, los Omegas Dominantes tienden a emitir poderosas feromonas que activan cada célula reproductiva, en todo caso, si eso paso, ustedes debieron anudarse durante el coito ¿Recuerda si eso paso?  
—¿Eso?—Xiao Zhan trato de hacer memoria, pero poco quedo de esos momentos, excepto por algo—.Dolió…dolió cuando el entro, dolió, la primera vez no me paso eso—dijo divagando.  
—Si, no es que doliera, sino que ambos se anudaron—suspiro el médico, palmeando su mano para reconfortarlo. Luego regreso a su asiento, con una sonrisa—.Por lo que veo, no procederá con el término del embarazo, ¿cierto?

Xiao Zhan le miro ¿Cómo podria terminar el embarazo si fue un milagro que ocurriera? Un hijo suyo y de YiBo, ahora que su mente estaba más clara, solo podía pensar en una cosa ¿Cómo sería al nacer?  
—No, quiero este bebé—contesto Xiao Zhan tocando su vientre, miro a su asistente, quien le sonrío también.

Por fin, la felicidad invadió su rostro, no cabía de emoción al estar completamente seguro de que tendría un hijo de YiBo, quería correr a decirle, quería abrazarlo y decir “Seremos padres”. Y cuando todo lucia perfecto, había olvidado una cosa, que marchito un poco esa sonrisa, eso era su profesión, en un mundo donde ser un Omega Idol era una bendición y de gran fama ¿Qué pasaría cuando todos se enteraran sobre ello?


	21. Capítulo 21 “Una decisión difícil para año nuevo”

Durante el camino de regreso a casa, Xiao Zhan seguía callado, observando por la ventanilla pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que estaba por pasar. El conductor lo veía a través del retrovisor.  
—Lao Xiao, ¿se siente bien?—le pregunto.  
—Si, si, no se preocupes—le sonrió a través del reflejo del espejo.  
Aun así, el hombre se preguntaba por la visita al médico urgente que tuvo, ya que no lo veía para nada enfermo.  
—Acabo de recibir la información del doctor para sus cuidados—dijo su asistente, mirando su móvil—.La   
dieta y lo que debe hacer.  
—Gracias, Jie y perdona por molestarte.  
—Solo debe preocuparse por cuidarse—le sonrío ella.  
—Si, eso hare—contestando el gesto de la sonrisa, llevando su mano hasta el vientre, aunque no se notaba absolutamente nada, sabía que ahí mismo crecía una pequeña vida.

Y ahora que tenía la seguridad que estaba esperando un hijo de YiBo, como Omega en gestación tenía miedo y muchas inseguridades, pero no se atrevería retractarse de su decisión de tenerlo y lo defendería a toda costa.

El doctor le había dado algunas indicaciones, así como información de lo que pasaría con su cuerpo,   
dado que siendo Omega masculino preñado, es diferente a un embarazo común.

Dos horas atrás...  
—El embarazo de un Omega dura aproximadamente entre 25 a 26 semanas, esto es en promedio de tiempo de un 15% menos que un embarazo de un Beta o Alfa que dura 36 semanas, eso quiere decir que los bebés de Omegas son un poco pequeños. En la gestación es importante que coma correctamente, tome vitaminas y los demás nutrientes que le vamos a recetar, las revisiones serán cada cuatro semanas, esto es para asegurarnos que esté absorbiendo los nutrientes suficientes. Ya como mencioné, los bebés de Omegas al nacer son de menor tamaño y deben reforzarse sus defensas, aunque su gen secundario sea Dominante o Recesivo, se debe tener cuidado en las primeras semanas de vida.  
—Entiendo—Xiao Zhan pensando en cómo cambiaría su vida.  
—Su vientre no crecerá mucho, y se comenzará a notar hasta la semana 12 o 16.  
—Muy bien—contesto Xiao Zhan.  
—Me alegro, así que le pediré que descanse bien, si lleva la dieta estricta tal cual y sus cuidados prenatales, llevara una vida normal—le sonrío le medico pasándole un folleto con esa información y más—.Por cierto, manténgase cerca de su Alfa. Los estudios dicen que un Omega en gestación al recibir las feromonas de su Alfa impide muchas veces los bochornos del embarazo.   
Xiao Zhan escucho atentamente sus indicaciones, antes de preguntar.  
—Doctor, ¿sobre mi trabajo?—dado que tenía contratos que cumplir, no podría cancelarlos puesto que había muchas personas que dependían de ello, además el siguiente mes finalizaría con la filmación del drama "The Wolf".  
—Yo no veo el problema que siga trabajando, mientras respete la dieta y no haga esfuerzo físico   
fuerte. Pero, siendo un Idol, es claro que su empresa debe gestionar todo eso, para que no arriesgue   
su carrera y obviamente su salud como la de su bebé.  
—Muchas gracias, doctor—Xiao Zhan estrecho sus manos entre las suyas, el medico sostuvo sus   
manos y le dijo.  
—Me alegro tanto que haya tomado una decisión como esta, sin más solo me queda decir, nos veremos en cuatro semanas—le sonrío el médico.

Al llegar a casa, su asistente lo acompaño hasta su habitación.  
—A Jie, gracias por estar ahí conmigo.  
—Para eso somos los asistentes—le dijo ella muy seria, pero Xiao Zhan la tomo por sorpresa al abrazarla—.Lao Xiao.  
—Nunca te he considerado solo mi asistente, sino mi amiga, A Jie, eres como una hermana mayor regañona.  
La mujer se conmovió con sus palabras, y casi podría verse sus ojos brillando tal vez por alguna lagrimita que quería escaparse, pero como decía, al ser “la hermana mayor” debía cuidarlo. Al separarse de su abrazo, ella se le quedo mirando, sonriéndole un poco.  
—Perdone que pregunte, pero ¿Cómo tomara todo esto? Estoy segura de que la empresa no estará nada feliz, podria perder los contratos.  
—Lo sé, y aun no estoy seguro, puedo trabajar por el momento, eso es algo bueno, pero ¿hasta cuándo? El doctor dijo que se me notara hasta el cuarto mes, significa que tengo tiempo para resolver los pendientes, no puedo abandonar todos simplemente así, entiendo los riesgos y he decidido tomarlos.  
—¿Y Lao Wang?—al preguntarle por él, Xiao Zhan cambio mirada de su rostro.  
—Bo Di…la verdad no se si deba decírselo aun, debo confesarte que tengo un poco de temor, no sé cómo reaccionara. Se que podría molestarse, pero dudo que me odie, nos odie—Xiao Zhan riéndose al hablar como si fuesen dos, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de su asistente, borro esa sonrisa—.Descuida, estaremos bien.  
—No lo dudo, usted es un Omega muy fuerte y responsable.  
Después de eso, se retiró y Xiao Zhan fue a recostarse, la preocupación de todo el día, y la visita con   
el médico, todo lo que Denia pensar y tratar de resolver, lo había dejado cansado a tal extremo que se quedó dormido rápidamente.

En la mañana, se despertó solo para correr baño, tras desechar su cena, y algo pálido por las náuseas, se miró en espejo del lavabo. Recordando que las feromonas de su Alfa podrían ayudar con sus síntomas.  
—Bo Di, ojalá estuvieras aquí—murmuro para sí mismo, antes de correr de nuevo al retrete.

. . .

Fuera de las oficinas de la revista Marie Clare, Wang YiBo y su asistente arribaron a las instalaciones como a las 10 de la mañana. Siendo recibidos por la asistente de dirección, quien los llevo hacia el estudio fotográfico. En el camino, YiBo veía el lugar, era la primera vez haciendo esa clase de cosas y también en ese tipo de lugares. De pronto pasaron por una de las oficinas y una joven que llevaba una charola con cafés vio como todos sus compañeros estaban observando hacia el pasillo principal, puesto que se veía a través de la pared de cristal.  
—¿Que tanto miran?—pregunto.  
—Oh, Hua Ling, es el nuevo modelo.  
Resulto ser la cita a ciegas de YiBo en aquella ocasión, misma que lo hizo ver como un tipo necesitado y un juguete, Li Hua Ling. El Alfa volteo hacia ellas, y la chica Beta de inmediato se ocultó tras el escritorio.  
—¿YiBo?—ella se asomándose por encima de la mampara de los escritorios y avergonzada por lo que paso aquella vez—¿Que hace el aquí?  
—¿El? ¿Lo conoces?—una de sus compañeras la escucho—.Cuéntanos, es muy apuesto—se reunieron a su alrededor varias Betas y Omegas.  
—Pues...—al ver que llamaba la atención, se sintió muy bien—.Es que tuve una cita a ciegas con él, su nombre es Wang YiBo.  
—¡¿Que?!—gritaron todas, ante eso ella se impresionó.  
—Pero, no sabía que fuese famoso—dijo Hua Ling.  
—¿No sabes quién es?  
—Creía que trabajaba de mecánico—contesto ella.  
—No, es el bailarín y conductor de Day Day Up, además canta y ahora, será nuestro modelo—dijo una de ellas.  
Hua Ling no sabía nada de eso ¿Cómo era posible que fuese famoso un Alfa Recesivo como él? Recordando la última vez cuando trato de tirarle un vaso de agua encima, y también vino a su mente, Xiao Zhan, el idol Omega que hablo por él, defendiéndolo. 

Más tarde, YiBo se reunió con la Directora Yang, una Alfa muy imponente, incluso YiBo podía darse cuenta con la fuerte presencia que tenía.  
—Bienvenido a Marie Clare, Sr. Wang YiBo, agradezco que decidiera aceptar nuestra oferta para participar en la portada del mes de marzo.  
—Wou ¿Marzo?—dijo el impresionado.  
—Si, nuestra revista quiere dar a conocer un nuevo rostro y que mejor que Wang YiBo, mi jefe está muy impresionado con usted—ella extendió su mano hacia él.  
—Gracias por darme la oportunidad—estrechando su mano.  
Ella se le quedó mirando, como si esperara algo.  
—¿Pasa algo?—le cuestiono él.  
—No, nada en especial, bueno solo que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como el Sr. Wang YiBo—ella le sonrió—.Es impresionante, lo que necesite solo dígalo, por el momento piense que es un lienzo vivo y nosotros el pintor, haremos de usted una obra de arte. El fotógrafo Piere es uno de los mejores, viene de Europa.  
—Si, gracias.  
YiBo estaba impactado por la actitud tan dominante de la mujer y, aun así, ser tan amable. Al estar en el estudio, vio al gran número de personas que estaban detrás de esas revistas, fotógrafos, especialistas y estilistas. Conoció a fotógrafo principal, quien sabia hablar muy bien el idioma, por lo que no tuvo problemas.

El estilista lo llevo al otro lado del set donde lo maquillarían y peinarían, mientras preparaban todo lo demás.  
—Este color es definitivo el suyo—dijo el estilista, un Omega Dominante impresionado con la belleza escondida del Alfa Recesivo.  
YiBo miro de reojo a su asistente, y este levantó el pulgar.  
—Gracias—dijo al estilista.  
—¿Por qué agradecer? En serio que eres perfecto, ya estoy pensando en todos los maquillajes y cabello que puedo aplicar en ti, por cierto ¿estos arcillos?—señalo los aretes que traía puestos.  
—¿Hay problema?—YiBo llevándose la mano hacia las orejas.  
—No, me gustan. Solo que debemos quitarlos para la sesión.  
—Está bien—el mismo Alfa los retiro, dejándolos a su asistente.  
Para cuando terminaron, los dejaron solos.  
—¿Cómo me veo?—le pregunto a su asistente, quien estaba concentrado en su móvil, levanto la vista y lo observo con detenimiento.  
—Genial, Lao Wang.  
—¿Qué tanto revisas?  
—Ah, es su horario. El día de hoy terminaremos a las 12 p.m., después del almuerzo tiene una junta en Hunan TV, luego irá al taller, pero debo pasar por usted a las 7, hay una cena del equipo que debe asistir.  
—¿Tengo que ir?  
—Si, los invitados son importantes y si todo sale bien, recibirá una invitación a la gala de la noche del domingo.  
—Gala...  
—La empresa quiere promoverlo de esa manera, además se le pedirá que tome clases de actuación.  
—¿Actuación?—YiBo sin saber que pensar.  
—Lao Wang, sé que adora trabajar en el taller, pero en poco tiempo no podrá asistir. 

YiBo estaba consciente de ello, después de todo era como tener dos empleos, aunque no quería fallarle a He laoshi ya que es su mentor, tampoco podría abandonar la oportunidad de ser un profesional y cumplir sus sueños.  
—Lo pensaré—fue lo único que le dijo.  
De pronto tocaron a la puerta, llamando a su asistente, este se despidió con un gesto. Estando solo, YiBo se veía al espejo, tenía el rostro maquillado y lo sentía un poco pesado, era la primera vez que usaba esa clase de maquillaje, saco su móvil, tomándose una fotografía.  
—Zhan Ge debe verme—hablo en voz baja, enviándole la selfie.   
De nueva cuenta tocaron a la puerta.  
—Pase—dijo el.  
La puerta se abrió y se trataba de Hua Ling, cuando la vio a través de reflejo, se dio la vuelta.  
—Luces muy bien—le dijo ella.  
—¿Eres...?  
—Li Hua Ling, tuvimos una cita a ciegas.  
—Ah, sí. La vez que trataste de echarme agua encima—le miro muy serio el, casi podría verse como reclamo.  
—Bueno, yo...—estaba apenada.  
—Recuerdo que dijiste trabajabas en una revista, es está, ya veo.  
—No sabía que eras un idol, su madre no dijo nada de esto—reacciono ella de inmediato, tratando de seguir sonriendo.  
—Ella no lo sabía—YiBo simplemente mantenía una charla casual con ella, mientras la mujer lo veía impresionada por su rostro.  
—¡Ja, ja! Ya veo, esa vez fui grosera, yo solo quería decir...  
—Lao Wang, ya está listo—apareció su asistente, ella no pudo terminar de hablar, y YiBo solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse. El asistente se le quedó viendo a la mujer, y una vez que YiBo se fue, ella chasqueo la lengua.  
—¿Se burla de mí?—dijo, pero no sé había dado cuenta que el asistente la escucho y rápidamente le sonrío, cambiando de actitud—.YiBo es un amigo mío, una vez salimos juntos ¡Je, je! Disculpe—la mujer se fue sin decir nada más.

Ya en el estudio, varias personas lo rodearon y el fotógrafo le dijo la dinámica del trabajo, hablándole sobre la temática y los diferentes atuendos que usaría. YiBo no le agradaba que le dijeran que hacer, pero tenía que guardarse su orgullo Alfa para actuar como un idol, recordando la manera de ser de su novio.

Y justo en el último descanso, fue a sentarse en una silla junto detrás de las cámaras. Su asistente le llevo una botella de agua.  
—Ha salido bien, pronto terminaremos.  
—Si—YiBo viendo a Hua Ling al otro lado del escenario.  
—Lao Wang, ¿pasa algo?  
—La mujer Beta que viste en el camerino.  
—Si—recordando lo que dijo de YiBo.  
—Ella casi vacía un vaso de agua sobre mi cabeza—dijo sonriendo YiBo, sin darle importancia al pasado.  
—Entiendo, Lao Wang.  
—¡Ja, ja! Esa vez, Zhan Ge apareció en el café donde estaba y lo impidió, ahora que lo pienso, él siempre está rescatándome.   
—El Sr. Xiao Zhan tiene un buen carácter, todos hablan de lo amable que es.  
—Si, Zhan Ge es genial, ¿no?

YiBo regreso a modelar, mientras su asistente seguía esperándolo desde las sombras, cuando de pronto vio como esa mujer se acercó al bolso de YiBo, traía algo en la mano y le fue sospechoso.  
—Disculpe—la sorprendió el asistente.  
—Ah, yo solo—ella escondió algo detrás, el hombre suspiro y le miro a los ojos.  
—Señorita, entiendo que tuvo un altercado con Lao Wang, mi deber es solucionar todos sus problemas como su asistente, y espero que no se convierta en uno, ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme lo que quería meter en su bolso?—extendió la mano hacia ella.  
—No lo hare, usted es solo un asistente—dijo ella ofendida.   
—Por favor—insistió el, pero al mismo tiempo, estiro la mano para tomar el bolso colgado en la silla, ella se asustó por su acción y grito.  
—¡AAAH! ¡Aléjese de mí!  
Todos escucharon el escándalo, la sesión se vio interrumpida. Fue cuando el fotógrafo detuvo todo.  
—¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
Hua Ling al verse expuesta, señalo al asistente.  
—El trato de tocarme.  
—¿Qué?—la asistente de dirección se acercó a ellos—¿Eso es cierto?—pregunto al asistente de YiBo como si fuese un pervertido.  
—No hice tal cosa—dijo el hombre, bajando la mirada.  
YiBo se encamino hacia ellos.  
—¿Qué paso?—pregunto a su asistente.  
—La señorita estaba tratando de meter algo en su bolso, solo la detuve.  
Al decir eso, todos se giraron con ella.  
—No es cierto ¿Por qué haría eso? Además, yo conozco de antes del Sr. Wang, ¿cierto?—le dijo ella a YiBo. Eso hizo que muchos comenzaran a murmurar.  
Sin embargo, Chen Huang no decía nada más, YiBo molesto por la situación, fue hasta ella, y sujeto su brazo.  
—¡Ah!—se quejó la chica. En el lugar todos vieron de mal manera a YiBo por eso—.Olvidaba que eres un Recesivo—dijo ella de manera despectiva, tratando de hacerlo ver agresivo.  
—Lao Wang—su asistente viendo la situación, pero este solo abrió el puño de la chica ante todos, mostrándole una tarjeta. Ella no pensó que quedaría expuesta de esa manera, creía que asustaría a YiBo al recalcarle su gen Recesivo.

Fue en esos momentos que los presentes vieron las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer Beta.  
—¿Y esto?—pregunto la asistente de dirección, puesto que la tarjeta tenía su número de teléfono, así como una invitación a salir.  
—Yo solo…—la chica bajo la mirada.  
YiBo tiro la tarjeta al suelo, tomo su bolso listo para irse.  
—Sr. Wang—la asistente de dirección de la revista lo llamo, pero estaba demasiado molesto por lo que paso.  
—No continuare si quiere calumniar así a mi asistente, el solo hacia su trabajo. Si, soy un Recesivo no trato de ocultarlo.  
—Lo entendemos, y disculpamos por lo sucedido, pero…  
—Yo no—YiBo, quien estaba dejándose llevar por su carácter, pronto se vio detrás de la espalda de su asistente, quien se inclinó ante la encargada y el resto del equipo.  
—Lamentamos el inconveniente, el Sr. Wang YiBo tiene todas las intenciones de terminar este trabajo como profesional que es, pero se preocupa mucho por su personal, fue mi error por no llamarla y resolver esto. Por favor, solo denos un momento para calmarnos y regresaremos para finalizar la tarea que iniciamos.  
—Espera, yo…—YiBo se sorprendió mucho de su modo de actuar.   
La asistente de dirección asintió varias veces.  
—No, somos nosotros los que debemos mostrar apenados—mirando de reojo a Hua Ling—.Por favor, tomaremos otro descanso.

YiBo fue llevado por su asistente hacia el camerino y tras entrar, se recargo en la puerta, respirando hondo.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto YiBo.  
—Lao Wang, no puede molestarse de esa manera.  
—Ella te ofendió—reclamo el Alga, mientras que su asistente pensaba que había provocado el incidente el que ella lo llamara despectivamente por su gen, no por él.  
—Lo sé, pero hacer eso. Podria tener un problema, así que mejor deje que lo maneje todo—dijo el hombre.  
—Pero…  
—Se cómo se comportan los Alfas Recesivos, mi esposa era una de ellas, siempre tuvo problemas en los trabajos por ello, llego a deprimirse por eso. Aun así, la ame demasiado, fue una gran madre para mi hijo, una esposa ejemplar, hasta el día que murió, ella era una mujer capaz, lo sabía muy bien, pero nunca tuvo una oportunidad de desarrollarse, por eso le pido, déjeme actuar como su escudo—dijo el hombre Beta casi suplicando.  
YiBo al escucharlo, ahora se sentía como un idiota por sobreactuar así, si, su carácter le ganaba muchas de las veces, y hasta Xiao Zhan fue víctima de ello. Ya no quería hacerlo, por lo que, respiro hondo y fue hasta la puerta, casi siendo bloqueado por su asistente.  
—Espere…  
—No, debo terminar mi trabajo, ahora soy un profesional, ¿no?—le sonrío un poco, indicándole que estaba bien.

Ese día YiBo aprendió a confiar en su asistente, y también respetarlo por enfrentar tal situación de esa manera. Y respecto a Hua Ling, YiBo pidió disculpas por lo que hizo a la Beta, así como a los demás. Sin embargo, ella fue se despidió del equipo, tal vez al perder la cara de esa manera.

. . .

En el ensayo de la obra, Xiao Zhan recibió mucha atención por parte del staff femenino, por alguna razón ellas no lo perdían de vista, y su coestelar en la obra comenzó a reírse.  
—¿Paso algo? ¿Me equivoque?—pregunto el, releyendo el libreto.  
—¡Ja, ja! No, no, es que no te has dado cuenta cómo te ven—con un gesto de la mujer, este miro de reojo y rápidamente todas se voltearon hacia otra parte. Xiao Zhan se preguntaba que estaba pasando—.No lo sé, solo creo que Xiao Zhan se ve más radiante el día de hoy.  
—¿Eh?—este se apeno por lo que dijo, pero continuo con el ensayo, aun con todas esas miradas encima.

Después de terminar tenía una cita para ser el portavoz de una marca detergente muy conocida, querían hacer un comercial y un evento el siguiente mes. Además del ensayo una coreografía para el concierto durante el festival, por lo que casi a las 5 de la tarde fue cuando decidió regresar a casa.

Dado que tendría más ensayos los siguientes días por la obra de Spring Festival, y que decir del último programa de “Our Song” de ese domingo, por la mañana harían una convivencia y en la noche la celebración con sus compañeros en el concierto. Ese día su asistente se encargó de sus comidas, siendo más estricta de lo normal, así como darle las vitaminas y complementos.

Una vez en casa, fue a recostarse y sin sentir se quedó dormido. Su asistente decidió quedarse a hacerle compañía un rato antes de irse a casa. Un par de horas más tarde tenía que cenar algo, por lo que fue a levantarlo.  
—Le traje un poco de leche y algunas galletas—tocando a la puerta, y al entrar estaba en la cama sentado, mirando los frascos de pastillas que ahora debía consumir día a día, abrazando su cojín de gato. Cuando ella lo vio, no pudo evitar sonreír—¿Qué hace?  
—¿Eh? Jie, solo veía que tenemos mucho que progresar—le sonrío. Llevándose la mano al vientre—.Y es que no puedo creer que él esté creciendo aquí dentro.  
—Vamos, beba el té y coma algo.   
—Gracias, Jie—Xiao Zhan tomo la taza, la cual era su favorita de Bob Esponja, sonriendo ante la carita   
de ese dibujo animado—.Jie.  
—¿Sí?—pregunto su asistente. El rostro de Xiao Zhan cambio un poco, lucía un pequeño ceño.  
—¿Crees que debo decirle a Bo Di? Digo, ¿decirle ahora mismo del bebé?—le pregunto mirándola a los   
ojos.  
Ella suspiro, sentándose a su lado.  
—Él es el padre de su hijo ¿No es así? Tarde o temprano debe hacerse cargo—dijo ella, a lo que Xiao Zhan asintió—.Su vida cambiará, la de ambos, y no puede asumir todo el control de lo que pase. Lao Xiao es una persona responsable y no querrá afectar a otros por sus decisiones, aun así, confío que hará lo que mejor le parezca, para usted y su hijo.  
Xiao Zhan dejo la taza en la mesita a su lado.  
—Lo sé, soy consciente de que como idol tengo responsabilidades, y ahora que está esta pequeña vida dentro de mí, debo pensarlo muy bien. Estoy en la cumbre de mi carrera, algo por lo que he trabajado todo este tiempo, y Bo Di, Bo Di…el apenas tiene 22 años, está iniciando y tiene mucho talento, sé que ha sufrido mucho por su gen Recesivo, veo las cicatrices que ha dejado la vida en él, como también veo dentro de sus ojos ese brillo de tenacidad—parecía que estaba solo hablando lo que su cabeza había estado pensando desde que salió del consultorio, le sonrío a su asistente  
—Descuide, lo apoyare.  
—Gracias—sonrío Xiao Zhan, y como si un rayo golpeara su mente, se levantó y fue hasta su armario, sacando ropa negra, una gorra y suerte obscuro con capucha.  
—¿Qué hace?  
—Tengo que ver a Bo Di—le dijo.  
—¿Ahora mismo? ¿Se lo dirá?—sorprendida ella.  
—No lo sé, solo debo verlo—se comenzó a cambiarse, ella dejo la habitación y espero abajo, cuando lo vio correr hacia la puerta con el teléfono en mano.  
—Espere…

Xiao Zhan contacto a YiBo a su móvil, diciendo que lo esperaba en una tienda de conveniencia no muy lejos de su residencia, YiBo la conocía y que estaría ahí en media hora. Cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta, se dio la vuelta con su asistente.  
—Me voy.  
—Entiendo, pero—tomo una bufanda roja del armario junto a la puerta y la coloco alrededor de su cuello, mientras la ataba, le dijo—.Cúbrase bien, hace frio afuera, ahora es importante que se cuide mucho. Lleve su teléfono con usted todo el tiempo, no haga nada precipitado en público, cuando llegue el, solo suba a su motocicleta y váyanse lejos.  
—Si, eso hare—Xiao Zhan acaricio la cabeza de la mujer y se fue.

Pasaron más de los 30 minutos y no había rastros de YiBo, Xiao Zhan comenzaba a sentirse ansioso incluso pensando que algo malo había pasado, cuando escucho el ruido del motor de una motocicleta, la cual arribó a la tienda, YiBo se detuvo justo al lado de Xiao Zhan, sin quitarse el casco, solo levantó la visera.  
—Lo lamento, llegué un poco tarde, había tráfico.  
Sin embargo, el Omega miro bien a YiBo y este llevaba puesto un traje negro, saco y corbata.  
—¿Por qué llevas traje?—le pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—Larga historia—miro al cielo—.Hace frío y parece que quiere llover, ¿no vamos?  
—Está bien, vamos—Xiao Zhan cuyo corazón latía tan fuerte al verlo, montando en la parte de atrás, YiBo le pasó el casco extra y una vez listos, aceleró para alejarse del lugar.

Mientras conducía, el aire frío golpeaba sus cuerpos, y todo lo que los rodeaba pasaba rápido, las luces de los autos y la ciudad, solo se veían como desaparecían. Las manos de Xiao Zhan se aferraron a la cintura de YiBo tan fuerte, se recargo en su espalda, sintiendo la calidez de este, no lo sabía, tal vez porque esperaba un hijo suyo o solo porque lo reconoció como su Alfa, aunque no lo haya marcado, pero el estar así de cerca lo había sentir seguro.  
—Zhan Ge ¿Paso algo? Es raro que me llames tan tarde para vernos—pregunto YiBo, pues que sin notarlo Xiao Zhan, sus manos temblaban.  
—No...yo solo quería verte—Xiao Zhan le hablo fuerte al ir conduciendo.  
—Entonces puedes hablarme cada que quieras ¡Ja, ja! Deje a mi asistente en la cena de equipo en la que estábamos, seguro que se molesta, ya que no le dije cuando regresaría, ni a donde fui.  
—Bo Di, eso no se hace—regaño su novio.  
—Si, si, le llamaré.

Wang YiBo desacelero y se estacionó en una salida de la carretera, sobre un puente donde podía verse toda la ciudad desde ahí. El lugar estaba iluminado por luces puesto que era usado como descanso para los conductores.

Los dos bajaron de la motocicleta y mientras YiBo llamaba a su asistente, Xiao Zhan admiraba la vista, en el agua se podía reflejar las hermosas luces de la ciudad como estrellas en la tierra, aun cuando el mismo cielo nocturno estaba empapado de tristes nubes a punto de llover. Sostuvo con fuerza la orilla del barandal, tomando una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Veía de reojo al Alfa, tratando de decidirse sobre decirle del embarazo, pero no era nada fácil.

Un vuelco en su pecho lo hizo sonreír, estaba tan feliz, llevándose la mano al vientre, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero no podria ser malo.  
—Se siente bien ¿No crees?—murmuro para si bebé.  
—¿Con quién hablas?—le pregunto YiBo caminando hacia él, Xiao Zhan le sonrió tan ampliamente que el Alfa contesto el gesto de la misma manera, y lo abrazo por la espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos, aspirando su aroma.  
—Bo Di, yo estaba hablando con...  
—Espera, ¿te dije que tuve una sesión de fotos esta mañana?  
—¿En serio? ¿Con quién?—Xiao Zhan feliz por YiBo.  
—Con la revista Marie Clare, mi asistente dijo que Hunan TV estaba haciendo lo posible por hacerme notar, dado que en poco tiempo subió mi ranking de seguidores en Weibo, ¿puedes creerlo?  
—Si, lo creo, eres un chico talentoso, Wang YiBo, felicidades—Xiao Zhan se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente—¿Y sobre el traje?—le miro de arriba abajo.  
—Ah, esto. Estaba en una cena con los directivos de Hunan y parte del staff del programa.  
—¿Te saliste sin decir nada?  
—Bueno, cuando recibí tu mensaje Han Ge me vio, preguntándome si era urgente debía ir, que se encargaría de decirle a los demás.  
—Bo Di, no debiste, ahora me siento culpable.  
—Vamos, Zhan Ge, tú eres lo más importante para mí, dejaría todo por ti.  
Cuando dijo eso, fue algo que lo conmovió y al mismo tiempo le dio una profunda tristeza, puesto que sabía lo que YiBo había atravesado hasta llegar a ese punto de su vida, no le gustaría que lo dejara todo, sus sueños y metas.  
—Bo Di, no creo que…  
—Zhan Ge, ¿te sientes bien?  
—¿Ah?—el mayor trataba de ordenar sus sentimientos e ideas. YiBo le veía extrañado, como si de pronto se viera un poco pálido—.Si, si estoy bien. Solo que debes entender que ahora te estas formando como un idol.  
—Si, lo sé, si a Zhan Ge le molesta no lo volveré a hacer—levanto la mano para hacer la promesa.  
Los dos se recargaron en el barandal, YiBo le sonreía como si estuviera feliz, aunque lo regañara.  
—Bo Di, dime ¿Decidiste hacer la cooperación con Yun Qing?—desviando el tema, el cual parecía hacerle un nudo en la garganta.  
—Oh, si, sobre eso—YiBo se emocionó al recordar lo que paso en el taller, y le contó cual si fuera una gran historia—.Debiste ver su cara, Zhan Ge.  
—Luces satisfecho, pero también el ego es malo—Xiao Zhan tenía cierta mirada que recriminaba su tono de voz.  
—Oh, vamos solo un poco, Yun Qing es tan...tan—lo abrazo por la cintura moviendo sus manos hasta su vientre, a lo que Xiao Zhan reaccionó de inmediato y las retiro, algo que fue inesperado para YiBo, pensando que si estaba muy molesto. Al notar su reacción, Xiao Zhan comenzó a reírse.  
—Aun así, tienes que medir tus palabras.  
—Si, entiendo, Zhan Ge ya no estés molesto conmigo, lo lamento—dijo YiBo hizo un pequeño puchero, logrando que el ceño fruncido del Omega desapareciera.  
—Bo Di, necesito preguntarte algo—dijo seriamente el mayor.  
—Dime—YiBo se le quedó mirando, recargándose en el barandal.  
—¿Que esperas del futuro?  
—¿Del futuro? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?—el Alfa le sonrió y se puso pensativo—.Bueno, quiero estar con Zhan Ge, besarte, abrazarte—al decir cada palabra, tocaba un mechón de su cabello—.Solo los dos, es lo único que necesito.  
—Solo nosotros dos—murmuro Xiao Zhan, a lo que YiBo trato de acercar su oído al no escuchar bien lo que dijo—.Bo Di—Xiao Zhan tratando de que lo tomara en serio.  
—No te preocupes por eso ahora, tenemos tiempo para disfrutar de todo esto. Para eso decidimos que sea secreta nuestra relación, tu agitada vida y la mía ahora no combinarían si fuese de otro modo, pero nos haremos tiempo para estar juntos como dijiste, porque nos amamos, después de todo, ¿qué puede ser más complicado ya? ¿No crees?—dijo YiBo, besando sus labios sorpresivamente, a lo que Xiao Zhan le sonrió débilmente—.Además nadie creería que un Idol Omega Dominante como tú, estaría con un Alfa Recesivo como yo—la sonrisa de YiBo era de lo más inocente, a lo que Xiao Zhan sentía que cualquier cosa la rompería en mil pedazos.  
—¿Y nuestras familias? Ellos querrán que nosotros...  
—Zhan Ge no pienses en eso, mi madre quiere que sea feliz, y tú madre igual, ¿no? Hagamos durar esto y cuando estemos listos, y lo decidamos juntos, lo daremos a conocer al mundo, el tiempo está a nuestro favor, Zhan Ge.  
—El tiempo—murmuro el mayor.  
El Omega se le quedó mirando por un rato, en silencio, ese rostro tan lindo y lleno de esperanzas, justo en esos momentos Wang YiBo apenas quería salir de esa coraza dura que la vida le había impuesto por su género. Amaba ver su sonrisa y más que nada, el que cumpliera sus sueños, pese a eso, y llevándose una mano al vientre, Xiao Zhan abrió la boca.  
—Bo Di, hay algo que debo decirte...—pero no pudo, algo dentro le impedía formar palabra alguna, un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, no estaba seguro, solo que no lograba decirlo.  
—¿Zhan Ge?—YiBo al ver qué se quedó de pronto tan callado.  
—¿Eh? Así si—para evitar que YiBo sospechara, le dijo—.Tendré que trabajar casi todo el año nuevo, no sé si pueda visitar a tus padres o a los míos.  
—Eso...yo también podría tener problemas, el programa dijo que haría grabaciones desde nuestros hogares, enviarían un equipo y sería problemático. Creo que deberían lidiar con nuestros padres después.  
—Si, me parece bien.

YiBo tomo la mano de Xiao Zhan alejándola de su vientre.  
—Vamos, hace frío—tiro de ella para regresar a la motocicleta—¿Qué quieres hacer?  
—Solo conduce...tú y yo—dijo Xiao Zhan recargándose en su hombro. YiBo pensó que tuvo un día difícil, y solo quería estar sin pensar en los demás, retiro el caballete y acelero para recorrer de nuevo la carretera.

El Omega se aferró a su espalda, mientras la velocidad al menos le ayudaba a despejar la mente. Mirando esos lunares en el cuello de YiBo y pensando en lo que dijo. 

«Bo Di, entiendo tu gran entusiasmo y verte emerger de ese mundo en el que encontrabas, dudando y sufriendo solo, puede que luzcas fuerte por fuera, pero sé que en el fondo eres tan frágil y aún muy joven, así haré lo que sea por ti... buscare la manera de resolver esto para ambos, y este hijo que ahora crece...»

Por su parte, YiBo percibía como su mano temblaba, así que solo la mano del manubrio y tomo la de Xiao Zhan, llevándola hacia su pecho.  
—Si te sientes triste, solo recuerda como es este latido, mi corazón es solo de Zhan Ge.  
—Mn—asintió Xiao Zhan.  
Después de recorrer toda la noche por las carreteras de la ciudad, regreso a casa del Omega, Xiao Zhan bajo de la moto y acomodó su gorra.  
—Debo regresar.  
—Si, no hagas molestar a tu asistente.  
—No lo hare, es un buen hombre. Ah, lo olvidaba, Zhan Ge me pidieron un smoking para la cena de gala el domingo, y no tengo uno, ¿sabes de un buen lugar para rentarlo?  
—Sobre eso, te prestare uno—le sonrío el mayor—.Le diré a A Jie que te lo lleve.  
—¿En serio? Si, gastar en un smocking por el momento no tiene sentido.  
—Gracias.

Por la mañana siguiente, en casa de YiBo, la asistente de Xiao Zhan fue a llevarle el smocking que prometió prestarle. Al tocar el timbre, la puerta fue abierta por el mismo asistente de este.  
—Buenos días—A Jie miro hacia dentro—¿Lao Wang?  
—Oh, lo llevare recoger unas firmas, vine temprano por él. Esta en su habitación cambiándose, ¿quiere hablar con él?—le dijo el hombre, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sonriéndole un poco nervioso.  
—No, está bien, me dijeron que debía dejar esto aquí.  
—¿El smocking? Si, sé que Lao Xiao se lo prestaría—extendió su mano hacia ella. La mujer simplemente le dejo el traje en el gancho.  
—Bien—ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse.  
—Gracias—dijo apresuradamente él, a lo que ella se dio la vuelta para hacer un ligero gesto y despedir de nuevo. Pero, justo en ese momento, su bolso se rompió, era de esos bolsos que todos tenemos un favorito, y por lo tanto era viejo.

Las cosas se derramaron en el piso, tanto ella como él se agacharon para recogerlas.  
—No, está bien, puedo hacerlo.  
—Deje ayudar—le dijo el, levantando un frasco de vitaminas y otro de ácido fólico—.Esto…—el hombre se le quedo mirando—¡Je, je! Que gracioso, estas consumía mi esposa cuando estaba emba…—no termino la frase cuando ella le cubrió la boca.  
—¡SHHH! No lo diga. Lo soltó lentamente, él se le quedo mirando extrañado.  
—Perdón, yo no sabía que usted…  
—¿Yo no?—fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que pensaba estaba embarazada cubriéndose la boca, luego él se le quedo mirando, luego la señalo sorprendido.  
—Entonces ¿Quién?

Ambos asistentes pronto se unirían tras un secreto que debía mantenerse guardado, para salvar las carreras de sus idols.


	22. Capítulo 22 “Si lo supieras”

—A Jie, llegaste—YiBo apareció justo en ese momento y ambos asistentes se asustaron, sorprendiendo a YiBo—¿Por qué las caras?  
—Es que yo...—la asistente de Xiao Zhan comenzó a balbucear, fue cuando su asistente levantó el traje ante YiBo cubriendo la visión del Alfa, y con una seña le dijo que metiera los medicamentos en su bolso. Ella se movió rápidamente y para cuando YiBo tomo el traje, y los vio, estos le sonreían.  
—Acompañare a Señorita Yang abajo—dijo el hombre y se despidió.  
—Está bien—puesto que se preparaba para ir a unas grabaciones para el programa—.Dile a Zhan Ge que gracias—le dijo antes de irse, viéndolos partir.

Wang YiBo llevo el traje dentro, lucia impecable, como si fuese nuevo, toco la tela y realmente no había visto algo así, al ver la etiqueta estaba cortada, por lo que no veía la marca del traje.  
—¡Wou! Me presto un traje de estos, Zhan Ge—sonrío YiBo.

Los dos asistentes bajaron en silenció hasta que llegaron a la última parte de las escaleras, donde él se detuvo.  
—Señorita Yang, yo no sé lo que pasa, pero sobre esas pastillas.  
—Señor Chen—dio un tremendo suspiro y dijo—.No puedo decir esto aquí, es un tema delicado, pero—dudando un poco, lo dijo—.Necesitare su ayuda, ¿puedo confiar en usted?—ella lo vio con gran anhelo, algo que hizo temblar el corazón del otro Beta, y es que desde el primer momento que la vio, pudo sentir algo hacia ella, sin embargo, no hacía mucho que había enviudado y no quería irrumpir en la memoria de su esposa, tosió un poco y asintió—.En ese caso, ¿podríamos vernos en otro lugar?  
—Si, está bien, solo diga dónde.

Así los dos quedaron de verse después ese mismo día, mientras tanto la asistenta regreso con Xiao Zhan, quien seguía en el ensayo de la obra.

Los actores escuchaban atentamente al director, y Xiao Zhan releía el libreto, observando las marcas en el piso.  
—¿Voy a sentarme aquí?—pregunto Xiao Zhan, a lo que el director asintió.  
—La vas a observar, tú estás enamorado de esa hermosa Beta, pero tú eres un galante Alfa, ¿entendiste? Pero temes que ella no quiera estar contigo por ser un Alfa, por ello debes ser cuidadoso.  
—Si, sí, he hecho varas veces papeles de Alfa—sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
El equipo inicio la escena, solo que fuera del escenario unos asistentes pasaron con charolas de comidas para todos, por parte de la producción, dado que ya era hora del almuerzo.

Xiao Zhan veía a la Beta a los ojos, sosteniéndola en brazos, cuando el aroma de la comida llego a sus fosas nasales y le vino un asco, miro a la mujer y ella lo noto.  
—¿Pasa algo?—le pregunto, Xiao Zhan se alejó, dándole la espalda y cubriendo su boca.  
—¡Llegó la comida!—dijeron los de producción.  
Para eso, el Omega salió corriendo hacia los baños, todos se le quedaron viendo sin entender lo que pasó.

Unos minutos después, Xiao Zhan regreso y se disculpó.  
—¿Se siente mal?—le pregunto el director.  
—No, solo que—miro la charola llena de esa comida, que, aunque lucia deliciosa, el aroma picante le molesto, le sonrío forzadamente al director. No entendía la porque la comida que tanto le gustaba poco a poco dejaba de tolerar, pensando en su bebé.  
—Oh, perdón, no pensé que no le podría gustar, Lao Xiao, lo siento—dijo la asistente de dirección que se dio cuenta que ese rostro era por la comida.  
Este la miro y con un gesto le dijo que no se preocupará.  
—Terminen de comer, yo iré...iré a ver a mi asistente, ella traería comida para mí—les dijo Xiao Zhan, dejándolos.

Las miradas furtivas entre los actores se dejaron notar.  
—No sabía que fuese delicado para comer.  
—Tal vez no quiera comer con nosotros.  
—¡Hey!—los regaño la actriz principal. Y estos bajaron sus cabezas—¿Cómo si el pudiera hacer eso?

De camino en los pasillos, Xiao Zhan marco al teléfono móvil de su asistente, quien le contesto de inmediato.  
—A Jie ¿Dónde estás?  
—Estoy bajando del taxi.  
—Los ascos empeoran, hoy moleste a todos—le dijo, sentándose al filo de unas escaleras.  
—No se preocupe, llegaré en un momento.

Tras unos minutos, la asistente apareció en las escaleras y llevaba consigo una caja de ensalada y un té verde. Ella se sentó a su lado y ahí, ambos pasaron el rato, para que el idol comiera su almuerzo, además de darle sus medicamentos.  
—Los cambios por su estado se hacen más obvios, debe tener cuidado, yo me ocupare de su dieta—le sonrío la mujer.  
—Gracias, Jie, no pensé que…—de pronto él se quedó pensativo, mientras masticaba un tomate cherry.  
—¿Qué pasa Lao Xiao?  
—¡Je, je! No es nada, bueno—este le miro—.Anoche mientras trataba de dormir pensaba en el—señalo hacia su vientre—.Digo, no sé cómo llamarlo, sé que aún no nace, pero no quiero referirme a él por su nombre aun, no quiero decidir aun eso, no solo me corresponde a mí, por lo que pensé ponerle un apodo.  
—¿Apodo?—la asistente trataba de no reír, al menos ese comentario la saco de su nerviosismo un poco.  
—Si, mmm…y es que desde que inicio mi—bajando la voz—.Mi embarazo, tengo un ligero antojo por rábanos.  
—Eso he visto, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?  
—Bueno, ¿y si lo llamo “Rabanito”?—al decir eso, Xiao Zhan se veía muy serio, su asistente se le quedo mirando, era como si le pidiera su opinión en apodar a su bebé “Rabanito”.  
—Yo…digo que…—trataba de contestar, su mirada ansiosa—Rabanito está bien.  
—¡Si! Sabía que te iba a gustar—Xiao Zhan siguió comento su ensalada—.Te llamare Rabanito—sonreía a su bebé. La mujer Beta solo podía ver su felicidad como muestra que a pesar de tomar la decisión de no decirle a YiBo por el momento, se mantenía positivo con ello—Por cierto ¿Viste a Bo Di?  
—Si, solo un momento antes de irme.  
—¿Pregunto por mí?  
Ella recordó lo sucedido y no podía decirle que salió prácticamente corriendo del departamento. Le sonrío y dijo.  
—Claro que sí, agradeció por el traje.  
—Gracias por llevarlo, Jie—termino de comer, llevando los recipientes vacíos hacia el canasto de basura—.Es hora de seguir trabajando.  
—Lo siento, Lao Xiao, tengo algo que hacer después, le ordené al conductor lo lleve directo a casa, para que descanse.  
—Si, entiendo—le sonrió antes de volver al ensayo.

Ella se quedó ahí viéndolo irse, esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta a lo que iba a hacer.

. . .

Los del programa del Day Day Up estarían en el set grabando algunos clips que pasarían en el programa del domingo, YiBo les mostro algunos bailes que había coreografiado para ese día y mientras disfrutaban de la compañía y reían, el asistente de YiBo le dijo que tendría que ausentarse por un par de horas.

En un café no muy lejano entre ambos puntos de la ciudad, los dos asistente se reunieron para hablar en privado. Tomando una mesa en el fondo del lugar.  
—¿Desean ordenar?—pregunto el mesero.  
—Yo solo un capuchino, gracias—dijo A Jie.  
—Lo mismo—asintió su acompañante.

Después de sus bebidas estuvieron listas, ella por fin entablo la conversación al respecto.  
—Le dije que necesitaría su ayuda, esto es muy importante que solo quede entre nosotros, nadie más debe saberlo, en especial Lao Wang.  
—Señorita Chen, me asusta.  
—Solo llámeme A Jie—le sonrío ella un poco nerviosa.  
Huang se sonrojo un poco, en especial por esa tímida sonrisa, tosiendo un poco antes de ponerse firme.  
—Está bien, lo prometo.  
Ella dudo un momento antes de decirle sobre el embarazo, Chen Huang quedo más que impactado, aunque sabia poco de su relación y como había iniciado, dado que YiBo no le tenía que dar detalles al respecto, no esperaba que hubiesen llegado tan lejos.  
—¿Ahora entiende la gravedad del asunto?  
—Si, entiendo su predicamento—asintió el—.Pero, Lao Wang ¿no debería saberlo?  
—Eso es algo que depende de Lao Xiao, pero está asumiendo todo el riesgo por sí solo. Estoy muy preocupada por su carrera, en especial cuando en dos meses su contrato estará en renovación.  
—Oh—Huang veía todo el panorama.  
Un Omega que estaba en la cumbre, las marcas que patrocinaba y los dramas que estaban en filmación y los que saldrían ese año, todo ese trabajo estaba en peligro.   
—Cuando lo veo sonreír, solo pienso en que no sé cómo protegerlo, ¿entiende eso? Esta feliz por Rabanito y…  
—¿Por quién?—Huang al escucharlo.  
A Jie se quedó un poco apenada de llamarlo así.  
—Es el apodo que Lao Xiao le dio.  
—¡Ja, ja! Recuerdo cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada, llamaba a nuestro hijo “Empanada”, decía que porque adoraba las empanadas.  
—¿En serio? ¡Ja, ja!—la asistente riendo por la anécdota, lo que hacía sonar menos extraño darle un apodo al bebé.   
La risa de A Jie fue algo que Huang no lo esperaba, alegrándose de contar la pequeña historia.  
—A Jie, guardare el secreto como me pediste, solo con una condición.  
Ella se sorprendió, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho ¿Ahora la chantajearía?  
—Dime.  
—Me gustaría que Lao Xiao está bien, y si en algo puedo ayudar. Al menos quisiera saber si se presenta algún cambio para no preocupar a Lao Wang.  
La mujer lo vio sin poder decir nada, ese hombre realmente estaba preocupado por Xiao Zhan y su jefe, por lo que tomo su mano, agradecida de tener un aliando en esa lucha.  
—Gracias, eso hare—le dijo ella.  
Huang bajo la vista hacia sus manos, ella igual y al ver que estaban tomados de la mano, pronto se separaron.  
—Lo siento—dijo el.  
—No, es mi culpa—corrigió ella.

Después de despedirse de sus compañeros de reparto, Xiao Zhan se dirigía a casa cuando recibió una llamada de su manager y al mismo tiempo, cuando su asistente tomaba un taxi a casa del idol, solo para asegurarse que llegara con bien, recibió un mensaje urgente del mismo.

Mas tarde, en casa del Idol, los dos cayeron en el sofá al mismo tiempo.  
—Debió decirme antes.  
—Lo siento, pensé que intentarías detenerme.  
—¿Usted cree?—la mujer salto del sofá prácticamente para verlo a la cara—.Lao Xiao, esa decisión fue arriesgada, y la verdad no sé cómo es que Manager Gao acepto.  
—Puede lucir como un tipo rudo y algo egoísta, pero tiene corazón—le sonrío para luego mostrarle un leve puchero. La mujer suspiro y volvió a sentarse.  
—Bien, agendare todo según sus planes.  
—Gracias, Jie, te daré un aumento de salario—la tomo del brazo.  
—Si, sí, eso espero—dijo ella.

. . .

Saliendo de la televisora, Wang YiBo volvió a verse con su asistente, quien lo despedía en el estacionamiento.  
—¿Algo más que deba saber?—le dijo mientras acomodaba su casco antes de subir a su moto. Su asistente quien estaba un poco distraído por la revelación, pero al escuchar esa pregunta se puso nervioso.  
—¡Je, je! ¿Cómo?  
—Novedad, ¿del trabajo de mañana?  
—Oh, no, no, solo la cena de gala.  
—Ya veo—moto su vehículo, pero antes de ponerse el casco, YiBo dijo—¿Puedo pedirte algo?  
—Claro, diga—tomado por sorpresa, dado que YiBo no le había encargado en su poco tiempo juntos.  
—Un arreglo.  
—¿Un arreglo?  
—Si, quiero un arreglo floral enorme para Zhan Ge, mañana termina la temporada de “Our Song” y me gustaría enviarle un obsequio, pensé en flores ¿Tu que dices?  
—Bueno, eso sería un lindo detalle, Lao Wang.  
—¿En serio? Es la primera vez que compro flores para alguien, así que no se cual escoger.  
—¡No se preocupe, lo hare por usted! Sacare algunas fotos de los arreglos más hermosos, y se las enviare.  
—¿Lo harás?—YiBo un poco apenado.  
—Si, mañana temprano me daré esa tarea.  
—Gracias—YiBo se despedía al fin.

Lo veía irse y soltó un tremendo suspiro, pensando en el secreto que guardaba para él, pero con la esperanza que cuando se diera a conocer, estuviera tan feliz por ser padre.

Esa noche, Xiao Zhan estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo en Tablet algunos detalles del embarazo Omega y hasta el cuidado de los bebés de una página que su médico le recomendó.

“Las náuseas pueden presentarse durante el día, no solo durante la mañana, se recomienda tomar infusiones de jengibre, comer frutos secos.

El aumento de peso en los Omegas no siempre sucede, depende de la dieta que siga y que no salga de su ritmo. Los antojos de comidas son naturales, puede deberse a una falta de cierto nutriente favor de consumir con moderación”

—Bueno, sigo mi dieta—al decir eso, vio la bolsa de papas al lado de la cama, se le quedo mirando y la aparto—¡Ah! ¿En serio?—suspiro, llorando por sus papas.

“El bebé Omega en gestación puede ser muy pequeño, pero su desarrollo y actividad cerebral es idéntica al de un bebé Beta o Alfa, por lo que puede sentir el estado de ánimo de su madre, hablarle y cantarle ayuda a mantenerlo tranquilo. Y la voz y feromonas de su padre también son primordiales, eso lo ayuda tener sentido de pertenencia y seguridad, pero si es lo contrario, si su padre Alfa se muestra molesto, eso alteraría al bebé, por lo que se debe tener cuidado”

—¿La voz de Bo Di?—murmuro Xiao Zhan.

De pronto una llamada llego a su móvil, se trataba de YiBo.

Llamada…  
—Zhan Ge.  
—Bo Di—la sonrisa de Xiao Zhan se enmarcaba en su rostro—.Es tarde, ¿terminaste por el día de hoy?  
—Si, fui a la pista un rato, He laoshi quería mostrarme una modificación nueva—YiBo se escuchaba tan feliz, que Xiao Zhan podía sentirlo, llevándose la mano al vientre—tal vez era pequeño, pero había cierta calidez.  
—Bo Di.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Podria pedirte un favor?  
—Claro, dime—el Alfa también estaba recostado en su cama, pero cuando escucho su petición se quedó un poco extrañado—¿Quieres que te cante?  
—Si, ¿sabes alguna canción de cuna?—pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—Bueno, no lo sé ¿Estrellita donde estas?—dijo YiBo.  
—Perfecta ¿podrías cantarla para mí?—le dijo el Omega, algo bastante inesperado para Xiao Zhan, pese a que YiBo dudaba porque le era vergonzoso cantar por teléfono, aclaro su garganta.  
—Bien, lo hare solo por ti, Zhan Ge—dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

“¿Estrellita dónde estás?  
Me preguntó, ¿quién serás?  
En el cielo o en el mar  
Un diamante de verdad  
¿Estrellita dónde estás?”  
“Me preguntó, ¿quién serás?  
Cuando el sol se ha ido, ya  
Cuando nada brilla más  
Tú nos muestras tu brillar  
Brilla, brilla, sin parar  
¿Estrellita dónde estás?  
Me pregunto, ¿quién serás?”

Mientras cantaba, Xiao Zhan acerco la bocina a su vientre, para que el bebé escuchara la voz de su padre, sonriendo todo el tiempo, aunque poco a poco el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido realmente con el canto de YiBo. Para cuando termino, el Alfa espero a que dijera algo, pero solo escucho sus ronquidos.  
—¿Zhan Ge? ¿Se durmió?—bufo un poco molesto que lo dejara de esa manera, aun así, aclaro su garganta y antes de colgar, dijo—.Dulces sueño, te amo.

Sin saber que su voz era escuchada por su hijo no nato aún.

A la mañana siguiente, por alguna razón no tuvo nauseas, tal vez a la canción de YiBo, no lo sabía, de hecho, se sentía muy bien.

La convivencia con sus compañeros de “Our Song” lo cual fue muy divertida, cocinaron para todos y rieron mucho, sería la última vez que estarían juntos, pero esperaba volver a verlos, en especial a Na Ying y Ayanga, con quienes había compartido mucho más.

Xiao Zhan se preparaba en el camerino para la presentación y después de que su asistente le llevara los trajes a usar durante el evento, de pronto recibió una visita inesperada.   
—Pase—Xiao Zhan al escuchar que tocaron a la puerta, al mirar por el reflejo del espejo, se trataba de Ayanga y Na Ying—.Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
—Bueno—la mujer parecía un poco nerviosa, pero dio un paso al frente cuando Ayanga le hizo un gesto. Se sentó al lado de Xiao Zhan y tomo sus manos, lo que fue extraño para el Omega, pero no malo.  
—Na Ying, me asusta ¿Pasa algo?  
—No te asustes, solo que, como amigos, estamos preocupados.  
—Si, estamos preocupados—dijo Ayanga.  
—¿Ah? No entiendo.  
La mujer Alfa miro a Ayanga, quien también tomo asiento.  
—Como Alfas podemos percibir ciertos cambios en Omegas con los que tenemos más contacto, tal vez sea imperceptibles para los que no son Dominantes o quienes no te conocen, y creemos que debemos decirte, ya que somos tus amigos.  
—Claro—Xiao Zhan sin dejar de sentir miedo a lo que dirían.  
—El otro día, ¿recuerda lo que sucedió con el aroma de la comida?—le dijo Na Ying, a lo que Xiao Zhan recordaba muy bien.  
—Si, eso fue…  
—Está bien si no quieres decirnos—agrego Ayanga—.Esto debe ser algo muy privado, pero a lo que queremos llegar es decirte que cuentas con nosotros.  
Xiao Zhan se les quedo mirando, ambos Alfas Dominantes y amigos suyos, la verdad se sentía tonto al escucharlos, puesto que hasta el momento había guardado tal secreto, sin imaginar que tendría más apoyo de lo que pensaba.  
—Yo no sé qué decir—bajo un poco la mirada, a lo que Na Ying lo estrecho en brazos.  
—No tienes que decir nada—le sonrío ella.  
Ayanga coloco su mano en el hombro del Omega.  
Tras un rato, Xiao Zhan les confeso sobre su estado y más que nada, sus planes para los siguientes meses.  
—Primero que nada, voy a terminar la filmación de “The Wolf” el próximo mes.  
—Entiendo, ¿puedo preguntar sobre el padre?—Na Ying.  
—Él no lo sabe.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?—la mujer impresionada por la confesión.  
—El—Xiao Zhan suspiro para luego sonreír, Ayanga y Na Ying se vieron entre sí, dándose cuenta de lo que sentía por su pareja—.Tiene otras cosas que hacer, quiero ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño primero.  
—Pero ¿Estamos hablando de un hijo?—cuestiono Ayanga.  
—Lo sé, y estoy seguro que si se entera dejara todo por estar a mi lado, y no quiero eso—Xiao Zhan recargo sus manos sobre sus piernas, apretando los puños, fue cuando los dos Alfas Dominantes se percataron que estaba sufriendo por ello, una decisión tan difícil como esa en definitiva daba a conocer al gran persona que era Xiao Zhan, su corazón era tan grande que sacrificaba parte de su alma por ver feliz a la persona que ama, un Omega con tan calidad humana, sin una gota de egoísmo en su ser.  
Al verlo así, no preguntaron más, pero Na Ying tomo su mano.  
—¿Me permites darle un obsequio?  
—¿Obsequio para Rabanito?  
—¿Rabanito?—la mujer al escucharlo luego soltó la risa—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Así lo llamas?  
Xiao Zhan asintió, a lo que Ayanga también comenzó a reír.  
—Bueno, creo que Rabanito tendrá dos tíos—comento Ayanga.

Los dos dejaron el camerino y para cuando volvió su asistente, esta traía con ella un arreglo de flores, todas eran rosas rojas y entre ellas dos muñecos, uno era un conejo blanco muy tierno y el otro un león, la nota estaba puesta justo en medio de los dos.  
—¿Y esto?—Xiao Zhan cuyos ojos estaban un poco rojos.  
—Esto es… ¿Paso algo?—su asistente al verlo así.  
—¡Je, je! No, nada—resopló un poco la nariz, como si hubiese estado llorando, rápido tomo el arreglo para ponerlo sobre la mesa, mirando con mucha atención los muñecos.  
—Es un regalo de Lao Wang, para felicitarlo por el final del programa—le dijo ella, aun preocupada.  
—Son hermosas.  
—Lo son—dijo la mujer, mirando con atención la tarjeta. Xiao Zhan la tomo para leerla.

“Zhan Ge, felicidades por finalizar este proyecto, por estar en mi vida, por todo, te amo. Atte. Wang YiBo”

—Bo Di, no debiste—Xiao Zhan emocionado.  
—Primera llamada—tocaron a la puerta para iniciar el programa.

El show fue muy emotivo para todos, cantaron los mejores éxitos y el público se divirtió mucho, aunque también estaba triste por el hecho de no volver a verlos juntos en el escenario.

Pero, mientras que Xiao Zhan finalizaba un proyecto, Wang YiBo iniciaba otros al otro lado de la ciudad en la cena de gala de Hunan TV. El salón era enorme y había mesas por todas partes, la última vez que había visto algo así, participo como mesero, y ahora era parte de los invitados. Hablaba con Wang Han, Qian Feng, Dan Zhang Wei y Neil Gao, riendo con ellos, dado que poco a poco se abría con sus compañeros.  
—Y le dije, ¿no vas a comprarlo? Y fue cuando ella me dijo, no, tú lo vas a comprar—Wang Han contaba una anécdota para todos, quienes comenzaron a reír.  
—Debió ser muy caro.  
—Claro que lo era—suspiro el mayor.  
—Hablando de caro, YiBo ¿Ese traje cuanto te costó? Es Armani, ¿no?—le pregunto Qian Feng.  
—Esto, es prestado—contesto YiBo.  
—¿En serio? No parece prestado ¿Quién prestaría un traje Armani de 35,000 yuanes?—se sorprendió Zhang Wei, acercándose para sentir la tela—¡Wou! Es increíble.  
—Vamos, dejen a nuestro hermanito, tiene más amigos que nosotros, no sean celosos—los regaño Wang Han. A lo que YiBo comenzó a reír, pensando en lo que dijo.  
En ese momento apareció su asistente, quien le dijo que las flores fueron entregadas.

Esa misma noche, Xiao Zhan estaba en casa en cama, de nuevo leyendo sobre el embarazo, cuando escucho el timbre, se retiró los anteojos y miro la hora en su móvil, ya pasaban de medianoche, por lo que bajo lentamente hacia el monitor en la puerta y vio a Wang YiBo justo afuera, rápido abrió la reja para que entrara.

Para cuando llego a la puerta de la casa, Xiao Zhan ya lo esperaba en pijamas.  
—¿Qué paso? Es tarde para que andes en la calle—le dijo, pero YiBo fue directo a besarlo, sintiendo el licor en su aliento, a lo que Xiao Zhan se alejó, empujándolo—¿Estas ebrio?  
—No, claro que no, solo bebi un poco, ¿te molesta?—YiBo olfateando su aliento, quitándose el abrigo para dejarlo en el sofá.  
—No es eso, solo que—Xiao Zhan tuvo nauseas repentinas por el licor.  
YiBo lo abrazo por la cintura.  
—Zhan Ge, te extrañe mucho.  
—¡Ja, ja! Si nos vimos hace un día—este coloco un dedo en su frente para empujarlo hacia atrás, al oler su aliento—¿Qué tal si vamos a sentarnos?—ofreció el mayor, pero YiBo no fue al sofá, sino lo llevo hacia las escaleras—¿A dónde vas?  
—Voy a dormir contigo, ¿te molesta?—dijo el Alfa.  
—¿Eh?—Xiao Zhan no sabía si era prudente, pero al ver su duda, YiBo cambio su sonrisa.  
—Si te molesta—asegurándolo.  
—¡No! Solo que es tarde y, mañana debo volver a los ensayos de la obra.  
—Y yo me iré a casa en Luoyang con mis padres y no te veré en una semana o dos, Zhan Ge ¿Pasa algo?—sintiendo el rechazo de este.  
—No, Bo Di, pero—no sabía que decirle, a lo que YiBo se molestó un poco más.  
—Nadie me vio venir hacia aquí, si esto es lo que te preocupa. Además, quería regresarte el traje que me prestaste—comenzó a quitarse el moño.  
—Bo Di, no necesitas regresarlo, es un obsequio—Xiao Zhan se acercó para tomar sus manos y detenerlo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Me compraste un traje Armani? ¿No dijiste que era prestado?—YiBo al recordar el costo de este.  
—En realidad me lo obsequiaron de diseñador por una pasarela, y pensé en dártelo, casi somos la misma talla, pero si te lo decía te molestarías, como ahora—suspiro Xiao Zhan al verlo a la defensiva—¿Y cómo sabes que es Armani?—le pregunto.  
—¿Crees que no lo sabría?—YiBo se alejó de este, soltando de alguna manera sus feromonas de Alfa, mismas que Xiao Zhan percibió de inmediato.  
—Bo Di, cálmate, no quería decir eso. Creo que, si bebiste mucho, mejor regresa a casa, llamare a un conductor para ti—saco su móvil y cuando se disponía a marcar, YiBo sujeto su mano—¿Qué es ahora?  
—¿Por qué siento que no me quieres aquí? ¿A caso hice algo para molestarte?  
—No dije eso, si vas a volver a casa, mejor descansa, el viaje será largo.  
—Zhan Ge ¿Estas ocultándome algo?  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
Poco a poco las feromonas del Alfa se tornaron un poco agresivas, y Xiao Zhan no tenía problemas con ellas, después de todo se trataba de un Omega Dominante.  
—Bo Di, no entiendo porque estas peleando conmigo—al decir eso, tuvo un ligero dolor en la parte baja de su vientre, Xiao Zhan se llevó la mano a ese lugar, pero evito a toda costa que su rostro lo delatara. Debian ser las feromonas descontroladas de YiBo que provocan en el bebé eso.  
—Sabes, mejor me voy—YiBo tomo de vuelta su abrigo—.Enviare el traje en la mañana, no lo quiero.   
—¡Bo Di!—Xiao Zhan trato de alcanzarlo, pero justo en la puerta, se vino abajo, el dolor se hizo más fuerte, cayendo de rodillas.

Afuera, YiBo escucho algo, pero solo su mal genio no le permitió regresar, alejándose lo más rápido posible. Xiao Zhan alcanzo el teléfono y logro llamar por ayuda.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en la habitación del hospital, cuando logro enfocar y ver donde estaba, se asustó, y rápido descubrió su vientre, al tocarlo no se sentía diferente.  
—No se preocupe, está bien, ambos están bien—dijo el doctor, el mismo que lo atendía de su embarazo. Al escuchar decir eso, se sintió aliviado, miro el suero a su lado, y bajo la cabeza.  
—Fue mi culpa.  
—¿Su culpa? ¿Su culpa de qué? Me dijo que su padre era un Alfa Recesivo, ellos no pueden controlar su carácter cuando se enojan.  
—¿Cómo sabe que fue eso?—el Omega sorprendido.  
—¡Ja, ja! Bueno, soy viejo, muy viejo y he visto mucho de estos casos. Pero, no debe preocuparse, aunque su pareja no perderá el gen Recesivo, si podria aprender a controlarse, una vez que el bebé nazca.  
—Entiendo—Xiao Zhan aun así lucía un poco culpable, a lo que el medico palmeo su hombro.  
—Vamos, anímese, será “madre” dentro de poco. Bueno, iré a firmar su alta.  
—Gracias.  
Antes de atravesar la puerta, el medico se giró para decirle.  
—Le enviare una información extra a su correo, debe echarle un vistazo. Xiao Zhan agradeció con un gesto para después verlo partir.

El Omega se quedó pensando al estar solo en la habitación, el amor nunca es fácil, siempre se lleva la parte buena y mala de las personas, el escogió amar a un Alfa Recesivo, aun así, no se arrepentía de la decisión de su corazón, y menos ahora que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre.  
. . .

En el aeropuerto, Wang YiBo esperaba su vuelo para ir a casa, sus fans fueron a despedirlo, y al menos los guardias del lugar lograron controlar un poco la situación. Su asistente emergió entre el mar de chicas y fue directo a él.  
—Llegaste—le sonrío YiBo, puesto que le entregaría el boleto, pero cuando se los dio, lucia molesto—¿Por qué la cara?  
—¿Paso algo anoche con Lao Xiao?—le dijo.  
—Ah, eso—YiBo fue a sentarse en una esquina, alejados de todos, su asistente lo siguió—.Solo tuvimos una discusión, fue tonto—ahora se recriminaba por lo que hizo—.Creo que si bebi un poco de más.  
—¡No puede ser! Y yo que pensé lo había dejado en su casa, de no ser porque Señorita Yang me llamo—el Beta se cruzó de brazos y se le quedo mirando a YiBo, quien se asustó de su expresión.  
—¿Quita esa cara? De miedo—dijo YiBo.  
—No debe molestar a Lao Xiao, el est…—se cubrió la boca, a lo que YiBo se levantó, para mirarlo extrañado.  
—¿Qué esta cómo?—le cuestiono.  
El asistente quería golpearse la cara por hablar de más, pero estaba tan molesto por saber que su discusión le provoco que Xiao Zhan fuese al hospital.  
—Esta triste por no poder ir a casa…si, a casa con su familia, además de que había prometido conocer a los padre de Lao Wang—dijo el Beta.  
YiBo tras mirarlo un minuto, volvió a tumbarse en la silla, jugando con la patineta, la cual solo sacaba cuando iba a casa de sus padres.  
—Entiendo, fui un tonto.  
—Si.  
—Un idiota—dijo YiBo llevándolo más allá su castigo verbal.  
—Muy cierto.  
—Zhan Ge debería golpearme por lo que dije.  
—Si, debería.  
—¡Huang Ge!—se quejó YiBo al escucharlo afirmar a todo, el asistente sacudió la cabeza.  
—¡Je, je! Lo siento, cuando llegue a casa, llame a Lao Xiao.  
—Si, eso hare—dijo el Alfa, cuando llamaron a los pasajeros de su vuelo para abordar.

Mientras hacía fila, tomo su teléfono y escribió un mensaje:

“Lamento lo que dije anoche, fui un idiota, espero que Zhan Ge no esté muy molesto conmigo, aunque si es así, lo merezco”


	23. Capítulo 23 “Una inesperada sorpresa”

El Omega estaba leyendo el mensaje cuando tocaron a la puerta, se trataba de su asistente, llevaba consigo ropa limpia en un bolso, Xiao Zhan le miro con una sonrisa, pero la asistente no contesto el gesto, de hecho, dejo el bolso en la silla y se alejó, desviando la mirada.  
—A Jie ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto preocupado por su inesperada acción.  
—Nada—dijo ella, pero Xiao Zhan la conocía muy bien.  
—A Jie, dilo—insistió el.  
La asistente finalmente hizo contacto con su mirada.  
—Lao Xiao, sé que no quiere interponerse en la carrera de Lao Wang que está en ascenso, pero lo que pasó, debería decirle y así este más con usted, el bebé podría sufrir. Y lo que viene, yo…  
El entendía su preocupación, dado que también se llevó un susto. El carácter descontrolado de YiBo fue un trago amargo en esta ocasión, claro que Xiao Zhan podía lidiar con ello, pero su bebé no. El Omega acaricio su vientre, aunque todavía plano, y luego contesto.  
—Entiendo tu preocupación, pero estaremos bien. Hare todos los arreglos y solo un mes más, solo eso—tomo su mano—.Te pido que te quedes a mi lado, solo un mes más.  
Los ojos de su asistente se fijaron en él, pronto comenzaron a brillar, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero la mujer Beta, resistió el sentimiento y le sonrío.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es un riesgo muy grande, sus fans lo aman, y esto representara una gran prueba, aun así, no me pida que no me preocupe.  
—A Jie, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo—consolándola hasta que el doctor regreso.  
La enfermera retiro el suero y los dejo solos, su asistente fue a terminar el papeleo, mientras que Xiao Zhan y su médico hablaban.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan le recetare un medicamento para ansiedad.  
—¿Ansiedad?—Xiao Zhan no podía entender porque lo haría—.Pero jamás he tenido ansiedad.  
—Son aptos para el embarazo y solo los recetó cuando el Omega es víctima de violación y desea conservar a su hijo, cuando no se encuentra enlazado con el Alfa o es abandonado.   
Ahora lo entendía, él no estaba marcado por YiBo, su única unión en esos momentos era el bebé, pero él no lo sabía, ya que siendo un gen Recesivo no podía sentirlo sin necesidad de una marca, como lo haría un Dominante.  
—¿Es por lo que pasó?  
—El bebé estará bien, me preocupo por usted.  
—¿Por mí?—sorprendido Xiao Zhan.  
—Su Alfa no lo ha marcado, no está a su lado y no le ha dicho del bebé, no sé cuál sea su relación y no estoy para juzgar sus decisiones, sin embargo, la salud mental de la madre Omega es importante en estos casos. Sin recibir las feromonas de su Alfa en cierta medida, me preocupo por usted y el desarrollo del bebé.  
—Entiendo—asintió Xiao Zhan con una pequeña sonrisa—.Estaremos bien.  
Si, él había decidido pasar el embarazo sin ayuda de YiBo, y aún más, lo que venía era más difícil, como hombre podía soportarlo, pero como Omega preñado no sabía lo que pasaría, aunque estaba seguro de que nada impediría que su hijo viniera a ese mundo.

Después de salir del hospital se dirigió a los ensayos, aun cuando había pasado por todo eso, no podría fallar a sus actividades porque eso conlleva el trabajo de muchas personas. Pese a que a su asistente le rogó para que descansará un día, consiguió llegar hasta el ensayo de la obra con el alegato que solo debía esperar 3 días antes de ir a casa de sus padres a pasar el año nuevo chino. 

Y durante esos días, no hablo con YiBo por teléfono u otros medios, no porque no deseara hacerlo, si no que estaba molesto consigo mismo por lo que había pasado.   
. . .

Mientras tanto, el Alfa se la pasaba viendo su móvil, ya sea en las redes sociales o televisión para saber sobre Xiao Zhan, con la mentalidad de que seguía molesto por la pelea. Incluso llamo a su asistente para que intentará contactarlo.

Llamada...  
—Hable con Señorita Yang, Lao Xiao está teniendo mucho trabajo, pero el jueves por fin podrá ir a casa.  
—Entiendo, gracias por avisar—cuando YiBo estaba por colgar, su asistente le dijo.  
—Lao Wang.  
—¿Sí?  
—Lao Xiao está pasando por mucha presión, no lo culpe por no llamarlo, solo tenga paciencia.   
—Lo sé, tranquilo. Solo quiero escuchar su voz una vez.  
—Haré lo que pueda—tratando de dar a entender que se contactaría con Xiao Zhan.  
—Gracias.

Después de colgar fue hasta el comedor donde su madre lo esperaba con el desayuno, al verlo sentarse en la mesa con esa cara de tristeza, se le quedó mirando.  
—¿Pasa algo, hijo? Desde que llegaste pareces un león enjaulado, ¿tiene que ver con tu novio?—dijo la mujer, sonriente por decir eso “su novio”.  
—¿Eh? No, solo que no he visto a Zhan Ge o hablado con él desde que nosotros pele...—no termino esa última frase cuando vio el rostro de su madre quien parecía haber entendido lo que diría y le reprendía solo con la expresión de su mirada.  
—¿Pelearon?  
—Si, bueno fue mi culpa—desvío la vista.  
—Eso es claro, te conozco hijo ¿Te disculpaste con él? ¿Lo llamaste?—se llevó la mano a la cintura.  
—Ah mamá, Zhan Ge no me dejó, yo...le mande un texto—bajo la cabeza.  
—¿Un texto? Hijo, desde que me dijiste quien era tu novio, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo difícil que debe ser para él.  
—¿Ah?—YiBo pensando en la manera en que su madre se puso del lado de Xiao Zhan.

Días antes...  
Wang YiBo llegó a casa, sus padres estaban ansiosos de verlo, su madre lo abrazo y beso como lo hace siempre. Rápidamente la mujer busco detrás de él, para darse cuenta de que no había nadie más.  
—Hijo ¿Y tú novio? Dijiste que vendría.  
—Mamá, sobre eso...

Su hijo les contó todo sobre Xiao Zhan, cómo conoció y el inicio tormentoso de su relación, así como ambos habían decidido dejar todo el secreto por sus debidas carreras.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que tú novio es el super Idol Omega Xiao Zhan?—su padre sin creerlo.  
—¿Super eh? Si, es Xiao Zhan.  
La mujer tuvo que sentarse para poder procesar todo eso, por otro lado, su padre le sonreía y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, dijo a YiBo.  
—Mi hijo sí que es impresionante, y obviamente tendría a alguien igual de impresionante.  
—Papá no digas eso—YiBo avergonzado.  
—¡Ja, ja! Lo siento, es que estamos hablando de una super estrella, tu madre es fan.  
—¿En serio?—YiBo que no pensaría que su madre fuese fan.  
La mujer se levantó y le saco el teléfono móvil del bolsillo.  
—Muéstrame una foto, solo así voy a creerte.  
—¿Eh? Mamá, no voy a hacerlo—el trato de guardarlo de nuevo.  
—Solo hazlo—insistió ella.  
—Claro—YiBo comenzó a mover su galería para darse cuenta de que no tenía fotos juntos, excepto una donde la tomo mientras dormía, rápido aclaro si garganta—.Mamá, no creo que...  
—Déjame verla—extendió la mano hacia él, por lo que YiBo se la mostró. Su madre casi le da un infarto, luego se vio feliz—.Mi hijo está saliendo con el Omega más hermoso de todo el país ¿Sabes en cuántas listas ha salido con el primer sitio como el rostro más bello y celebridad influyente? Es tan apuesto que incluso ha ganado contra algunos Alfas.  
—Bueno, eso—la verdad YiBo jamás se había puesto a investigar sobre eso, pero si sabía lo cotizado que era su novio. Sin saber porque se puso algo celoso, no de Xiao Zhan, sino de los Alfas u otros que puedan estar rodeándolo.  
—Ahora entiendo porque no pudo venir—suspiro la mujer decepcionada.  
—Mamá el trabajo es pesado tanto para Zhan Ge como para mí.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, pero espero un día conocerlo. Y se lo positivo que ha sido en tu vida, solo mírate, estas iniciando tu carrera como bailarín—ella apretó las mejillas de su hijo y sonriéndole le dijo—.Mi hijo se merece todo el mundo, siempre pensé eso.  
—Mamá—YiBo conmovido por sus palabras. Pero, luego ella palmeó sus hombros y los sacudió.  
—Ahora debes trabajar muy arduamente para cuando le pidas matrimonio a Xiao Zhan y puedas entregarle algo aún más grande.  
—Sin presiones—sonrío el, besándolo en la frente. 

Volviendo al presente, la mujer Alfa estaba preocupada por su hijo, que, aunque era joven y apenas se desenvolvía en un mundo nuevo para él, como era el del entretenimiento. Temía que fuese cegado por la fama, y que no estuviera atento a su pareja lo suficiente para darse cuenta de sus necesidades, dado que como Alfa Recesivo y Omega Dominante su lazo no estaba determinado aún por una marca, y sus feromonas no se quedaban impregnadas en su Omega para que otro Alfa no se acercara a él.   
—Deberías llamarlo para invitarlo de nuevo ¿Qué dices?  
—Mamá, Zhan Ge no puede venir por la filmación del capítulo del programa, el fin de semana vendrá el personal de Day Day Up.  
—Si, si, entiendo que mantengan en secreto su relación, hijo. Solo que ¿En serio deben hacerlo? ¿Alguna vez piensas en formalizar? ¿Marcarlo?—la mujer llevo la conversación más allá de lo que YiBo esperaba.  
—¡Mamá!—reclamo el joven.  
—¿Una familia?  
—Te dije que Zhan Ge sabe de mi problema, no nos interesa eso por el momento. Estamos bien solo nosotros dos.  
—¿Te lo ha dicho abiertamente?—insistió la mujer—.Hijo, todo Omega tiene ese instinto de procrear descendencia. Creo que él debe pensar en eso, ya no es joven ¿Te has puesto a pensar en su futuro?  
—¿No es muy pronto para eso? Zhan Ge no es viejo. Mamá, lo amo y haría todo por él, pero no es momento. Tanto Zhan Ge como yo estamos tratando de que esto funcione. Y yo iniciare formalmente mi entrenamiento en la pista como novato en un mes, voy a estar viajando a Zhuhai muy seguido.   
—Está bien, está bien, no diré más. Es tu decisión hijo, solo recuerda que el tiempo puede pasar en un parpadeo y nada es predecible. Si deseas que sea tu pareja para toda la vida, hazte responsable por ello, eres un Alfa no un Beta—dijo la mujer, besando su frente y dejándole el desayuno para ir a llamar a su esposo.

YiBo se quedó pensativo, en especial cuando días antes Xiao Zhan le pregunto por su futuro y el rápidamente dijo que era muy pronto. Era lo que sentía, es cierto, pero jamás le pregunto a Xiao Zhan lo que él quería, y ahora que recordaba su cara era como si deseaba decirle algo importante en aquella ocasión. Rápidamente envío un mensaje a su asistente.

En esos momentos, su asistente de encontraba acompañando a Jie en unas diligencias para Xiao Zhan, algo en que el Beta se ofreció puesto que iría a un lugar desconocido para ella, y dado que por el momento se encontraba de vacaciones por el año nuevo y con YiBo en Luoyang, no tenía mucho que hacer. Cuando el vio el mensaje, suspiro y ella lo noto.  
—¿Paso algo?  
Este la miro y le mostro la pantalla.

"Necesito la dirección de los padres de Zhan Ge en Chongqing ¿Podrías conseguirla?"

—No sé qué trama, Lao Wang, pero tengo un poco de temor y al mismo tiempo culpa.  
—Yo, lo siento. Te hice mentirle.  
—¿Eh? No, descuida, un asistente debe procurar la seguridad de su Idol. Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta, digo, si Lao Wang deja el medio, tampoco tendré trabajo o si decide darlo a conocer y la empresa no lo apoya, yo…—parecía hiperventilar, cuando de pronto recibió un beso en la mejilla, fue algo muy inesperado para el hombre, quien se llevó la mano hasta el lugar, y se le quedo mirando a ella.  
—No eres egoísta, y yo, tampoco creo serlo. Nosotros, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo—le sonrío, aunque tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, luego tomo el traje, que le hizo el favor de buscar para Xiao Zhan y entro en el edificio, despidiéndose un gesto.

El otro se quedó ahí, sin comprender mucho de lo que paso, pero no le desagrada para nada.

Por su parte, A Jie no sabía porque lo beso repentinamente y para cuando llego a los camerinos, Xiao Zhan se asustó, puesto que estaba dormitando en la silla.  
—Lo siento, dormía—le dijo ella.  
—No…no es nada—bostezo—.El sueño cada vez se hace pesado—dijo, pero vio las mejillas encendidas de su asistente—¿Paso algo? ¿Tienes fiebre?  
—¿Eh? No, no—la mujer no sabía cómo disimular lo que paso.  
El concierto empezaría dentro de poco, pero tenía que verse con alguien del staff antes, por lo que esperaron a dicha persona. Xiao Zhan tenía los ojos un poco rojos, el sueño que le daba era producto del embarazo, además de que últimamente había pedido comer otras cosas, y aunque su asistente controlaba su dieta, no podía dejar el antojo de las papas fritas con chocolate, marca para la cual era portavoz.  
—Lao Xiao ¿Quiere dormir otro poco?—le pregunto para dejarlo solo unos momentos, mientras cerraba la puerta, podía ver su rostro cansado, sabía que, si veía a YiBo podría sentirse mejor, después de todo se trataba del padre de su hijo y necesitaba de sus feromonas entre más avanzaba su embarazo, por lo que tomo su móvil y le envío la dirección a Chen Huang de la casa de los padres de Xiao Zhan en Chongqing.

. . .

Ese miércoles cerca de las 8 de la mañana, de pronto Wang YiBo bajo las escaleras y tomo su chaqueta, así como su bolso blanco, fue hasta la nevera y saco una botella de agua, la cual bebió hasta la mitad de un solo trago.  
—Hey, tranquilo—sonrío su madre al verlo tan efusivo, el Alfa tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro ¿Por qué la sonrisa?  
—Mamá, he decidido ir con Zhan Ge.  
—¿Qué?—la mujer no entendía lo que trataba de decir.  
YiBo la beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta, donde su padre recién regresaba de las compras.  
—Papá, nos veremos el fin de semana.  
—¿Eh? Hijo ¿A dónde?  
No pudo decirle nada más, pues fue directo a su motocicleta y subió en ella para luego irse.  
—¿De qué me perdí?—pregunto el padre de YiBo a su esposa. Ella le sonrió y tiro de su brazo para besarlo.  
—Tu hijo solo va a visitar a su novio.  
—Ah, ya veo, no espera ¿Su novio no está lejos?   
—Te explicaré después, vamos a llevar esto a dentro—ella tomo las bolsas y ambos ingresaron a su casa.

YiBo estaba tan feliz, que conducir 10 horas no era nada con tal de llegar a Chongqing desde Luoyang para ver a Xiao Zhan. Esperando en un semáforo, una llamada llegó a su móvil, se trataba de su asistente.  
—Huang Ge, voy en camino.  
—¿En serio va a conducir hacia Chongqing?  
—Si, lo haré, es mejor que pasar por el aeropuerto y responder preguntas si alguien me llega a ver. Descuida, estaré el fin de semana de regreso para recibir a los del staff.  
—Entiendo, por favor cuídese en el viaje.  
—Lo haré, por cierto, envíe tus sobres rojos a casa, espero los recibas—dijo este, volviendo a tomar el acelerador para arrancar.  
—Lao Wang, gracias.  
—De nada, feliz año a ti y tu hijo.

Después de colgar, se encontraba saliendo de la obra, puesto que recibió una invitación para asistir a ella por parte de A Jie, vio a Xiao Zhan saliendo en su camioneta, de hecho, A Jie lo vio por la ventanilla y le sonrío. Ella aún pensaba en la invitación que le había hecho por mensaje para cenar en su casa antes de volver a casa de sus padres para festejar el año nuevo. Huang agitó su mano para despedirse en la distancia y fue a tomar el autobús para ir a casa con su hijo.

Por fin podría ir a casa para unas vacaciones y descansar sin tener que medir cada acción, Xiao Zhan veía el camino por delante sin saber de la sorpresa que le esperaría al llegar.   
—Lo despediré en el aeropuerto.  
—Si, por cierto—Xiao Zhan saco de su bolso un sobre rojo—.Esto es para ti.  
—Lao Xiao, gracias.  
—Tu mereces estas vacaciones. Cuídate mucho.  
—Lo haré, por cierto ¿Les dirá a sus padres?  
Al escuchar esa pregunta, el Omega casi podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar. Si había alguien a quien no podía mentir, era a sus padres, ambos eran Alfas Dominantes y sabrían al instante al ver a su hijo Omega diferente. Así que asintió.  
—Mn.  
—Entiendo, buena suerte.  
—La necesitaré—suspiro él, luego le sonrío.

Antes de despedirse en el aeropuerto, le dio un sobre rojo a su conductor y se marchó hacia el avión junto a uno de sus guardaespaldas, mismo que lo acompañaría a casa el resto del camino.

. . .

Diez horas después, Wang YiBo podía ver la entrada a la ciudad de Chongqing, un lugar muy hermoso y lleno de lugares impresionantes. Navegando por las calles pudo escuchar el famoso acento de los habitantes, imaginándose a Xiao Zhan hablar de esa manera. Cruzando por una calle, vio una florería por lo que se estaciono para comprar algo.

Una disculpa solo podría tomar el sentido que merece al obsequiar unas lindas flores.  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—pregunto la encargada.  
—Ah, bueno, quiero flores—mirando toda la variedad de ellas, no sabía cuál escoger—¿Rosas?—dijo el.  
La encargada comenzó a reírse y le pregunto.  
—¿Es para su pareja?  
—Si, lo es, necesito disculparme por algo—dijo un poco apenado.  
—En ese caso—ella tomo un ramo de margaritas blancas—.Para pedir perdón no hay mejor que unas margaritas blancas, en especial si se trata de una persona sencilla y además representa el amor puro y leal.  
—¡Wou! No sabía eso, en ese caso, deme esas—le sonrío YiBo, sacando su móvil para escanear el código de la tienda.  
—Son 250 yuanes—dijo la mujer, que además de formar un hermoso ramo, agrego listones adornándolo bellamente.  
—Gracias—YiBo se despidió, pero al cruzar la calle para ir a su motocicleta, recordó que conocería a los padres de Xiao Zhan, por lo que debía llevar algo, al mirar su reloj, ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde. Había una pastelería cercana, por lo que decidió llevar algunos pastelillos.

La privada estaba en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, Wang YiBo no sabía nada de los padres de Xiao Zhan, salvo que era hijo único como él. Cuando arribo a la avenida principal, comenzó a buscar la dirección, el sol ya se había ocultado por lo que fue un poco más difícil, en especial cuando no conocía el lugar.

Encendió el GPS de su móvil y le indico que diera vuelta en la siguiente calle, fue cuando pudo verla, la casa es de dos pisos y con un jardín enorme, además de estar en una cerrada en forma de “U”, estaciono la motocicleta justo afuera de la puerta, miro por los alrededores y todo estaba tranquilo.

Al tocar el timbre, observo las luces de la casa.

“¿Quién es?”

La voz de una mujer en el intercomunicador de la reja hizo a YiBo sorprenderse.  
—Si, buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Xiao Zhan.

“¿Bo Di?”  
Se trataba de la voz de Xiao Zhan, por lo que de inmediato se abrió la puerta. YiBo se emocionó al escucharlo, y al verlo caminar hacia él, acelero su corazón. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero también un nerviosismo, ahora recién se daba cuenta que podría Xiao Zhan estar molesto por lo que paso, incluso correrlo, así que trago saliva.  
—Bo Di ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto, tallando sus brazos, dado que salió sin un abrigo.  
—Yo…bueno pensé en venir ¡Je, je! Se que dijimos que no visitaríamos a nuestros padres, aun así, después de esa pelea, no contestabas mis llamadas o respondías mis mensajes. Por favor, no me culpes por sobornar a medio mundo para tener tu dirección.  
—¿Eh?—Xiao Zhan no sabía a qué venia eso, pero YiBo comenzó a reír, así que entendió que se trataba de una broma—¡Ja, ja! Bo Di.  
—¿Me dejarías pasar?—YiBo al ver que aún estaba parado del otro lado de la reja.  
—Claro, si, lo siento—Xiao Zhan le dio el paso, y al estar frente a frente, YiBo lo abrazo.  
Fue un momento que dejo al Omega un poco conmocionado, ya que se sentía tan bien poder olfatearlo, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más relajado.  
—Te extrañe—YiBo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello ajeno, aspirando su aroma—.Es raro—dijo de pronto.  
—¿Qué cosa?—cuestiono Xiao Zhan.  
—Es que, hueles un poco diferente—YiBo se separó para verlo a la cara, a lo que Xiao Zhan comenzó a reír nervioso.  
—¡Je, je, je! Para nada, tal vez es un perfume nuevo, algunos te hacen oler diferente las feromonas, eso dicen ¡Ja, ja! Si, eso dicen—tragando saliva, YiBo se le quedo mirando y luego le sonrío.  
—Puede ser eso, ¡Oh! Déjame ver—regreso a la motocicleta por la caja de pastelillos y las flores—.Esto es para ti—YiBo entregándole las margaritas, a lo que Xiao Zhan quedo maravillado.  
—Gracias, son hermosas—sintiéndose terrible por no llamarlo antes.  
—La chica de la tienda dijo que representan el amor puro y lealtad—menciono aquello como si fuese algo increíble, a lo que Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar reír con el comentario, abrazándolo de nuevo y besando dulcemente sus labios.  
—Gracias.  
—Hijo—la voz del padre de Xiao Zhan interrumpió el momento de ambos, YiBo de inmediato se puso serio y miro al mayor, haciendo un gesto formal con la cabeza y saludando.  
—Buenas noches—al mirar el cielo ya nocturno—.Soy Wang…  
—Ya lo sabemos, pasa—dijo el, entrando en casa.  
Su modo fue algo cortante, lo que hizo erizar la piel a YiBo, a lo que Xiao Zhan tomo su mano para darle soporte.

Una vez dentro, YiBo vio a la madre de Xiao Zhan, una señora bajita y linda, ella trataba de sonreírle, pero su esposo fue directamente a ella, pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Ahora ambos mayores los veían como si estuvieran a punto de reprenderlos.  
—¡Ja, ja! Mamá, papá, él es Wang YiBo—presentándolo formalmente a sus padres.  
Solo que ninguno de los dos dijo algo, de hecho, un incómodo momento en silencio se vivió entre ellos, por lo que YiBo hablo.  
—Mucho gusto, sé que llegue de improviso, ya que Zhan Ge les había comentado que no vendría por el trabajo.  
—¿Zhan Ge?—el padre de Xiao Zhan murmuro.  
—Ah, sí, yo…  
—Bo Di me dice así—sonrío este.  
—¿Bo Di?—ahora su madre comentaba algo.  
Xiao Zhan le hacía caras a sus padres para que no continuaran con esa actitud.  
—Sabía que era joven, pero no tanto—comento su padre.  
—Bueno, son solo 6 años—dijo YiBo tomando su mano, así que ambos padres vieron el gesto y este solo sonrío.  
—Mamá, papá, por favor—les dijo Xiao Zhan, a lo que YiBo vio su incomodidad, su rostro seguía suplicante, pero lo que Wang YiBo no sabía era que un par de horas antes, Xiao Zhan les confesaba a sus padres sobre el embarazo.

Horas antes…  
Cuando Xiao Zhan cruzo por la puerta con su maleta, su madre corrió para abrazarlo y besarlo.  
—Hijo, me da tanto gusto que vuelvas a casa.  
—Mamá—este la mantuvo bajo su brazo, caminando hacia la sala. En esos momentos, su padre bajaba las escaleras.  
—Oh, hijo, bienvenido—lo saludo. Xiao Zhan fue a estrecharlo también, pero cuando los tres se sentaron en la sala para hablar, ambos Alfas percibieron un cambio en sus feromonas.  
—¿Qué es eso?—su madre se acercó a Xiao Zhan, tomando su mano.  
—¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?—el Omega tratando de disimular.  
—Tus feromonas están mezcladas, es como si… ¿Hijo no me digas que tú?—se alarmo ella.  
—¿Qué dices?—su padre también se sorprendió.  
—Mamá, sabía que se darían cuenta.  
Ella lo vio de arriba abajo, luego a su esposo.  
—¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo? Cariño, di algo—ella hablaba tan rápido y hacia tantas preguntas que no lo dejaba contestar. Su padre por otro lado se levantó del sofá y camino por la sala.  
—¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Te inculcamos buenas costumbres, no estas casado y ni siquiera conocemos a tu Alfa, ¿estas marcado?—su padre le miro directo a los ojos.  
Xiao Zhan mantuvo la calma y respiro profundo, hablándoles de la situación. Después de un rato, los dos mayores se calmaron y volvieron a sus asiento, uno al lado del otro.  
—¿Dices que el cree que no puede tener hijos debido a su condición?—pregunto su madre.  
—Mn—asintió el Omega—.YiBo había utilizado esos supresores por mucho tiempo y aunque estabilizaban su enfermedad inmunitaria, también disminuían su probabilidad de tener hijos.   
—Entonces ¿Cómo paso esto?—cuestiono su padre.  
—Fue mi culpa, yo—le era difícil explicar esto a sus padres, hablar sobre relaciones con los padres siempre es difícil para cualquier hijo, en especial un Omega masculino—.Entre en celo.  
—¿Qué? Pero eres un Omega Dominante, puedes controlarlo si solo tomas tus supresores y—mientras debatía, su madre lo vio y Xiao Zhan negaba con un gesto, dado que el confesaba haber dejado los supresores—.Hijo ¿Cómo pudiste?  
—No sé si puedo decir que fue un error o una bendición, el doctor dijo que esto aumento la posibilidad de procrear. Aunque solo había 2% de probabilidad, paso. Y estoy feliz, YiBo es el hombre a quien amo.  
—Ni siquiera lo conocemos, a este Alfa y ya estamos por ser abuelos—su padre se dejó caer en el sofá hacia atrás, su esposa apretó su pierna.  
—Bueno, pero ¿Qué dijo él?  
—Eso—Xiao Zhan desvío la mirada un momento—.No lo sabe.  
—¿Qué?—de nueva cuenta sus padres caían en las decisiones erráticas de su hijo, algo que era difícil de creer, dado que habían criado a un hombre muy asertivo.  
Después de decirles sobre la carrera de YiBo y su próximo paso, ellos no podían estar en más desacuerdo con él. Sin embargo, entendían su postura, aunque fuese un poco.  
—Voy a tener este bebé en secreto, de todos, de mis fans, de mi empresa, de mis amigos, y hasta de Bo Di—suspiró al decir eso—.No quiero afectar a nadie, tengo planeado todo y espero que ustedes me apoyen, porque no podría lograrlo sin su ayuda—dijo muy serio.  
Los dos mayores lo vieron a los ojos, la determinación que ahora mostraba era más que impresionante, la fuerza de voluntad de su hijo, mezclada con la felicidad del próximo nacimiento de su hijo, solo podría traducirse como amor, un amor puro que lo impulsaba.

Sin siquiera poder reclamar algo más, sus padres aceptaron, y su madre lo estrecho entre sus brazos. Cuando de pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta, fue entonces que Wang YiBo llego a casa de Xiao Zhan, y ahora se encontraban en tal predicamento.


	24. Capítulo 24 “Un te amo, una promesa, anillos”

La llegada de Wang YiBo no era esperaba por la familia, el bailarín idol veía la puerta emocionado y al mismo tiempo con miedo, pero no sé iría sin verlo o hablar con Xiao Zhan. Mientras decidía, al otro lado de la calle, un automóvil de color negro se estaciona, es extraño dado que dicho vehículo parecía haberlo seguido desde Luoyang sin que se diera cuenta ¿Quién era está persona sospechosa?

Regresando a los acontecimientos y ahora que Xiao Zhan tenía enfrente a su Alfa, debía moverse con cautela, no podía negar que se emocionaba de verlo, en especial ese ser que crecía en su interior, ya que cada que lo sentía cerca podía percibir su calor, y aunque La noticia apenas era procesada por sus padres y al mismo, el Alfa del que se embarazo estaba ahí, cualquiera se sentiría incomodo, y YiBo no tenía la más mínima idea en lo que se metía, ni de porque esas miradas, hasta que Xiao Zhan logro calmar la situación con sus gestos de súplica hacia sus padres.

Una madre haría lo que fuese por su hijo, y rozo el dorso de la mano de su esposo quien de inmediato sintió su intención, forzadamente sonrió a YiBo.  
—Deberíamos invitarte a cenar, ¿nos acompañarías?   
YiBo les sonrió a ambos, cambiando el ambiente tenso, y de inmediato saco la caja de pastelillos.  
—Traje esto, no sabía que podría gustarles así que vienen de todos los sabores.  
—¡Ja, ja! Bo Di, gracias—le dijo Xiao Zhan tomo la caja.  
—Si, haré la cena, hijo deberías llevar a YiBo arriba.  
—¿Qué?—refuto el padre de Xiao Zhan, pero ella pellizco su mano.  
—Si, debería mamá.  
Xiao Zhan veía el esfuerzo de sus padres y de inmediato empujó la espalda de YiBo.  
—Vamos, te mostraré mi habitación de joven.  
—¡Wou! Gracias, con permiso.

Y así el Omega lo llevo escaleras arriba, mientras sus padres fueron a la cocina. Los dos aun trataban de asimilar que se trataba del Alfa de su hijo.  
—¿Qué se supone que hagamos?—cuestiono el padre de Xiao Zhan a su esposa.  
—Todo lo que podamos para cuidar a nuestro hijo y a nuestro nieto que viene en camino—bajo la voz su mujer.  
—Pero es realmente joven, 22 años por dios—suspiro el mayor.  
—Cariño, tu hijo lo quiere y ahora espera un bebé suyo. No queda nada más que apoyarlo.  
—Es una locura, le diré ahora mismo a ese mocoso que embarazo a mi hijo y se haga responsable ¿Por qué él tiene que pagar por todo?  
—Estoy tan impactada como tú, amor. Sin embargo, es la decisión de tu hijo, no nos corresponde decirle. Y por favor, comportarte, después de todo, el será tu yerno.  
—Yerno, yerno…es un Alfa Recesivo.  
—Cariño—regaño su esposa.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, estoy siendo demasiado prejuicioso—suspiro el—.Tratare, lo prometo.  
—Bien hecho, además no lo conocemos, puede que sea un buen chico. No hay que juzgar antes de conocerlo correctamente solo por ser un Recesivo, ambos sabemos que hay Alfas Dominantes idiotas como esos que lo rondaban durante su periodo de secundaria y preparatoria.  
—Si, así que lo haré, lo haré. 

En la habitación al fondo del pasillo, Xiao Zhan abrió la puerta para mostrar su antiguo cuarto, el cual tenía esos afiches de cantantes de hace algunos años, también había uno que otro de animaciones e incluso unos de anime.  
—No sabía que a Zhan Ge le gustaba el anime.  
—Bueno, me gustan algunos. Mi amor por el diseño me llevo a ellos.  
YiBo paseo por la pared admirándolos, hasta que concentró su mirada en el escritorio del fondo, donde tenía muchos bocetos pegados a su alrededor.  
—Son tus trabajos, ¿cierto?  
—Si, de la universidad. Aunque vivía en el campus, los fines de semana la pasaba en casa, así que diseñaba desde aquí.  
—No te divertías, ¿eh?—sonrío YiBo, viendo de cerca unas manos tan detalladas.  
—¡Ja, ja! Si, bueno era lo que llaman "Matado", pero también tenía mis eventos extracurriculares.  
—¿En serio?  
—Si, estaba en el coro, en el club de debate, también solía ayudar a los maestros y daba asesorías—mientras explicaba su pequeña vida universitaria, YiBo admiraba ese brillo que parecía despedir, después de todo se trataba de un Omega preparado, que incluso no se hubiera dedicado al canto y actuación, sobresaldría en lo que sea, estaba sonriendo en la hermosa persona que su corazón le dio para amar, pero entre todo eso algo surgió, una pequeña inseguridad—.Solo solía salir algunas veces—Xiao Zhan de pronto vio como YiBo bajo la cabeza y fue a sentarse en la cama—¿Bo Di?

“Si deseas que sea tu pareja para toda la vida, hazte responsable por ello, eres un Alfa no un Beta”

Las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su mente.  
—¿Eh?—respondió distraído.  
—¿Qué pasa?—Xiao Zhan al verlo cabizbajo.  
Este sonrío y lo miro a la cara.  
—Solo pensaba en la suerte de haberte conocido.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo soy el que tuvo suerte ¡Ja, ja!  
—Bueno, sin ese accidente no hubiese tenido que trabajar extra y llegar a Day Day Up, bailar para Han Ge o si quiera pisar un escenario. Nada de esto hubiese ocurrido y estaría a punto de convertirme en un verdadero corredor.  
—Bo Di, tu brillas por ti mismo, sin importar que estuviera ahí o no, estoy orgulloso de ti—Xiao Zhan se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano—le sonrió y dijo—.Yo no creo en el destino, creo que nosotros elegimos el camino y lo que hacemos en él, Bo Di tu eres una persona increíble y sin que estuviera en tu dirección, tu encontrarías la manera de llegar a tu meta, así que—apretó fuerte su mano y mirándolo fijo, dijo—.Jamás dejes que alguien más en tu vida te diga que no puedes, no hables, solo actúa.  
Esa repentina baja de autoestima fue por la increíble persona que es Xiao Zhan, temiendo no poder darle lo que merece en un futuro. Pero, agradecía el haberlo conocido ya que lo amaba más que a nada en ese mundo. Se inclino hacia él, tocó su mejilla y lo besó. El Omega sentía el calor de sus labios y como se humedecían, sin dudarlo, YiBo tumbo a Xiao Zhan en su cama, besándolo un poco más profundo, tras esa intensa sesión de besos, el Alfa solo se recostó a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Por su parte, Xiao Zhan se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, podía percibir como su bebé se calmaba con las feromonas de YiBo, pensando una vez más en decirle. Siempre tenía ese conflicto interior, aunque decía que no dudaba de su decisión cada que veía a YiBo quería decirle.  
—Bo Di.  
—¿Mn?  
—Tu... ¿Si quisieras tener hijos?  
—¿Eh?—YiBo se incorporó en la cama, sentándose a lo que Xiao Zhan también lo hizo—¿Hablas de ser padres?  
—Si—asintió el mayor.  
—No lo sé, me gustan los niños—comenzó a reírse—.Aun así no me veo como padre ¡Ja, ja! Sino como un hermano mayor.  
—Y si—Xiao Zhan se llevó la mano al vientre—.Y si...  
—Zhan Ge sé que debemos pensar en el futuro, algún día te pediré que te cases conmigo, tendremos una linda casa como está, y si quieres un hijo—YiBo soltó un suspiro—.Buscare la manera de dárselo a Zhan Ge, adoptar o no lo sé, ¿Debe haber otros métodos?—le sonrió el menor.  
—Si, debe—murmuro Xiao Zhan entristeciéndose—¿Qué pasaría si fuese hoy?—soltó la pregunta.  
—¿Eh?—YiBo comenzó a reír—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Zhan Ge soy demasiado joven ¿No crees? Incluso si quisiera ¿Que podría ofrecerte? ¿Y tú carrera? Hay tanto que puedes hacer aún, no eres viejo así que no pienses en eso.   
—No es necesario, yo podría...  
—Zhan Ge un Alfa debe ser el proveedor, suena arcaico, pero es lo correcto, ¿no?  
—Si, pero Bo Di ese no es el tema—Xiao Zhan tomo su mano y estaba por llevarla a su vientre, cuando YiBo la retiro, levantándose de la cama.  
—Zhan Ge no es viejo, podemos esperar hasta que al menos pueda darte un futuro, no falta mucho, cuando esté en esa carrera en julio y la gane, porque lo haré, no voy a dudar—sonaba tan seguro.  
—Si—bajo la mirada el Omega, de nuevo le demostraba que no estaba preparado, respiro profundo y le sonrío—.Lo esperaré.  
—Bien, vamos abajo, tus padres deben estar ansiosos por lo que podríamos estar haciendo—echándole un la mirada de complicidad.  
—¡Ja, ja! Si.  
Mientras salían de la habitación, Xiao Zhan veía esa espalda y se preguntaba por su reacción al enterarse que ese futuro del que habla estaba más cerca de lo que espera. Sabía que podría odiarlo por ocultarlo, incluso estaba consciente de que esa decisión estaba siendo egoísta, pero solo intentaba proteger todo su mundo, YiBo y su hijo. 

La pareja regreso al comedor, la comida ya casi estaba lista puesto que desde temprano la madre de Xiao Zhan preparaba algo especial para darle la bienvenida a su hijo. YiBo volvió a agradecer que lo invitaran a cenar, pronto los cuatro se sentaron.

La mesa estaba llena de los platillos favoritos de Xiao Zhan, ya que su madre no tenía idea de que estaba embarazado, y de inmediato le puso justo frente a él, los menos picantes.  
—Es mejor estos para ti, el picante podría hacerles—ella hizo una seña con la vista hacia abajo, a lo que Xiao Zhan asintió sutilmente, pero olvido otra cosa, no solo su bebé le haría daño el picante, sino que cierta persona no lo toleraba, mirando hacia YiBo.  
El Alfa veía con cierto temor el resto de los platillos.   
—¿No son de tu agrado?—pregunto la madre de Xiao Zhan al ver que YiBo tardaba en decidir que probar primero—.Oh, ¿Qué debo hacer?...—pero YiBo de inmediato dijo.  
—¡No, no! Es que es tan delicioso que no sé qué comer primero—YiBo tomo lo primero que estaba enfrente, al masticar pudo sentir el ardor en su lengua. Xiao Zhan estaba divertido al ver que se esforzaba por tragar el trozo de pollo picante, pero tosió un poco.  
—Wou, wou, toma, toma—Xiao Zhan le pasó un vaso con agua, incluso le dio golpecitos en la espalda.  
—¡Cof, cof! Gracias Zhan Ge—bebió rápido y luego miro los rostros de los padres de Xiao Zhan, ellos estaban atentos a como el Omega lo trataba, riendo. Su hijo se les quedó mirando, así como YiBo, avergonzado por lo que hizo, comenzó a reír.  
—Hijo en definitiva serás una buena mamá—comento su padre.  
Xiao Zhan se había echado un trago de té y casi lo escupe, y ahora era YiBo quien lo ayudaba pasándole una servilleta.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—¡Cof, cof! Si—miro a su padre por ese comentario sin intención, por su parte su madre le dio un puntapié, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.  
—Vamos a comer, si—el señor volvió a su plato. Xiao Zhan quería dejar ese tema, en especial cuando YiBo los veía extraño.  
—Ya se, prueba los fideos, tiene hojuelas de ajo, es tu favorito—Xiao Zhan prácticamente le metió los fideos a la boca.  
—Oh, si, gracias—YiBo asintió dos veces, apenas tragado y miro a sus padres quienes repentinamente le sonrieron, para luego tomarse de las manos.  
—¿Creen que lo consiento demasiado?  
—Algo—YiBo pasando la mano detrás de Xiao Zhan, tocando su espalda, riendo los cuatro.

La cena continuo, platicando amenamente y el Omega veía por fin a sus padres siendo abiertos con YiBo, pese al pequeño incidente. Xiao Zhan volvió a servirse rábanos encurtidos, siendo su tercer plato, ya que tenía cierta fascinación con ellos, debido a Rabanito.  
—Hey no deberías comer tanto de eso—regaño su madre.  
—Si, hijo pensé que no te gustaban—comento su padre.  
—Zhan Ge ¿No te gustaban?—miro Xiao Zhan con esa sonrisa en su rostro.  
—No, no, te hará daño, te van a inflamar el estómago—su madre alejo el plato. YiBo se le quedó mirando, no entendía muy lo que pasaba.  
—Bien, se supone que debo seguir mi dieta—suspiro llevándose los cubiertos a la boca.

Después de la cena y comer esos pastelillos, la familia se sentó en la sala, lo que parecía un interrogatorio a su futuro yerno.  
—Mi hijo dice que eres motociclista profesional.  
—Si, lo seré—YiBo dejando el té a un lado—.Digo, me invitaron a participar en la carrera de Zhuhai y necesitaba un mentor, hace poco lo conseguí.  
—¿Qué hay del baile?—esta vez pregunto la madre de Xiao Zhan.  
—Eso, el programa va muy bien, es una gran oportunidad que me dieron. Creo que tendré patrocinadores sin problemas.  
—Bo Di hace muchas cosas, baila genial, canta, deberían verlo rapear, es un chico talentoso—alabo Xiao Zhan mirándole con gran entusiasmo.

Se hizo tarde y la plática se alargó más de lo esperado, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya pasaban de las 11.  
—La habitación de huéspedes—menciono la madre de Xiao Zhan.  
—No, no quisiera molestar.  
—¿Molestar? Por lo que se, un día serás parte de la familia—dijo el padre.  
—Eh, yo...—YiBo les sonrió sin poder decir más.

Xiao Zhan lo llevo a la habitación y le dio mantas y una almohada, ayudándole a retirar los cojines.  
—Eso fue...intenso—comento el Alfa.  
—Lo siento, mis padres estaban preocupados por mí.  
—Espero haberles dado una buena impresión—YiBo rascó su barbilla.  
—Yo creo que si—le guiño el ojo el mayor—.Buenas noches, Bo Di.  
—Buenas noches—YiBo lo acorraló contra la puerta, Xiao Zhan estiró su cuello para hacer notar su altura y negó con un gesto—.Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Una vez solo, Xiao Zhan no podía dejar de sonreír, se llevó la mano al vientre.  
—Rabanito estás feliz de que papá esté cerca, ¿cierto? Descuida, que cuidare de papá para que siempre esté bien, debes confiar en mamá.

El timbre de un correo electrónico llegó a su móvil, fue hasta el escritorio y se sentó a leer, dado que provenía de su médico.  
—Información del embarazo—murmuro, leyendo atentamente.

"Las primeras semanas del embarazo Omega son críticas para el no nato, el lazo entre la madre y este se vuelve más fuerte, y por ende es peligroso para el Omega sufrir alguna depresión, si cuenta con la ayuda de las feromonas de su Alfa todo será más fácil, sin embargo, en casos en qué lo Alfas no reconozco a su Omega o no haya lazo de por medio, es primordial mantener la estabilidad emocional incluso con ayuda de medicamentos y de la familia.

Pasando la etapa crítica de las primeras 8 semanas, se vuelve más tranquilo y solo con los síntomas de un embarazo común. Excepto al llegar a las 16—20 semanas aproximadamente donde el Omega tienda a necesitar de nuevo a su Alfa, he aquí donde otros síntomas se manifiestan...procuré..."

El estómago de Xiao Zhan comenzó a gruñir, y más que eso, los antojos lo invadieron de nuevo, era difícil seguir la dieta si todo el tiempo pensaba en comida chatarra.  
—Ah, Rabanito sé que tienes hambre, pero si como algo más, la dieta...¿Por qué no te antoja fruta o algo más sano?—este se mordió un poco los labios y recordó el bolso que dejó en la sala, el cual podría tener esas frituras saladas con cubierta de chocolate. Miro la hora y ya habían pasado de las 2 de la mañana al estar entretenido en la lectura, sus padres deberían estar durmiendo así que lentamente fue hasta la puerta y la abrió muy despacio, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, se aventuró.

Unos pasos hacia las escaleras cuando alguien le hablo en voz baja.  
—¿Zhan Ge?  
—Ah...Bo Di—se cubrió la boca para no gritar por la sorpresa, el Alfa lo tomo por la mano al ver qué del susto casi se tropieza.  
—¿Qué haces a esta hora?  
—Bueno... ¿Qué haces tú?  
—Me dio sed—contesto YiBo de manera natural.  
—¡Je, je! Yo igual.  
—Ah—aun así, YiBo le lanzaba esa mirada sospechosa.  
—Bien, tenemos hambre—hizo un leve puchero.  
—¿Tenemos?—YiBo ladeó la cabeza un poco.  
—¿Dije eso? No, no dije tengo hambre.  
—Bien, supongo que tantas dietas hacen estragos, no te detendré mientas no comas algo que te haga daño—le sonrió YiBo.  
—¿En serio?—los ojos del Omega casi brillaron al escuchar decirle eso.  
—Si, vamos.

Fueron a la sala y cuando Xiao Zhan abrió su bolso, nada. Resulta que sus frituras debieron ser incautadas.  
—A Jie—suspiro al no poder comerlas.  
YiBo regreso de beber agua de la cocina y lo vio triste.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—Bo Di...mis papas—suspiro el Omega.  
—¿Papas?

Luego de una breve explicación de como oculto en su bolso de viaje unos bocadillos por la famosa "dieta" a que A Jie lo tenía sometido sin revelar que eran sus antojos del embarazo y al parecer fueron encontrados por su asistente antes de viajar, dejándolo triste.  
—¿Y por qué no vamos a comprar más?  
—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?—los ojos de Xiao Zhan se iluminaron.  
—Si—YiBo subió por las llaves de su motocicleta girándolas en su dedo.

A las dos de la mañana ambos salieron con mascarillas y gorras a comprar frituras, sonaba tonto, pero Xiao Zhan no podría dormir si no comía eso. Cuando la puerta de la cochera se abrió para que salieran en la motocicleta, al otro lado de la calle en un automóvil negro una lente profesional los apuntaba y fotografiaba. 

Llegaron a una tienda de conveniencia y sin llamar mucho la atención, comprando varias cosas. YiBo salió primero viendo una máquina de dulces, de esas que echas una moneda y te da un regalo sorpresa, así como un caramelo, todo dentro de una esfera, el Alfa vio algo interesante, saco una moneda y en lo que Xiao Zhan salía, saco no una esfera, sino varias.  
—¿Qué haces?—le pregunto el mayor al ver qué tenía unas 5 esferas en la mano y otras en los bolsillos.  
—¿Ah? No, nada. Es que recordé estás cosas de niño.  
—Si, yo también solía pedirle dinero a mi mamá para sacar algo, una vez logré obtener el robot XLG coleccionable, aún lo tengo en mi cuarto, es tan pequeño, pero fue un logro.  
—¡Ja, ja! No imagino a Zhan Ge con esto.

Fue divertido para Xiao Zhan, estar en casa y sentirse casi como un chico normal junto a YiBo, sin tener que ocultarse o hacer citas secretas.

Después de eso condujeron por ahí, sentándose en unas bancas del parque, hablaron por horas, riendo de sus anécdotas.  
—¡Ja, ja! Así que de niño estabas en el coro.  
—Si, mi madre me dijo que era bueno para mí, supongo que es cierto.  
—Al menos no te llegó a vestir como niña—suspiro el Alfa.  
—¿Eso hizo?  
—Cuando tenía 7 años, no tenía con quién dejarme y debía ir a una fiesta solo para mujeres, algo de una asociación para la que trabajaba. Así que compro un vestido y diadema rosas y me llevo, recuerdo que dijo "Hijo quédate aquí, mamá lo lamenta mucho, te llevará a comer helados después de esto". Y así me dejó por una hora.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! No imagino a Bo Di vestido de niña.  
—Si claro, mi madre quiso una niña siempre, de hecho, hubo una época en la que tenía el cabello un poco largo y rubio, le gustó mucho—YiBo estiró las piernas en la banca y recargando su cabeza hacia atrás.  
—¿En serio? Me hubiese gustado verte.  
—Si eso quieres—YiBo saco su móvil y pasando el brazo por detrás de la espalda de Xiao Zhan para acercarse, le mostro una fotografía de esa época.  
—¡Ah! Luces tan lindo.  
—No soy lindo.  
—Lo eres—Xiao Zhan no paraba de reír, a lo que YiBo lo abrazo y para callarlo, lo beso.  
Tras eso, se quedaron tranquilos, solo que el Alfa se llevó la mano hacia los bolsillos, mientras que Xiao Zhan observaba los juegos infantiles del parque, y YiBo le pregunto.  
—Zhan Ge ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?—la pregunta sonó tan casual, pero Xiao Zhan se quedó atónito.  
—¿Eh?  
—Espera, no te lo estoy pidiendo ahora, digo, si te lo pediré, solo... ¡Ah!—YiBo ni siquiera sabía porque lo dijo de ese modo, sonrojándose—.Si quieres hacerlo, ¿o no?  
El rostro de Xiao Zhan simplemente mostró una dulce sonrisa, tomándolos de sus mejillas y apretando.  
—¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?—le cuestionó el mayor. YiBo tomo sus manos y en una de ellas coloco ambos anillos. Eso fue inesperado para Xiao Zhan, aunque era obvio que se trataban de anillos de plástico, se veía tan lindo, luego recordó lo que había en esa maquinita de dulces fuera de la tienda.  
—Si Zhan Ge me espera, prometo que un día voy a darle uno de verdad.  
—Si, te prometo que siempre te esperaré lo que sea necesario—besándolo.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de YiBo quien estaba durmiendo a su lado tras la escapada nocturna a comprar chatarra.   
Xiao Zhan sonrió al verlo.  
—Buenos días—hablo en voz baja al pensar que sus padres pudieran escucharlos.  
YiBo apretó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Xiao Zhan, pese a que seguía profundamente adormilado. El Omega sostenía en sus manos los anillos con una cadena que había tomados de sus cosas, puesto que YiBo le pidió que guardara ambos anillos juntos para un día hacerlo oficial.  
—Te amo—besando su frente.  
—Yo te amo más—le sonrió el menor.

Después de eso, YiBo volvió a la habitación y espero a que los padres de Xiao Zhan despertarán para bajar. Esta vez el desayuno sería mucho más ameno. Huevo, tocino y frutas para comer.  
—¿Por qué no baja?—pregunto el padre de Xiao Zhan a su esposa, mientras leía las noticias.   
YiBo esperaba en la mesa, hacía unos minutos lo dejo en su cuarto y juraba que vio a Xiao Zhan solo ir al baño.  
—Iré a ver—les dijo su madre.  
—Yo voy—se levantó YiBo.  
—No, no cariño, voy yo—le sonrió ella dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

La señora encontró a Xiao Zhan en el baño, sujetando el retrete con esas terribles nauseas, ella entro y palmeó la espalda de su hijo, pasándole una toalla.  
—Tranquilo, tranquilo—le susurraba.  
—Mamá...yo…  
—Lo sé, es horrible—lo ayudo a levantarse y con una sonrisa le dijo—.Ve a limpiarte y yo te hare un té de jengibre.  
—Si—este asintió y fue a su habitación.

Para cuando Xiao Zhan bajo al comedor, YiBo le veía preocupado.  
—¿Esta todo bien?  
—Si, descuida—le sonrío, tomando el té que ya estaba caliente en la mesa, pero no quiso comer nada más porque aún sentía como su garganta dolía.  
Después del desayuno, YiBo recibió una llamada y salió de la casa para contestar.

Xiao Zhan por su parte fue abrazado por su madre.  
—Si te marcara no te sentirías tan mal, al recibir seguido las feromonas de tu Alfa los síntomas…  
—Mamá, lo sé. Pero estoy bien, descuida.  
—¿Nauseas?—corroboro su padre al escucharlo, su esposo se lo confirmo con un gesto.

Afuera, YiBo platicaba con Wang Han y de algo que salió en último momento para el programa especial de año nuevo, por lo que YiBo debía regresar a casa. Le explico a Xiao Zhan lo que sucedió y le pidió permiso para dejar su motocicleta, ya que tomaría un tren para ser más rápido, dado que quería evitar los aviones.

El Omega y sus padres no vieron el problema, así que a mediodía YiBo se despedía de ellos, agradeciendo su hospitalidad.  
—Fue un placer, vuelve cuando quieras.  
—Gracias—YiBo les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse y Xiao Zhan decidió acompañarlo hacia la entrada, claro que en el camino se detuvieron.  
—Háblame cuando llegues, no quiero preocuparme.  
—Si, regresare por la motocicleta.  
—Si quieres puedo enviarla de regreso, pediré una grúa.  
—Bueno—asintió YiBo, quien dio un paso al frente y por sorpresa paso la mano tras la nuca de Xiao Zhan, besándolo. El Omega se sonrojo un poco, en especial al saber que sus padres seguro los estaban viendo desde la casa—.Hasta luego.  
—Si—Xiao Zhan aun sostenía su mano, YiBo bajo la vista y sonrío, tras un instante logro soltarlo—.Adiós.  
—Adiós.

Wang YiBo fue hasta la siguiente esquina donde había llamado a un conductor para llevarlo a la estación de trenes. Xiao Zhan se quedó ahí un rato, cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta para entrar un leve resplandor lo deslumbro, busco con la vista y solo pudo ver como un automóvil subía la ventanilla para luego arrancar e irse. No sabía porque, pero tuvo un extraño presentimiento por ello, mismo que o guardo y entro casa.

El viaje fue de un par de horas para Wang YiBo y pudo volver a casa, donde recibió al equipo de filmación para el programa. El cual fue todo un éxito, los fans del bailarín cada día eran más y con ello significaba que no podría caminar libremente sin ser reconocido.

Xiao Zhan vio el programa con sus padres ese domingo y fue así como conoció a los padres de YiBo, dado que salieron en una pequeña capsula, donde los presento al público.

Solo que algo ocurría, las redes sociales explotaron ese fin de semana, el topic era sin dudas las famosas fotografías de Xiao Zhan cerca de su residencia en Chongqing besándose con alguien. Todos especulaban sobre una relación secreta con algún Alfa, pero en ningún momento se veía su rostro, de hecho, estaba cubierto como si alguien tratara de mantenerlo en cubierto. 

¿Qué significaba eso?

El Idol Omega recibió una llamada muy temprano, pasaría unos días más en casa antes de volver a trabajar, pero al contestar se trataba de su manager.

Llamada…  
—Buenos días, es raro que me lla…  
—Lo lamento, pero debemos apresurar el plan—le dijo su manager.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿No has visto las noticias? Busca en Weibo ahora—le ordeno su manager.

Xiao Zhan abrió la pantalla con su Weibo y ahí estaba, en primera publicación con más de 2 millones de vistas, el Omega no entendía cómo es que paso eso. Dado que no solo eran las fotografías de su casa, sino había otras en el estacionamiento del hotel.


	25. Capítulo 25 “El plan de Xiao Zhan”

Esa mañana, A Jie estaba desayunando con el asistente de YiBo, quien la había invitado y también los acompañaba su hijo pequeño. Era la primera mujer desde la muerte de su esposa que dejaba acercar a su hijo. Sin embargo, el bello momento se vería afectado, iniciando con una llamada a la asistente del manager de Xiao Zhan, cuando ella colgó, tomo sus cosas.  
—Lo siento, debo irme.  
—¿Paso algo?  
—Si, es Lao Xiao—ella los dejo ahí.  
El asistente de YiBo no entendía nada y una alerta en su móvil llamo su atención, cuando la vio, lo supo. De inmediato llamo a YiBo, quien seguro seguía en Luoyang en la casa de sus padres, puesto que dijo viajaría a mitad de semana.

Llamada…  
—Lao Wang, yo…  
—Lo siento, Huang Ge estoy en el aeropuerto, regreso a…  
—Espere, ¿no ha visto las noticias?  
—¿Qué noticias?  
YiBo sentía que eso era extraño, de inmediato busco en Weibo y ahí estaba la publicación, era una fotografía suya con Xiao Zhan besándolo, acompañándolo en el jardín de su casa y en el parque aquella noche que fueron comprar papas fritas, pero su rostro había sido borrado.  
—¿Lo vio?—pregunto su asistente, dado que se quedó callado.  
—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién hizo esto?—alzo la voz sin importarle donde estaba, asustando a una señora sentada en una silla a unos pasos de él.  
—Así que es usted—suspiro Chen Huang.  
—Claro que soy yo, estuve con Zhan Ge esos días, pero ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Por qué solo mi rostro fue borrado?  
—No lo sé, por favor, le ruego que no diga nada por el momento.  
—¿Qué no diga nada? Zhan Ge está siendo criticado.  
—Si, lo sé, pero si alguien borro su rostro, es…  
—¿Crees que fue a propósito?  
—No estoy seguro. La empresa del Sr. Xiao Zhan es una de las fuertes de la industria, ahora mismo deben estar trabajando con esto.  
—Huang Ge, eso no me importa, te juro que, si encuentro al idiota que hizo esto, voy a…  
Wang YiBo estaba furioso, tanto que pateo un asiento en el aeropuerto, la mujer se asustó, YiBo la miro y está prácticamente huyo. Al menos tenía la cara cubierta con una mascarilla y gorro, el Alfa colgó la llamada sin decir nada más.

Su asistente tuvo un mal presentimiento a lo que llevo a su hijo de regreso a casa para ir a esperar a YiBo al aeropuerto cuando llegara y que hiciera una escena.

. . .

En Chongqing, Xiao Zhan dejaba su casa y se despedía de sus padres.  
—Hijo ¿Quién haría esto?  
—No lo sé madre, pero no deben preocuparse—les sonrío su hijo, abrazando a su madre—.Por favor, no hablen con nadie de esto, enviare seguridad para ustedes, no quisiera que ustedes sufran por mí.  
—No te preocupes por nosotros, tu padre sabe cuidarse solo, ve a arreglar tus asuntos y pase lo que pase—el hombre tomo la mano de su esposa y ella termino la frase.  
—Estaremos contigo, y también con nuestro nieto.  
Xiao Zhan asintió y subió al vehículo que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, además su manager envío seguridad extra con él para que estuviera aislado hasta su regrese.

A pocas horas de que inicio la circulación de esas fotografías en Weibo, los comentarios aumentaban algunos manifestando su molestia al decir que fueron engañados por su idol favorito, aunque claro que había otros que lo defendían diciendo que un Omega tiene derecho a encontrar a su Alfa destinado, la guerra entre los fanáticos desato toda clase de discusiones, incluso algunos se preguntaban ¿Quién era ese Alfa que enamoro a su querido Xiao Zhan? Pensando que debía ser un Alfa Dominante millonario o un idol del medio, sin llegar a pensar que se trataba de un Alfa Recesivo o hasta un Beta.

La asistente de Xiao Zhan se reunió con el manager Gao en su oficina, la mujer veía como el hombre hacia llamadas sin parar y todas eran relacionadas con su jefe.  
—No, el terminara sus trabajos programados. No debe preocuparse, si rompe el contrato deberá pagar la multa. Entiendo, él es un profesional, no, la empresa está manejando esto, si, gracias.

Mientras lo esperaba sentada en el sofá y lo escuchaba tratando de mantener la carrera de Xiao Zhan a flote, ella recordó aquel día cuando escucho su plan. Regresaba después de verse con Chen Huang para hablar sobre el embarazo de Xiao Zhan y que no le dijera nada a YiBo, como un secreto para ambos, en ese entonces la llamaron para verse con el manager Gao, así como Xiao Zhan.

Hace un poco más de una semana…  
La última en llegar a la oficina de la empresa fue ella, vio a Xiao Zhan y el manager Gao en el elevador y prácticamente corrió hasta donde ellos. Claro que el idol presiono el botón para detener el elevador, subiendo juntos.  
—¿Me dirá lo que está pasando?  
—Yo, le dije sobre mi condición.  
—¡¿Qué?!—ella quedo impactada, así que esperaba que tuvieran su renuncia esperándola arriba.  
—Relájate.  
—¿Cómo me pide que me relaje? Esto es una locura, el me culpara por no hacer mi trabajo.  
—Jie, tranquila.  
Ella respiro hondo un par de veces, al bajar del elevador, la asistente del manager Gao los recibió y los llevo una sala privada.

En cuanto entraron, el manager cambio oprimió el botón para cambiar los vitrales de la sala a uno obscuro.  
—Manager Gao—saludo ella, cuando vio el rostro de Xiao Zhan, este lucia muy serio.  
—Tu, tu debiste decirme lo que estaba pasando ¡No es así!—alzo la voz a la mujer.  
—Yo…yo lo siento—dijo ella.  
Estaba tan furioso que olvido su estatus y de pronto, sintió una opresión en su pecho, al mirar hacia Xiao Zhan este le dirigía una mirada penetrante, se trataba de su gen Dominante, dado que, aunque los Betas no puedan olfatear sus feromonas, podían percibir los ligeros cambios en su estado dominante.  
—Si culpara a alguien, ese soy yo—dijo Xiao Zhan, extremadamente serio.  
—Perdón, me exalte—dijo el manager, regresando a su asiento.  
—A Jie, lo siento—le sonrío Xiao Zhan palmeando su hombro.  
Ella se sentó al lado del Omega, mientras que el manager se calmó, encendiendo el proyector en la pared, donde mostraba unas publicaciones en Weibo recientes.   
—Esta es una publicación de hace unas semanas que menciona el atraso de la agenda de Sr. Xiao Zhan por su celo, aunque nosotros tratamos de controlar este evento, queda marcado que no supiste cuidarte. Y eso no es todo, hay otra publicación de un incidente durante la filmación del comercial de Budweiser, no sé cómo se filtró eso, pero dicen que no estabas mostrando su profesionalismo.  
—Eso fue mi culpa, yo me tropecé y…—cuando ella intentaba dar la excusa, Xiao Zhan le miro para que no dijera más.  
—Eso no es todo, porque también apareció esta publicación de una fotografía del estacionamiento del hotel, a altas horas de la noche del año pasado y aunque no se alcanzaba a ver su rostro, aseguraban que se trata de Xiao Zhan, quien salió furtivamente para verse con alguien—dijo el Beta—¿Hay algo que tenga que decir?  
La asistente se quedó callada, puesto que Xiao Zhan así se lo pidió, una vez que termino de exponer el motivo de su llamada urgente, el Idol dijo.  
—Todo eso es mi responsabilidad.  
—La verdad estas publicaciones ya no importan, la empresa se deshizo de ellas como era debido, todos los idols en alguna parte de su carrera reciben esta clase de amarillismo. Pero, lo que importa aquí es el siguiente paso que decidiste, después de esa llamada, sobre tu…tu estado—el manager no sabía cómo referirse a su embarazo.  
—Me hare cargo de ello, pero ya que estamos hablando de esto, quiero decir algo—agrego Xiao Zhan. Su manager hizo un gesto para que continuara.  
—El contrato estará sujeto a renovación en dos meses—dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—Si, es correcto.  
—¿Y si no quiero renovarlo?—cuestiono, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.  
—Lao Xiao—su asistente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo?—el manager se quitó las gafas y masajeo su sien, mientras que Xiao Zhan lucia tan seguro de lo que dijo—¿Quieres hacer esto realmente?—volvió a preguntar el mayor, el Idol asintió—.Entiendo.  
—No, espere, por favor—A Jie se levantó para tratar de hacer algo, no podía dejar que Xiao Zhan renunciara, pero fue cuando el Omega, tomo su mano—.No, Lao Xiao, no voy a…  
—Cálmate Jie—le sonrío este como si nada.  
—Pero…—mientras ella trataba de entender, pronto escucho una risa, al voltear al manager, este parecía volverse loco.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
Xiao Zhan seguía tranquilo, pero su asistente pensó que el manager por fin había perdido la razón, de pronto, golpeo la mesa.  
—Bien, lo hare, lo hare—dijo emocionado el hombre.  
—¿Qué hará?—la asistente aún más confundida.  
—A Jie, no debes preocuparte—trato de calmarla Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Qué no me preocupe? Lao Xiao, es que ni siquiera comprendo lo que pasa.  
—Lo que pasa, es que desde hace dos años que hemos estado trabajando un proyecto para un estudio personal.  
—¿Qué? ¿Significa que?  
—Si, A Jie, quiero manejar mi propia carrera—revelo Xiao Zhan—.Le pregunte a Manager Gao si podría ayudarme y se ofreció a gestionar todo, una vez que el contrato se venciera con la empresa, tomaría las riendas con su propio equipo.  
—Entonces, todo esto…—señalando la pantalla.  
—Si es algo preocupante, pero vamos a demandar al equipo de filmación por la filtración de la información de Budweiser, sobre su celo, daremos una declaratoria para informar que no hubo contratiempos con su agenda—explico el manager muy serio.  
—¿Y la foto del estacionamiento?—pregunto ella.  
Xiao Zhan miro a su manager y este igual, antes de decir.  
—Como mencione, no es claro quien está en la fotografía, por ende, solo son rumores—explico el manager. La mujer estaba tan conmocionada por lo que estaban diciendo, que volvió a sentarse—.Con esto de estudio diremos que tomara un tiempo antes de funcionar plenamente, el suficiente para el alumbramiento. Si la popularidad de Sr. Xiao Zhan tras revelar a su hijo se ve afectada, todo el plan del estudio será un fracaso, al menos no lidiaremos con una demanda de la empresa al terminar el contrato—miro a Xiao Zhan.  
—Eso lo sé, pero no pienso revelarlo, al menos no por el momento—aseguro Xiao Zhan.  
—Ocultarlo será difícil ¿Estas consciente de ello?  
—Si, lo estoy.  
¿En cuanto al padre?—el manager Gao se le quedo mirando, al parecer Xiao Zhan seguía manteniéndolo oculto.  
—Eso no está a discusión—advirtió Xiao Zhan.  
—Bien, bien, no preguntare más. En serio que eres testarudo, estoy arriesgando mucho por esto, pero la apuesta estará en la mesa.  
—Gracias, Gao Ge—Xiao Zhan se levantó y lo abrazo, el hombre se sintió un poco cohibido, dado que no era muy expresivo, se quedó congelado ante la muestra de aprecio del Omega.  
—Si, si, no me hagas arrepentirme—le dijo, despidiéndose de este.

Ella regreso al presente cuando el manager la llamo.  
—Yang A Jie…Yang A Jie…  
—Ah, sí. Lo siento—la mujer escuchando de nuevo.  
—Dije que cuando él llegue quiero que lo lleves a un hotel, espera mi llamada para la junta que tendremos con el director de la empresa.  
—Si, eso hare.  
—Hay otra cosa ¿Cómo está de su…? ¡Cof, cof! Ya sabes.  
—Él está bien, el medico lo reviso antes de regresar a Chongqing, el bebé está bien.  
—Me alegro, su salud es importante frente a lo que está por venir, hable con el antes y me dijo que seguía siendo el mismo plan—el manager Gao curveo el labio un poco hacia arriba—.Ese chico es tan valiente, eso él lo que me agrada desde que lo conocí, siempre deseaba ser mejor, pidió clases de actuación al mismo tiempo que actuaba, seguía trabajando su canto. Si puedo decir, es alguien que merece este medio y estaría triste que lo perdiera.

. . .

Saliendo del aeropuerto, Wang YiBo de pronto se vio envuelto en un mar de chicas. Había tantas fans para recibirlo, él no tenía idea de cómo es que sabían de su arribo. Las pancartas luminosas y abanicos con su rostro, todas grababan con su móvil, gritando su nombre.  
—¡Wang YiBo!  
—¡YiBo!  
Él no sabía qué hacer con tantas de ellas, era la primera vez que lidiaba con algo así, cuando entre la multitud salieron tres caballeros que apartaron a las fans y entre ellos su asistente.  
—Huang Ge ¿Qué paso aquí?  
—Es una larga historia, debemos irnos.  
—¿Y ellos?  
—Son tus guardaespaldas, la empresa los envío.

Mientras corría entre las chicas y subieron a una camioneta para irse de inmediato. Una vez estando en camino, YiBo miro a su asistente esperando una explicación.   
—Bien, le mostraré—su asistente saco su móvil y entro a un link de un video, este era de un comercial donde salía Yun Qing promocionando una bebida energética y al final del video, se hizo un leve anuncio donde involucraba a YiBo y decía que ambos entrenarían para la próxima carrera. En el video mostraba donde YiBo bailaba en el escenario de Day Day Up.  
—¿Qué es esto? Nadie me hablo de ello.  
—La cadena recibió una petición el día de inicio de tus vacaciones, al parecer el video había sido filmado por la compañía patrocinadora de Yun Qing, y ellos accedieron a agregar al final tu colaboración con ese corto. Las ventas se dispararon y pronto saldrán carteles donde ambos estarán promocionando la marca y también a la empresa.  
—Eso…—YiBo había aceptado trabajar con él, pero nadie le dijo que sería de ese modo.  
—El video es uno de los más visto y tus fans lo compartieron por todo Weibo.  
—No me importa eso, Huang Ge, debieron hablar conmigo.  
—De hecho, debo llevarte a la empresa ahora mismo.  
—Espera ¿Qué? Debo primero ir con Zhan Ge, lo que está pasando yo…  
—Entiendo su preocupación, pero ¿Cree que lo ayudara si dice revela quien esa otra persona? Por favor, razone bien las cosas. Por favor, le suplico que tome decisiones con la cabeza fría.  
Wang YiBo por un momento pensó en lo que Xiao Zhan diría y seria lo mismo, claro, estaba furioso por lo que paso con esas fotografías y quería averiguar quien hizo tal cosa, como también estaba molesto por el video promocional con Yun Qing, había tantas cosas que resolver y tenía que hacerlo con la cabeza fría, no era el momento de dejarles jugar con su gen Recesivo.  
—Bien—contesto YiBo sin más, su asistente se quedó sorprendido que rápidamente accediera.  
—¿Sí?  
—Si, vamos rápido—YiBo se volvió hacia la ventanilla pensando en Xiao Zhan.

La camioneta cruzo la ciudad hasta el edificio principal de la empresa para que la Wang YiBo trabajaba, bajaron en la entrada principal y al cruzar el lobby vio al personal de Yun Qing. Todo el grupo subió al ascensor, y la representante de Yun Qing lo saludo cálidamente.  
—Wang YiBo, es un placer verte de nuevo.  
—Si—dijo con una leve mueca.  
La mujer seguía con esa gran sonrisa y paso la vista hacia su asistente.  
—Oh, debe ser su asistente, soy Mu Rong Jiu representante de Yun Qing—dijo ella extendiendo la mano hacia él.  
—Un placer, Chen Huang—estrecho su mano, saludándose cordialmente.

No tardaron en llegar al piso para la junta, donde estaba el director de la empresa, así como dos de los encargados de la mercadotecnia. YiBo recibió la información de la decisión apresurada y también el director se disculpó con él por no avisar la salida de la cooperación, explicando que se debía a un petición del presidente.

YiBo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la promoción y dejar lo que el camino ya estaba marcado desde un inicio, dado que él había aceptado a Yun Qing como su mentor.  
—¿Algo que desee agregar, señorita Mu?—se dirigió el director hacia ella.  
—Si, es sobre los entrenamientos que se llevaran a cabo próximamente, nos gustaría hacer un pequeño live, eso ayudara mucho.  
—Bien, hablaremos de eso.  
—Gracias—Mu Rong Jiu termino, mirando a YiBo con una dulce sonrisa, pero el Alfa sentía un escalofrío con eso.

La junta finalizo y todos salieron, la mujer tomo su dirección hacia un auto deportivo, mientras que YiBo se le quedo mirando, pensando en lo que trataba de hacer.  
—¿Nos vamos?—su asistente lo encamino hacia la camioneta.  
Después de subir, le pregunto por lo que pasaría.  
—¿Puedo regresar al taller?  
—Si, no creo que haya problemas. Nadie ha sido visto por ahí.  
—Bien, quiero respirar un poco.

Mientras conducían al departamento de YiBo, este tomo su móvil para llamar a Xiao Zhan, pero cada que intentaba contactarlo lo enviaba directamente al buzón, y la tercera vez le dejo un mensaje.

“Zhan Ge, por favor llama”

Justo al colgar un mensaje entro, pensó que se trataba del Omega, pero no, decía número desconocido.

“ ¿Quieres saber quién tomo las fotografías de Xiao Zhan? Ve solo al hotel marcado en la dirección, habitación 426, a las 6 de la tarde”

—¿Qué?—YiBo se sorprendió del mensaje, pero debajo de este tenía un archivo adjunto, se trataba de la misma fotografía, pero esta no tenía censurada su cara, así que debía tomarlo en serio.  
—¿Pasa algo?—pregunto su asistente.  
—No, nada, solo spam—YiBo borro le mensaje y se quedó callado todo el camino.

. . .

Debido a su estado, el viaje del aeropuerto al hotel, y ahora del hotel a la empresa había agotado completamente a Xiao Zhan, por lo que se quedó dormido en el trayecto. 

En el estacionamiento, su asistente lo despertó delicadamente para no asustarlo.  
—Lao Xiao…Lao Xiao—le susurro al mismo tiempo que tocaba su brazo.  
Los ojos del Omega se abrieron lentamente y se incorporó.  
—¿Llegamos?  
—Si, estamos en el estacionamiento privado—le dijo ella.  
—O.k.  
Subieron al elevador, Xiao Zhan seguía callado, de hecho, desde que lo recibió en el aeropuerto no había dicho mucho, lo que le preocupaba a la mujer. Lo sentía un poco retraído, aunque era justificable por lo que estaba pasando, pero temía que fuese alguna otra cosa.


	26. Capítulo 26 “¿Así muere el amor?”

Entraron a la junta con el directivo de la empresa a las 2 de la tarde, Xiao Zhan lo saludo como siempre y fue a sentarse al lado de su manager, por otro lado, su asistente se quedó en una silla de la esquina la sala dejándoles espacio para lo que debían tratar. Sin embargo, muchas cosas se dijeron y nada parecía ser bueno para el Idol, su manager escucho atentamente y era como si hubiese dicho con antelación al Omega que lo dejara hablar hasta el punto importante de la conversación.  
—El contrato que usted firmo viene una cláusula que dice "Se compromete a seguir los principios y moralidades de la empresa" eso quiere decir que cualquier escándalo de este tipo afecta gravemente a todos. Un idol Omega en especial debe mantener un perfil dentro de los estándares de belleza, admiración, pureza, y lo que ha pasado, pues no sigue esos estándares.  
—Lo sé—Xiao Zhan bajo la mirada, su manager le miro y asintió al Idol.  
—Incluso ahora que está por vencer su contrato, ¿no cree que si esto se va de nuestras manos ellos decidan no renovarlo?  
—Sobre eso—el manager Gao hablo, tomando la atención del director—.Si los intereses entran en conflicto, el señor Xiao Zhan está dispuesto a rescindir del contrato y pagar la multa, lo cual equivale al .05% de sus ganancias por los días que falten para que el contrato finalice.  
—¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio?—la molestia en el rostro del director era obvia, perder un activo como él no era algo que quisiera, después de todo era la estrella que había dado a ganar millones de yuanes en los años que estuvo con ellos y seguían siendo cotizado.  
—Usted y yo sabemos que el contrato que se le hizo también fue impugnado al principio por sus tentativas de explotación, me refiero a la poca atención que recibió y que casi fue herido porque ustedes no le dieron la protección que necesitaba después que su fama se disparaba por ese sencillo solista que grabó y el drama que protagonizó ¿Lo recuerda?  
—¿Está amenazándome?  
—No, solo pongo en las cartas sobre la mesa, Sr. Hen. Ambos sabemos que todo eso causo unos rumores en aquel tiempo de los cuales me encargue de acallar personalmente como su manager.  
Xiao Zhan tuvo inicios muy pobres ¿Qué quiere decir? Que poco después de que XNINE dejara los escenarios súbitamente y cada uno tomara sus caminos, Xiao Zhan se abrió camino por sus propios pies, hubo momentos que la empresa no creyó en él y simplemente lo olvido. Así fue como el manager Gao se dio a la tarea de buscar audiciones para dramas, y aunque nadie quería a un Omega Dominante con su edad y aspecto como el de Xiao Zhan, quien podría lucir como un Alfa, una amiga del manager le dio una oportunidad para un papel en un drama histórico, donde interpretaría a un joven Alfa que pasaría de ser amado por todos a ser odiado. Solo bastó con verlo atravesar la puerta para que ella se diera cuenta que era el indicado.

Durante la filmación fue que conoció a su asistente, dado que debían ir de un lugar a otro, puesto que había una canción en puerta que sería lanzada en un evento.

Su éxito con el drama hizo que la canción subiera a los primeros puestos en tan solo un día, así fue como nadie podría creer que un Omega como el, aunque con una belleza impecable y aptitudes para interpretar Alfas, eso logro que pudiera ser el idol número 1 en tan solo pocas semanas, manteniéndose ahí desde entonces.

Xiao Zhan jamás fue arrogante y se mantuvo humilde, siempre agradeciendo al gran trabajo de su manager, que, aunque a veces sea gruñón y hasta ambicioso, eso le valió para sobresalir en poco tiempo. Por lo que está profundamente agradecido.  
—Si, el Sr. Xiao Zhan es un activo muy importante para la empresa y aprendimos a cuidarlo. Pero, Sr. Gao ¿Qué pretende con todo esto?  
—Solo dos cosas—al decir eso, miro a Xiao Zhan y le guiño el ojo, para luego voltear con el director—.La primera, es esperar a que el contrato termine, que será dentro de un mes y medio, luego con ello la empresa se debe comprometer a mantener su imagen. La segunda, si desea seguir con el Sr. Xiao Zhan tendrá que firmar un contrato nuevo con su estudio personal, después de tomar un descanso de 5 meses.  
—¿Estudio personal? ¿5 meses?—el director no tenía idea de eso.

El manager no flaqueo un solo instante, hasta que el director le dijo algo a su asistente, luego ella se fue y regreso 10 minutos después, fue entonces que le susurró algo al oído, y entonces contestó.  
—Bien, de todas formas, daña la imagen de la empresa, vamos a tomar medidas judiciales contra las personas que violaron la privacidad de uno de nuestros idols. Respecto a su segunda petición, eso podríamos resolverlo en su momento, ya que 5 meses puede ser determinantes para la carrera de cualquier Idol.  
—Lo sabemos—el manager se levantó para estrechar su mano, pero el director, quien también se levantó y estiró su mano, dijo.  
—Un estudio—sonrío un poco—.Seria el primer Omega en formar su propio estudio, así que suerte.  
El director de la empresa se fue de la sala de juntas, Xiao Zhan por fin pudo respirar.  
—¿Que fue todo eso?—comento la asistente, dado que nunca pensó que de enfrentaría al director de esa manera.  
—Es lo que dije, el Sr. Xiao Zhan es un activo muy importante de la empresa, y tienen mucho que perder si no arreglan este desastre, de la misma manera les di una salida. Él quiere formar su propio estudio, si todo sale bien, ellos nos contratarán y tal vez otras empresas, el punto aquí es que ya el riesgo sería nuestro al final. Es la mejor manera de deshacerse de nosotros en caso de que no—miro a Xiao Zhan—.No funcione.  
—Es que...  
—A Jie, usaríamos la misma táctica para que me dieran tiempo—mirando su vientre—.Solo 5 meses es lo que necesito sin importar que—le sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
—Aunque no sabíamos que esto pasaría, y es un gran problema—advirtió el manager, le sonrió a Xiao Zhan, dejándolos impactados tanto a Idol como a la asistente—.Ellos lo manejaran, así que solo preocúpate por terminar el drama y luego descansar, y, por cierto, no salgas a ningún lado, vayan directo a casa, ¿escuchaste?—dijo, mirando solo a la asistente.  
—Eso haremos.

. . .

Al mismo tiempo, Wang YiBo dejo su departamento en total discreción y sin decir una sola palabra a su asistente para verse con esa misteriosa persona en ese hotel. Cuando llegó al lobby pregunto por la habitación número 426, la encargada le dio una tarjeta y lo dejo pasar, aunque por un elevador alterno, todo eso para evitar que fuese visto por todo el público, ya que su fama crecía rápidamente.

YiBo solo pensaba una cosa, averiguar quién se atrevió a enviar esas fotos de Zhan Ge y luego exponerlo, cuando bajo del ascensor vio en el pasillo a Yun Qing.  
—Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?—YiBo con un mal presentimiento, de hecho, solo el hecho de verlo se detuvo ante él, era como si ambos Alfas se enfrentaran, Yun Qing le demostraba el odio con su mirada.  
—Estoy hospedado en este hotel, ¿tú qué demonios haces aquí?—cuando le dijo eso, YiBo vio la tarjeta de acceso a su habitación y era la 426, de inmediato lo sujeto de su playera con fuerza—¡¿Qué haces idiota?!  
—¡Así que fuiste tu imbécil! Te atreviste a lastimarlo.  
—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?—Yun Qing también lo sujeto fuerte.  
—¡Alto ustedes dos!  
Esa voz era de Mu Rong Jiu, YiBo la volteo a mirar, mientras que Yun Qing lo empujo, arreglándose sus ropas.  
—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Tu llamaste a este imbécil?—Yun Qing furioso, YiBo levanto el puño para golpearlo, pero ella de nuevo los detuvo.  
—Si, yo lo llame, pero descuida, ve a donde querías ir, nos vemos después. Debo hablar con el Sr. Wang YiBo.  
—¿Señor? ¡Ja! Que broma—Yun Qing paso a su lado, chocando a propósito su hombro contra el de YiBo—¡Tch! Si tú lo dices.  
—¿Por aquí?—dijo ella con esa misma sonrisa.  
YiBo no tuvo más remedio que seguirla hasta la habitación, ella ofreció una bebida, pero el Alfa simplemente permanecía callado, la situación había cambiado súbitamente.  
—Dígame ¿Fue usted?—le pregunto directamente. Ella termino de servirse un poco de té y después de beber un sorbo contesto.  
—Si, fue mi equipo—seguía con esa cara tranquila—.Pero, descuida Yun Qing no tiene idea de nada.  
—Me importa poco ese idiota—bufo YiBo, sin comprender la razón detrás de eso.  
—¡Ja, ja! Se que no, pero desde hoy será tu compañero—ella bajo la taza y se encamino hacia la sala, YiBo la siguió.  
—Me va a decir ¿Cómo es que sabe de Zhan Ge?—le cuestiono.  
—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos reunimos en ese lugar?—le dijo ella, a lo que YiBo recordó.

“Los contactos que tienes y hasta un club de fans, ya son 5000 y créeme, eso es algo importante para una persona como tú. Bueno, el punto es que ganas tú y ganamos nosotros, a Yun Qing le hace falta publicidad, últimamente he tenido que limpiar sus desastres y escándalos, así que es una oportunidad ¿Qué dices?”

—Los contactos que tienes—repitió la primera frase—.Tu y Xiao Zhan cruzaron caminos una noche, la verdad fue difícil de pensar que un Omega como él y un Alfa Recesivo como tú, se convirtieran en amigos.  
—¡¿Cómo es que?!—YiBo soportando, a lo que ella contesto.  
—Estuve esa noche en el hospital, la noche que tu motocicleta se impactó contra la camioneta de Xiao Zhan, claro que fueron tratados como VIP, pero eso no es nada para mí, reconocí el logo del taller en tu chaqueta.   
—Eso no tiene sentido, aunque nos hubiera visto…  
—Desde ese entonces tenía mi atención en ti, digo ¿Realmente crees que un chico tan talentoso como tu pasaría desapercibido? He laoshi no escoge a su estudiante solo porque si, tú eres especial y eso me hizo mantener siempre la mirada sobre ti—ella camino por la habitación, mientras que YiBo permanecía inmóvil—.Aunque al principio no eras tan atractivo, cuando vi que participaste en el programa de Day Day Up como bailarín y que tu primera presentación fuera al lado de Xiao Zhan, vaya pensé que era una gran coincidencia. Recordé lo que paso esa noche ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si tú de alguna manera entablaras una relación con ese Omega Dominante?  
—Eso…—YiBo apretó los puños y dientes.  
—Paso el tiempo, y ese chico probador de pista paso rápido a ser un bailarín muy popular en un concierto, así que me pregunte si había una posibilidad. Al poco tiempo paso el altercado en la fiesta con Yun Qing, el video que te tomaron ¿Lo recuerdas?

“Te golpeo y uso su voz de mando para retenerte. Por suerte el video no mostro bien sus caras, aun así, no lo delataste”

YiBo permaneció callado ante eso, por lo que ella continuo.  
—Como dije en aquella ocasión, siempre limpio sus desastres, no saliste en público por suerte, sino porque eso nos afectaba. Sin embargo, no pude obtener que te unieras a mí en aquella ocasión, pero para mi sorpresa tú te volviste más cercano a el—refiriéndose a Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Nos espiabas?  
—Nada en este medio puede pasar desapercibido, ¿en serio creíste que su relación permanecería secreta todo este tiempo?—ella mantenía un tono tranquilo, aunque claramente sus palabras podrían pasar por burlonas. 

La mujer le lanzo sobre la mesa de la sala varias fotografías, tantas que era difícil de contarlas, YiBo quedo impactado, todas eran sus momentos felices junto a Xiao Zhan, incluso había de su departamento o de la casa del Omega.  
—Imposible—murmuro YiBo, sin creer que fuese el culpable de lo que pasaba a Zhan Ge.  
—Una persona estuvo tras de ti todo el tiempo. Y cuando aceptaste ser parte de nuestro equipo, fue una sabia decisión. Solo que una relación como la de ustedes, los afectaría a ambos, tanto a él como a ti, tenía que ser así.  
—¡Tu…!—YiBo le dio la espalda, si veía su cara más tiempo, estaría tentado a golpearla.  
La Beta sin dudas lo sabía, retrocedió un poco, conocía bien el carácter de un Alfa Recesivo, aunque estaba acostumbrada a ellos.  
—Lo siento, pero tenía que ser así si lo piensas, un Alfa Recesivo y un Omega Dominante como el, es difícil.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué haces esto por mí?—YiBo aún más ansioso.  
—Tu carrera creciente y la suya se contraponen, estaba destinado a autodestruirse. Y no deberías preocuparte por él, su empresa va a cubrirlo, siempre lo hacen.   
—Deja de decir tonterías—YiBo cuya mano comenzó a temblar, no quería creerlo, pero sus palabras lo afectaban, en su mente podía ver el rostro de Xiao Zhan en todos esos dramas, anuncios, poster, marquesinas, el definitivamente nació para ser un Idol.  
—Sin embargo, sabes que tengo razón. Wang YiBo está naciendo, un nuevo Idol diferente, incluso un piloto de carreras, no tienes idea del potencial que es eso. En lo que te puedes convertir.  
—¿Y qué quieres de mí?—reclamo YiBo.  
—Ayudar a ser el mejor, trabaja conmigo, yo puedo cuidar tu carrera mejor que nadie, sé que tienes un contrato de un corto periodo, pero eso nos da la posibilidad de establecer reglas.   
—Es una estupidez, tus métodos son… ¡Arg! Lastimaste la reputación de Zhan Ge.  
—Si, lo hizo, lo lamento en serio, pero era la única manera de hacerte ver que este mundo es cruel y por eso debes mantener a las personas fuertes a tu lado.  
—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que voy a llevar esto ante las autoridades?  
—¿Qué puedes hacer?—sonrío ella, esta vez su mirada cambio, viéndose amenazante—¿Acusarme con quién? ¿Su empresa?—pensando en Xiao Zhan—¿No crees que se preguntaran quien era la otra persona a su lado en la fotografía? Te cuestionaran y deberás darles pruebas ¿Las tienes? Tu estarías cayendo al igual que él, su relación sigue siendo un obstáculo. Si todos se enteran ¿Qué crees que pasara?  
YiBo ya no soporto más y se encamino hacia ella, levantando el puño, la mujer cerro los ojos, pero su mano se impactó contra la pared detrás, derribando un florero que estaba en una mesa junto a ella.  
—¡DEJALO EN PAZ!  
Ella realmente se asustó, pero mantuvo la mirada.  
—Es tu decisión—le contesto.  
—¡YA BASTA!—le grito.  
Ella trago saliva, y espero a que el Alfa se diera la vuelta, YiBo tenía la cabeza gacha contra la pared. Todo fue una trampa, desde ese incidente, su destino estaba marcado para destruir a la persona que amaba, no había manera de no sentirse destrozado. No podía culpar a nadie más, aunque pareciera estúpido, era su culpa.

Un minuto después, él se giró para verla a los ojos, mas no dijo nada, simplemente se fue.

La mujer fue a sentarse en el sofá, recibiendo una notificación en su móvil, tal como había predicho la empresa de Xiao Zhan lanzo un comunicado para declarar que tales fotografías solo eran objeto de odio irracional para manchar la reputación de una persona como el Sr. Xiao Zhan.  
—Lo ves, ellos no lo dejarían—la mujer busco entre las fotografías una donde tomaron a Xiao Zhan en el estacionamiento del hospital, simplemente se le quedo mirando sin decir nada.

. . .

Tras la junta, el manager advirtió a Xiao Zhan que no saliera hasta que la fecha para las filmaciones de "The Wolff" que sería dentro de 4 días. Aliviado que la producción no intentara poner una multa o pidiera explicaciones por las fotografías que se filtraron a Weibo, mismas que por el momento se decía se encontraban bajo investigación. 

Los fans de Xiao Zhan se disputaban entre que el idol debía o no tener una relación. Algunos alegatos los llevaron a peleas con otros fandoms que decían que los idols Omegas estaban bajo un estricto contrato de no tener parejas hasta llegada la edad de los 30, muchos no sabían si era real o no y las especulaciones solo hacían que las redes sociales se inundarán de teorías. Incluso decían que alguien había vendido a Xiao Zhan porque mantenía oculto el rostro de ese "Alfa" o "Beta" desconocido. Claro que no eran las únicas teorías, ya que al estar oculta la identidad de este supuesto hombre, también se pensó que era alguien famoso y cobardemente puso una trampa al Omega.

Una tras otra, el único que sabía la verdad detrás de ese rostro era Xiao Zhan y se alejó de toda declaración, ninguna publicación en Weibo, Oasis, etc. Aun así, el Omega no quería escuchar sus teorías o que insultaran a la persona que amaba, sin embargo, ya debía encender su móvil y fue cuando vio las llamadas de YiBo, de inmediato escucho el buzón de voz y había uno que decía:

“Zhan Ge llámame por favor”

El Omega respiro hondo y decidió llamarlo, quería saber si estaba bien con todo lo que pasaba y calmar sus ánimos, solo que nadie contesto, el timbre sonaba sin respuesta. Y fue así por los siguientes 3 días, solo su asistente estaba a su lado. Su manager coloco vigilancia en las afueras de su residencia para evitar cualquier altercado. En esos días Xiao Zhan solo recibió llamadas de sus padres o de su manager, pero ninguna de YiBo, algo que lo hacía sentir extraño.

Esa tarde, bajaba las escaleras y vio a su asistente sentada en la sala, sus manos temblaban mientras leía todas las noticias en Weibo.  
—Deja eso A Jie.  
—Lo siento, es que me da tanta rabia—frunciendo el ceño, guardando el móvil, vio al Omega en las escaleras cabizbajo.  
—Lo sé—le sonrió Xiao Zhan—.A Jie ¿Has recibido noticias de Bo Di? Intenté llamarlo varias veces. Incluso tenía llamadas perdidas de ese día, pero desde entonces todas se van al buzón ¿Pasaría algo?—dijo un poco exaltado.  
—¿Eh?—ella lo había olvidado, se supone que también estaba involucrado, aunque su rostro fue censurado de las fotografías, algo bastante sospechoso, pero ella no se atrevía a dudar de YiBo—.Bueno…

La asistente encendió el televisor y ahí estaba el comercial de Yun Qing, donde al final aparecía YiBo.  
—No lo había visto, eso es genial—sonrío Xiao Zhan—.Debería felicitarlo.  
—No solo eso, supe que gano un contrato para la promoción de un restaurante, así como seria invitado especial en un drama.  
—¿En un drama?—Xiao Zhan ¿Cómo era posible que no lo llamara para darle las buenas noticias?  
—¿Quiere que llame a Chen Huang?—pregunto ella, aunque no quería confesarle que también su asistente tenía días sin responder sus mensajes, sabia de todas esas noticias por la cadena y una amiga en el programa de Day Day Up.  
—No, debe estar muy ocupado, estoy tan feliz por el—suspiró regalándole una sonrisa. Y aunque el embarazo no se notaba, siempre tenía ese brillo especial rodeándolo, algo que su asistente le gustaba.  
—¿Cómo se ha sentido de las náuseas matutinas?—cambiando la conversación.  
—Los té de mi madre ayudan mucho.

El Omega se dirigió hacia la ventana, la tarde era soleada y pese al frio afuera, lucia como un día agradable. Su asistente podía notar su ansiedad por no saber nada de YiBo, así que secretamente envío un mensaje al asistente de este.

“Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está por ahí Lao Wang?”

Ella espero y recibió una respuesta instantánea, en definitiva, la primera desde entonces, Xiao Zhan escucho el sonido del mensaje, volteando con ella.  
—¿Le enviaste un mensaje?  
—Yo…si lo hice—le confeso, leyéndolo.

“Lao Wang está ocupado”

—¿Qué dice?—Xiao Zhan se acercó a ella, pero la mujer lo vio y negó con un gesto de la cabeza.  
—Solo dice que está ocupado.  
—Ya veo, te dije. Si está ocupado no tendrá tiempo de pensar en cosas raras ¡Ja, ja!—el Omega, tuvo una sensación extraña, su sonrisa se borró poco a poco—.Me iré a descansar—regresando a su habitación.

Mas tarde A Jie para llevarle la cena y mientras se dirigía a la habitación, pensó en lo último que dijo el Manager Gao antes de salir de su oficina.

"No conozco al padre, pero ¿Estás segura de ese Alfa es confiable? El que alguien no mostrará su cara es demasiado sospechoso, ¿no crees?"

Ella al igual que Xiao Zhan estaba segura de que sería algo imposible para Wang YiBo hacer algo así, después de todo ellos se conocieron de manera inesperada. Y se trataba del padre de su hijo, no lo lastimaría o engañaría.

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, Xiao Zhan se había quedado dormido con los anteojos puestos, dado que leía más sobre el embarazo Omega para estar preparado. Al ver la pantalla se trataba de YiBo.  
—Bo Di—se alegró mucho—.Lo ves, Rabanito—le dijo a su bebé.

Llamada...  
—Zhan Ge—tan solo el sonido de su voz hizo que su corazón saltara.  
—Bo Di, me alegra escuchar tu...  
—Zhan Ge debo decirte algo importante.  
—¿Qué es?—extrañado del repentino cambio.  
—Ven a la pista, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera vez aquí? Estaré esperándote, deje la reja trasera abierta. Xiao Zhan conocía esa entrada, el guardia no solía ir por ese lado hasta la madrugada dado que era la salida de los empleados del taller y muchos de ellos se quedaban hasta tarde.  
—Bo Di, pero dime ¿Qué…?  
Repentinamente colgó, Xiao Zhan se quedó pasmado ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Su corazón de pronto se sintió apretado, llevándose la mano al pecho. Preocupado por la llamada y evadiendo a su asistente que dormía en la habitación de huéspedes y su guardia en la calle, con una gorra y mascarilla se escabullo, caminando varias calles hasta tomar un taxi que lo llevara a la pista. Si, sabía que no debía salir por el incidente que ocurrió, pero se trataba de YiBo y lucia algo mal.

Una hora y quince minutos después, el taxi lo dejo en la pista, entrando por la puerta que YiBo le indico. La pista estaba iluminada como aquel noche, recordando cuando ellos iniciaron su amistad, misma que se convertiría en una relación. Sus pasos hacían eco entre las gradas y pronto vio los pits, cruzo la reja y olfateo el pasto fresco recién regado.

De pronto una figura de espaldas lo hizo detenerse, la mitad de su cuerpo hundido en la obscuridad y la otra, en la luz.  
—¿Bo Di?—le llamo. Su voz recorrió el espacio hasta que esa persona lentamente se dio vuelta, temblando sus hombros cuando lo escucho llamarlo. Xiao Zhan tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sin importar lo que pasaba, estaba seguro que YiBo se sentiría mejor si lo veía sonreír—.Bo Di, me alegro saber de ti, vi tus llamadas perdidas aquella vez, pero no pude regresar la llamada, luego me entere de has progresado en tu carrera, vaya estoy impresionado, felicidades—Xiao Zhan avanzo hacia él, sus brazos casi se estiraban para abrazarlo, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo. YiBo retrocedió, con un movimiento nada sutil de su cabeza indicándole que no lo tocara y mostrándole una mirada fría—¿Bo Di? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?—en su pecho sentía como su corazón comenzó a golpear fuerte.  
—Zhan Ge, te llame para terminar esta relación—dijo sin dudas el Alfa.  
—¿Qué?—era como eco para los oídos del Omega ¿Había escuchado correctamente?  
—Si, quiero terminar nuestra relación, ya no puedo seguir.  
Xiao Zhan de pronto pensó por lo que pasaba y que YiBo de seguro solo quería protegerlo.  
—Oye, está bien, lo que sucedió fue mala suerte, la empresa se hará cargo, además yo…  
—Toda mi vida sufrí el rechazo por mi gen, aunque mis padres son Alfas Dominantes, yo nací Recesivo ¿Sabes lo que significa?   
—Lo sé, Bo Di, estamos juntos y sé que todo saldrá bien —dijo el mayor, tratando de acercarse, pero YiBo seguía esquivo.  
—Zhan Ge, la realidad es que me di cuenta de que tú también eres egoísta—YiBo le dio la espalda.  
—¿A qué te refieres con esto?—el mismo Xiao Zhan intentaba discernir sus pensamientos.  
—Una relación “secreta” dime ¿Eso solo podria darnos problemas? Creí que te amaba lo suficiente para seguir con esto, pero no y tú tampoco lo haces—YiBo se dio la vuelta.  
—Pero sabes que si lo manteníamos en secreto estaríamos a salvo.  
—¿Lo estamos? Por suerte mi rostro no salió en esa fotografía, pero quien quiera que la tomo, sabe de mí.  
Eso dolió, Xiao Zhan entendía el “por suerte” solo pensando en el ¿A caso algo cambio y no se dio cuenta? Días tras ambos se profesaban un futuro juntos, solo aparece una amenaza y todo se vuelca en su contra ¿Qué debía pensar?  
—¿Por suerte tu rostro no salió?  
—Me di cuenta de que es esto es lo que quiero, pase tiempo entrenando para ser bailarín y no resulto por mi enfermedad, creí que no podria serlo jamás, pero tuve una segunda oportunidad, y debo agradecerte por eso.  
—Bo Di, lo que dices es…  
—Lo que digo es que me gusta esto, pensé que tendríamos un futuro y solo fue una ilusión, Zhan Ge, es mejor terminar eso antes que duela más.  
—¿Duela más? ¿A caso no sabes lo que duele ahora?—el mayor comenzó a respirar agitado, no sentía las feromonas de YiBo, así que no estaba alterado de ninguna manera ¿No mentía?

Wang YiBo dio un paso más hacia adelante, estiro sus brazos para abrazarlo como si fuese a consolarlo, pero Xiao Zhan lo empujo. En el acto, reacciono cubriendo su vientre, algo natural para un Omega que protegía a su hijo.  
—Ambos amamos el dulce sueño de nosotros, ¿no crees?—YiBo se puso de rodillas, bajando la cabeza, Xiao Zhan lo veía desde arriba, su corazón se partía con esa escena ¿Cómo podía culparlo? ¿Fue el quien se ilusiono entonces?—.Zhan Ge, en serio lo siento.  
—¿Qué debo hacer ahora con esto?—golpeo su pecho.  
—Amar de nuevo, pero alguien que puede estar a tu lado. No como yo—dijo YiBo dijo sin el menor tacto.  
—¿Y si ese solo eres tú?—le cuestiono entrecerrando sus ojos, dado que podía sentir como la calidez se asomaba por sus ojos.  
—Zhan Ge no lo hagas más difícil.  
—Yo estoy es…yo…—quería gritarle que esperaba un hijo suyo, pero eso solo sería una excusa para mantenerlo a su lado, no sería feliz. Agradeciendo ocultarlo hasta el momento, respiro hondo, lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas como un rio, su garganta se cerró y si decía una palabra más, solo se rompería.

En ese instante, YiBo se acercó a él, besando su frente.  
—Lo siento, esto es el adiós.  
Xiao Zhan cruzo su mirada con la suya, su rostro solo denotaba una expresión de dolor.  
—¿El adiós?—apenas pudo murmurar.  
—Si.  
—Wang YiBo—lo llamo Xiao Zhan dejando de lado su “Didi” y dijo—.Aun no lo sabes, pero hay un lazo que nos unirá siempre, no es una marca, sino algo más fuerte, no voy a ocultártelo siempre, por favor, recuérdalo.  
—¿Qué?

Esa noche se tornó triste, ni siquiera la hermosa luz de la Luna podría evitar que dos corazón sangraran heridos. Xiao Zhan dejo la pista y hasta la calle, donde se topó con su asistente, la cual logro ver cuando se escabullía a mitad de la noche para irse. Cuando lo vio, no pudo decir nada, ningún reclamo, pues su rostro denotaba un dolor más allá.  
-Lao Xiao-su conductor bajo de inmediato al ver que se desvanecía, logrando sostenerlo.  
-Vamos, debemos ir al hospital-le dijo ella.

Lo subió a un sedán que conducían por el momento para evitar levantar sospechas, pero cuando colocaron a Xiao Zhan en el asiento trasero, el Omega comenzó a quejarse de dolor.  
-Por favor, resista-su asistente lo abrazo para tratar de calmarlo.  
-Jie…-Xiao Zhan levanto su mano y había sangre.  
-Eso…-ella palideció al verla, pues sabia de donde provenía-¡Rápido!-le grito al conductor.  
-¡Si!


	27. Capítulo 27 “El dolor más grande”

Y en la pista, Wang YiBo se vio solo, recordando el rostro de su Zhan Ge completamente destrozado. Sabía que rompería su corazón, pero el suyo no estaba lejos de eso, sentía que se ahogaba, quería llorar, pero no había lagrima que saliera, solo el dolor quemándolo por dentro.

La decisión que tomo sabía podria considerarse cobarde, pero no es de cobardes proteger a la persona que amas, incluso cuando debas lastimarla para hacerlo. Wang YiBo amaba a Xiao Zhan demasiado para dejarlo ser arrastrado por el hacia el fango. Si enfrentaba a Mu Rong Jie ahora, afectaría más la carrera de Zhan Ge, puesto que saldría a la luz su relación secreta, la empresa no querría ocultar una relación secreta con un Alfa Recesivo como el, preferirían abandonarlo antes que eso ocurriera.

Y aunque Zhan Ge estuviera de acuerdo en dar a conocer su relación, sin importarle las consecuencias ¿Podria soportar la culpa de verlo en el fondo solo por protegerlo? Ya que YiBo sabia lo cruel que el mundo puede volverse ¿Y si no lograra darle la vida que merece? Por muy estúpido que sonara, tenía su orgullo como Alfa.

Tanto su mente como su corazón eran un caos, debía sacarlo, así que corrió hacia la pista y grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
—¡AAAAAAAH!—cayendo de rodillas, por fin la angustia dejo fluir las lágrimas—.Lo siento…lo siento…lo…—el llanto que quemaba su garganta, en medio de sollozos y sentir el asfalto frio de la pista, con el aliento evaporándose con cada respirar, vino a su mente las últimas palabras de Zhan Ge.

“Aún no lo sabes, pero hay un lazo que nos unirá siempre, no es una marca, sino algo más fuerte, no voy a ocultártelo siempre, por favor, recuérdalo…”

—Un lazo que nos unirá para siempre…—murmuro tratando de comprender sus palabras. Si la marca de un Alfa significaba una unión eterna con el Omega ¿A qué podria estar refiriéndose Zhan Ge? Y sin saber porque, vino a su mente algunas escenas juntos, como aquella noche en el puente.

“Bo Di, hay algo que debo decirte”

O la vez en su habitación en casa de sus padres.

“Bo Di…”

“Tu... ¿Si quisieras tener hijos?...”

Luego como su madre alejo la comida picante, cuando sabía que a Zhan Ge le gustaba.

“Es mejor estos para ti, el picante podría hacerles…”  
—¿Podria hacerles daño? ¿Daño a quienes?—dijo este, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Y luego el padre de Xiao Zhan con aquella frase.

“Hijo en definitiva serás una buena mamá…”

—No…no puede ser—comenzó a negarlo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, viendo en su mente como el rostro de Xiao Zhan se había vuelto más brillante en esas últimas semanas—.Eso es imposible ¡Ja, ja, ja! Imposible…

. . .

En el hospital Xiao Zhan fue ingresado de inmediato, al colocarlo en la camilla lo llevaron a la sala VIP para ser atendido. La enfermera encargada llamo al médico que llevaba su caso de inmediato. El personal de emergencias no tardaron más de 5 minutos en canalizarlo, mientras el su médico obstetra llegaba, el médico de emergencias lo revisaba.  
—Recorra las cortinas—ordeno para evitar que lo vieran.  
—¡Ah! ¡Arg!—Xiao Zhan se quejaba del terrible dolor.  
—¿Cuántas semanas tiene de embarazo?—le pregunto, Xiao Zhan le miro y dijo.  
—5 semanas, mi bebé…el—completamente asustado.   
En ese momento la cortina se corrió y era su médico obstetra,  
—Ya estoy aquí, Sr. Xiao Zhan.  
—El bebé—le dijo, aun envuelto en dolor.  
—Muestra síntomas de desprendimiento, el sangrado se detuvo, pero—le murmuro el doctor de emergencias.  
—Entiendo, traigan un aparato para ultrasonido, administren 50 ml de acetaminofén para el dolor, necesito las pruebas de sangre para entrar a cirugía.  
—Ya salen—corrió la enfermera hacia el laboratorio, puesto que recibía los tubos de las muestras. Xiao Zhan escuchaba todo lo que hablan, pero nadie le decía el estado de su bebé.  
Entre todo el ajetreo, Xiao Zhan tomo la mano del médico.  
—¿Qué pasa con el bebé? Doctor…do…  
—Tranquilo haremos todo lo posible—le dijo, mirando de reojo al otro médico.  
Tras decirle eso, se desvaneció.  
—¡El paciente perdió la consciencia, su presión está cayendo!—aviso un enfermero que revisaba los aparatos.  
—¡Maldición! Preparen el quirófano, ya—ordeno el mayor.  
—¡Si!

Soltaron los seguros de la cama y lo llevaron por el pasillo, donde su asistente pudo ver como entraban a quirófano.  
—¿Qué pasa?—ella se acercó, pero el médico la intercepto—.Doctor.  
—Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario, pero no creo que…  
—¿El bebé?  
—Eso…—el hombre bajo la mirada—.Llame a sus padres.  
—Lo acabo de hacer—asintió la mujer Beta, mirando como el médico desaparecía en el pasillo.

En la sala de operación, las enfermeras terminaron de cambiar sus ropas, y prepararon todo. El doctor esperaba los resultados de laboratorio urgentes que necesitaba, mientras revisaba el ultrasonido, el médico de emergencias decidió darle apoyo en el caso, así que los dos veían la pantalla y de pronto señalo una sección.  
—Esto es, ¿lo vio en sus revisiones?—le pregunto al obstetra.  
—No, pero no es completamente seguro que sean visibles a tan poco tiempo, si es así, hay una oportunidad.  
—Doctor, los resultados—entrego la enfermera, y eso cotejaba sus conjeturas.  
—La anestesia ya surtió efecto—aviso el especialista.  
—Gracias, procedamos—echo una vista hacia su paciente, quien estaba entubado en esos momentos.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y su asistente se había quedado dormida en la sala de espera, cuando alguien toco su hombro, se trataba de la madre de Xiao Zhan. Sus padres viajaron en mitad de la noche cuando les aviso.  
—¿Cómo esta?  
La asistente se puso de pie, y bajo la cabeza, inclinándose ante la señora.  
—Lo siento tanto, debí cuidarlo mejor—no podía darles la mirada, pero la mayor la consoló con una caricia en sus hombros.  
—Hay cosas que pasan por una razón, descuida.

Ella los llevo a la habitación de su hijo para que lo vieran, este seguía dormido por la anestesia, lucia pálido por la pérdida de sangre, pero todo indicaba que estaba estable. Su madre, se sentó a su lado, acogiendo su mano.  
—Mamá está aquí—le dijo.

Tras una hora, el médico llego para revisar sus signos, junto a la enfermera, revelándole a sus padres la condición actual de su hijo.  
—Cuando despierte estará alterado, quisiera que se quedara al menos unos días en el hospital, es primordial el reposo.  
—Si, está bien.  
—Bien, vendré cuando despierte—el médico se despidió de ellos. Los mayores enviaron a su asistente a casa para descansar, después de todo paso toda la noche en una sala de emergencias.

. . .

Daban las 10 de la mañana cuando YiBo arribó al taller, sus compañeros lo recibieron como siempre, excepto una persona, He laoshi tenía una carta en su mano, YiBo al verlo, desvió la mirada.  
—Necesitamos hablar.  
El chico asintió y fueron a su oficina, una habitación al otro lado del almacén, YiBo cerró la puerta tras entrar.  
—He laoshi, se lo que dirá.  
—¿Qué fue lo que paso? Dicen que te pasaras directamente a su equipo. Se que dejarías el taller tarde o temprano, pero esto—alego el mayor.  
—Es algo que determinamos es conveniente.  
—Creí que deseabas crear tu propio equipo, hijo ¿Qué es lo que ocurre realmente?  
—Nada—YiBo no le daba la cara.  
El mayor lo conocía muy bien, y aunque estaba preocupado por la decisión que había tomado, debía dejarlo seguir con ella, después de todo, en la vida siempre se tomaran decisiones malas y buenas, las consecuencias de tales decisiones, son lo que fortalecen te fortalecen.  
—Entiendo, buena suerte, chico—He laoshi tenía esta sonrisa calmada en su rostro, YiBo por fin le pudo ver y su pecho se removió, ese hombre era como su segundo padre.  
—Gracias—se inclinó ante él, para irse, solo que tocaron a la puerta de manera apresurada.  
—¡YiBo, tienes que ver esto!  
Todos fueron al taller y vieron las noticias en el televisor, ellos hablaban de Xiao Zhan.

“En las ultimas noticias, la celebridad que hace unos días dio de que hablar sobre unas fotografías en Weibo, Sr. Xiao Zhan, nos acaban de informar que se encuentra hospitalizado, entrando de emergencia por una cirugía. Su manager declaro que estaba estable y deberá suspender actividades hasta nuevo aviso. El Sr. Xiao Zhan no hizo declaración alguna por lo sucedido con las fotografías, más su empresa dijo que se trataba de una difamación, estaremos esperando…”

El televisor se apagó, todos voltearon con YiBo quien tenía el control en la mano, se giró con He laoshi.  
—Vendré después por mis cosas, yo…  
—Entiendo, ve—asintió el mayor, YiBo prácticamente salió corriendo, llamando a su asistente en el camino.

. . .

La madre de Xiao Zhan regresaba de la cafetería, cuando vio a su hijo despierto.  
—Hijo—ella se acercó, pero este no le dirigió la mirada, permanecía con su vista fija en la pared de enfrente—¿Zhan Zhan?—tomo su mano, y fue cuando por fin él se movió, girando su cabeza lentamente hacia ella, llevando su otra mano al vientre.  
—¿Ya no está?—dijo, viniéndose las lágrimas como caudales.  
—Hijo, espera…  
El rompió el llanto, su madre no sabía cómo consolarlo, simplemente lo abrazo, y es que en esa situación ninguna palabra lograría aliviar su corazón.  
—¿Por qué? Yo no quería que pasara esto…  
—Lo sé, pero debes escuchar el doctor primero hijo, hay algo que debes saber.  
—¡No quiero!—el dolor era más grande de lo que nadie pudiera pensar, en esos momentos no podía razonar.  
—Se que estas triste, pero…  
—Mamá…—los sollozos no se acallaban, los cuales llegaban hasta el pasillo, donde su padre estaba impotente sin poder entrar a ver a su hijo sufrir de esa manera.

En esos momentos el médico llego, justo detrás también A Jie con unas flores para Xiao Zhan. El doctor toco a la puerta y entro, miro a su paciente hecho un desastre.  
—Disculpe, ¿podria darnos un momento?—le pidió a su madre, la mujer simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación.

Ahora sus padres y asistente aguardaban afuera, mientras que el médico y su enfermera pasaron, cerrando la puerta. Xiao Zhan los veía, tratando de no ahogarse con sus lágrimas, la enfermera le dio un pañuelo, algo que este solo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan, necesitamos hablar. Usted llego pasada la media noche con un sangrado agudo, el cual fue detenido a tiempo, sin embargo, al hacer los exámenes pertinentes, nos percatamos que hubo una pérdida de un feto, algo que no pudo evitarse.  
La noticia fue algo que Xiao Zhan ya lo sabía, al ver toda esa sangre. El médico y la enfermera vieron como apretó los puños.  
—¿Qué no…pudo…evitarse?—dijo pausadamente, sus ojos ya estaban rojos y hasta mordió su labio, sangrando—.Yo lo perdí.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan, no fue su culpa.  
—¿Qué no fue mi culpa?  
—Debe escucharme, lo que tengo que decirle es muy importante—tratando de continuar con la explicación.  
—No, no, no—se giró para darle la espalda, y es que la verdad no creía que nada de lo que dijera lograra apaciguar su dolor.  
—Uno de sus bebés está bien.  
—¿Uno de mis bebés? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—el Omega de inmediato se volteo para verlos. El doctor le sonrío sutilmente, y asintió un par de veces.  
—No es posible verlo en las pocas semanas que tenia de embarazo, solo hasta inicios del tercer trimestre, y es que en realidad se trataba de un embarazo múltiple.  
—¿Qué?—Xiao Zhan se acomodó en la cama, no lograba entender lo que decía.  
—Esto es raro que ocurra entre Omegas masculinos, pero lo fue, Sr. Xiao Zhan, perdió a uno de los fetos, es lo que llamamos” Síndrome del gemelo evanescente”, las causas son variadas, pueden ser genéticas o externas.  
El rostro de Xiao Zhan se notaba confuso, había perdido a uno, pero otro estaba a salvo, era increíble ¿Cómo debía sentirse al respecto?  
—Para un Omega masculino es difícil sostener dos vidas al mismo tiempo, es por lo que jamás nacen gemelos o mellizos de un Omega masculino y si llegase a ocurrir un embarazo de este tipo, podria suceder algo como lo que paso, uno de los fetos no sobreviviría—el doctor parecía lucir culpable por no darse, aunque fuese imposible—.Estamos revisando su caso, sin embargo, es difícil saber si sus genes provocaron esto. Por favor, no debe culparse.  
—¿Quiere decir que yo?—Xiao Zhan se llevó una mano al vientre.  
—Si, por el momento se encuentra bien, de hecho—el mayor dio una señal a la enfermera y ella presiono un botón en una de las maquinas que tenía conectadas, escuchándose un latido.  
—¿Eso es…?—Xiao Zhan sorprendido.  
—Su corazón, late fuerte y al parecer con muchos deseos de vivir. Se que debe sentirse triste, una vida se perdió, pero debe cuidarse.  
Solo una pequeña mueca se mostró en el rostro de Xiao Zhan, dado que eso no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, las ganas de llorar no desaparecían.  
—Tendremos mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, cambiare sus medicamentos y por el momento necesitaremos reposo absoluto—palmeo su mano.

Xiao Zhan seguía callado, el doctor lo noto y es que era una noticia difícil de digerir para cualquiera. Después de que se fuera, su madre entro primero, ella hablo con su hijo al respecto, pero el Omega seguía impasible. Su padre y asistente se le unieron después, A Jie coloco las flores junto a su cama, se trataban de girasoles.  
—Es para que lo ayuden a recuperarse—le dijo ella, pero este no contesto nada.  
Una enfermera desde la puerta llamo a su asistente para ir a recepción. Al momento de llegar, se trataban de varios ramos de flores, peluches, canastas de frutas, ella reviso los remitentes, algunos eran de otros idols con los que trabajo, club de fans, la empresa y hasta del manager Gao. La pobre no sabía qué hacer con tanto.  
—No podemos dejarlos ahí, ¿quiere ayuda para llevarlos a la habitación del Sr. Xiao Zhan?—le pregunto la enfermera.  
Claro que nadie sabía la verdadera razón de su hospitalización, y su asistente no estaba segura de que fuese una buena idea llevar todo.  
—No, es demasiado, tengo una idea.  
La mujer salió al estacionamiento, donde el conductor con los dos guardaespaldas esperaban, solicitándoles ayudar para llevar algunas de las cosas a casa del Idol. Y mientras acarreaban todo y decidía que subir a su habitación, de pronto miro hacia las puertas automáticas, Wang YiBo y su asistente entraron, sabía que se trataba de YiBo por su Chen Huang, dado que el Idol traía una mascarilla, gafas y gorra negra. Ella se dio la vuelta, ocultándose entre las flores.  
—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?—les recibió la asistente del hospital.  
—Buenas tardes, quisiéramos preguntar por un paciente.  
—Claro, díganme su nombre—la mujer tecleo para buscar.  
—Es el Sr. Xiao Zhan—contesto su asistente.  
Ella le miro y negó con un gesto.  
—Lo siento, los pacientes VIP no se tiene permitido dar información, para ello se requiere de un pase—informo la mujer. Chen Huang se dio la vuelta con YiBo, quien se adelantó, colocando las manos sobre el recibidor.  
—Es importante.  
—Lo siento, sin pase no puedo dejarlo—la mujer le sonreía y eso exaspero a YiBo, quien estaba a punto de quitarse la mascarilla, eso alerto a la asistente de Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Qué hacen aquí?—les pregunto con cierto tono despectivo.  
—A Jie, necesito verlo—YiBo la tomo por los hombros—.Se lo que me ocultaba, por favor—el rostro de YiBo lucia terrible. Ella no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que paso entre ellos, pero tras lo ocurrido no era nada bueno, dudaba en dar aviso o no.  
—Lo siento, pero…  
—Señorita Yang—también insistiendo su asistente.  
—Esperen aquí—les dijo a ambos, subiendo a su habitación.

Al salir del elevador, vio al padre de Xiao Zhan salir del cuarto de su hijo, ella llevaba consigo otros dos ramos de flores, asintió al pasar a su lado. Cuando entro, los coloco en una mesa junto a la ventana, en esos momentos la madre de Xiao Zhan arreglaba algunas cosas de su hijo que trajeron de su casa, dado que se quedaría unos días en el hospital.   
—Voy a conseguir otras mantas—se dirigió la mayo a ella.  
—Si—asintió, esperando que se quedaran solos—.Lao Xiao—se acercó lentamente hacia él, quien levanto el rostro para mirarla, apenas quería obsequiarle una sonrisa.  
—Son lindas, gracias—le dijo admirando los girasoles.  
—Si, de nada. Lao Xiao es que abajo esta Lao Wang—le revelo.  
Xiao Zhan se quedó atónito, después de lo ocurrido y como ellos se separaron, no le había dicho a nadie.  
—Se que no se siente bien, por eso quería preguntarle si…  
—No quiero verlo—dijo tajantemente.  
—Entiendo—ella se alejó de la cama, en especial que después de decir eso, se acomodó entre las mantas y cerró los ojos.

Ella regreso a la recepción y alejados de todos, le dijo que no quería verlo.  
—Jie, solo dame unos minutos.  
—Lo siento, debo obedecer—mirando de reojo a Chen Huang.  
—Bien—YiBo respiro hondo y le pregunto directamente.  
—¿Es cierto?—refiriéndose al embarazo, ella se sorprendió y miro otra vez a Chen Huang, dado que era el único que sabía aparte de su manager y sus padres, pero este bajo la mirada. YiBo se dio cuenta de ello y se dirigió a su asistente—¿Tu lo sabias?  
—Yo…—este no se atrevía a contestar, por lo que A Jie intervino.  
—Yo le hice prometer que no dijera nada.  
—No puedo creer que me mintieras—reclamo YiBo.  
—Lao Wang, no fue mi intención.  
—Ustedes dos—el joven Alfa se sentía decepcionado, pero tampoco podria culparlo o castigarlo por ello. Se dio la vuelta para irse, viendo hacia el elevador con las puertas abiertas, sin previo aviso corrió hacia él.  
—¡Espere, Lao Wang!—tanto A Jie como Chen Huang fueron tras él, pero las puertas se cerraron.  
—¿Qué hacemos?—se vieron los dos asistentes que se apresuraron hacia las escaleras.

Wang YiBo vería como sea a Xiao Zhan, aunque tuviese que tocar cada puerta del hospital. Mientras subía, en el segundo piso una jovencita con un carro de suero, entro al elevador, mirando de reojo a YiBo, puesto que detrás de la mascarilla parecía apuesto.  
—Oye—le llamo YiBo—¿Sabes dónde está la sala VIP?  
—¿Yo? Mmmm, creo que en décimo piso—dijo ella.  
—Gracias—asintió YiBo.

Para cuando llego al décimo piso, justo al salir vio a sus padres en el pasillo, ocultándose detrás de una camilla. Los dos pasaron frente a él sin notarlo, YiBo aprovecho la oportunidad y se escabullo hasta el pasillo, leyendo los nombres de los pacientes en las puertas, hasta la última estaba en blanco, sospechando que deseaban guardar su identidad, recorrió la puerta y se asomó, había muchas flores dentro así que era imposible que estuviera vacío.

YiBo entro a la habitación, encontrándose con Xiao Zhan, fue algo tan sorpresivo que el Omega no pudo reaccionar, solo se sentó acomodo sobre la cama y miro hacia otro lado.  
—Zhan Ge—YiBo le llamo un poco desesperado, pero al ver su expresión bajo el tono, dejando la perilla de la puerta, avanzo hacia el lentamente. La noche anterior le habido dicho cosas muy hirientes y ahora estaba ahí—.Lo sé, no tengo derecho de estar aquí por lo que te dije anoche, solo que…  
Poco a poco el Omega busco su mirada, y al momento de encontrarse, YiBo tembló ante esa sombra sobre su él.  
—Bo Di ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
—Lo que dijiste, sobre el lazo que nos unirá. Zhan Ge—se quedó callado un minuto, trago saliva—.Es posible que sea…—su corazón latía tan fuerte, pero Xiao Zhan bajo la mirada y vio como las lágrimas volvían a esos ojos tristes, YiBo ya no pudo articular una sola palabra, su pecho se hundió, odiándose tanto, golpeo la pared con el puño, lastimándose—¿Desde cuándo tu…?  
—Cinco semanas—contesto sin verle a la cara.  
—Cinco semanas, entonces fue…  
—Durante mi celo—agrego el Omega.  
YiBo se recargo en la pared, mirando hacia arriba, mordiéndose el labio sin saber que decir.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—su voz cada vez se hacía más baja, conteniéndose.  
Xiao Zhan encogió los hombros, era la pregunta que temía y no pensaba que sería en tales circunstancias, solo negó con un gesto.  
—Debiste decirme—YiBo se golpeó su nuca contra la pared un par de veces, luego observo cada detalle del rostro de Xiao Zhan. Sus ojos inflamados, su labio roto, la palidez de su piel, todo le decía que algo malo sucedió—.Zhan Ge, todo pudo ser difer…—cuando esas palabras iban a salir de su boca, se calló, mordiendo de nuevo su labio, bajo su cabeza, trato de respirar hondo solo que se volvió difícil hacerlo, pronto se hinco y abrazo su cabeza, llorando.

Xiao Zhan se sorprendió verlo llorar como un niño, estiro la mano como si quisiera consolarlo, pero ¿Qué podria decirle en ese punto?. La puerta se abrió, tratándose de su asistente seguida del asistente de YiBo, viendo al Alfa con ese aspecto, se quedaron callados. Ella tomo se dio la vuelta para dejarlos solos.

Wang YiBo seguía llorando, Xiao Zhan tomo el valor y bajo de la cama, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.  
—Lo siento, Bo Di.  
—Zhan Ge, no…perdóname, perdóname por favor, perdóname—repetía el Alfa mientras se encogía entre sus brazos. Permaneciendo los dos de esa forma hasta ser interrumpidos por la enfermera que se sorprendió.  
—Ah, lo siento, yo no…

En el pasillo, los padres de Xiao Zhan fueron interceptados por los dos asistentes, y aunque no quería dejar solo a su hijo con YiBo, lograron reprimirse. Poco después la enfermera llamo al médico, este entro en la habitación, viendo como Xiao Zhan regreso a la cama, mientras que YiBo estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.  
—Doctor—le hablo el Omega.  
—Así que usted es el padre—dijo el médico con una pequeña sonrisa, cerró la puerta tras él y hablo con los dos. Explico a YiBo todo por lo que Xiao Zhan había pasado y en ningún momento reclamo nada al Omega, también le dio la noticia de lo ocurrido con le perdida de uno de los bebés, algo que le causo un tremendo dolor, claro que YiBo pensaba en lo que Xiao Zhan sentía también y se controló lo suficiente, al final, este pregunto.  
—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?  
El doctor paso la vista de Xiao Zhan a YiBo.  
—Necesita reposo, al menos hasta que su cuerpo recupere sus fuerzas.   
—¿El bebé?  
—Está bien—asintió el doctor.  
YiBo se sintió aliviado y le sonrío, por su parte, Xiao Zhan podía sentir su mano sosteniendo la suya con tal delicadeza, era como si le diera las fuerzas para seguir.  
—Bien, yo me retiro si no tienen más preguntas—el doctor guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata al sentirse aliviado que el Alfa estaba enterado al fin.  
—Doctor—lo llamo YiBo, el mayor se dio la vuelta.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿No habría problema si lo marco ahora?  
Al escuchar eso, tanto el medico como Xiao Zhan se sorprendieron, pero el doctor movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.  
—No, de hecho, eso lo ayudaría, solo tenga cuidado al hacerlo—les sonrío y se fue.

Cuando volvieron a estar solos, Wang YiBo lo miro a los ojos.  
—Zhan Ge, déjame marcarte.


	28. Capítulo 28 “Marca”

Xiao Zhan lo miro a los ojos y se negó con un suave gesto, a lo que YiBo le sorprendió mucho, pero antes que dijera algo, el Omega hablo.  
—Tu no debes sentirte presionado para hacerlo, Bo Di estaremos bien—le dijo muy serio, tratando de sonreír rápidamente desvío la vista, YiBo sostuvo su mano para que lo mirara.  
—No me siento presionado Zhan Ge, es que tú no sabes la razón de que termine nuestra relación, yo tenía que alejarme para que no perjudicarte.  
—¿Qué?—le miro directo a los ojos con su rostro tranquilo. El Alfa de inmediato se alejó, sentándose con la cabeza gacha, froto sus manos sobre sus cabellos, luego lentamente levanto la vista.  
—Zhan Ge es mi problema, sabré como solucionarlo, no quiero abrumarte más de lo que estas. Solo debes estar tranquilo, por el bebé y…  
—Bo Di, si algo debemos aprender de esto es que somos nosotros—al decirlo se señaló—.No solo tú o solo yo, también soy responsable de perder a…—Xiao Zhan no pudo decir más porque su garganta se hizo nudo. La reciente pérdida de uno de sus bebés quemaba aun su alma, sin importar lo difícil que fuese que lograra sobrevivir, se trataba de un trozo de su carne y sangre, se llevó la mano al vientre—.Hemos pagado suficiente, además no soy un niño o alguien débil, habla.

Wang YiBo tomo un gran respiro y estrecho sus manos, cuando estaba por hablar su móvil comenzó a sonar, había olvidado apagarlo, rápidamente vio la pantalla y se dio cuenta de quién era, miro a Xiao Zhan y con solo la mirada comprendió de lo que se trataba. YiBo se levantó camino hacia la ventana, contestando.

Llamada…  
—Eres tu ¿Qué quieres?—contesto YiBo de manera hosca.  
—¿Firmaste el contrato?—pregunto Mu Rong Jie.  
—Solo la promoción—dijo él.  
—Bueno, eso es algo.  
—No significa que estaré en tu equipo, y deja de decir que lo hare, en especial a He laoshi—advirtió YiBo.  
—Es un avance, pero estoy segura que te unirás a nuestro equipo tarde o temprano. Por cierto, ¿Cómo va la situación con el Idol Omega?  
—Eso no te incumbe, te dije que lo dejaría.  
—Pero estas en el hospital ahora mismo, ¿no?—dijo la mujer, su tono aunque tranquilo, tenía una agudeza que podría molestar a cualquiera.  
—¡Tu!—YiBo la odiaba, quería gritarle miles de cosas, solo que miro a Xiao Zhan y luego dijo—.Todos saben que tengo una buena relación con él, no es malo visitar a un amigo si se encuentra mal, ¿o sí?  
—Tienes razón.  
—Ya no tendré nada que ver con él, pero si veo que continúas siguiéndome voy a hacerte perder la cara.  
—¿Es una amenaza?  
—Pues ya perdí algo muy importante, no pienses que puedes controlar a un Alfa como yo…  
Colgando de inmediato, furioso golpeo la pared junto al marco de la ventana, Xiao Zhan lo veía entendiendo que sea lo que sea realmente debía ser algo que YiBo no podía manejar solo. Tras una respiración, relajo sus hombros y volvió a sentarse al lado de Xiao Zhan, bajando la cabeza.  
—Habla—le dijo el Omega. Solo así, YiBo le hablo sobre todo lo que había pasado, y las amenazas de esa Beta. Xiao Zhan escucho con mucha atención, sin interrumpirlo.  
—Zhan Ge, es mi culpa lo que está pasándote, lo de las fotografías—revelo, fue entonces que el Omega, tras un largo suspiro, acaricio su cabeza.  
—Bo Di no tiene la culpa, no ha hecho nada malo, ¿cierto?—le sonreía tan lindo, que YiBo salto a sus brazos y le dio un beso, sus labios se unieron delicadamente, dejando que el interior de sus bocas se llenara de ambos, suavemente YiBo deslizo su mano por el hombro del mayor hasta pasarla por su cintura, luego colocarla sobre su vientre, al hacer eso, Xiao Zhan sintió cosquillas, carcajeándose.  
—¿Qué?—YiBo se alejó pensando que hizo algo malo.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! No sé, es que fue raro—ambos mirando hacia su vientre.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!—YiBo también comenzó a reírse.  
—Creo que Rabanito está feliz con papá, ¿no crees?  
—¿Raba qué? ¿Dijiste papá?…—YiBo se quedó ausente al momento que lo llamaron papá, luego se sonrojo.  
—Sí, y es Rabanito así decidí llamarlo.  
—No vas a llamar a mi hijo Rabanito, Zhan Ge no lo voy a permitir—hizo un puchero el Alfa.  
—Claro que no se llamara así—lo golpeo con latigazo de su dedo entre sus cejas—.Solo es su apodo, y no pienso cambiarlo—Xiao Zhan discutió con él.  
—¡Aah! ¡Ouch! Zhan Ge no es justo, no puedo ganarte.  
—No puedes ganarle a un embarazado—insistió el Omega dejando salir su aura Dominante, a lo que YiBo suspiro diciendo.  
—Bien, bien lo que quieras.  
Tras un rato para calmar las cosas, tocaron a la puerta, se trataba de los padres de Xiao Zhan, era obvio que ellos no se quedarían al margen después de lo ocurrido.  
—¿Qué harán ahora?—pregunto su padre.  
—Sr. Xiao le prometo que cuidare de Zhan Ge y mi hijo—mirando a Xiao Zhan.  
—Después de lo que paso, hijo ¿Estás seguro? Es un Alfa inmaduro—reclamo la madre de Xiao Zhan, pero es obvio que se sintiera de esa manera, así que su hijo no la culpaba para nada y YiBo sabía que se ganaba esas palabras.  
—Lo estoy—asintió Xiao Zhan.  
—Bien, solo una vez más confiaremos en ti—los padres del Omega los dejaron solos de nuevo.  
—Gracias, gracias—YiBo sabía que se merecía sus duras palabras.

Esa noche YiBo se quedaría con Xiao Zhan, así que informo a su asistente que tomara las medidas necesarias, aunque Mu Rong Jie podría molestarse, no lo dejaría para nada, en especial al ahora sentirse más protector con su hijo por nacer.  
—Así que planeabas ausentarte para el nacimiento del bebé—YiBo tras haber escuchado el plan de Xiao Zhan.  
—Si, tal vez sea difícil regresar y no quería que nadie supiera de bebé, no quisiera que sus primeros meses de vida sea rodeado de cámaras.  
—Te entiendo—YiBo se recostó a su lado, mirando fijamente a Xiao Zhan, la curvatura de su cuello, como su manzana de Adán se mueve al hablar, su cabello, pronto paso su mano por la oreja del Omega, la cual se tornó roja.  
—Bo Di, no hagas eso.  
—Lo siento, es que verdaderamente me tienes loco—YiBo no podía parar de sonreírle, ante sus ojos era el ser más perfecto de todos, y llevaba en su vientre a su hijo, luego se inclinó un poco más—.Zhan Ge, ¿me dejarías marcarte?  
Volviendo a tocar el tema, de inmediato Xiao Zhan se quedó quieto, ahora que ambos aclararon todo y aun cuando el futuro era incierto por los problemas que estaban pasando. Como pareja, unirse de esa manera solo podría probar que superarían todo lo que está por venir juntos, así que lentamente el mayor asintió.

La marca de un Alfa sobre un Omega no solo es un acto territorial para dejar sus feromonas en el Omega e impedir que otros Alfas traten de tomarlo. Es el sentido de pertenencia de uno hacia otro, un lazo que va más allá de sentirse unido a una persona, es el deber amar para siempre.

Aunque mayormente la marca se realiza durante el acto sexual del celo de uno o ambos, si realmente existe una verdadera atracción, una marca puede hacerse aunque podría ser más dolorosa. Es por eso que YiBo le pregunto al médico antes si podría hacerlo.

YiBo recostó a Xiao Zhan colocándose encima, mirándolo fijamente, podía sentir como su piel se erizaba, entrelazaron sus manos.  
—Lo hare con cuidado—le susurro el menor mientras veía esos labios, Xiao Zhan tomo la iniciativa besándolo primero. Sus respiraciones se agitaron al comenzar a tocarse, YiBo aun así, no hacia movimientos bruscos, después de todo se trataba de su Omega embarazado, por otro lado, Xiao Zhan aprovecho el momento para desvestirlo, retirando su chaqueta y playera solamente—.Mmm, Zhan Ge, con calma—le dijo alejándose de sus labios por un momento, tenían que relajar sus cuerpos y para una mordida, era necesario al menos estar excitados.  
—Lo siento, pero la quiero—susurro mientras sus manos temblaban, algo que hizo a YiBo sonreír, verlo así de agresivo era muy tierno. Las caricias del mayor se volvieron más fuertes, entre besos y abrazos, YiBo intuía que todo esa agresividad era para enmascarar el que miedo y orgullo, ya que la decisión dejarse marcar, en especial al tratarse de un Omega Dominante como el, significaría la sumisión, claro que YiBo jamás sería capaz hacerlo sentirse de esa manera.  
—Zhan Ge—YiBo acaricio su mejilla y con una sonrisa le dijo—.No sientas miedo, Zhan Ge siempre será Zhan Ge.  
Un hermoso gesto, un Alfa orgulloso mostrando su respeto hacia el Omega, algo que Xiao Zhan no esperaba en ese momento, pero se trataba de Wang YiBo ¿Qué más podía pensar? Tras una bella sonrisa, giro lentamente su cuerpo y dejo descubierta su nuca, incluso desnudando su espalda, donde músculos sutiles se contraían ante los movimientos. YiBo pudo oler sus feromonas, Xiao Zhan las dejo salir en una cantidad considerable, aunque no lo afectaban como antes, era una delicia olfatearlas. Muy despacio acerco sus labios hasta su espalda, rozándola provocando espasmos en sus músculos y erizando su piel, guiando su boca hasta ese sitio donde emanaba ese exquisito aroma, para ese momento, YiBo también dejo salir sus feromonas entre mezclándose con las suyas, Xiao Zhan cerró los ojos sintiendo como se calmaban sus nervios, sus feromonas invadían cada rincón de su cuerpo, cuando de pronto un dolor lo hizo gemir, eran los incisivos clavándose en su piel, la mordedura de un Alfa, se mordió el labio para evitar hacer más ruido, no quería que todo el hospital se enterara lo que estaban haciendo.  
—¡Ah! ¡Mmmm! Bo Di.  
Solo que YiBo estaba en trance, característico de los Alfas al marcar a su Omega, en esos instantes sus dientes apretaban con ahínco la zona enviando una carga de dopamina responsable del placer, luego oxitócica del amor que ayuda a sentir ese lazo con su pareja y finalmente la serotonina, esta llega al final para relajar el cuerpo y llenarlo de tranquilidad, sin embargo las primeras duran entre 2 a 5 minutos, que mantiene la mordedura del Alfa y al llegar la última hormona, logra soltarlo.

Lo mismo pasa para el Omega, aunque solo en caso de tener sexo, en este caso Xiao Zhan recibe el dolor completo porque no están en el acto sexual.  
—¡A…mmm! Bo Di—apretó su mano, lo que finalmente provoco que YiBo despertara del trance para llegar a la última fase, relajando su mandíbula y liberándolo. Observo su cuello y había sangre en él, sus dientes se clavaron más profundo de lo que realmente quería, por instinto comenzó a lamer su herida, fue entonces que Xiao Zhan puede sentir como la serotonina es liberada para relajarse.  
—Zhan…ah…Zhan Ge…lo siento—le dijo, tan preocupado por su cuerpo.  
Unos minutos después pudo recuperarse y YiBo lo ayudo a acomodarse en la cama.  
—Estoy bien, ya no duele.  
—Voy a llamar a la enfermera.  
—Bo Di.  
El Alfa salió de la habitación, y noto que no había nadie en el pasillo, dado que con el ahí, los padres de Xiao Zhan fueron a descansar un poco a la casa de este. La única que estaba en la sala de espera era A Jie, trabajando en su laptop al lado de Chen Huang quien también revisaba documentos, el llamado trabajo administrativo para sus idols. Cuando lo vieron salir del pasillo, ambos se levantaron.  
—¡Lao Wang!—los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo al Alfa.  
—¿Una enfermera?  
—Yo la llamo—A Jie salió por la asistente del obstetra de Xiao Zhan.  
La mujer acompaño a YiBo, al ver la marca no dijo nada, al menos el doctor le había comentado que posiblemente lo marcaria, además de que siempre ven esa clase de heridas en su trabajo. Ayudo a curar su herida colocando una pequeña venda.  
—Descuida, esta clase de heridas cierra más rápido que otras.  
—Entiendo—YiBo cuyo rostro se sentía culpable, ella comenzó a reír.  
—Ah, perdón, no esté preocupado, con permiso.  
Xiao Zhan también quería reír por ver su cara de preocupación, pero trato de no hacerlo, poco después llegaron con la cena para el paciente, fue que el mayor se dio cuenta que YiBo no había comido nada en todo el día y era bastante tarde.  
—Bo Di, ve a comer algo.  
—No, estaré aquí contigo.  
—Bo Di.  
—Le pediré a Huang Ge comida—dijo, levantándose para ir a la sala de espera.

No hubo poder humano que hiciera que YiBo se alejara de su lado esa noche, hablaron por horas, pero finalmente el sueño venció al menor, Xiao Zhan se quedó un poco más despierto, mirando hacia la ventana, mientras sostenía la mano de YiBo dormido en su regazo. Había tantos pensamientos y sentimientos involucrados, aunque la ciencia le haya dicho que su bebé no habría logrado nacer, la culpa seguía molestando a su corazón. Luego, la situación de YiBo, no podía negar que le enfurecía que esa mujer amenazara a su Alfa, una persona sin escrúpulos o ética. Respiro hondo y repaso los eventos en su cabeza uno a uno, de alguna forma tenía que encontrar para salvarlo, estaba seguro que lo haría.

. . .

En el hotel donde el equipo de Yun Qing se quedaba para la próxima promoción junto a YiBo, el corredor Alfa estaba entretenido con videojuegos, cuando de pronto llega Mu Rong Jie y le apaga la pantalla.  
—Son la una de la mañana, tienes que levantarte temprano.  
—No es cierto, el vuelo es a las 9—reclamo el, tomando el control para encender la pantalla, pero la mujer desconecto el enchufe—¡Jie!  
—Dije que debes dormir, ahora—su humor no estaba del todo bien tras la amenaza de YiBo, ella lo quería en su equipo así que tuvo que soportar que le dijera tales cosas.  
Yun Qing no tenía idea lo que Beta hacia o pensaba, pero de cierta forma le temía, así que se levantó a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia su habitación.  
—Por cierto—dijo al detenerse a mitad del camino—¿Por qué vino ese idiota al hotel? ¿Qué fue eso de lastimar a alguien?—le cuestiono.  
La mujer se le quedo mirando y fue esa intensa mirada que Yun Qing entendió, sacudió la cabeza y solo dijo.  
—Como quieras—entrando en su habitación.  
Ella furiosa aun, tomo el control de la televisión y lo estrello contra la pared.  
—¿Cómo se atreve? Todos los Alfas son iguales, los detesto—murmuro.  
De pronto una llamada a su móvil la hizo salir de su molestia, al ver la pantalla contesto de inmediato.

Llamada.  
—Sí, dime.  
—Señorita Mu, Wang YiBo sigue en el hospital, ¿quiere que entre a investigar?—le pregunto el hombre, quien estaba estacionado justo afuera de las puertas del nosocomio.  
—No, deja de seguirlo hasta que yo te diga lo contrario, hay otras maneras.  
—Si, como ordene.

Tras colgar, fue a su habitación para dormir. Solo que Yun Qing se recostó en su cama, jugando videojuegos con su teléfono, cuando al final de una partida, decidió entrar a Weibo, donde fue directamente a las noticias más recientes, fue ahí donde empezó a leer sobre cierto idol.

“La empresa del Sr. Xiao Zhan ha hecho declaraciones sobre el incidente que lo llevó al hospital, dado que hay demasiadas especulaciones, su versión oficial sólo es una úlcera gástrica debido a su gran carga de trabajo que entró a cirugía y se encuentra estable, más se tomará cerca de dos semanas antes de regresar a filmar las últimas escenas del drama The Wolf, la producción fue contactada por el manager del idol y se compromete a pagar el retraso, solo que no demandó nada, dado que la salud de una personas es más importante. 

Por el momento, el escándalo sobre las fotografías sigue en revisión y muchos fans siguen apoyándolo, rezando por su salud y que este regreso”.

—Espero que esté bien, ¿debería enviar flores?—pensó Yun Qing en voz alta. Cuando cerro su Weibo el fondo de pantalla en su móvil era precisamente una fotografía del idol, pues resulta que es un gran fanático del mismo—.No lo sé, bueno lo enviare anónimo para no molestarlo. Espero que se recupere—dijo curiosamente sonriendo tranquilamente.  
Entre tanto recibió una notificación en WeChat, era el club de fans oficial, que les comunicaba que recaudaban para enviar un gran arreglo a su idol, el de inmediato contestó el mensaje y les donó una cantidad sustanciosa, luego se fue a dormir. 

. . .

Unos ruidos al abrir la puerta despertaron a Xiao Zhan, quien adormilado miro a su madre, acomodándose en la cama.  
—Mamá, ¿pasa algo?  
El pasillo como el resto del piso donde se encontraban estaba muy callado, y es que eran las 4 de la mañana. La madre de Xiao Zhan se sintió apenada, pero el asistente de YiBo había llegado para llevarlo al aeropuerto.  
—Oh, perdón no quería molestar—susurro ella.  
—Mamá—Xiao Zhan mirando el reloj en la pared—.Son las 4 a.m.  
—Sí, vinieron por YiBo—dijo ella, aun susurrando.  
—Entiendo—le sonrió Xiao Zhan, la mujer asintió y los dejo solos de nuevo.  
Xiao Zhan veía a su tierno Alfa dormido sobre su regazo, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la silla, no era una posición muy cómoda, pero YiBo se rehúso a compartir la cama para darles el espacio a su Omega y pequeño. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Xiao Zhan, antes de despertarlo, recordando su marca, llevando la mano hasta la nuca. La verdad no esperaba que se sintiera tan bien, estar conectado a alguien de esa manera, luego deslizó su dedo por la frente de YiBo, hasta jugar con sus pestañas, en el acto hubo movimientos del otro, que poco a poco abrió los ojos, mirando a su Omega sonriéndole.  
—¿Ya es hora?—YiBo se estiró y sacudió su cabello.  
—Sí, lo es—asintió el mayor.  
Después de cambiarse con la ropa que trajo su asistente, se despidió de su Omega, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, en especial si pueden espiarlo.  
—Yo…  
—Descuida, lo sé ahora. Ve con cuidado y ten por seguro que esto no va a quedarse así—al decir eso, YiBo noto algo obscuro en sus palabras, un ligero escalofrió recorrió su piel.  
—Zhan Ge.  
—¿Eh?—Xiao Zhan cambió su sonrisa fría por una cálida en un instante—.Buscaremos la manera de estar en contacto.  
—Si—YiBo lo beso en la frente y lentamente fue hacia la puerta, mirándolo por última vez, de quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasará antes de volver a verlo.

Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta, Xiao Zhan se encogió en su cama, aunque tomó su móvil del cajón de la cómoda aun lado, enviando un mensaje a su asistente.  
—Es hora de pensar en el siguiente paso—murmuró para sí mismo.


	29. Capítulo 29 “Anuncio”

Los obsequios y flores para Xiao Zhan en el hospital no dejaban de llegar, ya sea de su club de fans o sus celebridades que trabajaron con él antes, estos arribaban día a día y su asistente tenía que manejar todo eso y hacer envíos a la casa del idol porque no podía tener todo en la habitación. 

Esa mañana su asistente llego con un ramo de orquídeas blancas con dos peluches de conejitos y un león, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de la cual, Xiao Zhan sospecho.  
—¿Por qué la sonrisa?—le pregunto el, pero ella coloco el ramo a su lado y con una seña le indico la tarjeta que en él estaba.  
El Omega la tomo para leerla, pero solo tenía un número de teléfono, extrañado miro a su asistente, solo que ella ya sostenía el móvil en la mano, y justo el número que venía en la tarjeta, presionando el icono de llamar.

Tras dos timbres se escuchó una voz conocida.

Llamada…  
—¿Te gustaron? Voy entendiendo el significado de las flores, y las orquídeas son la representación pura del amor de una madre, y yo…  
—¿Bo Di? ¡Ja, ja, ja!—Xiao Zhan no reconocía ese número como suyo, así que no era de extrañar que no entendiera lo que pasaba al principio, pero el hecho que YiBo dijera todo esa sarta de cosas—¿Cómo es que?  
—Huang Ge y yo hablamos, contrato un móvil con su número de identificación para poder hablar sin restricciones, no sé si esa mujer me monitorea de alguna manera.  
—Bo Di—Xiao Zhan tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, más la preocupación sobre lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacer se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Aun no lograba pensar en cómo lidiar con ella en especial cuando su embarazo avanzaba.  
—No pienses más de lo que deberías, arreglaremos esto o ella sabrá de lo que soy capaz.  
—No hagas ninguna locura Bo Di.  
—Zhan Ge tu solo descansa, el bebé lo necesita.  
—Eso lo sé, el bebé estará bien, voy a protegerlo mientras no estés a mi lado, descuida. Solo prométeme que pase lo que pase, debes confiar en mí.  
—Zhan Ge, me asustas.  
—No seas tonto, Bo Di.  
—Bien, sabes que confió en ti, por cierto…  
—Por cierto ¿Qué?  
—¿Viste los muñecos?—YiBo que estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación de hotel a todas esas personas ir y venir.  
Xiao Zhan de alguna manera lo sabía, un conejo y un pequeño conejito, así como un león a su lado, eso solo lo hizo sonreír.   
—Cuídate mucho, ¿entendiste?—le dijo el mayor, mientras acariciaba los muñecos.  
—Lo hare.

Tras colgar la llamada y que su asistente guardara ese número de teléfono en su móvil, Xiao Zhan se quedó pensativo respecto a lo que debería hacer con la situación. En serio quería deshacer esa amenaza sobre YiBo, sin importar quien fuera, y nunca pensó que se convertiría en un chivo expiatorio para esa persona, así que no debía dudar de sus acciones, en especial que ellas desataron el episodio que llevo esa noche fatídica al hospital en el que perdería a uno de sus bebés. Sin importar que el embarazo múltiple que desarrollaba fuese o no a llegar a término, esa emoción de ira se guardaba en su interior, quien sabe, tal vez solo deseaba culpar a alguien. Y para un futuro tenía que proteger a su único bebé en el vientre. Eso por supuesto, arruino su estado de ánimo por completo y de hecho, un poco su estabilidad emocional.  
¿Qué hacer en esa situación? ¿En serio podría lograr revertir esos sentimientos de dolor e ira que sopesaban sobre su corazón? ¿Cómo debía manejar todo con mente fría tras lo que paso?

—Sr. Xiao Zhan los exámenes que le realizamos en la mañana salieron muy bien, ya tiene 6 días en reposo y veo que pronto podría enviarlo a casa, pero no lo sé aún—mientras hablaba el médico, se acercó y levantó un poco el cuello de la bata, dándose cuenta marca que cicatrizo tan rápido como la enfermera había dicho—.Creo que se debe a que sus feromonas ya se encuentran mezcladas con las de su Alfa.  
—Sí, creo que es eso—contestó Xiao Zhan con una dulce sonrisa—.Me siendo mucho mejor, los malestares parece que se fueron completamente.

Sin embargo su voz aún se sentía un poco apagada y el médico pudo percibirlo, aunque debería estar feliz que su Alfa lo marcará y con ello bajando ciertos síntomas del embarazo, el doctor creía que podría ser la pérdida de uno de sus bebés, ya que cuando los Omegas pierden a sus crías suelen ser un poco sensibles a caer en depresión o incluso morir, sin importar que sean Dominantes o Recesivos. Xiao Zhan no se veía en tal depresión para alarmarse, pero debía mantenerlo vigilado. Llamar a su Alfa para que lo consuele en estos momentos no era viable, cuando vio salir a Wang YiBo aquella mañana lucía como si sus problemas no estuvieran resueltos y debido a sus vidas todo se complicaba un poco más y no quería intervenir en ellas.  
—Que bien, que bien—respondiendo el médico mientras carraspeó la garganta, luego se levantó de la silla y guardo la tableta con el historial clínico—.Bueno, lo pasaré a revisar hasta mañana—cuando salía con la mirada mandó llamar a su madre.

Estando solos en el pasillo le comentó sobre sus temores, siendo ella quien le preguntará si podría haber alguna forma de ayudarlo, más el doctor dijo que la única solución sería que el mismo se deshiciera de ese vacío, más lo estaría monitoreando.

Esa noche, Xiao Zhan tenía su cabeza tan llena de pensamientos no solo la pérdida de su bebé, sino por lo que YiBo pasaba esos momentos. Para pensar de manera clara y deshacerse un poco de esa sensación de impotencia, esa noche decidió pasear por el hospital. Su madre se había quedado dormida en un sofá junto a la ventana de la habitación, claro que él, dulcemente arreglo la manta para ella antes de salir.

Caminando por ahí, vio como una enfermera llevaba un carrito con biberones, mantas e incluso pañales hacia la segunda ala del hospital. Xiao Zhan se llenó de curiosidad por lo que la siguió, cruzando el puente interno que unía las dos unidades médicas y llegó hasta unas puertas, encima estaba el letrero que decía maternidad, dio un paso y las puertas eléctricas se abrieron. Al entrar pudo ver varias habitaciones, una sala de espera pequeña y más allá, en un pasillo a la derecha había un gran ventanal, al acercarse lentamente pudo ver algo que removió su pecho, eran los cuneros.

El lugar donde los bebés eran cuidados en el hospital al nacer, antes de ser entregados a sus madres, con gorros azules y rosas, había cerca de 8 bebés en esos momentos, pero un poco más atrás había unas incubadoras, donde por el momento otro bebé estaba siendo cuidado por una enfermera personalmente. Este lucía tan pequeño en comparación de los otros, mientras observaba, la encargada se dio cuenta de su presencia, y era imposible no ser reconocido, ella le sonrío y rápidamente salió para saludarlo.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan—lo llamó ella, notando que tenía ropa del hospital y en su camisa las letras bordadas de VIP, por lo que la enfermera sabía que la discreción era primordial con esos pacientes—.Debería estar descansando en su habitación—le dijo ella.  
—Perdón, pero yo solo—mirando por encima de su cabeza hacia el bebé en la incubadora, ella por supuesto que lo noto.  
—Es un bebe Omega—le comento la enfermera a Xiao Zhan que observo al resto y luego al pequeño, por lo que ella decidió explicarle—.Los bebés de madres Omega son más pequeños que el resto, la mayoría deben permanecer en una incubadora durante un par de días, según su desarrollo durante la gestación.   
—Entiendo, así que su madre es un Omega—dijo Xiao Zhan al recordar toda la información que su médico le envió para cuidar de su embarazo.  
—Sí, aunque—la joven enfermera bajo la mirada, algo que Xiao Zhan noto.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—Bueno, es que es una jovencita de 19 años que fue abusada por unos Alfas.  
Cuando le comento eso, Xiao Zhan recordó lo que su médico le dijo cuando supo de su embarazo, que tenía la opción de no tenerlo, dado que un Omega es un caso especial.  
—¿Ella decidió tenerlo?—pregunto.  
—No, en realidad es una chica sin familia, vivía en la calle, solo que cuando le paso eso, le dieron la opción por ley de no tenerlo, pero cuando supo que el gobierno les daba una manutención mensual, ella decidió tomarlo. Supongo que prefirió tener a su hijo para poder sobrevivir, hay cosas muy lamentables, algunos Omegas no tienen opciones, es triste.

Xiao Zhan no sabía que pensar, si la joven solo lo hizo por el dinero o si realmente deseaba a ese hijo, siendo triste de ambas maneras, pero cada quien tiene la elección sobre sí mismo.

El preguntó si podía ver al bebé Omega de cerca, la enfermera lo llevó hasta la incubadora, y Xiao Zhan pudo observar al pequeño, los tubos que lo mantenían lucían enormes a su lado, su pecho se movía muy rápido. Su corazón se conmovió, pensando en cómo luciría su bebé y que tal vez estaría en una incubadora como el cuándo naciera. De pronto, la enfermera entró de prisa y le dijo.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan viene la madre del bebé, será mejor que regrese a su habitación. Ellos saldrán mañana.  
—Entiendo.

Tal como dijo, dejó los cuneros, no obstante antes de irse vio como la joven madre se acercó a su pequeño y colocó la mano sobre la incubadora, sonriéndole.  
—Hola, soy mamá—le susurro la chica Omega.

La mañana siguiente su madre despertó y lo vio sentado en la cama, escribiendo un mensaje en su móvil para su asistente.  
—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó la mujer mientras doblaba las mantas.  
—Es un obsequio.  
—¿Para quién?  
—Eso es...secreto—le sonrío el, su madre no se molestó en averiguar más, en especial cuando lucía más animado.

Antes de mediodía, la jovencita Omega esperaba en su cama lista para irse, las enfermeras le llevarían a su recién nacido, sin embargo, cuando entraron no venía solo, justo detrás algunos regalos, como una carriola, un portabebés, una mochila, así como un ramo de orquídeas blancas que son el significado del amor puro de una madre.  
—Perdón pero ¿Qué es todo esto?—preguntó la menor muy sorprendida.  
—Son obsequios de una persona anónima, y también le dejo esto—la enfermera estaba muy sonriente, entregándole las flores y entre ellas una carta. La jovencita tomó a su bebé en brazos y se sentó un poco en la silla de ruedas, leyendo atentamente.

“Las decisiones de la vida nos hacen fuertes o nos hacen crecer, si bien podemos tomar el camino erróneo o fácil, siempre seres dueños de nuestro propio destino. En estos momentos olvida todo lo malo y guarda solo lo que te inspire y te haga valorarte. Aunque sientas que no tienes salida, solo piensa que la solución aún no se ha encontrado y sigue buscando con calma y esperanza. 

Yo quiero creer que tu elección es la que deseabas, tu pequeña familia está en tus brazos ahora mismo, te deseo buena suerte. Atte. XZ”.

La joven Omega noto que había un cheque en el mismo sobre, la cantidad era bastante grande y no podía parar de llorar, abrazando a su bebito.  
—Gracias, gracias—dijo pensando en la persona que le dio todo eso.

Xiao Zhan veía desde la ventana de su habitación como abandonaba el hospital, esperando que le haya dado al menos una esperanza para seguir adelante, porque esa misma chica se la dio a él, para tomar lo malo del mundo y hacerlo brillar. Él ahora tenía una manera de enfrentar la situación sin olvidar lo importante, su familia.  
—Hijo…—su madre se acercó para ver lo que observaba por la ventana.  
—Mamá—Xiao Zhan fue a sentarse en su cama—.Sabes, anoche visite los cuneros, debiste ver a ese bebé Omega, realmente son pequeños ¿Yo fui así de pequeño?  
—No, tú eras bastante grande, naciste de una Alfa—alego ella, mientras acomodaba la charola del desayuno cerca.  
—Ya veo, los bebés de los Omegas y los Alfas son diferentes.  
—Si, por eso me sorprendió mucho cuando tus exámenes llegaron y se determinó que eras Omega, pero jamás dejaría que nadie menospreciara a mi hijo.  
—No lo hiciste, mamá. Gracias por hacer un gran trabajo, yo tampoco me rendiré por el—con la mano en su vientre—.Ni por Bo Di.  
—¡Ja, ja! Ya estas mejor, me alegro—su madre a punto de llorar. Xiao Zhan se le quedo mirando, tomando su mano en silencio, sabía que la había preocupado, pero su corazón ya estaba en paz—¡Oh! Olvide tu bebida, iré por ella.  
—Si—Xiao Zhan asintió, y una vez lo dejo solo, tomo su móvil y llamo a su asistente.

Llamada…  
—A Jie, necesito un favor…

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde, y la siguiente visita de su médico, lo vio más animado, de hecho no paraba de sonreír.  
—Doctor ¿Cuándo poder salir?—le preguntó de pronto.  
—Hijo—su madre que estaba presente de inmediato reaccionó.  
—Madre, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada todo el tiempo, al menos puedo ir a casa—suplicó él.  
—¡Ja, ja! Su hijo es todo un caso—comenzó a reírse el médico.   
Xiao Zhan miró a ambos, su madre sabía cómo era su hijo, y aunque sería difícil mantenerlo quieto, ella quería que su médico le ayudará a que descansara más.  
—No tiene que decirlo, desde pequeño siempre tiene que estar haciendo algo—suspiró ella.  
—En ese caso, puedo darlo de alta mañana, pero debe ir a casa, claro que tendrá cuidarse mucho, nada de esfuerzos y sobre todo, nada de trabajo que requiera, ser lanzado por los aires, montar caballo o ejercicios de combate, al menos una semana más.  
—Vaya, creo que sabe de las escenas que debo filmar—dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Debe cuidar su cuerpo—aseveró el médico.   
—Entiendo, lo haré—asintió Xiao Zhan.  
Su madre decidió quedarse unos días, pese a que el Omega le dijo que no era necesario, ella insistió en hacerlo, por su parte, su padre regresaría esa tarde a Chongqing para unos asuntos.   
—Mamá, ¿Cómo crees que fue Bo Di de bebé?—pregunto al azar, envuelto en sus pensamientos.  
—Bueno…—la mujer pelaba un par de manzanas, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba de su asistente que tenía una cara de espanto.  
—Lao Xiao, lo siento, pero…pero…—apenas podía tomar aire, dado que lucía como si hubiese corrido una maratón.  
—Tranquila, A Jie, respira—le dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—Es que es la madre de Lao Wang—le reveló, en el minuto exacto la puerta detrás apareció una mujer, quien se dirigió directamente hacia Xiao Zhan, este no podía articular una sola palabra, puesto que no esperaba que la madre de YiBo fuera a verlo.

. . .

Wang YiBo hacia la promoción de una bebida energética junto a Yun Qing, ambos habían viajado por 3 ciudades en 7 días y regresarían a Beijing después de una sesión de fotografías, en donde Mu Rong Jie le entregó un uniforme de piloto de su equipo.  
—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?  
—No me pondré eso—dijo YiBo mirándola de una manera despectiva.   
—Es solo para la sesión de fotografías, ya hablé con los directivos, dijeron que no había problemas—sonrío la mujer con una mediana sonrisa en su cara, algo que solo daba náuseas a YiBo. Sin embargo se mostraba reacio en hacerlo, mirando a su lado a su asistente, quien solo bajó la cabeza ¿Qué podía hacer él? 

Su asistente ahora tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando y como YiBo se lo pidió, no hizo nada al respecto, dado que al enterarse le sugirió hablarlo con los directivos de Hunan TV, solo que para YiBo es significaría revelar su relación con Xiao Zhan y todo se vendría abajo, debía encontrar otra manera de pelear contra Mu Rong Jie sin causar más problemas para Zhan Ge.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?—Yun Qing los vio discutir en la puerta de su camerino, ella se dio la vuelta con él y dijo.  
—Nada, solo que YiBo no desea usar el uniforme del equipo.  
—¿Qué?—Yun Qing miro como sostenía el traje en la mano, molestándose—.Mira idiota, tampoco me agrada que uses un uniforme de mi equipo, pero ya te he tolerado durante 7 días, solo quiero que esto termine y no vernos hasta el maldito entrenamiento en una mes—le dijo, pero casi con cada oración golpeo con la punta de su dedo contra el pecho de YiBo, que se le quedaba mirando de una manera tan fiera que pareciera que en cualquier momento saltaría como una pantera para morderlo.  
—Eres un idiota—le respondió YiBo, tomando el uniforme para luego cerrar la puerta en sus caras.  
—Lo mismo digo—contestó Yun Qing con una pequeña pantomima de patear la puerta de YiBo.  
Mu Rong Jie solo se fue tras eso para preparar el resto de la sesión de fotos. Por su parte, Yun Qing solo pensaba en lo odioso que era tener que convivir con YiBo.

En el camerino, tras ponerse el uniforme, YiBo se veía en el espejo, era la primera vez que lucía un uniforme oficial, desgraciadamente nunca pensó que fuese de esa manera. Cada día veía la cara de Yun Qing solo deseaba golpearla, sabía que el corredor tenía envidia de sus capacidades, y aunque era gracioso, el hecho que Yun Qing trabajara para esa mujer, solo lo hacía odiarlo más. Jamás se llevaría bien con él, y todavía faltaba su entrenamiento conjunto, ya que ahora sería su “mentor”. Esperaba que no le arrancara la cabeza al final de todo eso.  
—No luce tan mal—comentó su asistente.  
—No, pero un día usaré mi propio uniforme de mi equipo—le sonrío YiBo—.Vamos.  
Cuando salió, se ajustaba las mangas solo para toparse con Yun Qing en una esquina mirando la pantalla de su móvil, para YiBo fue un poco impactante, dado que parecía que estaba llorando, el Alfa Dominante de pronto limpio su cara con la manga ¿En serio estaba llorando? Pensó de pronto YiBo, dándole una mirada a su asistente, quien solo encogió los hombros.   
—Lao Wang, voy a ver a qué hora iniciará la sesión—le dijo su asistente, despidiéndose un poco preocupado que iniciaron otra pelea. 

Por su parte, YiBo lentamente se acercó a Yun Qing, en esos momentos nadie más estaba en el ala de los camerinos, mientras lo hacía pudo ver en la pantalla de su móvil la fotografía de Xiao Zhan junto a un comunicado en Weibo. Para cuando Yun Qing se dio cuenta de que YiBo lo veía, se acomodó y limpio su cara de inmediato, mirándolo a la cara.  
—¿Qué miras idiota?—le cuestiono, ocultando el móvil en su bolsillo.  
—Eso—señalo YiBo, dado que no le agradaba el hecho que otro Alfa viera a su Omega, aunque nadie supiera de su lazo.  
Yun Qing resopló su nariz y le miró de manera despectiva.  
—Déjame en paz, idiota, en estos momentos ya no tengo ni deseos de lidiar contigo—dijo el Alfa Dominante, dándose la vuelta para irse, pero YiBo quería saber lo que decía esa publicación, así que sujeto la mano de Yun Qing.  
—Espera, dime lo que dice ahí—señaló su móvil.  
—¡Déjame en paz, idiota!—Yun Qing tiro de su brazo para alejarlo de YiBo, este tenía un mal presentimiento, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.  
—Dije—apretó ahora su muñeca, atrayéndola hacia Yun Qing—.Que me digas lo que dice esa publicación de Zhan Ge.  
El otro corredor se le quedó mirando, Yun Qing creía que había escuchado mal, puesto que dijo “Zhan Ge”, eso realmente lo molesto y torció su brazo para deshacerse del agarra de YiBo, luego lo empujó.  
—¿Zhan Ge?—se burló con pequeño bufido—¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarlo de esa manera?  
YiBo perdió la compostura y se acercó tanto que sus rostros estaban por tocarse, respirando el uno sobre el otro.  
—Eso no es tu problema, solo dime—señaló con la mirada hacia su móvil.

Y justo esos instantes que todo parecía salirse de control, apareció su asistente de nuevo con su móvil, dado que desde que inició la gira promocional se lo dejo para evitar querer hablar con Xiao Zhan, excepto cuando era necesario.  
—¡Lao Wang! ¡Lao Wang!—para luego quedarse callado al verlos en esa posición, Yun Qing no le quitaba la mirada de encima y YiBo igual, mostrando ese odio entre ellos, este último logró salir de su molestia y miró al asistente—.Lao Wang es…bueno debe ver esto—dado que sabía no debía decir nada de su relación con Xiao Zhan.

YiBo tomó su móvil y ahí estaba la misma publicación que Yun Qing ocultaba:

"Tras su repentino ingreso al hospital, el idol Omega Xiao Zhan emitió una declaratoria a la empresa que lo ha acogido durante estos años, no renovará contrato debido a su interés en formar su propio estudio, según su manager el idol había tenido está inquietud desde hacía un tiempo, sin embargo dijo que terminaría los trabajos actuales que su empresa había otorgado como el drama The Wolf que asegura regresará en una semana, dando fin a una etapa de su vida. 

Con esto, Xiao Zhan se convertiría en el primer Idol Omega en crear su propio estudio, el cual comenzaría a trabajar en el próximo agosto, ya que tomará un descanso de cinco meses, y aunque no se verá seguido, sus dramas ya filmados se comenzarán a emitir en dos semanas..."

La noticia sencillamente ocasionó un caos en Weibo, nadie esperaba eso, aunque especulaciones sobre las fotografías seguían rondando por ahí, el que anunciara un descanso de cinco meses y la formación de estudio fue algo que nadie esperaba. Algunos se preguntaron si no fue su empresa la que no quiso renovar el contrato por el escándalo y culparon a Xiao Zhan por ello. Más nadie tenía idea de que su verdadera razón era que su bebé nacería en cinco meses y debía cuidarse, además de proteger su relación secreta con su Alfa.

YiBo sabía que haría eso, más Xiao Zhan le había dicho que lo anunciaría en un mes ¿Por qué adelantaría todo? ¿Qué estaba planeando en esos momentos? Luego, miró a Yun Qing quien se le había quedado observando.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tu—lo señaló el otro Alfa—¿Cuál es tu interés en Xiao Zhan? ¿También eres su fan?  
—¿De qué hablas?—YiBo irritado por la noticia tan repentina, y sobre todo el tono arrogante que uso hacia él.  
—No me gusto que lo llamaras “Zhan Ge” en serio eso me molesta mucho.  
—Le digo Zhan Ge porque es mi Zhan Ge—reveló YiBo, a lo que el asistente no sabía qué hacer, puesto que podría volverse complicado, así que salto para decir.  
—Lao Wang—intentó llamar su atención, más YiBo lo hizo a un lado y miró con una sonrisa arrogante a Yun Qing, dijo.  
—¿Lo olvidas? Trabajo como “edecán” en un programa al que asisten celebridades—le dijo, ante eso, Yun Qing hizo memoria y vino a su mente la ocasión en la que Xiao Zhan se presentó en Day Day Up y un bailarín de pronto lo apoyó en la pista, así que por fin lo recordó, empujando a YiBo—.Soy cercano a Zhan Ge—al decir eso, el Alfa Recesivo pensó en la cara que Mu Rong Jie tendría al enterarse que le dijo eso a Yun Qing.  
—¡Tu idiota!—lo sujeto de su chaqueta.  
Pero, YiBo no podía dejar ir su sonrisa arrogante, desde que Mu Rong Jie lo amedrentaba cada día, solo esperaba el momento para molestarla y vengarse, así que creía que hacerlo por medio de ese idiota. Sin embargo, no creyó la siguiente oración de parte de Yun Qing.  
—¡Maldita sea!—el Alfa Dominante lo soltó, mirando hacia otro lado, su furia poco a poco se bajó, dejando a YiBo sin entender nada—.Estoy tan celoso de que lo hayas conocido, pero más porque hablaste con él, YiBo te envidio aún más—Yun Qing dejando su tono iracundo para irse a sentar en un sofá de la sala de estar entre camerinos.

YiBo miró a su asistente y este hizo lo mismo.  
—Hey—lo llamo YiBo, pero Yun Qing soltó tremendo suspiro.  
—Desde que estaba en XNINE soy su fan, ¿sabes?—levantó la cabeza Yun Qing—.Lo he seguido desde entonces, estoy en su club de fans de manera incógnita, ah, no sé porque te digo esto. El hecho que lo conozcas y yo no. Sabes lo preocupados que estamos todos, que si supiera quien es el Alfa idiota que sale en esas fotografías yo—al decir eso, hizo una pantomima de que fuese a torcer el cuello de alguien—.Es un maldito cobarde en hacerle eso.  
—¿Por qué crees que él tuvo la culpa?—reprendió YiBo.  
—Bueno, si yo estuviera saliendo con Xiao Zhan, te juro que haría lo que fuese para protegerlo, jamás bajaría la guardia ¡Ah! Maldita sea, y ahora dejará el mundo del entretenimiento por cinco meses ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Es casi la muerte para un idol, pero no dejaremos que eso pase—asintió Yun Qing.  
Al escuchar eso, YiBo pensó en lo que Xiao Zhan le dijo al respecto “Nuestro hijo es más importante que todo, pero si siento pena por mis fans…” Al ver a Yun Qing en ese estado, YiBo se dio cuenta que ese mundo era más grande de lo que pensaba, así que dijo sin pensar.  
—Bueno, ¿y si fuese una trampa de otra persona y no de ese Alfa?—preguntó YiBo buscando una reacción en Yun Qing, así como menos culpa.  
—¿Qué?—Yun Qing se levantó del sofá y lo señaló, justo en el pecho—.Trampa, que tontería. Y ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿No vas a seguir jactándote que lo conoces?  
—Eso…—YiBo está viendo una faceta que no conocía de Yun Qing, y de cierta manera no la odiaba—.Olvídalo—se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Caminando por el pasillo chocó su hombro con otra persona.  
—Disculpe—dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero de pronto uno de ellos, saltó justo frente a él.  
—¿Eres Wang YiBo?  
El Alfa Recesivo levantó el rostro y vio a un chico con un rostro lindo y un par de lunares en él, además de que su olor era un poco dulce, dándose cuenta que se trataba de un Omega Dominante como Xiao Zhan.  
—Fan Xing—lo llamo la otra persona, justo a su lado.  
—Oh, disculpa, pero es él, Bin Ge—señaló el chico Omega.  
YiBo miró al otro a la cara, tenía un aspecto algo rudo, playera negra, unas cadenas en el cuello y arete, y una enorme sonrisa.  
—Discúlpelo—le dijo a YiBo, inclinando la cabeza.  
—Yu Bin, eres tu hombre—lo llamó el asistente de YiBo, que al parecer lo conocía.  
—Hola, Huang Ge—saludo este.  
YiBo se les quedó mirando, esperando una explicación de lo que pasaba.  
—Lao Wang, él es el idol en ascenso, Zheng Fan Xing—presento al chico Omega—.Y este es su asistente, Yu Bin.  
—¿Un Alfa como asistente de un Omega?—dijo sin pensar YiBo.  
—¡Lao Wang!—lo regaño su asistente, algo que jamás había hecho, pero Yu Bin lo tomó de una manera divertida.  
—¿Eh? ¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tienes razón, un Alfa Dominante como asistente de un Omega, ¿es raro no?—extendió la mano hacia YiBo para saludarlo de manera formal—.Pero no todos los Alfas Dominantes tenemos talento—le seguía sonriendo.


	30. Capítulo 30 “Un nuevo reto”

La sesión de fotografías con el producto que promocionaban tanto YiBo como Yun Qing se llevó acabo ante los ojos de Mu Rong Jie, quien era muy buena en su trabajo, YiBo no podía dudarlo en cuestiones de sumar la atención hacia su equipo, Yun Qing había sobrevivido con ella por su olfato y despiadada manera de actuar, desgraciadamente esa misma manera despiadada ahora mismo era el problema en que él estaba metido y dejado que provocara un problema en la carrera de Xiao Zhan. 

YiBo observaba muy bien a su enemigo, tratando de encontrar un punto débil para atacarlo, de cierta forma temía que esa Beta intentara algo más a su novio e hijo por nacer, de hecho, no se había cuestionado eso precisamente ¿Acaso ella tenía conocimiento del estado actual de Xiao Zhan? ¿Sería esta una de sus cartas a jugar en su contra? YiBo debía averiguarlo. Aunque por el momento, con cada que las cámaras lo enfocaban este ponía su mejor sonrisa para evitar que sospechara.  
—Excelente trabajo—dijo el director de la sesión, a lo que YiBo estrecho su mano con una gran sonrisa.  
—Fue un placer.  
—Chico, en serio eres demasiado visual, espero trabajar contigo de nuevo.  
—Gracias, estaré encantado—asintió YiBo.

Tomando el descanso en una de las sillas, YiBo seguía con la mirada a Mu Rong Jie, fue entonces que Yun Qing, quien se la pasaba jugando con su móvil lo noto, dejando su vista en la pantalla un segundo.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—¿Eh?—YiBo bebió un poco de agua de una de las botellas en la mesa a su lado. Yun Qing puso esa cara de sospecha. Y justo en ese momento, fue que YiBo tuvo una idea, para llegar a saber más de Mu Rong Jie, solo el inútil podría saberlo.  
—Ella no es una chica fácil de conquistar, así que olvídalo.  
—¿Qué? Estás loco, no pienso eso—YiBo cuya espalda recorrió una fuerte corriente escalofriante.  
—Bueno, solo decía—Yun Qing regreso a su videojuego.  
—Tu… ¿Cómo la conociste?—empezó el interrogatorio de YiBo, de hecho cuando Yun Qing levanto la vista y vio la sonrisa de Alfa Recesivo, se asqueo.  
—Eso que te importa—contesto, girando su cuerpo para seguir jugando con su móvil.  
YiBo sabía que sería un hueso duro de roer, así que respiro hondo para no tratar de golpearlo y dijo.  
—Bueno, es que los otros corredores dicen que tú estás enamorado de ella.  
—¡What the fuck?!—exclamo el Alfa Dominante, soltando su móvil en el asiento y mirando a YiBo a los ojos, mientras lo señalaba—¿Estas demente? Esa bruj…—se calló de inmediato, mordiéndose el labio, tomo sus cosas y se fue del set de inmediato.

Su primer plan fallo, YiBo ya no pudo decir nada más. En ese momento, su asistente alcanzo a escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban y se le quedo mirando a su jefe.  
—¿Qué es lo que planea?  
—Solo quiero información de esa mujer—bufo YiBo.  
—¿No la conocía del circuito?—le cuestiono su asistente, pero YiBo y regresaban por el pasillo para esperar en el lobby del lugar a que la camioneta los llevara al hotel.  
—Solo superficialmente, sé que algunos le tenían miedo por ser fuerte—recalcando esa última palabra—.Siempre creí que era admirable que una mujer Beta estuviera en el negocio de las carreras, pero francamente no sé nada de ella.  
—Pues, solo sé que es la hija de la familia Mu, la misma del imperio de los combustibles para carreras, en toda Asia y parte del mercado Americano. Ella es la tercera hija del dueño así como una única Beta, y su hermano mayor, un Alfa Dominante, es el CEO de la empresa, su otro hermano fue corredor en el circuito, pero murió cuando ella tenía 12 años.  
—¿Dices que tenía un hermano en el circuito de la ARRC?—YiBo completamente sorprendido.  
—Sí, él era un novato que desgraciadamente falleció en su primer carrera por problemas con el sistema de inyección, pero algunos dicen que fue el combustible.  
—Y si es la hija de un conglomerado de combustibles ¿Cómo es posible que sea la administradora de un equipo, en especial el de Yun Qing?  
—Eso no lo sé, lo siento, Lao Wang.  
—Está bien, Huang Ge, por cierto eres bueno investigando—YiBo palmeando su hombro.  
—¡Je, je! Quisiera tomar el crédito, pero fue la Señorita Yang la que investigo todo esto, es muy buena.  
—¡Wou! Entonces, Zhan Ge tiene una buena asistente, aprende bien, Huang Ge.  
—Sí, eso hare—sonrío su asistente con una señal militar. Eso hizo reír a YiBo, al menos sacándolo un poco de su amargura por pensar en esa mujer Beta.

Saliendo del elevador, YiBo miro hacia la salida y ahí estaba ese joven Omega observándolo con gran emoción, de hecho, su asistente lo noto también.  
—Oye, ese chico—comento a su asistente, y cuando ambos vieron hacia el este de inmediato se acercó a ellos, estaba solo por el momento.  
—Ya veo, dijo que lo admiraba—dijo su asistente, tomándolo por sorpresa.  
—¿Qué?—pregunto YiBo, pero el chico ya estaba frente a él, sonriéndole forzadamente.  
—Sr. Wang YiBo—saludo el chico.  
—Hola—hizo un gesto con la mano el Alfa Recesivo—.Pero, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, si acaso eres un año menor que yo.  
—De hecho lo es—le susurro su asistente por detrás.  
—Sí, entonces ¿Puedo llamarlo Bo Ge?  
—¡¿Cómo?!—exclamo YiBo sintiéndose un poco raro, dado que nadie lo llamaba de esa manera, miro de reojo a su asistente, quien bajo la cabeza, algo le decía que ocultaba una cosa.  
—En realidad soy su mayor fan, su baile y canto, en serio que puede hacer muchas cosas. Es un modelo a seguir, lo admiro mucho—Fan Xing inclino un poco su cabeza ante él, y luego de obsequio una sonrisa. YiBo no sabía que decir, un Omega Dominante como el, a decir verdad era un poco extraño—.Su asistente dijo que podría enseñarme un poco de baile, en serio lo necesito.  
—¿Yo?—YiBo miro de reojo a su asistente, quien se escondió detrás—.Tal vez te equivocaste ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo enseñarte?  
—Es que yo, se supone que voy a participar en un programa el próximo mes y cuando me dijeron que debería hacer una coreografía de baile, digo, puedo cantar pero el baile no es…Ah, soy un tonto.  
—Bueno…eso…—YiBo de pronto se vio un poco presionado, pero justo cuando iba de decir algo, su asistente tiro de su manga y le susurró al oído.

“Fueron ordenes de arriba”

Ante eso, YiBo lo comprendió, dado que ese chico al parecer era de la misma empresa que la suya, también porque su asistente actuaba tan raro, dado que sabía que YiBo no era una persona que le gustaba ser presionado.  
—Entiendo, si me disculpas—tiro del brazo a su asistente y se alejaron hacia las puertas de cristal, mientras que ese idol Omega lucia tranquilo ahí.  
Estando entre ellos, su asistente bajo la cabeza.  
—Lo siento, me llamaron justo ayer.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—le cuestiono YiBo.  
—Solo una petición de la empresa, un par de días más harían el anuncio como su coach, cada idol tendrá uno, lo que no sabía era que nos toparíamos con ellos aquí, debí saberlo ya que están grabando un drama en la ciudad—al decir eso, sabía lo que significaba, tal vez por ello le fue difícil decirle.  
—Pero, quiero regresar a Beijing para ver a Zhan Ge.  
—Lo sé, lo lamento—se inclinó este, a lo que YiBo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.  
Los dos volvieron con el joven Omega, y cuando estuvieron por juntos las puertas se abrieron de par en par, entrando un gran grupo de fans, con pancartas apuntando sus teléfonos móviles hacia ellos. YiBo se vio rodeado junto a Fan Xing por ellas.  
—¡Aaah! ¡Zheng Fan Xing!  
Los guardias del chico Omega salieron de inmediato, el asistente de YiBo lo empujo para sacarlo del embrollo, pero unas chicas lo reconocieron.  
—¿No es Wang YiBo?  
—¡Si, lo es!  
—¡Aah! ¿Están juntos?  
—¿Eh? ¡No!—YiBo colocaba la mano hacia el frente para evitar ser tomado por las cámaras, mientras que su asistente se puso en medio.  
—Por favor—extendió sus manos.  
—¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!  
—¿Ah?—YiBo no podía sentirse más conmocionado por ese comentario, cuando más fans entraban, siendo un poco pesadas para los guardaespaldas, dada la popularidad creciente del menor, y lo peor, es que entre todo eso, Fan Xing fue empujado por un descuido y YiBo de inmediato lo atrapo entre sus brazos para que no cayera, tomándoles fotografías en el acto.

Yu Bin apareció y cuestión de segundos saco a todas las fans, de hecho, con su sola presencia ellas se alejaron, después de todo usando sus feromonas de Alfa Dominante, al parecer sabia usarlas muy bien.  
—Bin Ge—Fan Xing se alegró de verlo.  
—Vamos—dijo al menor y luego a YiBo.

Unos minutos después, YiBo estaba en su camioneta de camino hacia el hotel, pero no iba solo, Zheng Fan Xing estaba a su lado, así como su asistente, Yu Bin.  
—¿Qué te dije de andar solo?  
—Estoy bien, no soy un niño pequeño—contesto Zheng Fan Xing.  
—Sí, pero con esta conmoción de la filmación del nuevo drama y el próximo drama a estrenarse, ¿no sabes lo que…?—Yu Bin se detuvo, respiro hondo y se calmó de inmediato, mirando ahora a YiBo—.Lamento lo que paso, supongo que ahora saben de la coreografía que debe aprender, ¿cierto?—les cuestiono Yu Bin, con una gran sonrisa, como si ese enojo momentáneo desapareciera en cuestión de segundos.  
—Sí, aunque no estoy seguro de que quieren que haga—dijo YiBo.  
—Entiendo, hablaremos en el hotel, Huang Ge y yo les diremos los detalles.  
—¿Los recibió?—le pregunto el asistente de YiBo.  
—Sí, los estaba recibiendo cuando paso todo esto.  
—¿Se hospedan en el mismo hotel que nosotros?—cuestiono YiBo.  
—Sí, lo estamos—asintió Fan Xing, pero al mirar de reojo a Yu Bin, mejor desvío la mirada.

Entre tanto, el asistente de YiBo recibió un mensaje:

“Bo Di, ¿podrías comunicarte conmigo cuando tengas oportunidad?…”

Este se lo paso a YiBo y tras leerlo, sabía que debía ir rápidamente a su habitación. Aunque Yu Bin quería una reunión con ellos, este le pidió verse en una cena más tarde, mientras tanto, YiBo fue al elevador junto a su asistente, quien lo veía ansioso y hasta cierto punto, molesto.  
—Lao Wang, yo lo siento, en serio lo siento.  
—No, está bien, son órdenes de arriba y no soy suficientemente famoso para negarme o escoger—contesto, mirando como las luces cambiaban de piso, fue entonces que recordó como Yu Bin alejo a esas fans, pensando en que se trataba de un Alfa Dominante—¿Y el tipo a su lado? Yu Bin ¿Quién es en realidad?—le pregunto, curioso.  
—Ya veo, también lo noto—su asistente se ajustó sus anteojos y le explico—.Yu Bin era rapero en un grupo llamado M4M hace unos 10 años, cuando tenía 19, todos eran muy populares y su carrera estaba en ascenso, solo que…  
—¿Qué?—YiBo podía ver que su asistente soltaba un gran suspiro.  
—Fue disuelto por un escándalo, se dijo que después de una presentación, el grupo se reunió en un after party y una Omega se vio envuelta con alguno de ellos, saliendo embarazada, al final la empresa enfrento cargos muy graves y optaron por esa medida.  
—¿Fue cierto?  
—En realidad nadie lo sabe, excepto ellos, Yu Bin era el líder del grupo, el asumió la mayor parte de la culpa, pero hasta el momento no se sabe que paso realmente, pero eso arruino sus carreras—explico su asistente.   
La historia lucia muy difícil, Yu Bin parecía ser una persona con una sonrisa y carácter suave, pese a ser un Alfa Dominante, ahora bien, YiBo sentía aún más curiosidad por él y ese escándalo, pues tal vez deba enfrentar algo similar.  
—¿Y sobre ser asistente?—cuestiono el Alfa.  
—Cuando lo volví a ver estaba afuera de la empresa solicitando trabajo, fue hace 2 años. Pero…  
—¿Pero?  
—Le dijeron que no podrían darle la oportunidad como actor o cantante, aun así, Yu Bin insistió que solo quería un trabajo y dijo que no le importaba ser asistente. ¿Quién querría un Alfa Dominante como asistente? Es muy raro, sin embargo, a las dos semanas le llamaron dado que un nuevo idol, Zheng Fan Xing le dio la oportunidad de trabajar con el—explico su asistente—.No es mala persona, y por lo que escuche, Zheng Fan Xing lo aprecia mucho.

. . .

Aun en el hospital, Xiao Zhan paseaba por el pasillo con el móvil en la mano, esperando la llamada de YiBo, de pronto se vio en la sala común de los pacientes, donde tenían un gran televisor al lado de la recepción del piso. En esos momentos, las noticias de su rechazo de contrato y el descanso de las cámaras por cinco meses seguía apareciendo, escuchando comentarios de los demás pacientes del piso.  
—Ya vieron, ¿creen que se deba al escándalo?  
—Yo no creo que sea eso, Xiao Zhan es un chico ejemplar—comento una abuelita.  
—No se sabe, los Omegas son Omegas.  
—Oh, cállate vieja loca, solo porque eres una Beta amargada—le reclamo otra mujer.  
—Sea lo sea, solo espero que ese chico salga adelante, yo no dejare de ver sus dramas, y escucharlo cantar, es hermoso y talentoso—comento otra de las mujeres.  
Xiao Zhan escucho su plática, conmoviéndose de que había personas que pensaban en el de esa manera, claro que ellas no se dieron cuenta que el idol estaba justo detrás. De pronto, las noticias cambiaron por otras, mismas que dejaron al idol Omega impactado.

El encabezado del video que se mostraba en las pantallas era:

“El bailarín Alfa, Wang YiBo, y el idol Omega, Zheng Fan Xing ¿Están juntos?”

En el video se veía como las fans lo rodeaban y de pronto, el Omega Zheng Fan Xing caía en brazos de YiBo, este video no solo estaba en televisión, ya se había reproducido miles de veces en Weibo detonando los dos fandoms de estos. Mientras Xiao Zhan lo veía, una mano toco su brazo, este se dio la vuelta para toparse con la madre, precisamente de YiBo.  
—¿Hijo estas bien?—ella le veía con una sonrisa cálida, Xiao Zhan reacciono cubriendo el televisor, tomo su mano.  
—Mejor, regresemos, sé que llamara pronto—le dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—Bueno, tienes razón, pero…—ella no pudo evitar ver la pantalla por debajo del brazo del Omega—¿Ese es mi hijo?  
—No, no es—Xiao Zhan sabía que sería inútil, más se negaba a creer lo que vio.  
—Pero, si es mi hijo—ella de inmediato se mostró molesta.

Lo que trataba de impedir, sucedió. Ni Xiao Zhan sabía lo que paso en ese momento y aunque tenía plena confianza en su Alfa, el mismo que lo había marcado, no podía dejar de tener esa inquietud en su pecho.

Los dos regresaron a la habitación, donde su asistente y la madre de Xiao Zhan veían las noticias en Weibo, todo fue un “¡Boom!” en la red social. Había muchas fotografías circulando, y eso no ayudaba mucho a Xiao Zhan a sentirse más tranquilo, y justamente un día antes de salir del hospital para preparar su recuperación y regresar a terminar el drama pendiente.

No pudo decir nada a su madre y asistente cuando sonó el móvil, Xiao Zhan levanto la bocina y contesto.

Llamada…  
—Bo Di.  
—Zhan Ge, me alegra escuchar tu voz de nuevo. Yo escuche las noticias en Weibo, lo que…  
—Mi retiro temporal, lo sabias—contesto Xiao Zhan, pero YiBo noto un pequeño tono de molestia.  
—Sí, solo que no antes.  
—Lo hice antes para evitar exponerte, pensé que era mejor adelantar la noticia y darnos tiempo para pensar en lo que debemos hacer así como cuidar de nuestro bebé.  
—Bien, entiendo, pero al menos avísame antes.  
—Sí, claro, y hay otra cosa que debes saber—Xiao Zhan casi podía sentir el pesar en sus palabras, y justo en ese instante, el móvil le fue arrebatado por la madre de YiBo.  
—Dime, Zhan Ge.  
—Soy yo—la voz de su madre lo hizo temblar.  
—¿Mamá?—YiBo no podía creerlo.  
—Hijo, ¿Cuándo me dirías que tu novio esta embarazado? Voy a ser abuela y hasta que vengo al hospital para visitarlo, ya que no pude conocerlo en persona antes, me entero de todo. Wang YiBo estas en serios problemas.  
—Mamá, espera no es algo que…  
—¿Y qué paso en la televisión?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—De verte con un Omega en los brazos, sabes que no creo en esas cosas, pero tu Omega esta justo aquí, y no merece esa clase de exhibiciones.  
—Espera, eso…  
En ese momento, su asistente le mostro en su teléfono móvil las publicaciones de Weibo, YiBo sabía que todo era una confusión.  
—No es lo que parece, es un trabajo de la empresa, te explicare más tarde, por favor…páseme a Zhan Ge.  
—Si eso quieres—la mujer se dio la vuelta, pero Xiao Zhan ya no estaba en la habitación—.Hijo, creo que debieras hablar después—dijo la ella, colgando sin mayor explicación.

YiBo se quedó con el móvil en la mano, sin escuchar ninguna respuesta, ahora sabía que las redes sociales sí que eran molestas, pensando que extrañaba cuando nadie sabía quién era. Fue a sentarse en el sofá.  
—Estoy arruinado, tal vez Zhan Ge está molesto por lo que paso.  
Más cosas seguían agregándose a su complicada vida y cuando trataba de pensar en cómo resolverlo, tocaron a la puerta del hotel, su asistente fue a ver y era Mu Rong Jie.  
—Señorita M…  
Mu Rong Jie entro como si fuese una diva, su asistente no pudo hacer nada y fue tras ella, olvidando cerrar la puerta.  
YiBo frunció el ceño al verla, preparándose para todo contra ella.  
—Evitar los escándalos es primordial, y vi esto—señalo su móvil, el mismo video que circulaba.  
—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
—¡Ja, ja! Si, está bien, de hecho ya averigüe y es sobre un programa a estrenarse en un mes—dijo ella, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil y rápido que obtuvo información, de hecho, eso les hizo darse cuenta que tenía ayuda desde arriba, por lo que debían tener más cuidado—.Aun así, debes cuidar tu imagen, eres una estrella en ascenso, no lo arruines o sabes lo que pasara.  
—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el!—reclamo el Alfa, dando un paso hacia ella, mirándolo de manera amenazante, pero Mu Rong Jie seguía como sonriéndole.  
—Es una advertencia, eres mío—se dio la vuelta para irse, solo que justo en la puerta, se topó con Yu Bin. YiBo que fue tras ella, también lo vio.  
—¡Je, je! Solo quería hablar de la cooperación—dijo, Mu Rong Jie paso a su lado.  
Esos tacones altos y falda cuyos movimientos de contoneo inundaron el pasillo, Yu Bin no pudo evitar pensar en lo bella que era esa mujer, solo que al voltear a ver a YiBo, este tenía una cara de molestia.  
—Regreso después, ¿si quieres?  
—Claro que no, ¿viste lo que paso en las redes sociales?  
—Sí, la empresa emitirá un comunicado, dará a conocer tu cooperación para el programa, por cierto, es por lo que vengo hablar contigo.  
YiBo seguía furioso por su pelea con Mu Rong Jie, y no tenía ganas de hablar con él.  
—¿No dijiste que sería en la cena?—le cuestiono, con los brazos cruzados y apretando los puños.  
—Sí, lo dije, solo que es importante que hable contigo a solas, es sobre Fan Xing—soltó un leve suspiro.

Esa noche, se anunció la participación de Wang YiBo como coach de baile para Zheng Fan Xing, en un programa con cuatro emisiones el siguiente mes, llamado “Idol Dance” donde se escogía a un idol jóvenes en ascenso para interpretar varias coreografías creadas por sus coach de baile y junto a un grupo de bailarines escogidos por ellos mismos competían. Entre los coach estaban, otros cuatro famosos Alfas Dominantes; Jackson Wang, Zhang Yixing y Zhong Han Liang.

Un reto para YiBo, enfrentarse a famosos Alfas Dominantes, la noticia causó revuelo e indignación entre algunos fans al ver que el coach de Zheng Fan Xing era un bailarín que apenas era conocido, sin embargo, algo que no podía dejar de lado para crecer.

La noticia se transmitió por varios medios, Xiao Zhan que desde la llamada se había ido a la terraza, pese a la noche algo fría, leyó con atención, aun así no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho.  
—¿Qué es lo que siento? Esta inquietud—murmuró, mirando las estrellas en el cielo, pero pasando su mano hacia la marca en el cuello, esta se sentía cálida, una sensación de hormigueo, sonrío de pronto—.Aun así, confió en ti, Bo Di.  
—Lao Xiao—la voz de su asistente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró para mirarla a los ojos.  
—La información que te pedí.  
—La tengo, la razón por la que Mu Rong Jie quiere hacerse del mundo de las carreras.  
—Bien, daremos un paso a la vez, A Jie, en serio eres genial.  
—Antes era reportera, ¿lo olvida?—sonrío la mujer—.Pero, hay algo que no sé dónde encaja, Yun Qing, ella pudo escoger un mejor piloto, ¿Por qué una persona tan complicada como él? Digo, lo ha sacado de tantos problemas los últimos años.  
—Eso es algo que debemos confiar que él pueda investigar, ¿le dijiste?  
—Sí, Huang…el Sr. Chen dijo que lo haría.  
—A Jie, te gusta, ¿no?  
—Eso no es cierto, solo yo…—ella se sonrojo bastante, Xiao Zhan le sonreía amistosamente.


	31. Capítulo 31 “Sección de secretos”

Yu Bin era un misterio para Wang YiBo, cualquiera diría que, al verlo, solo era un tipo extrovertido y algo raro, nada que ver con un Alfa Dominante, no tenía ese aire imponente para nada, pero lo que diría lo dejaría un poco con el corazón inquieto.

Siendo una cena aún más incómoda. Los cuatro estaban por degustar en una mesa en el restaurante del hotel que Yu Bin reservó para esa noche, el mesero había terminado de llevar los platos y se preparaban para comer tranquilamente, cuando Yu Bin miro de reojo a YiBo, este tenía en lo boca el trozo de carne de cerdo agridulce y le hizo una cara, está misma fue vista por su asistente, quien tosió un poco, bebiendo de la copa de agua, los dos Alfas seguían mirándose mientras comían sus alimentos. El único que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos, era Fan Xing, quien disfrutaba de una comida completa al fin tras rodaje todo el día y solo snacks.   
—Ah, por cierto, Bo Ge, sé que nuestra reunión oficial será en unos días, pero me gustaría conocerlo mejor, estaremos libres el fin de semana, ¿no, Bin Ge?—dijo el menor, levantando la vista hacia los Alfas.   
—Eso...—YiBo estaba por contestar, cuando recibió una patada de Yu Bin, este soltó un quejido—¡Ah! ¡Tú!—lo miro de manera asesina.  
—¿Pasa algo?—Fan Xing ya por fin notando algo entre ellos.  
—No, no, nada—contestaron al unísono. YiBo de pronto tosió un poco, tomando un poco de agua, luego miro al menor y dijo.  
—Estaré ocupado cuando llegue a Beijing—dijo, aunque no estaba mintiendo, tenía que saber más de Mu Rong Jie y como deshacerse de ella sin involucrar a su Zhan Ge, al menos estaba aliviado de que este regresaría a Chongqing una vez que termine la filmación de drama.  
—Oh, ya veo—Fan Xing bajo la vista, luciendo un poco decepcionado.  
—Podrás reunirte con el después, además trabajarán juntos, ¿no?—consoló Yu Bin, dándole una mirada a YiBo, quien suspiro, viendo como el chico lucía decepcionado.

La verdad era que Yu Bin le había pedido a YiBo que mantuviera su distancia con Fan Xing, por una razón en particular.

Unas horas antes...  
—¿Que dices?  
—Creo que le gustas a mi pequeño jefe—suspiro Yu Bin en su visita sorpresa a YiBo.  
Tanto su asistente como YiBo quedaron sorprendidos.  
—¿Estás seguro?—arqueo la ceja YiBo.  
—Desde que te conoció solo habla de ti, el otro día tuve que comprar un póster tuyo del concierto con Uniq, ¿sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo?  
—¿Qué? ¿Huang Ge existen pósteres míos?  
El asistente tomo su móvil y le mostró a YiBo lo que llaman Fanmerch, la mercancía que las fans crean para financiar sus eventos.  
—¡Wou! Eso no lo sabía—YiBo impactado, puesto no solo había poster, sino otros productos.  
—Sí, y son de buena calidad, compré uno para asegurarme—levanto el pulgar su asistente.  
—Que genial—asintió YiBo, por su parte, Yu Bin tosió un poco para sacarlos de su asombro.  
—¡Cof, cof! Disculpen.  
—Ah sí, ¿Dices que le gusto? Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? No es como si fuera a hacerle caso—respondió YiBo agitando la mano, ese gesto de alguna manera molesto a Yu Bin, dado que tomo su mano y la bajo.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
YiBo se encontró con su mirada, parecía que dejaría ver un lado más dominante sobre él, pero antes que el asistente de YiBo dijera algo para calmar los aires, Yu Bin comenzó a reír.  
—¡Ja, ja! Si, supongo que no es tu tipo—después de eso, golpeó su espalda, riéndose aún más. YiBo sintió ese golpe, miro a su asistente, su rostro lo decía todo—.En ese caso, solo mantén tu distancia.  
—Si eso quieres, no debes preocuparte por mí—YiBo encogió los hombros.

Regresando a la cena, YiBo veía a ese chico, claro que era un hermoso Omega, pero él ya tenía a su Omega y pronto a un hijo de ambos, su corazón solo estaba con Fan Xing, solo que en todo eso sentía que algo no estaba bien, en especial en Yu Bin.  
—Está bien, por cierto, Bo Ge ¿Escuche que es amigo del Sr. Xiao Zhan? ¿En serio lo visito en el hospital?  
—Eso...—YiBo no esperaba ese cambio de conversación.  
—En todo este tiempo no pude trabajar con él o conocerlo en persona, es mi modelo a seguir. Seria grandioso si pudiera conocerlo.  
—Pero, el anuncio de su retiro temporal—musito Yu Bin.  
—Sí, lo vi, quería llorar, no entiendo ¿Por qué lo hace? Está en la cima de su carrera—suspiro Fan Xing.  
—Tendrá sus razones—comento YiBo, pensando en que su apresurado anuncio cambiaría algo las cosas como dijo por teléfono.  
—Sin embargo, Ge dijiste que es casi la muerte para una celebridad ausentarse ese tiempo—mirando a Yu Bin—.Odio decir esto, pero si es por esos rumores y las fotografías, deberían arrestar a esas personas.  
—Fan Xing, calma—regaño Yu Bin a su idol.  
—No, tiene razón, deberían ser castigadas—contesto YiBo, apretando su puño.  
—Lao Wang—su asistente le llamo la atención.  
—Lo sé, lo sé—YiBo tomando un poco de agua para calmarse.  
—Significa que si encuentran a ese Alfa que lo engaño debería recibir su castigo.  
—¿Ese Alfa?—YiBo al escuchar la manera despectiva que lo dijo, aunque de inmediato recordó lo que Yun Qing comento antes, sobre que los rumores que hablaban sobre su pareja secreta.  
—Sí, el Alfa que dicen.  
—Fan Xing, no deberías creer lo que dicen.  
—Lo sé, pero sí que da coraje pensar en algo así, ¿y si es verdad? Creo que si tiene el Sr. Xiao Zhan tuviera una pareja, ¿Por qué no lo cuido? ¿Qué clase de Alfa no te cuida? Nosotros somos humanos también, podemos enamorarnos y más. Me siento mal por el Sr. Xiao Zhan, debió sentirse traicionado.  
—Rumores, rumores—le dijo Yu Bin.  
Al decir eso, para YiBo fue como un golpe directo al pecho, al parecer todos creían que el Alfa con el que estaba en la fotografía era una basura que lo había cuidado, ya que su rostro fue borrado, pero ese insulto era el ¿Cómo decirles que también fue embaucado? Ya en ese punto, no sabía que decir, tan solo desvío la vista.  
Fan Xing lo veía directamente al rostro, fue muy extraño ese movimiento, pero su cara cambio repentinamente, luego volteo con Yu Bin.  
—Fan Xing, es hora de ir a dormir, mañana debemos irnos temprano al aeropuerto.  
—Sí, está bien. Bo Ge, gracias por aceptar ser mi coach.  
—No es como si hubiese tenido oportunidad de rechazarlo—murmuro YiBo para sí mismo.

Fan Xing lo veía directamente al rostro, fue muy extraño ese movimiento, pero su rostro cambio repentinamente, luego volteo con Yu Bin.  
—Fan Xing, es hora de ir a dormir, mañana debemos irnos temprano al aeropuerto.  
—Sí, está bien. Bo Ge, gracias por aceptar ser mi coach, espero aprender mucho de ustedes.  
—No es como si hubiese tenido oportunidad de rechazarlo—murmuro YiBo para sí mismo.

Yu Bin y Fan Xing se fueron, dejándolos solos, su asistente de pronto se levantó.  
—Tengo trabajo que entregar antes de medianoche, ¿lo acompaño a su habitación?  
—No, estaré un rato aquí, no tardare ya que mañana viajaremos a casa—asintió YiBo.

La cena concluyo de una manera muy extraña, pero no aunque tuvo un pesado día, no tenía sueño, miro el reloj en su móvil y apenas eran las 10:30 de la noche.  
—Mañana saldrán del hospital—pensó en voz alta, refiriéndose a Xiao Zhan y su bebé, tal vez podría verlo. De pronto, alguien se sentó frente a él, YiBo levanto la mirada y se trataba de Yun Qing, tenía un aroma algo fuerte a alcohol.  
—Hey…sigues aquí, tienes una maldita suerte, en serio como te envidio… ¡Hick!—sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, pero era debido a beber mucho, YiBo se alejó.  
—Yun Qing, un corredor no debería beber así.  
—¡A ti que te importa!  
—Me importa, porque estamos en el circuito.  
—¡Ja, ja! ¿Nosotros?—se burló—.Tú no estás en el circuito, eres un pobre diablo con…—dio un tremendo eructo en la cara de YiBo que abanico con la mano para alejar el aroma—.En serio te odio.  
—Como sea—YiBo no soportaría más sus tonterías, así que se levantó para irse, pero Yun Qing tomo su brazo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Te vas tan pronto? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Todos son iguales, Betas, Omegas, Alfas…todos se creen mejor que yo… ¿Y que si no tengo talento? ¿Y que si solo soy un problema? Yo solo quiero…quiero ser libre como el aire que golpea mi cara cuando…conduzco…yo…yo…  
Su cara fue a dar directamente en la mesa de golpe, YiBo se asustó un poco, miro a su alrededor y unas cuantas personas los veían. No tuvo más remedio que ayudarlo a subir a su habitación, cargándolo en su espalda por elevador.  
—Maldita sea, tengo que lidiar contigo…no sé cómo es que Mu Rong Jie te escogió como piloto—dijo YiBo, mientras subían, fue entonces cuando Yun Qing hablo.  
—Arrepentimiento…—su tono de voz era bajo, pero ya estaba consciente. YiBo se sorprendió y continúo cargándolo.  
—¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Por qué?  
—Mi padre murió por culpa de ese accidente…  
—¿Tu padre? ¿Accidente?—YiBo no entendía nada.

Llevo al piloto experimentado a su habitación, dejándolo caer en el sofá. Yun Qing tenía la cabeza gacha, casi entre las piernas, pero YiBo seguía ahí.  
—Yun Qing, ¿quién eres en realidad?  
—¡Yo soy el mejor corredor de toda Asia!—dijo en voz alta y fuerte a YiBo, riéndose pero lentamente esa sonrisa se borró—¿A quién engaño? Soy un fracaso, mi padre estaría decepcionado de mi—apunto de las lágrimas, YiBo se dio cuenta que ese Alfa que detestaba tanto, no era diferente de otras personas cuyas vidas a veces tenían secretos que nadie quisiera exponer. 

Después de eso, Yun Qing se quedó completamente dormido, YiBo tras un suspiro salía de la habitación cuando vio en la mesa un álbum de fotografías, se acercó y fue cuando vio una foto, Yun Qing soltó un gran ronquido, asustándolo, así que YiBo saco su móvil y le tomo una captura con su cámara, para luego.  
. . .

La mañana siguiente, Xiao Zhan hablo con su médico antes de dejar el hospital, el hombre mayor estrechó su mano y le dijo.  
—Su cuerpo puede ser el de un hombre fuerte, pero no olvide que también es un Omega, cuídese como es debido.  
—Eso haré, lo prometo, así que gracias—asintió Xiao Zhan despidiéndose.

El junto a su madre y la madre de YiBo lo acompañaron hasta el elevador, más no subieron en él.  
—Hijo, te veremos en casa.  
—Si, por lo que vi abajo es un caos—suspiro la madre de YiBo—.Ser un idol muy famoso, sí que es difícil.  
—Bueno, es el oficio que escogí—bromeo Xiao Zhan, obsequiándoles una sonrisa mientras se cerraban las puertas de ascensor.  
Conforme bajaban, él y su asistente, hablaron un poco.  
—El Sr. Gao dijo que tenía algo importante, nos verá más tarde en su casa.  
—Sí, está bien—el Omega viendo los números cambiar de posición, más su mente estaba en YiBo—¿No hay mensajes de Bo Di?  
—¿Eh? No, no hay nada—dijo ella, tomada por sorpresa con esa pregunta. Viendo como su rostro se puso triste—.Pero, debe estar viajando a Beijing, no debe preocuparse. Ya sé, le enviaré un mensaje al Sr. Chen para que...  
—No, está bien—Xiao Zhan hizo un gesto con su cara, ya que las puertas del elevador se abrieron para notar el mar de gente que lo esperaba afuera. Algunos pacientes y personal del hospital estaba impactados por lo que veían, Xiao Zhan camino como si nada a esas olas, junto a su asistente. Sus guardaespaldas ya lo esperaban en la puerta principal y abrieron camino hacia la camioneta. Los gritos de los fanáticos eran casi ensordecedores, pero antes de poner un pie en el vehículo, noto las pancartas que decían:

"No nos abandones", "Xiao Zhan no te vayas", "Sigue con nosotros, te apoyaremos", "Romperás nuestro corazón"

Claro que esas palabras le dolían, aunque su decisión está basada en proteger a su hijo y a YiBo al mismo tiempo, su corazón se partía al pensar en sus fans que le habían dado un gran apoyo.  
—Esto no debería ser así—murmuro para sí mismo, por fin entrando en la camioneta  
Entre esa multitud de fans, una persona tomaba fotografías con una cámara profesional de última generación, mismas que enviada directamente a alguien, ese no era otra que Mu Rong Jie.

Xiao Zhan veía por la ventanilla a todas las personas que rodeaban el lugar, y seguían la camioneta. Su conductor, sus guardaespaldas y su asistente lo veían preocupado por lo que pasaba, este les sonrió.  
—Estoy bien.

Pero no era verdad, extrañaría todo eso, las filmaciones, cantar, bailar en un escenario, compartir con otros artistas, ya que cada una es una experiencia que atesoraba mucho. Hubiese deseado esperar más antes de tomarse el tiempo para la llegada de su bebé, pero así resultaron las cosas. 

Al llegar a casa, su manager ya los esperaba, de hecho algo curioso, puesto que había una canasta sobre la mesa del comedor.  
—Sr. Gao—saludo la asistente de Xiao Zhan.  
—Fue un viaje ajetreado, ¿cierto?  
—Sí, lo fue—contesto ella, mirando hacia atrás, Xiao Zhan cruzo la puerta, dejando su maleta en el sofá, luego saludo a su manager.  
—No lo esperaba tan temprano—dijo el idol, luego miro hacia la mesa y esa canasta—¿Y eso?  
—Bueno, solo son unas cosas que mi esposa y yo compramos...son para...  
—Son para bebé—Xiao Zhan curioseando el contenido, había toallitas, pañales, biberones, pero todo estaba adornado como flores—.Esto es...—cuando volteo para agradecerle, vio su cara, tantos años juntos y conocía esa mirada—.Me traes esto, pero porque vas a pedirme algo, ¿cierto?—el idol se cruzó de brazos.  
—¡Je, je! Lao Xiao, usted es tan inteligente.  
—Lo sabía, sea lo que sea, te diré que no—dándole la espalda.  
—Sé que dijo que terminando las grabaciones se retiraría y lo entiendo, yo mismo hice los arreglos, además ya tengo los documentos para la alta del estudio, sé que lo aprobaran en un mes o dos, solo que...  
—¿Qué?—la mirada severa de Xiao Zhan parecía castigarlo.  
El manager de pronto se puso de rodillas, sorprendiendo al Omega.  
—Esto es una petición especial, se trata de un programa, solo un programa que marcara su despedida.  
—Habla—suspiro Xiao Zhan, tomando la canasta en brazos, regresando a la sala. Su manager lo siguió con esa sonrisita.  
—Es una aparición como juez en un programa que inicia en un mes, se llama "Idol Dance".

Al mencionarlo, Xiao Zhan supo que era mismo en el que YiBo actuaría, era una completa locura debido a su cercanía y lo que eso provocaría.  
—No, eso no, en un mes tendré 16 semanas y al final serán 20 semanas ¿y si comienza a notarse?  
—No hay necesidad de alarmarse voy a cuidar los detalles, pero esto traerá beneficios, Hunan TV dijo que pagaría una compensación bastante considerable, además de hacer un par de comerciales. En estos momentos no solo estoy pensando en tu carrera, sino en su futuro.  
Sus palabras sonaron un poco bruscas, de hecho su asistente miro de mala manera al mánager.  
—Entiendo—suspiro Xiao Zhan—.Si el manager Gao piensa en el futuro, lo haré.  
—Lao Xiao, pero ese programa estará...—llamo su atención la asistente, pero este le sonrió para calmarla.  
—Descuida.  
—Perfecto, voy a trabajar en ello, me tengo que ir.

Xiao Zhan miro la canasta, luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras.  
—A Jie.  
—¡Sí!—la mujer le miro.  
—Es una oportunidad única para probar nuestras teorías.  
—Lo entiendo—suspiro ella, impresionada de la gran determinación de Xiao Zhan, en especial tras lo ocurrido o tal vez por lo que paso, es que este tan determinado en detener a esa mujer—¿Le dirá a Lao Wang?  
El Omega se detuvo un momento y le miro, para luego asentir. Su madre y la madre de YiBo llegaron un par de horas más tarde con muchas bolsas, al parecer las dos mujeres fueron de compras. La asistente las ayudo a llevar todo a la cocina, además había otras cosas que trajeron para Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Dónde está mi hijo?  
—Sí, debería ver lo que trajimos para él y el bebé—dijo emocionada la madre de YiBo.  
—Eso—la asistente miro hacia las escaleras—.Creo que está cansado.  
—Oh, lo entiendo, tal vez deberíamos.  
—Sí, ¿y si le preparamos algo delicioso para la cena?  
Las dos mujeres parecían llevarse muy bien, y fueron juntas a la cocina. 

En su habitación, Xiao Zhan en realidad no descansaba y estaba en su escritorio con su Tablet grafica dibujando algo en especial.

. . .

Mientras tanto en el vuelo de regreso a Beijing, el cual se retrasó por unos problemas de pista, ahora por fin estaban en el aire. YiBo veía por la ventana, espero aterrizar para buscar una excusa y ver a Xiao Zhan de alguna manera, tenía tantas ganas de pasar un tiempo solos, de que nadie los molestara, claro que un deseo que parecería imposible.

Su asistente que había ido al baño regreso para sentarse a su lado, fue cuando YiBo recordó la fotografía que saco del álbum de Yun Qing.  
—Huang Ge, mira esto.  
—¿De dónde saco esta fotografía?  
—Es una historia larga, pero creo que esto puede ayudarnos.  
—Sí, de inmediato voy a investigar—asintió este, pasando la fotografía a su móvil.

En unos asientos más adelante del otro lado del avión, Mu Rong Jie estaba sentada al lado de Yun Qing, la mujer trabajaba en su laptop, cuando se detuvo al ver que el piloto seguía jugando con su móvil.  
—Dije que deberías dejar de jugar con eso.  
—No eres mi madre, así que déjame en paz. Ahora ya tienes a mi reemplazo, ¿Qué más te da?  
—¿Qué dijiste?—se alteró ella, sin alzar la voz.  
—Hablo de él, siento lastima de que vaya tratar contigo—desvío la vista hacia YiBo, pero ella cerro su laptop.  
—¿Crees que hago esto por mi o por ti? Ellos son los villanos, necesito poder para destruirlos, el mejor poder en este país es la fama, sé que estoy usándolo, y sé que esto no es lo correcto, pero solo así terminaremos con ellos.  
—Jie, deberías dejar la venganza, mi padre y tu hermano, ellos ya están muertos—Yun Qing cuya voz se escuchaba apagada.  
—No, no puedo, no podría olvidarlos nunca, y tú tampoco deberías—dijo ella, en medio de su pequeña discusión, la cual pronto llamo la atención de algunos, como YiBo, quien volteo a mirarlos, Mu Rong Jie recibió una llamada terminando los argumentos.

Al aterrizar, YiBo y ellos se despidieron, Yun Qing antes de irse, se acercó a YiBo y le susurró al oído.  
—¿Podrías conseguir un autógrafo de Xiao Zhan?  
—¿Eh?—este se alejó—.Olvídalo.  
—Tacaño—refunfuño Yun Qing.

Los dos fueron directamente a la empresa, donde aclararon la situación con el programa, el cual no solo seria para su nueva estrella en ascenso, Fan Xing, sino para lanzar a YiBo como un profesional, ganara o no, eso lo subiría a la fama.  
—Pero, es tan repentino.  
—Conocer a personalidades como los otros coach, créenos, será algo muy bueno para ti—alego uno de los productores.  
—Si, en ese caso, por el momento, te daremos unas vacaciones, ¿te parece?—dijo el director con una gran sonrisa.  
—¿Vacaciones? ¿Hablan en serio?—YiBo no podía creerlo.  
—Sí, una semana para relajarse.

Tanto el cómo su asistente salieron de la empresa, un día bastante agitado, al mirar el cielo, este se había hecho obscuro, rápidamente fueron a la camioneta, tomando de ella una gorra y una mascarilla.  
—¿Qué hará?  
—Voy a ver a Zhan Ge, cúbreme.  
—¿Qué?—su asistente sorprendido.  
—Para en la siguiente esquina—le ordeno al conductor.  
Tal como dijo, se detuvieron, antes de bajar le dio el móvil que compraron para hablar con él, este le agradeció con un gesto y se escabullo entre las personas, subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta hasta el cuello.

Un par de calles más, tomo un taxi, el cual lo dejo justo en el residencia donde vive Xiao Zhan, antes de cruzar la calle miro a ambos extremos, si veía algo sospechoso, tendría que regresar, sin embargo, no había nada, al parecer la advertencia a Mu Rong Jie había servido.  
YiBo sabía la clave de acceso a la puerta del jardín, entro y miro las luces encendidas de la casa, en especial una, en el segundo piso.  
—Ahí estas—murmuro el Alfa, retirándose la mascarilla.

Xiao Zhan por su parte, seguía dibujando hasta que dejo de mover la pluma digital a un lado, sonriendo ante su obra.   
—Espero que le guste—murmuro para sí mismo, cuando escucho un golpeteo en la ventana. El Omega removió las cortinas y lo vio, ahí estaba su Alfa—¿Bo Di? ¿Qué haces aquí?—recorrió las puertas, la gran sonrisa en el rostro de YiBo era un gran obsequio tras más de una semana sin verlo. El timbre del móvil sonó, Xiao Zhan contesto ya que era él.

Llamada…  
—¿Ellas están aquí?—le pregunto, refiriéndose a su madre y la suya.  
—Sí, están abajo, deberías pasar.  
—No, quisiera hablar contigo antes, espera—YiBo colgó y metió el móvil en su chaqueta, observando la enredadera que subía por la pared, así fue como comenzó a trepar.  
—¡Bo Di! ¿Estás loco?—Xiao Zhan no quería gritar, pero en serio que no deseaba que se lastimara. YiBo estaba determinado en subir, así que con unos movimiento audaces, logro trepar.  
—Listo—le sonrío a Xiao Zhan, sentado en su balcón.  
El Omega se molestó por su osadía peligrosa, así que tomo sus mejillas y las apretó muy fuerte.  
—Eres un…  
—¡Ouch! ¡Zhan Ge! ¡Eso duele!  
—Tonto—este regreso adentro, YiBo fue tras él, abrazándolo por detrás, sus manos rodearon su cintura y coloco las manos sobre su vientre.  
—Es romántico, como Romeo y Julieta—se burló YiBo.  
—No es romántico, es estúpido—Xiao Zhan lo empujo, pero YiBo lo sujeto fuerte.  
—Vamos, Rabanito de seguro quería ver a papá—le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, pero no era el único, cuando los dos se vieron a la cara un una acción imprevista se voltearon hacia otro lado.  
—Fue vergonzoso…—dijo YiBo.  
—Lo sé—Xiao Zhan dio unos pasos hacia su escritorio, tratando de apagar la Tablet, pero YiBo logro ver el dibujo.  
—Espera, ¿eso es?  
Xiao Zhan la oculto detrás de su espalda.  
—Nada.  
—Zhan Ge, no trates de ocultarlo—el menor de inmediato paso la mano tras de él y se la arrebato.  
—¡Bo Di!—alzo la voz el mayor sin querer, pero YiBo lo silencio con una seña, ya que todavía no querían llamar la atención de sus madres. Lo que le dio tiempo a YiBo para ver su logo, el mismo que Xiao Zhan prometió hacer para él.  
—Lo hiciste.  
—Te dije que lo haría, mientras estuve en el hospital hice bocetos, solo quería pasarlos a la tableta—explico Xiao Zhan. YiBo se le quedo mirando, su dulce rostro y ese lunar tan apetecible en su labio, era como si no lo hubiese visto en meses, aunque fueron días, para el lucia tan hermoso como antes o más aun, dio un paso hacia él.  
—Gracias—besándolo, un gran y delicioso beso, sus labios se rozaban de manera diligente, el sabor de su saliva se mezclaba logrando avivar la llama en su interior. YiBo termino por abrazarlo de nuevo, tomarlo entre sus brazos, y cuando le dio tiempo para respirar le dijo—.Te extrañe mucho.  
—Yo también—le sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
—Sobre lo que paso, sé que viste las publicaciones en Weibo, eso…  
—Es por un programa en el que estarás, ¿no?  
—¿Lo sabes?  
—Sí, de hecho hay algo que quiero decirte.  
—Ok, escucho—YiBo fue a sentarse en la cama, tomando de la mano a Xiao Zhan para que se sentara a su lado.

No solo hablaron de su participación en el programa, sino también le hablo sobre Zheng Fan Xing y de Mu Rong Jie así como Yun Qing, dado que era algo que no le gustaría ocultar a su pareja.   
—Así que eso te dijo su asistente—comprendió Xiao Zhan su disyuntiva al trabajar con él.  
—Sí, pero no lo sé, fue extraño, no lo sentí de esa manera.  
—¿Crees que oculte algo?  
—Ese sujeto no me agrada.  
—¿Yu Bin?—Xiao Zhan lo llamo como si fuese familiar.  
—Sí, ¿lo conoces?  
—En realidad, un poco, es un poco extraño, un Alfa como ningún otro que haya tratado antes, pero no es mala persona, tal vez exageras un poco—le sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
—Aun así, no me agrada—bufo YiBo.  
—Lo mismo pensabas de Yun Qing, ¿no dijiste que ahora no lo odias tanto?  
—Dije tanto, pero sigo odiándolo, ¿se atrevió a pedirme un autógrafo tuyo? Que idiota—YiBo se recostó en la cama, a lo que Xiao Zhan se recostó a su lado.  
—Creo que hay cosas que no están a simple vista, como nosotros, cualquiera diría que somos como el agua y el aceite, diferentes, pero nuestras almas resultaron ser destinadas, ¿no lo crees?  
—Zhan Ge—YiBo se volcó sobre Xiao Zhan, colocándose justo encima, solo que cuidando mucho no lastimarlo, le veía directo a los ojos—.Si eso piensas, les daré el beneficio de la duda, aunque sobre el programa, ¿estás seguro?   
—Sí, debo probar mis teorías.  
—Creo que no puedo detenerte, ¿cierto? Mu Rong Jie es una mujer muy lista, no hagas nada para provocarla.  
—No te preocupes, solo confía en mí.  
—Siempre—YiBo se inclinó para besarlo cuando coloco su mano sobre el vientre del Omega, este sintió un cosquilleo que lo hizo reírse—¿Qué pasa?  
—No lo sé, cada que haces eso, siento raro, creo que nuestro hijo sabe que es papá.  
—¿Tu lo crees? ¿Se mueve?—YiBo se sentó, ayudando a Xiao Zhan también a sentarse, volviendo a colocar la mano sobre su vientre.  
—Es muy pequeño para eso, pero estoy seguro que sabe que eres tu—lado su rostro un poco, con esa bella sonrisa. YiBo no pudo soportar más y lo beso de nuevo, entre esos acalorados besos, le susurraba.  
—Quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo.  
—Mmm…si—Xiao Zhan paso la mano sobre su cuello para atraerlo más, al mismo tiempo, YiBo acaricio su entrepierna.  
—Sí, ¿y si vamos a un lugar para descansar de todo esto?  
—Bo Di…no creo que…  
—Nos escaparemos.  
—¿Qué?—Xiao Zhan se separó de sus labios para verlo a la cara.  
YiBo aun saboreaba sus labios cuando le dijo.  
—Solo dos días, a un lugar alejado. Creo que podemos hacerlo, se me ocurrirá algo—YiBo emocionado por la idea.  
—No lo sé, esa mujer esta tras nosotros.  
—Voy a protegerte esta vez, si me pides que confíe en ti, tu deberás confiar en mi ¿Qué dices?—esta vez beso su cuello, al mismo tiempo que lo olfateaba—.Hueles diferente por el embarazo.  
—Deja de hacer eso, no estamos solos—se quejaba Xiao Zhan.  
—Es por eso que necesitamos estar solos, ¿mn?—metiendo su mano bajo el suéter tejido de color blanco del mayor.  
—¡La cena esta lista!—la puerta de la habitación se abrió, se trataba de ambas madres, quienes vieron a sus hijos en una posición bastante comprometedora, se dieron la vuelta.

Wang YiBo y Xiao Zhan se miraron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron horrible. Ser visto por sus madres de esa manera no era algo fácil de asimilar.


	32. Capítulo 32 “Montañas de problemas”

La mesa estaba llena con platillos variados, pero ciertamente nutritivos, los cuales fueron preparados con mucho amor y devoción por parte de las madres de ambos, quienes curiosamente estaban muy calladas, mirando a sus hijos. A Jie cómoda comía sin saber lo que había pasado antes, por lo que le llamo la atención el comportamiento de las mujeres mayores.  
—¡Cof, cof!—aclaro su garganta Xiao Zhan, apenado por lo que vieron, YiBo por su parte estaba cómodamente comiendo, algo que molesto un poco al Omega, dándole un puntapié.   
—¡Ah! Zhan Ge ¿Cuál es tu problema?—se quejó, pero el mayor lo guio con la mirada hacia las señoras, quienes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
—Descuiden, debimos tocar antes—comento la madre de Xiao Zhan.  
—Sí, ella tiene razón—la madre de YiBo, riendo nerviosas.  
Tratando de que la cena fuese más tranquila, la que los veía de un lado a otro, era al asistente de Xiao Zhan.  
—Hijo, ¿tienes pensado algo en el futuro? ¿Una boda?—dijo la madre de YiBo, que al escuchar eso, se atracando con el arroz, Xiao Zhan palmeo su espalda.  
—Eso...bueno—YiBo en realidad no lo había pensado, con tanto caos respecto a esa pesada sombra sobre ellos y el freno temporal de la carrera de Xiao Zhan, que no había hablado con Zhan Ge al respecto, no al menos en un futuro cercano.  
—No es necesario casarse por ahora—dijo Xiao Zhan.   
—¿Cómo es eso? Llevas un bebé en ti, y todo lo que paso, temo por ustedes no puedan resolverlos, digo todavía no puedo creer que mi hijo conquistara al súper idol tan lindo como tú.  
—¡Mamá!—bajando el trozo de carne.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja!—Xiao Zhan comenzó a carcajearse.  
—Zhan Ge no te rías, el que nosotros seamos tan opuestos, es lo que nos atrae el uno al otro, ¿no?—reclamo YiBo.  
—Sí, sí, lo que digas—Xiao Zhan, pasando de reír a serio, aunque se notaba que estaba fingiendo, dado que adoraba ver como YiBo hacia esa cara de molestia, en especial cuando lo trataban como a un niño.  
—Hijo—esta vez hablo la madre de Xiao Zhan—.Sé que tenías planes y por lo que vimos en las redes sociales piensas seguir con ello, ¿estás seguro?  
—Mamá, es difícil con la carrera de ambos por el momento, el embarazo nos tomó por sorpresa, y es algo que cambiara drásticamente todo. Solo queremos asegurarnos que nuestro bebé podrá crecer cómodo y seguro, entiendo que quieran que nos casemos, y créeme que en serio desearía eso, ustedes me dieron la mejor educación—miro a YiBo con una sonrisa, tomando su mano sobre la mesa—.Sin embargo, debemos esperar, porque debemos esperar.  
—Zhan Ge tiene razón, mamá no soy un niño, ya soy un Alfa mayor y en serio estoy pensando en lo mejor para Zhan Ge y nuestro hijo.  
Ellas escucharon atentamente y tras unos minutos, decidieron confiar en ellos. A Jie se despidió después de la cena, tenía que regresar a casa para descansar, y como Xiao Zhan estaría acompañado por su madre y la señora Wang, era mejor dejarlos solos.

Los cuatro se reunieron en la sala y fue entonces que las señoras le mostraron a la pareja todo lo que había comprado. Había mamelucos de conejitos, escogido por la señora Xiao, y otros de leones, mismos que la señora Wang eligió ella misma, tal vez recordando a sus propios hijos cuando eran bebés. Era demasiada ropa de bebé, pantalones, camisetas con estampados similares, todas en colores azules, blanca o amarilla, lo que provoco algo en Xiao Zhan.  
—Esperen, ¿no compraron nada rosa?—Xiao Zhan mientras sostenía un conjunto muy tierno, el cual tenía una gorro con orejas de conejo.  
—¿Para qué comprarían algo rosa?—comento YiBo sin pensar.  
—Bueno, es que podría ser una niña.  
—¿No dijiste que era Rabanito?  
—Sí, pero Rabanito podría ser mujer, no lo sabemos aún.  
—Zhan Ge, un niño es lindo también.  
—No estoy diciendo que no quiero un niño, solo que también podría ser una niña, ¿no quieres una?—el Omega lo vio directo a los ojos.  
—Yo no dije eso, pero mira, este es amarillo, es neutral, ¿no?—dijo, mirando a las madres de ambos, quienes se les quedaron mirando, dado que comenzaron a discutir de la nada.  
—Amarilla, pero con leones, los leones no son de niña—señalo Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Que no es lo mismo?  
—¿Te gustaría que tu hija se vistiera de esa manera?—le cuestiono Xiao Zhan llevándose la mano a la cintura.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? Puede ser una chica ruda, será mi hija—indico el Alfa.  
—Bo Di, una niña es delicada, no importa si es Alfa u Omega.  
—Zhan Ge, esto…—YiBo se calló al escuchar un bufido, seguido de unas carcajadas, de hecho, Xiao Zhan también dejo de discutir para voltear con las dos mujeres mayores ante ellos, las cuales morían de risa.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Perdón hijo, solo que si discuten ahora por eso, no imagino después.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Hijo, no te había visto así jamás, me alegra que encontraras a tu pareja.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Cierto?—dijeron las mujeres al unísono, sin poder detenerse.  
Xiao Zhan y Wang YiBo vieron a sus madres y pronto se dieron cuenta que la discusión no tenía sentido. El Alfa miro a su pareja, el cual tenía entre sus manos esas ropas tan pequeñas, que no pudo evitar sonreír, al mismo tiempo, Xiao Zhan le regreso la sonrisa.

Más tarde, en la habitación de Xiao Zhan, quien aún veía los numerosos paquetes de ropa para bebé que le obsequiaron, pensaba en donde podría poner todo eso. YiBo por otro lado, observaba en la Tablet del Omega, una fotografía de la ecografía que le hicieron en el hospital antes de darlo de alta.  
—Es tan pequeño, parece un pequeño frijol, ¿no crees?—lo veía con gran ilusión.  
—Bueno, es que en estos momentos es un poco más grande de eso. El doctor dijo que los embarazos Omegas son diferentes a los de un Alfa o Beta, los bebés nacen más pequeños, y son muy susceptibles en las primeras etapas, pero me alegra que nosotros lográramos arreglar esto—Xiao Zhan se señaló a ambos.  
YiBo bajo la cabeza en ese instante.  
—Aun así, te hice sufrir, y también saliste lastimado, lo que paso con tu embarazo, yo debí…  
—Bo Di—Xiao Zhan se sentó a su lado—.El medico lo recalco que la posibilidad de que los dos bebés se lograran era nula. Al menos, aun podemos ser padres, tu, puedes ser papá, ¿no era eso que lo deseabas?—colocando la mano sobre su espalda. YiBo alzo la vista y le sonrío.  
—Es que no puedo creerlo, voy a ser papá, eres un milagro, ¿lo sabias?  
—En realidad lo hiciste tú Bo Di, el médico me explico que fue durante mi celo.  
—Como sea, voy a protegerte a ti y a Rabanito—se burló YiBo, dado que le causaba gracia su apodo, Xiao Zhan golpeo su hombro.  
—No te burles de tu hijo.  
—No lo hago ¡Ja, ja, ja! Por cierto, sobre las vacaciones, mi empresa me las dio pagadas, así que este fin de semana, ¿te gustaría ir al norte?  
—¿Norte?  
—Sí, ¿alguna vez has ido a esquiar?  
—Bo Di, ¿esquiar? Nunca he ido.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Entonces es perfecto, digo me refiero a que es un lugar alejado, en esta época del año pocas personas van a esos sitios fuera de temporada, y se dé uno que tiene baños termales, ¿Qué dices?  
—¿Cómo es que?  
—Trabaje una temporada en ese lugar, fue antes de conocer a He laoshi, de hecho, él y yo dijimos que iríamos un día y…—YiBo de pronto se quedó callado, Xiao Zhan le hablo.  
—¿Arreglaste las cosas con él?—le pregunto. A lo que el otro negó con un gesto.  
—Siento que lo decepcione, él no sabe nada de lo que pasó con esa mujer, pero quisiera mantenerlo así.   
—Bo Di, él es como un padre para ti, algún día deberás hablar con él al respecto, deberías decirle sobre esto—se llevó la mano al vientre, consolando a YiBo.  
—Sí, lo hare, y sobre el viaje…—la mirada intensa del menor cayó sobre el otro, quien de pronto tuvo una idea un poco extrema.  
—Zhan Ge a veces me das miedo, yo no haría algo tan demente, pero si dices que nos ayudara, no veo la razón para no intentarlo, y déjame decirte que no me gusta nada, estaré ahí todo el tiempo.  
—¡Ja, ja! Celoso, pero déjame ayudarte con eso, así que voy a hacer los preparativos.  
—Está bien, creo que debo irme—YiBo se encamino hacia la puerta, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que pasaban de las 2 de la mañana. 

. . .

Unos días después, Yun Qing recibía una visita inesperada en su departamento en una de las áreas residenciales lujosas y modernas de la ciudad, el corredor profesional estaba atónito cuando vio a Wang YiBo en la puerta de su casa.   
—¡Hola!—lo saludo como si fuesen amigos.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que llegaste?—Yun Qing se asomó por la puerta y estaba solo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.   
—Voy a tomar vacaciones, la empresa me pagará unos días y decidí ir a esquiar—le dijo YiBo sosteniendo fuertemente la puerta, puesto que Yun Qing no parecía querer dejarlo entrar a su apartamento.  
—¿Y me dices esto por qué?  
—Que quisiera invitarte a ir, sé que no tenemos una buena relación.  
—Yo diría nula—arqueo la ceja el mayor.  
—¡Je, je! Lo sé, pero serás mi mentor y aunque no me agrades.  
—El sentimiento es mutuo—recalco Yun Qing.  
—Sí, sí, vamos a trabajar juntos, yo sé que ustedes están usándome, así que podríamos dejarlo como algo...de retribución, ¿qué dices?—asintió el menor un par de veces, esperando que mordiera el cebo. Sin embargo, Yun Qing se quedó callado un momento, desviando la vista un poco hacia la pared a su lado, respiro hondo y dijo.  
—Así que esto es una ofrenda de paz, ¿es lo que dices?—le pregunto Yun Qing cuya mirada sospechosa de cernía sobre YiBo.  
—Digámoslo así, los gastos correrán por mi parte, no tienes que preocuparte, y hay una sorpresa más.  
—Yo tengo mis propios recursos, no necesito que…espera ¿Sorpresa?—todavía sin ser convencido.  
—No sería sorpresa si te la digo ahora, Yun Qing—la sonrisa de YiBo sobrepasaba todo lo que Yun Qing estaba acostumbrado.  
Tras dudar un momento, soltó un suspiro y dijo.  
—Iré—alzo una de las cejas.  
—Bien—levanto el pulgar YiBo.  
—No hagas eso—le dijo Yun Qing y le cerró la puerta en la cara.  
YiBo se quedó con la mano alzada, luego hizo una gran cara de molestia.  
—Zhan Ge, solo espero que tengas razón—murmuro, para luego irse.

Estaba por subir a su motocicleta, cuando su móvil sonó, el número era desconocido y dudo en contestar o no, pero decidió hacerlo.

Llamada...  
—Diga.  
—Bo Ge, soy yo, Zheng Fan Xing.  
Para la sorpresa del Alfa, el chico Omega que estaba enamorado de él, lo estaba llamando, se preguntaba cómo conseguiría el número.  
—¿Bo Ge?   
—¿Ah? Si, dime.  
—Me preguntaba si tiene tiempo libre este fin de semana, es que yo...  
—No, no tengo, de hecho tomaré unos días para vacacionar.  
—¿En serio?—se podía notar el tono de decepción en su voz.  
—Sí, voy a esquiar con unos amigos, solo será el fin de semana, así que estaré ocupado.  
—Entiendo, pero, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento, tal vez yo...—decía cuando se escuchó un ajetreo.  
—¿Qué haces con mi móvil? ¿Cómo sabes mi clave?—la voz de Yu Bin resonó detrás, YiBo ahora se daba cuenta porque sabía su número, y era porque un asistente debía tener su número, en este caso, su asistente.  
—Bin Ge, lo siento, solo que...  
—Fan Xing por favor regresa a tu habitación.  
De pronto ya no se escuchó nada, YiBo estaba por colgar cuando la voz de Yu Bin al teléfono.  
—Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a pasar. Nos veremos en la competencia.  
—Si...descuida —dijo para después colgar la llamada.

No sabía la razón, pero YiBo sentía que algo no estaba bien, que Yu Bin le ocultaba cosas, ese supuesto enamoramiento de Fan Xing no tenía mucho sentido para él.

Esa misma tarde, YiBo fue al taller, tenía tiempo que no se paraba en el lugar y la última vez que vio a He laoshi, las cosas no se desarrollaron muy bien, ya que discutieron, de no ser por la noticia de la hospitalización de Xiao Zhan, quien sabe cómo hubiesen ocurrido las cosas.

Sus compañeros lo recibieron muy bien, y al no ver a He laoshi en el lugar, pregunto por él. Uno de ellos le indico la puerta de la oficina con una seña, YiBo agradeció con un gesto y toco la puerta.  
—Pase—se escuchó de adentro.  
El chico entro y vio al mayor, sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio con los lentes, viendo la pantalla de la computadora. Al darse cuenta que se trataba de YiBo, se retiró los anteojos.  
—Viniste.  
—Si—YiBo cerró la puerta tras eso y se sentó explicándole la situación, omitiendo el problema con Mu Rong Jie, simplemente no quería involucrarlo en eso, después de todo sería la persona que más le dolería ya que el mundo de la ARRC fue su vida.   
—Hijo, felicidades—le dijo el mayor, al enterarse del embarazo de Xiao Zhan.  
—Gracias, yo no puedo creerlo aún, seré padre.  
—Sí, entiendo lo que anunciaron, su retiro temporal.  
—Es para que nazca el bebé, solo que...  
—¿Qué?  
—Le pidieron que fuese juez en el "Idol Dance" en el proyecto que estaré en el próximo mes, eso lo mantendrá en Beijing al menos dos meses antes del nacimiento, y eso me preocupa.  
—Pero ¿Eso no lo notará las demás personas?  
—Zhan Ge es algo terco—al decir eso, se recorrió el cabello con el dedo, acción que He laoshi noto, tras un suspiro, se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el chico, colocando la mano sobre su espalda.  
—Está bien si no quieres decirme ahora.  
—¿Eh?—YiBo no sabía que había hecho.  
—Te conozco casi como un hijo, pero sé muy bien que no lo eres, aun así, me siento feliz por ti, y te apoyare siempre—tras decir eso, volvió a su asiento, colocándose los anteojos.  
YiBo respiro hondo, sea lo que sea, sabía que He laoshi estaría para el siempre, sonrió y se asomó a la pantalla.  
—¡Wou! ¿Es un nuevo sistema de inyección? Espera, ¿no está mal?—YiBo mirando atento la pantalla, He laoshi se retiró los anteojos de nuevo, mirando a la cara al chico.  
—¿Lo crees? ¿Dónde?  
—Aquí—señalo YiBo con el dedo—.La tubería que conecta con esta parte es demasiado compleja, eso tardaría en hacer llegar el combustible a los inyectores, y el sensor de oxígeno, ¿no está mal ubicado?   
He laoshi lo observo bien, y luego sonrío.  
—Chico, eres un genio en esto, tengo años tratando de ubicar el error y tú, solo lo hiciste con una simple mirada.   
—¿Años?—YiBo no entendía nada, solo que el mayor apago la pantalla, siendo extraño para él, aunque antes de apagarse leyó el plano en la esquina, estaban las siglas MUE.

El viernes por la mañana en el aeropuerto, Wang YiBo esperaba a Yun Qing para abordar, su asistente tenia los boletos listos así como todo lo necesario para el viaje.  
—Sus cuentas de banco están listas y en su WeChat, además estas son sus nuevas tarjetas de crédito en caso de necesitar usarlas.  
—Gracias.  
—Lao Wang, por favor sea prudente.  
—Oh, por cierto—YiBo saco una bolsa y se la entregó a su asistente.  
—¿Esto?  
—El cumpleaños de tu hijo es mañana, ¿no? Es un obsequio de mi parte.  
—¿Eh? Lao Wang, no debería molestarse—su asistente conmovido.  
—Para nada es molestia, eres mi amigo también, debería procurar a los hijos de mis amigos ¡Ja, ja, ja! Además, también seré padre pronto—le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Su asistente volteo para todas partes.  
—No diga eso en público—lo regaño.  
—Oh, es cierto—YiBo mirando a lo lejos a sus fans, que por alguna razón ellas fueron a despedirlo, había cerca de unas 200 personas a lo lejos, tomándole fotos y grabándolo con el teléfono.

Yun Qing apenas pudo pasar por ese mar de personas, no esperaba ver tantas pancartas con la cara de Wang YiBo, logrando que se asqueara de su fans. Para cuando llego a la sala de espera, se quejó con este por lo que tuvo que pasar, luego solo tomo el boleto y fue a sentarse.

Unos minutos después, Mu Rong Jie apareció junto a un hombre de traje, lucia más como un guardaespaldas.  
—¿No deberían decirme a dónde van?—reclamo la mujer, YiBo estaba por decir algo, cuando Yun Qing se levantó molesto y la encaro.  
—Jie, es solo un viaje para esquiar, el próximo mes tendremos mucho trabajo para la preparación. Y a diferente de este—señalo a YiBo hacia atrás—.No soy un idol, no tengo un horario que seguir, pero si mucho trabajo para preparación.  
—Tú deberías decirme de esto con antelación—le dijo ella a YiBo.  
—Sabes bien que él no trabaja para ti, solo es una cooperación, ¿podrías dejar de tratar de controlar todo?—Yun Qing con una actitud que YiBo no esperaba. La mujer miro a sus alrededores y se acercó a Yun Qing lo suficiente para decirle algo en voz baja.  
—Sabes que lo hago por los dos.  
Yun Qing no contesto y regreso a su asiento, YiBo se sentía en medio de una pelea de amantes, Mu Rong Jie se dirigió a YiBo tras eso.  
—Bien, los dejare por esta vez, pero tenemos trabajo.  
La mujer se fue después de eso, algunas de las fans tomaron fotografías y grabaciones del momento, aunque no lograron saber de lo que discutieron, empezaron a buscar sobre esa hermosa y elegante mujer.

No se había alejado mucho, cuando otro hombre entre las fans de YiBo con una cámara profesional, se acercó a ella, siendo escondidos por su guardaespaldas.  
—¿Viste algo extraño?  
—No, la empresa le pago el viaje, el compro el boleto de Yun Qing nada más.  
—Algo trama, pero no tengo tiempo de lidiar con Yun Qing ahora, déjalos ir.  
—Si—asintió el hombre, guardando la cámara para luego desaparecer entre la multitud.

La llamada para el abordaje se escuchó un par de minutos después, Yun Qing tomo su bolso y se lo echo en el hombro para ir a la puerta, mirando hacia tras.  
—¿No vienes?  
—Eh, si—YiBo le echo una mirada a su asistente, quien lo despidió.

En el vuelo de primera clase, ellos se sentaron juntos, Yun Qing se veía particularmente molesto, a lo que YiBo intento averiguar lo que pasaba.  
—¿Todo bien? No te había escuchado discutir con ella antes.  
—Eso no es tu problema.  
En definitiva, YiBo había conocido Alfas molestos en su vida, en especial los Dominantes, pero Yun Qing se llevaba todos los méritos de ser el más odioso de ellos, era como un caparazón de difícil de penetrar.

El resto del viaje la paso callado, el vuelo, después de todo no duro más de 4 horas y al llegar un vehículo los estaba esperando para llevarlos al lugar que había reservado. El famoso Huaibei International Esquí Resort, uno de los centros de esquí más famosos del lugar.   
—Vamos—Yun Qing al bajar de la camioneta, pero YiBo se quedó parado en la acera—¿Qué? ¿No vamos al hotel?  
—En realidad, nos hospedaremos en otro lugar—señalo hacia cuesta arriba, Yun Qing se asomó y vio las lujosas casas que los famosos solían rentar, lo sabía por las redes sociales, ya que era un fanático secreto de varios idol, aunque su favorito era sin duda, Xiao Zhan.

Otro auto llego por ellos, cuando el conductor los ayudaba a subir sus cosas, otra camioneta llego justo a su lado.  
—¡Bo Ge!—su voz llamo la atención de YiBo, al girarse estaba Zheng Fan Xing con un bolso y sonrisa.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Dijiste que esquiarías, solo averigüe por medio de la empresa donde lo harías, sé que vine sin permiso.  
—Fan Xing, esto es…  
El chico se inclinó ante él, sabía muy bien cómo se veía todo eso, pero YiBo noto los ojos de las demás personas sobre ellos.  
—Espera, ¿ese no es…?—Yun Qing sorprendido de ver a un idol como Yun Qing.  
—Sí, calla y suban al vehículo—YiBo los metió a los dos a auto, sin hacer más preguntas. Fan Xing se sentó justo en medio de ambos, para Yun Qing era la primera vez que tenía a un idol tan cerca, Fan Xing le sonrío y este contesto el gesto, para luego mirar la cara de YiBo a su lado, volteando hacia la ventanilla.  
—Fan Xing, ¿me dirás que haces aquí?  
—Yo…escape, pero no es lo que piensa, en serio debo hablar con usted antes de la competencia—revelo.  
—¿Qué?—YiBo alarmado.  
—Por favor, es por una buena razón, además revise mi calendario y no tengo nada de trabajo, hasta el lunes, así que por favor, solo necesito hablar algo muy importante. Cuando hablemos, si quiere me iré sin decir nada más, solo escúchame—reitero el chico Omega.  
Yun Qing solo estiraba la oreja para escuchar su conversación y YiBo no quería darle más motivos para molestarlo, así que solo asintió.  
—Pero, harás lo que diga.  
—Sí, lo hare—le sonrío dulcemente Fan Xing.

Llegaron a la cabaña, que más bien era una residencia de dos pisos muy hermosa, con las paredes inferiores de cristal, situada en una colina a las espaldas del resort, y no muy lejos de las tiendas que rodeaban el pequeño pueblo en la base del sitio.

Los tres bajaron del vehículo, el conductor les ayudo a sacar las cosas del maletero, Yun Qing miro el lugar y se quedó impresionado.  
—¿Esta es tu sorpresa? ¿Cuándo me dirás sobre Zheng Fan Xing?—le susurro a las espaldas a YiBo, quien le miro y dijo.  
—No tienes que saberlo, y no, la sorpresa es…  
—Bienvenidos—Xiao Zhan apareció en la puerta con una brillante sonrisa, recibiendo a los recién llegados. Yun Qing dejo caer sus maletas, golpeo el hombro de YiBo, susurrándole de nuevo y apuntando hacia la puerta.  
—¿Ese es Xiao Zhan?  
—Sí, te dije que somos amigos—suspiro YiBo, pero seguía sin agradarle el plan que el mayor concibió.  
—Xiao Zhan—Fan Xing corrió hacia él, presentándose—.Mucho gusto, soy Zheng Fan Xing, me gusta mucho su trabajo, yo…—luego el menor recordó que su presencia era inesperada, en especial cuando vio la mirada que dio a YiBo.  
—Mucho gusto, Fan Xing, también he visto tu trabajo, pero…  
—Es una larga historia—YiBo paso a su lado, cargando casi todas las maletas, dado que Yun Qing se quedó boquiabierto.  
—¡Je, je! Bo Di, déjalas en la sala.  
—Si—contesto como si nada y entro a la elegante cabaña.  
—Fue mi culpa, por favor no se moleste, si quiere puedo irme al hotel—dijo Fan Xing.  
—Claro que no, esta cabaña es muy grande, invite a Bo Di a pasar el fin de semana. Yo vine para descansar un poco de la ciudad.  
—Así que son amigos—le sonrío Fan Xing.  
—Sí, lo somos—asintió el mayor.  
—Ya veo, entonces Bo Ge es más impresionante de lo que pensé.  
—¿Bo Ge?—Xiao Zhan cuya palabra lo dejo con un cierto mal sabor de boca, pero lo alejo mejor al dirigirse hacia Yun Qing—.Por favor, pasen, ah pero no me he presentado con usted, ¿eres el mentor de Bo Di?  
—¿Yo? ¿Si lo soy? Ah, sí lo soy—Yun Qing impactado de conocer a su idol, tenía que admitir que no esperaba eso, un fin de semana con Xiao Zhan, era un sueño, y por primera vez deseaba agradecerle a YiBo—¡Ja, ja! ¿Podría darme su autógrafo? ¿Podría tomarse una fotografía conmigo? Es que yo…  
—Sí, no hay problema, solo hay que entrar primero—Xiao Zhan le indico el camino.

Mientras Fan Xing y Yun Qing tomaba sus habitaciones, Xiao Zhan y YiBo se vieron en su habitación, junto a la Xiao Zhan. Rápidamente explicándole sobre el Omega menor.  
—¿Qué harás?  
—Le envié un mensaje a Yu Bin, su asistente, lo más seguro es que ya venga en camino.  
—Bo Di, ¿no es extraño que viniera aquí por ti?  
—Zhan Ge, sea lo que sea, lo resolveré, no debes preocuparte, no sería bueno para Rabanito—le sonrío tocando su vientre, ese cosquilleo hizo al Omega reír un poco.  
—Bien, entonces no cambiaremos los planes—dio un paso adelante y se mareo un poco, rápidamente YiBo lo sostuvo de la cintura.  
—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tal vez la altura te afecte?  
—No, solo fue un leve mareo, solo requiero de una bebida caliente, iré a la cocina—palmeo su mejilla.

Xiao Zhan salió de la habitación de YiBo, topándose con Fan Xing, quien inclino su cabeza un poco para saludarlo.  
—¿Vamos por algo de chocolate caliente?—le pregunto el mayor, llevándolo a la cocina, donde preparo un poco de cocoa.

En los minutos que Xiao Zhan salió de la habitación, tocaron a la puerta, YiBo abrió de inmediato y ahí estaba Yun Qing, quien entro sin permiso.  
—Así que es verdad, tú y Xiao Zhan son amigos, es imposible, digo eres un Alfa Recesivo y el un Omega Dominante, y el idol más famoso de todo el país, no tiene sentido.  
—Claro, pasa—suspiro YiBo, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
—Pues debes aceptar el hecho, Zhan ge somos cercanos.  
—¿Y cómo es que, esto?—señalo el lugar.  
—Como sabes salió recientemente del hospital, quería pasar unos días fuera de la ciudad y pensó aquí. Y al decirle sobre mis vacaciones, me invitó, ya que somos amigos—recalco YiBo, aunque por dentro sintiera que patearan sus entrañas y no podía decirle la verdad, que era su pareja—.Y dijo que no había problema en traer a alguien más.  
—Sigo sin creerlo, estoy de vacaciones con Xiao Zhan.  
—Sí, sí, vamos abajo, deben estar esperándonos.

YiBo y Yun Qing dejaron la habitación para ir abajo, donde se encontraron con Xiao Zhan y Fan Xing, al parecer este le decía lo mismo al menor.   
—¿Y qué me dices de él?—le susurró Yun Qing a YiBo, recargándose en su hombro.  
—Él es...bueno, trabajaremos juntos, y...ah, no tengo que decirte el resto—alejándose del Alfa Dominante.

Cerca de mediodía, los cuatro visitaron la zona de esquí, la nieve blanca lo cubría todo, había banderas que indicaban las zonas de deslice y sus diferentes categorías. En la base, las tiendas de renta y venta de artículos de esquí eran visitadas, así como suvenires y por supuesto, un balcón enorme con vista de todo el lugar con un restaurante detrás.

YiBo y Xiao Zhan paseaban entre los demás y lucía tan normal, todos conocían ese lugar por ser visitados por famosos, por ello no se les hacía nada raro ver a uno que otro idol, cantante, actor, deportista, en fin cualquier celebridad. Al parecer nadie se preguntaba por su estancia, además de que no estaban solos, Yun Qing y Zheng Fan Xing los acompañaban, los hacia lucir como un viaje de relajación entre amigos.  
—Es extraño, pasear contigo a plena luz—YiBo que aunque quería sujetar su mano, se restringía.  
—Fue una buena idea, ¿no crees? Todos pensaran que es un viaje de vacaciones normal ente amigos. Y así lograremos averiguar más de Yun Qing y su relación con Mu Rong Jie, y ella no podrá hacer nada porque estamos con él—le sonrió Xiao Zhan, observando la bella vista, YiBo por su parte al verlo, con ese abrigo negro, bufanda roja, como su aliento dejaba una estela de vapor, su rostro lucía más brillante, eso lo hizo sonreír.  
—¡Ja, ja!  
—¿De qué te ríes?—le pregunto curioso.  
—Es que solo pensé que embarazado te vuelve más hermoso, incluso tu aroma cambia—tocando su bufanda para olfatearla un poco, Xiao Zhan se la arrebato, mirando a todos lados.   
—Idiota—lo empujó para darle la espalda y respirar ese aire fresco.  
YiBo bromeando tomo un poco de nieve y se la arrojó, ante el ataque sorpresa, el mayor también lo atacó y los dos comenzaron a jugar.

En la tienda Yun Qing compro un equipo de esquí, acompañando de Zheng Fan Xing, dado que eran los únicos que no fueron preparados. Cuando salieron, vieron la escena de ellos dos jugando en la nieve.  
—Sr. Yun, ellos se llevan muy bien, ¿no cree?  
—¿Sr. Yun? No soy tan viejo, tenemos la misma edad, ¿sabes? Xiao Zhan y yo. Por cierto, ¿sabes usar la tabla de snowbording?—señalo lo que compro—.Si no puedo darte lecciones, viví un tiempo en Canadá, esto era de todos los días.  
—Creo que puedo defenderme un poco, con permiso—Fan Xing agradeció con un gesto y se alejó de este.  
Yun Qing se les quedó mirando sin decir nada. Tomo al tabla de snowbording y fue con ellos. Pero, aun así, Fan Xing no dejaba de ver al par de enamorados jugar, sonriendo un poco.

El grupo decidió esquiar el resto de la tarde, claro que Xiao Zhan fue el único que se mantuvo alejado, solo observándolos, al menos por un rato, YiBo dio unas piruetas en su tabla, luego para deslizarse hacia Xiao Zhan que los veía desde una cuesta, aplaudiendo cada una de sus gracias.  
—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres regresar?  
—Bo Di, estoy embarazado no enfermo—le dijo el mayor. Mirando a lo lejos a Fan Xing que parecía tener problemas con su tabla—.Creo que deberías ir y preguntar por su escapada—le dijo este.  
YiBo miro a la cara a Xiao Zhan y noto sus mejillas rosadas por el frio.  
—Iré, pero regresa un poco adentro, hace frio—señalo el café detrás, un local rustico y con paredes de cristal y madera, los esquiadores solían parar para tomar algo caliente o frio, puesto que también vendían nieves de todos los sabores.

Yun Qing por su parte, se encontró con algunos fans de otras partes del mundo, ya que el lugar era visitado por muchos extranjeros. Cuando vio a YiBo ir hacia Fan Xing, mismo que estaba varado entre unos árboles, donde la tabla lo llevo.  
—Hey, ¿estás bien?—le pregunto YiBo, estirando su mano para sacarlo de ahí. Fan Xing lo vio y se agacho.  
—¡Bua! Son tan tonto—escondiéndose entre sus rodillas.  
—Oye, no tiene nada de malo equivocarse.  
Sin embargo, Fan Xing no levanto la cabeza, y mientras pasaba los esquiadores detrás tomando impulso para las bajadas, YiBo se deslizo hasta recargarse en el tronco.  
—No, hablo de venir, hablo de todo.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—¿Qué fue lo que le dijo de mi Bin Ge?—Fan Xing respiro hondo y le miro a la cara, aun agachado en la nieve, YiBo le veía desde arriba y tras un gesto con su rostro, contesto.  
—Dijo que estabas enamorado de mí.  
—¿Eh? ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo en serio lo admiro, solo eso.  
—¿Y viniste aquí solo para averiguarlo?—YiBo intrigado.  
—No, vine para que me ayude con Bin Ge.  
—¿Ayudarlo?  
—Sí, yo quisiera saber si podría ser su compañero de baile y canto, es un Alfa Recesivo con gran influencia y sigue subiendo, Bin Ge perdió todo una vez, solo deseo que lo vuelva a tener…  
—Y pensaste que si nos aliamos o algo parecido, ¿podría darle una oportunidad la empresa?  
—Si.  
Finalmente YiBo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ese chico no estaba interesado en su talento o baile, sino que quería apoyara a Yu Bin para volver al espectáculo.

Desde lejos, Xiao Zhan monitoreaba lo que pasaba desde el balcón de la cafetería, no escuchaba lo que decían, pero los gestos de YiBo le indicaban que algo malo estaba por pasar. Y era así, el carácter recesivo de este siempre explotaba cuando intentaban aprovecharse de él, así que molesto, miro a Fan Xing y le dijo.  
—Lo que piensas es egoísta, ¿lo sabes?  
—¿Eh?—Fan Xing se levantó y avergonzado, dado que entendía tenía la razón—.Yo…  
—Vaya, eres un chico tan mimado que creíste podrías solo pedirlo, y todos te lo darían.  
—No dije eso—bajo la cabeza.  
Xiao Zhan se alarmo al ver las acciones de ambos, así que de inmediato bajo para detener lo que sea que estaba pasando.  
—¡Bo Di!—trato de llamarlo, pero el altavoz de anuncios del complejo sonó al mismo tiempo.  
—Que patético, si quieres usarme olvídalo, estoy harto que la gente quiera usarme. Si tanto te importa, ¿Por qué no sacrificas tu carrera para ello?  
—Yo lo siento—Fan Xing cada vez más apenado. El maldito carácter de Recesivo se apodero de YiBo, y sus palabras se volvieron más hirientes, fue entonces que le dio la espalda.  
—¡Bo Di!—Xiao Zhan casi estaba cerca, al menos sus botas para nieve le ayudaban a no caer, y cuando por fin YiBo se dio la vuelta, alguien apareció de sorpresa, paso al lado de Xiao Zhan y fue directo a YiBo, golpeándolo en la cara.  
—¡Bin Ge!—Fan Xing que estaba a punto de llorar lo vio, su asistente llego en el momento exacto.  
YiBo cayó al suelo, sujetándose la cara, el golpe fue fuerte.  
—¿Quién te crees, idiota?—le reclamo.  
—¿Ah?—YiBo no se dejaría, así que se levantó y lo empujo.  
—¡Alto!—Xiao Zhan se interpuso entre los dos, sujetando a YiBo, luego miro a Fan Xing—¿Estas bien?  
El menor asintió, pero trato de tomar la mano de Yu Bin.

Yun Qing como otros se dieron cuenta del alboroto, y más que eso, alguien saco una cámara, rápidamente fue hasta esa persona y le bloqueo la lente.  
—Disculpe, es un lugar privado, no debería grabar a los demás—le dijo, la mujer rubia asintió y se fue. Y este fue hasta ellos—.Oigan, ustedes… ¿podrían pelear en otro lugar?—les dijo, sonando como un padre.  
—Sí, Bo Di, vamos, tranquilo—Xiao Zhan seguía calmándolo.  
—¿Tú se lo pediste?  
—¿Pedirte que?—Yun Qing sin entender nada, expectante al resto de los visitantes y turistas.  
—No sé de lo que hablas, Fan Xing, vámonos—Yu Bin tomo su mano, tan fuerte que logro el menor se quejara, eso no le agrado a Yun Qing.  
—Oye, no se quién eres, pero no deberías—tomo su mano, para que soltara a Fan Xing.  
—Está bien, me iré con él fue mi culpa—le dijo Fan Xing.  
—No, si no quieres irte, no deberías—Yun Qing insistió.  
—Oigan, vamos a calmarnos—Xiao Zhan actuando más moderado. YiBo respiro hondo y parecía volver en sus sentidos.  
—Me lo llevare, hazte un lado—Yu Bin movió a Xiao Zhan con un leve gesto de su mano, el Omega se alarmo, pensando que lo golpearía y su instinto fue proteger su cuerpo, pero eso lo hizo perder el balance y caer al suelo. YiBo vio eso y fue como si su mundo se rompiera.  
—¡Zhan Ge!—se puso de rodillas, lo levanto entre brazos—¿Estas bien?  
—No fue nada, Bo Di.  
—¡No, iremos al médico, el bebé!—dijo alarmado.  
—¡Bo Di!—Xiao Zhan le hizo un gesto con su cara, puesto que los demás le veían completamente impactados.  
—¿Bebé?—Yun Qing balbuceo, incluso Yu Bin dejo de lado su enojo y se quedó impactado.

Un breve instante que podría afectar las relaciones de estos cinco personajes o tal vez no.


	33. Capítulo 33 “Los sueños perdidos”

La sala de la cabaña lucia como un cementerio, completamente en silencio, Yun Qing, Zheng Fan Xing y el recién llegado, Yu Bin, esperaban en ella, con solo el fuego de la chimenea que los calentaba o si no el ambiente frio que se vivía por los recientes acontecimientos como revelaciones los hubiesen congelado a todos.

En la segunda planta, el medico que YiBo mando llamar de emergencia termino de revisar a Xiao Zhan.  
—Todo está bien, no hay nada porque alarmarse. El Sr. Xiao Zhan está en perfecta salud y su bebé igual.  
—Muchas gracias, doctor—YiBo estrecho su mano—.Espero que tome esto con el debido criterio.  
—Descuide, he atendido a varios famosos en este lugar, no debe preocuparse por ello. Bueno, me retiro—se despidió de Xiao Zhan con un gesto y salió de la habitación. El Omega le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara a la salida.

YiBo lo despidió en la puerta y paso por la sala, esas tres personas seguían ahí, la mirada fría, especialmente hacia Yu Bin fue algo que el otro Alfa le golpeo directo. Fan Xing lo sabía, que todo era su culpa y por ende, se levantó.  
—Bo...Lao Wang—Fan Xing lo llamo con nerviosismo—¿El está bien?  
—Mn— asintió YiBo y volvió arriba.

De regreso en la habitación, Xiao Zhan se encontraba de pie, cambiando su suéter.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—El doctor dijo que estoy bien, Bo Di. Creo que debemos hablar con ellos.  
—No quiero hacerlo, ese idiota—señalo hacia la puerta, pero Xiao Zhan se inclinó sobre este y golpeo su frente con el dedo—¡Ouch! Zhan Ge—se quejó.  
—En primer lugar esto tiene que ver con tu carácter, no dejaste a Fan Xing explicarlo correctamente, sé muy bien que eres muy susceptible cuando de ciertas cosas se tratan, así que no puedes decir que solo fue su culpa, esta vez, tu gen Recesivo lo sumo a todo esto—dijo Xiao Zhan con seriedad.

Y era cierto, el que el padre de su hijo fuese un Alfa Recesivo no cambiaría y por ello, había situaciones en las que tenía que manejarlo, y esa fue una de ellas.  
—Yo sé que no reaccione como debía—YiBo asimilando su parte de la culpa.  
—Vamos—Xiao Zhan no le gustaba regañarlo, no era su padre o su hermano para hacerlo, pero debían crecer juntos ya que un día serán padres y ese pequeño niño estará en sus vidas.

Los dos bajaron a la sala, fue cuando Fan Xing se disculpó con Xiao Zhan.  
—Lo siento…  
—Descuida, todo está bien—le sonrío, colocando la mano en su vientre para demostrarles que el bebé estaba a salvo. Luego miro a Yu Bin, quien camino hacia él, YiBo de inmediato se puso entre ellos, mirándolo a los ojos, su modo protector Alfa hacia su familia se activó—.Bo Di—Xiao Zhan le hablo para que se calmara, YiBo tras un leve instante de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos al otro Alfa, se movió—.Sé que esto es una gran sorpresa para ustedes, ahora conocen nuestro secreto, lo que realmente está pasándome y porque mi decisión de descansar unos meses, esto es por mí, no, por nuestro bebé—tomo la mano de YiBo.  
—¡Tsk! ¿En serio? Todos los Alfas del mundo y te enamoraste de este—Yun Qing murmuro, pero fue lo suficiente alto para que YiBo lo escuchara, por lo que se acercó a hacerle frente.  
—Bo Di—Xiao Zhan se interpuso entre ellos, cuando lo vio un poco calmado, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yun Qing—.Vi lo que hiciste allá, impediste que nos grabaran, por ello, gracias—inclino un poco la cabeza.  
El Alfa Dominante de inmediato se avergonzó y dijo.  
—He sido tu fan desde XNINE ¿Crees que un verdadero fan quisiera lastimar a su idol? Lo que no me queda claro es ¿Cómo entre todos los Alfas del mundo, el?—señalo a YiBo.  
—No lo sé, simplemente me enamore—le sonrío tan dulcemente que Yun Qing se sintió prácticamente flechado.  
—Pero…lo que pasó en Weibo, esas fotografías, ¿eran él? ¿Por qué su rostro estaba censurado?  
YiBo miro a Xiao Zhan, no podían decirle la verdad, no sabían exactamente su relación con Mu Rong Jie, así que Xiao Zhan dijo.  
—No lo sabemos, tal vez alguien que desea solo perjudicarme.  
—Antis…los odio—casi escupió Yun Qing, apretando los puños, fue entonces que Xiao Zhan se acercó a él y tomo su mano, tomando por sorpresa al Alfa Dominante.  
—Aun así, gracias por no decir nada, confío en ti como amigo de YiBo—le sonrío Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Amigos?—dijeron al unísono YiBo y Yun Qing mirándose mutuamente, sus ceños fruncían lo decían todo, Yu Bin no pudo evitar soltar una risa.  
—¡Tu!—lo señalo YiBo.  
—Xiao Zhan, espera, yo no—Yun Qing quería razonar con el Omega, pero este apretó su mano y no pudo decir más.  
Por otro lado, YiBo confío en su Omega para manejar la situación, restringiendo todos sus impulsos para golpear al otro Alfa en la cara.

Después de calmarse un poco, Yu Bin se inclinó ante ellos.  
—Todo lo ocurrido es completamente mi responsabilidad, Fan Xing vino por mí, así que me disculpo en el nombre de ambos—dijo de una manera coherente y calmada.  
—Bo Di me conto lo ocurrido, Fan Xing parece ser una persona que se preocupa por otros y aunque luzca como niño, no lo es, tal vez debiste tomar sus sentimientos en cuenta, no solo ocultarlos como lo hiciste—mirando le menor que al escuchar eso, desvío la mirada.  
—Lo sé, lamento haberte mentido—le dijo YiBo.  
—Ahora lo sabes, lo que él quiere—señalo con la vista a Fan Xing.  
—Sí, hablare con él al respecto, por el momento nos iremos—se inclinó de nuevo para luego mirar al menor, quien avanzo hacia este.  
—No, quédense, es muy tarde para salir al frio, por favor, imagino que nadie ha comido aun—Xiao Zhan se levantó las mangas—.Cocinare ahora mismo.  
—¿Que? Zhan Ge no te esfuerces, déjame a mí.  
—Bo Di, me sorprendería si hicieras algo medianamente comestible, además viene preparado—al decir eso, miro de reojo a Yun Qing, quien entre la plática se había mantenido callado y algo aturdido por el agradecimiento de su idol favorito, cuando escucho eso, no pudo evitar reírse.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!   
—¿Te ríes?—YiBo se giró para Yun Qing, así como todos los presentes.  
Yun Qing se puso de pie y mirando a Xiao Zhan especialmente, dijo.  
—Al menos en eso puedo ganarle—alzo la ceja, el comentario hirió a Alfa Recesivo, quien trato de dar un paso adelante para molestarlo, pero Xiao Zhan se lo impidió.  
—Perfecto, te indicare la cocina—dijo el Omega embarazado, mientras los dos se dirigieron a la cocina. YiBo quería ir con ellos, pero su pareja se lo impidió con un gesto, su plan tal vez no salió como querían, pero debían adaptarse y sabia a la perfección que Xiao Zhan era bueno en eso, además de su carácter tranquilo podría manejarlo mejor que él, ya que siempre quería partirle la cara cada vez que veía a Yun Qing.

No quedando otra, YiBo llevo a Yu Bin y Fan Xing, para ubicar al asistente en una de las habitaciones, pese a su fricción, Yu Bin se acercó a él, mientras subían las escaleras.  
—Me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor.  
Por su parte, Fan Xing fue a tomar un baño caliente, dejando a los dos Alfas en la habitación para hablar.  
—Lo que dije de Fan Xing, en serio lo lamento—dijo Yu Bin, YiBo miraba por los grandes ventanales hacia el hermoso paisaje blanco de la montaña, no faltaba mucho para el anochecer y el cielo se teñía de naranja—.Pensé que si te mantenías alejado de él, podría desistir de su idea absurda.  
—¿Idea absurda? Ese chico quiere que vuelvas a hacer un idol.  
Yu Bin se recargo en el ventanal, en ese instante YiBo recordó lo que su asistente le hablo de su pasado, quería dejar de tener esta sensación extraña y de desconfianza hacia Yu Bin, por lo que le pregunto sobre ello.  
—¿Cuál es tu historia?  
—¿Eh?—Yu Bin le sonrío y dio un paso atrás—.No sé qué hablas.  
—No te hagas el tonto, Huang Ge me dijo lo que paso a tu grupo, solo quiero saber si vale la pena que Fan Xing haga todo esto por ti.  
El Alfa Dominante se le quedo mirando y esa sonrisa tonta se borró lentamente.  
—Déjalo—cambiando su actitud, incluso su mirada se desvío de nuevo al paisaje.  
—Hombre, si hizo el viaje hasta acá, ¿en serio lo vales?—YiBo busco su rostro para verlo a la cara. Yu Bin coloco el brazo sobre el marco de la ventana, YiBo pudo notar como su puño izquierdo se apretaba.  
—Si quieres saber lo que paso, te lo contare, solo con una condición.  
—Mn.  
—No culpes a Fan Xing por lo que sucedió, es un buen chico ¡Ja, ja!  
YiBo asintió de nuevo y espero su historia, claro que parte de ella ya la conocía.  
—Si Huang Ge te comento lo que paso en aquel entonces, sabes que éramos un grupo que subía rápidamente en popularidad, Jimmy, Vinson, Alen y yo, aunque al principio Jimmy asumiría el rol de líder, se volvió demasiado popular, eso les quito a los otros parte de su atención, y tuve que ocuparme de las cosas que no podían resolverse entre ellos, como peleas sin sentido. Ante todos, éramos un grupo armonioso, pero no fue así. M4M poco a poco cayó en picada, y luego esa noche—suspiro Yu Bin—.Hace 10 años, después de una presentación en un hotel de Shanghai, Jimmy fue llamado a un after party, aunque iría solo al principio, los demás decidimos seguirlo, lo que no sabíamos era que en esa fiesta irían fans. Y que una de las fans era en realidad novia de Jimmy…

Hace 10 años…  
—¿Por qué vinieron aquí?  
—¿Por qué? Es una fiesta y no nos invitas—comento Vinson.  
—Chicos—Yu Bin quería evitar que pelearan.  
—No lo entienden, regresen a sus habitaciones—Jimmy empujo a Vinson.  
—¡Hey!—Alen también se sentía molesto por su actitud.  
—¡Chicos! Ya basta, beban un poco y diviértanse, pero tras una hora, regresaremos.  
—Como siempre, BinBin haciendo tu trabajo—Vinson se alejó, no sin antes golpear el hombro de Jimmy.

Yu Bin ya había visto el reloj y aunque la fiesta lucia tranquila, pese a todo, cuando ya era hora de regresar y no encontraba a Jimmy, así que fue a buscarlo a las habitaciones, encontrándolo con una Omega, de hecho era una jovencita menor que él. Jimmy de inmediato hablo con Yu Bin al respecto.  
—¿Tu novia?—pregunto Yu Bin a su compañero y mayor.  
—BinBin, es más que mi novia, es mi pareja, ya la marque.  
—¿Qué? ¿Y el grupo?  
—La verdad es que voy a salirme, se lo dije a nuestro manager.  
—¿Sin decirnos nada?—Yu Bin se veía perdido, curiosamente era el menor en edad del grupo, pero pese a su actitud traviesa era bastante serio en cuanto al trabajo.  
—Pensé que con todos los problemas que tenemos, era lo mejor. Voy a hacer una vida normal, tal vez después pueda volver como solista, no lo sé.  
—Olvídalo—Yu Bin salió de la habitación para toparse con la chica en cuestión justo detrás de la puerta, la miro de reojo y se fue.

Volviendo a la historia, Yu Bin lo recordaba muy bien, ese día en las noticias de Weibo.  
—Quien hubiese dicho que esa chica solo lo quería por ser famoso, pero cuando supo que dejaría el grupo para estar con ella, lo anuncio como un abuso. Todas en la fiesta dijeron lo mismo, que nosotros discutíamos y que el estando molesto, se descargó con ella, una pobre e indefensa Omega, si claro.

YiBo escucho eso, la verdad ese mundo sí que era cruel, tal vez entendia la razón por la que Yu Bin evitaba el tema, su vida como idol no fue del todo buena, tenía cierto resentimientos por su pasado, que no podía olvidar.  
—¿Y qué hiciste?  
—Jimmy estaba devastado y cuando intentaron culparlo, simplemente no quería que pasara de esa manera, hable con nuestro manager y le dije que me echara la culpa.  
—¿Por qué?  
—¿Por qué? Tu pregunta es válida ¿Por qué echaría a perder mi carrera creciente por Jimmy? Bueno, era mi mejor amigo, los cuatro éramos amigos y solo fue la fama la que destruyo ese lazo, yo no quería eso. La empresa prometió darles a ellos una oportunidad como solistas, solo debía alejarme, y fue así, lo que no esperaba fue que la empresa nunca les dio lo que dijo les daría, y ellos se separaron, el grupo ya no pudo volver a hacer el mismo. Ni siquiera como amigos.  
—¿Y Jimmy?  
—Tenía que encargarse de su bebé, esa Omega se lo dejo justo después de dar a luz, y para que se callara la boca pedía una pensión.  
—¿Qué?  
—¡Ja, ja! ¿Es gracioso?—Yu Bin riendo tras eso.  
—Claro que no—YiBo indignado por la situación.  
—Jimmy logro trabajar como compositor y algunas otras cosas, le dio dinero a ella por 4 años hasta que se casó con otro Alfa famoso, y lo olvido, en estos días está tranquilo con su hijo, es un gran padre. Después supe de Vinson, regreso con su familia a Taiwán, luego Alen, curiosamente se consiguió una oportunidad como actor y ahora sale en dramas, aunque su pasado como parte del grupo se borró, es simplemente Fang Yi Lun.  
—Y tú volviste ¿Por qué como asistente?  
—¡Ja!—Yu Bin miro al cielo y tras un suspiro, volteo con YiBo—.Solo quisiera que la fama no vuelva arruinar la vida de alguien, por eso pedí ser asistente, cuidar de un idol creo que es mejor que serlo. Además él no me dejo otra salida.  
—¿El?—YiBo no podía creer que solo fuese eso.  
—En realidad…

En la otra habitación, Zheng Fan Xing estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando su móvil una fotografía, era Yu Bin y el, sonriendo ampliamente. Esa foto tenía una historia, la cual iniciaba en sus días en la industria.

Cuando cantaba en un concierto de fanmeeting después de ser parte de un drama muy famoso, junto a otros actores, paso algo que lo desmotivo.

«Esa vez, yo me comporte como un niño mimado si lo pienso bien, llore porque la presentación no salió correctamente, me equivoque, y quería regresar a casa, abandonar todo, pero…» pensó Fan Xing.

Hace 2 años…  
En un concierto en ShenZhen para el drama de The Boy´s Garden, su primer protagónico que le dio la fama, Zheng Fan Xing siendo el único Omega, se sentía inseguro y su inseguridad lo llevo a cometer un error durante la presentación, el cual fue tal que tras salir del escenario salió corriendo hacia tras bastidores para llorar, sus compañeros actores lo trataron de animar, pero el simplemente se encerró. 

Su asistente, en ese entonces, les dijo a la producción que lo quitaran de la canción final, puesto que se volvería a equivocar y lo dejo en su camerino. Lo que Fan Xing no sabía era que un simple encargado de las luces toco a su puerta y repararía su frágil corazón.  
—¿Quién es usted?—le pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, al ver a Yu Bin, que trabajaba en el lugar como parte del stand de iluminación.  
—Chico, no lo hiciste mal, ¿sabes por qué?  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque terminaste la presentación, eres un idol no un robot, tienes sentimientos, preocupaciones, no eres perfecto, así que no temas, sal y diviértete—tras una sonrisa lo dejo ahí.

¿Por qué un desconocido se acercaría a decirles esas palabras? Fan Xing no lo sabía, pero su corazón realmente se sentía reconfortado, así que volvió a salir al escenario, pese a la negativa de su asistente.  
—Vas a volver a equivocarte, ¿quieres arruinar tu carrera?—le dijo su entonces asistente.  
—No, quiero divertirme, me gusta cantar—le contesto y salió al escenario, sin cometer ningún error y de hecho, con una gran sonrisa.

Al final de la presentación busco por todo el lugar al técnico, con su descripción llego hasta un almacén, había corrido toda la noche así que le faltaba el aire y abrió de golpe la puerta de dicho lugar.  
—¡Da Ge!—le grito—.Se mi asistente.  
—¿Ah?

Si, por tonto que sonaba, la historia de cómo es que ellos terminaron juntos es así, se necesitaban mutuamente, se completaban a la perfección. Yu Bin cuya fama arruino su carrera y Zheng Fan Xing, que le temía a la fama, el destino se encargó de unirlos.  
—Así que, ¿él te pidió que fueras su asistente?—sonrío YiBo, esperando una gran historia dramática.  
—Si, al día siguiente me presente en la empresa y de inmediato me rechazaron pensando que buscaba alguna oportunidad como idol, pero al saber que solo quería ser asistente se quedaron atónitos, y en especial cuando Fan Xing los llamo para pedirme que fuese su asistente. Desde entonces cuido al chico.  
—¿Él sabe la verdad de lo que paso?  
—Sí, se lo dije por error un día, y no debí hacerlo, ahora quiere que vuelva a estar bajo los reflectores—Yu Bin respiro hondo y dándole la espalda al ventanal, bajo la cabeza.  
—¿No quieres?—le cuestiono YiBo.  
—¡Ja! Te mentiría que dijera que no, era excitante cantar ante tanta gente, pero nadie sabe lo que está detrás de los grandes escenarios o de las cámaras, lo viví en carne propia, lo crudo que puede ser ese mundo, por eso—miro a YiBo a la cara—.Lo cuido en las sombras, esperando que se divierta al máximo que viva esta vida de manera emocionante y que no se preocupe por nada—expreso Yu Bin.  
—Sabes, luces como un Alfa protegiendo a su Omega—le dijo YiBo, pero un silencio se enmarco entre los dos, este miro a Yu Bin de nuevo—¿Tu estas…?  
—¡Wou! No, claro que no, es solo un niño para mí, simplemente lo protejo—le dijo Yu Bin.  
—Espero que el sienta lo mismo—murmuro YiBo para sí mismo.  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
—No, nada.  
—Por cierto, hombre, no te preocupes por Xiao Zhan, es una gran persona, jamás haríamos nada para perjudicarlo, así que mantendremos el secreto, quien más que yo para saber lo que la fama puede hacerte de la noche a la mañana. Solo te daré un consejo, cuídalo.  
—Eso hare, hombre—YiBo extendió la mano hacia el frente, Yu Bin hizo los mismo, estrechándola entre ambos, luego tiraron de ellas y palmearon sus espaldas, una saludo que los hacia prácticamente amigos.

En la cocina, Xiao Zhan y Yun Qing preparaban todo para un rico hot-pot, el Omega había traído todo lo necesario para pasar una velada. Yun Qing se encargó de cortar todas las verduras y Xiao Zhan le ayudo a colocarlas en sus recipientes.  
—¿Por qué no te agrada YiBo?—le pregunto Xiao Zhan al Alfa, quien dejo de pelar los ajos.  
—¿Se nota tanto?  
—¡Ja, ja! Como si pudiera ser discretos—le dijo Xiao Zhan riendo un poco.  
—Bueno, mi padre…espera, mi madre quería que fuese el mejor corredor del mundo—el cambio de padre a madre fue raro para Xiao Zhan y Yun Qing lo noto, fue cuando le aclaro—.No conocí a mi padre Alfa, por lo que fui criado por mi madre Omega, siendo un Omega masculino prefirió llamarlo padre, porque era lo único en mi vida. Él fue un gran mecánico, estudio en las mejores universidades y estaba en la cima de su carrera, incluso obtuvo un puesto en una de las empresas más importantes del país, pero su amor por las motocicletas y la velocidad lo llevaron a trabajar en el circuito de la ARRC. Y recuerdo que me decía que le gustaría construir una motocicleta para que yo condujera, de hecho ¡Ja, ja! Hizo los diseños. Mi mundo fue ese, desde pequeño.  
—Debió ser lindo crecer entre los sueños de tu padre Omega.  
—Sí, lo fue hasta el accidente—Yun Qing respiro hondo y miro a Xiao Zhan a la cara—.Murió antes de verme en las pistas o construir esa motocicleta para mí.  
—Lo siento—Xiao Zhan que pensó toco un tema delicado para el Alfa.  
—Está bien, aun así me convertí en corredor por él, el mejor de todos, ese debía ser yo por lo que hice lo que tenía hacer para eso, aunque todos me llamaran arrogante, problemático y poner su nombre en alto y que nadie lo olvidara. Y cuando encontré a la persona que podría convertir en realidad los sueños de mi padre, bueno escogió a alguien más.  
—¿Te refieres a YiBo? ¿Querías que He laoshi construyera esa motocicleta para ti?  
Yun Qing respiro hondo y asintió.  
—Sí, He laoshi era la persona que más admiraba y pensé que podría hacer el sueño realidad de mi padre, construir una motocicleta en base en los diseños de mi padre. Sin embargo, cuando conocí a YiBo, nuestros caracteres chocaron, me fue imposible concebir que He laoshi le mostrara los diseños de mi padre, así que…  
—Yun Qing ¿Te has puesto a pensar que puede ser YiBo quien te ayude a hacer ese sueño realidad?  
—¿Qué?—la cara del Alfa cayo en extraño, pero Xiao Zhan le sonrío y tras acomodarse en la silla, dijo.  
—Lo que quiero decir, YiBo es un gran mecánico y aprendió del mejor, si ustedes se unieran, él podría terminar el legado tu padre, y tú podrías enseñarle a YiBo a hacer el mejor corredor del mundo.

En definitivamente sonaba a una locura, pero Yun Qing recordó aquella vez que YiBo estaba restaurando una motocicleta clásica, cuando visito el taller.

“Uno de los engranes de la barra en la transmisión secundaria está dañado, por eso la caja de cambios no entra como se debe, el desgaste de uno de los dientes, por lo que debo mandar manufacturarlo en un taller de maquinado, no es algo que vendan en cualquier refaccionaria”

Odiaba admitirlo, pero sintió envidia de verlo hacer eso y recordarle a su padre. Apretó los puños, partiendo los puerros a la mitad, Xiao Zhan miro y eso.  
—Lo siento, no debí.  
—¿Ah? No, tienes razón, odio admitirlo, pero ese idiota…perdón—mirando a Xiao Zhan dado que era el padre del hijo de su idol favorito—.YiBo es talentoso.  
—Lo ves—asintió Xiao Zhan—.Seria genial, YiBo se abre camino en el mundo del espectáculo, cumplirá su sueño de ser un corredor profesional, todo será perfecto—dijo levantándose de la silla para ir por unos platos.  
—¿Lo será?—aclaro Yun Qing.  
Xiao Zhan se giró para verlo, y el Alfa rodeo la barra y le sonrío sutilmente.  
—A Xiao Zhan le gusta su carrera, ¿no? ¿Lo dejarías todo por él?  
—Yun Qing.  
—Perdón que lo diga, pero hay un mundo allá que te extrañara si lo dejas.  
—No planeo dejarlo, yo voy a regresar.  
—En ese caso, ¿Por qué no te veo seguro de ello? Xiao Zhan, te vi desde tus días como trainee en X Fire, tu amas cantar, presentarte ante tantas personas, nosotros tus fans amamos tus canciones, tu filosofía y todo, eres una inspiración para muchos—mientras más hablaba más hacia a Xiao Zhan pensar sobre ello, puesto que aunque se decía a mismo que regresaría, sabia lo complicado que sería con un hijo, ¿podría ocultarlo?—¿Has pensado hacerlo público?  
—¿Eh?

En esos momentos, Fan Xing se unía a Yun Qing y Xiao Zhan para ver como preparaban la cena.  
—¿Y Bo Di?—pregunto Xiao Zhan, sacudiéndose esos pensamientos.  
—Lo siento, no debí hablar de eso—dijo Yun Qing, volviendo a la cena. Fan Xing no sabía lo que hablaban, pero no debía preguntar por cortesía.  
—Ellos están arriba, supongo que hablan—dijo Fan Xing soltando un suspiro, su cara lucia algo apesumbrada y ya no era por lo ocurrido, Xiao Zhan tenía cierta intuición al respecto, pero no fue hasta que Yun Qing lo dijo en voz alta.  
—¿Te gusta tu asistente?—dejo de partir las verduras, ante la pregunta el pequeño Omega trago saliva, mirando hacia la puerta.  
—¿Eh?  
—¡Ja, ja! Lo siento, estoy pensando lo mismo que Yun Qing, creo que te gusta Yu Bin—le dijo Xiao Zhan.  
Fue entonces que se sonrojo horriblemente, a lo que Yun Qing soltó un bufido.  
—No sé, creo que comienzo a sentirme como un mal tercio o quinto malo—dijo, a lo que Xiao Zhan comenzó a reír.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Ah? No, no, yo solo—Yun Qing volvió a picar las verduras, preparando en la mesa de la terraza todo para un hot-pot, justo en medio había una gran fogata lo que hacía un ambiente muy propicio para un estofado. Dejando solos a los Omegas, solo así Fan Xing hablo sinceramente con el mayor.  
—¿Es tan obvio?  
—Bueno, creo que nuestros Alfas son algo despistados—se recargo en la barra para mirarle—¿No se lo has dicho?  
—¡No!—negó rápidamente el menor—.Si le digo, sé que se ira. Yo le pedí ser mi asistente, pero me arrepiento, si no lo fuera podría…no lo sé, nosotros…  
—¿Es por eso que quieres sea un idol de nuevo?—Xiao Zhan rodeo la barra para sentarse a su lado.  
—Mn—asintió Fan Xing—.Sé que suena egoísta, pero es que…  
—¿Estás enamorado?—suspiro Xiao Zhan—.Te entiendo a la perfección, YiBo y yo comenzamos siendo amigos, pero en poco tiempo me di cuenta que no lo quería de esa manera, me enamore de él, es una increíble persona, muy trabajadora y con gran talento, simplemente quede cegado por todo su brillo. Aunque el crea que es al contrario, el brilla más de lo que piensa—sonrío el mayor.  
—¿Si?  
—¿Has considerado los verdaderos sentimientos de Yu Bin? Te lo digo por experiencia, puede ser terrible si no lo haces, habla con él.  
—Yo…—el chico negó con un gesto.

En esos momentos, YiBo y Yu Bin llegaron a la cocina, luego vieron la gran mesa en la terraza, era un bufete de carnes, verduras y algunos aperitivos. Fan Xing miro a Yu Bin y le sonrío, este le hizo una seña para salir a comer algo, mientras tanto, YiBo y Xiao Zhan se quedaron atrás.  
—¿Todo bien entre ustedes?—le pregunto Xiao Zhan por Yu Bin.  
—Sí, no es mala persona.  
—Me alegro por Fan Xing—asintió Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Eh?—se le quedo mirando YiBo.  
—Nada—Xiao Zhan besando su mejilla. YiBo le sonrío ante la cariñosa forma de recibirlo, también quería saber sobre Yun Qing y lo que había averiguado.  
—¿Descubriste algo?—mirando al Alfa afuera.  
—Mn—contesto Xiao Zhan pero aun pensando en lo que Yun Qing dijo. YiBo lo sujeto por la cintura, besando su frente y colocando la otra mano en su vientre.  
—Luego hablamos, entonces.

Afuera, Fan Xing miro la escena y Yu Bin a su lado.  
—Debe ser increíble tener a la persona que amas a tu lado—murmuro.  
—Sí, tienes razón—contesto Yu Bin quien le sonreía.  
Por otro lado, Yun Qing vio eso y desvío la mirada hacia otro lado.

Más tarde el grupo comía tranquilamente el hot-pot, YiBo calentaba la carne y se la pasaba a Xiao Zhan, así como las verduras que más amaba el Omega.   
—Oye, vas a engordarme.  
—¿Acaso no vas a engordar?—le dijo YiBo, echando más cilantro a la olla. Xiao Zhan lo pateo y se le quedo mirando.  
—¿Gordo, yo?  
—Bueno, los embarazados engordan, ¿no?—dijo YiBo como si nada.  
—Los Omegas promedios no sufren de mucho peso, sus vientres solo toman un poco de forma, con un embarazo bien cuidado, no los notarias tanto—dijo Yun Qing, sin dejar de mirar su tazón.  
Los otros cuatro voltearon hacia él.  
—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?—le pregunto YiBo.  
—A diferencia de otros, yo leo—le contesto Yun Qing.  
—¿En serio?—YiBo que solo hizo acrecentar la vena saltada en su frente.  
—Yo digo que se verá bonito, con el vientre redondo—comento rápidamente Fan Xing para desviar la atención—¿Cierto?—volteo con Yu Bin, quien bebía un poco de licor.  
—¿Eh? Lo que tengo duda es, ¿podrán mantener esto en secreto? Digo, tarde o temprano las personas se darán cuenta ¿Podrán manejar eso?—Yu Bin regresándolos a la realidad.  
—Sí, estamos conscientes, pero lo que hago por la familia que formare—Xiao Zhan mirando de reojo a Yun Qing.

“¿Has pensado hacerlo público?...”

Más tarde, YiBo acompaño a regañadientes a Xiao Zhan a su habitación para que descansara, Yu Bin también mando a Fan Xing a dormir, quedándose en la fogata un rato más junto a Yun Qing.

En la habitación, Xiao Zhan se sentó en la cama mirando su vientre, acariciándolo.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—Bo Di, ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?  
—¿Qué dices? Nos desharemos de Mu Rong Jie y tú podrás volver a los escenarios.  
—No, hablo de ¿Hice lo correcto ocultar mi embarazo?  
—Zhan Ge, tu…  
—Bo Di, realmente me sentiría mal si no pudiera volver a los escenarios, es parte de mí.  
—Eso no pasara, te lo prometo—YiBo se puso de rodillas frente a el—.Ya lo pensaremos mejor, primero debemos detener a esa mujer, ¿sí?  
—Tienes razón, perdón, voy a dormir—Xiao Zhan se recostó, dándole la espalda.

YiBo se le quedo mirando unos minutos, antes de regresar abajo. Yun Qing y Yu Bin bebían frente a la fogata, este último lo invito a unirse.   
—Pese a todo lo que paso, la verdad tenía mucho que no bebía con un par de amigos así—dijo Yu Bin.  
—¿Quién es tu amigo?—dijeron al unísono YiBo y Yun Qing.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Son hilarantes—Yu Bin sirviendo una copa más de vino.  
—Como sea, si mantendrán el secreto de Zhan Ge, los considerare mis amigos—YiBo levantando la copa para Yun Qing y Yu Bin.  
—Bien—los dos Alfas Dominantes asintieron y brindaron.  
—Espera—Yun Qing bajo la copa antes de beber, los otros dos lo miraron—¿Se dan cuenta que ahora soy amigo personal de idols famosos? Sería la envidia de la todo el fandom. Xiao Zhan, Zheng Fan Xing, y hasta el molesto, Wang YiBo—mirando a este último.  
YiBo pensó que había escuchado mal, pero era la primera que Yun Qing lo llamaba idol, así que no pudo evitar sonreír.  
—Claro que yo también soy famoso, un corredor con gran apariencia y genio de las pistas, así que siéntete feliz por ti—golpeo su hombro contra el suyo.  
—Sabes, pensé por un momento que…ja, olvídalo—YiBo choco la copas con él, Yu Bin igual.

Tras una hora, y con copas de más, ya reían y hablaban de muchas cosas, fue cuando YiBo le pregunto.  
—Ahora dime, ¿Por qué estas con esa bruja?  
—¿Bruja? ¿Hablas de mi Jie?—Yun Qing no se ofendió, solo sonrío y dijo.  
—Cuando tenía 8 años, mi padre murió en un trágico accidente, bueno es lo que todos dijeron—suspiro Yun Qing, mirando la leña arder. YiBo se sintió un poco sobrio tras escuchar eso, luego este levantó la cara y les sonrió, para luego beber el restante de la copa de vino—.Mi Jie fue la única que cuido de mí, aunque también era menor, logro que su familia se hiciera cargo de mí, luego ella me ayudo a cumplir el sueño de mi padre y de su hermano. Aunque sea una bruja a veces, es la única familia que tengo—Yun Qing bajo la vista—.Y la única que me ayudara a limpiar el nombre de mi padre.  
—¿Limpiar el nombre de tu padre?—Yu Bin curioso por lo que dijo.  
—Sí, ese accidente en el que murió, también lo hizo el hermano de mi Jie, y su empresa lo culpo por el mal diseño.  
YiBo tuvo un repentino golpe en su pecho, todo eso era más grande de lo que pensaba ¿Mu Rong Jie realmente haría eso? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

. . .

En una cómoda habitación de hotel en Beijing, Mu Rong Jie trabajaba en su laptop cuando recibió un correo electrónico, al abrirlo tenía las siglas MUE. Ella mostro un rostro de molestia, luego para mirar una fotografía a su lado, en ella estaba un chico vestido de corredor, luego una niña, un niño menor, tomado de su mano y al final, un hombre joven muy hermoso, era claro que se trataba de un Omega.

Las vacaciones terminaron, todos tomaron el avión de regreso a Beijing, claro que, por diferentes rumbos, Xiao Zhan los despidió a todos, YiBo lo beso.  
—Nos veremos.  
—Sí, el Idol Dance.  
—¿Estás seguro de que serás el juez?  
—Sí, así estaré contigo más tiempo, descuida, que seré imparcial.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Está bien—asintió para despedirse después de eso.


	34. Capítulo 34 “De regreso al trabajo”

Domingo por la mañana en el inicio del programa de Day Day Up, ya se había vuelto costumbre que YiBo hiciera una coreografía de baile para animar a todos. El público adoraba y se emocionaba con sus movimientos audaces, día a día ganando más fans. YiBo se había convertido prácticamente en una estrella de la noche a la mañana, pero sus bases estaban formándose fuertemente, tanto que solo podía verse un gran futuro para el joven artista.

Sus compañeros o hermanos como les gustaba llamarse siempre recibían a YiBo como un hermano menor, animándolo y, sobre todo, orgullosos de tenerlo en el programa.

Después de los saludos iniciales, Wang Han no dudo en hacer la promoción a su hermanito.  
—YiBo, YiBo dinos tienes algo que decir hoy—le dijo Wang Han.  
—¿Yo?  
—Sí, YiBo, dinos—Wowkie que siempre se paraba a su lado.  
—¿Ah?—YiBo recibió por su auricular la instrucción de revelar su participación en el "Idol  
Dance"—.Voy a participar en Idol Dance próximamente como coach.  
—¡Wou! Que bien—Wang Han aplaudió y todo el público igual—.Así que todos aquí te estaremos animando, para que ganes.  
—Gracias, gracias.  
—¿Y quién será tu discípulo?—pregunto Feng.  
—Zheng Fan Xing.  
—El famoso idol en ascenso, pues buena suerte, ¿cierto?—Wang Han sorprendido y exhorto para que le desearan lo mejor, pero principalmente que contara con ellos.  
—Sí, espero llevarme con él, el baile es algo muy serio y hare mi esfuerzo para que ambos aprendamos el uno del otro.  
—Claro para ti como profesional, lo es—comento Wang Han.  
—Por cierto, YiBo ¿Y tú entrenamiento como corredor?—Wowkie sonriéndole.  
—Eso, voy a iniciar dentro de poco.  
—Creo que me vería genial en una moto, ¿no crees YiBo?—le pregunto Feng.  
—Claro, pero tendrías que aprender a conducir una primero—le dijo Wang Han.  
—YiBo puede darte clases—comento Wowkie.  
—¿Yo?—el chico se señaló.  
—Ya ves, YiBo ya piensa que no tienes esperanza—Wang Han haciendo reír al público y los otros conductores.  
—Podría intentarlo—contesto YiBo, entre las risas no escucharon su respuesta.  
—¿Cómo?—Wang Han es inclino un poco para escuchar.  
—Que podría intentarlo—repitió YiBo.  
—YiBo laoshi, gracias YiBo laoshi—Feng más tranquilo.

Después de las presentaciones iniciales, volvieron a los temas del día, el cual sería muy interesante para ciertas personas.  
—El día de hoy tendremos un programa especial, dedicado a las llamadas "Escuelas para bebés", muchos de nosotros no tenemos idea de estas cosas—dijo Wang Han—.También lo que sufren los Omegas, Betas y Alfas embarazados, y resulta que hay escuelas que ayudan a las futuras mamás a pasar esta etapa de la vida, sin embargo ¿Qué tiene de diferentes? ¿Por qué escuelas para bebés? Esto lo veremos hoy, pero tendremos un invitado especial, él es doctor especialista, Dr. Guan Ho, Médico Obstetra del hospital de Beijing—presento el conductor.

Cuando YiBo escucho su nombre y lo vio entrar, comenzó a toser, girándose hacia otro lado, Wowkie le miro.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—¡Cof, cof, cof! No, para nada—YiBo había leído un poco de lo que pasaría en el programa, pero al parecer omitió la parte donde el obstetra de su novio iría como un invitado.

En casa, Xiao Zhan decidió ver el programa, junto a las mamás de ambos, y al escuchar el nombre de su obstetra también le dio un ataque de tos, su madre de inmediato le pasó el vaso con agua.  
—¿No es ese tu doctor?—le pregunto.  
—Sí, no sabía que iría—le sonrío Xiao Zhan nervioso de cómo podría reaccionar con el ahí.  
—Oh, espero que aprenda algo—dijo la madre de este.  
—Mamá de YiBo, no sea dura con su hijo, todos alguna vez somos padres primerizos—comento la otra mamá.  
—Le daré una oportunidad, solo por mi pequeño nieto.

Las dos mujeres discutían frente al televisor, mientras que Xiao Zhan tenía un bol de palomitas sin sal y sin mantequilla que le habían preparado las mujeres. Aunque por alguna razón tenía ganas de verter chocolate sobre las palomitas, pero su asistente el otro dio encontró la botella de chocolate derretido y la escondió.

De regreso en el programa, un médico hablo sobre los cambios en el cuerpo de los Omegas a diferencia de las mujeres Beta y Alfas.  
—¿Así que es más delicado?—pregunto Wang Han.  
—Lo es—mirando a YiBo de reojo, quien se mordió el labio un poco para disimilar—.Digamos que los Omegas embarazados depende mucho de su Alfa, para aquellos que no lo tiene a su lado, puede ser muy difícil.

YiBo escuchaba con atención, aunque dentro de sí pensó que menos mal, él y Zhan Ge estaban juntos.  
—Ahora bien, las primeras semanas son cruciales para el embarazo Omega, el bebé requiere de nutrientes y mucha tranquilidad de la madre Omega.

En ese momento todos soltaron la risa, porque Qiang Feng entro al estudio con una panza falsa de embarazo, modelando frente al público. YiBo soltó la carcajada y Wowkie casi se cae al verlo.  
—Lo sé, soy un embarazado sexy—dijo, haciendo ojos coquetos a todos, quienes no soportaban la risa.  
—Por favor, no te embaraces nunca—Wang Han lo abrazo del cuello—.Doctor, digamos los cambios en el Omega embarazado.  
—Sí, su vientre no crece mucho, aunque hay ocasiones que puede presentarse un crecimiento visible el cual se debe a la genética del Omega y de su Alfa.  
—Oh, ¿cómo cuál?  
—En embarazos de Dominante/Recesivo o Recesivo/Dominante, si el gen que predomina en el feto es el Recesivo, lo cual no quiere decir sea el segundo género de este, puede presentarse.  
Al decir eso, YiBo comenzó a toser, y del otro lado de la pantalla, Xiao Zhan también tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso.  
—¿Estás bien?—Wowkie al ver al joven Alfa en ese estado.  
—Sí, si—suplicando que el gen de Xiao Zhan sea el predominante.  
—Oh, interesante, interesante—Wang Han asentido.  
Qiang Feng jugaba con su enorme panza falsa.  
—Y, ¿otros efectos?  
—Ah eso, lo que llamamos cambios de humor, antojos nocturnos, incluso el aumento del libido.  
—¿Libido?—el conductor mayor hizo hincapié en eso.  
—Eso es común en todos los embarazos.  
—¿Es sano... usted sabe?—Wowkie interesado en el tema.  
—Sí, no hay problema, aunque no se recomienda en el último mes, en especial en los Omegas.  
—Ya veo.  
—¿Por qué tan interesado en eso?—le pregunto Wang Han.  
—Solo curiosidad—sonrío el otro—¿Verdad?—le dio un codazo a YiBo, quien desvío la vista hacia otro lado.

Después les dieron la bienvenida a unas mujeres que tenían esa organización que se dedica a dar clases a madres antes de dar a luz, con ellas acudieron tres personas en gestación. Una mujer Alfa, una mujer Beta y un Omega masculino.  
—¿Qué hacen en su...?—pregunto Qiang Feng, aun con su panza falsa.  
—Se llama "Escuela de mamás"—aclaro la mujer—.Y básicamente les enseñamos todo lo que necesitan saber, desde el momento que se enteran de su embarazo, como la dieta que deben llevar si quieren un bebé sano, reconocer punto de alarma en caso de posible aborto, luego tenemos clases de respiración para sobrellevar el parto, así como ejercicios que te ayudaran en esos momentos, y finalmente con el bebé, los cuidados que deben tener, como cambiar un pañal, armar una carriola, una cuna y más.  
—Lo hacemos de manera dinámica y divertida, ambos padres deben participar, eso lo hace más acogedor para la llegada del bebé—agrego otra de las encargadas.  
—Wou, suena demasiado increíble—asintió Wowkie.  
—Los bebés Omegas son muy pequeños, ¿no? ¿Se requiere de algún cuidado especial?—pregunto YiBo, sorprendiendo a todos, sus hermanos mayores de inmediato voltearon a verlo.  
—Excelente pregunta—levanto el pulgar Feng.  
—Sí, buena pregunta, Mamá Omega, ¿quiere compartir algo con nosotros?—le pregunto al Omega entre los presentes.  
—De hecho, al nacer mi primer hijo, paso cerca de una semana en la incubadora, solo podía visitarlo y no pude cargarlo hasta después. Cuando por fin pude llevarlo a casa, el médico me dijo que tuviera cuidado de no exponerlo mucho al menos en el primer mes. Fuera de eso, es un bebé normal y crecen a un ritmo acelerado, en especial cuando su gen es dominante.  
—Oh, entiendo—YiBo sorprendido, deseando que su hijo fuese del gen dominante para que nunca pasara alguna penuria.

La plática los llevo al parto, las tres madres presentes coincidieron que son muy dolorosos sin importar el segundo género o gen predominante.  
—Duele mucho—dijeron al unísono las tres.  
—Aquí hay algo muy curioso, los Omegas tienen una ventaja en cuanto ese tema—levanto la mano la encargada de la escuela.  
—Díganos—Wang Han interesado.  
—La anidación—dijo ella.  
Todos los presentes sonrieron, pero la madre Omega asintió varias veces, fue entonces cuando el doctor decidió agregar.  
—La combinación de las feromonas del Alfa y el Omega acumuladas, logra relajar, incluso para antes del parto, aunque muchos dicen que solo es un estado mental, yo creo que depende del Omega, cubrirse con todo lo que tenga las feromonas de su pareja.  
—Aunque confieso, que me daba mucha pena—dijo el Omega embarazado.  
—¿Pena? ¿Por qué pena?—pregunto Wowkie.

Las invitadas comenzaron a reír, y la encargada hablo del tema.  
—La anidación es un instinto arraigado en los Omegas, ya sean Dominantes o Recesivos, muy antiguo, se dice que este viene de animales, por lo que es algo que en este época es un tema tabú. Muchos tienen vergüenza de hacerlo otros no, pero creo que es muy buena forma para relajar al Omega antes del parto, en la escuela los alentamos a qué lo hagan. El aroma de su Alfa en el nido calma su cuerpo y relaja los músculos, llenándolos de una paz, lo que facilita el proceso del parto.  
—Un nido —murmuro YiBo, lo que todos voltearon con él.  
—¿Algo que preguntar?—le dijo Wang Han.  
—¿Eh? No, yo...solo que no había escuchado de eso.  
—Sí, yo le ocultaba a mi esposo Alfa mi nido, lo hacía cada vez que se iba a trabajar y antes de que regresara acomoda todo—confeso el Omega.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Debió ser mucho trabajo—Wowkie.  
—Algo así—sonrío el Omega.

En casa, Xiao Zhan de pronto era el blanco de la vista de ambas madres.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así?—bajando el bol de palomitas y justamente la que estaba a punto de comer.  
—Te verías muy lindo haciendo un nido, hijo—dijo su madre.  
—¿Qué? ¡No!—encogiéndose en el sofá.  
—La verdad, si, deberías hacer uno, ya escuchaste lo que dicen, ayuda a relajarte antes del parto—asintió la madre de YiBo.

La cara de Xiao Zhan era de total rechazo, no se veía a si mismo haciendo un nido.

Antes se finalizar el programa, los conductores hablaron sobre lo que aprendieron ese día.  
—Yo pienso que todos deberíamos saber más sobre los bebés, ellos deberían llegar al mundo con amor y cuidados—comento Wowkie.  
—Muy cierto—asintieron todos.  
—Aprendí mucho, sobre todo que esa panza pesa mucho, no se compara con la mía que es natural—dijo Feng frotando su estómago, riendo todos—.Las mamás pasan por cosas que no podemos imaginar.  
—Sí, tienes razón, hay que ayudarles a sentirse cómodas—agrego Wang Han, luego voltearon con YiBo—¿Qué aprendiste? Estuviste preguntando mucho, ¿no?—dijo el mayor mirando al público.  
—¿Algo que debamos saber?  
—¿Ah? No, solo es curiosidad—negó de inmediato YiBo.  
—Dinos YiBo, ¿te gustaría ser padre?—le pregunto Wowkie.  
—¿Yo?—vino a su mente Xiao Zhan y sonrió tiernamente, así que el público hizo una gran exclamación de ternura ante eso—.Si, ser padre debe ser lindo.  
—¿Un niño o una niña?—cuestiono Feng.  
—¡Ja, ja! Me gustaría una niña, una linda pequeña—dijo ante todos.  
—Pues si no es linda, no sería tu hija ¡Ja, ja, ja!—comento Wowkie logrando hacer reír a varios.  
Xiao Zhan que vio todo el programa, se levantó del sofá tras escuchar eso.  
—¿Hijo?—su madre se levantó junto a el—¿Necesitas algo?  
—Se acabaron las palomitas, solo eso, y voy a buscar esa salsa de chocolate, A Jie te juro que la encontrare—murmuro para sí mismo eso último.  
—Zhan Zhan, mi hijo no quiso decir nada, solo que una niña es linda—tratando de calmarlo la madre del Alfa, pensando que lucía molesto por eso, aunque en realidad lo único que deseaba era que naciera sano, sin importar si fuese niño o niña.  
—Lo sé, no se preocupe, Bo Di hasta hace poco creía que no podría tener hijos, y mire estoy embarazado, si es niño o niña, ya es un milagro—le sonrió dulcemente a las dos mujeres preocupadas por el comentario del otro.

Después de terminar el programa, YiBo fue a cambiarse al camerino y al salir se topó con el doctor que platicaba con Wang Han.  
—YiBo, ven—le dijo el mayor. La manera en el doctor y YiBo se veían fue algo notoria para el presentador.  
—Han Ge, Dr. Guan—lo saludo.  
—¿Ustedes se conocen?—los señalo a ambos.  
—¡No!—dijo YiBo.  
—¡Sí!—contesto el doctor al mismo tiempo, a lo que Wang Han comenzó a reír.  
—Digo, si, bueno, lo vi una vez en el hospital.  
—¿A si?—Wang Han sospechando, la mirada hacia el doctor fue tan obvia que este siguió la conversación.  
—Sí, tropecé con él, lo que pasa es que mi hija es gran fan suya, de hecho, ¿podría darme un autógrafo?—el medico saco de su bolsillo una libreta y bolígrafo.  
—¡Ja, ja! Claro, claro—YiBo tomándolos.  
Una vez que se despidieron del doctor, Wang Han se acercó a YiBo y le dijo.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, quiero que pienses en mí como un hermano mayor, de hecho, que pienses en cada uno de nosotros como un hermano mayor, ¿entiendes eso?  
—Sí, lo sé.  
—Bien, nos veremos después—palmeo su hombro y se fue.  
YiBo se sentía aliviado de que el programa terminara o podría tener un colapso.

Esa noche, YiBo paso por su madre a la casa de Xiao Zhan, era hora que la señora regresará a Luoyang por lo que la llevaría al aeropuerto. Teniendo a su asistente como vigilante afuera para que nadie los espiara, espero a que su madre terminará de guardar sus cosas y despidiera de la madre de Xiao Zhan, de la cual se había hecho una gran amiga.

YiBo y Xiao Zhan hablaban en la cocina, dado que el Omega se preparaba un poco de fruta picada pues después de comer tantas palomitas apetecía algo dulce.  
—¿Eso es sandía?—señalo YiBo.  
—Si.  
—Zhan Ge, la sandía en la noche es mala, contiene mucha azúcar, te hará engordar y es...—pero la mirada fría del Omega lo callo, luego dejo toda la sandía en otro plato—.Zhan Ge lo siento, es que escuchaste a los expertos, debes cuidar tu dieta, es mejor que guardes...  
—Bo Di—Xiao Zhan lo señaló con el cuchillo—.Sera mejor que ya no hables.  
Claramente se pudo ver como la manzana de Adán de YiBo se movió al tragar saliva al ser amenazado por el Omega.  
—¡Je, je! Zhan Ge está teniendo arranques de hormonas, yo lo entiendo.  
—Bo Di, solo cállate—soltó el cuchillo dejándolo encajado en la tabla—.No sabes lo horrible que es tener tantos antojos, hay cosas que antes no me gustaban y ahora—se echó un trozo de sandía a la boca—.Ahora ni siquiera puedo comer nada, y A Jie esconde lo que logro pasar de contrabando—tomo un poco de naranja—.Sabes que... olvídalo.

YiBo no podía enojarse con él, solo verlo mover sus cachetes de esa manera y fingiendo estar molesto para comer, era demasiado lindo.  
—Ven aquí—YiBo lo rodeo con sus brazos por detrás, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de Xiao Zhan.  
—Bo Di, no...estoy teniendo un arranque de...¿Cómo lo llamaste? Si, hormonas—su tono al reclamarle solo hizo que YiBo lo presionara un poco más.

Esa sensación que tenía cada que YiBo hacia eso, provoco que se riera, aprovechando la situación, su Alfa comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que en un movimiento, Xiao Zhan se dio la vuelta, mirándose frente a frente.  
—Sé que esto será peor, tengo miedo a los cambios de humor, a los pies hinchados, a tener antojos a todas horas, mi cuerpo ya no será el mismo, Bo Di, ¿lo entiendes?  
—Zhan Ge, siempre será Zhan Ge para mí—YiBo se acercó rozando su nariz contra la de Xiao Zhan—.Te amaré sin importar nada.  
—Bo Di.  
—¿Mn?—quien había cerrado los ojos, olfateando a su Omega, grabándose su aroma dulce, abrió sus ojos lentamente.  
—Mañana iré a la locación del drama.  
—¿Cómo?—YiBo fue tomado por sorpresa, pensó que tomaría más tiempo.  
—El director me llamo, no me pueden esperar más, hablé con el médico y dijo que está bien, solo debo cuidarme como me dijo.

—Zhan Ge, pero el bebé, no creo que...  
—Estaremos bien, descuida—lo abrazo, descansando su cabeza en el hombro del Alfa.  
—Solo prométeme una cosa.  
—Dila.  
—Alejaras a ese Alfa de ti.  
—¿Alfa? ¿Te refieres a Darren? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bo Di, el solo es un compañero de trabajo y...  
—¿Crees que se me olvidó de cómo te sostenía todo el tiempo? ¿La cintura? Tocándote—murmuro YiBo que más bien parecía gruñidos.  
Xiao Zhan solo sonrió con eso, la parte celosa de YiBo era linda.  
—No debes preocuparte, me marcaste, ¿no?—beso su mejilla y regresaron a la sala.  
En el aeropuerto, Wang YiBo cubriéndose con una mascarilla y gorro, despidió a su madre.  
—Saluda a papá de mi parte.  
—Lo hare hijo, y recuerda, pase lo que pase, estamos para ustedes.  
—Gracias, mamá—la abrazo fuerte.

Los días siguientes, YiBo fue convocado a diferentes actividades para el programa de Day Day Up, así como otras cosas que la empresa le pedía. Los contratos seguían llegando para modelaje, pero el que definitivamente llamo su atención fue cuando lo llamaron para hacer una sesión fotográfica con los otros coach del programa que iniciaba en un par de semanas, y la reunión oficial del grupo donde explicarían los términos.

Esa tarde bajo de la camioneta para su primera reunión, su asistente vio su rostro.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—No...bueno si, ahora que tengo responsabilidades—pensando en Xiao Zhan y su hijo, como Alfa su instinto era darles lo que necesitaban—.Sé que tengo que esforzarme el doble, y los vi bailar, ellos me llevan años de ventaja.  
—Descuidé, conocí una vez al Sr. Chung, es una gran persona. Sobre el Sr. Wang y el Sr. Zhang, solo he escuchado que son muy profesionales, sé que usted estará a su nivel.  
—Huang Ge, confiare en ti.

Al entrar por las puertas, vio al primero en el lobby, se trataba de Jackson Wang, hablando por teléfono, YiBo paso a su lado, mirándolo de reojo para ir hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraban para subir al cuarto piso donde sería la reunión preliminar antes de la primera sesión de fotos para los promocionales, Jackson apareció.

—¡Ah! Llegue a tiempo—dijo a ambos, detrás venia uno de sus asistentes, quien saludo con un gesto a los demás. Jackson se paró al lado de YiBo. Mientras subían, Jackson comenzó a mover su nariz, olfateando un poco, luego miro a YiBo, quien ya había pasado por eso antes, algunos dominantes luego de sentir a un Alfa Recesivo les gusta mostrar su superioridad, así que esperaba que como otros lo hiciera, pero curiosamente, Jackson volteo a mirarle y con una sonrisa le dijo.  
—Bro, me gusta tu perfume.  
—¿Eh?—YiBo no esperaba eso—.Ah, gracias.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, esta vez Jackson amablemente les mostro con un gesto para que bajaran primero. Así los dos caminaron lado a lado para ir a la sala de juntas donde se verían con el productor del programa.  
—Sabes, tengo que decirlo, bailas increíble—le dijo sonriéndole Jackson.  
—Ah, gracias—contesto de nuevo YiBo.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja! Bro, si tienes más vocabulario, ¿eh?—le dijo riéndose.

YiBo no tenía muchos amigos Alfas Dominantes, a excepto de los compañeros del taller, y tampoco era bueno abriéndose con los demás fácilmente.  
—No...digo, sí. Lo siento, estoy nervioso, supongo.  
—Relax, nadie va a comerte aquí a menos que te dejes—palmeando su espalda.  
—¿Eh?  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bromeaba, si tienes dudas, solo házmelo saber—le dijo este. YiBo asintió y continuaron el camino.

En la sala, ya estaban presentes los otros dos, todos Alfas Dominantes, lo que ciertamente hizo sentir un poco intimidado YiBo, aunque eso no lo detendría. Saludo como era debido.  
—Wang YiBo, un gusto.  
—Hola, Zhang Yi Xing—levanto la mano Lay.  
—Un placer, Chung Hon Leung—dijo el mayor de ellos también conocido como Wallace Chung, aunque ya con un gran historial.

—Yo soy el productor del programa "Idol Dance" me alegran que aceptaran este mi primer proyecto de esta categoría, todos ya han leído las bases y lo que planeamos hacer, sus agencias tienen ya lo necesario, además escogieron a sus respectivos idols. Como sabrán, este proyecto no solo es para lanzar al idol a un nivel más elevado, también aplica para ustedes—mirando de reojo a YiBo, dado que entre ellos era el único con menor record.

YiBo levanto la mano, a lo que todos voltearon con él.  
—¿Sí?—el productor.

—Aún tengo unas dudas, según lo que leí, la cooperación entre el idol y el coach es parte fundamental, pero también tendremos acceso a un grupo de bailarines, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde los escogeremos? ¿La producción los proporcionara? Me preocupa por el hecho de que si nuestro idol debe resaltar, debemos tener un gran grupo de soporte.

Ante sus palabras, todos coincidieron y como la gran mayoría ya tenía conexiones así como conocía a la gran mayoría de grupos de bailarines.  
—Eso es una excelente pregunta, cada agencia tiene sus contratos—dijo Lay.  
—Yo no tengo problemas, en Team Wang tenemos grandes bailarines.  
—Lo mismo digo—levanto la mano Wallace.  
—Tienen razón, dependiendo los retos que se presenten podrán elegir al más indicado. En caso del Sr. YiBo puede presentar un grupo propio si desea, aunque sé que Hunan tiene también a varios en la nómina.  
—En realidad conozco a algunos que no están en la nómina, ¿habrá problemas?  
—Claro que no, pero deben pasar las inscripciones.  
—Trabajare en ello—dijo YiBo como si fuese todo un profesional veterano en el rubro.  
—Estaremos pendientes de su elección, el siguiente punto, los jueces evaluaran los tres puntos a destacar, la coreografía, la técnica y también desempeño, así mismo, el público podrá entregar toallas, estas equivalen a puntos extras. En cuanto a los jueces, tendremos profesionales de años en el baile y coreógrafos expertos, y también a algunos idols invitados para ser jueces invitados—explico, YiBo sabía que uno de esos jueces era Xiao Zhan, pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
—Genial, significa que lo que evaluaran en el coach, es prácticamente su manera de hacer resaltar al idol—YiBo.  
—Digamos que el idol es su diamante, ustedes deben pulirlo—expreso el productor.  
—Entendido, gracias—dijeron todos.  
—Otra cosa que deben saber, haremos una presentación inicial, es un video musical de baile para mostrar al público sus habilidades, esto iniciará la próxima semana y eso les dará los puntos de inicio a su equipo.

Al salir de la reunión, pasaron a la sesión de fotos, YiBo mantenía su distancia con su asistente.  
—¿Escogerá a sus bailarines?  
—Conozco a unos que les gustaría participar, son profesionales, pero como yo, son Recesivos y es difícil encontrar trabajo, creo que ellos serán perfectos para el trabajo.  
—¿Podrá manejarlos?—su asistente pensando en tantos Recesivos juntos.  
—Claro que sí, te enviare sus nombres y currículum de cada uno para que los presentes a la empresa.  
—Hare la petición, pero no prometo nada.  
—Créeme los recibirán, son muy buenos—asintió YiBo, de pronto los otros mayores lo rodearon, sentándose junto a él.  
—Wang YiBo, ¿Cómo profieres que te llamen?—le pregunto Wallace.  
—YiBo está bien  
—Bo Ge—dijo bromeando Jackson.  
—Eres mayor que yo, ¿no?—le dijo YiBo.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Si, lo soy—Jackson mirándole a los ojos—.Por cierto, ¿entrenaste en algún lugar? Tu estilo es bastante bueno.

YiBo miro a los mayores, todos lucían particularmente interesados en él, claro que lo estaban porque prácticamente era el chico desconocido que de pronto se unió a las grandes ligas y YiBo lo sabía.  
—Estuve varios años en Corea, estaba entrenando para idol.  
—¡Wou! En serio, ¿Qué grupo?—cuestiono Lay.  
—Uniq Project.  
—Ya veo, así que estabas con ellos.  
—No de hecho, jamás logre entrar.  
—What? Pero si eres muy bueno, y cantas genial—alego Jackson.

—Varias cosas, pero entre ellas el ser Alfa Recesivo no encajaba con el proyecto—explico YiBo, de pronto se vivió un silencio absoluto, YiBo levanto la mirada—¿Qué pasa?  
—¿Eres Alfa Recesivo?—preguntaron los tres al unísono.  
—¿Ah?—YiBo no podía creer que fuesen tan despistados que no se dieran cuenta solo con su olor.  
—Ah, por eso—Jackson fue el primero en reaccionar—.Perdón, pensé que eras de esos Alfas agresivos dominantes que a veces hay, pero bro, veo que tienes grandes aptitudes, genial.  
—Sí, yo también pensé que eras rudo por ser un Dominante.  
—Lo mismo—levanto la mano Lay.  
—Esperen, ¿en serio pensaban que era un Dominante presuntuoso?—YiBo completamente ofendido.  
Los tres asintieron.  
—Tal vez por eso tardamos en hablarte de esta manera, digo, no queríamos ser groseros ni nada de eso—explico Lay.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! No, para nada, yo pensé que ustedes eran los Alfas Dominantes presumidos o algo aso.  
—¡Wou, wou! Eso me ofende buddy, en serio—Jackson con una mano sobre su pecho.  
—Para nada, en serio nos agradas, tu baile habla por ti, eso es lo importante—dijo Wallace.  
—¿Qué tal esto? ¡Vamos a comer saliendo de esto para conocernos más!—dijo Lay.  
—Voto por ello—dijo Jackson.  
En ese momento YiBo se dio cuenta que puntos que las personas no eran lo que parecían, y ellos en realidad abrieron su corazón para el de una manera grata, sintiéndose acogido.

. . .

Xiao Zhan quien retorno a las grabaciones del drama "The Wolf" para las últimas escenas no pensaría que se enfrentaría al primer problema.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan, disculpe que diga esto, pero la armadura no cierra.  
—¿Eh?—Xiao Zhan miro a su asistente, quien le dijo a la de vestuario que esperara afuera. Ella misma comenzó a hacer los arreglos—.Es el embarazo, Jie ¿Estoy gordo?  
—No, solo coloque relleno extra para cuidar su vientre, por eso no cierra adecuadamente—le sonrío ella, pero estaba segura de que no era tanto, así que no podía decirle que si había subido de peso.

Tocando a la puerta, Darren Wang quería hablar con su coprotagonista ya que no lo había visto en un buen tiempo.  
—Pase—Xiao Zhan terminando de colocarse la armadura, le sonrío a Darren—.Eres tú, hola.  
—Hola—Darren se quedó quieto, cubriéndose la nariz  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—¿Eh? No, nada, solo por un segundo pensé que tu aroma...olvídalo, me alegra verte—le sonrío Darren.  
—A mí también—Xiao Zhan regreso con él a los escenarios para grabar, aunque todo estaba planeado para terminar en una semana.

De camino hacia el primer set en el bosque, hablaron sobre el tema de su ausencia temporal.  
—Supe que te tomaras un tiempo, ¿es la presión de estos años?—le pregunto Darren.  
—No, es algo personal, descuida.  
—Ya veo, ¿y el Idol Dance?  
—¿Lo sabes?—Xiao Zhan preocupado de que al final del concurso se notara su embarazo.  
—Sí, serás el juez invitado, eso es genial, al menos decidiste participar  
—Es en realidad una petición especial, no pude negarme—explico Xiao Zhan.  
—Ya veo, por cierto, quisiera decir, aquellas fotografías—Darren se detuvo, para hablar con el apartados. Xiao Zhan le miro directo a los ojos.  
—Descuida, la empresa lo manejo antes de rescindir mi contrato.  
—No, en realidad—Darren se colocó un poco más cerca, Xiao Zhan veía su proximidad un poco extraña, tragando saliva—¿Son reales?  
—¿Qué?—el Omega sacando la vuelta para continuar el sendero, pero Darren lo alcanzo.  
—Xiao Zhan, hablo en serio.  
—Yo también, esas fotografías no demuestran nada—le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, pero Darren no se rendía, fue entonces que le dio alcance, cortando su camino, Xiao Zhan alzo la mirada hacia el Alfa.  
—¿Tienes a alguien en tu vida?  
—Darren, eso...  
—¡Hey, chicos!—el director los llamo justo al asomarse al camino, así que Xiao Zhan no contesto la pregunta, se dio la vuelta y fue directo a la locación, Darren lo observo hasta perderse.

Su asistente los seguía de cerca, para cuando Darren fue a tomar su posición, trajeron los caballos, el director explico la escena.  
—Me alegro de que regresaras, ¿listo?—le sonrío el mayor.  
—Sí, pero tal vez deba decirle que no puedo montar, al menos no trotar o correr.  
—Descuida, solo debes montarlo, y quedarte en pantalla, lo demás lo harán los dobles—explico el director.  
—Si—asintió Xiao Zhan, colocando el pie en el estribo, subió al caballo, pero uno de los asistentes de la producción dejo caer una luz a los pies del caballo por accidente, este se alebresto y levanto las patas delanteras—¡Oh! ¡Calma!—de inmediato trato de tranquilizarlo, ya había trabajado con esos animales antes, se llevó la mano al vientre para protegerse, todos se alarmaron, su asistente más que ellos, pero alguien sujeto la rienda, se trataba de Darren, que logro sostener al caballo.  
—Tranquilo amigo—notando como Xiao Zhan tocaba su vientre—¿Estas bien?—le pregunto a Xiao Zhan.  
—Sí, gracias—retiro su mano, pero al mirar alrededor pudo darse cuenta de que todos lo veían, especialmente su estómago.

Esa noche, cuando le comento a YiBo lo que paso, recibió un gran regaño.  
—Te dije que debías tener cuidado.  
—Bo Di, se lo que hago.  
—Pudiste caer.  
—No fue tan grave, pero creo que tal vez algunos se dieron cuenta como sostuve mi vientre—dijo dudando y un poco nervioso.  
—Zhan Ge, no te preocupes, ¿Cómo se darán cuenta de eso? Solo ten más cuidado, sí.  
—Lo hare—mirando la pantalla del móvil, en realidad quería decirle que tal vez tenía razón sobre Darren, que el Alfa si estaba tratando de conquistarlo, pero con todo lo que paso, lo que menos quería era que saliera corriendo hacia la locación a arma una escena de celos con él.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente los rumores se comenzaron a esparcir entre la producción, en especial con esos detalles. Después de finalizar la filmación, tuvieron una cena para celebrar, donde el director le ofreció licor, Xiao Zhan no acepto, pese a que lucía grosero. Fue al baño para salir de su vista, mientras se lavaba las manos, Darren entro.  
—¿Todo bien?  
—Si—asintió el Omega.  
—Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Qué pasa?—le sonrío Xiao Zhan, recargándose en el lavado.  
—¿Estas embarazado?  
—¿Eh?—Xiao Zhan cuyo corazón casi se detuvo con esa pregunta inesperada—.Yo...es...—él no sabía que responder, pero Darren recorto la distancia entre ellos y luego señalo su cuello.  
—En tu tráiler, vi una marca en tu cuello, se lograba ver en el reflejo del espejo—le dijo el Alfa, a lo que Xiao Zhan se cubrió su nuca, se había asegurado de no quedara nada que lo expusiera, pero tal vez una pequeña cicatriz era un poco visible—.Y tu aroma, es diferente al de antes, está mezclado, puedo saberlo porque intentaba dejar impregnado mis feromonas en ti, pero al parecer nunca las percibiste.  
—¿Qué tú? Entonces...  
—Sí, ¿no es obvio? Me gustas mucho, pero ahora...  
—Lo estoy—dijo seriamente Xiao Zhan, ocultárselo en esos instantes y con su declaración no tendría más salida—.Mi pareja y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

—¿Y él es?  
—No es alguien que debas saber, lamento decirte esto, pero quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, espero lo entiendas—Xiao Zhan lo enfrento, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Darren asintió y con una sonrisa le dijo.  
—Eres increíble, la persona que gano tu corazón, en serio debe ser alguien aún más increíble, perdí la batalla sin haber peleado—Darren se recargo en el lavado, encerrando a Xiao Zhan con sus brazos, el Omega cubrió su vientre como instinto protector, aun así, jamás le retiro la mirada, después de un minuto, Darren se alejó—.Nadie lo sabrá de mi boca—le sonrío.

Al llegar a la puerta, el Alfa se detuvo y miro a Xiao Zhan.  
—Sabes, deberías revelarlo, no tiene nada de malo ser madre, ¿o sí? Porque en serio serás una madre adorable.

Después de eso lo dejo solo, Xiao Zhan tomo un respiro y se miró al espejo, tocando su vientre.  
—No tiene nada de malo ser una madre—sonrío para sí mismo. Cuando se disponía a regresar a la cena, su móvil comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla era su recién agregado amigo.

Llamada...  
—Hola—contesto y solo escuchaba sollozos—¿Hola? Fan Xing...¿Qué pasa? Háblame...  
—Zhan Ge—la voz del chico apenas podía hablar.  
—Fan Xing—Xiao Zhan se asustó, rápidamente salió del baño y fue en busca de su asistente.  
—Zhan Ge, el...

Al mismo tiempo, saliendo del edificio de Hunan, YiBo se preparaba para ir a una junta con su nuevo grupo de bailarines, aceptados por la empresa cuando ahí estaba el.  
—Yu Bin—le sonrío para saludarlo, solo que el Alfa tenía una mirada perdida, se acercó a YiBo hablándole al oído.  
—Necesito hablar contigo, cometí un error—su voz sonaba tan seria.  
—Entiendo—YiBo miro a su asistente y les dio espacio, hablando en el estacionamiento alejados de todos.


	35. Capítulo 35 “Desastre de amor”

Al llegar al hotel, Xiao Zhan y su asistente subieron al elevador, este seguía mirando su móvil puesto que la hora ya pasaba de la medianoche, moviendo constantemente sus pies, ansioso por saber la razón del llanto de Zheng Fan Xing, muchas cosas cruzaban por su mente.  
—Llegamos—anuncio su asistente al detenerse el elevador, las puertas rápidamente se abrieron y salieron—.Es por aquí—lo guio ella.  
Deteniéndose en la habitación número 478, Xiao Zhan toco al timbre y rápidamente se escuchó la voz del joven Omega.  
—¿Zhan Ge?  
—Soy yo, abre—le contesto.  
Un segundo después la puerta se abrió, Xiao Zhan se quedó impresionado y también su asistente al ver el rostro del menor.  
—¡No es lo que piensa!—levanto una mano para cubrirse y con la otra negaba—.No es lo que piensa,  
yo…yo lo hice.  
Xiao Zhan de inmediato lo llevo dentro y acogió su barbilla para mirar de cerca, el chico tenía el labio reventado y poco morado alrededor de la zona.  
—A Jie, el botiquín por favor—le dijo a su asistente, quien saco de ese gran bolso que siempre llevaban consigo una cajita pequeña con todos los productos médicos para tratar heridas o moretones, ella siempre estaba preparada para todo.  
—Aquí tiene, voy por un té y un poco de hielo—la mujer salió de la habitación para dejarlos a solas.  
—Ven aquí—Xiao Zhan y Fan Xing se sentaron en el sofá—¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Yu Bin?—dijo en tono molesto.  
—No, no el jamás haría esto, fue mi culpa.  
—Fan Xing—alzo la voz el mayor, este le miro a los ojos y dijo.  
—Lo juro, esto fue un accidente, yo…—sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y más que nada el rostro enojado de Xiao Zhan—.Bin Ge no hizo nada, él no me hizo...—subiendo los pies sobre el sofá, abrazándose de ellos.  
—Si quieres que entienda, necesito que me digas lo que pasó—Xiao Zhan coloco desinfectante en la herida del labio, mismo que le provoco ardor a Fan Xing—.Bien, mientras el hielo llega, te escucho.  
El chico bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, respiro hondo antes de decir la primera  
palabra.  
—No tendríamos nada de grabaciones, casting u otras cosas que hacer, al menos en unos dos o tres días. Mi manager estaba creando un espacio para grabar mi primer sencillo. Bin Ge logro convencerlo de que estoy listo. 

El día anterior...  
El asistente llevo al idol a casa cerca de mediodía, dejo sus en la recámara y luego fue a la nevera.  
—Mmmm...traeré algunas cosas, no tienes lo básico.  
—Si, iré contigo—Fan Xing rápido tomo una mascarilla y gorro, pero Yu Bin lo detuvo en la puerta—¿Qué pasa?  
—Voy a ir solo, será más rápido. Además, tengo cosas que hacer antes, quédate en casa a descansar.  
—Pero...  
—Fan Xing, solo haz caso a este Gege—le sonrió mientras golpeaba con su debo justo entre sus cejas.

El menor recordó aquellas palabras que Xiao Zhan le dijo.

"¿Estas enamorado?"

Logrando que se sonrojara, fue entonces que Yu Bin lo noto, esas mejillas enrojecerse, colocando de inmediato la mano en su frente.  
—¿Te sientes mal?  
—¿Eh?—se miró en el reflejo de un espejo en la pared y se giró para que no lo siguiera viendo.  
—Estoy bien, solo ve y ten cuidado.  
—Lo hare—riendo entre dientes, dejándolo solo.

Dos horas más tarde, Yu Bin regreso y dejo las compras, más Fan Xing se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo solo, y que sobre la mesa había cerveza. Para el Omega era raro verlo beber, excepto en ocasiones de celebración, pero ¿Había algo que celebrar? Fan Xing tenía un mal presentimiento, sobre todo cuando tardo mucho, aun cuando la tienda de víveres estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de los departamentos. Al terminar de guardar todo, miro al menor y dijo.  
—Tienes todo lo necesario, si hay algo más, solo llama, ¿sí?  
—Espera, ¿te vas?—pregunto Fan Xing cuando lo vio irse hacia la puerta.  
—Si, tengo cosas que hacer—le contesto.  
—Pero—miro las cervezas en la bolsa que llevaba en mano—.Yo no quiero estar solo.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja! Se un buen niño y quédate en casa, tu Gege tiene que salir—dijo en tono un poco burlón, sacudiendo su cabellos.  
Fan Xing se quedó perplejo de que fuera tratado como un niño, solo bajo la cabeza y Yu Bin se despidió.

En el mismo edificio departamental donde vivía el joven idol, Yu Bin tenía su casa, justo dos pisos abajo. Esa noche, Fan Xing no pudo dormir, pensando en donde podría estar su asistente, veía su móvil sin parar esperando un mensaje o una llamada de este, mientras lo hacía pensaba en su tiempo juntos.

Yu Bin siempre era atento y le gustaba hacerlo reír, también tenía una particular forma de ser, porque varias personas lo veían como un Alfa Dominante raro, pero a él no le importa nada de eso. Para Fan Xing, él era hermano mayor que lo protegía, sin saber que poco a poco eso se convertiría en algo más fuerte, aunque ocultaba esos sentimientos muy bien por miedo, puesto que, él sabía bien, Yu Bin jamás lo vería como un Omega sino como un hermanito.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había salido de su departamento y bajado al piso de Yu Bin, cuando salió del elevador, escucho risas en el pasillo, asomándose logro verlo, era Yu Bin entrando a su departamento, pero no estaba solo, con él, una mujer muy atractiva, de tacones altos, vestido rojo entallado y un cabello largo y sedoso. La mano del Alfa rodeaba la cintura de la mujer, ella no solo reía, sino que parecía susurrarle cosas al oído del otro, quien simplemente soltaba esa risa.

Fan Xing se quedó estático, solo pudo ver como entraban a su departamento, eso le partió el corazón, quiso regresar, pero sus pies no se movían, y de pronto cayó al suelo, sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared, llevo sus manos al rostro, sintiendo como sus mejillas se humedecieron, eran las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos.  
—Esto duele...—susurraba mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

La mañana siguiente Yu Bin despedía a su visitante en la puerta.  
—Fue una buena noche, ¿podríamos repetir?—le dijo ella, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de este, quien sujeto su mano.  
—No tienes que fingir—de contesto el, tras un suspiro.  
—Tengo una reputación, así que...digamos que fue una buena  
Ella solo sonrió y se despidió con un gesto, y cuando se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba Zheng Fan Xing con sombras negras bajo los ojos, parecía un fantasma, tal que la mujer soltó un gritillo, ocultándose tras Yu Bin.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?  
—No es "eso" es mi pequeño hermanito—Yu Bin puso la cabeza de Fan Xing bajo su brazo, revolviendo sus cabellos"—aunque su intención era ocultarlo de ella, rápido la despidió, entrando con el Omega en el departamento y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.  
—Oye, pero... ¡Aish! Que grosero—la mujer que sin más remedio se tuvo que ir.

Una vez en el departamento, Fan Xing empujó de manera agresiva, bajando la mirada mientras se tambaleaba un poco.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos de panda?  
—¡No soy un panda!—alzo la voz Fan Xing, algo que aturdió al Alfa, quien se cubrió un oído.  
—Fan Xing—dio un paso hacia él, pero el menor retrocedió.  
—¿Dormiste con ella?—le cuestionó.  
El otro se sorprendió por la pregunta, en especial cuando las orejas del chico tomaron una coloración tan rojiza, era obvio que Fan Xing no hablaba de ello, su inocencia a veces lo hacía ver torpe, como cuando en un live durante un cumpleaños mostrando su pastel a sus fans, termino con él en la cara.   
—Fan Xing, no creo que...  
—Bin Ge—sujeto de improviso su playera, Yu Bin se le quedó mirando, más el menor jamás levantó su rostro—.Necesito saber, tuviste se...sex...sexo con esa Alfa.  
Eso no pudo soportarlo Yu Bin, soltando una carcajada.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Nuestro Didi está creciendo—el mayor revolvió sus cabellos de nuevo, retrocediendo para ir a la cocina, pero Fan Xing no lo soltaba—.Te serviré un rico desayuno, vamos, suelta a tu Gege.

Fan Xing comenzó a sollozar, su sus hombros temblaban y eso fue peor, el que siguiera tratándolo de esa manera, pero también se sentía avergonzado por comportarse así.  
—Ya dime ¿Qué te sucede hoy?  
—Soy un egoísta.  
—¿Qué dices? Eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco—Yu Bin se volvió con él, sosteniendo sus hombros—.Fan Xing, ya dime...  
—Esa mujer Alfa y tu...  
—¿Por qué el tema de nuevo? Sabes, soy un hombre y un Alfa Dominante, tengo necesidades. Tu Gege es...  
—¡No quiero saber!—lo soltó para cubrirse los oídos.  
Yu Bin soltó un gran suspiro y luego su rostro se tornó serio, la plática se había postergado demasiado, desde que volvieron de su incursión a las vacaciones de Wang YiBo para pedirle que hiciera equipo con él.  
—Fan Xing—Yu Bin fue a la sala, pidiéndole con un gesto que se sentara a su lado. El menor hizo caso, aunque algo le decía que por fin tendrían que hablar de eso, siendo las palabras de Xiao Zhan que rondarán en su mente—.Mi pasado lo conoces bien, cantar y presentarme ante tantas personas, adoraba eso, pero lo que más amaba, era compartirlo con mis amigos, y tristemente termino. Vi nuestro mundo colapsar por la misma fama, terminé por odiarlo. En los años siguientes, solo quería alejarme de todo eso, pero sin darme cuentas lo quería, incluso intenté regresar postulándome para varios casting, pero sin suerte. Cuando me había rendido, me encontré contigo en ese concierto, ¿lo recuerdas?  
El menor asintió.  
—Me ayudaste.  
—Si, pero debo decirte que lo hice no solo por ti, sino por mí.  
—¿Por ti?—Fan Xing ladeó la cabeza un poco para ver claramente el rostro del Alfa.  
—Yo pensé que, si lograba ayudarte, tú me ayudarías en el futuro. Si hablas de egoístas, yo lo soy más. Quién iba a pensar que lo harías realidad, aunque de una manera diferente, me pediste ser tu asistente.  
—Fue así, no te importe—Fan Xing tomando un gran respiro y bajando sus hombros.  
—No pienses eso, me importas—Yu Bin le sonreía y pronto tomo su mano—.En ese momento que me pediste ser tu asistente, la verdad el aceptar fue lo mejor de mi vida, decidí estar a tu lado para que no cayeras en lado obscuro de la fama, me volví tu escudo. Fan Xing, me juré que disfrutarías de este mundo lo que yo no pude.   
En ese instante se vivió un momento de silencio entre ambos, Yu Bin pensó que el chico se molestó por su confesión, solo que alzo la vista cruzando la mirada con la suya, y dijo.  
—Entiendo.  
—¿No me odias?—le pregunto Yu Bin.  
—No te odio Bin Ge por eso, debo decirte algo.  
—Claro.  
Tanto Yu Bin como Zheng Fan Xing se sostuvieron la mirada por un instante más, hasta que el menor no pudo confesarse, más sin embargo, coloco la mano sobre su hombro y como una suave brisa, de movió hacia sus labios, haciendo contacto directo, el beso quedó plasmado por un largo rato, en todo ese momento, Yu Bin no se movió, ni Zheng Fan Xing tampoco, pero se podía notar sus enrojecidas orejas, dentro de sí, Fan Xing estaba hecho un lío, su única experiencia en besos había sido en un drama, por ello, no hacía ningún movimiento, como si esperara que el director gritara "Corte", fue así hasta que Yu Bin deslizó su mano por la cintura de este, atrayéndolo hacia él, el contacto pronto se tornó más intenso, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, saboreando su interior. Fan Xing por su parte tuvo un repentino estremecimiento, su corazón acelerado casi se salía de su pecho, pero aquella caricia dentro de su boca le provocaba tanta satisfacción.

Lentamente, Yu Bin recostó al menor en el sofá, sin dejar esos labios tan suaves, mientras su mano viajaba por la espalda del Omega hasta su cintura y luego hasta su entrepierna, fue así como un leve flash atacó su mente, de la noche anterior, cuando estaba en esa misma posición y la otra era aquella mujer Alfa, pero entre sus jadeos y caricias, se detuvo a la mitad, mirándola a la cara.

Noche anterior...  
—¿Qué pasa?—ella viendo su ya expuesto torso, mientras pasaba un dedo por sus marcados pectorales.  
Yu Bin se quedó pensando, mirando a la nada.  
—Lo siento, no puedo—él se alejó, sentándose de nuevo.  
—¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? ¿Me estás rechazando?  
—No es eso, eres hermosa y cualquiera estaría impresionado, solo que...  
—Ah, ya entiendo—la mujer se levantó del sofá y de su bolso saco un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo.  
—Mi amigo tenía la mejor intención en llevarme a esa cita doble, no quiero que tú...  
—No, está bien. Lo conozco desde hace un par de años, pero cuando un hombre no quiere tener, si quiera sexo casual es por dos razones—ella abrió las puertas del balcón, dejando salir el humo, mientras que Yu Bin se vestía de nuevo.  
—¿Cuáles?—le pregunto él.  
—La primera, es que no tiene interés en la persona, y la segunda, es que está enamorado. Tú dices que soy hermosa, así que no puede ser la primera, significa que es la segunda.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Yo enamorado? Imposible, no tengo mucho tiempo, debo lidiar con un idol los 365 días, las 24 horas, imposible.  
—Si, lo dijiste, imposible, solo que nada es imposible, más bien—ella dejo el cigarrillo en el cenicero y tocó el mentón de Yu Bin—.Miedo.  
—¿Miedo yo? ¿De qué?—sonriendo, se recargo en el respaldo del sofá, bebiendo una cerveza.  
—Tal vez de que no seas suficiente para esa persona—la mujer se sentó a su lado, pasando la mano por su pierna, Yu Bin la observo y rápido la retiro, levantándose.  
—No soy nadie, ¿entiendes? Solo un asistente, y eso es todo. Nunca podría estar a la altura de nadie como...—Yu Bin se cubrió la boca, entonces ella comenzó a reír.  
—¡Ja, ja! Entonces es verdad, te gusta alguien. ¿Quién es? ¿Es un Omega? ¿Es mujer u hombre?  
—Ya basta—Yu Bin le dio la espalda—.Mi pasado no es agradable, solo imagina lo que yo podría hacerle si...pero—se volvió con ella—¿Sabes que es peor?  
—Dime—ella muy seria al ver su rostro.  
—Que también le gustó, por ello debo alejarme, mantener esa línea de solo empleado—empleador, y nada más. Es más fácil creer que soy su hermano mayor, que trato celosamente de protegerlo—dio un gran suspiro, luego fue a sentarse de nuevo.  
—Bien—ella le sonrió y fue hasta la recámara.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Es muy tarde, no pienso salir así que me quedaré a dormir aquí, tu duerme ahí en el sofá—y antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo—.Un Alfa vive para proteger a su amado, jamás lo olvides eso, buenas noches.

Regresando a Zheng Fan Xing, el también desarrollo sentimientos por ese pequeño Omega, sin saberlo solo tenía los ojos sobre él, ya no era trabajo, sino admiración y devoción, misma que se convirtió en amor, aunque se negaba a decir algo por su posición ante el mundo del espectáculo, ya que aún había personas que lo señalaban. 

Y en esos momentos, sumergidos en sus propios deseos, ambos se desinhibieron mostrando sus más profundos secretos, Yu Bin dejo salir a ese Alfa, tomando la iniciativa de someter al Omega, presionando entre sus piernas, de hecho, su mano se frotaba en la entrepierna del menor, quien emitió unos leves gemidos. El mayor atacó su cuello, llenándolo de besos y dejando rastros en él, abrió su camisa y tirando de ella, dejando caer los botones, su cuerpo ya estaba encendido y Fan Xing se retorcía entre sus piernas mostrando lo mucho que agradaba.

Al estar ante su pecho blanco y expuesto, Yu Bin cuya temperatura de su cuerpo había subido, acaricio con su lengua aquel pezón sobresaltado, los jadeos se volvían más intensos, sus mentes estaban inmersas en ese placer, pero no fue hasta que Fan Xing miro hacia la recamara, donde la puerta estaba abierta y justo en la esquina de la cama, estaban unas medias negras, eso lo hizo reaccionar bruscamente, empujando al Alfa, incluso una patada fue proyectada en el estómago de este.  
—¡Ouch!—Yu Bin faltándole el aire, se dolió.  
Fan Xing se arrincono en el otro extremo del sofá, cerrándose la camisa, cuando vio el tremendo golpe que le propino, intento acercarse, pero se detuvo.  
—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—reclamo Yu Bin, cuando observo al menor—¿Qué estaba haciendo?—en un lapso en el que se dejó llevar por el momento—.Fan Xing, lo siento…yo—estiro la mano hacia el Omega, quien, al escucharlo disculparse, se levantó y dirigió a la puerta. Yu Bin no podía dejarlo ir así, debía dejar en claro lo que paso, aunque el mismo quería tener sexo con el Omega, eso era difícil de negar dado que su cuerpo estaba excitado—¡Espera! ¡Fan Xing!—corrió tras él.  
Lo alcanzo en la puerta, el menor la intento abrir, pero Yu Bin la cerro, colocando la mano para impedir que saliera.  
—Fan Xing déjame hablar, lo que paso…  
—¡Quiero salir!—el chico dándole la espalda, tirando de la perilla de la puerta, forcejeando de hecho por ella, esta se cerraba y abría entre ambos.  
—Espera, lo que hice, lo que hicimos…tengo que explicar.  
—Déjame salir—el menor tiro más fuerte, Yu Bin perdió el control al escuchar su voz quebrada, y soltó la puerta al mismo tiempo que Fan Xing tiro, eso provoco que el Omega se golpeara en la cara con ella—¡ARG!—se quejó, llevándose la mano a la boca.  
—¡Fan Xing!—Yu Bin trato de ver lo que paso, pero Fan Xing empujo la puerta, prácticamente lanzándola hacia el Alfa, quien se golpeó en la cara también, cayendo al suelo, sentado mientras se dolía de la nariz—¡AH! ¡Ouch!  
Yu Bin quedo un poco aturdido tras lo que paso, en especial al sentir la sangre emerger de su nariz, y al verse en el reflejo de un espejo en el pasillo, tenía una herida en su cara.

Fan Xing por otro lado, entro al elevador para luego recordar el golpe, dado que la vergüenza fue aún más grande que el accidente en sí.  
—¡OUCH!—se dolió, toco su labio y había sangre. Sintiéndose un tonto por la escena que acababa de armar, se recargo en la pared del elevador como si estuviera castigado—.Tonto, tonto, tonto…

Después de eso, cogió sus cosas y se fue de casa, porque sabía que Yu Bin lo encontraría ahí. La única persona que pensó podria entenderlo, era por supuesto, otro Omega y precisamente, Xiao Zhan.  
—Así que eso paso—el mayor, termino de limpiar y colocar una tira adhesiva para cubrir la herida, le miro, estaba echo un desastre, de pronto escucho como gruñía su estómago—.Creo que debes comer algo.  
—No, no quiero—el chico recostándose en las piernas de Xiao Zhan, eso fue sorpresivo para el mayor, una sensación nueva nació en él, por lo que acaricio sus cabellos.  
—Tu estas enamorado de Yu Bin, ¿cierto?  
—Mn—asintió Fan Xing.  
—Al ver a esa Alfa entrar en su departamento te sentiste celoso, ¿cierto?  
—Mn.  
—Pasaste la noche en vela pensado en ello y cuando decidiste ir a enfrentarlo, ustedes casi…tienen sexo, ¿sí?  
—Mn—Fan Xing esta vez se cubrió la cara, Xiao Zhan seguía acariciando sus cabellos.  
—Pero, viste esa prenda aun en su cama y volvieron esos celos, ¿verdad?—al decir eso, su tono cambio un poco, Fan Xing guardo silencio unos instantes y luego asintió de nuevo.  
—Mn.  
—Fan Xing no puedes huir, tienes que ser sincero, a mí me costó aprender eso en especial con la persona que amas, por lo que deberías enfrentarlo.  
—Es que no puedo, le di tremendo golpe en la cara, fue un accidente, pero estoy tan avergonzado, y si—el chico se levantó y miro a Xiao Zhan directo a los ojos—.Me dice que durmió con esa mujer, tampoco sabría qué hacer, Zhan Ge, soy un tonto.  
—No lo eres—sonrío Xiao Zhan al ver todo lo que cruzaba por la mente del chico—.Vamos, cálmate y pensaremos que hacer, ¿sí?  
—Gracias, Zhan Ge—Fan Xing volvió a acomodarse sobre su regazo.   
Su asistente entro en esos instantes, y tan solo ver la escena, la esquina de su boca se curveo hacia arriba, Xiao Zhan lo vio y la señalo en son de regaño, pero ella no podía evitarlo, lucia como una madre en esos momentos, consolando a su hijo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en casa de Wang YiBo, este no paraba de reír.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja!   
—¡Deja re reírte!—Yu Bin completamente apenado, pero para YiBo la historia era muy graciosa—¡Ah! Soy tan idiota.  
—Si, lo eres—contesto YiBo ya tornándose serio, abrazando uno de sus cojines, mientras Yu Bin se compadecía.  
—Es que, si le digo que me gusta, todo será complicado.  
—Pero es obvio que ese chico está enamorado de ti—le dijo YiBo.  
—Ahora lo sé—Yu Bin metiendo su cabeza en otro de los cojines, soltando un grito ahogado—.Me siento como un idiota, él no me dejo explicar.  
—Pero ¿no te acostaste con ella?  
—¡No!—recalco Yu Bin.  
—Aun así, ella dejo una de sus prendas en tu cama, eso no se ve bien.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, maldita sea, ayúdame—junto las manos en gesto de súplica para YiBo.  
—¿Por qué?—le cuestiono.  
—Necesito encontrar a Fan Xing, explicarle.  
—¿Y luego que?—YiBo ya mostrándole poco a poco el camino que estaba por escoger, dado que Fan Xing, como Xiao Zhan eran idols y dependía de su fama, había seguidores que podrían complicar todo para ellos, en especial para Fan Xing, quien apenas surgía en ese mundo tan difícil.

Yu Bin se le quedo mirando, el también tenía en cuenta que la fama no era buena amiga y solía traicionarte.  
—Yo…

Justo en ese instante una llamada llego al móvil de YiBo, el cual era especialmente para contactarse con cierta persona, se disculpó con un gesto y se alejó para contestar.

Llamada…  
—Bo Di…  
—Zhan Ge ¿Qué pasa?—sonrío YiBo al escuchar su voz.  
—Fan Xing, el está conmigo ahora—le comento, el Alfa miro a Yu Bin, quien se dio cuenta que algo tenía que ver con todo lo que le sucedía.  
—Si, pues Yu Bin está aquí.  
—Ya veo, esto es complicado para ellos, pero creo que deberían hablar.  
—Yo igual—suspiro YiBo, dejando a Yu Bin a la expectativa de lo que decían.  
—Mañana temprano tendré cita de revisión, llevare a Fan Xing conmigo.  
—Yo llevare a Yu Bin.  
—Gracias—Xiao Zhan al ver que de cierta manera estaban pensando en lo mismo—.Buenas noches.  
—¡Zhan Ge!—YiBo le hablo antes de colgar.  
—¿Sí?  
—Te amo—soltó tal frase, la cual logro sonrojar un poco al Omega, quien simplemente colgó.

Tal como hablaron, al día siguiente YiBo se escapó de una práctica, con ayuda de su asistente, el cual se vistió como él y con mascarilla y gorra subió a la camioneta, mientras que el Idol se dirigió en otra dirección con Yu Bin en el auto de este.  
—¿Por qué hacen eso?  
—Bueno, principalmente nadie sabe de mi relación con Zhan Ge, y la otra es, me están siguiendo así que debo ser cuidadoso.  
—¿Te siguen?—Yu Bin sin comprender, fue entonces que YiBo decidió relatarle lo que pasaba con la encargada de Yun Qing.  
—Esa es la historia, Zhan Ge y yo hemos estado investigando sobre esa mujer, pero aún no sabemos mucho sobre ella.  
—Entiendo, pero Yun Qing…  
—El idiota ese no sabe nada, aun así—YiBo suspiro—.Se que no está con ella, al menos no sabe lo que está haciéndonos.  
—Eso es horrible, y creía que yo tenía problemas—sonrío un poco Yu Bin.

Después de entrar en el estacionamiento privado del hospital, ellos bajaron para subir al piso, donde una enfermera los intercepto.  
—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?  
—Soy Wang YiBo, estoy con…  
—Oh, es el padre—sonrío ella—.Por aquí.  
La mujer los guio hasta una habitación donde le pidió a Yu Bin esperar afuera, Fan Xing estaba sentado al final del corredor, al mirarse se dieron cuenta que debían hablar claramente.

Dentro de la habitación, YiBo vio a Xiao Zhan recostado en una camilla, y su médico sentado a su lado.  
—Oh, vino—dijo este.  
YiBo solo asintió y quedo pasmado al ver la pantalla, era la imagen de su pequeño moviéndose dentro del vientre de su novio.  
—¡Wou! Eso es…—el Alfa sonreía al ver ese milagro, aunque no pudo evitar que una lagrimita se escapara.  
—Bo Di, no llores—le reclamo Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Quién está llorando?—rápidamente se secó la lagrima.   
—Ya está por cumplir los 3 meses, por lo visto está muy bien de peso, tamaño, en un mes más podríamos ver el sexo del bebé—les dijo el doctor, YiBo se emocionó con ello, Xiao Zhan por su parte no parecía emocionado, algo que el Alfa noto.  
—¿Cuándo nacerá? Digo, se puede saber, ¿no?—cuestiono YiBo.  
—Si, según esta ecografía, aproximadamente entre el 10 y 16 de julio.  
—Eso es genial, la carrera será en Zhuhai del 1 al 3 de julio—comento YiBo.  
—Ya veo—Xiao Zhan se incorporó, la enfermera le paso unas toallitas para limpiarse, bajo su playera, un presentimiento ataco la nuca de YiBo puesto que sintió como sus cabellos se erizaron, este se acercó y bajando la voz le pregunto.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Nada, vamos—ni siquiera le dio la mirada y regresaron al consultorio, YiBo fue tras él.

Afuera, Fan Xing y Yu Bin entraron a una sala privada de espera, ambos confesaron lo que sentía el uno por el otro, aun así, estaban sentados sin mirarse, Yu Bin se recargo hacia atrás, extendiendo su brazo hacia el respaldo del asiento del menor.  
—¿Dormiste con…?  
—¡No!—contesto de inmediato Yu Bin, fue entonces que Fan Xing le miro a los ojos.  
—Ge, ¿Qué haremos ahora?—pregunto.  
Yu Bin soltó un gran suspiro y deslizo la mano del respaldo hacia la cabeza del chico.  
—Hare lo que quieras que haga, soy tu asistente, mi pasado no es bueno, tú lo sabes—le hablaba seriamente—.Tal vez es la primera vez que te enamoras, yo…  
—¿Has estado enamorado?—le cuestiono Fan Xing.  
—Mn—asintió el mayor—.Pero, no resulto.  
—Yo entiendo—podía ver en el rostro de Fan Xing una cierta decepción.  
—No soy un santo, Fan Xing, he estado con Omegas y Alfas, pero—al decirle eso, claramente se escuchó cuando su garganta flaqueo—.Jamás me he sentido con otros como lo siento al estar a tu lado, aun así, una relación sería difícil, lo sabes.  
—¡Quiero intentarlo!—Fan Xing se levantó y mirado a Yu Bin, quien sonrío al verlo tan decidido.  
—Sera lo que deseas—el mayor ladeo la cabeza y tomo la mano del otro, besándola—.Si me amas, yo te amare—al decirlo de esa manera, en realidad quería decir, que haría lo que fuese necesario para corresponderle.

Mas tarde, Xiao Zhan y YiBo esperaban por la pareja en el estacionamiento tranquilamente a los enamorados, cuando el Alfa olfateo algo extraño, era el aroma de otro Alfa, observo a sus alrededores y vio a un hombre con una cámara en mano, rápidamente oculto a Xiao Zhan tras él.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—A Jie—llamo a su asistente—.Llévatelo—le dijo sin contestar a su Omega.  
—Bo Di, espera…  
La mujer abrió la puerta de la camioneta y el guardaespaldas de inmediato bloqueo la vista de su cliente, ayudándolo a entrar al vehículo.

Yu Bin y Fan Xing salían del elevador muy contentos, cuando vieron la escena, YiBo se dirigía hacia el automóvil que le tomaba fotos, se podía notar su molestia.  
—Espera aquí—Yu Bin empujo a su Idol dentro del elevador y corrió hacia YiBo, deteniéndolo justo antes que pateara la puerta del espía.  
—¡¿Trabajas para Mu Rong Jie?!—le grito furioso.  
—YiBo—Yu Bin lo sostuvo por la espalda.  
—¡Suéltame! ¡Deja de seguirnos!   
El Sujeto tuvo la osadía de bajar del auto y reírse ante YiBo, era un desafío y burla al Alfa Recesivo, fue entonces que Yu Bin recordó lo que le dijo antes, cualquiera podria perder la cordura con ese tipo de actos, pero al ser de un gen Dominante se mantuvo firme, saco su móvil.  
—¿Si no te vas en estos momentos te reportare de acoso con la policía?—le advirtió Yu Bin.  
El hombre levanto las manos y luego encogió los hombros, alejándose, subió al auto y finalmente se fue.

Fan Xing tras ver como el auto desapareció, se acercó a ellos. Yu Bin aun retenía a YiBo, quien estaba sumamente descontrolado, una reacción natural al sentir el peligro para su Omega y cría.  
—Cálmate, YiBo—Yu Bin se descuidó un segundo y recibió un golpe en la cara, asustando a Fan Xing.

De pronto, la camioneta de Xiao Zhan regreso por órdenes de este y al abrirse la puerta corrediza, salto hacia los brazos de YiBo, sosteniéndolo.  
—Aquí estoy, Bo Di.  
YiBo se relajó casi de inmediato, los guardaespaldas del Omega rodearon el lugar para ver si no había otra persona por ahí.  
—Zhan Ge… ¡Arg!—apretó los dientes.  
El carácter Recesivo de YiBo siempre jugaría en su contra, y Xiao Zhan odiaba que otros abusaran de ello, su corazón se partía cada vez que YiBo trataba de controlarse.

Una hora más tarde, el grupo estaba en casa de Xiao Zhan, Yu Bin y Fan Xing veía como un YiBo más calmado estaba parado junto a la ventana mientras se mordía las uñas.  
—Bo Di, deja de hacer eso.  
—Es un hábito—le dijo, ocultando su mano.  
—Espero que nuestro hijo no lo haga—le reclamo, en el acto el Alfa bajo la mano para irse a sentar a su lado.  
Xiao Zhan ofreció bebidas a los invitados.  
—Me alegra que resolvieran sus malentendidos—le sonrío.  
—Zhan Ge, lo que paso—Fan Xing aun asustado por lo que vio.  
—Eso—suspiro, siendo el último en ser puesto al corriente con los hechos hasta el momento.  
—¿No pueden demandarlos?—pregunto Yu Bin.  
—La carrera de Bo Di depende de esa mujer y al mismo tiempo al parecer ella también depende de él. Además, el circuito al que desea ingresar necesita un mentor, Yun Qing es el de Bo Di, es como una codependencia dañina para ambos. Aun así, queremos saber más de ella, si tan solo supiéramos sus verdaderas intenciones con todo esto, tal vez tendríamos alguna ventaja.  
—Zhan Ge—YiBo miro su móvil, tenía un mensaje de su asistente—.Huang Ge dice que debo volver a los entrenamientos, además en la noche tengo clases de actuación.  
—¿Actuación?—Fan Xing al escucharlo.  
—Si, la empresa lo solicito para mí—YiBo besando en la frente a Xiao Zhan.  
—Te llevaremos—se ofreció Yu Bin sacando las llaves de su auto, mas también se dirigió al Omega embarazado—.Xiao Zhan, déjame ayudarte, tengo contactos por muchos lados, podria averiguar algo.  
—Si, Bin Ge es bueno investigando cosas—asintió Fan Xing.  
—Gracias, lo aprecio, pero debes tener cuidado, ese hombre…  
—Ese sujeto se me hizo conocido, tranquilo—le sonrío Yu Bin.  
YiBo no quería despedirse de Xiao Zhan, pero tenía que hacerlo, acaricio su vientre.  
—Nos veremos—hablo dirigiéndose al este.  
—Cuídate, y…—Xiao Zhan le gustaba eso.  
—Lo sé, calmare mi carácter—le dijo YiBo.

. . .

En las oficinas del equipo de Yamaha China, una nueva directora era presentada ante todos, el anterior se retiraría y le dejaría todo a una visionaria en el ámbito, ni más ni menos que Mu Rong Jie.  
—Felicidades, sé que nos traerá nuevas técnicas y también trofeos.  
—Claro que sí, Sr. Ying, el equipo Yamaha será completamente renovado, nuestras apuestas están más allá del ámbito de los circuitos—dijo ella, mientras veía de reojo al otro lado de la mesa directiva, donde un hombre bastante apuesto y Alfa Dominante le sonreía.

Todos los demás empresarios la saludaban y le deseaban lo mejor, ya que el puesto la colocaba justamente debajo el CEO, aun así, ella se encargaría directamente de las gestiones del equipo de carreras, dejando a Yun Qing como el líder.

Una vez los demás se despedían y, de hecho, se irían a festejar con una cena corporativa, Mu Rong Jie fue a hablar con ese hombre, quien la saco de la sala para ir a un lugar más silencioso. En este caso, la azotea del edificio.

Yun Qing recién llegaba al piso cuando vio subir por las escaleras a Mu Rong Jie y a ese hombre, lo que fue extraño para él.

En la azotea, ella se cruzó de brazos mirando de manera desafiante al sujeto.  
—Mucha confianza has ganado, Mei Mei—le dijo este, revelando ser el CEO de Mu Enterprise o si siglas MUE.  
—El trabajo ha rendido frutos, Ge, ahora estoy a tu nivel.  
—Eso jamás.  
—Claro que si—ella tenía esa sonrisa altiva, más su hermano se acercó y le dijo al oído.  
—¿Crees que no se tus planes? Mi querida Mei Mei, nuestro hermano estaría decepcionado de como has mancillado nuestro nombre.  
Ella se alejó y le miro directo a los ojos.  
—¿Mancillar nuestro nombre? Por ello dejaron la culpa del accidente a mi hermano, cuando ustedes modificaron el diseño original.  
El sonrío y acomodo su saco.  
—Rong Jie, nadie modifico nada, es tu absurda imaginación.  
—¡Esos planos existen!  
—Jamás los encontraras—le dijo el—.Ese estúpido Omega murió y los planos con él, no existen más, no hay manera de que puedas culparnos, en serio que nuestro padre estaría muy decepcionado de ti.  
—Se que existen.  
—Suerte con eso, por cierto, ahora que tienes el respaldo de todo Yamaha y la fama de ese Idol que quieres formar como corredor, ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí, Wang YiBo, es una buena estrategia, solo que ¿Crees que podrás controlarlo con esas artimañas que usas? Después de todo es un Alfa Recesivo.  
—¡Tu!—Mu Rong Jie se dio cuenta que sabía sobre sus planes con YiBo, usar su fama para ser intocable ante los medios.  
—Después de todo, las cosas podrían salirse de control con cierto Omega cercano a él, ¿no? Mei Mei todo en este mundo tiene una debilidad—coloco la mano sobre el hombro de ella, se alejó de ella, caminando lentamente con la mano en su bolsillo, cuando entro al edificio se encontró con Yun Qing, al cual solo de obsequio una sonrisa falsa. Cuando Mu Rong Jie ingreso también, lo vio ahí.  
—Yun Qing ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto un poco asustada.  
—Jie ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Controlas a YiBo?  
—No es nada, tu solo espera—ella paso a su lado, pero Yun Qing tomo su brazo con algo de fuerza.  
—No lo lastimes, a nadie.  
—¿De qué? ¿Lo sabes?  
Yun Qing ya no pudo más, la soltó y se fue de ahí, aunque Mu Rong Jie trato de alcanzarlo, no lo logro.

Saliendo en el estacionamiento, subía a su auto cuando vio a ese hombre de nuevo, el hermano mayor de Mu Rong Jie, Mu Zhang, pero lo que realmente alerto a Yun Qing, era la persona justo fuera de su ventanilla, entregándole una memoria. Él lo había visto incontables veces, Mu Rong Jie tenía contacto con él para ciertos trabajos, pero ¿Qué era lo que entregaba al hermano de la mujer?


	36. Capítulo 36 “La verdad”

Una semana antes de iniciar con el "Idol Dance", Wang YiBo tenía que hacer una sesión de fotos, pues una marca de maquillaje deseaba tener su rostro como su portavoz, se trataba de Shu Uemura en conjunto con el famoso anime One Piece. 

Llamada...  
—Acabo de llegar al camerino para maquillaje—YiBo hablando por teléfono con Xiao Zhan, quien estaba en casa arreglando su guardarropa.  
—Me envías una foto de como luces—le dijo el mayor, encontrando unas prendas que no eran suyas, de hecho, pertenecían al Alfa—¡Ja, ja!  
—¿Por qué la risa?  
—Es que hay ropa tuya aquí, no recuerdo cuando la dejaste.  
—Eso...fue cuando tú y yo...—YiBo se detuvo porque la maquillista llegó junto a su asistente—.Me tengo que ir.  
—Ah, entiendo, hasta luego—se despidió Xiao Zhan.  
Esa mañana, el Omega no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió verificar su armario en especial cuando el día anterior, unos de sus jeans no le quedaron. A Jie, su asistente, le dijo que no debía preocuparse, ya que eran demasiado viejos, pero Xiao Zhan solo recordaba que adoraba esos jeans desgastados que tenía desde la época de su universidad ¿Cómo era posible que no le quedarán? Solo que, uno a uno probó varias prendas y algunas no le quedaban como antes.

Su asistente subió con un poco de frutas picadas para la merienda, lo vio en la cama sentado y de brazos cruzados y mirando toda esa ropa.  
—Oh, recuerdo ese traje, ¿es el que llevo a Milán? ¿Por qué la cara, Lao Xiao?  
—A Jie, ese traje no me queda—suspiro.  
—Imposible, ¿será que?—miro hacia su vientre. El Omega de inmediato se cubrió con ambas manos.  
—No estoy gordo—refuto.  
—Pues ahora lo veremos—ella saco en su teléfono el expediente de sus revisiones, después de revisarlo, suspiro y dijo.  
—Lao Xiao, ha subido de peso de 1.530 kilogramos desde inicio de gestación.  
—¿Qué? Pero el doctor dijo que nosotros no...—recordando lo que pasó en el programa.

"En embarazos de Dominante/Recesivo o Recesivo/Dominante, si el gen que predomina en el feto   
es el Recesivo, lo cual no quiere decir sea el segundo género de este, puede presentarse".

—Es demasiado para alguien tan delgado como usted, pero lleva su dieta, así que...espere...—la asistente lo vio de una manera sospechosa y se acerco al cajón junto a su cama, ya que vio algo sobresalir, de un ligero tirón saco una bolsa de bocadillos—¡Lao Xiao!—lo regaño ella.  
—Jie, esos son chocolates con cereales y solo...  
—No puede comer esto, volveré a hacer inspección, si sigue comiendo esto engordará y rápidamente se notará su embarazo, además el doctor dijo en esa entrevista que si los genes Recesivos son...  
—¡Lo sé! Pensé que siendo un Dominante yo...  
—No puede fiarse de sus genes...

Después de la inspección de su asistente, encontró varios bocadillos que había escondido y el pobre solo los vio ser echados en una bolsa enorme.  
—A Jie...  
—Lao Xiao, es por su bien.  
—Si, si...pero Rabanito y yo tenemos antojos.  
—Coma fruta—le guío la charola hasta el.

La mujer bajo las escaleras directo hasta afuera, donde estaba el bote de basura, pero cuando iba tirar todo, vio a un hombre parado justo afuera de la puerta, tenía cachucha y mascarilla, eso le dio un poco de temor, rápidamente saco su móvil y llamo a la seguridad del lugar para que revisaran, de pronto el saludo. A Jie de asustó y retrocedió, pero de inmediato el hombre se acercó a la reja.  
—Soy amigo Wang YiBo—le dijo, la asistente se le quedó mirando, hasta que escucho.  
—¿Yun Qing?—Xiao Zhan logro reconocerlo, aunque no fue a tiempo ya que los de seguridad que su asistente llamo, lo arrestaron en ese instante.  
—Esperen, yo lo conozco...  
—Venga con nosotros...  
—No, yo...

Media hora más tarde, Yun Qing estaba sentado en la sala de Xiao Zhan con una taza de té, misma que A Jie coloco y con gesto de disculpo por enésima por ocurrido.  
—Yun Qing ¿Que sucede? ¿Cómo es que sabes de mi dirección?  
—Soy el vicepresidente del club de fans, en el club sabemos dónde vives, bueno todo de ti, pero tenemos prohibido revelarlo o visitar el lugar, solo que esto es importante, la verdad no sé por dónde empezar y quisiera que escucharás esto, maldición se que podrías odiarme.  
Xiao Zhan presentía que algo, pero no dijo nada, solo escucho.  
—Creo que Mu Rong Jie sabe de YiBo y de ti, más que eso, siento que lo usará a su favor. Ayer ella fue ascendida a Directora de Yamaha en China y—la noticia también sorprendió a Xiao Zhan y miro de reojo a su asistente, quien de inmediato salió de la sala para llamar por teléfono.  
—Eso es bueno, ¿ Yun Qing?  
—No es eso, ella decidirá sobre la marca en el país y eso también incluye al equipo, lo que quiere decir tiene el poder total para enfrentarse a su hermano, usando a YiBo..—repentinamente se quedó callado, mirando a Xiao Zhan por lo cual se podía sentir que había cometido un error, se levantó rápido para irse—.Yo...debo irme—apresurado, Xiao Zhan lo detuvo en el marco de la puerta.  
—Espera, ella causo el caos de las fotografías, lo sé—le reveló, jugando esa carta para ver su reacción.  
—Xiao...Zhan—Yun Qing no dijo nada más, simplemente agachó la cabeza y se fue.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, A Jie regreso y corroboró la información que Yun Qing le dijo, y en esa situación no le agradaba nada, aunque aún no sabía toda la verdad, y que tanto Yun Qing estaba involucrado, según la conversación con YiBo cuando estaba ebrio, algo paso con su padre relacionado con el hermano de Mu Rong Jie.  
—Según la investigación sobre la muerte de su hermano, su nombre era Mu Su Shen, tenía 20 años cuando murió, según mis fuentes y las noticias, el mecánico del equipo Yun ZheYuan también murió en el mismo accidente, mire—ella le mostró en la pantalla de su móvil un vídeo de 1999, donde se veía una carrera, los comentaristas describían cada uno de los puntos de la carrera, Xiao Zhan jamás había visto una carrera y francamente no sabía mucho de ellas, salvó lo que YiBo a veces le mencionaba en sus pláticas. De pronto uno de los corredores aceleró en una curva llegando casi al suelo, era como si lo rozará, eso asusto al Omega puesto jamás pensó que fuese tan impresionante, cuando algo paso y la motocicleta perdió el control, girando súbitamente y cuando estaba seguro que chocaría con otro corredor, este giro el manubrio para evitarlo impactarlo, para esto desde el área de pits una persona salió corriendo, lo que los comentaristas de inmediato notaron.

"Ese es el jefe mecánico, esto no es normal señores, Mu Su Shen hizo un gran movimiento para salvar al otro corredor e impedir un accidente, sin embargo, algo pasa..."

Justo cuando Mu Su Shen cayó siendo el vehículo se arrastró por el pavimento hasta salir al césped, donde el simplemente se levantó.

Xiao Zhan pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo un instante, el tan solo pensar en los peligros que conlleva ese deporte. El corredor lucía bien, pero levantó la vista hacia su mecánico, quien agitaba las manos y sus brazos, él no parecía entender lo que quería decirle, Mu Su Shen levantó la motocicleta para arrancar y continuar la competencia, sin embargo, el motor no encendía, fue cuando su mecánico llegó hasta el, tras brincar la pared de contención y justamente cuando tomo su mano, la motocicleta explotó, tal estruendo hizo que algunos de los espectadores se cubrieran, los comentaristas se volvieron locos, y rápidamente entraron los servicios de emergencia, las cámaras tomaron captura de ese momento tan impactante.  
—Se declararon muertos en el lugar el piloto y su mecánico—dijo ella.  
—¿Que dijeron en la versión oficial?—pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—Solo que fue un error en el sistema de inyección, pero el líder del equipo, Jian Tian Yi alegó que no fue así, dado que su mecánico había diseñado perfectamente toda la motocicleta, un nuevo modelo que si lograba el cometido, podría convertirse en el vehículo del futuro. Dijo, que el combustible había sido cambiado en el último momento, pero no había nada que indicará eso.  
—¿Tu crees que no fue un accidente?—horrorizado Xiao Zhan—¿Qué pasó con Jian Tian Yi?  
—Renuncio tras esa carrera y no se le volvió a ver.   
—Pero, la empresa que creo el combustible era la familia Mu—alego su asistente.  
—No tiene sentido ¿Por qué harían eso a uno de los suyos? Además lo que Yun Qing insinuó, necesito darle un cambio a esto.  
—¿Que quiere decir Lao Xiao?—ella asustada por su posible resolución.  
—Llama Gao, necesito hacer un live.  
—Lo hará solo para evitar que lo usen en contra de Lao Wang, ¿cierto?  
—No solo eso, desde aquel día cuando salí del hospital y lo que dijo Yun Qing en las vacaciones, creo que soy algo egoísta también, A Jie, quiero regresar a cantar, este mundo es parte de mí—se llevo la mano al vientre—.Omitir la verdad no me llevo a nada bueno, creo que debe ser hora de ser sincero con los fans, solo así sabré si merezco regresar.  
—Eso no, usted es la persona menos egoísta que conozco, no diga eso. Yo dije que lo apoyaría siempre, así que sea lo que sea, ahí estaré.  
—Gracias—Xiao Zhan regreso a su habitación, mientas que la asistente buscaba al mánager.

En su cuarto, pensó en llamar a YiBo, el después de todo, tenía que saberlo. Solo que no había respuesta en su móvil, posiblemente estaba lejos de este o aun trabajando, bajo la pantalla y se fijo en el espejo de pared, se acerco un poco y estiro un poco sus ropas en la parte central de su cuerpo, fue entonces que noto algo, y si, una protuberancia se enmarcaba en el área de su vientre, de pronto comenzó a reírse, luego coloco ambas manos sobre el.  
—Hola, bienvenido.  
—¿Con quién habla?—su asistente entro a la habitación, Xiao Zhan rápidamente escondió sus manos y dijo.  
—Con nadie, no hacía nada—estiro sus ropas para evitar que viera su ya casi notable embarazo, aunque la mirada de su asistente era bastante afilada y corrió hasta el, mirando exactamente en su estómago.  
—Por dios, ya se nota—ella sonrío emocionada, aunque de inmediato borro la sonrisa y carraspeo un poco la garganta—¡Cof, cof! Le dije que debía cuidarse, ahora no sabemos que tanto crecerá.  
—Pero es hermoso, solo mira—Xiao Zhan ya no importándole, incluso tomo su mano para que lo tocara.  
La verdad es que ambos comenzaron a reír al estar ante una bendición como esa.

Por otro lado, el YiBo trabajaba muy duro como siempre, y cuando por fin termino la sesión de fotos para luego ir a un ensayo para Day Day Up, cuando se encontró con un grupo de niños entrando al set.  
—¿Y estos niños? Ah, espera, lo recuerdo, hare una coreografía.  
—Si, así es, ¿lo habías olvidado?—se burlo de este, Feng.  
—No, solo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer—YiBo, cuando de pronto una de las niñas se acerco a el, tirando de su mano, sus hermanos mayores de DDP se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad. YiBo se inclinó a su nivel y ella le dijo al oído.  
—Gege, estas muy guapo.  
—Oh, gracias—le sonrío YiBo, luego la niña se alejo corriendo para reunirse con los demás.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! YiBo ha conquistado el corazón de una niña—comento Wowkie.  
La sonrisa de YiBo ilumino su rostro, mientras se dirigía a cambiarse para los ensayos, Wang Han se acercó a él y le dijo.  
—Luces bien.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Con los niños, ¿te gustan?  
—Bueno, son niños—YiBo no dejaba de sonreír mirando a los pequeños reunidos con su cuidador, riendo y jugueteando. Wang Han palmeo su hombro al pasar a su lado.  
—Imagino que serás un buen padre un día.  
—¿Eh? ¿Tú crees?—YiBo le dio alcance.  
—¡Ja, ja! Te emocionaste.  
—Dime, ¿en serio lo crees?—el menor parecía bromear pero Wang Han notaba algo extraño en sus palabras, aun así, le agradaba tanto y se había encariñado con el trabajo duro que hacía cada día que solo podía animarlo más.

Tras un duro trabajo de ensayo, todos se reunirían de nuevo para el programa el domingo. Fue entonces que regreso a la camioneta donde ahora viajaba con su asistente que saco el teléfono que usaba para llamar a Xiao Zhan, notando la llamada perdida, por lo que decidió contactarlo de inmediato. 

Dos días después…

Un live inesperado para los fans se anuncio esa noche, todos estaban desesperado por saber que diría su Idol favorito, así que a las 6 de la tarde en punto, dio inicio.

"Hola a todos, soy Xiao Zhan"

El idol se veía directamente a la pantalla, donde su manager y asistente estaban detrás, el valor que necesitaba para lo que estaba por hacer, debía ser muy grande, ningún idol revelaría lo que el, en esos momentos estaba por decir.

"Como todos saben, estoy por iniciar mi propio estudio, hay un sin número de personas que han trabajado para que esto se haga realidad, Studio Xiao Zhan estará en línea aproximadamente en 5 meses tras todas las gestiones a tomar en cuenta. Sin embargo, hoy vengo con este vídeo live para revelar la verdadera razón de mi ausencia, aquellos que me conocen saben el esfuerzo que hecho para darles lo mejor de mi, a mis fans siempre les he dicho que cuiden primero de ellos mismos, y debo decir que también hice eso en el ultimo año, no solo soy un idol, sino un ser humano, y como tal puedo soñar, enojarme y sobre todo amar..."

En la sala de uno de los estudios donde YiBo grababa para Idol Dance, tanto el como su asistente veían la transmisión, el sabia perfectamente lo que estaba por hacer y aunque intento detenerlo no lo logro, por lo que se sentía culpable, aunque Xiao Zhan le pidió que no se sintiera así, para el Alfa sería imposible.

"El día que salí del hospital vi todos sus carteles y me di cuenta que su apoyo es uno de los motores de mi vida, yo amo lo que hago, mi carrera, el público, los escenarios, cantar y todo esto..." 

Mostrando una sonrisa, en la pantalla se veían los comentarios de los numerosos fans.

¡Te amamos!  
Gege no nos dejes.

"Pero recientemente encontré una nueva alegría mi vida, él es una persona muy especial para mi y aunque el camino para ganarme su corazón no fue fácil lo logre.."

Al momento de decir eso, Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando todos esos momentos con YiBo, iniciando con esas peleas.  
—Los comentarios cesaron—dijo en voz baja su mánager, pues en la pantalla no había nada, temía que todos se hubieran desconectado, sin embargo, A Jie señaló las vistas y había cerca de 20,000 viéndolo, y aumentando.

"Amo a esa persona, y ahora más porque..."

Coloco lentamente la mano sobre su vientre.

"Nuestra promesa de amor se hizo realidad, estoy esperando un hijo suyo, y es por ello que tomaré un descanso, para cuidar de la vida que llevo en mí..."

Una vez reveló eso, la pantalla estalló en comentarios.

¡BEBÉ!  
¿Qué?  
¡Nos has traicionado!  
¿Quién nos separó de ti?  
Nuestro Gege tendrá un bebé.  
Ya no es nuestro, es de otro.  
Un bebé ♥️ que lindo....kya!!!  
¿Ya se casaron?  
¿Quién es el padre?

El live que era visto por todos ahora prácticamente se había convertido en un escándalo global. Weibo se volvió caos total, la noticia número. Capturas de pantalla cuando revelaba su embarazo, los fans y los que no lo eran comenzaron a buscar el vídeo.

En casa, Yun Qing veía también la transmisión y estaba impactado, por la resolución de Xiao Zhan, aun cuando no le reveló las intenciones de Mu Rong Jie no creía que eso pasaría.  
—Xiao Zhan—suspiro, cuando una sombra apareció sobre su hombro, se trataba de ella—¿Jie?  
—¿Por qué hizo eso?  
—Jie, el...  
La mujer lucía completamente perdida, dejando la sala del hotel donde se hospedaban.  
—¡JIE!—Yun Qing intento ir tras ella, pero no logro alcanzarla. El tenía un mal presentimiento, y rápidamente tomó las llaves de su auto.

El live estaba por finalizar, Xiao Zhan necesitaba decir algo más antes de despedirse.

"No planeamos que esté bebé viniera al mundo justo en estos momentos, y no tenemos planes de boda a corto plazo, pero nuestros corazones lo esperan con ansias e ilusión, nuestras vidas cambiarán, y deseamos poder unir la promesa de amor algún día..."

Entonces...¿Las fotos eran reales?  
Nos mentiste.  
Mentiroso.  
¿Quién es el padre?

"No revelare quien es el padre por ahora, quisiera que respetarán su identidad, es mi deber también proteger a quien amo...Y respeto a las fotografías que circularon, debo disculparme, debí ser más cuidadoso"

El idol inclino su cabeza unos instantes. Y los comentarios que llegaban podía verlos en la pantalla.

¿Es del medio?  
Nos quitaron a nuestro Zhan Ge.  
Proteger, Zhan Ge es genial.  
Yo si quiero saber quién es.  
Debe ser un Alfa Dominante muy apuesto.  
¡Ahhh! Que sea Darren Wang.

"Solo diré que, en 5 meses regresaré y solo con su apoyo podré pisar los escenarios de nuevo para brindarles lo mejor de mi, por el momento dedicaré mi esfuerzo total a mi hijo y mi pareja, gracias por todo...Xiao Zhan fuera"

¿Aun participara en Idol Dance?  
Yo quiero verlo en Idol Dance

El live termino, pero los comentarios seguían llegando, uno tras otro. Wang YiBo tenía una junta con los directivos del programa para presentar el arte creativo para un vídeo que filmarían en dos días y se daría a conocer en el Idol Dance como apertura y demostración de cada coach. Sin embargo, el vio hasta el final del live.  
—Zhan Ge—dijo con una enorme preocupación.  
—Los comentarios no son tan negativos—le comento su asistente.  
—¿En serio? ¿Eso es bueno?  
—Si, la señorita Yang me envió un resumen de los comentarios hasta el momento—le mostró—.Según estos datos no hubo mala recepción, pero aún debemos ver mañana las noticias y la tendencia.

Antes se entrar a la sala, de topo con los otros coach, YiBo saludo.  
—Hey Bro, que cara tienes ¿Paso algo?—Jackson fue el primero en ir con el, arqueando la ceja al verlo.  
—Yo...  
—¿Vieron el live de Xiao Zhan?—pregunto Lay mirando el teléfono. YiBo miro de reojo a su asistente, quien tomó sus cosas y se alejo.  
—Lo veía de camino aquí, es una lastima—suspiro Wallace.  
—Hey ¿Por qué es una lastima?—cuestiono Jackson.  
YiBo seguía callado, más los mayores lo guiaron dentro de la sala, la cual aún estaba vacía, por lo que decidieron charlar al respecto.  
—Le costará regresar al medio, cuando los Omega se casan o dan a conocer una pareja, suelen perder el encanto de su público.  
—¿Qué dijiste?—YiBo se molestó por ese comentario y alzo la voz un poco, Jackson palmeó su espalda.  
—Calma, Bro, Ge tiene experiencia en esto, nos lleva una gran ventaja en el medio, debió ver qué pasaba algo así.  
—Ustedes no conocen a Zh...digo a Xiao Zhan, el es diferente, el es...—YiBo quería decirles que se equivocaban, en especial cuando recordaba las palabras del Omega.

"Amo lo que soy, si quiero volver, tal vez deba ser sincero, mostrarles que mi corazón también está con ellos...quiero creer en el público"

—Eres amigo de Xiao Zhan, ¿cierto?—Lay al ver cómo reaccionó.  
Este se le quedó mirando, y solo asintió.  
—Eso es genial ¿Cómo se conocieron?—Jackson emocionado.  
—Es una larga historia—YiBo se cruzó de brazos mirando a Wallace.  
—Jamás fue mi intención—dijo el mayor, entendiendo la razón de su molestia—.A inicios de mi carrera me tocó ver a muchos Omega dejar el medio para tener una vida familiar, ya que el publico perdía el encanto con ellos, es mas difícil que ser una mujer. No tengo el placer de conocer a Xiao Zhan, y bueno, en eso tienes razón, su carisma y su fama son sin precedentes, espero de corazón que sea la excepción.  
—Ge tiene razón, lo he visto en otros idols, por ejemplo en Corea, vi a idols Omegas ser destruidos por sus fans por enamorarse, pero hubo otros que no, ellos marcaron a sus fans justo en el corazón para que ellos lo apoyaran. Una vez conocí a Xiao Zhan en un concierto del festival de otoño, cante a su lado y déjenme decirles que tiene un aura impresionante, muy cálida, el en serio me cautivo.

YiBo frunció el cejo un poco, de pronto tuvo un poco de celos, Lay le sonreía como si nada.  
—Yo no lo conozco personalmente, pero si diré que es Omega hermoso, por cierto ¿Nos contaras sobre su amistad?—le guiño el ojo Jackson, pero al ver su cara se asustó un poco, dado que ahora sentía celos de esos Alfas que llamaron hermoso a su Omega—.Bo Ge, tienes cara de...  
—No es nada—YiBo giro la silla donde estaba sentado.  
Tanto Wallace, Lay y Jackson se miraron entre si, les era extraño que no dijera nada más.

Los directivos entraron para continuar con la junta final donde presentarían sus ideas, solo que sus caras tenían cierto aire de inquietud.  
—Perdon por la demora, pero como deben saber los jueces ya habían aceptado la participación, y acabamos de recibir una notificación de uno de ellos, el cual decidió rescindir su contrato, lamentamos esto, haremos lo que sea necesario para que todo siga su curso.

Wang YiBo pensó en Xiao Zhan, dado que solo él tenía problemas desde un inicio con ello, solo habiendo aceptado la oferta por su mánager, pero los eventos de ese live debieron cambiarlo todo. No hizo preguntas al respecto, solo continuo con su trabajo, y al finalizar tenía que ir con él.


	37. Capítulo 37 “Una historia de tragedia”

Se programó la filmación del video clip ese fin de semana por lo que había muchas cosas en que trabajar. Mientras salía de la junta, YiBo veía la hora en su reloj, sentía que tenía tiempo de ver a Xiao Zhan antes de ir a sus clases de actuación.  
—Espera, Bo Ge—Jackson y Lay lo alcanzaron, justo detrás, Wallace con una sonrisa.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Estamos pensando en ir a cenar algo, ¿vienes?—le pregunto Lay.  
—La verdad tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpan—YiBo hizo un leve gesto y se despidió de ellos, aunque los tres mayores se quedaron justo ahí observándolo, de cierta manera sentían que ocultaba algo, aunque presentían que no era nada malo, querían conocer más a este misterioso chico nuevo del medio.

Cuando YiBo subió a la camioneta de inmediato se puso en contacto con Xiao Zhan.

Llamada…  
—Hey ¿Cómo estás?—le pregunto preocupado por toda la situación.  
—Bien, no te preocupes por nosotros, pase lo que pase, te tengo a ti y nuestro Rabanito.  
—Eso sin duda—sonrío YiBo—.Quisiera ir a verte ¿Dónde estás?  
—En casa, pero estoy empacando.  
—¿Empacando? ¿A dónde iras?—tomado por sorpresa.  
—Voy a regresar a Chongqing con mis padres, es mejor para mí y el bebé estar allá. Y así no tendrás más problemas, tranquilo que estaremos en contacto siempre.  
—Yo…está bien, si crees que es mejor para ti y el bebé, pero ¿Significa que no estarás en el Idol Dance?  
—Mi manager dijo que recibió una llamada del staff, voy a presentar la renuncia al evento para evitar que ellos tengan problemas, y tú tampoco los tengas.  
—Eso no es justo, Zhan Ge yo quería verte ahí.  
—No debes preocuparte, como dije, voy a proteger a la persona que amo, Bo Di, tú tienes que seguir, que esta situación no te afecte.  
—Zhan Ge.

YiBo bajo en un estacionamiento privado para subir a su motocicleta e ir a ver a Xiao Zhan, se colocó el auricular para seguir hablando, después de despedirse de su asistente.  
—Estaré ahí en una media hora—le dijo, cuando subía la rampa hacia la calle un auto deportivo se atravesó, el freno de inmediato, derrapando de lado, YiBo enfureció.  
—¡Eres un…!—estaba por quejarse con el conductor del auto.  
—¡Bo Di! ¿Qué paso?—le pregunto Xiao Zhan al escuchar un derrape.  
—Un idiota se atravesó—le dijo.  
—¿Estas bien?—Xiao Zhan preocupado del otro lado de la línea.  
—Sí, solo… ¿Yun Qing?—YiBo al darse cuenta que se trataba del corredor.  
—¿Yun Qing?—el Omega escucho atentamente.  
—¿Qué demonios haces?—le reclamo YiBo, dejando que Xiao Zhan escuchara todo en el auricular.  
—Necesito que vengas conmigo, ahora—le dijo Yun Qing muy agitado.  
—¿Qué?  
—Sígueme.  
—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?  
—Es importante—la mirada de Yun Qing demostraba miedo, pero YiBo solo quería ver a su Omega.  
—Olvídalo, tengo cosas que hacer—trato de avanzar.  
—¡¿Quieres saber la verdad de porque Mu Rong Jie te manipula?!—le grito, a lo que YiBo se detuvo en seco, una mirada furtiva al otro corredor hizo que el ambiente se volviera pesado entre ambos, el Alfa Recesivo se daba cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado con la confesión de Xiao Zhan, pero no esperaba que fuese de inmediato.  
—Bo Di, ve con el—le dijo Xiao Zhan por el teléfono.  
—¿Qué? ¿Y si es una trampa?—YiBo hablo en voz baja, solo audible para Xiao Zhan.  
—Ve, no me cuelgues para poder seguirte en GPS y escuchar todo lo que digan.  
—Está bien, si eso quieres Zhan Ge.  
Yun Qing no se había dado cuenta que hablaba con otra persona por teléfono, así que solo avanzo al ver que tenía la atención total del otro.  
—¿Vendrás?—le reitero.  
—Iré—contesto YiBo, acelerando un poco su motocicleta, así fue como Yun Qing regreso a su automóvil y tomo camino.

Wang YiBo seguía el auto de Yun Qing pasando cerca de una hora, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el camino era conocido.  
—Qué raro.  
—¿Qué raro de qué?—pregunto Xiao Zhan por el auricular.  
—Creo que estamos dirigiéndonos al autódromo—le contesto, Xiao Zhan verifico con su GPS y efectivamente el autódromo estaba cerca.

Una media hora más, ya estaba seguro que sería su destino sería ese lugar, pero ¿Por qué ese sitio? YiBo estaba aún más intrigado, pronto de estacionaron. Cuando bajo de la motocicleta noto un auto en el estacionamiento, sino mal recuerda, se trataba de la camioneta de Mu Rong Jie.  
—Zhan Ge, sigues ahí—murmuro.  
—Aquí estoy, y voy en camino.  
—Entiendo, voy a colgarte ahora, tengo que quitarme el casco—le dijo YiBo quien se giró y Yun Qing lo veía desde la entrada.   
El Omega iba en auto conducido por el mismo, acompañando por su asistente.  
—Lao Xiao, ¿está seguro de ir?  
—A Jie, necesito saber que Bo Di estará bien—en la siguiente esquina giro un poco rápido, asustando a la pobre asistente quien se sostuvo del asiento.  
—Lao Xiao, por favor, estamos tres en ese auto.  
—Lo siento—Xiao Zhan sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

Mientras tanto, en el autódromo YiBo veía la hora, su la clase de actuación de cancelarían por esa noche. De reojo observo hacia el taller y las luces estaban apagadas, de pronto saltaron la reja, miles de veces lo había hecho antes cuando olvidaba algo y regresaba a hurtadillas por él, así que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.  
—Yun Qing ¿Por qué estaría aquí?  
—YiBo, sabes que no me agradas para nada—dijo sin miramientos.  
—Ok, eso lo sé—contesto el otro.  
—Pero, jamás pensé en utilizarte para lastimar a otros, puedo ser un idiota muchas veces y hasta un presumido, solo que lo hago porque deseo ser el mejor, se lo prometí a una persona muy importante en mi vida—le relataba mientras caminaban, YiBo guardo silencio para escucharlo—.Jamás creí que al conocerte me lo recordara.  
—¿De quién hablas?  
Yun Qing de detuvo un instante y se dio la vuelta.  
—Mi madre.  
YiBo recordó lo que dijo aquella noche en la cabaña.  
—Tu talento, tu intelecto, me recuerdas todo lo que no pude ser, por ello al menos debía ser el mejor corredor—tras un suspiro volvió a caminar delante—.Y lo que dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Zhan Ge?—YiBo no sabía de ello, pero cuando le dio alcance por fin estaban en la pista, entre los pits una hermosa mujer, había que admitirlo, Mu Rong Jie es una mujer muy atractiva, y en esa noche cuando la luz de la Luna le daba justo en el rostro era como ver a un fantasma encantado. YiBo enmudeció un instante, cuando vio que ella estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían de su mejilla.  
—¡Jie!—la llamo Yun Qing, Mu Rong Jie los vio y al estar en presencia de YiBo ella de inmediato se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a ellos.  
—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?  
—Jie, necesitamos hablar.  
—¡Todo lo arruinaron!—dijo, mirando a YiBo, a punto de darle una bofetada, pero Yun Qing detuvo su mano, para sorpresa del Alfa Recesivo.  
—Jie, por favor.  
—Ahora él nos tiene en sus manos, incluso a ti—aun mirando a YiBo con frustración—.No entiendes lo que hizo ese Omega tuyo, yo…  
—Jie—Yun Qing quería hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella estaba furiosa, no fue hasta que finalmente le dio una bofetada el mismo que logro calmarse, el sonido del golpe fue algo impresionante para YiBo, no esperaba tal acción.

Después de unos minutos que los tres guardaron silencio, ella por fin bajo la cabeza y sorprendentemente se disculpó.  
—Lo siento.  
Wang YiBo quedo atónito, pero después de todo lo que hizo, de amenazar a su Omega y a su cría, no podría perdonarla.  
—Jie creo que deberías cerrar el contrato con el—le dijo Yun Qing tan serio que era imposible pensar que era el mismo sujeto que siempre actúa como un idiota—.YiBo, voy a pedirle a un amigo que sea tu mentor, olvídate de esto. Nosotros manejaremos a ese sujeto.  
—Espera… ¿Qué sujeto? ¿Solo así?—no tenia de la razón, pero tenía que saber la verdad.  
—Nada ganaras con conocer la verdad—le dijo ella, fue entonces que alguien más apareció ante ellos.  
—Podemos ayudarte.  
Su voz era inconfundible para YiBo, se trataba de Xiao Zhan, apareciendo en la noche con una chaqueta, anteojos y gorro.  
—Zhan Ge—aunque sabía que lo estaba siguiendo, no esperaba que apareciera de esa manera.  
—Xiao Zhan—Yun Qing dio un paso al frente como si tratara de explicar, más el Omega se detuvo frente a ella, dejando sin habla a los otros dos Alfas.

Era la primera vez que estaba ante la mujer que amenazó todo lo que ama, pero pese a todo, verla de esa forma solo podía sentir lástima, tanta que realmente quería ayudar de alguna manera.  
—Todo esto tiene que ver con la empresa de tu familia y el accidente de 1999, ¿cierto? Me tome la libertad de investigarte, a Jie uso sus contactos para averiguar más sobre ese accidente en la pista— mientras hablaba, YiBo escuchaba atentamente al mismo tiempo que observaba las reacciones de Mu Rong Jie—.El padre de Yun Qing y tu hermano murieron, las causas fueron el mal diseño del sistema de inyección, es lo que dictamino la organización.  
Cuando menciono eso, las manos y Mu Rong Jie temblaron, el que ese Omega tuviera tal información era increíble ¿En serio solo era un simple Idol? ¿Cómo podía actuar de esa manera?  
—Señorita Mu, si nos dice la verdad tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar en algo—agrego Xiao Zhan.  
—Imposible, llevo más de 15 años tratando de sacar la verdad a la luz, de que mi hermano y Yuan Ge no tuvieron nada que ver, que tuve que llegar a esto—mirando de reojo a YiBo.  
—Usar a YiBo para tener influencia, tenerlo de escudo si algo malo llegase a pasar y proteger a Yun Qing. No, las cosas no funcionan así señorita Mu, como usted fui obligado a proteger a las personas que amo y tome la ventaja—Xiao Zhan muy calmado pese a que su corazón latía muy fuerte.  
—Jie, digámosles—insistió Yun Qing.  
Ella se rodeó con sus brazos por el fresco de la noche, mirando hacia el cielo, pronto les dio la espalda. Las memorias asaltaban su mente entre las cosas buenas del pasado y las trágicas, vislumbrando el inicio de todo, el día que ellos se conocieron.  
—Recuerdo ese día muy bien, cuando conocimos a tu madre y a ti—dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro, refiriéndose a Yun Qing—Mi hermano, Mu Su Shen no quería un puesto en la empresa como todo hijo de un conglomerado, el jamás se sentaría detrás de un escritorio o usaría esos trajes sastres italianos. Él quería montar una motocicleta con más de 300 CV (Caballos) de fuerza, siempre lo dijo, cada que lo veía como se emocionaba ante una máquina como esa, y ese día en que convenció a cierto ingeniero para darle crearle una motocicleta, la mejor, algo totalmente nuevo…

Hace 24 años...

La empresa de la familia Mu se dedica a la venta de combustible y otros químicos para los vehículos automotores y de carreras, es una de las más exclusivas y siempre está a la vanguardia, y como tal, patrocina a un equipo el circuito de carreras de la ARRC, que mejor que ver sus productos en acción, además de representar algunas marcas en otros países.

En la ARRC el equipo que auspiciaban estaba a cargo de uno imponente hombre llamado Jian Tian Yi conocido por su mal carácter, y aunque todos le temían, no había otro como el, al momento de dirigir, por lo que era exigente en su labor, rodeado siempre de los mejores, y uno de ellos era sin duda, un Omega Dominante con talento nato para la mecánica y diseño, llamado Yun ZheYuan, sin embargo, lo que nadie podía creer es que aceptará a un Omega soltero a sus 26 años que ya tenía un niño de 6 y cuyo pasado no mantenía oculto, se decían muchas cosas sobre él, pero jamás le dio importancia y Jian Tian Yi tampoco.

En esa época, el mejor corredor del equipo estaba por jubilarse tras más de 20 años en las carreras. Y Mu Su Shen visito el taller con un solo propósito, entrar al equipo pero, quedó prendado de una motocicleta cuyo diseño estaba plasmado en una pared y el cual era completamente innovador, claro a ojos de un experto.  
—Segundo joven Mu—saludo Jian Tian Yi cuando lo vio admirar el diseño a escala en la pared.  
—Buen día Sr. Jian, ¿esto es?—señalo, siendo observados por todos, dado que esa mesa de trabajo era de ZheYuan.  
—Es un diseño nuevo, todo, desde las válvulas, motor, chasis y especialmente el sistema inyección—explico Jian Tian Yi.  
—Es hermoso, pero ¿Quién hizo tal maravilla?  
Yun ZheYuan llegaba con su hijo de la mano, quien no era otro más que Yun Qing de pequeño.  
—¿Te gustó el postre?  
—Sí, padre—contesto el menor sonriendo mientras comía su helado, cuando se detuvieron, mirando al joven que estaba en su mesa.  
—¡Ge!—una niña entro corriendo y salto a los brazos de Su Shen.  
—¡Oh! La pequeña Jie Mei—la cargo en brazos, pellizcando sus mejillas, fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento quedo impresionado con la belleza de ese Omega.  
—Le presento al ingeniero encargado del diseño, Yun ZheYuan—le dijo Jian Tian Yi.  
—Me dijeron que tú diseñaste, esto—señalo la pared.  
—Sí, lo hice—siendo el centro de atención, el Omega sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba, pero nunca fue de las personas que se sintieran menos, pese a su situación.  
—Me gusta, la quiero.  
—¿Qué es lo que gusta? ¿La motocicleta?—bromeo ZheYuan se echó a reír, su hijo se le quedo mirando y la niña en los brazos de Mu Su Shen observaba al niño de la mano de ese Omega—¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo dársela.  
—¿Por qué?—pregunto de manera arrogante Su Shen.  
—Simplemente porque solo está en papel, no existe aún—contesto ZheYuan, levantando a su hijo para sentarlo en un banco alto a su lado. Dándole la espalda a Su Shen, los presentes murmuraban entre sí por la manera tan despectiva que trataba a una persona tan importante como el joven Mu.  
—Eso no importa, puedo hacerla realidad tengo el dinero, pida lo que necesite, yo quiero ser el primero en tenerla.  
—¡Ja, ja! Joven Mu no es tan fácil, ya que no cualquiera puede montarla.  
—¿Está diciendo que soy cualquiera?  
—Solo digo que solo un corredor puede hacerlo, ¿usted lo es?—ZheYuan le miro de arriba abajo, y Su Shen ahora fue quien se echó a reír.  
—Seré corredor, de hecho, Lao Jian—dirigiéndose al viejo Jian Tian Yi—.Quiero hacer la prueba para el equipo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio?—el anciano riéndose.  
—Ganare mi primer premio con esa motocicleta—mirando todo el tiempo a ZheYuan.  
Desde ese instante, Mu Su Shen se dedicó solo a entrenar y pasar la prueba para volverse el nuevo corredor del equipo, algo que tomo por sorpresa a su familia, de hecho, su hermano mayor se oponía y le dijo claramente que lo echaría si continuara con ello. Mas el talento que tenía para las carreras era sin precedentes y otros equipos podían verlo.

Regresando con Xiao Zhan y YiBo, ambos se miraron entre si al escuchar esa parte de la historia, Yun Qing recordaba a su madre con gran orgullo, pero Mu Rong Ji seguía cabizbaja.  
—Lao Yun y Shen Ge se volvieron cercanos, tardaron un año en hacer realidad los componentes de la nueva motocicleta, en especial el orgullo de Lao Yun, el sofisticado sistema de inyección de bombeo doble…

Primavera 1999…  
—Voy a participar en la ARRC de julio y agosto con tu nuevo diseño, vamos a impresionar a todos, Yun Ge—como solía decirle Su Shen, ya que era mayor por 6 años.  
—Aunque han pasado las regulaciones primarias, y las patentes están pendientes, debemos esperar a la aprobación de la organización, creo que será la próxima vez.  
—Confío en todo lo que construyas, Ge.  
Los dos tenían una plática amena en taller mientras veían a Rong Jie y Yun Qing entretenidos con la televisión y era el pequeño Yun Qing que bailaba imitando un grupo de pop, ambos, como ellos se volvieron inseparables, aunque a veces Yun Qing peleaba con Mu Rong Jie.  
—Tu hermano, aun quiere que dejes esto, ¿cierto?—le pregunto ZheYuan ajustando una tuerca en uno de los motores de una de la motocicletas del equipo, llenándose su cara de grasa.  
—Sí, pero no lo hare, yo no soy de una oficina, sino la pista—le sonreía Su Shen que usando un paño limpio su cara, quedándose un instante mirando aquel rostro mientras lo acariciaba.  
En ese tiempo había despertado en Mu Su Shen ciertos sentimientos por Yun ZheYuan, pero este último disimulaba todo el tiempo por la diferencia entre ambos, alejándose cada que podía.  
—Gracias—le arrebato el paño y continuando con la plática—.Sobre tú hermano.  
—¿Qué tiene el?—suspiro algo molesto Su Shen.  
—Me dijo que le vendiera el sistema de inyección y trabaje para él.  
—¡¿Qué?!—casi salto la silla.  
—Sí, quiere que lo modifique para que sea compatible con su nuevo combustible.  
—¿Puedes hacerlo?—le pregunto Su Shen.  
—Ningún sistema podría ser compatible con esa fórmula, le eche un vistazo a los componentes y es demasiado volátil, incluso con un sensor doble, estaría en riesgo la vida del piloto.  
—Significa que entiendes esto mejor que yo—se burló Su Shen, puesto que todos llamaban genio a ZheYuan y jamás terminaba de sorprenderlo.  
—Descuida, es el futuro de Yun Qing, si logro obtener la patente habrá un sistema mío en cada motor del mundo y mi hijo jamás tendrá que preocuparse por nada en el futuro.  
—Lo sé—Su Shen le sonrío—Mi hermano no cederá fácil, al menos Tian Jian Yi obedece a todo el grupo de Yamaha—sacando una cerveza de la hielera para compartir con su amigo—.Además, que yo no podría hacer nada sin mi excelente mecánico, jamás tuve problemas con mi motocicleta por ti—levanto la botella para brindar.  
—Eso…—Yun ZheYuan sonrío ante sus comentarios, tomando un gran trago de cerveza.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Seguirás evadiéndome?—le pregunto Su Shen, quien rápidamente se acercó a su rostro, logrando que se sonrojara.  
—Su Shen, no hagas esto…—de pronto su cara se volvió muy seria, miro a su hijo que estaba con Mu Rong Jie, de nuevo peleando—.Su Shen, necesito pedirte algo.  
—Claro, dime, lo que sea Yun Ge.  
—Solo trátame como tu mecánico.  
—Pero no quiero hacerlo, me gustas mucho, Ge.  
ZheYuan negó con un gesto, y con solo ver su rostro dejo la bebida a un lado y pudo sentir su corazón hundirse.  
—Soy un Omega soltero con un hijo—le dijo en voz baja—.Yun Qing ni siquiera conoce a su padre, bueno, ni yo sé quién es.  
—¿Qué? ¿Y crees que eso me importa?—reclamo Su Shen.  
—Si—levanto la mano para que lo dejara hablar—.Solo quiero pensar en mi hijo, solo eso.  
—Yun Ge—Su Shen se levantó y sorpresivamente lo abrazo.  
—Eres solo mi pequeño Didi—acaricio sus cabellos—.Por favor.  
—¿Es por mi familia? Eso no me importa, con las carreras, contigo y Yun Qing, te juro que yo—Su Shen esperando no ser rechazado de nuevo.  
—Su Shen, yo—ZheYuan lucia tan resignado a su destino, en cambio Su Shen no quería rendirse.  
—Si este año gano la ARRC ¿Aceptaras? ¿Me darás una oportunidad?—mientras le sonreía, acaricio su mejilla.  
—No lo sé, debo pensar en mi hijo—el Omega cuyo miedo parecía ir más allá de su corazón, sino del futuro para su hijo.  
Su plática llamo la atención de los dos menores, Rong Ji y Yun Qing se acercaron a ellos.  
—Gege ¿Por qué lloras?—le dijo con un puchero.  
—Jie Mei, no es nada, es que Yun Ge me rechazo—le contesto, mirando de reojo a ZheYuan.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué rechazaste a mi Gege? Él es muy apuesto y rico.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja! Rong Jie, es una broma de tu Gege—ZheYuan acaricio su cabello, por otra parte, Yun Qing abrazo a su madre.  
—Yo no quiero un padre, solo tengo uno, ¿verdad? Y cuando sea grande seré un gran corredor, tan famoso que también hare dramas y cantare en un escenario—dijo el menor—.Así yo solo podre cuidarte.  
—Sí, claro, pero te falta talento—se burló Rong Jie.  
—¡No!—reclamo el niño mostrándole la lengua.  
—Niños—ZheYuan los estrecho a ambos, mientras que de lejos Su Shen los veía, no se darían por vencido por su amor.  
—¡Ja, ja! El pequeño Qing'er será lo que desea, ¿cierto, Shen Di?—le guiño el ojo el Omega.

En el presente, Mu Rong Jie miro a Yun Qing, recordando los buenos tiempos. YiBo y Xiao Zhan por alguna razón se sentía identificados con ellos, ambos se llevaban 6 años, uno era un talento nato en la mecánica y el otro en las carreras, mejores amigos al principio, pero el destino les deparo un cruel final.  
—El accidente ¿Qué lo ocasiono realmente?—pregunto Xiao Zhan con cierto tacto.  
—Eso—Yun Qing suspiro, pasando la mirada hacia Mu Rong Jie.  
—Dos meses antes de la ARRC, recuerdo que vi a mis hermanos discutir en el despacho, la empresa estaba pasando por un difícil momento, en aquella época los precios de los combustibles estaban cayendo y las nuevas fórmulas en las que mi hermano mayor trabajaba no estaban siendo aprobadas—hablo Mu Rong Jie.

Hace 21 años…  
—Su Shen ese Omega tiene la clave para que la empresa sobreviva, vi ese diseño, estoy seguro que si trabajara para mi podría usarlo para distribuir el nuevo combustible. Le pagare lo que sea.  
—¿Omega? Su nombre es Yun ZheYuan—dijo en tono molesto Su Shen, quien siempre discutía con su hermano mayor cada que hablaban sobre él, dado que conocía sus sentimientos—¿Y porque tendría que ayudarte? Es más, nunca lo dejare—ocultando que estaba enfermo.  
—Su nuevo sistema de inyección, nuestros ingenieros vieron su diseño, dicen que tolerara las altas temperaturas del combustible nuevo, así que podemos venderlo.  
—El jamás te dará su diseño—le dio la espalda Su Shen para irse, pero Mu Zhang tomo su brazo fuertemente.  
—Le pagare lo que sea.  
—¡Suéltame!—Mu Su Shen tiro de su brazo para zafarse y le miro a los ojos, furioso para decirle.  
—No, lo quieres cubrir tu error con nuestro padre.  
—¡Su Shen!  
—¡Zhang!  
—¿Hermanos?—Mu Rong Jie entro al despacho tras haberlos escuchado gritarse, los dos se miraron entre sí, y fue Su Shen que le sonrío a su hermana menor.  
—No pasa nada, vamos—abrazándola, no sin antes escuchar cuando Mu Zhang le dijo.  
—Ese Omega no tendrá nada si no acepta mi oferta—lo amenazo.

La mirada de Mu Rong Jie al recordar todo eso se volvió más sombría, cuando levanto la vista a los presentes, respiro hondo.  
—Solo era una niña…si tan solo—ella respiro hondo para evitar llorar frente a ellos.  
—Entonces tu hermano mayor quería el nuevo sistema de inyección para probar el combustible que estaba creando—comento Xiao Zhan reuniendo los puntos en su cabeza, Wang YiBo aún estaba pensando de lo que hablaban en especial cuando menciono el nuevo sistema de inyección.  
—Si—asintió Mu Rong Jie—.Pero si lo hubiese vendido a Zhang Ge sus ganancias ahora no sería nada, en cambio si el sistema salía a la luz, aun ahora tendría millones, puesto que era algo revolucionario que incluso hoy en día nadie logrado imitar.  
—Eso es impresionante—murmuro YiBo queriendo echar un vistazo.  
—Pero ¿Qué salió mal?—Xiao Zhan al recordar el accidente.  
—Lo usaron, ¿cierto? Ese combustible—agrego YiBo.  
Mu Rong Jie asintió, fue entonces que Yun Qing hablo en su lugar.  
—Un mes antes a la carrera, regresamos al taller para traer mi mochila de la escuela que olvide, yo conocía bien el lugar así que fui quien corrió por ella, fue cuando vi a unos hombres salir de los pits del equipo de papá, en esa época no sabía nada, así que cuando regrese al auto donde mi padre me esperaba solo le dije que había gente aun trabajando, el no dijo nada, solo me pidió subirme al auto y ya, ¿o eso creí? Porque el día siguiente llamaron a la policía pues alguien había entrado a robar, aunque todo seguía ahí.

1999 carrera de la ARRC julio 13…

El público estaba emocionado en la primera etapa de la carrera, el público estaba tras las vallas animando a su corredor favorito, Mu Su Shen inicio con un buen tiempo, todos tenían la fe en el nuevo integrante del equipo y en especial al ser hijo de la familia Mu.  
—¿Por qué Yun Ge no está aquí?—Su Shen colocándose el traje mientras la motocicleta era bajada del remolque, traída directamente de la base del equipo.  
—No se—Jian Tian Yi mirando su reloj.

Los dos niños, Rong Jie y Yun Qing estaban observando tras las vallas, gritando emocionados pero entre todo ese público y staff de la carrera, Rong Jie logro ver a su hermano mayor al otro lado hablando con ZheYuan.  
—Mi Da Ge—señalo la chica.  
—¿Ese es mi padre?—Yun Qing agito su mano para llamar su atención, solo podían verlo a los lejos. Tras el banderín de inicio todas las motocicletas comenzaron a acelerar y así, las personas del público empezó a animar, pero algo sucedía con una de las motocicletas, y esa era la de Su Shen, fue así que ante los ojos del mundo, se detuvo y cuando el corredor intento recobrar la pista de nuevo una gran explosión, seguida de una llamarada que envolvió la tragedia del mundo de las carreras. Tanto el piloto como el mecánico que intentaba salvarlo murieron, pero lo más devastador fue que sucedió ante los ojos de las personas que más amaron.  
—¡Ge!  
—¡Mamá!  
Dos niños de 8 y 12 años presenciaron algo que jamás olvidarían.

A Xiao Zhan le vino las imágenes del video, como Yun ZheYuan salto la valla para detener a Mu Su Shen y luego la explosión, pudo sentir su pecho doler, mirando a YiBo a su lado.  
—Al final y tras las averiguaciones se determinó que el nuevo sistema de inyección de mi padre fue quien provoco la explosión, que según instalo ilegalmente antes de la carrera, pero eso nunca paso, eso—el puño del Yun Qing se apretaba cada vez más, YiBo lo noto de inmediato.  
—Explosión—volvió a murmurar YiBo, le veía recordando una cosa, aquel diseño que vio con He laoshi.  
—Si no fue eso, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—Alguien instalo un sistema de inyección en la motocicleta de Shen Ge copiando el de mi padre—confeso Yun Qing.  
—Eso es imposible, es contra toda regulación de la organización—agrego YiBo, entendiendo la furia de Yun Qing.  
Mu Rong Jie tomo la mano de Yun Qing, era como ver a dos hermanos, uno al lado del otro, fue cuando ella, revelo.  
—Cuando tenía 20 años de edad regresaba de la universidad para el año nuevo y escuche a mi padre discutiendo con mi hermano, y…

Hace 15 años…  
El segundo año de universidad para la señorita de la familia Mu estaba contenta de regresar a casa, y siempre su primera parada era visitar el memorial de su hermano, tras la tragedia paso cerca de 5 años de terapia para superar su muerte y en ese tiempo perdió el contacto con Yun Qing ya que fue a una casa hogar, por más que intento que su familia lo adoptara, ellos jamás accedieron.

Esa noche al ir a saludar a su padre y hermano los encontró discutiendo, estaba por tocar a la puerta del despacho cuando escucho algo realmente terrible.  
—El mayor error de tu vida no fue casi destruir la compañía, sino fue matar a tu hermano.  
—Fue un accidente maldita sea, padre, jamás lo olvidaras.   
—¿En serio? ¿Un accidente? Robaste los planos de ese sistema de inyección e hiciste que nuestros ingenieros lo rediseñaran para soportar tu nuevo combustible, solo mira como termino.  
—Tenía que probarlo, se nos acababa el tiempo.  
—¿Y qué lograste? El combustible fallo, perdimos millones, de no ser porque…  
—Porque culpamos a Su Shen de ello y desviamos la atención del público hacia él, jamás lo hubiésemos superado, si alguien se enterara de la verdad, padre, tu y yo estaríamos acabados.  
—Pues ese estúpido Omega casi lo hace, me alegra que muriera en esa explosión también o los planos que tenia de prueba nos hubiesen acabado.  
—Solo eran amenazas sin sentido, padre.   
—Pues esa vez en el palco cuando entro gritándote en el día de la carrera, no se escuchaba como amenaza sin sentido, ¿no es así?  
—Nadie le creería.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, ambos mayores se giraron para ver a Mu Rong Jie parada ahí.  
—Ustedes culparon a Shen Ge y Yun Ge de eso, ¿los usaron?—ella no podía creer lo que decían.  
—Meimei será mejor que vayas a tu habitación—le sonrío Mu Zhang, pero cuando intento tocarla, ella se alejó, mirándolos con tal repulsión.  
—No, eso no es cierto, no provocaron ese accidente, Zhang Ge…  
—Solo eres una niña, tu nunca…  
—¡Calla!—se cubrió los oídos—.Voy a denunciarlos, voy a…—intento irse, pero su padre tomo su brazo y tiro tan fuerte que la sacudió.  
—No vas a destruir nuestra familia, el legado en que tanto hemos trabajado.  
—Pues dejare de ser tu familia—forcejeo hasta que logro soltarse, ella se sentía tan decepcionada y frustrada—.Yun Qing ha pasado por mucho, yo fui a terapia por años ¿Cómo pudiste?—le dijo, mirando a Mu Zhang, pero el simplemente se rio y dijo.  
—¡Ja, ja! ¿Alguien te creerá? Si te vas ya no podrás volver, solo eres una Beta, sin este apellido no eres nadie.  
—Buscare la manera, conseguiré pruebas.  
—Las únicas pruebas ya no existen.  
—¿Qué?  
—Sí, las únicas pruebas serían los planos que nosotros alteramos, pero los destruí, hasta la última copia. Y aunque ese Omega tuviera una más, jamás se encontró, se lo llevo a la tumba.  
—¡Tu!—ella estaba tan furiosa que le dio una bofetada, misma que su hermano le regreso.

Esa misma noche, Mu Rong Jie dejo la casa de su familia, la universidad y fue en búsqueda de la única persona que le creería, encontrándolo peleándose en las calles con unos chicos, un Yun Qing en sus días de adolescente.

El final de la historia era tan abrumadora que ni Xiao Zhan, ni Wang YiBo podrían creerlo, fue entonces que ella dijo.  
—He gastado mi vida para hacerme del poder por mi propia mano, pero he llegado al punto final, en que ya no puedo jugar contra mi hermano, por eso deseaba usarte—miro a YiBo—.El poder de los idols es más grande de lo que puedas imaginar, manipular a las masas, hacer caer a mi hermano en su trampa, pero ya no es posible. Dices que quieres ayudar, es simplemente imposible ahora, mi hermano sabe de ti y YiBo, él podría usarlo contra nosotros en cualquier momento.  
—¿Cómo es que lo sabe?—reclamo YiBo.  
—Vi al paparazzi que te seguía con Mu Zhang, entregándole una memoria.  
—Esa rata jugo en mi contra—Mu Rong Jie completamente derrotada.  
Xiao Zhan empezaba a entender la frustración que ella tenía en esos momentos, pero no podía dejarse vencer y menos por un hombre que había manipulado a tantos y usado a su propio hermano para su beneficio.  
—¡Ese hijo de perra!—alzo la voz YiBo, sorprendiendo a Mu Rong Jie y Yun Qing—.Zhang Ge.  
—Sí, te entiendo Bo Di. Ese hombre no puede ganar, debemos hacer algo.  
—Que no entienden, el gano, no es posible, si movemos un dedo toda su carrera se echara a perder, la de Yun Qing y la mía—aclaro ella.  
—Sí, lo sé, pero aun así, no puedo dejar que en el mundo sigan personas así, no cuando pienso traer a mi hijo a el—Xiao Zhan no solo pensaba en ello, sino que imagino también que sucedería si alguien intentara lastimar a YiBo en una carrera de esa manera, inconcebible, si para YiBo era importante el circuito, debía estar seguro en el—.Esos planos.  
—Intente conseguirlos, por todos los medios, pero no. Pensé que alguien más de la empresa podría tenerlos, y solo había una persona que tendría acceso a ellos.  
—¿Quién?—pregunto YiBo.  
—Jian Tian Yi, dado que fue una de las personas más cercanas a Yun Ge, solo el, pero poco después del accidente desapareció, hace 8 años supe de su muerte—comento Mu Rong Jie.  
—¿Alguien cercano a él? Debió tener amigos, no lo sé.  
—Jie investigo a sus amigos y no tuvo familia—suspiro Yun Qing.

Entre la discusión YiBo volvió a tener esa sensación, y dijo al azar.  
—Las empresas Mu…M.U.E—deletreo en voz alta.  
—Así es—contesto Mu Rong Jie.  
—Bo Di, ¿pasa algo?—Xiao Zhan al ver su rostro.  
—Sí, espera, ese hombre ¿conocía a He laoshi?—pregunto.  
Mu Rong Jie se quedó pensando.  
—Jian Tian Yi fue amigo del padre de He laoshi, solo se eso, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver? Él no tenía los planos.  
—Porque hace poco vi en su computadora un diseño con las siglas M.U.E. en él, me dijo que tenía años sin poder averiguar lo que estaba mal.  
—Imposible, él no podría tener algo así, a menos—como un rayo de esperanza Mu Rong Jie necesitaba saber si lo que YiBo decía era verdad.  
—Bo Di, ¿estás seguro?  
—Muy seguro, Zhan Ge—asintió el Alfa.

Una tragedia llena de dolor, traición y angustia, la ambición de un hombre que había estado sumida en la obscuridad total por tantos años por fin daba indicios de ser curada, al menos para las partes que sufrieron en silencio en la impotencia total.


	38. Capítulo 38 “Serás padre”

El video de la coreografía del baile de todos los coach en el “Idol Dance” fueron vistos por todos los fanáticos de estos, pero el que más impresiono y no solo a sus fans fue precisamente el video del equipo “Pantera” hecho por Wang YiBo, sus maniobras colgado de cables en vertical, desafiando la gravedad y su increíble desempeño, solo hizo que más fanáticos lo siguieran y estuvieran hablando de él.

Videollamada…  
—¿Lo viste?  
—Claro que lo vi, Bo Di, eso fue en definitivo algo muy genial—levanto el pulgar Xiao Zhan ante la pantalla de su móvil. La sonrisa y felicidad de Wang YiBo se podían ver en su rostro cuando fue alabado así por su pareja.  
—Fue divertido hacer el video, la filmación, el equipo, mis hermanos de Day Day me ayudaron mucho.  
—Puedo imaginarlo, me alegro de que te lleves bien con ellos, ¿Qué tal con los otros coach?  
—Ellos…mmmm.  
—¿Qué es?—Xiao Zhan al ver su cara.  
—Nada, ellos no son malos—contesto recordando como se expresaron de su Omega y los celos de por medio. No podía decirles que eran algo más que amigos, así que debía soportar si se convertía en parte de la conversación—¿Cómo está el bebé? Con todo, no sé si podre estar en tu próxima revisión.  
—.Tu carrera va muy bien, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien, si tu estas bien.  
—Pero, Zhan Ge, yo quiero estar ahí cuando descubramos si es niño o niña.  
—Oh, ¿hablas de eso? Sera dentro de 4 semanas ¡Ja, ja! Debo confesar que no quiero saberlo—le dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Cómo es eso posible? Zhan Ge.  
—Bo Di, lo único que deseo es un bebé sano, el primer genero no es importante.  
—Pero…—se podía ver la decepción en el rostro de YiBo—.Yo si quiero saber.  
En ese momento, entrando a la conversación la madre de YiBo apareció detrás.  
—Hola hijo.  
—¿Mamá que haces ahí?—sorprendido YiBo.  
—Olvide decirte, mi madre la invito a quedarse para conocer la ciudad y bueno, pasar tiempo con nosotros—señalo hacia abajo, apuntando hacia su vientre, el cual curiosamente no dejaba que se mostrara en la cámara.  
—Si, hijo, hable con tu padre y me dijo que podía venir un par de semanas.  
—Mamá debiste decirme.  
—Lo siento, pero ya que no puedes estar con tu Omega todo el tiempo, necesita cuidados.  
Eso le dolió a YiBo, en serio quería estar cerca de Xiao Zhan, pero con todo y su carrera debía permanecer en Beijing y dentro de poco iría a los entrenamientos.  
—Y mamá ¿Qué decías sobre el primer genero del bebé?  
—Eso, la mamá de Zhan Zhan y yo, si queremos saber, por lo que preguntaremos en privado al doctor, si quieres podemos compartirlo contigo.  
—La fecha de la cita es el día de la final del Idol Dance—agrego Xiao Zhan.  
—Si, la asistente de Zhan Zhan nos dijo una manera para hacértelo saber, ya lo veras—agrego su madre.  
—Me dan un poco de miedo, ¿tú que crees Bo Di?  
—Mmm…no me parece mal, creo—YiBo no muy seguro de lo que las mujeres planeaban.  
—Bueno, por el momento solo concéntrate en el Idol Dance, supe que habrá muchas sorpresas—Xiao Zhan miro de reojo a las dos mujeres que, tras esa mirada, simplemente los dejaron solos de nuevo.  
—Eso dijeron, los productores aún no han dicho nada concreto y Fan Xing está esforzándose.  
—Es cierto, ¿Cómo van ellos?—pregunto Xiao Zhan refiriéndose a la relación se Yu Bin con el Omega.  
—Supongo que bien.  
—¿Supones?  
—La otra noche Fan Xing estaba en medio de una práctica cuando comenzó a llorar, los otros bailarines pensaron que estaba siendo regañado por mí, de hecho, me miraron feo, pero cuando hable con él en privado me dijo que Yu Bin tenía dos días sin ir a dormir.  
—¿Le explicaste la razón?  
—Si, pero sigue molesto porque está ayudando a esa mujer.  
—Bueno, eso lo entiendo, y ¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Yun Qing te ha dicho algo?  
—Eso…—YiBo suspiro pues las cosas estaban cambiando drásticamente para ellos en esas semanas, Xiao Zhan revivió de nuevo lo que paso tras esa noche.

Dos semanas atrás…  
Cuando He laoshi llego al taller muy temprano esa mañana no se esperaba tal recibimiento, de hecho, pasaron la noche entera esperándolo.  
—¿YiBo? ¿Yun Qing? ¿Señorita Mu?—muy sorprendido de verlo a las 6 de la mañana, Xiao Zhan también estaba con ellos, más el mayor solo le saludo con un gesto de su cabeza.  
—He laoshi tenemos que pedirte algo importante—le dijo YiBo.  
—Si, entiendo, pero—el líder del taller y ex corredor dejo su café de lado y abrió las puertas, el grupo fue directamente a su oficina—.Chicos, no sé qué planean, pero no se en que puedo ayudarles.  
—Laoshi, el otro día me mostro unos diseños, dijo que no había encontrado el error y señale el sensor de oxígeno, ¿los recuerda?—YiBo colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, un poco emocionado, a lo que Xiao Zhan toco su hombro.  
—Bo Di, calma.  
El mayor se les quedo mirando, en especial a Mu Rong Jie, quien lucía algo retraída a diferencia de Yun Qing que estaba esperando ver los planos del diseño tanto como YiBo.  
—Miren, no sé de qué hablan, pero necesito que me expliquen todo esto—dijo el hombre acomodándose en su silla.  
—¡He laoshi!—YiBo se alteró un poco.  
—YiBo, entiendo, los tengo aquí en mi computadora, pero no se los mostrare si no me dicen ¿De dónde vinieron? ¿Y para que los quieren?—al decir eso, miraba fijamente a Mu Rong Jie, la mujer se dio cuenta de eso y tras un suspiro, dio un paso al frente.  
—Lo sabe, ¿cierto?—pregunto a líder del taller.  
—Lo sé—admitió He laoshi.  
—Espere ¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?—YiBo sin entender.  
—Jie ¿Qué significa?—Yun Qing tan alterado como YiBo.  
Xiao Zhan por su parte permaneció en silencio, solo sosteniendo el brazo de su Alfa. Mu Rong Jie se abrió paso y se sentó en la silla frente a el mayor.  
—¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?  
—¿Qué? ¡Jie!—Yun Qing desesperado, pero ella solo le dedico una mirada, calmándolo enseguida.  
He laoshi por su parte se recargo hacia atrás y la miro detenidamente.  
—Mi padre un día llego muy triste, me dijo que su mejor amigo había fallecido, cuando le pregunte quien era, fue que me entere que se trataba del Lao Jian, él fue quien me entreno personalmente desde adolescente en las carreras, me regalo de hecho mi primera motocicleta. Y fue quien se opuso a la acusación del accidente de 1999 donde murió tu hermano y tu madre—miro a Yun Qing también—.En aquella época yo corrí en esa carrera, la gane pese a lo sucedido, pero lo recuerdo bien. Las noticias el día siguiente cuando la organización declaro que Yun ZheYuan había alterado la motocicleta con un diseño aún pendiente de aprobación para su uso en competencia, les juro que estaba sorprendido. Pero, el viejo Jian trato de apelar a la decisión de la organización de acusarlo y condenar su nombre incautando todos sus diseños para que jamás vieran la luz.

Xiao Zhan escucho eso y realmente no podía creer como el destino se ensaño con ellos, era demasiado triste.  
—Pero, si Lao Jian tenía los diseños alterados de la empresa ¿Por qué no los mostro? Eso serían las pruebas—comento Yun Qing.  
—Porque no sabía que eran—agrego He laoshi.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?—Mu Rong Jie.  
—Cuando la organización incauto todo, el viejo Jian guardo lo que ZheYuan tenía consigo el día del accidente en un disco, pensando dárselo a Yun Qing cuando fuese el momento, pero un mes después de eso, desapareció. Y no supimos nada de él hasta unos meses antes de su muerte, según mi padre su enfermedad era terminal y solo le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida.  
—¿Sera que las empresas Mu estaban tras el?—comento Xiao Zhan, pensando en el hermano y padre de Mu Rong Jie—.Si es así, Jian Tian Yi se ocultó todo este tiempo y tal vez cuando supo de su enfermedad decidió pasarle los diseños a su amigo antes de morir, lo que significa…—Xiao Zhan interpreto la escena perfectamente.  
—Correcto—asintió He laoshi—.Mi padre tomo las pertenencias que le dejo el viejo Jian, y luego me las dio a mi cuando se dio cuenta que eran diseños, y—el mayor abrió en su pantalla los diseños, colocando en dos pantallas diferentes—¿Ven la diferencia?  
Xiao Zhan, Mu Rong Jie y Yun Qing negaron con un gesto, pero YiBo los observo con más detenimiento.  
—Lucen iguales, pero aquí está la diferencia, este el dibujo que vi la otra vez, este sensor de oxígeno está mal ubicado, tal vez si ellos querían usar ese combustible que se quemaba más rápido, creyeron que si agregaban un sensor de oxígeno en la tubería dejaría que el aire saliera más rápido y evitaría que se acumulara, pero fue todo lo contrario, se obstruyo y luego…estallo—explico YiBo.  
—¿Eres humano?—Xiao Zhan sorprendido por su rápida deducción.  
—Correcto, después de que lo señalaste, me di cuenta que este diseño aunque es idéntico al de ZheYuan, solo ese pequeño error manifestó el cambio, era difícil para un experto verlo, pero YiBo tiene buen ojo, por ello te reclute—asintió He laoshi—.Señorita Mu, Yun Qing, la verdad no sabía lo que tenía hasta que pudo analizar esto, lo lamento—el hombre se levantó e hizo una reverencia—.Yo también llegue a creer que tu madre lo hizo, por eso debía estar seguro, Yun Qing, lo siento tanto.

Después de eso, He laoshi le entrego el disco original de los documentos a Mu Rong Jie.  
—¿Qué harás al respecto?—le pregunto.  
—Voy a llevarlos a juicio—contesto ella.  
—Pero a estas alturas la prescripción del crimen esta por vencer—comento He laoshi.  
—¿Prescripción del crimen?—pregunto Wang YiBo.  
—Es el plazo máximo que puede perseguirse un delito de cierta índole, en este caso puede ser de 20 años—explico Xiao Zhan, esta vez YiBo se le quedo mirando.  
—¡Wou! Zhan Ge es increíble.  
—Pero en este caso—Xiao Zhan solo sonriendo un poco a YiBo paso con Mu Rong Jie—.Puede que no logres acusarlos de asesinato imprudencial.  
—Puede ser que haya sido más de 20 años, pero aunque no pueda acusarlos de asesinato, puedo destruir la empresa con el delito de robo corporativo y fraude, su reputación será el dolor más grande al verlo caer, aunque eso pueda tardar mucho, lo hare, luchare por ello y con las pruebas, estoy segura que conseguiré algo—mirando a YiBo y Xiao Zhan—.Sin embargo, lamento lo que les hice, y más porque mi hermano tiene mucha información de ustedes, por ese hombre que contrate y trabajaba también para él, yo buscare la manera de detenerlo. Si debo pagar por lo que provoque, estoy dispuesta a recibir mi castigo, pueden demandarme, no opondré contra ustedes, pero les suplico que sea solo después de acabar con la empresa de mi familia y regresar la inocencia a Yun Ge y mi hermano.  
—Yo estaré a tu lado—Yun Qing preocupado.  
—No, lo hare yo. Primero, voy a renunciar a la presidencia de Yamaha en China.  
—¿Qué?—los presentes se impactaron mucho, He laoshi volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.  
—¿Estas segura de ello?—le pregunto a la Beta.  
—Estas demente, es un puesto que…—YiBo fue quien más sorprendido se veía.  
—Si no lo hago, mi hermano podria usarlos en mi contra, si dejo Yamaha y hago un juicio civil contra el—explicaba ante todos su resolución—.Aunque se lleve más tiempo, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacer que paguen lo que hicieron de alguna manera u otra. No me importa las consecuencias de ello—sonrío ella con los ojos llorosos.  
—Yo también renunciare, te acompañare—le dijo Yun Qing.  
—No, quiero que te quedes, no pondrás un solo dedo en este asunto, eres un corredor, debes estar en la pista, se lo debes a tu madre—le sonrío ella, acariciando su mejilla—.Deja esto a tu hermana mayor.

Xiao Zhan los observaba y a pesar del resentimiento que llego a sentir por esa mujer, entendía la desesperación en la que debió caer al luchar sola contra su propia familia y esa corporación tan grande, pensando en si el haría lo mismo, a quien engañaba, él ya lo había hecho, al echarse el mundo del espectáculo a cuestas por la persona que ama con la esperanza de poder volver.

Después de despedirse, ella aseguro que haría lo posible por protegerlos a todos, incluyendo a Wang YiBo. Los dos idols se quedaron en el taller, He laoshi los felicito por su hijo y realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien en el futuro para todos.

Regresando al presente, Yu Bin y Fan Xing escucharon la historia, pero el Alfa decidió ayudar, ya que tenía conocidos entre los medio de noticias y quería hacer pagar a ese paparazzi por lo que hizo a YiBo y Xiao Zhan, aunque eso le quitaba tiempo para estar con su novio.  
—Espero que todo salga bien con Yu Bin—dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—Es un tipo muy decidido, me dijo que no quería que Fan Xing o algún otro Idol se topara con basura como esa.

4 semanas después…

La final del Idol Dance se llevaría a cabo esa noche a cabo, Fan Xing había hecho un gran esfuerzo y sus votaciones estaban en segundo lugar hasta el momento, en su última presentación tendría que seguir la coreografía de su coach y cantar al mismo tiempo, los bailarines que YiBo eligió para él, sorprendieron a todos y, de hecho, logro que fuese cotizados por los otros coach.  
—¿Cómo te sientes?—YiBo visitando a Fan Xing en el camerino, el chico estaba aún más nervioso.  
—Siento que voy a vomitar.  
—Oh, no se te ocurra hacer eso en el escenario—le dijo YiBo, tomando un bote de basura cerca para él, Fan Xing se rio por ello y lo empujo—.Has hecho un gran trabajo, pocos logran hacer esto en solo un mes y medio, los otros idols que participaron son muy buenos, pero tú eras el único Omega y sobresaliste enormemente, ¿entiendes eso?  
—Tu eres la razón de que lograra tanto, me hiciste bailar día y noche, casi colapsas una vez por el cansancio para enseñarme una coreografía, Bo Ge, eres increíble, ahora sé porque Sr. Xiao Zhan está a tu lado.  
—Simplemente soy genial—levanto el puño hacia Fan Xing, el menor lo choco con el suyo, riendo juntos.  
—Lo somos.  
—Si, lo somos. Ganes o pierdas, debes quedarte con lo que has aprendido—le dijo YiBo, a lo que Fan Xing lo abrazo, en ese instante Yu Bin entro al camerino.  
—Hey, hey ¿Quieren que me ponga celoso o qué?—se quejó.  
—¡Bin Ge!—se alegró Fan Xing de verlo.  
—Idiota—YiBo se levantó y paso a su lado, pero fue retenido por el otro Alfa, susurrándole algo al oído, este asintió y dejo la sala.

Esa tarde Xiao Zhan estaba en camino a su visita con el médico, viajando a Beijing para ello, su asistente lo acompañaba, mientras viajaba veía las noticias en su Weibo, un video.  
“El día de ayer se dio a conocer la demanda puesta por la ex presidenta del grupo Yamaha, Mu Rong Jie contra la empresa de su familia, el mundo financiero se conmociona con tal noticia, dado que el consorcio multinacional tiene una gran trayectoria en el mundo de los combustibles, por lo que muchos creen que esto podria ser el caso del siglo.

La ex presidente del grupo Yamaha, quien recién había tomado el cargo anuncio su renuncia debido a no querer involucrar a la empresa en una situación de carácter personal, aunque muchos dicen que esto puede ser más que eso. Toda esta historia se remonta a un incidente en 1999 donde murieron el piloto y mecánico en una carrera, aquel entonces se dio a conocer que esto fue culpa del mecánico que uso un sistema aun no aprobado para las carreras, pero la señorita Mu alega que esto no fue obra de Yun ZheYuan, el mecánico de esa época para el equipo y quien se le acuso, además también madre Omega de Yun Qing, el corredor profesional de Yamaha.

Esperemos que este caso siga adelante y veremos más información, les hablo Jun Xian de China News”

Tal como dijo Mu Rong Jie, el juicio podria ser más largo de lo esperado y seria todo un evento, el valor de ella para enfrentarse a su propia familia, era de admirar.  
—Ya llegamos—su asistente al ver por la ventanilla el aeropuerto.

Los dos bajaron del avión hacia la salida de pasajeros, mientras muchos de ellos se le quedaban viendo, pero, lo peor fue cuando un gran grupo de fans lo esperaban, tomando fotos y videos.  
—¡Xiao Zhan!   
El solo les dedico una mirada y pequeña sonrisa, conforme ocultaba su vientre ya un poco más grande bajo una camisa larga.  
—¡Te ves tan lindo embarazado!  
—¡Nosotros te apoyamos!

Para cuando subió a la camioneta, su asistente había recogido todos los obsequios de sus fans, dándoselos.  
—Esto es…  
Entre los regalos había muchas cosas para bebes, zapatos tejidos, peluches de conejitos vestidos de bebé, además de otras cosas.

La camioneta fue directamente al hospital, y la enfermera lo recibió en el ascensor como siempre, solo que esta vez, ella le informo algo que no esperaba.  
—¿Se fue a un simposio?   
—Si, el día de hoy lo atenderá una de sus alumnas—le sonrío la enfermera.  
—Espere—Xiao Zhan se detuvo en seco—¿Una mujer?  
—Así es.  
—Pero…—no había terminado de decir nada cuando la puerta se abrió y en el mismo consultorio de su médico, ahora estaba una joven mujer con una sonrisa muy grande, ella se levantó para saludarlo.  
—Oh, bienvenido, soy la Doctora Chen Lua mucho gusto.  
—Ah, sí, mucho gusto—el estrecho la mano con ella. La mujer era muy bajita de hecho, pero tenía una gran sonrisa, aunque eso no le dejaba estar tranquilo a Xiao Zhan de ser revisado por una mujer.  
—Bien, tengo todo el expediente que mi Guan laoshi dejo, así que pasemos directo, por favor—ella señalo la habitación de al lado para cambiarse la ropa.

Al dejar la habitación, la enfermera lo llevo hasta una sala pequeña, en el centro estaba una camilla y en la base unos estribos.  
—Por favor, recuéstese y suba los pies—le indico la enfermera.  
—¿Eh?—el Omega se sorprendió un poco—¿No será solo el ultrasonido?  
—No—la doctora apareció en la puerta, caminando hacia el—.En el cuarto mes se debe revisar el canal de parto, así que haremos un tacto, esto como exploración para verificar si se hará una cesárea o será natural.  
—No, espere yo…—Xiao Zhan sentía sus rodillas temblar, jamás había sido visto por una mujer en esa forma, el nerviosismo solo aumento. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la doctora parecía fijarse en su rostro con una calma. Finalmente subió a la camilla y con ayuda de la enfermera, subió las piernas a los estribos y colocaron una manta sobre sus piernas.

La doctora con mascarilla y guantes, levanto la manta para ver, al hacer eso, pudo sentir como su paciente tembló, a lo que volvió a sonreír.  
—Va a sentir un poco frio, pero es normal, además de una pequeña presión—explico ella con cuidado, el cerro los ojos y apretó fuerte sus manos, era una sensación demasiado extraña, necesitaba distraerse un poco, así que comenzó a hacer preguntas.  
—¿Qué clase de nombre es Lua?  
—¡Ja, ja! Significa “Brillo” y mi madre pensó que era como una estrella cuando nací, por el nombre—le contesto la doctora.  
—Ya veo, es bonito—Xiao Zhan pudo sentir esa presión y su rostro mostro un poco de dolor.  
—¿Ya ha pensado en nombres para su hijo?—le pregunto ella, ayudando con la distracción.  
—Bueno, en realidad no, de hecho, no quiero saber si será niña o niño.  
—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?   
—La verdad tengo miedo.  
—¿Miedo?—la doctora enfocada tanto en la plática como su trabajo.  
—Si, perdí uno de mis bebés hace poco, el doctor Guan dijo que era poco probable un nacimiento de mellizos en un Omega, yo entiendo lo que dijo, pero dolió mucho.  
—Debe ser un dolor grande para una madre—comento la doctora.  
—Solo me hace pensar en que hubiese pasado si ambos estuvieran aquí, si serian niños o niñas o tal vez ambos, yo…—Xiao Zhan paso su mano por el vientre ya bastante visible.  
—Entiendo—por fin la revisión de tacto termino, ella se quitó los guantes y deslizo su silla para acercarse a el—¿Qué piensa el padre?  
—El si quiere saber, de hecho, planean decírselo a él y no a mí.  
—Lo respeto Sr. Xiao Zhan, solo le diré algo, la vida siempre es un milagro, pero la muerte, es un obsequio—le sonrío ella.

El de alguna manera lo entendió, y agradeció con una sonrisa también. Para cuando tomaron el ultrasonido, ella le volvió a preguntar si quería saber el primer genero del bebé, pero el volvió a negarse.  
—Está bien, esperare ese milagro.  
—Bien, en ese caso lo colocare en la fotografía de la ecografía para el padre.  
—Gracias, doctora—asintió Xiao Zhan.

. . .

El día había llegado y Wang YiBo preguntaba cada hora a su asistente si el paquete llego. En el programa todos los felicitaron por haber ganado el “Idol Dance” y claro que decidieron hacerle una celebración especial, dado que Wowkie le compuso una canción especialmente para YiBo, el hermanito menor de todos.

El inicio fue en el escenario con Zhang Wowkie cantando, YiBo se mostró conmovido e impresionado siempre del talento de sus hermanos mayores en el programa.  
—Este es uno de tus primeros triunfos ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?—le pregunto Wang Han.  
—Feliz, muy feliz, yo realmente no esperaba tal recepción del público, dimos lo mejor siempre, Fan Xing es un chico talentoso y se esforzó al máximo en cada competencia—les contesto YiBo, mirando hacia detrás del escenario, con esa simple mirada su asistente sabía lo que preguntaba, aunque recibió un gesto con los hombros en negativa—.Por mi parte, quise mostrarle el estilo de baile que me gusta y compartir con él y claro, con todos en el público lo que disfrutamos.  
—Claro que te gusta bailar, nos lo has demostrado una y otra vez, pero en Idol Dance vimos otras facetas tuyas, tu creaste tales escenarios y coreografías impresionantes.  
—Si, bueno, es parte de todo el arte creativo, el equipo trabajo muy bien y en serio lo agradezco—asintió YiBo—.Gracias, gracias—inclinándose hacia la cámara puesto que hablaba del equipo de baile que formo especialmente para todo el programa.  
—Creces a pasos gigantes, próximamente podríamos tenerte en dramas, ¿eso es cierto?  
—Eso—YiBo se mordió un poco los labios antes de hablar—.Estoy tomando lecciones, la actuación es un ámbito nuevo para mí, pero me gustaría tomar ese reto, aunque no estoy seguro.  
—¡Ja, ja! Creemos que estarías más que preparado—Wang Han quien lo entrevistaba orgulloso de la pequeña estrella que encontró, la cual ya estaba brillando por sí misma.

Tras finalizar el programa y mientras se despedían de todos con un numero de baile tradicional, YiBo volvió a ver tras bambalinas y su asistente ya no estaba, eso de inmediato lo puso nervioso. Para cuando todo termino, corrió a buscarlo, encontrándose con él, en una de las salas del estudio. El hombre llevaba una caja de regalos, color blanca y con un moño amarillo.  
—¿Es eso?  
—Si, acaba de llegar—le contesto su asistente.  
Los dos se sentaron en la sala, YiBo respiro hondo y tras una mirada hacia el asistente, destapo la caja, lo que venía dentro lo hizo llorar, no pudo siquiera sacarlo, simplemente se encogió los hombros.  
—¡Ja, ja! ¿En serio?—las risas y voces de sus hermanos de DDU se abrieron paso a través de la puerta, su asistente se levantó y saludo, mirando con preocupación por el contenido de la caja. YiBo se levantó de golpe también y la oculto tras su espalda.  
—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Qian Feng.  
—Nada—trago saliva YiBo.  
—¿Estabas llorando?—Wowkie al ver sus ojos llorosos.  
—No—negó varias veces con un gesto el menor.  
—Esperen, esperen, YiBo ¿Todo está bien?—Wang Han preocupado por su actitud, el menor miro de reojo a su asistente y los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo.  
—Si, perfecto—dijo con una mediana sonrisa.  
Así, Wang YiBo decidió salir de la sala, pero en un movimiento la caja se cayó exponiendo lo que estaba dentro. Qian Feng se inclinó para levantarlo, tanto YiBo como su asistente entraron en pánico, se podía ver en sus rostros.  
—Eso…—YiBo quería quitárselos.  
—¿Para qué quieres unos zapatitos rosas?—le pregunto Feng.  
—¿Y esto? ¿Es una fotografía de ecografía?—esta vez fue Wowkie quien lo pregunto, al mirarla detenidamente.  
—Bueno…yo—YiBo respiro hondo, pero antes de hablar su asistente lo hizo primero.  
—¡Es mío! Es que mi novia esta por tener un bebé y me dijo que me enviaría una pista de su primer genero ¡Ja, ja! Es niña ¡Ja, ja!—riendo nervioso el Beta.  
Los conductores se le quedaron mirando, y luego a YiBo, quien parecía estático.  
—Pues felicidades—le dijo Wang Han a punto de estrechar su mano, cuando YiBo dijo.  
—¡Esperen! Es mío, bien, voy a ser padre—confeso Wang YiBo a sus hermanos de DDU, arrebato las zapatillas tejidas de color rosa y les sonrío, agitándolas—.Va a ser niña.  
El trio se quedó en silencio rotundo, su asistente se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma.  
—¿Tu hija?—Wowkie fue el primero en hablar, YiBo sabía que con eso podrían despedirlo, pero odiaba más mentirles, inclino la cabeza ante ellos.  
—Si, lamento no haber dicho nada, atenderé las consecuencias—les dijo a los tres, su asistente veía lo valiente que era al confesarlo. Cuando de pronto, sintió una mano tocar su hombro, al levantar la vista se trataba de Wang Han, quien en un movimiento lo atrajo hacia él, estrechándolo.  
—Felicidades.  
—Si, felicidades—Wowkie.  
—Nuestro Didi será padre—Feng a punto de llorar.  
—Chicos—YiBo no sabía que decir, envuelto en el abrazo de los tres.

Después de explicarles la situación y confesarles que se trataba del padre del hijo del famoso Idol Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Tu y Xiao Zhan?—Feng impactado.  
—Algo me decía que tenían buena química la primera vez que los vi.  
—Han Ge, cuando nos conocimos, Zhan Ge y yo, solo nos habíamos visto una vez, nosotros no…  
—Descuida, no estoy acusándote de nada. Y en serio me sorprende como han logrado esconder su relación.  
—Espera ¿Las fotografías? ¿Esas que mostraron de Xiao Zhan?—dijo Wowkie.  
—Eso fue culpa mía—bajo la cabeza el menor.  
—No debes preocuparte, nosotros no diremos nada, pero debes pensar en tu futuro, un hijo es una gran responsabilidad—le dijo Wang Han muy serio.  
—Lo sé, y pienso hacerme responsable completamente, pero Zhan Ge quiere esperar a que la carrera pase—les dijo YiBo.  
—Oigan, ¿no piensan lo mismo que yo?—Feng abrazo por el cuello a YiBo—.Debemos festejar, no solo tu triunfo en el Idol Dance, sino que serás padre de una linda niña.  
—¡Ja, ja! Gracias—YiBo que fue prácticamente arrastrado por sus mayores.

Su asistente se quedó atrás unos momentos y envío un mensaje a la asistente de Xiao Zhan, el cual decía:

“Misión cumplida”


	39. Capítulo 39 “La última carrera”

La celebración de sus hermanos de DDU sería esa noche después de unos trabajos que debía realizar, dado que lo invitaron a una comida para hablar con la marca de KFC, puesto que le ofrecieron un contrato para ser su portavoz en una campaña que duraría todo el año, YiBo estaba encantado y más que nada porque su felicidad se completó al saber el primer genero de su bebé, no había nada que le quitará esa sonrisa de su rostro.  
—Huan Ge, ¿sabes si están en la ciudad o regresaron a Chonqing? Zhan Ge vendría por la cita, pero ayer en la tarde le marque y solo recibí la respuesta después de la premiación para decirme "Felicidades, Bo Di"   
—Pues A Jie me dijo que regresarían lo antes posible porque desean estar a fuera del foco de los fans, al menos hasta que nazca el bebé—dijo su asistente.  
—Ya veo—YiBo pensativo, dado que hacía más de un mes que no lo veía, solo por las vídeo llamadas, mientras veía por la ventanilla de la camioneta pasaron frente a una tienda departamental que aún estaba abierta, así que la señaló—¡Ah!—golpeando en el hombro y casi tirando su móvil de las manos.  
—¿Qué?—se asustó su asistente, luego vio la tienda. El conductor se detuvo en una calle cercana, YiBo se puso una chaqueta y bajo de la camioneta, deslizó la puerta como si nada, subió la capucha y le sonrió a su asistente.  
—Vamos.  
—¿Eh? Espere—no le quedó otra más que seguirlo.

Cruzó la calle como si nada, tenía metidas las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su asistente justo detrás. Al entrar a la enorme tienda, de inmediato una mujer se acercó a ellos.  
—Bienvenidos, ¿puedo ayudar...?—ella de pronto se quedó callada al ver qué se trataba de YiBo, este hizo una seña con el dedo para que no dijera nada, fue entonces que asintió lentamente, tomo su móvil y escribió rápido un mensaje, mostrándoselo el cual decía.  
"Activado VIP"  
—¿Qué es eso?—pregunto YiBo en voz baja, solo que su asistente fue quien le contestó al oído.  
—Todas las tiendas tiene un código VIP, es para darle mayor seguridad y privacidad al comprar.  
—Entiendo, gracias—asintió YiBo.  
—De inmediato la tienda se llenó de dependientes, quienes rodearon a las demás personas para evitar que vieran a YiBo, aunque lucía mucho, realmente fueron sutiles para darle privacidad al momento de comprar.  
YiBo pidió ser llevado al área que vio desde la calle, se trataba de los juguetes. Mirando toda clase de muñecos de peluche, siendo un unicornio su blanco, al tomarlo entre sus manos le pregunto a su asistente.  
—¿Es lindo?  
—¿Es para la bebé?  
—Claro que es para la bebé—sonrío YiBo, luego vio detrás de su asistente un peluche de perro, rápido lo cogió—.Oh, este también.  
—Lao Wang—movió la cabeza su asistente de un lado a otro, pero reía mientras lo hacía, después de todo era un padre emocionado por su primer bebé.

Camino de un lado en la juguetería hasta que vio colgadas unas patinetas en la sección de deportes.  
—¡Wou!—mirando de todos los tamaños hasta los infantiles.  
—Lao Wang es una niña—le susurró su asistente.  
—Y eso que tiene, hay chicas en este deporte, también....¡Oooh!—mientras reclamaba YiBo vio algo súper genial, se trataba de una motocicleta tan pequeña pero con todos los retoques de una original.  
—Según la etiqueta es para niños entre 6—8 años.  
—Esta increíble, me llevaré una.  
—¡No! Lao Wang, creo que debería consultarlo con Lao Xiao primero, digo es muy pequeña, ni siquiera camina aún.  
—Está bien, está bien—suspiro YiBo sin dejar de ver esa motocicleta y patín.  
Solo que desgraciadamente unas personas lograron verlo y sacaron sus celulares par de fotografías y vídeo, aunque jamás se le acercaron por la seguridad, hubo un pequeño revuelo en las redes sociales, pero pensaron que solo era tierno que comprara peluches, ese Alfa rudo que todas tenían previsto cambio a un Alfa tierno. Al terminar las compras, YiBo se fue muy feliz con todo, antes de subir a la camioneta de nuevo, su móvil sonó y al ver la pantalla era Xiao Zhan.

Llamada...  
—Bo Di.  
—Zhan Ge, me alegro escuchar tu voz, yo...  
—Bo Di ¿Qué haces en una tienda departamental a las 9 de la noche?  
—¿Ah?—YiBo sin comprender.  
—Te vi en Weibo, no levantes sospechas, eso es peligroso.  
—Zhan Ge me viste, bueno, estoy feliz y solo quería comprar algunas cosas para nuestro bebé, no te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta.  
—Pero...  
—Zhan Ge quiero verte—le dijo en un tono más serio, al otro lado de la bocina, el Omega sintió una presión en su corazón, era su Alfa llamándolo, no podía negar que también lo deseaba.  
—Estoy en casa.  
—¿En tu casa aquí en Beijing?  
—No, estoy en tu casa—indico Xiao Zhan.  
—El móvil se quedó en silencio, unos minutos después se escuchó a YiBo decirle al conductor que lo llevará a casa. Pese a toda su fama, aún seguía viviendo en ese centro departamental a unos kilómetros del autódromo, además que estaba lejos de la gran urbe.  
Al bajar se despidió de todos y agradeció su trabajo, su asistente le pasó las bolsas de regalo.  
—Mañana vendremos por usted.  
—Sí, nos vemos.

YiBo paso por el vestíbulo y saludo al encargado del edificio, un Alfa anciano que era viudo desde hace 10 años y un poco gruñón, más era bueno arreglando todo tipo de cosas.  
—Buenas noches, Guo Shushu.  
—YiBo, dejaste las luces prendidas, se tiene que cuidar la electricidad, estos niños de ahora que no entienden ¡Bah!—dijo un poco molesto.  
—Sí, lo haré.

Cuando coloco la clave en la puerta de su departamento para entrar de pronto su corazón se aceleró, tenía tiempo deseando ver Xiao Zhan, su lazo aun es fuerte, pero el tan solo recordar su aroma y sus caricias hacían a Wang YiBo sentirse ansioso cada día más. El sonido de la puerta alerto al Omega, quien de inmediato dejo lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y miro hacia la entrada, colocándose estratégicamente tras la barra.  
—Ya llegue—dijo YiBo sonó si nada, aunque por dentro estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que alguien lo esperaba en casa al llegar del trabajo, lentamente levanto la vista y ahí estaba la sonrisa más bella del universo.  
—Bienvenido.  
Quedo cautivado al verlo, era imposible no hacerlo, con el embarazo su rostro lucia más brillante que antes, YiBo dejo las cosas junto a la entrada y fue directo hacia Xiao Zhan.  
—Zhan Ge, no sabes lo que…  
—¡Alto!—puso una mano al frente el Omega, deteniéndose en seco el otro.  
—¿Pasa algo?—YiBo consternado, mirando a todas partes.  
—No, bueno, debes ver algo antes de pasar, por favor no quiero que te rías.  
—Imposible ¿Por qué me reiría?—dijo YiBo, pero al salir detrás de la barra, Xiao Zhan mostraba un vientre abultado, de hecho, su camisa azul se podía ver su redondo estómago, el cual había crecido últimamente sin que lograra evitarlo. Xiao Zhan se quedó quieto esperando que dijera algo, YiBo por su parte, se cubrió la boca.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
—¡YiBo!—Xiao Zhan se molestó por su risa así que tomo un cojín del sofá y se lo tiro a YiBo en la cara, el Alfa ágilmente lo esquivo y fue hasta Xiao Zhan, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y no solo eso, lo beso tan apasionadamente que casi se queda sin aliento. Luego, se inclinó para ver de cerca esa barriga redonda, tocándola.  
—Aquí esta nuestro bebé.  
—Sí, ahí está ¿Dónde más? Resulto que tu gen Recesivo fue más fuerte y provoco esto—dijo Xiao Zhan con un pequeño puchero mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de YiBo, que para su sorpresa acerco su oído al vientre—¿Qué haces?  
—Quiero saber si puede escucharse algo.  
—Bo Di, eso es ridículo no puede hablar aun.  
—¿Quién sabe?—el Alfa se levantó, sin dejar de tocar su vientre—¿Se mueve?  
—Claro que se mueve, aunque regularmente en las noches, a veces no me deja dormir, parece ser que será muy activo—suspiro Xiao Zhan.  
—¡Ja, ja! Eso es bueno—miro hacia la cocina y olfateo comida recién cocinada—¿Qué hiciste?  
—Fideos—contesto Xiao Zhan listo para servirle.

Los dos compartieron la comida y platicaron sobre los proyectos de YiBo, pero el punto importante era que sus compañeros de DDU ya sabían sobre ellos, y que estaban dispuestos en guardar el secreto.  
—Bo Di siempre rodeado de gente que lo quiere, eso me da mucho gusto.  
—De no ser por ti, Zhan Ge, no estaría donde estoy.  
—Eso no es cierto, eres la persona más talentosa que conozco—le sonrío el otro—.Por cierto, guarde algo en la nevera, ¿puedes traerlo?  
—Claro—YiBo fue hasta ahí y con solo verlo, sabia de que se trataba, colocándolo en la mesa—.Pastel de chocolate.  
—Sí, es un sacher de chocolate, lo traje exclusivamente de esa pastelería en el centro—Xiao Zhan mirándolo atentamente.  
—¿Y la dieta?—YiBo al ver todo ese chocolate.  
—Cállate, después de todo, solo mírame, parezco balón de soccer—dijo indignado, pero eso no lo detuvo al cortar un trozo de pastel.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Alto ahí—YiBo le quito el plato—.Solo prométeme que no te hará daño.  
—No me hace daño, cuando regrese a casa me volverán a poner a dieta—suspiro, quitándole el plato para tomar un bocado—¡Mmm!  
—¿Esta rico?—YiBo metió su dedo y lo probo—¡Wou! Está muy bueno.  
—¿Verdad?—Xiao Zhan extremadamente feliz—.Mm…casi lo olvido, en la consulta la doctora dijo que si queríamos un parto natural o cesárea ¿Qué dices?  
—¿Doctora? ¿Un parto natural o cesárea?—YiBo desconcertado.  
—Sí, es que mi doctor salió a un simposio para cubrir de emergencia a un amigo y me atendió una doctora, si no mal recuerdo, Dr. Chen Lua, tras revisarme me comento que mi canal de parto es lo suficientemente grande para un parto natural.  
—O.k. no sé qué decir, ¿entonces saldría por…?—con su mirada indico hacia abajo, a lo que Xiao Zhan asintió un par de veces—¿No crees que duela?  
—Pues los riesgos son mínimos, en caso de que algo suceda pueden hacerme una cesárea, mi madre dijo que son menos fármacos que el bebé absorbe, la verdad no se mucho, pero tal vez debería intentarlo.  
—Pues si Zhan Ge es tan valiente, te apoyare, de todas formas estaré ahí contigo.  
—Bien, voy a pensarlo y luego responderé—Xiao Zhan termino su tarta, pero para YiBo todo ese tema era delicado y sobre todo le daba un poco de miedo.

Tras la cena, ambos fueron a la cama, donde el Omega prácticamente lanzo a YiBo sobre las mantas.  
—¡Wou! Zhan Ge—el menor emocionado por verlo tan activo, no iba negar que también pensaba en sexo. Xiao Zhan se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cintura con ellas, besando su cuello bajando lentamente hacia el pecho, dejando su cálido aliento sobre su piel, haciendo movimientos con sus caderas logrando que sus miembros se rozaran sobre sus ropas. YiBo siguió el juego de caricias, pasando sus manos tras su espalda para retirar la camisa y dejando expuesto su cuerpo, ante eso, el Omega se retrajo un poco, cubriéndose con ambos brazos—¿Qué pasa?—le pregunto YiBo.  
—Me veo extraño, apaga la luz.  
—¿Qué? Para mí, luces hermoso.  
—Bo Di, por favor—suplico Xiao Zhan, a lo que el Alfa obedeció y apago las luces para continuar tocándolo.  
En besos y caricias ambos quedaron desnudos, YiBo seguía recorriendo con sus labios cada parte de la piel de Xiao Zhan, mientras que el Omega había tomado el miembro del otro en su mano para masturbarlo, la excitación de ambos era tal que cuando logro venirse una vez, el Alfa movió a su Omega para poder penetrarlo.

Xiao Zhan se acomodó para dejarlo entrar, el palpitante miembro duro se abría paso entre las paredes de su cuerpo, el líquido que emanaba lo ayudaba en gran medida, y al llegar a fondo, se detuvieron ambos entre jadeos, mirándose el uno al otro.  
—¡Ngh! ¡Aah!—Xiao Zhan abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras que YiBo mordió su oreja un poco para luego lamerla, lentamente dando la primera estocada.  
—¡Arg!—gruño un poco, hacia tanto que no tenían sexo, pero era tan delicioso como la primera vez.  
Los movimientos se volvieron regulares, Xiao Zhan se sostenía con sus rodillas pero, también se movía un poco para sentir ese innegable placer que los invadía.   
—¡Ugh! ¡Ngh! ¡Mmm! ¡AAAH!—los gemidos que salían de su boca se volvieron más altos y YiBo disfrutaba escucharlo, era como saber que hacia un gran trabajo en darle placer. En un instante, tuvo contacto con los pezones de este, viéndolos erguidos y duros, pasando su lengua por encima, ante esa caricia, Xiao Zhan apretó sus hombros.  
—¡Aaah! ¡Bo Di…basta no!  
—¿Por qué? ¡Ngh!—YiBo notando como se estremecía.  
—Esto…estoy demasiado sensible… ¡Ngh!—al sentir de nuevo su lengua—¡Ahí!  
—Mmm….pero te gusta—volvió a gruñir el Alfa.  
—S…si, me gusta, pero es demasiado—el Omega mientras era penetrado una y otra vez, fue entonces que un líquido salió expulsado de su propio miembro, bañando el vientre de YiBo—.Te lo dije—se detuvo, puesto que se había venido en ese momento, cayendo su cabeza en el hombro del Alfa, cansado. Más este no había terminado, y está lejos de hacerlo.  
—Lo siento, Zhan Ge, pero yo aún no…—YiBo delicadamente lo acomodo en la cama y volvió a penetrarlo hasta llegar al éxtasis.  
Para cuando ambos estuvieron tranquilos de sus deseos, se recostaron en la cama, abrazados, mirando el techo.  
—¿Por qué estás tan sensible de tus pezones?—le pregunto YiBo faltándole el aliento.  
—¿Es broma? ¿No lo sabes?—Xiao Zhan se levantó, mirándolo desde arriba—.El bebé.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, Bo Di, me refiero a la lactancia, aunque como Omega masculino no pueda producir leche como una mujer, mis pezones se ponen sensibles como si realmente pudiera amamantar, es horrible, no sabes, el otro día mientras me bañaba me toque sin querer y casi muero de dolor.  
—Oh, entiendo—le sonrío YiBo, acariciando su mejilla y justo en ese instante, Xiao Zhan puso una mueca de dolor—¿Pasa algo?—se incorporó el Alfa.  
—No…estoy bien—Xiao Zhan llevándose la mano al vientre—.Es que está moviéndose—al decirle eso, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. YiBo se quedó perplejo unos momentos, así que Xiao Zhan tomo su mano y la llevo hasta ese lugar—¿Puedes sentirlo?—le pregunto.  
—¿Yo?—YiBo se puso nervioso, y fue cuando sintió algo que se movía dentro—¡Lo sentí!—dijo emocionado, ahora con ambas manos en espera de otro movimiento—¡Me acaba de patear!  
—Si—sonriendo al ver a YiBo con tal ilusión, pero un segundo movimiento fue bastante fuerte—¡Ah! Bo Di, creo que le gusta el baile.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto extrañado el menor.  
—Porque creo que acaba de hacer break dance en mi riñón—Xiao Zhan se quejó, recostándose de nuevo.  
—¡Ja, ja!—YiBo se recostó a su lado, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, poco a poco se calmó el bebé, sintiendo las feromonas de su padre Alfa al lado.

La mañana siguiente, YiBo se levantó muy temprano y fue a la tienda más cercana, para cuando Xiao Zhan despertó no lo vio a su lado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ahí estaba el con una caja en sus manos.  
—¿Qué es eso?—señalo Xiao Zhan.  
—Son golosinas que compre para ti, supongo que confiscaron todas las que tenías.  
—¡Oh, Bo Di!—Xiao Zhan conmovido—.Significa que no te importa que este redondo—señalo su panza.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Solo porque estas embarazado, cuando el bebé nazca podrías ponerte a dieta y hacer ejercicio—le dijo el menor, a lo que Xiao Zhan hice un puchero, aunque luego ambos soltaron la risa. 

Xiao Zhan se despidió primero, el auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto lo esperaba abajo, solo que al pasar por el pasillo de la puerta vio los paquetes que YiBo compro en la tienda, asomándose un poco, dijo.  
—¿Qué compraste?  
—¡Zhan Ge!—YiBo se dio cuenta que estaba por abrirlos así que salto hacia las bolsas aplastándolas con sus rodillas, eso sorprendió a Xiao Zhan.  
—Pero… ¿Qué?  
YiBo extendió los brazos y le sonreía.  
—¡Definitivamente no puedes verlos! Son regalos para el bebé.  
—¡Ja, ja! Bo Di ¿Por qué no? Si son para el bebé.  
—¡No, Zhan Ge no puede verlos! ¿Recuerdas? No quieres saber el primer genero de nuestro hijo, así que no tienes permitido verlos—asintió YiBo con un ligero puchero. A lo que el Omega solo retrocedió su mano.  
—Bien, entiendo, no veré nada—beso sus labios y se retiró a la puerta, agitando sus manos—¡Nos veremos!  
—¡Espera!—YiBo lo sujeto del brazo y tiro de este hasta llevarlo, atrapándolo por la cintura. Sus labios colisionaron, el calor en ellos avivaron la llama, dándole el beso más largo que habían tenido antes, para luego susurrarle—.Recuérdalo—mostrando una sonrisa que dejo helado a Xiao Zhan.

YiBo miro la hora en su reloj y se le hacía tarde para que pasaran por una cita que tenía con KFC para firmar el contrato, buscando en su guardarropa, el cual curiosamente estaba ordenado por colores y tipo de ropa.  
—¿Qué paso aquí?—murmuro en voz alta, luego pensó en Xiao Zhan—¿Sera que ordeno mis cosas?—no estaba molesto, pero si era un poco extraño, mientras removía prenda tras prensa noto algo más, faltaban algunas, de hecho su overol del taller y una chaqueta deportiva, pero no le dio importancia pensando que tal vez las había dejado en otro lugar.

Esa tarde Xiao Zhan regreso a Chonqing sin mayores problemas, por otro lado YiBo tuvo otra agenda apretada esa semana, su popularidad subía tan rápido que pronto su empresa tuvo que colocarle seguridad cada que iba a un evento especial. Para el ahora Idol del momento, todo avanzaba perfecto, y era muy asfixiante en algunas ocasiones, al menos algo cambiaría su rutina, y eso eran sus entrenamientos para las carreras.

Tres semanas después…

Al salir del estudio de filmación, YiBo estaba emocionado, dado que jamás había pensado en grabar de esa manera tan surrealista por lo que no podía esperar por llamar a Xiao Zhan y describirle todo, solo que antes de subir a la camioneta, recibió una llamada de He laoshi.

Llamada...  
—YiBo, hijo ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien, me alegra escuchar de usted, no sabe lo que acabo de hacer...  
—Espera YiBo, necesito pedirte un favor.  
—¿Eh? Claro solo dígame.  
—No puedo decirte por teléfono, ¿Podrías venir?  
—¿Ahora?  
—Sí, ahora.  
La voz de He laoshi se escuchaba un poco extraña, y YiBo lo estimaba demasiado para pasar por alto eso, así que de inmediato cambio sus horas de descanso para ir al taller en el Autódromo.

Mientras su conductor seguía el camino, su asistente se le quedó mirando con cierta preocupación.  
—¿Qué sucede?—YiBo al no soportar su mirada por más tiempo.  
—Bueno, tengo un mal presentimiento.  
—De hecho, yo también lo tengo—suspiro YiBo, de pronto un mensaje llegó al móvil de su asistente, y de reojo pudo ver qué se trataba de cierta mujer conocida por ambos—¿Es la asistente de Zhan Ge?  
—¿Eh? Bueno, si—sonrío tímidamente él.  
—¿Ya salieron?—pregunto YiBo curioso.  
—De hecho, si hemos salido un par de veces, mi hijo le tomo cierto cariño, solo que...  
—¿Qué? Es una linda persona, Zhan Ge lo dice todo el tiempo.  
—No es eso, me gusta mucho, pero tengo miedo.  
—¿Miedo?—YiBo se acomodó en el asiento para verlo de frente, su asistente encogió los hombros un poco y confesó.  
—Tengo miedo de que sienta traicionar a mi esposa.  
—Eso no lo creo, mereces ser feliz—le dijo YiBo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, para cuando terminaron de hablar habían llegado al Autódromo.  
Los guardaespaldas se quedaron en la camioneta, y solo su asistente entro con él. El taller estaba normal, sus compañeros lo recibieron como siempre, pero al preguntar por He laoshi, ellos solo señalaron hacia los pits. YiBo y su asistente se dirigieron hacia el lugar.  
—He laoshi—lo llamo YiBo mirando su espalda, pero al darse la vuelta ahí estaba Yun Qing, montado en una motocicleta con el traje puesto, y había otra a su lado.  
—Llegaste—le sonrió el mayor, su asistente solo saludo cordialmente con un gesto de la cabeza, pero YiBo no le quitaba la vista a Yun Qing.  
—¿Qué pasa aquí?  
—Por fin llegaste, tenía mucho tiempo esperando—Yun Qing le lanzó un casco en las manos.  
—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto el menor.  
—YiBo yo...—el mayor estaba por tratar de explicar cuando fue interrumpido.  
—Yo le pedí a He laoshi este favor, no lo culpes—hablo Yun Qing.  
—En serio, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
—Competir, tú y yo, ahora mismo, solo una vuelta.  
—¡¿Qué?!—YiBo no podía creer lo que estaba pidiendo.  
—Si logras ganarme voy a hacer lo que tú quieras durante el entrenamiento, pero si yo gano, deberás hacer lo que yo quiera.  
—Qué tontería es eso, pero sabes, acepto el reto—YiBo dejo el casco en las manos de su asistente y fue a adentro a cambiarse.  
—Espere ¿Lo hará? Pero...  
—Calma, siempre he querido hacer esto—de dio la vuelta YiBo y alzo las cejas para después regalarle una sonrisa. Su asistente se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada más, cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, ya no había marcha atrás.

Media hora después, los dos motociclistas estaban en la línea de salida, su público solo eran los mecánicos del taller, He laoshi y su asistente. Yun Qing miro a YiBo y viceversa ambos tenían esa sonrisa desafiante, de cierta forma de parecían aunque sus genes eran distintos, los dos tenían esa ferocidad en cuanto a competencia se trataba.

He laoshi levantó el banderín y en un movimiento rápido lo agitó, las dos motocicletas arrancaron, las llantas se quedaron marcadas en la pista. La carrera constaba de una sola vuelta, YiBo tomo la ventaja en la primera curva, viendo su contrincante en la parte de atrás, acelero para tomar distancia, la siguiente curva paso igual, pero en un instante Yun Qing le pisaba los talones, YiBo no lo había notado.

Detrás de la cerca, el asistente de YiBo estaba al filo del nerviosismo.  
—¿Quién ganará?—le pregunto al mayor   
—Yun Qing—dijo sin miramientos He laoshi.  
—¿Eh? Pero, Lao Wang está delante y solo falta una curva.  
—Sí, pero no tiene la experiencia que tiene Yun Qing, aunque la velocidad y tiempo son primordiales, el corredor debe tener instinto para saber cuándo debe adelantarse ¿Ves cómo cada curva Yun Qing se acerca más?—señalo a la pista.  
—Si—asintió el asistente.  
—Bueno, el permaneció detrás para usar a YiBo como ancla, así YiBo corta el aire frente a él y avanza más rápido.

«Él me está usando...no puede ser...» YiBo se dio cuenta muy tarde, siempre pensó que sería fácil ganar contra Yun Qing, pero no advirtió que pese a su gran ego, se trataba de un corredor experimentado.

Y en la última curva lo adelanto llegando en primer lugar, deteniéndose lentamente en la pista, mientras que YiBo lo siguió.  
—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que me ganarías?—le dijo en tono burlón.  
—Cállate—YiBo quitándose el casco y notándose molesto—.Ya dime ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Espera, déjame disfrutar el momento—Yun Qing respiro hondo y tras carcajearse y dejar la vena saltada en la frente de YiBo, pronto lo miro serio, sacando su móvil de la chaqueta y entregándoselo. El menor lo tomo y miro en él unos diseños de una motocicleta, desde chasis hasta motor.  
—¿Esto es?  
—Sí, el regalo de mi madre y quiero que tú los tengas.  
—¿Yo? Yun Qing...  
El corredor profesional levantó la mano e impidió hablar con el gesto.  
—Quiero que la construyas para mí, te daré la mitad del crédito.  
—Espera ¿Por qué yo?  
Yun Qing coloco las manos en el manubrio y luego, miro al cielo.  
—Creo que eres quien puede hacer su sueño realidad.  
Wang YiBo pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, prácticamente le estaba entregando el legado de su familia, YiBo camino sosteniendo la motocicleta hasta adelantarse y le dijo.   
—Lo haré—levanto el puño y tras una mirada Yun Qing choco el suyo contra YiBo, por fin llegando a un respeto mutuo y a una próxima gran amistad.

He laoshi sonreía al verlos por fin hacer las paces.  
—Ahora solo queda que ambos aprendan el uno del otro—dijo el mayor, como si se liberara de un gran peso, después de todo, Yun Qing corre exactamente como el—al decir eso, recordaba la espalda del hermano de Mu Ring Jie, cuyo talento era impresionante.

Esa noche, YiBo le contó todo a Xiao Zhan por video llamada, el Omega estaba en su habitación y los dos disfrutaban de una charla amena.

Video llamada...  
—Por cierto, Zhan Ge ¿Tu arreglaste mi armario la última vez?  
—Sí, fui yo, no quería estar de ocioso en tu departamento.  
—Entiendo, pero ¿Sabes dónde quedó mi overol del taller y esa chaqueta deportiva, negra con blanco?  
—Eso...no sé, yo no los vi—tardo en contestar el Omega.  
—Bueno, no importa, tal vez están por ahí, las buscaré otro día.  
—Bo Di...  
—¿Si?—el Alfa miro la pantalla atentamente, hasta que Xiao Zhan respiro hondo, y dijo.  
—¿Vamos a vivir juntos? Digo, un día, tu y yo...  
—Eso es más que obvio, Zhan Ge. Cuando todo esté mejor en nuestras carreras y nazca nuestro hijo, pensaremos en el futuro ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? ¿Dónde viviremos? ¿Tienes alguna duda?  
—¿Duda? ¿Yo? No, para nada, solo que, si mi estudio no logra progresar y mi carrera ya no pueda...  
—¡Alto ahí! Zhan Ge, vas a regresar a los escenarios, eso es un hecho. Incluso Yun Qing dice que todo tu fandom está de tu lado.  
—Bueno, es que tengo miedo—mientras hablaba de ello, Xiao Zhan se encogió entre sus mantas.  
—Creo que alguien está sentimental, son tus hormonas—le dijo YiBo a lo que Xiao Zhan reaccionó.  
—¡Bo Di no es gracioso!  
—Jamás dije que lo fuera, solo cálmate y piensa en el bebé.  
—Quisiera que estuvieras aquí—susurro el mayor, algo que YiBo no logro escuchar.  
—¿Qué dijiste Zhan Ge?  
—Nada, buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches.

Después de colgar, YiBo fue a darse una ducha y cuando pasaba por el pasillo vio las bolsas con los obsequios para su pequeña, los tomo y llevo hasta la cama, sonreía pensando en verla jugar con ellos.  
—Sera tan hermosa como Zhan Ge, y tendrá todas mis habilidades, le enseñaré a andar en patineta, y...—de pronto se quedó pensativo, pues veía una fotografía en su móvil de ellos juntos, y esa diferencia de alturas llamo su atención—.Mmmm...si tiene la altura de Zhan Ge no me molestaré, lo juro—levanto la mano con tres dedos mostrando.

Al día siguiente en Chonqing, la madre de Xiao Zhan fue a levantarlo para que bajara a desayunar, pero por más que tocaba la puerta no se escuchaba nada dentro, ni un solo ruido, preguntándose por la tardanza, la madre de YiBo subió para ver qué los demoraba tanto, y vio a la otra mamá en la puerta.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Ya lo llame pero no me contesta.  
—¿Y si entras? Puede que haya pasado algo—al decir eso, ambas señoras se alarmaron y la madre de Xiao Zhan giro la perilla.  
—Hijo, voy a pasar.  
Las dos mujeres entraron y no vieron a nadie en la cama, aun así las mantas estaban revueltas.  
—¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿En el baño?—cuestiono la mamá de YiBo.  
—No, acabo de ir ahí—contesto la mamá de Xiao Zhan, cuando escucharon unos ronquidos, ellas se miraron entre sí, puesto que venían del armario. Lentamente se dirigieron al lugar y abrieron la puerta, topándose con algo tan lindo que ellas casi querían llorar. Era Xiao Zhan, envuelto entre unas mantas, además del overol y chaqueta perdida de YiBo, los abrazaba como si fuesen su mayor tesoro.  
—Eso es...—casi alzo la voz la madre de YiBo, pero la madre de Xiao Zhan, lo callo con un gesto.  
—¡Shsss!  
De dieron dos señas y dejaron la habitación sin el menor ruido, bajaron al comedor y una hora después, el Omega llego, aún tallándose los ojos.  
—Buenos días—saludo, su padre bebía un poco de té, mientras leía el periódico.  
—Buenos días, hijo.  
—Hijo ¿Quieres desayunar?—pregunto su madre.  
—Sí, gracias—se sentó bebiendo de un vaso de leche, luego escucho murmullos entre las dos señoras que llamaron su atención—¿Qué es?   
Las dos voltearon a verlo y sonreía ampliamente, una le coloco el plato y la otra el tazón de arroz, cuando dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
—Hermoso nido.  
Al escuchar eso, los palillos en sus manos se resbalaron, Xiao Zhan se quedó callado y se sonrojo de inmediato.  
—¿Hiciste un nido?—pregunto su padre como si nada.  
—¡No es cierto!—se levantó Xiao Zhan mirando a las dos señoras, quienes morían de risa—.Soy un Omega Dominante no tengo porque hacer eso.  
—Hijo, no tiene nada de malo, te veías tan hermoso en medio de todo eso.  
—¿Mi hijo sabe que tienes toda esa ropa?—salió justo de atrás la mamá de YiBo.  
—¡Aaaah! No—el simplemente dejo la mesa para volver a su habitación, mientras las mamás trataron de seguirlo.  
—No pasa nada, no diremos una sola palabra de ese bello nido.  
—¡Hijo tienes que desayunar!  
—¡No!—Xiao Zhan estaba tan sonrojado de la vergüenza que se encerró en su habitación, y su mamá como la mamá de YiBo solo le dejó la charola con la comida en la puerta.

Dentro, Xiao Zhan recordaba como al estar solo en el departamento de YiBo sin pensar tomo algunas de sus prendas y las abrazo, sintiéndose mucho mejor, luego se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormido por un rato, completamente relajado y seguro, eso era el poder de la anidación, pero se trataba de algo tan vergonzoso en especial, robar esas prendas a YiBo, se sentía tan fatal.

Después de comer el desayuno en la comodidad de su habitación, Xiao Zhan se sentó en la orilla de la ventana, sintiendo el calor del sol cuando su gato de sentó en su regazo, quedándose dormido, soñando algo.

Podía escuchar los pequeños pasos de un niño corriendo en la casa, las risas infantiles, y luego el mismo saliendo de la cocina con una charola llena de bocadillos.

"Vamos, vengan a comer algo..."

Dijo, cuando salió YiBo cargando un niño colgado de su brazo, que le decía.

"Papá otra vez"

Por más que quería ver el rostro de ese niño, no podía, Xiao Zhan se acercó para abrazarlo, pero antes de tocarlo desapareció, llenando de terror su corazón.

—¡Nooooh!—grito hasta que una mano lo despertó.  
—Hijo, hijo...—al mirar su rostro, se trataba de su madre.  
—Mamá, yo tuve un sueño, solo que...—él no sabía cómo explicarlo, sintiendo las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, se tocó el rostro—¿Por qué estoy llorando?  
—No es nada hijo, descuida, solo fue un sueño.  
—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el—refiriéndose al niño.  
No quiso mencionar el sueño a YiBo, tenía miedo que pensara era un mal presagio, así que lo guardo en secreto.

La última cita de revisión llegó por consiguiente regresaría a Beijing para él nacimiento del bebé. Xiao Zhan transitaba en un vehículo privado, y no en su acostumbrada camioneta para estar más relajado, siendo conducido por su manager, a quien le pidió el favor de hacerlo, dado que su asistente estaría en el hospital ocupada con los trámites finales. Conforme conducía pudo ver que en todas las calles estaban llenas de propaganda con el rostro de YiBo, dándose cuenta lo mucho que su carrera de había disparado en solo un mes después de la última vez que lo vio.   
—Ese joven sí que es talentoso.  
—Bo Di—sonrío el Omega.  
—Sí, su marca visual es la más vendida últimamente.  
—Lo veo, me alegro por él.  
—Ah, es cierto, su club de fans preparo la primera reunión y por lo que se, el acepto.  
Eso Xiao Zhan lo sabía, dado que YiBo se lo había comentado unos días antes, dijo que eran las mismas chicas que una vez lo interceptaron en la salida del set de DDU.

Para Xiao Zhan era estar orgulloso de su Alfa y padre de su hijo, por ese mismo evento que no aviso que tendría su cita ese día, era igual que otras citas, sería mejor para YiBo compartir su primera reunión sin complicaciones y la disfrutara, luego se disculparía con él.

Al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina hacia el hospital, la calle estaba bloqueada con un mar de gente.  
—¡Oh, cielos!—mascullo su mánager, deteniéndose en seco. Xiao Zhan se asomó y lo vio.  
—Pero ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿Algún idol está enfermo?  
—No creo, déjame investigar—su mánager llamo a la asistente y ella contesto desde dentro del hospital, mirando por la ventana.

Llamada...  
—¿Ya lo vieron?—dijo la asistente.  
—Sí, lo estoy viendo, dime ¿A qué se debe toda esa gente?—la cuestiono el manager.  
—Es por Lao Xiao.  
—¿Qué?  
—Sí, alguien les aviso que estaríamos aquí hoy y están para verlo.  
Xiao Zhan escuchaba la conversación sin saber que pensar, luego su asistente dijo algo que hizo mover su corazón.  
—Imposible, voy a atrapar a quien filtro información—levanto el puño el manager.  
—Hay una pancarta enorme que dice "Estaremos esperándote, te amamos y cuida a tu pequeña familia"—describió la asistente.

Al escuchar eso, Xiao Zhan no pudo resistir más, le pidió a su manager entrar por el estacionamiento privado, después de subir por elevador fue directamente al lobby donde se encontró con su asistente.  
—Lao Xiao no debería estar aquí.  
—Está bien—ante la vista de los otros pacientes y también del personal médico, se detuvo ante las puertas de cristal y saludo con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, sonriendo tan dulcemente a los fans que comenzaron a gritar, ante eso, Xiao Zhan movió su dedo índice hasta su boca y con un solo gesto les pidió silencio, saco su móvil y texteo en su Weibo el siguiente mensaje:

"Gracias por las personas que siguen apoyándome, no estoy solo, los que me aman están a mi lado siempre, en esta pequeña familia que inicio, por lo que les pido que cuiden de ustedes también, amén a sus seres queridos y sean felices. Pero por el momento, piensen en las personas que son atendidas en este hospital, por favor".

Seguido de un par de conejitos, luego de eso, mostró su teléfono a los fans que de inmediato leyeron su post, y se disculparon en los comentarios, para retirarse lentamente, claro que había también cometarios como:

“¿Lo vieron? Esa pancita, es tan lindo…”

“Zhan Zhan es tan hermoso embarazados…”

“Chicas ese bebé será como nuestro ahijado…”

Xiao Zhan espero a que sus fans desocuparan la calle frente al hospital, pensando en lo malo que sería que permanecieran en ese lugar por mucho tiempo y al mismo tiempo, se conmovió por ellos, dándole esperanzas ante las acusaciones que recibía de algunos por Weibo de mentirles a sus fans de su embarazo y otros que dicen es una persona descarada al tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, incluso había rumores que se trataba del hijo de un productor poderoso el cual le prometía seguir en el medio o que era producto de una violación y por ello mantuvo todo el secreto. Cada una más demente que la otra, Xiao Zhan se molestó por algunas, pero no podía desmentirles sin revelarlas quién era el padre y con ello tenía incertidumbre del futuro de su hijo, algo por lo que iba luchar aunque le costará la carrera.

Una vez en el consultorio y la revisión de su médico, este le aviso que sus hormonas estaban en buen estado, confesando sobre el nido que tenía.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Está bien, está bien, es un instinto que ayuda mucho, me alegro que lo hiciera—le sonreía el mayor, pero al ver el rostro molesto del Omega dejo de reírse—.O.k. Entiendo, no hay que enojarse, es completamente normal.  
—No lo entiende, le robe prendas a Bo Di, eso jamás lo haría, pero lo hice—suspiro Xiao Zhan.  
—Descuida, su Alfa lo entenderá, en especial cuando no pueden estar mucho tiempo juntos.  
—Bueno...  
De pronto el médico dijo.  
—No debe preocuparse tanto—señalando su arruga entre sus ojos, tal acción le hizo recordar a la joven Omega del hospital que ayudo, si ella lucharía con su bebé a tan corta edad y sin el padre de este, él también lo haría. 

La cita finalizó y todo estaba listo para regresar a su casa en la ciudad, su madre llegaría pronto junto a sus cosas, además de que la mamá de YiBo también viajaría a mitad del mes para ayudar a cuidarlos.

En la primera reunión de los fans de YiBo fue en un teatro, el idol llegó a la hora indicada y al ver a todas esas personas estaba impresionado, cuando la camioneta se detuvo frente al lugar todas, lo que hizo a todas hacer una línea para recibirlo, siendo las líderes las que lideraran. Los gritos y ánimos no faltaron, YiBo bajo de la camioneta junto a su seguridad, mirando el letrero tras ella que decía: "Te amamos Wang YiBo" 

Cuando se detuvo frente a esas dos chicas, ellas le sonreían igual que la primera vez que las conoció.  
—Hicieron un buen trabajo—les dijo, las pobres al escuchar eso, se tomaron de las manos para sostenerse y no desmayarse de la impresión, caminando tras dentro del teatro.  
—Nos alegra, si algo no te gusta, dilo—le dijo una de ellas, un vez en el pasillo había imágenes de el en tamaño natural, y se detuvo a mirar una.  
—¿En serio?—se dio la vuelta para preguntar a la chica, ella asintió varias veces sin poder decir una sola palabra—.En ese caso, esa foto no me gusta.  
—¿Ah? Bueno, la quitaremos—contesto ella.  
—Sí, sí, la quitaremos—agrego la otra, luego él les sonrió y eso las dejo impactadas.

Una vez dentro había stand con varias cosas que las fans confeccionaron para él, peluches, llaveros, playeras, póster, etc., YiBo estaba fascinado, jamás pensó que un día estaría entre ese mar de gente. Al final estaba una mesa solo para él, con un pastel el cual tenía las cosas que le gustaban, como tenis, patinetas, motocicletas, cascos y demás, sonreía.  
—¿Quién lo hizo?—pregunto.  
Una chica levantó la mano.  
—¡Yo lo diseñe!  
—Genial—le levantó el pulgar, ella casi se desmaya.  
La convivencia fue tan amena, su asistente solo estuvo detrás observándolo con emoción. Hubo una sesión de preguntas y respuestas, entre ellas las que llamaron la atención fue de una chica que dijo.

"¿Cuáles son tus preferencias en una pareja?"

YiBo solo encogió los hombros y contesto.  
—Alguien con quién me sienta a gusto, que me haga sentir mejor cada día.

Las chicas soltaron tremendo suspiro, eso lo hizo reír. Luego les platico un poco de su vida, como paso de Corea a ser un mecánico y luego un idol, mencionando a una persona que apareció en su vida y le dio el empujón que necesitaba, pero cuando preguntaron quién era, este solo sonrió, dejándolas con más emoción.

Pese a ser una persona algo introvertida en cuestión de gente nueva, YiBo realmente se sentía bien entre esas fans que lo apoyaron incondicionalmente por ese año. A la hora de irse se tomó una foto grupal con ellas, luego se despidió y agradeció su esfuerzo.

Mientras subía a la camioneta, vio a su asistente mirando una publicación en Weibo, al entrar al vehículo se dio cuenta que era de Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Hoy fue su cita?  
—Sí, perdón pero me pidió que no le dijera nada para que disfrutara su reunión.  
—¡Ah! Odio que haga eso, vamos a su casa—le pidió al conductor.

Al escabullirse a su casa por la entrada trasera, como siempre, se topó con su madre en la sala.  
—Señora—la saludo, ella indico el segundo piso, así que tras agradecer se dirigió hasta ahí.

Xiao Zhan tenía toda la tarde en su habitación, cuando YiBo se disponía a tocar, mejor decidió no hacer y entrar en silencio, pero no lo encontró en su cama, o en alguien otro rincón, era extraño.  
—¿Dónde?  
Hasta que escucho un ruido provenir del armario, una vez había estado en ese lugar, se trataba de una pequeña habitación donde Xiao Zhan tenía varios estantes, cajones y repisas, además de un vestidor. Cuando YiBo abrió la puerta, ahí estaba a la mitad de la alfombra, completamente dormido sobre un montón de mantas, pero lo que llamo más su atención, era que estaban las prendas que perdió en casa y algunas otras que dejó ahí en sus encuentros pasados.

YiBo recordó lo que dijeron en el programa aquella vez sobre los nidos, al saber lo que era, sonrió y se recostó a su lado, cuidando de no despertarlo, removió si cabello, logrando que el Omega se recargara en su hombro, olfateándolo, tomo su mano y le susurró.  
—Tú me haces ser mejor persona, te guardo en mi corazón todo el tiempo y de ahora hasta la eternidad, seré tuyo.

Julio, tercer día de la carrera y final a una semana del nacimiento…

Estaban en el tercer día de competencia y el mejor record había sido de Wang YiBo con 1:56 sg posicionándose en el primer sitio, todos lo veían en la pizarra y el equipo de Yamaha estaba en sus mejores momentos, definitivamente el siguiente día sería primero nuevamente y con ello su triunfo en la ARRC. Solo faltaba una vuelta más y estarían listos para finalizar el circuito, el trofeo del primer lugar seria para YiBo, el segundo para Yun Qing, cuando de pronto una motocicleta de Ducatti apareció a su izquierda, eso no lo sorprendió, ya que sabía ese era uno de los competidores más fuertes de ese equipo, YiBo corría muy bien y los medios estaban atentos a sus movimientos.

"Estamos viendo un rápido avance, tal vez intenté superarlo en la vuelta..."

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Xiao Zhan veía la competencia a la expectativa de su Alfa, mientras su vientre redondeado le servía de mesa para su bol de palomitas. A lado su madre y la futura abuela de su bebé que lo acompañaban en esos sus últimos días de gestación.  
—Yo sigo sin entender ¿cómo saben que está ganando?—pregunto la madre de Xiao Zhan.  
—La competencia se hace en intervalos para medir los récords, eso ayuda a indicar la posición en la que están, y en el último día es el decisivo—explico el Omega a las dos mujeres.  
—Ya veo, significa que mi hijo tiene buena posición—agrego la madre de YiBo.  
—Así es—asintió Xiao Zhan.  
La motocicleta del equipo Ducatti no logro alcanzarlo y los fanáticos se volvían locos con su gran desempeño, sin embargo, algo sucedía con ese corredor, su motocicleta comenzó a moverse de manes errática, desequilibrándose y en cuestión de segundos, se barrió en el pavimento, pero lo más angustiante fue que choco con la motocicleta de YiBo, logrando que cayera y fuese arrastrado hasta el césped. Xiao Zhan se levantó de golpe con su rostro lleno de terror, puesto que le hizo recordar el accidente donde murió el hermano de Mu Rong Jie.  
—Él está bien, todo está bien hijo—su madre sostenía su mano, pero entre todo el escándalo, logro ponerse de pie, fue hasta su motocicleta y logro arrancarla de nuevo, su otro contrincante también se levantó. YiBo volvió a la carrera por unos segundos después, por lo que tenía que acelerar para recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
—Sí, está bien—suspiro la madre de YiBo, pero al voltear con Xiao Zhan en su rostro se reflejaba un gran dolor.  
—¿Hijo?—su madre que sostenía su mano, pudo sentir su agarre.  
—¡Ah! ¡Arg!—Xiao Zhan se sentó rápidamente en el sofá, sosteniendo su vientre—.Mamá, mamá, ya...  
—¿Ya qué?  
—¡Ya viene!—alzo la voz, la madre de YiBo que estaba a su lado se impresiono.


	40. Capítulo 40 “La última carrera” Fin.

La llegada al hospital fue una travesía, para iniciar su asistente tenía el día libre y estaba en casa del asistente de YiBo cuidando a su hijo mientras este lo acompaño al circuito toda una semana, ambos viendo en la televisión la carrera cuando recibió la llamada de la madre de Xiao Zhan, ella pensaba que preguntaba por el estado de YiBo, así que al contestar le dijo que todo estaba bien, salvó unos pequeños rasguños para que Xiao Zhan no se preocupara.  
Llamada...  
—Gracias A Jie, pero hay otra cosa, ya viene—dijo la madre de Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Ya viene? Creo que para la semana próxima, dijo que...  
—¡No! El bebé ya viene—recalco la mujer.  
—¡¿Qué?!—A Jie salto del sofá, asustando al niño—.Voy para allá, no, enviare una ambulancia, nos veremos en el hospital.  
Tras colgar corrió hacia la mesa junto a la puerta.  
—A Jie ¿Qué paso?—le pregunto el niño, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que no podía dejarlo solo.  
—Xi'er yo...ve por tu mochila, nos vamos al hospital.  
—¿Al hospital? ¿Te sientes mal?  
—No, vamos a recibir a una bebé—le sonrío ella.  
La ambulancia llego en 15 minutos a su residencia, entraron para ver al Idol sentado en el sofá haciendo las respiraciones que le indicaron en las pláticas prenatales.  
—Xiao Zhan—la Beta que lo atendió resulto ser fan así que no podía creerlo.  
—Ho...la—apretó los dientes el Omega.  
De inmediato revisaron sus signos vitales y lo llevaron en camilla hacia la ambulancia. Su madre lo acompañaría por lo que subió con él, mientras que la madre de YiBo tomo un taxi hacia el hospital llevándose el bolso que tenía preparado desde hace una semana con todo lo que necesitaría para después del nacimiento.  
Ese día, Xiao Zhan evitaba a toda costa gritar de dolor, eso no iba con él, por lo que solo fruncía la ceja y seguía respirando con la esperanza que se fuera, pero cada que llegaba una contracción apretaba las mantas de la camilla.  
—Tranquilo, llegaremos en unos minutos—le dijo la paramédico, golpeando la ventanilla que daba al conductor—.Tenemos que llegar rápido.  
—Lo sé—asintió el otro.  
Sin embargo, un accidente ocurrió en una cierta vía que retraso el tráfico.  
—Intenta por la calle 12—le indico su compañera al conductor.  
—Si.  
Mientras tanto llegando a la meta, Wang YiBo supero el accidente y logro llegar en primer lugar, solo seguido por un par de segundos por Yun Qing y el tercer puesto para el otro corredor de la Ducatti. Los gritos de los fanáticos así como de las fans oficiales de Wang YiBo inundaron todo el lugar, las edecanes se dirigieron hacia cada uno de los pits para acompañar a los ganadores.  
YiBo llevo su moto a los pits, estaba tan emocionado que salto sobre los brazos de He laoshi, quien decidió acompañarlo a su primer carrera.  
—¿Vio el accidente?  
—Sí, lo vi, pero ganaste.  
—Aun así, fue peligroso, ese corredor no debió cerrarse de esa manera.  
—Tranquilo, solo piensa en el resultado a estas alturas.  
—Está bien—la gran sonrisa del Alfa Recesivo iluminaba su rostro, camino hacia donde Yun Qing ingresaba a su pits, cuando ambos se vieron chocaron los puños para luego, este último estrechar a YiBo.  
—Felicidades, te lo merecías—le dijo al oído, ante esas palabras YiBo no supo que decir, esa persona que tanto odio por mucho tiempo, ahora era un gran amigo, era imposible de creerlo.  
He laoshi los veía con una sonrisa, aliviado que todo saliera bien al final.  
—Hey, ven para que te revise el médico—le grito, Yun Qing empujo a YiBo para que curaran su mano.  
—Vamos—Yun Qing, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de YiBo para acompañarlo.  
En ese momento, Chen Huang entro a tropiezos por las puertas y busco con la mirada a YiBo.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma, él está bien—le dijo He laoshi.  
—¿Eh? Sí, eso lo sé, solo que—su asistente tenía el móvil en su mano, cubriendo la bocina—¿Dónde fue?—le pregunto con falta de aliento.  
—A la enfermería, Yun Qing lo acompaño—señalo He laoshi—.Pero ¿Qué sucede?  
—Es que ya viene—contesto el asistente, a lo que el veterano de las carreras lo entendió.  
—¿Qué? Vamos ve—le dijo, y al verlo irse, solo pudo sentirse emocionado de la llegada de la bebé.  
El medico revisaba sus ojos con una lámpara mientras que la enfermera traía todo para curar sus manos.  
—Doctor, revise bien su cabeza, aunque no pueda hacerse mucho—le dijo bromeando Yun Qing, quien se sentó en una silla en la esquina.  
—Muy gracioso, no creo que este tan mal como esa cabeza inflada que tienes—le dijo YiBo, riéndose.  
El desinfectante hizo apenas contacto con su piel cuando la puerta se abrió, el Alfa Recesivo apenas se quejó un poco, y todos voltearon con su asistente.  
—¡Lao Wang!—Chen Huang parecía haber corrido un maratón.  
—Hey, ganamos—le dijo YiBo.  
—Lo sé, lo vi desde las gradas, solo que...que—miro al médico y a la enfermera, no sabía si decirlo ahí o no, Yun Qing se dio cuenta y se levantó.  
—Disculpe, nos darían unos minutos—les dijo al cuerpo médico. Ellos asintieron y los dejaron solos, cuando Yun Qing estaba por dejar la enfermería, YiBo lo llamo.  
—Espera, quédate. Huang Ge, dime ¿Paso algo?—al decir eso, su estómago se hundió pues pensó en Xiao Zhan y su hija.  
—Sí, el parto se adelantó, la bebé ya viene, Lao Xiao está de camino hacia el hospital, al parecer se llevó un susto por el accidente—explico rápido el asistente.  
Wang YiBo se levantó de la camilla, sin decir absolutamente nada se dirigió a la puerta.  
—¡Hey, espera!—Yun Qing fue tras el por el pasillo así como su asistente, dándole alcance y tomándolo del brazo—.No te alteres.  
—Mi hija está por nacer, claro que voy a alterarme, se suponía que nacería la próxima semana, pero este maldito accidente.  
—Todo estará bien—He laoshi les dio alcance, solo ellos cuatro estaban en el pasillo que daba a los pits, YiBo estaba demasiado nervioso e inquieto, quería correr hacia Xiao Zhan pero estaba en otra ciudad.  
—He laoshi, debo ir—insistió YiBo.  
—Lo sé, lo harás—contesto el mayor, mirando a su asistente.  
—Ah sí, ya compre unos boletos hacia Beijing, y solo a esperar las 4 horas de vuelo, llegara hasta las 10 de la noche, lo siento—bajo la vista el Beta.  
—No, debe haber una manera—YiBo intento salir, pero Yun Qing seguía sujetándolo.  
—¡No ganas nada con alterarte! El será atendido en uno de los mejores hospitales, cálmate—le dijo este, tomando su móvil para llamar a Xiao Zhan—.Llama por el momento.  
YiBo se le quedo mirando, trato de calmarse y aunque casi imposible hacerlo, respiro hondo y tomo su móvil para marcar.  
Dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro y nada, miro a He laoshi negando con un gesto, puesto que no contestaba.  
—Vamos Zhan Ge—YiBo volvió a marcar con la misma suerte, apretó el puño sin importar el dolor de sus heridas.  
—Llamare a Jie—le dijo su asistente, tras dos timbres contesto.  
Llamada...  
—Huang.  
—Soy yo, YiBo—le contesto el Alfa.  
—Lao Wang, apenas voy llegando al hospital, una ambulancia lo traslado.  
—Llame a Zhan Ge y no contesta.  
—Posiblemente no tenga su móvil, deme unos minutos y le regresare la llamada—le dijo ella, colgando.  
YiBo daba vueltas en el pasillo, el doctor y la enfermera regresaron para terminar de curar sus heridas y al verlo en ese estado no sabían que pensar. Yun Qing y He laoshi convencieron a YiBo de atenderse mientras esperaba la llamada de la asistente de Xiao Zhan, dado que aún faltaba la premiación y le esperaba un largo vuelo.  
En el hospital, llevaron a Xiao Zhan a una sala privada donde su madre y el esperaban a que llegara el médico, el dolor era intenso entre contracción y contracción, pero él seguía siendo valiente. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y resulto que no era su médico, sino aquella doctora que lo suplió una vez, Dra. Chen Lua.  
—Buenas tardes, ¿me recuerda? Soy la Dra. Chen.  
Xiao Zhan se le quedo mirando y justamente una contracción hizo que su rostro se pusiera rojo, ella se acercó a su lado.  
—S...si—asintió el dolor, tragándose el dolor, apretando los barandales de la cama. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado, sin nada más que tranquilizarlo acariciando sus cabellos.  
—El Dr. Guan llegara tarde porque estaba visitando a un familiar fuera de la ciudad, me pidió que lo cuidara hasta entonces, así que voy a revisarlo—le explico ella, llamando a la enfermera para que le diera los documentos de su expediente. Pidió a Xiao Zhan que abriera las piernas, este le miro muy serio aun cuando sus orejas estaban completamente rojas, puesto que era la segunda vez que dejaría a la mujer revisarlo—.Muy bien, aún falta dilatación, si todo sale bien en las próximas dos horas el bebé podrá salir sin problemas, en todo caso tendremos que hacer cesárea.  
—Si...entendido—Xiao Zhan bajando la bata entre sus piernas para cubrirse.  
—Veo que firmo toda la documentación, así que estamos listo para todo—ella lo miro y noto su nerviosismo, así que se acercó y con una gran sonrisa le dijo—.La primera vez que vi a mi hijo cuando nació, fue algo tan hermoso que hizo todo el dolor desaparecer.  
—¿Tiene un hijo?—le pregunto Xiao Zhan, pues la veía muy joven.  
—Sí, de hecho, tengo 3, aunque solo dos tienen mi sangre.  
—¿Dos?—Xiao Zhan intrigado.  
—Sí, hace tres años cuando estaba por terminar un turno, llego un paciente, se trataba de un Omega de 15 años, fue rescatado por la policía de su padrastro, puesto que lo retenía en su casa, el pobre estaba embarazado y estaba por dar a luz, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarlo, pero no logramos hacerlo, su cuidado durante el embarazo no fue el adecuado, sin embargo, el bebé sobrevivió aunque nació con estenosis valvular aórtica, es cuando la válvula que da paso la sangre al pulmón no se desarrolla correctamente—ella explico—.Ese pequeño, a pesar de todo seguía vivo, pasó 6 meses en este hospital para ser tratado, todas las enfermeras lo adoraban, y yo igual, me enamore tanto de ese pequeño que mi esposo y yo decidimos adoptarlo.  
—¿Y cómo está el ahora?—pregunto Xiao Zhan impresionado por el caso.  
—Esta enorme y feliz ¡Ja, ja!—comenzó a reír.  
—Me alegro—sonrío Xiao Zhan, relajándose sin saber cómo.  
—Sabe—la doctora saco las manos de los bolsillos de la bata—.Mi esposo suele decirme, que mi nombre iba bien conmigo, porque soy una luz brillante para mis tres hijos.  
—Creo que tiene razón—le dijo Xiao Zhan, ella se despidió y tras irse, su madre le dijo.  
—Es una buena persona, ¿no crees? ¿Cuál era su nombre?  
—Lua, significa brillo—contesto Xiao Zhan.  
En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta, se trataba de su asistente.  
—¡Lao Xiao!  
—Hola A Jie, estoy bien, tranquila, el bebé aun no llega—le dijo para que no se preocupara.  
—Vaya, que susto, ah, llamo Lao Wang—le aviso.  
—¿Mi móvil?—Xiao Zhan miro a su madre, ella encogió los hombros.  
—Lo dejaste en casa—la madre de YiBo entro también a la habitación, entregándoselo.  
—Gracias—Xiao Zhan llamo de inmediato a YiBo.  
Las tres mujeres le dieron espacio, saliendo de la habitación.  
Llamada...  
—¡Zhan Ge!—YiBo contesto de inmediato—¿Cómo están?  
—Estamos bien, el bebé aun no nace, ¿y tú?...—Xiao Zhan de pronto se quedó callado, YiBo solo podía escuchar su respiración.  
—Zhan Ge, yo estoy bien, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible, no temas, siempre estaré ahí.  
—Bo Di...—respiro hondo tras una contracción—.Te necesito, aquí.  
—Lo sé, tomare un avión de inmediato—YiBo deteniéndose a mitad de la salida, puesto que ahí estaba la edecán que lo acompañaría hacia el pódium, junto a todos los fanáticos. Se dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo, topándose con Yun Qing.  
—¡YiBo!  
—Tengo que ir a Beijing, ya—le dijo.  
—¡Espera!—Yun Qing le lanzo unas llaves—.Traje mi auto y está estacionado al otro lado del parque, ahí hay menos tráfico, vete.  
—Gracias—le sonrío YiBo—.Zhan Ge, voy en camino.  
Tras colgar, Xiao Zhan se recostó y mirando aquel abultado vientre, lo acaricio.  
—Rabanito, espera un momento—le dijo con una dulce voz.  
En el aeropuerto, su asistente le dio indicaciones de tomar su boleto para viajar, así como la puerta que debía ir. YiBo seguía con el uniforme de la carrera y gorra, por lo que resaltaba mucho, pero no le importo ser reconocido, dado que no hizo caso a ninguna persona hasta tomar el vuelo.  
Las horas pasaron y las contracciones se hacían más frecuentes así como su duración más larga, por lo que dieron aviso que lo llevarían a la sala de parto. Xiao Zhan subió a una camilla pero no había indicios de la llegada del padre.  
—¿Quiere que un familiar lo acompañe?—le pregunto la doctora.  
—No...está bien—miro a su madre y sonrío para calmarla.  
—Descuida hijo, estaré justo aquí—le dijo ella, besando su frente.  
Ya lo esperaba todo el equipo médico, así como una incubadora para la recepción del bebé Omega, ya a esas alturas Xiao Zhan lo que más quería era que naciera su hijo, aunque sin su Alfa cerca no podía dejar de tener miedo. Se llevó la mano al cuello, donde tenía ese collar con los anillos de plástico que saco de aquella maquina fuera de la tienda, recordando la promesa.  
—Sr. Xiao Zhan—lo saludo su médico, quien por fin había llegado.  
—Bueno, me retiro—asintió la Dra. Chen, pero Xiao Zhan la llamo.  
—No, quédese por favor—dijo, entre el dolor de una contracción. El doctor Guan le pidió con un gesto que lo hiciera, ella se acercó y tras la mascarilla, podía notarse como sonreía.  
—En ese caso, vamos a recibir a este bebé—le contesto—.Por favor, puje cuando venga el dolor, ¿entiende?  
Xiao Zhan asintió un par de veces, pensando en los anillos.  
«Bo Di, por favor ven pronto...» sus pensamientos volaron hasta el asiento de avión donde YiBo viajaba, mirando por la ventanilla, el cielo ya se había llegado de estrellas, miro su reloj y pasaban de las 9 de la noche, para cuando aterrizaron eran las 10:20 p.m., un auto ya lo esperaba fuera del aeropuerto que lo llevo al hospital.  
En el pasillo, sentadas en una de las salas privadas de espera, la madre de YiBo lo vio pasar correr hacia la estación de enfermeras del piso.  
—¡Xiao Zhan! ¿Dónde está el?—pregunto, agitado.  
—¡Hijo!—su madre lo llamo, justo detrás estaba la mamá de Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está el? ¿La bebé?—dijo apresurado, pero su madre le brindo una gran sonrisa y le dijo.  
—Todo está bien, ellos están bien, la bebé nació hace una hora.  
—Sí, mi hijo esta aun en la sala de parto, pero pronto lo pasaran a piso, la bebé fue llevada a los cuneros en una incubadora—explico la madre de Xiao Zhan.  
YiBo respiro al fin, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que tuvo que agacharse y apretar su cabeza entre las manos para calmarse, tras unos segundos, se levantó para mirar a las dos mujeres.  
—Gracias.  
—Descuida, tu hijo ¿Cómo estás? Vimos el accidente—su madre tomo ambas mejillas del menor.  
—Estoy bien, mamá.  
En ese momento los médicos se acercaron a ellos.  
—Buenas noches, el Sr. Xiao Zhan ya está en su habitación, por el momento está dormido por el agotamiento, pero está en perfecto estado—les aviso la Dra. Chen, esta era la primera vez que YiBo la veía, así que su extrañez hizo al Dr. Guan resaltar la situación.  
—Oh, ella es la Dra. Chen Lua, fue quien asistió el parto, una de mis alumnas—dijo el hombre.  
—Entiendo—contesto YiBo muy serio.  
—El pediatra nos comentó que la bebé está muy bien, nació con un peso de 1.800 kilogramos y 42 centímetros, tal vez solo pase unos días en la incubadora antes de que puedan llevársela.  
—Gracias—asintió YiBo, la doctora solo hizo una leve reverencia y junto al otro médico, los dejaron solos.  
Eran como las 4 de la mañana cuando Xiao Zhan salía de su sueño profundo, levantándose asustado, casi salto de la cama.  
—¡Bo Di!  
—Zhan Ge, aquí estoy—el Alfa estaba sentado, dormitando en el sofá junto a la cama, cuando lo escucho fue hasta él, tomando su mano. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Xiao Zhan lo estrecho entre sus brazos a punto de las lágrimas, todo lo que había soportado hasta el momento lo dejo salir—.Lo siento, no pude llegar a tiempo.  
—Está bien, ganaste una carrera, pero no está—bromeo Xiao Zhan, aunque el rostro de YiBo lucia en realidad derrotado, puesto realmente quería estar en el nacimiento de su hija—.Hey, descuida, ahora todo está bien—tomo Xiao Zhan sus mejillas, besando ligeramente sus labios. YiBo se sentó en una silla a su lado, respirando profundo—¿Ya la viste?—le pregunto el Omega.  
—No, aun no, quería hacerlo, pero cada que me acercaba al pasillo de cuneros, esas enfermeras se me quedaban viendo feo.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bo Di, solo debía ser curiosidad de saber a quién visitabas—se burló el mayor, que mientras reía, YiBo vio el collar en su cuello, tomándolo.  
—¿Aun lo conservas?  
—Claro, es la promesa—le dijo, tomando su mano—.Vamos, ayúdame a levantarme.  
—¿Qué? ¿Puedes hacerlo?  
—Claro que sí, tengo muchos deseos de ver a nuestra hija—Xiao Zhan más que emocionado, YiBo solo sonrío ante la vivacidad de la recién madre. Ayudándolo, los dos caminaron hacia el área de cuneros, Xiao Zhan conocía el camino, por aquella ocasión.  
Al llegar, YiBo estaba impresionado de ver tantos bebés, cuando el mayor le señalo hacia más atrás de los cuneros, donde estaban las incubadoras, el Alfa trago saliva. Una enfermera los recibió y los llevo hasta ella.  
Y por fin, ahí estaba una pequeña cuya piel era tan rosada que no parecía real, apenas se asomaban algunos cabellos de su cabeza, sus pies y manos eran diminutos, pero podía verse como su pecho se movía en cada respirar, se trataba de una bebé fuerte. Vestía un pañal que apenas le quedaba, lo que la hacía lucir tan adorable, y aunque tenía un tubo en su nariz, no parecía tener ningún pesar, solo dormía.  
—Duerme tan tranquila—comento YiBo.  
—¿Sera que es porque sus padres están a su lado?—Xiao Zhan recargo su cabeza contra la de YiBo, esa pequeña diferencia de estaturas ya no le importaba al Alfa, por lo que lo rodeo por la cintura para abrazarlo.  
La enfermera los dejo solos un rato para estar con su hija. La emoción era indescriptible para ambos, ninguno de los dos había pensado que serían padres y solo hasta poder verla ante sus ojos, la realidad los golpeo, sus rostros mostraban una gran incertidumbre ante lo desconocido, no solo en una tarea tan importante como criar un hijo, sino en el futuro de sus carreras y todo lo que eso conlleva.  
—¿Qué haremos entonces?—pregunto YiBo a Xiao Zhan, sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña.  
—No lo sé, había pensado en tantas cosas, pero ahora que la tengo aquí, solo puedo pensar en protegerla—contesto Xiao Zhan, pasando la mano sobre el cristal de la incubadora.  
—Primero, lo primero, no hemos decidido un nombre para ella—dijo YiBo, mirando a Xiao Zhan, quien le regreso la mirada.  
—Es cierto, jamás pensé en eso ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?—el Omega decepcionado de sí mismo, sostuvo su cabeza con las manos.  
—Calma, Zhan Ge, solo hay que pensar en uno, mírala, es pequeña, es como una luz para nosotros ahora mismo, su nombre debe ser algo...  
—¡Lua!—dijo de inmediato Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Lua? ¿Cómo la doctora?  
—Sí, significa "Brillo"  
—Brillo, Wang Lua...no, Wang Xiao Lua—agrego YiBo.  
—Wang Xiao Lua.  
—Sí, uno de los caracteres de Xiao es "pequeño" y el de Lua "brillo", así la llamaremos...  
—Pequeño brillo, Bo Di, me encanta—al decir eso, YiBo señalo a la bebé, puesto que en ese momento movió su mano y bostezo, en una escena tan hermosa.  
—Creo que le gusta—sonrío YiBo, por su parte, Xiao Zhan los veía a ambos, toda su vida dio un vuelco completo cuando conoció a este Alfa Recesivo, y ahora tenía a su hija, solo podía pensar en amarlos toda su vida, sin importar nada.  
En la mañana, las madres de ambos los encontraron dormidos de la mano, uno en la cama y el otro, en la silla al lado. Ellas intentaron no hacer nada de ruido, moviéndose como ratones silenciosos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
—¡Zhan Ge, Bo Ge!  
—Fan Xing, espera...—Yu Bin los vio despertar asustados, regañando al menor. Quién apenado, se inclinó y con las manos juntas al frente se disculpó.  
—Lo siento, es que me emocione...mucho—Fan Xing les veía tan animado.  
—Está bien—suspiro Xiao Zhan.  
Los chicos saludaron a las señoras, para luego buscar por la habitación al nuevo miembro de la familia.  
—Lua está en la incubadora—dijo YiBo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Fan Xing sin entender, fue cuando Yu Bin tiro de su manga.  
—Los bebés Omegas son delicados al nacer, hay cosas que debes aprender.  
—Lo siento, de nuevo. Es que ya quería verla—suspiro el menor.  
—Si es lo que quieres, mira—el Alfa Recesivo le mostró una fotografía que le saco cuando la visitaron.  
Fan Xing se apoderó de su móvil maravillándose de la pequeña.  
—¿Lua?—pregunto Yu Bin, arqueando al ceja—.Así que ese es su nombre.  
—Lo es—indico Xiao Zhan.  
—Es tan hermosa, ya quiero tener un bebé—comento Fan Xing, a lo que Yu Bin le vino un ataque de tos, logrando que Xiao Zhan y YiBo rieran—¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?—cuestiono el chico Omega.  
—Mejor pensemos en tu carrera primero—Yu Bin acaricio sus cabellos.  
—Sí, tener un bebé es algo enorme, y doloroso—dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Dolió mucho?—Fan Xing sentándose a su lado, mientras Yu Bin saco a YiBo fuera de la habitación.  
—No tienes idea, primero sientes que tú...  
Afuera, Yu Bin le mostró algunas publicaciones en Weibo, todas hablaban de como en su primera carrera, Wang YiBo no asistió a la premiación a pesar de haber ganado el primer lugar.  
—Tendrás que dar alguna explicación.  
—Lo pensaré, por el momento solo quiero enfocarme en nuestra hija—le dijo muy serio.  
Yu Bin le sonrió y palmeó su hombro.  
—¿Qué se siente? Ser padre.  
—Bueno, francamente estoy aterrado, no tengo idea de cómo voy a estar en su vida, si nadie sabe que es mi hija—YiBo mostrando sus inseguridades en ese momento, Yu Bin choco su hombro con el suyo.  
—Todo encontrará un camino.  
YiBo solo le sonrió cuando su móvil sonó, se trataba de Yun Qing que estaba recuperando su auto en el aeropuerto.  
Llamada...  
—Oye, ¿crees que dejar mi auto en este lugar sin pedir que me lo lleven? En serio, tu...  
—Yun Qing, cállate, necesito tu ayuda—le dijo YiBo.  
—¿Qué? Ah, ¿y la bebé?  
—La bebé está bien, es bellísima.  
—Oho, entonces no es tu hija—se burló Yun Qing.  
—¡Ya basta, idiota!—se molestó el menor—.Quiero pedirte un favor.  
—Dime—suspiro Yun Qing.  
—Deje algo en mi bolso que deje el vestuario.  
Esa tarde en un live de Yamaha, He laoshi y Yun Qing dieron a conocer que YiBo tuvo una emergencia familiar por lo que tuvo que regresar a Beijing, su familia era primero, así que pedirá disculpas cuando tenga la oportunidad.  
Además publicaron que debido a su gran actuación, le ofrecieron un contrato para ser uno de sus corredores de base en el equipo, claro que todo dependía de la decisión del ahora, idol del momento.  
Los días siguientes, YiBo se vivía en el hospital dado que si salía seguido, solo despertaría sospechas, por otro lado, Xiao Zhan era otra noticia en Weibo, dado que se revelo el nacimiento de su hija y muchos buscaban una exclusiva con el idol en descanso.  
Aunque su ausencia marco una gran diferencia en su carrera, nadie había dejado de hablar de él, por lo que muchos esperaba su regreso. Esa noche, la enfermera llevo por fin a su hija para cargarla por primera vez, tanto el como YiBo estaba emocionado. La doctora llego junto a la pequeña, saludándolos.  
—Buenas noches, vine a hacer la revisión de rutina, mañana será dado de alta, así como su pequeña—la mujer se hizo un lado y la enfermera entro con la cuna, YiBo estiro el cuello para verla, la tomo entre sus brazos y fue hasta la cama donde Xiao Zhan se acomodó para abrazarla, el Omega lucia tan ansioso, levanto los brazos y la enfermera delicadamente la poso en ellos.  
Cuando la tuvo, su corazón latía tan rápido y lentamente se calmó, era el lazo entre madre e hija que los unía, Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima entre esa bella sonrisa, YiBo se sentó a su lado, levantando su mano para tocarla, aunque dudo en el último momento.  
—¿Puedo? Digo, no voy a lastimarla, sigue siendo delicada, ¿o sí?  
—No, para nada, tócala—le dijo Xiao Zhan.  
YiBo por fin lo hizo, al rozar su cabeza, era como algo dentro se activara, sintió una calidez enorme en su pecho.  
—Hola, soy papá—le dijo, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas—.Lua, soy papá—lo remarco.  
—¿Lua?—la doctora enterándose como la llamaron.  
—Sí, bueno, ¿no le molesta?—le pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—Para nada, es un honor, los dejare estar con Lua—asintió y se fue, aunque el Dr. Guan entro en su lugar.  
—Por fin reunidos, eh—comento, aplaudiendo.  
—Dr. Guan, gracias por todo—le dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—Un placer, ahora solo queda verla crecer, con permiso—se inclinó un poco para luego irse.  
Las abuelas se apoderaron de la pequeña antes de dejarla dormir en su cuna, luego se despidieron de sus hijos, puesto que debían darles su espacio. YiBo aprovecho para recostarse al lado de Xiao Zhan, viendo a su pequeña dormir en su cuna.  
—¿Te has puesto a pensar en donde estábamos hace un año? Ni siquiera podía creer que tendría una hija y que enamoraría perdidamente de ti, Bo Di, creo que es lo que llaman destino—dijo Xiao Zhan, recostándose en su hombro.  
—Yo no creía en el destino, hasta que te conocí, antes me sentía perdido, como si algo me faltara, la verdad es que Zhan Ge, me volví tu fan—al decir eso, comenzó a reír.  
—¡Ja, ja! Yo también soy tu fan, Wang YiBo—Xiao Zhan tomo su mano—.Pero, ahora tenemos un solo fan, el único que importa—mirando a su pequeña.  
—¡Ja! Si, nuestro mejor fan, por el que debemos hacerla feliz por el resto de sus días, sin importar nada mas—YiBo pensando en el futuro que debían decidir—.Y ahora lo primero—se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su chaqueta, de donde saco una caja roja, luego se puso de rodillas ante Xiao Zhan, quien se sentó en la cama.  
—Bo Di ¿Qué haces?  
—Xiao Zhan, soy un Alfa Recesivo y tu un Omega Dominante, se supone que no debemos enamorarnos y esta contra nuestra genética, además de que no soy una persona fácil, pero te prometo cuidarlos el resto de mi vida, así que ahora por la promesa que te hice aquella vez, y ante nuestra hija—miro de reojo a Lua, quien abrió los ojos—.Yo, Wang YiBo, te pido que me aceptes como esposo.  
—Bo Di—Xiao Zhan estaba conmovido, no esperaba esa propuesta en ese momento—.Pero ¿Y tu carrera? No sabemos si podemos regresar, si...—no termino de hablar, puesto que YiBo cubrió sus labios con el dedo.  
—Es por eso, en las buenas y en las malas, yo te defenderé y lo que digan de mí, no me importa, tú ya no estás solo, me tienes a mí, nos tienes a los dos—YiBo respiro profundo, tomo el anillo y lo coloco lentamente en el dedo de Xiao Zhan—¿Aceptas?  
—Acepto—el Omega salto a sus brazos, luego la bebé comenzó a llorar y de inmediato dejaron el romance para atender a su hija.  
La mañana siguiente cuando las abuelas arribaron para llevarlos a casa, vieron a los dos padres primerizos con tremendas ojeras bajo sus ojos.  
—Pero ¿Qué paso?  
—A Lua comenzó a llorar a las 9 de la noche y no paro de llorar—dijeron al unísono.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bienvenidos a la paternidad—se rieron las mujeres, cuando vieron el anillo en el dedo de Xiao Zhan.  
—Hijo, eso—señalo su madre.  
—¿Eh? Lo había olvidado, nosotros...—miro de reojo a YiBo, cuando las mujeres saltaron para abrazarlos.  
—¡FELICIDADES!  
El revuelo hizo que Lua comenzara a llorar de nuevo, Xiao Zhan la sostuvo en brazos.  
—Ya, ya, A Lua, no llores, mi bebé.  
—Sí, ya no llores—YiBo mostrándole el peluche de unicornio que le compro.  
Sus madres los veían con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en las dos almas que se unieron para estar juntos y compartirían su vida juntos.  
—Hijo, ¿ya decidieron cuando van a revelar todo?—pregunto la madre de YiBo.  
—Nosotros...—Xiao Zhan y YiBo sabían que el camino era aún difícil—.Bo Di tiene mucho trabajo y no podrás ir a casa con Lua y conmigo.  
—Yo quisiera ir, pero...Zhan Ge, no sé si pueda soportarlo, no gritar al mundo sobre mi bella familia.  
En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, la persona que llego era el manager de Xiao Zhan, el Sr. Gao.  
—Oh, llegue en mal momento—dijo, mirando detenidamente a YiBo, puesto que era la primera vez que estaba frente a el—.Tal vez deba irme.  
Xiao Zhan tuvo una repentina idea.  
—¡Espere! Necesitamos su ayuda—le dijo el idol.  
Un mes después...  
Estudio Xiao Zhan abrió formalmente con el gran apoyo de los fans que jamás dejaron de lado a su idol, demostrando su amor y dedicación a su trabajo. En todo ese tiempo, Xiao Zhan no había revelado nada sobre su hija, salvo una publicación en su Weibo para anunciar su nacimiento el día 3 de julio a su pequeño brillo. El estudio causo revuelo con su nueva cuenta de Douyin donde subieron su primer video, presentando a un ángel en manos de otro ángel, Xiao Zhan apareció en el video con su vientre de embarazo de 5 meses y medio, algo que no había hecho hasta el momento, para posteriormente aparecer con una bebé en sus brazos, tan delicado con la ella, una madre completamente feliz.  
El video termino siendo el más visto en cuestión de minutos, millones se sumaba para seguirlo en Douyin, pero en Weibo había imágenes donde las fans se enfocaban en una cosa, y era el anillo en su dedo, siendo una noticia que llego a cada rincón del mundo.  
¿A caso se había comprometido? El famoso idol retornando de su retiro temporal, tenía que dar a conocer si ese anillo era en verdad uno anillo de compromiso.  
Así mismo un anuncio en su página Weibo, donde indicaba que el idol comenzaría a trabajar tras la petición de miles de fans, buscando su primer proyecto con calma dado que debía cuidar a su hija, pero por el momento tenía invitaciones a varios eventos, mismos que anunciaría si asistiría. Pero, nada sobre el padre de la niña, incluso se llegaba a especular que no existía padre, que el idol se había realizado una inseminación artificial debido a su edad para concebir.  
El otro lado de la moneda, Wang YiBo iniciaría su primer día de rodaje en un drama donde interpretaría al joven Xie Yun basado en una novela de Priest "Yuo Fei", donde compartiría créditos con una actriz llamada Zhao Li Ying, quien curiosamente también era una Alfa Dominante, casada y que tenía un hijo un par de meses mayor que su Lua.  
—¿Ese es la bebé de Xiao Zhan?—Li Ying mirando el video posteado por XZ Studio, justo por detrás del hombro de YiBo, quien estaba sentado esperando ser llamado para otra escena.  
—Sí, es ella—dijo con cierto orgullo, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Es hermosa, cuando supe de su embarazo yo estaba tan redonda por mi bebé, pensé que su hija sería una lindura y lo es. Ser madre es maravilloso.  
—Si es hermosa—YiBo levantándose el cuello.  
—Se parece mucho a Xiao Zhan, con tal razón es tan linda.  
—¿Eh?—el Alfa se volteo con ella, mirándola un poco indignado.  
—¿Qué?—la mujer sin saber del porqué de su mirada.  
—Digo, también puede parecerse a su padre, ¿no?  
—¡Ja, ja! Pues no lo conozco, pero puede ser—la mujer alzo los hombros y fue llamada para retoques de maquillaje.  
—Se parece a mí también, ellos no saben nada—YiBo murmuro, entrando a su galería donde tenía miles de fotos de su hija, sus abuelas la llenaron de vestidos rosados y listones.  
—Lao Wang—su asistente apareció con una botella de agua, YiBo la tomo, pero luego se le quedo mirando—¿Qué es?  
—Este fin de semana es el gran evento.  
—Sí, lo sé, Lao Wang—asintió su asistente con una sonrisa sutil.  
YiBo miro al cielo, estando tan alejado de su hija y prometido, solo quería poder decirle al mundo quienes eran. Tras la semana de filmaciones, retorno a Beijing para el programa de DDU, y otro evento importante, uno al cual no podía faltar.  
El salón lleno de listones rojos, las mesas decoradas con el mismo color, la orquesta lista para tocar, los invitados esperando a que llegaran los reyes del evento, de pronto, una marcha nupcial inundo el lugar y en el altar, el cual estaba bellamente decorado con flores, había copas de vino, así como incienso.  
Entre los invitados, algunos famosos y personas importantes, cuando dos figuras con trajes tradicionales, uno dorado con bordado rojo de un fénix, y un ramo de rosas rojas, otro con un traje traje rojo con bordados dorados en forma de dragón se llevaron la atención por completo. Caminaron hacia el altar del brazo, luego se giraron para saludar a los invitados.  
—Luce radiante, ¿no crees Bo Di?  
—Sí, Huang Ge también luce guapo.  
Xiao Zhan y Wang YiBo estaban entre los invitados, siendo el Alfa que cargando la bebé en sus brazos en la ceremonia privada de bodas de sus asistentes, quienes se casaron ese día tan importante. Xi'er estaba al pie del altar sosteniendo un cojín con los anillos de bodas, mirando a su padre rebozando de felicidad.  
Esa noche de sábado, solo pertenecía a esos dos que se encontraron para amarse mutuamente. La fiesta duro hasta media noche, cuando los novios se despidieron para irse a su noche de bodas, dejando al pequeño Xi'er en manos de sus abuelos.  
Xiao Zhan y Wang YiBo les obsequiaron un viaje a Japón con todos los gastos, ya que son personas importantes para ellos.  
Esa misma noche, cuando YiBo y Xiao Zhan estaban en casa del Omega, cuidando a su bebé que estaba siendo alimentada por este, el Alfa paseaba de un lado a otro en la alcoba.  
—¿Qué pasa? Vas a maréanos, ¿no, A Lua?—dijo Xiao Zhan haciendo una vocecita para su hija, quien estaba quedándose dormida.  
—Es que Zhan Ge, estoy harto, sé que dije que esperaría pero no puedo, ya quiero casarme contigo y que el mundo sepa de nosotros.  
—Calma, recuerda lo que decidimos—le dijo el mayor—.Primero debemos pensar el Lua, sabes que me ofrecieron varios papeles estos días, y todavía no me siento capaz de dejar A Lua sola con la niñera.  
—Lo sé, pero...  
Xiao Zhan se levantó de la cama para llevar a la niña a su cuna, tras arroparla, fue hasta su prometido y acariciando su rostro, le dijo.  
—Sé que es difícil, solo puedas disfrutarla algunos fines de semana, ya que sospecharían.  
—Zhan Ge—YiBo le veía a los ojos, sabia de su desesperación.  
—Solo un poco más, Bo Di, solo espera—besándolo, el Alfa correspondió el beso también, pero cuando se dirigían a la cama por mas, un llanto les quito las ganas.  
—¡A Lua!—los dos corrieron a la cuna para ver si estaba bien.  
El domingo siguiente tras el programa, Wang YiBo se reunió con sus hermanos mayores y les expuso sus inquietudes.  
—Haremos lo que tú quieras, te apoyaremos siempre—le dijo Wowkie.  
—Sí, Han Ge, ¿tú que dices?  
—Yo digo que...hablemos con los directivos—Wang Han se levantó de su asiento y miro a YiBo a los ojos, el menor le sonrío.  
Los meses seguían pasando, la pequeña Lua crecía más y más hasta tomar el tamaño de un bebé normal, Xiao Zhan le tomaba video cada que podía para enviárselos a YiBo y viera las gracias de su hija. Una relación de padres a larga distancia, aunque la niña sentía el lazo fuerte de ellos. Esa noche, Xiao Zhan bajaba las escaleras llevando a su hija en el portabebés hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.  
—Mamá hará la cena, A Lua debe prometer no llorar—le sonrío a la niña, estirando su pie. Ella solo le sonrío, mientras jugaba con sus manos—¡Ja, ja! Eres tan adorable que me gustaría besarte, mucho, mucho, mucho...mi pequeño Rabanito—frunció la nariz.  
De pronto, su móvil comenzó a sonar y al mirar la pantalla se trataba de su asistente.  
Llamada...  
—A Jie ¿Cómo están?  
—¡Lao Xiao, entre a Weibo ahora!—le dijo la mujer con gran desesperación.  
—Sí, sí, calma, eso hare—sonrío Xiao Zhan, colocando el móvil en alta voz, mientras entraba en su Tablet que dejo al lado del portabebés, y fue entonces que vio el anuncio de los Tencent Starlight Awards y revelando que era uno de los invitados, y no solo eso, también Wang YiBo.  
El idol Omega se quedó impactado, luego comenzó a carcajearse.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja!  
—Es justo lo que esperaban—le dijo su asistente.  
—Sí, ya sabes que hacer, por cierto, saluda a tu esposo de mi parte.  
—Lo sé, y claro que lo saludare—ella colgó después de eso.  
Xiao Zhan alzo la Tablet y se la mostro a su hija.  
—Mira a papá, fue invitado a los premios, así como mamá—le dijo, la niña de cinco meses de edad, solo agitaba sus manos, riendo con su madre.  
Mientras volaba de regreso de unas grabaciones con el equipo de DDU, YiBo solo planeaba ir a ver a su hija y Xiao Zhan, cuando su asistente le mostro la invitación oficial, enviada a su empresa, así como le pidió que viera su Weibo. Una vez lo hizo, ahí estaba su fotografía al lado justamente de la foto de Xiao Zhan, este solo sonrío, rápidamente enviando un mensaje.  
"Zhan Ge tu manager es increíble, ahora hay que dar el siguiente paso"  
Xiao Zhan leyó el mensaje y se tomó una foto junto a su hija, enviándosela anexando el siguiente mensaje.  
"Bo Di, estamos esperándote"  
La noche de ese diciembre el evento más esperado por fin daría inicio, tanto Xiao Zhan como Wang YiBo fueron invitados, pero ¿Qué significaba esto para ellos? Una gran revelación estaba por ocurrir al mundo del entretenimiento y ellos serían los protagonistas.  
Y precisamente ellos estaban por dirigirse al evento. Los dos terminaron de arreglarse en casa de YiBo, este salió hacia la sala con un saco a cuadros de diseñador, pantalón negro y unos moños, cuando Xiao Zhan lo miro, se acercó a él, dejando a su hija en sus brazos.  
—Cuídala—le sonrío, acomodando su moño en su cuello por él. YiBo cargo a su hija y tras darle unos besos, miro a su prometido. Xiao Zhan lucía un traje azul, tenía un nuevo corte de cabello que lo hacía lucir más varonil pese a ser un Omega, aun así, a YiBo no le importaba.  
—Luces apuesto.  
—¡Ja, ja! Tú también—Xiao Zhan volvió a tomar a su hija en brazos, y dijo—.Papá, ¿cierto A Lua?  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Que suertuda nuestra hija de tener a papás tan guapos y elegantes—le sonrío YiBo pellizcando su mejilla.  
—Es hora—la voz detrás de ellos era la madre de YiBo, quien fue a visitar a su nieta y cuidaría de ella durante esa noche del evento.  
—A si, gracias—Xiao Zhan le paso a su hija.  
Un mensaje del asistente de YiBo les indico que el vehículo que pasaría por ellos estaba afuera esperándolos, tras despedirse de su hija, los dos salieron de los departamentos. Estando en camino, YiBo miro a Xiao Zhan, luego tomo su mano.  
—Por fin saldré al público con Zhan Ge de la mano—YiBo.  
—¿No estas nervioso? Se lo que es ser blanco de las críticas, pero tu...  
—Zhan Ge, soy un Alfa Recesivo, ¿Qué más puedo sufrir?—se burló de su propia vida.  
Y tal como su manager había planeado, tras minucioso estudio, era que para revelar su relación debía ser en un evento masivo y ponerlos en el foco de todos, sin poder dar lugar a críticas negativas. Sin embargo, su plan también conllevaba lo siguiente, y era que Wang YiBo pidió renunciar a Yuehua, pero tras hablar con uno de los directivos más importantes, Wang Han, se dio a conocer que él no había violado ninguna cláusula del su contrato, por lo tanto, tenían que aceptar su relación con el famoso idol Xiao Zhan, solo con la condición de revelarlo en esa noche.  
Las luces de los reflectores en el cielo del gran teatro donde se llevaría a cabo los premios se acercaban más y más, en unos minutos la gran espera habría de terminar. El automóvil se detuvo y ambos idols bajaron, lo que provoco gran sorpresa al llegar juntos y no solo eso, tomados de las manos. Los camarógrafos, los fans y los presentadores del evento quedaron impactados.  
Los gritos de los fans por parte de ambos inundaron todo, aunque ellos no tenía idea, ver juntos a dos figuras tan importantes ¿Quién no podría emocionarse? Rápidamente las fotografías inundaron las redes sociales, con la primicia de que Wang YiBo y Xiao Zhan caminaban de la mano a los Tencent Starlight Awards.  
Mientras caminaban por la alfombra roja, YiBo se acercó y le susurro a Xiao Zhan algo.  
—¿Ahora nadie dudara que eres mío?  
—Idiota—contesto Xiao Zhan riéndose.  
La interacción de ambos volvió locos a los seguidores, se tomaron las fotografías en la alfombra, posando de manera separada y escuchando los gritos.  
"¿Están juntos?"  
"¿Van a casarse?"  
Ante ese último comentario, YiBo fue tras Xiao Zhan que se tomaba una foto y sostuvo su mano, alzándola para que vieran ese anillo, corroborando que no solo era su prometido, sino también el padre de su hija.  
Dentro del gran evento, Fan Xing le mostro a Yu Bin lo que pasaba afuera en su móvil.  
—Por fin lo revelaron, bien hecho—comento Yu Bin.  
—Espero un día poder hacer lo mismo—el menor, mirando a su novio secreto.  
Esos fueron los premios Tencent más visto de la historia por tantas revelaciones, y sobre todo, marco la historia de amor más hermosa que jamás habían creído.  
En los días siguientes los fans de Wang YiBo y Xiao Zhan no sabían que hacer, anunciando su relación de esa manera, no cabía dudas que era el padre de Xiao Lua, revelando también que su nombre completo era Wang Xiao Lua, además que estaban comprometidos y su fecha de boda, de hecho, ya estaba marcada para el abril del siguiente año, cuando A Lua cumpliera 9 meses.  
Las redes sociales y las noticias estallaron por los siguientes meses, hasta el anhelado día, donde una ceremonia en un famoso lugar en Luoyang donde ambos se dijeron los votos de amor eterno. Las fotos de la boda dieron la vuelta al mundo, y la pequeña Lua tenía un hermoso vestido blanco con un listón rojo en sus cabellos en los brazos de las abuelas.  
Y al año siguiente, ambos participaron en un drama juntos que los consolido como la pareja más influyente de todas, y los que la mayoría deseaba aspirar. El drama tenía por nombre "The Untamed" y lanzo aún más su carrera como esposos, por la bella química de los personajes que interpretaron.  
21 años después...  
"Siempre me preguntan ¿Qué se siente ser el hijo de una familia tan famosa como la mía? La verdad no lo sé, para mí todo es como una familia normal, tengo dos padres dedicados que a pesar de su arduo y extenuante trabajo siempre tenían tiempo de regresar a casa y brindarnos su amor, a mi hermana mayor y a mí.  
Aunque la gente ve a Xiao Zhan, el productor más influyente del medio con numerosos dramas en su historial, todos ellos éxitos rotundos, lanzando a nuevos idols, quien inicio como uno como, el formó su propio estudio siendo el primer Omega en hacerlo, y tras años de trabajo logro completar su empresa de XZ Entretienment. Y qué decir de Wang YiBo, aún actuando en los dramas y participando activamente en baile, formó su productora de bailarines que han trabajado en todos países, una de las más cotizadas, recientemente incluso en el mercado occidental. La pareja que todos llaman de diamante pues lo que tocan se vuelve tan brillante como esa piedra preciosa, pero yo solo los llamo, mamá y papá..."  
—Chen ZheYuan, pase por favor—lo llamo una mujer en la puerta, donde un joven entre una larga línea se levantó y alzo la mano.  
—¡Yo!  
Un chico delgado y cabello castaño obscuro camino hacia la puerta ante la vista de todos, había ciertos comentarios que alcanzaron a llegar a sus oídos.  
—¿No es Wang su apellido?  
—Se parece mucho al hijo menor de los Wang & Xiao.  
—Creí que solo era para novatos.  
El chico no dijo nada, continuo hasta el centro de la habitación en la cual un grupo de personas detrás de una mesa y bolígrafos, marcaban en una hoja de papel el futuro de varios jóvenes. Viendo las fotografías que tenia en su álbum.  
—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Chen ZheYuan, 19 años.  
—¿Chen? Pensamos que tú apellido era...  
—No, solo soy Chen—sonrío el menor.  
—Bien, eh—uno del panel se rio un poco—.Chico, no tienes necesidad de hacer esto, con tu familia...—insistía el hombre.  
—Es precisamente que tengo que hacer esto, señor—asintió el menor, sin dejar su posición seria e insistir su propia identidad.  
Tras mirarse entre sí los jueces decidieron continuar con la entrevista, una mujer levanto la mano.  
—Eres un Omega Recesivo, tu segundo género no es importante para nosotros, pero si llegas a pasar a la segunda ronda, podrías estar con Alfas Dominantes ¿Sabes a lo que te expones?  
—Lo sé—dijo seguro el chico.  
—Aquí dice que apenas vas en primer año de la universidad, ¿Qué carrera?  
—Artes dramáticas—asintió el menor.  
—Si eres de los seleccionados, ¿serás capaz de pausar tus estudios?—dijo otro de los jueces.  
—Así lo decidí—volvió a contestar seguro de sí mismo.  
—Eres también parte del equipo de baloncesto y arquería en tu universidad, dos deportes, para un Omega como tú, eso es excelente, tu condición es óptima.  
—Sí, adoro los deportes y aprovecho ser un poco más alto que los demás Omegas y otros Alfas—dijo riendo el joven.  
Los del panel sonrieron ante la mentalidad fuerte del menor, pese a que quería ocultar su identidad, era más que obvio que sabían de su familia, pero no por ello iban a dejarlo pasar.  
—Bien, te trataremos como a todos, por duro que suene—asevero la mujer.  
—Eso quiero, señora—asintió él.  
Los panelistas volvieron sus ojos a las hojas de preguntas.  
—Este concurso llamado "King of Pop" estamos buscando nuevos talentos para formar un grupo, ¿lo sabes?  
—Sí, lo sé—asintió el menor.  
—Bueno, los seleccionados estarán conviviendo durante el programa, juntos, algunos de ellos pueden ser Alfas.  
—Lo entiendo, puedo cuidarme solo—dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.  
Eso llamo la atención de una del grupo de personas, quien hablo.  
—Oigan, ¿no vinimos a escuchar sus talentos?  
Después de decirles eso a sus compañeros, otro levantó la mano.  
—Bien, pues demuéstralo—le dijo a Omega.  
Más tarde, regreso a los dormitorios de la universidad, sus compañeros de habitación de inmediato saltaron de sus camas.  
—Ya llegué—dijo en voz alta, dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio, pronto uno de ellos pregunto.  
—¿Cómo te fue A Yuan?  
—Yo—el chico negó con la cabeza, asustando a su amigo, pero luego la levantó y le sonrió—¡Pase la primera ronda!—haciendo señas con sus dedos de victoria.  
—¡Yey!—los dos chocaron las manos.  
—Solo es la primera ronda, falta otro mes para segunda, ¿y estas seguro que tus padres no deben saber de esto?—su otro compañero, de anteojos dijo de manera severa mientras acomodaba sus anteojos. ZheYuan se recargo en su hombro y coloco el dedo ante él, siguiéndolo con la vista hasta el techo.  
—Yo...tendré mi propia estrella.  
—Tonto—su amigo de anteojos lo empujo y regreso a la cama.  
Este joven vivaz, y atrevido era el segundo hijo de la familia Wang & Xiao, su sonrisa llegaba conquistar a cualquiera, su gen Recesivo jamás le impidió imponerse a otros con su enorme talento, aunque no muchos sabían quiénes eran sus padres, su nombre completo, Wang ZheYuan, pero sus amigos lo llamaban A Yuan.  
Su hermana Lua es tres años mayor, y muchos dices que Lua es la viva imagen de su padre, pero con los sentimientos de su madre, mientras que ZheYuan saco su físico de ambos padres, pero su carácter fuerte de su padre.  
Mientras todos dormían, de pronto recibió una llamada, al ver la pantalla sonrío abiertamente.  
Video llamada...  
—¡Lua Jie!  
—A Yuan ¿Cómo te fue?  
—Pase la primera ronda, en una semana me dirán su logre entrar al programa.  
—¡Felicidades!  
ZheYuan veía justo detrás de ella varias motocicletas y una mesa con herramienta.  
—¿Estas en el taller?  
—Sí, voy a terminar de revisar mi motocicleta para la carrera de mañana.  
—¡Es cierto! Mañana corres, buena suerte, Lua—le dijo, mostrándole una seña de corazón con sus dedos. Ella le sonrío y le dijo.  
—No la necesito, por cierto A Yuan.  
—¿Si?  
—Ningún Alfa te molesta, ¿cierto?  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso jamás, sabes que nadie se atreve a molestarme.  
—Sí, pero cuídate por favor.  
—Sí, sí, lo hare.  
—Vendrás a mi cumpleaños el siguiente sábado, ¿cierto?—le pregunto ella.  
—Sí, lo hare.  
—En ese caso, pasare por ti a la universidad.  
—¡Espera!—levanto la mano—.Si vienes en tu motocicleta, seguro que muchos me preguntaran por ti, y no—sacudió la cabeza varias veces—.No puedo dejar que mi hermana mayor se enamore.  
—Tonto, iré por ti, así que más vale estés listo—le sonrío ella.  
—¡Bye, bye!—se despidió ZheYuan.  
Wang Xiao Lua se convirtió en una famosa corredora de motocicletas en la fórmula de ARRC, además de ser una súper modelo cotizada por su gran belleza, figura y altura, siendo una Alfa de 1.81 mts. A ella, nunca le gustó mucho la actuación aunque ha participado en varios comerciales, sin incursionar mucho en el mundo del entretenimiento.  
Durante las clases, ZheYuan mantenía un ojo en su teléfono para verificar la posición de su hermana en la carrera. En el almuerzo, comía con sus compañeros cuando unos chicos en la mesa continua hablaron de la carrera y precisamente de su hermana.  
—Oye, esa chica Alfa sí que es sexy.  
—Sí, has visto sus fotos, es una modelo...por los cielos, me gustaría verla modelar ropa interior—suspiro uno de ellos.  
—Ah, lo que me recuerda, miren esta fotografía editada de ella, así luciría en ropa interior, ¿no?  
Cuando el comentario llego a oídos de ZheYuan, este dejo de comer, y sus compañeros se movieron de lugar, puesto que se levantó y fue hasta el sujeto, arrebatándole su móvil.  
—¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?!—le reclamo, pero ZheYuan le sonrío para luego estrellar el móvil en el piso—.Pero ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?  
—Que ella es mi hermana, idiota, y si la vuelves a mencionar, te romp...—sus amigos lo retuvieron, callándolo para prácticamente llevárselo de ahí a cuestas—¡Suéltenme! ¡Ese idiota!  
Conforme huían, aquel que perdió su móvil volteo a mirar a sus amigos.  
—¿Es su hermana? ¿Significa que él es hijo de...?  
"La corredora Wang Xiao Lua ha tomado su primer trofeo, en una impresionante batalla por el puesto número 1 en la ARRC"  
La noticia en Weibo del triunfo de la chica llego a sus padres, en esos momentos los dos trabajan en conjunto para un drama, Xiao Zhan era el productor, mientras que Wang YiBo uno de los actores del reparto, cuando salieron de la junta, llamaron para felicitar a su hija.  
Video llamada...  
—A Lua, felicidades—le dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—Gracias, ¿papá está ahí?—la chica miro en la pantalla y ahí apareció YiBo.  
Los dos pese a los años, estaba tan conservados que no lucían de su edad.  
—Aquí estoy, hija.  
—Papá, el taller que montantes me ayudo a perfeccionar mi motocicleta a tiempo, gracias.  
—De nada.  
—Ah, recibo tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, gracias también por la patineta—le sonreía ella.  
—¿Patineta? Bo Di.  
YiBo miro a Xiao Zhan y solo alzo las cejas.  
—Es mi hija, no tengo la culpa que le gusten esos deportes.  
Xiao Zhan soltó un enorme suspiro.  
—A Lua, ¿hablaste con A Yuan?—le pregunto Xiao Zhan.  
—Sí, pasare por el para mi cumpleaños.  
—Eso nos alegra, tengo un presentimiento últimamente.  
—¡Ja, ja! ¿En serio? Me tengo que ir, bye—la chica colgó rápidamente.  
Sus padres se miraron entre sí, cuando YiBo reacciono.  
—¿Tú crees que...?  
—Lo veremos pronto—suspiro.  
Después de su boda, y cuando A Lua cumplió un año de edad, YiBo decidió someterse al tratamiento para fertilidad, aunque duro cerca de dos años, lograron concebir a ZheYuan, nombrado por su padrino, Yun Qing.  
El chico a la edad de 15 años fue determinado como Omega con gen Recesivo, logrando que su padre fuera un poco sobreprotector con él, pese a eso, ZheYuan tenía su carácter por lo que siempre logro mantener su individualidad, tal como su hermana que decidió ser corredora por ella misma a la edad de 19 años, luego para ser llamada por una empresa famosa para ser su modelo.  
Una familia con talentos, pero ZheYuan quería seguir su propio ritmo, y su hermana mayor lo sabía.  
El día de su cumpleaños, la gran corredora llego a la universidad en la motocicleta siendo el foco de atención de todos los estudiantes que la reconocía y tomaban fotografías.  
"¿No es la famosa modelo?"  
"También es corredora"  
ZheYuan casi tuvo un ataque cuando la vio, pese a su vestimenta algo descuidad, era una belleza en si, por lo que corrió hacia ella y subieron en la motocicleta de inmediato.  
—¡Arranca!  
—Primero, saluda—le reclamo ella.  
—Si no arrancas ahora, les diré a todos que tu apodo es "Rabanito"  
—¿Ah? No serás capaz—la chica se molestó—.Si lo haces, le diré a tus amigos que solías usar pijamas de cerdito.  
—Jie, no te atrevas—se vieron los dos de manera desafiante, pero luego comenzaron a carcajearse. Por fin, ella arranco la motocicleta.  
Al llegar a casa, una mansión en una de las zonas exclusivas de la ciudad, los invitados habían llegado, y de inmediato felicitaron doblemente a la chica por sus 21 años y su victoria en la reciente carrera.  
—A Lua, felicidades.  
—Qing Shushu—la chica abrazo a Yun Qing, quien era acompañado de su esposa, una hermosa Beta.  
—A Yuan...—miro a su ahijado.  
—Qing Shushu—el chico le sonrío, siendo abrazado por el mayor.  
El chico se escabullo lo antes posible, pero su madre logro verlo subir las escalera hacia su habitación, dándole un golpe con el codo a su esposo, YiBo asintió y dejo a la pareja con la que hablaban para subir.  
Una vez arriba toco a la puerta, el chico lo dejo pasar.  
—Hola—se sentó en la cama junto a él.  
—Papá—sonrío el menor.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué subiste sin saludar a nadie?  
—Es que yo...—ZheYuan bajo la cabeza.  
Afuera de la habitación, Xiao Zhan los escucho hablar, pero no quiso entrar para dejarlos hablar a solas un momento.  
El menor le mostro la pantalla de su móvil, en donde decía que había sido seleccionado para ser uno de los participantes en el nuevo programa "King of Pop".  
—Tu...—YiBo respiro profundo y le pregunto—¿Es lo que quieres?  
—Sí, no le digas a mamá, la verdad no quiero que él me apoye en esto, bueno, no su empresa. Quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo ser un idol, ¿tú lo entiendes?  
—¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa? Que él no te apoye.  
—No, sé que lo hará, pero no quiero decepcionarlo.  
—¡Ja, ja! Eso jamás pasara, sabes, tu madre, Xiao Zhan es una estrella brillante en el cielo, fue uno de los idols más emblemáticos del país, sin embargo, la fama no lo era todo para él, sino el amor por su trabajo, y si amas de la misma manera lo que quieres hacer, no habrá nada en que el o yo, no te apoyaremos.  
ZheYuan le sonrío.  
—¿En serio? Digo, A Lua es bella, talentosa, fuerte y una Alfa Dominante, pero yo...  
—Si no me crees, permíteme contarte una historia, esta es una gran historia de un Idol Omega—le dijo YiBo, colocando la mano en el hombro de su hijo.  
Xiao Zhan conocía esa historia, así que los dejo para que ellos pasaran ese tiempo necesario, juntos.

Fin.


	41. Capítulo Especial “Navidad de la familia YiZhan”

El mes de diciembre se encontraba lleno de trabajo para Wang YiBo y Xiao Zhan, la pareja de famosos que siempre estaba en la boca de todos, su maravillosa familia tentaba al corazón de cada uno que los conocía o veía, ellos eran el uno para el otro y tras 6 años de matrimonio no había duda, pero donde hay armonía a veces surgía un leve desequilibrio.

Las nominaciones caían una tras otra, y eso era cada año, mismo que tenían que dejar a sus hijos con sus abuelos maternos o paternos para que al menos pasaran una bonita navidad en familia y tranquilos.  
—Tengo la pasarela de la revista mañana en la noche, el viernes me invitaron para bailar en un evento de caridad de la empresa, y después de eso, por fin libre para semana de navidad—comento YiBo mientras desayunaba y esperaba a su vehículo para ir al aeropuerto puesto que tenía que viajar a una locación esa mañana.

Xiao Zhan escuchaba conforme preparaba el desayuno para los niños que aun dormían en sus habitaciones.  
—Tu iras a esa evento al que te invitaron para guionistas, ¿no?—pregunto YiBo cuando Xiao Zhan dejo el cuchillo y se recargo en la barra—¿Qué pasa?—le pregunto YiBo.  
—Yo…YiBo lo siento, tuve que aceptar la invitación para los premios Tencent Starlight porque harán un Homenaje a los Omegas del medio, y también la inauguración de los nuevos Lucky Star Asia Awards, seré el conductor—dijo Xiao Zhan.  
—¿Eh? Dijimos que nada de trabajo, fue una promesa a inicios de noviembre—YiBo le miro, dejando de lado el plato.  
—Lo sé, pero Studio Xiao Zhan es uno de los que trabajo en que se realizarán estos premios para los nuevos talentos en toda Asia—contesto Xiao Zhan apenado—.Como su CEO debo mantener la imagen, me fue imposible no aceptar, sabes que trato de no alejarme mucho, solo que—al decir eso, miro a YiBo esperando que lo entendiera.  
—Seria las primeras vacaciones en familia, ahora me dices que estarás trabajando. Esos premios son el 23 de diciembre, ¿no?—reclamo el Alfa.  
—Si, lo sé, es mi culpa, pero no sabes lo que es tener una compañía que crece como la mía, yo…—Xiao Zhan iba decir algo cuando vio la clara molestia de su esposo.  
—¿Tener tu compañía? Si claro, me dirás eso ahora.  
—Vamos, tengo 35 años, no es lo mismo, tú tienes 29 y aun puedes lograr eso, no pienses que…  
—¡No! Olvídalo, no quiero discutir eso ahora—se dirigió hacia la sala para tomar su bolso.  
—Bo Di, espera—Xiao Zhan fue tras él, tomando su brazo.  
—Zhan Ge, no—YiBo lo agito, zafándose de su agarra y en el acto, rozo la mejilla del otro y con un anillo, rasguñándolo. El incidente dejo a los dos callados, Xiao Zhan se cubrió la herida y YiBo quedo con la boca abierta, jamás pensó que eso pasaría, y nunca en su vida intentaría lastimar a su esposo. Miro el anillo en su mano y se lo quito, tirándolo por la ventana.  
—Mamá, papá—la vocecita de una niña los saco de sus pensamientos, los dos voltearon a ver y ahí estaban, al pie de las escaleras, la pequeña Lua de 6 años, tomando de la mano a su hermano de 3 años, curiosamente vestidos de pijamas, la niña de conejo con unas lindas orejas blancas y el menor con una pijama de cerdito rosado.

Xiao Zhan corrió hacia ellos, abrazando a su hijo menor, mientras que YiBo alzo a su hija.  
—Lo sentimos, ¿los asustamos?—les dijo Xiao Zhan a los niños.  
—Ma ¿Por qué tienes eso en la mejilla?—señalo la niña.  
—Esto…mamá y papá tuvieron un accidente—le contesto.  
YiBo se le quedaba mirando sin reunir las palabras correctas, cuando A Yuan estiro los brazos hacia su padre, fue que A Lua hizo lo mismo a su madre, intercambiando niños.  
—Zhan Ge, yo…—YiBo con un nudo en la garganta, su hijo menor, puso la mano en su mejilla, palmeándolo un par de veces.  
—Pa…malo—hablo con una tierna voz, YiBo lo escucho y se quedó sin habla.  
—Fue un accidente, y sobre lo otro, también fue mi culpa, no debí romper la promesa.  
—Soy yo, mi maldito gen, Zhan Ge perdóname—YiBo se acercó y pasó la mano por la herida con delicadeza.  
—Está bien—Xiao Zhan sonrío—.Te acepte con ese gen Recesivo, así que no te preocupes, no espero que cambies, te amo, así como eres—el mayor se acercó para besarlo, dejando en medio a los niños.  
—¡No, es mi ma!—Lua lo beso primero, A Yuan por su parte, imito a su hermana y beso la mejilla de su padre también.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!—Xiao Zhan comenzó a carcajearse.  
—No es justo, quería besar a mamá—YiBo mirando a sus hijos como si fuese a regañarlos, pero los niños solo se rieron.

Tras calmarse la situación, Xiao Zhan sentó a los pequeños en la mesa, A Yuan por supuesto en un banquito especial, aun cuando podía hablar algunas cuantas palabras, era demasiado pequeño para su edad, lo que YiBo y Xiao Zhan presentían que sería un Omega, por otro lado, A Lua se sentaba correctamente en la silla, comiéndose su desayuno sin ayuda.  
—¿Qué haremos? Si llamo a los organizadores, tal vez… ¡Ouch!—se quejó Xiao Zhan dado que YiBo curaba su rasguño, al aplicar el desinfectante, el Alfa se asustó, pero luego el Omega comenzó a reír—¡Ja, ja, ja! No duele, fue una broma—se burló.  
—No hagas de nuevo—YiBo bajo la cabeza—.Y respecto a la premiación, no lo canceles, es tu trabajo también, así que—YiBo miro a sus hijos, y tras un suspiro, dijo—.Yo me quedare, después de todo tomare mis vacaciones con los niños.  
Quienes al escuchar a su padre se le quedaron mirando, incluso dejaron de comer.  
—¿Puedo llamar a la niñera?—sugirió Xiao Zhan.  
—No, yo puedo cuidar a mis hijos.  
—Bo Di, es que—Xiao Zhan conocía bien a sus hijos, pero tenía más miedo por el que por ellos.  
La llamada de su asistente lo hizo recordar que debía irse al aeropuerto.  
—Me voy—beso a Xiao Zhan en la mejilla, mirándolo de nuevo para lamentarse por lo que hizo, y luego beso a sus dos pequeños, abrazándolos—.Papá pasara una semana con sus hijos para esperar a mamá en navidad—les sonrío y se despidió.

A Lua se levantó en la silla y con la cuchara en mano, señalo a su madre.  
—Ma ¿Pa se quedará con nosotros, solos?—era una niña muy inteligente por lo que entendía la situación.  
—Eso…si—asintió él.  
—Papa… se quedará—repitió A Yuan.  
—Si, A Yuan—la niña acaricio los cabellos de su hermano menor—¿Dónde estarás ma?—la cuestiono ella.  
—Bueno, tendré que trabajar, pero estaré aquí para navidad, lo prometo—levanto tres dedos al aire.  
—¿Y no iremos con los abuelos?  
—No, A Lua este año no, sino hasta año nuevo—le sonrío Xiao Zhan admirando lo listos que eran sus hijos.  
—Oh—Lua se volvió a sentar, luego miro a su hermano—.A Yuan, debemos cuidar a papá—dijo la menor con mucha seriedad.  
—Hmph—asintió el pequeño.  
Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su hija, rozo la nariz de su hija y sacudió el cabello de su hijo.  
—Por favor, no sean malos con papá—les dijo.

Un par de horas más tarde, llego a niñera para cuidar a ZheYuan, mientras que Xiao Zhan llevo a su hija a la primaria, puesto que sería el último día de clases antes de tomar vacaciones. Él siempre trabajaba cerca para estar con sus hijos ya que tenía gran trayectoria y podía escoger sus trabajos, y si tenía salir fuera los enviaba con su madre o su abuela paterna, YiBo por otro lado, estaba ocupado en viajes o programas, al menos trataba de llegar a casa todos los días, y las noches que pasaba fuera, llamaba a los niños y su esposo para hablar con ellos, en sus días libres se la pasaba en casa jugando con sus hijos pero siempre con Xiao Zhan cercan por lo que sería la primera vez que YiBo estaría completamente solo, sin ayuda con sus hijos.

El día del evento de Tencent, Xiao Zhan se quedaría fuera toda la semana pues debía viajar, regresando el día 24 o 25 dependiendo los vuelos.

Video llamada…  
—¡Hola, ma!  
—¡Ma!  
Los niños saludaron a su madre por la pantalla del móvil de YiBo, quien se acababa de quedar solo con ellos, despidiendo a la niñera.  
—Hola A Lua, A Yuan.  
—Ma ¿Dónde está?—pregunto A Yuan, siendo el pequeño no entendía muchas cosas aun, YiBo quien lo tenía en las piernas, le dijo.  
—Ma está volando ahora.  
—Oh—A Yuan le sonrío.  
Lua por su parte, salió de la pantalla un momento y regreso con una patineta.  
—¡Ma, ma! Mira lo que me regalo, papa—le dijo mostrándosela por la pantalla.   
—¡A Lua!—YiBo de inmediato la hizo bajarla.  
—Bo Di—la voz de Xiao Zhan se enmarco—¿No dijimos que nada de esas cosas?  
—Vamos Zhan Ge, solo es un juguete, voy a enseñarle a usar y siempre estaré con ella, ¿verdad, Lua?—le dijo YiBo, la niña se colgó de su espalda y asintió.  
—Iremos al parque más tarde—le dijo la pequeña.  
—Bo Di, por favor ten cuidado.  
—Zhan Ge puedo cuidar de mis hijos, viaja con cuidado, ¿sí? ¡Adiós!—los tres se despidieron con un gesto.

En el avión, su asistente se le quedo mirando, dado que lucía perdido.  
—¿Pasa algo Lao Xiao?  
—A Jie, tengo un mal presentimiento.  
—¿Eh?

Esa tarde del 23 YiBo llevo a los niños al parque cercano, enseñándole a su hija como usar la patineta, llevo una también.  
—Solo coloca el pie aquí—le dijo, la niña entendió de inmediato y como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo, comenzó a moverse.  
A Yuan seguía de la mano a papá, pero señalo los juegos.  
—Pa ¿Vamos a los juego?—le dijo el menor.  
—Mmm…te vas a ensuciar en la arena, mejor no.  
—Pa…juegos—A Yuan hizo un puchero y sentó en el suelo.  
—¡A Yuan!—YiBo se dio la vuelta para recogerlo, descuidando a la niña que, al mirar de nuevo, ya no estaba—¿A Lua? ¡A Lua!  
Salió corriendo con el niño en brazos para buscarla, cuando dio la vuelta en la siguiente esquina, no estaba.  
—¿Pa?—la niña le hablo, pues resulta que estuvo atrás de él todo el tiempo.  
—A Lua, te estaba llamando.  
—Aquí estaba, papá—con un solo movimiento levanto la patineta con el pie y le sonrío.  
—¿Pudiste hacer eso sola?—YiBo impresionado.  
—Papa… ¡Buaaa!—A Yuan comenzó a llorar porque se asustó, y no podía calmarlo—.Calma, hijo.  
Lua se acerco y limpio las lágrimas de su hermanito.  
—A Yuan, se bueno, ¿sí?  
El niño dejo de llorar y asintió dos veces.  
—Hmph.  
Luego tomo la mano de su hermana y caminaron a casa, YiBo estaba justo detrás de ellos y estaba impactado de como ella lo manejo también y solo tenía 6 años.

Una vez en casa, ambos pidieron comida.  
—¿Qué quieren comer?—les pregunto.  
—Mmmm… ¡Pizza!—levantaron la mano los dos.  
—No, eso no, yo cocinare para ustedes—les dijo YiBo, colocándose el delantal.  
—Es de ma—le señalo A Yuan.  
—Eso lo sé, pero lo tomare prestado—sacudió sus cabellos.  
—¿Puedes cocinar?—le pregunto su hija.  
—Claro que sí.  
—¿Y por qué nunca te hemos visto?—le cuestiono la niña.  
—Bueno, es que mamá cocina mejor—les sonrío YiBo.  
Los dos niños se vieron y luego de la mano corrieron hasta la sala, YiBo fue tras ellos, Lua tomo el teléfono y levanto la bocina.  
—A Lua ¿Qué haces?  
—Vamos a pedir pizza—le dijo ella.  
—¿Eh?—YiBo no podía creer que no creyeran en sus habilidades culinarias, por lo que tomo el teléfono y colgó—.No, yo cocinare.

Sentó a ambos en la mesa, mientras les cocinaba unos fideos.  
—Pa tienes que echarles agua.  
—Lo sé, A Lua.  
Coloco la olla y prendió fuego, luego la lleno de agua y mientras hervía comenzó a picar las verduras.  
—A Yuan odia el cebollín—le dijo Lua a su padre.  
—¿Qué? Bueno…—YiBo miro a su pequeño que le sonrío, preparando un plato sin cebollín—¿Quieren carne?  
—Mmmm…pollo—levanto la mano el menor.  
—Bien, veremos—YiBo abrió la nevera, pero todo el pollo estaba crudo y ha había vertido los fideos en el agua caliente—.No hay pollo…—les dijo, mintiendo, dado que tardaría mucho en cocinarlo.  
—Si hay pollo, allá—señalo Lua, a lo que YiBo cerró la puerta de inmediato de la nevera.  
—No, no es cierto—dijo muy seguro.

Cuando el platillo quedo listo, los tres se sentaron a comer, YiBo se les quedo mirando para ver sus reacciones ante la comida, después de probar el primer bocado, Lua miro a su padre y levanto el pulgar.  
—Pa, estaba preocupada, pero esta rico.  
—¿En serio?  
A Yuan asintió un par de veces y siguió comiendo.

Esa noche baño a los niños y aunque trato de llevarlos a la cama, ellos se acomodaron en el sofá junto a su padre para ver los premios, donde vieron a su madre recibir un homenaje por su trayectoria, mismo que no esperaba, algunos idols nuevo cantaron sus éxitos. YiBo no podía estar más orgulloso.  
—Es mama—señalo A Yuan.  
—Claro que es mama, A Yuan, siempre sale en tele—dijo la pequeña—¿Verdad, pa?  
—Sí, siempre, ¿y yo también?—dijo YiBo.  
—Sí, pa esta en tele—dijo A Yuan.

Sin darse cuenta al finalizar el evento estos se quedaron dormidos, por lo que los llevo en brazos uno a uno, pasando frente al gran árbol de navidad que colocaron en la sala, junto a unas calcetas las cuales Xiao Zhan tejió el mismo con los nombres de cada uno.

Después se fue a su habitación, pero no tenía ni 5 minutos dentro cuando tocaron a la puerta, seguido de dos pequeñas figuras que entraron a hurtadillas, como si el no estuviera ahí y se subieron a la cama, A Yuan siendo ayudado por su hermana. YiBo no podía aguantar la risa, y los dejo recostarse con él en la cama.  
—Pa…—lo llamo A Yuan, jugando con las orejas del pijama.  
—¿Sí?  
—Te quiero mucho.  
—Yo también.  
—¡Pa!—A Lua salto sobre él, y beso su mejilla.  
—¡Ouch! A Lua, yo también te quiero a ti—regresándole el beso, después que la niña le dejara sin aire. A Yuan por su parte, también subió sobre su padre y se le dio un beso más, para luego quedarse profundamente dormidos.

El móvil comenzó a sonar pasada la media noche, YiBo contesto al ver que era Xiao Zhan, y el Omega al ver la escena ante la cámara comenzó a reír, dado que Lua estaba sobre el brazo izquierdo de YiBo y A Yuan sobre su pecho.

Video llamada…  
—¿Seguro que vas a dormir bien?  
—Hare el intento, esperando que no se me duerma el brazo—le sonrío YiBo, tratando de no subir mucho el volumen de su voz—.Felicidades por el homenaje.  
—Gracias.  
—¿A qué hora llegaras?  
Xiao Zhan suspiro para decir.  
—Los vuelos se atrasaron, creo que llegare hasta las 5 de la tarde.  
—Entiendo, los niños y yo estaremos esperándote.  
—Bo Di, lo siento—bajo la mirada el Omega, para luego colgar.

Al día siguiente, YiBo apenas despertaba para verse completamente solo en la cama ¿Dónde estaban los niños? Se preguntó, cuando escucho un grito desde la cocina y bajo corriendo.  
—¡PAPÁ!  
—¿Qué? ¿A Lua? ¿A Yuan?—busco a los niños, y Lua estaba detrás de la barra, tomada de la mano de A Yuan que estaba por llorar por el escándalo de su hermana—¿Qué sucede?—YiBo se acercó lentamente extendiendo su mano—¿Estas herida?—le pregunto, la niña negó con la cabeza—¿Te duele algo?—le siguió preguntando, pero ella volvía a negarlo—¿Qué es A Lua?  
—¡Un…un…!—ella no podía decirlo por el miedo.  
—¿Es un qué?—le pregunto su padre.  
—¡Insecto!—señalo ella detrás de YiBo y ahí, justo sobre la mesa estaba una cucaracha, inmóvil. Cuando YiBo la vio se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, miro a sus hijos y tras tragar saliva, tomo una toalla de la barra.  
—¡Sssh! Descuida, papá hará que se vaya—dijo, haciéndose el valiente, puesto que le horrorizaban los insectos. Cuando le lanzo la toalla, la cucaracha levanto las alas y voló sobre sus cabezas—¡AAAH! ¡Maldita sea!—YiBo salió corriendo y se tropezó con el sofá porque pensó que caería en su cabeza, rodando hacia el otro lado del mueble, mientras que la cucaracha se posó en la barra.  
Lua y ZheYuan se asustaron por la caída de su padre y el pequeño término por llorar, Lua se armó de valor y arrastro a su hermano a los pies de su padre, que se dolía de la cabeza por el golpe.  
—¡Papá!—los dos niños se aferraron a él.  
—Estoy bien, estoy bien—YiBo viendo como los asusto, luego miro a la cucaracha que no parecía moverse con nada más.

De pronto, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, los tres asustados inquilinos dirigieron sus miradas hacia esa dirección. YiBo pensó en Xiao Zhan, pero estaba seguro de que llegaría hasta la tarde, así que no tenía idea de quien podría ser, pero quien fuese, seguro que lo ayudaría con el invasor de su hogar.

Solo que, si era Xiao Zhan quien un fan cambio su vuelo con él y logro llegar a tiempo para pasar la navidad con ellos.  
—¡Familia, ya llegué!—dijo, bajando la maleta en la entrada.  
—¡Zhan Ge!—lo llamo YiBo.  
—¡Mamá!—lo aclamaron sus hijos.  
Xiao Zhan no tenía idea de lo que estaba viendo, era YiBo, Lua y A Yuan detrás del sofá, usando los cojines como si fuesen escudos.  
—¿Qué hacen ahí?—les pregunto, dando unos pasos hacia la barra.  
—¡Cuidado!—grito Lua.  
—¡Insecto!—A Yuan, sollozando por el susto.  
Por fin el Omega pudo ver a lo que tanto temía su gran Alfa e hijos, se trataba de una cucaracha, camino como si nada hacia ella, usando un frasco vacío y la atrapo con una hoja de papel, luego la llevo hasta la ventaba y la dejo ir. 

Regreso con su familia y ellos tenía una cara de impacto, A Yuan fue el primero en moverse para correr a los brazos de su madre.  
—Ya, ya, ¿tuviste miedo A Yuan?—lo consoló Xiao Zhan.  
YiBo y Lua se miraron entre sí, luego ella respiro hondo y le dijo.  
—Mamá es súper valiente.  
—Sí, súper valiente—asintió YiBo como un niño pequeño a su lado.  
—¡Hey ustedes dos! Vengan—les llamo Xiao Zhan.  
Así Lua y YiBo se unieron a su consuelo, pasando el resto del día juntos, Xiao Zhan les había traído dulces y algunos obsequios que se unieron al árbol navideño. Preparo una cena deliciosa e hizo una bebida de chocolate a sus niños, los cuales les añadió bombones, ya pasada las 8 llevaron a los pequeños a sus camas, diciéndoles que los niños que se van temprano a dormir Santa Claus les da más regalos.

Estando en su habitación y tras un baño de agua caliente en la tina, juntos. Xiao Zhan no podía esperar más con las carcajadas por lo que había pasado esa mañana.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja!  
—Ya basta, odio los insectos—le dijo YiBo cruzándose de brazos a su lado.  
—Pensé que como eras mayor y padre de dos bellos hijos, serias más valiente—se burló el mayor.  
—Dije que odio los insectos.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja!  
—Zhan Ge—molesto, YiBo lo acorralo en la cama, se quitó la camisa de franela que llevaba puesta para mostrar su excelente musculatura a su Omega, a quien sostuvo de las manos contra la cabecera, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente y cuando el Alfa estaba por besarlo, la puerta de su recamara se abrió lentamente, los dos giraron sus cabezas para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba sus dos ángeles.  
—Pa ¿Qué le haces a mamá?—le pregunto Lua.  
Xiao Zhan empujo a YiBo y este último se cubrió de inmediato con la camisa que dejo en el piso.  
—Rabanito nosotros no hacíamos nada—Xiao Zhan se sentó en la cama.  
—¿Van a volver a dormir aquí?—les pregunto YiBo y los dos pequeños asintieron, saltando en la cama para colocarse justo en medio de los dos, Lua con la pijama de conejo y ZheYuan con la pijama de cerdito.

Xiao Zhan y YiBo los abrazaron entre los dos, mirándose el uno al otro, esa sería la primera navidad juntos, y la verdad no podía pedir más.

La familia se quedó profundamente dormida, y cuando los dos adultos despertaron en la mañana los niños ya no estaban.  
—¡Feliz navidad!—Xiao Zhan beso a YiBo, este contesto el gesto, profundizando una vez más—¿Y los niños?—pregunto el Omega al no escuchar ruido alguno.  
—Deben estar abajo en el árbol—contesto YiBo alzando sus cejas con una sonrisa.

Al momento de bajar las escaleras, ahí estaban, Lua abría sus regalos y ayudaba a su hermano con los suyos.  
—¡Mira pa, ma!—Lua corrió hasta ellos, abrazándolos con un casco en las manos.  
—¿Un casco?¿Para qué A Lua necesitaría un casco?—Xiao Zhan volteo a mirar a YiBo, quien esquivo el gesto.  
Fue entonces que la niña grito de emoción, cuando tiro el listón de la caja más grande, ahí estaba una motocicleta, una versión idéntica a la de su padre, pero para niños.  
—¡Moto!—Yuan comenzó a aplaudir.  
—¡Pa, mira la moto!—Lua quería subirse, su hermanito también quería subir así que lo ayudo.  
—¡Ah! ¡No, espera, A Yuan es muy pequeño!—Xiao Zhan lo sostuvo—.También A Lua es muy pequeña, así que no debería subir.  
—Pero…—Lua tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando intuía lo que su madre diría, miro a su padre y YiBo de inmediato se colocó detrás de ella.  
—Zhan Ge, está hecha para su edad, te juro que solo la usara cuando yo esté en casa—le dijo.  
Xiao Zhan se llevó la mano a la cintura.  
—Es una niña—reclamo.  
—Pero también hay mujeres en el circuito de la ARRC—le sonrío YiBo para convencerlo.  
—Eso no, ella es muy pequeña y…  
—Mira ma, pa—dijo ella, puesto que para cuando se dieron cuenta, Lua tenía su casco puesto y sobre la motocicleta.  
—Bo Di, ¿no me digas que tiene baterías?—le pregunto Xiao Zhan al ver que la niña estaba por presionar el botón de encendido.  
—No es de baterías, es de combustible—contesto el Alfa como si fuese obvio.  
—¿Qué?—Xiao Zhan solo pudo escuchar la motocicleta arrancar y la niña emocionada por la sala.  
—¡Mierda!—YiBo fue tras ella.  
—¡Mierda!—repitió A Yuan lo que dijo su padre.  
—No, A Yuan no digas eso, es mala palabra—le dijo Xiao Zhan—¡Bo Di, no digas eso frente a los niños! ¡Oh no, la mesa!

Para cuando lograron bajarla de motocicleta, Xiao Zhan tenía castigados a los dos por el escándalo y el desastre que hicieron en la sala y la cocina.  
—Zhan Ge, es navidad—le dijo YiBo.  
—Ma, te quiero mucho.  
—¡Par de niños!—frunció el ceño aún más, miro a su pequeño que estaba cargando la muñeca que había comprado para A Lua—¿Eso te gusto, A Yuan?—suspiro, pero luego cambio su rostro—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!—carcajeándose—.Sin duda es tu hija, no tuvo miedo de subirse desde la primera vez. Y A Yuan, tiene sus propios gustos, será mi niño delicado—suspiro.  
—Puede ser—YiBo por fin viéndose perdonado por su esposo.

YiBo se dio cuenta que todo estaba bien, así que esa navidad la pasaron tan felices los cuatro juntos, que guardaron varias fotografías para recordarla.  
—Feliz navidad, Bo Di.  
—Feliz navidad, Zhan Ge.  
—¡Feliz navidad papás!—Lua y Yuan abrazándolos.

Fin.


End file.
